Tu es gentil
by Espantapjaros11
Summary: Después de una fuerte batalla, Kakashi cae en un sueño profundo. Al despertar no recuerda nada del Equipo 7, y la encargada de su recuperación es una kunoichi que parece estar hecha con extractos de flores.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Esta es mi primer historia. Siempre quise escribir una, y bueno, tengo algunos cuentos cortos por ahí escritos que jamás me atreví a publicar, pero tuve un sueño que despertó (irónicamente) algo en mí, y mis dedos comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia….

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **El Despertar**

* * *

— ¿Hemos tenido suerte? — preguntó el rubio de ojos azules entrando silenciosamente a la habitación con un ramo de flores. Seguido de él venía un muchacho de cabellos negros y expresión seria.

— Está estable, pero aún no ha dado señales de querer despertar. — respondió la peli-rosa con una sonrisa triste — Pero es bueno que vengan a hablar con él — explica mientras reemplaza las bonitas flores en el jarrón al lado de la cama — no tenemos una muestra tan grande de personas en esta condición como para dar resultados concluyentes, pero creemos que los pacientes en estado de coma al escuchar las voces de sus seres queridos hablando con ellos como si estuvieran despiertos, estimula los circuitos de su memoria de largo plazo, lo que puede desencadenar los primeros destellos de conciencia.

Naruto soltó una de sus estridentes risas al escuchar esto.

— ¡Entonces déjamelo a mi Sakura-chan! ¡Tengo mucho que contarle! — dijo, sentándose en uno de los bancos al lado de la cama — KAKASHI-SENSEI, DEJA DE SER UN FLOJO Y DESPIERTA, DEBISTE VER CÓMO LE PATEÉ EL TRASERO A SASUKE EL DÍA DE HOY, FUE INCREÍBLE.

Sakura y Sasuke se taparon los oídos. Ambos lanzándole miradas asesinas.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡Dije que hablaras con él, no que le reventaras los tímpanos! — le reprendió Sakura, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— ¡Pero ! Yo solo quería… — lloriqueó Naruto.

— ¿Y a quién diablos le pateaste el trasero idiota? Huiste del campo antes de que termináramos — dijo el azabache, dándole otro golpe en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Oi! ¡Tú ya no te pudiste parar, me quedé una eternidad esperando! — dijo levantándose de la silla y poniéndose en modo de defensa.

— Sólo son las 9 de la mañana, ¿no es muy temprano para los problemas maritales? — entró un risueño enfermero a la habitación, acercándose a Sakura y tendiéndole unos papeles — Buenos días, preciosa.

Sakura reprimió una carcajada al ver las mejillas de sus amigos coloreándose furiosamente de rojo.

— Buenos días, Itachi-kun. ¿Shizune-san se ha marchado a su misión?

— Así es, tuvo que partir temprano. Me pidió que te avisara, y que por favor te encargaras de estos pacientes. — respondió con su sonrisa imperturbable. Se giró hacia Naruto y Sasuke al escuchar que hablaban de él.

— ¡Es tu hermano, tu dile algo! — _susurraba_ Naruto irritado.

— ¡No haría esos comentarios si cerraras la boca por 5 malditos segundos! — respondió Sasuke, _susurrando_ igualmente furioso.

— Es curioso, podría jurar que escuché claramente cómo le pedías que _abriera_ la boca la semana pasada en las aguas termales. — dijo Sai con su voz queda y su sonrisa falsa, entrando sin que nadie lo escuchara llegar.

Sakura se giró hacia donde yacía Kakashi en la cama, para que no vieran las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por sus mejillas al estar aguantándose la risa.

— ¿Debería rescatarlos? — le preguntó a Kakashi en un susurro, mientras esponjaba su almohada y revisaba su temperatura — ¿A quién en gaño? Creo que si alguien puede competir en crueldad con Itachi-kun eres tú, sensei. — dijo, riendo quedamente, para después lanzar un pequeño, aunque amargo, suspiro.

Kakashi seguía tan profundamente dormido como hacía ya 6 meses. Habían intentado de todo para despertarlo, pero nada había dado resultado... Sacudió la cabeza y pronto se recuperó de sus cavilaciones, y comenzó a realizar el chequeo regular que solía hacerle.

Itachi se acercó a Sai y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— Siempre es un placer verte.

— ¿Lo dices de manera literal? — preguntó Sai honestamente curioso. Itachi se limitó a giñarle un ojo.

— ¡LARGO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE KAKASHI-SENSEI COCHINOS PERVERTIDOS! — bramó Naruto.

— ¡Que cierres la boca maldita sea! — lo volvió a golpear Sasuke.

— ¡PERO ES QUE ELLOS…!

— Chicos, algo no está…— se escuchó la voz de Sakura amortiguada por los gritos de Naruto, revisando los signos vitales de Kakashi en el equipo.

— ¿Estás terminando con él? — preguntó Sai.

— ¡Tú…! — se giró Sasuke dispuesto a asesinar a Sai.

— Silencio. — sentenció Itachi, callándolos al instante — ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

— No lo sé… Por un momento creí ver que se elevaba una cifra, pero fue tan rápido que no sé si lo imaginé o…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Itachi empujó a Sakura para alejarla de la trayectoria del ataque. Sasuke y Sai reaccionaron rápidamente y detuvieron considerablemente la intensidad del mismo, pero fueron arrojados hacia las ventanas, rompiéndolas al instante y cayendo fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Está despierto! — Naruto estaba paralizado por la confusión.

— Atrás Naruto, Kakashi no está estable. — dijo Itachi con expresión seria, poniéndose frente al rubio — Debe estar confundido al despertar luego de tanto tiempo… Kakashi-san, ¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

— Nunca se olvida a un traidor. — dijo en un tono frío y áspero.

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Es que estaba jugando? Sabía que el hombre odiaba los hospitales más que nada en este mundo, pero hacer una broma de mal gusto como esa….

Itachi permaneció imperturbable ante el iracundo peli-gris. Algo estaba claramente mal con él, pero las posibilidades eran variadas.

Bien Kakashi podría haberse despertado aún en el calor de la batalla donde perdió la consciencia, y no saber que ya hacía tiempo de eso. O bien podría no saber ni quién era el ni ninguno de ellos, ya que no dio muestras de reconocimiento a Naruto…. Maldición.

Los tres hombres seguían inmóviles. Naruto sin saber qué hacer, Itachi evaluando la situación, y Kakashi estaba agitado y su posición era bastante rígida. Sus fuerzas se veían considerablemente menguadas al haber permanecido en coma por 6 meses.

De pronto, Tsunade entró por una de las ventanas rotas a espaldas de Kakashi, y dándole una palmada en medio de su columna, inmovilizó su cuerpo. Sin saber aún qué le había pasado, Sakura llegó por un lado y lo inyectó en el brazo y sostuvo su cuerpo para impedir su caída al verlo ceder ante la anestesia.

Kakashi se removía y gruñía en los brazos de Sakura, claramente molesto por haber sido neutralizado tan rápido.

— Sakura, tu e Itachi amárrenlo en la camilla y llévenlo al piso de cuartos de seguridad. Prepárenlo para interrogatorio. — ordenó Tsunade — Pase lo que pase, NO permitan que se duerma.

— Sí, Tsunade-shishou. — respondieron al unísono Itachi y Sakura, y comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente.

— Ustedes, necesito que vengan conmigo. — les dijo a Sasuke, Sai y Naruto.

— No entiendo, ¿cómo que lo llevarán a interrogatorio? ¡Qué diablos le pasa a Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué nos atacó de esta forma? — dijo Naruto alterado.

— Su ataque iba dirigido a Itachi-san. — apuntó Sai.

— Él está bien. — comenzó a explicar Tsunade — Sus signos vitales han estado en perfectas condiciones, y durante estos 6 meses Sakura, Shizune y yo hemos podido trabajar con su Sharingan cómodamente, y podría decirse que está casi completamente armonizado con su cuerpo ya que lo ha descansado.

— ¿Entonces cuál es su problema? ¡Le dijo a Itachi-niisan que nunca se olvidaría de los traidores! — exclamó Naruto incrédulo.

— Kakashi es un jodido sádico con sus bromas al igual que Niisan, pero _sé_ que no cruzaría ese límite. ¿Acaso él…?

— Sí, son muchas las posibilidades …. Pero todo apunta a que Kakashi perdió su memoria. — sentenció Tsunade — Quiero ver qué tan grave es, porque si los hubiera reconocido, no los habría atacado como lo hizo si iba directamente hacia Itachi, simplemente los habría hecho a un lado, o se habría frenado al verlos. — respondió Tsunade con gesto preocupado — Vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

Los tres chicos la siguieron con expresiones lúgubres en sus rostros.

* * *

— Kakashi-sensei, no te duermas por favor, quédate con nosotros…

Esa voz… conocía esa bonita voz, pero no podía relacionarla con ningún rostro conocido. No podía ser Kurenai, sonaba demasiado aguda para ser de ella. Tampoco Anko, su voz era más bien un tanto masculina. No era ninguna de las ANBU tampoco.

Ésta era una voz dulce y cantarina. La misma voz que resonaba en aquella cueva donde se encontraba atrapado, no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo ya. A veces la escuchaba más cerca, a veces lejos, pero siempre era la misma voz. Cuando no la escuchaba sentía que la oscuridad se cernía sobre él y lo asfixiaba lentamente, y justo antes de caer en el vacío, esa voz regresaba y lo guiaba lejos del frío abismo, llevándolo a un lugar cálido.

Era en este lugar cálido donde comenzaba a escuchar más voces. Algunas más graves, otras más ruidosas y estridentes, otras ligeras y calmas, pero era este juego de voces lo que lo hacían sentir tranquilo. Al menos todo lo tranquilo que podía estar.

 _¿Qué era esa cueva? ¿Por qué no podía salir? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera flotando? ¿Por qué no veía nada? ¿Por qué no podía hablar?_

Todas estas preguntas se las quería hacer a esas voces que lo llamaban. Quería llegar a donde ellos estaban, pero por más que se estirara, no lo lograba.

— Vamos hombre, ya estás aquí, lo hiciste, no nos dejes otra vez…

Sí, esa era otra de las voces que escuchaba regularmente. Pero esta voz lo hacía sentir… ¿nostalgia? Esta era una voz que sí tenía rostro, estaba seguro.

¿Por qué no la recordaba?

De repente sintió que lo colocaron en una superficie dura y fría. Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesadísimo y no le respondía. Lo único que parecía responder eran sus párpados.

 _Necesitaba_ abrirlos, salir de esa oscuridad.

— Creo que está abriendo los ojos…

— Será mejor que salga, podría alterarlo de nuevo el verme.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sintió una mano suave y cálida acariciar su mejilla.

— Kakashi-sensei, todo está bien. _Vas_ a estar bien. — le dijo _la voz_. Nunca la había escuchado tan cerca como ahora.

Parpadeó fuertemente, tratando de enfocar, y lo primero que logró distinguir fue un par de enormes y angustiados ojos verde menta, enmarcados por unas largas cortinas rosadas.

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Kakashi.

¿Estaba escuchando bien o su voz de pronto era demasiado ronca y grave?

— Estás en el hospital de Konoha. — le dijo la pequeña muchacha parada frente a él — Estuviste en coma por 6 meses ya...

Su cabello era rosa, como los pétalos de una flor de cerezo, su cremosa piel se veía como de porcelana, y vestía un traje rojo con blanco. Tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación, y sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban conteniendo a duras penas unas lágrimas.

 _Preciosa._

Pero, ¿por qué estaba preocupada por él? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Se conocían? Estaba seguro de que no olvidaría ese cabello, ni esos ojos, ni esas piernas…

— No puedo creer que por fin hayas despertado, yo… todos nosotros estábamos tan preocupados — le dijo mientras de abalanzaba contra él y lo atrapaba en un asfixiante abrazo.

El peli-gris se removió en su sitio un poco aturdido por la sorpresa de su arrebato.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó la peli-rosa, soltándolo avenrgonzada. — Es solo que…

— ¿Sakura? ¿Todo bien? — preguntó una mujer rubia con gesto severo que entró en ese momento a la habitación.

 _¿Sakura? Un nombre bastante acertado._

— Sí shishou, ha despertado hace sólo unos minutos. — respondió Sakura, poniendo expresión seria y enfocada.

— Hatake, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó Tsunade, parándose frente a él.

— Como si me hubieran sedado. — respondió con ironía — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sakura se congeló en su sitio, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar. Kakashi no pasó desapercibido este gesto.

 _Así que sí nos debemos de conocer._

— Yo soy Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Y ella es Haruno Sakura, mi aprendiz.

— ¿Godaime Hokage? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Sandaime?

— Murió. Orochimaru lo asesinó hace ya algunos años…

Kakashi estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo que hace algunos años?

— Antes que nada, necesito que me digas, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Cuál fue tu última misión? ¿Con quién estabas antes de que despertaras aquí?

— Yo… — comenzó Kakashi, dubitativo, no recordaba realmente nada importante, y su cerebro estaba a mil por hora analizando lo que acababan de soltarle.

 _'En coma por 6 meses. Entonces, ¿por qué esta mujer dijo que el Sandaime murió hace años? No tiene sentido.'_

— Lo último que recuerdo es haber vencido a Gai en Ichiraku, en un concurso de todo lo que pudieras comer en 1 hora. — recordaba con dificultad — Luego de eso fui convocado por el Sandaime. Me dijo que tendría a mi cargo un equipo de Genin. Me negué, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en un cuarto con personas muy ruidosas….

En ese instante lo recordó: Itachi Uchiha.

Estaba parado a unos escasos metros de él, y a su lado estaba lo que parecían ser 2 Uchihas más que no logró reconocer, y que de todos modos era imposible que pasara. El clan Uchiha había sido masacrado, y él único miembro que quedaba (a parte de Itachi) era un mocoso al cual nunca había visto.

— Vi al traidor Itachi Uchiha al despertar. Estoy seguro de ello. — sentenció Kakashi.

— Itachi Uchiha está aquí en Konoha, y es un miembro de la aldea. Estoy al tanto de sus acciones. Y te sugeriría no volver a atacarlo ni llamarlo traidor en un futuro. — respondió Tsunade en tono calmado y amenazante.

¿Qué estaba mal con estas personas? ¿Acaso Konoha había sido tomada por traidores? ¿Orochimaru se habría hecho con el poder de la aldea? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo mantendría vivo?

— Dices que estabas con Maito Gai, y que Sarutobi te llamó para hacerte cargo del Equipo 7, pero te negaste…. — prosiguió Tsunade — ¿Y qué pasó cuándo te negaste?

— Me dio los expedientes de los mocosos, y me los llevé para evaluarlos. Después de eso desperté y vi a… Itachi Uchiha. — sentenció cautelosamente.

— Hatake, ¿puedes decirme cuál es tu edad?

— Tengo 27 años, ¿por qué eso sería relevante?

¿Por qué lo hacían hablar a _él_? Era él quien tenía demasiadas cuestiones.

Tsunade y Sakura no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

— Hatake… tu sí aceptaste ser el Sensei de esos Genin. Te fue encomendado el Equipo 7.

— ¿Perdón? — parpadeó confuso — Yo no…

— No, nos enteramos tiempo después de que habías reprobado a todos los equipos que te eran asignados. — habló por primera vez Sakura — Fuimos el primer equipo que aprobaste.

 _'¿Fuimos? ¿Pero esta chica era (o había sido, en todo caso), su alumna? ¿Por eso debían de conocerse?'_

En este momento, entró un muchacho rubio a la habitación, y tras él… ¿Itachi Uchiha? No, se parecía mucho pero ese chico no era Itachi.

— ¡Déjate ya de bromas Kakashi-sensei! — dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a él — Incluso para un retorcido como tú, esto ya fue demasiado lejos.

— Naruto… — advirtió Tsunade.

— ¡De veras Obachan! ¿En verdad crees todo eso de que perdió la memoria y no sabe quiénes somos? ¿Le llama _así_ a Itachi-niisan? ¡Por favor! ¡Fuimos el primer equipo que aprobó! ¡Sakura-chan y yo fuimos los primeros en conseguir esos cascabeles! ¡Sakura-chan lo mantuvo con vida hasta que llegamos aquí después de que Akatsuki…!

Fue frenado en plena frase por un fuerte golpe de Tsunade en la cabeza.

— ¡No entiendes la gravedad de la situación idiota!

— Pero Obachan, no puede ser cierto, Kakashi-sensei no puede habernos olvidado solo así… — dijo Naruto lloriqueando.

Y mientras Tsunade reprendía a Naruto, el intento de Itachi Uchiha se acercó a Sakura, y le susurró algo que Kakashi no pudo escuchar. Pero fuera lo que fuera, hizo que la mirada de la chica se ensombreciera unos segundos, para después sacudir la cabeza y reemplazada por una más cálida, acompañada de una bonita sonrisa. La peli-rosa le contestó algo también en susurros, y con eso, el chico se encogió de hombros y se giró a donde estaban los dos rubios ruidosos.

— Nos vamos. — sentenció mientras tomaba por el cuello del suéter a Naruto y se lo llevaba lejos.

— ¡Oi, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos hacer que Kakashi-sensei regrese a la normalidad! — se quejaba mientras era arrastrado.

 _'Sasuke… El último de los Uchiha, claro'._ Tenía entendido que era el hermano menor de Itachi. Eso explicaba el parecido.

— Ellas se harán cargo, nos llamarán si somos necesarios. — contestó el chico, y dirigiendo una última mirada fría hacia Kakashi, y después hacia Sakura, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura se quedó viendo el lugar por donde habían salido ambos chicos, su sonrisa tornándose ahora más bien triste. Tsunade se sentó en la silla frotándose las sienes debido a la migraña que estaba asentándose en su cabeza.

Pocas cosas asombraban a Hatake kakashi, incluso en las más angustiantes situaciones y las más densas misiones, lograba mantener la cabeza fría para pensar claramente en su siguiente paso. No por nada había sido un legendario jefe de escuadrón ANBU, pero debía admitir que se encontraba perdido ahora... Sin recuerdos, pistas, pruebas, información, _algo._

De pronto sintió su cuerpo pesado y parecía que estaban taladrando su cabeza.

 _Bien_ , pensó, _sentir está bien_. En la cueva no sentía nada, no había nada. Sólo él y… volteó a ver a _Sakura_. Ahora tenía nombre para esa voz que lo mantuvo cuerdo en esa prisión oscura.

— Tengo sed. — dijo irrumpiendo el silencio, sintiendo la garganta extremadamente seca.

Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza en gesto de comprensión.

— En unos momentos te traerán comida y agua. Te desataremos ahora. Confío en que sabes que no estás en peligro, por lo que no hay necesidad de que estés a la defensiva.

— Tengo demasiadas preguntas. — dijo Kakashi mientras Sakura comenzaba a desatarlo.

— Lo sé, pero necesitas descansar y concentrarte en recuperarte. Tu pérdida de memoria bien puede ser temporal, y simplemente puedes estar bloqueado por la conmoción. Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo. — dijo Tsunade genuinamente preocupada — Nunca habíamos lidiado con un coma tan extenso, por lo que no puedo asegurarte nada. Pero es imperativo que recuperes fuerzas. Estás muy flacucho y pálido ya.

Kakashi se quedó perplejo por la familiaridad con la que lo trataba. Él estaba seguro de que no le estaban mintiendo, no se sentía amenazado en absoluto, ni siquiera con el chico ruidoso. Lo único que sentía era una sed y hambre infernales.

— Sakura se encargará de ti de ahora en delante. Cualquier duda que tengas, cualquier cosa que recuerdes, puedes consultarlo con ella. — dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Y antes de salir, se dirigió hacia Sakura — Me encargaré yo misma del entrenamiento de Itachi el día de hoy, y él verá a tus pacientes ya que Shizune está fuera.

— Sí, Shihshou. — respondió eficientemente Sakura.

— Acompáñame unos minutos afuera, por favor. — pidió. La peli-rosa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y siguió a su maestra hacia afuera. — Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hatake.

Y con eso, lo dejaron solo en la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Y como una pequeña advertencia, puede que sea una larga. Me gustaría darle una razón de ser a los personajes que salgan en ella, pero les prometo que todo será en pro de la historia central, y nuestra pareja protagonista jamás perderá enfoque.

Por favor, no duden en darme sugerencias o comentarios. Aun me estoy familiarizando un poco con la página, por lo que puede que me tarde un poco en contestar.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Dudas**

* * *

— Nueve años… de un golpe se han ido 9 años de su vida. — susurraba Tsunade para sí misma, aún sin poder creerlo.

Sakura se encontraba recargada en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

 _**Seis Meses Atrás**_

 _Las heridas de Naruto se habían desvanecido ya, pero había drenado hasta la última gota de chakra que había en su cuerpo. Estaba inconsciente, y ella sabía que, aun siendo Naruto, despertaría en un buen par de horas más. Necesitaba descansar._

 _Sasuke estaba unos metros más allá, sus mejillas rivalizando con la tonalidad rosa con su cabello, puesto que Itachi no paraba de lloriquear y sólo quería abrazarlo para asegurarse de que_ _ **realmente**_ _estaba bien. Sakura soltó una risita y se paró de donde estaba._

 _Iban 3, le faltaban 2._

 _Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, buscando heridos que aún necesitaran de su atención, y pasando lista con sus chicos. Sabía que todos estaban bien. Justo antes del ataque final, Naruto se encontraba junto a Itachi y Sasuke, mientras que Sai y Kakashi estaban cada uno al lado de ella, pero en el calor de la batalla se separaron._

 _Pasó al lado de donde se encontraba tendido Neji, sintiendo cómo su corazón se comprimía en su pecho, al recordar como casi lo pierden. Fue un milagro que llegara Tsunade en ese instante y lograran rescatarlo entre las dos. Su estado seguía siendo delicado, pero el peligro había pasado. Ahora Tenten y Hinata se encontraban cuidándolo a él y a Lee._

 _No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Ino curando el brazo de Sai, quien estaba completamente indiferente a su alrededor. Tenía la misma expresión que pondría mientras espera su turno para pagar en el super mercado._

 _Levantó la cabeza al verla pasar. Le sonrió y la saludó con la mano que Ino le estaba curando, haciendo que se estropeara el trabajo que llevaba hecho y comenzara a sangrar escandalosamente. Al escuchar el grito de Ino, el pálido muchacho sólo articuló un "Oh" apenado y le volvió a tender el brazo a la pobre e histérica rubia._

 _Otra risita por parte de Sakura. Ya eran cuatro. Sólo faltaba_ _ **él**_ _._

 _No podía estar lejos, estaba segura. Además, el cabrón le debía una explicación de la que no se escaparía._

 _¿Quién demonios se creía que era para-_

" _¡SAKURAAA!", se escuchó un grito desgarrador a lo lejos._

 _Antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo en dirección de donde provenía esa voz, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente ante la intuición de que algo malo había pasado con_ _ **su**_ _Sensei._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— ¡Sakura! — llamó Tsunade por enésima vez.

— ¡Sí, Shishou! — respondió Sakura de un salto.

La mirada de Tsunade se suavizó al ver el brillo de tristeza en los ojos verdes de su aprendiz. No era difícil ver a dónde se había ido la pelirosa momentáneamente.

Sabía bien que desde que encontraran su cuerpo maltrecho al finalizar la guerra, la chica se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a reanimar a su ex-sensei.

Todos los días, al terminar su turno, llenaba sus bitácoras, entregaba el informe del entrenamiento de Itachi, y se iba directo al sótano del hospital, donde se encontraban los libros, archivos, expedientes y registros de experimentos que se habían realizado alguna vez.

Se quedaba horas investigando, leyendo, o haciendo pequeñas pruebas por su cuenta que no la llevaban hacia ningún sitio. El cerebro era un área delicada y peligrosa hasta para el mejor médico ninja. Ninguna lesión era la misma, y todos los tratamientos eran siempre basados en casos específicos.

A menudo Shizune la encontraba enterrada en montones de libros viejos y apuntes, vencida por el cansancio. Llamaba a los Uchiha, quienes vivían cerca del hospital, y venían por ella para regresarla a casa.

Tsunade la entendía. Sabía lo sobreprotectora que se podía llegar a ser con sus chicos. Sabía lo que se sentía ver a uno de ellos heridos. Sabía lo que era querer absorber su dolor para que no sufrieran...

— Debemos dejar que asimile la situación antes de que comencemos con cualquier procedimiento. — le dijo, retomando su postura autoritaria —Su salud física es algo de lo que podemos despreocuparnos. Has hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora.

Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer por animarla.

— Gracias, Shishou. Creo que sería bueno dejar que él hiciera las preguntas, así podrá ir digiriendo la información a su ritmo. Será más cómodo para él de esta forma.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente. Llevaré el entrenamiento de Itachi yo misma mientras regresa Shizune.

— Pero Shishou….

—Espero un informe detallado al final de cada semana. Si hay alguna particularidad, me la informarás de inmediato. — la interrumpió — Estamos hablando de Hatake Kakashi, el genio entre genios. Sería un idiota, y tú lo serías aún más, si piensas que ha aceptado todo esto de buenas a primeras. Tendrás suficiente trabajo con eso.

Dicho esto, Sakura se encontró sola en el pasillo. Volteó a ver la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios número 2, sintiéndose de pronto más pequeña y más nerviosa que nunca.

* * *

— Kakashi-sen…

Sakura entró en pánico momentáneo al no ver al peligris en la silla donde lo había dejado.

La puerta tras ella se había cerrado. El cuarto donde se encontraban era cuadrado, sin ventanas, y únicamente había una mesa y dos sillas en él, por lo que su única opción era…

— No te conviene hacer un ataque sorpresa en tus condiciones. — dijo volteándose para encararlo tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo…? — parpadeó confuso Kakashi.

—Tsunade-shishou tiene razón, debes ejercitarte un poco Sensei, andas bastante flojo. — dijo con una risita divertida — Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación.

Y con toda familiaridad, tomó su muñeca para pasar un brazo por sus pequeños hombros, pero él la detuvo y se alejó de su tacto.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti o en esa mujer? Hasta donde sé, ustedes y esos mocosos podrían tenerme secuestrado aquí.

— ¿Por qué te desataríamos de ser así?

— Para que baje la guardia, para que confíe en ustedes, porque han neutralizado todos mis puntos de chakra y me han anestesiado al defenderme de un traidor de la aldea… hay muchas variables.

— Itachi-kun no es un traidor. — soltó en un tono más brusco de lo que esperaba.

' _Maldición, ¿en verdad no cree en mí?'_ , aparentemente sí era bastante…ingenua.

— ¿Ese es su único argumento de defensa?

' _¿Itachi-kun?'_ , por algún motivo resultaba molesto el tono con el que lo decía.

— No hay mucho que pueda explicarte ahora. Has olvidado mucho más de lo que crees. — dijo, mientras sus bonitos ojos verdes se apagaban un poco — Prometo responder todas tus preguntas, pero ahora debes alimentarte y recuperar fuerzas.

Kakashi permaneció impasible.

— Te propondré algo, — dijo ella sonriendo con resolución — llamemos a alguien que te haga sentir seguro. Así podrás confiar un poco en mí.

— ¿Qué truco tienes en mente? — preguntó Kakashi escéptico, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No es ningún truco! — replicó.

Él permaneció callado, evaluándola. Se removía insegura.

— No sé cómo hacer esto…

Sakura estaba indecisa. Por un lado, sabía que _él_ más que nadie le ayudaría muchísimo para disipar todas sus dudas hacia ella, pero por otra parte… no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Kakashi.

¿Se molestaría? ¿Estaría ella infringiendo alguna norma al haber hecho _ese_ acuerdo? ¿ _Lo_ metería en problemas?

— ¿No eres una kunoichi acaso? — preguntó enarcando una ceja — Eso dio a entender la _"Godaime"._

— Sí, lo soy, pero...

— ¿Entraste a la medicina para no romperte las uñas y has olvidado la formación básica de la academia? Si estuvieras en el campo de batalla, tu indecisión te habría costado la vida ya.

— ¡Pakkun! — bramó molesta la pequeña kunoichi.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharla decir el nombre de su fiel ninken. No era posible que ella pudiera invocarlo… ni siquiera había utilizado el pergamino de invocación en dado caso que se lo hubieran robado. Y, de todos modos, no había forma que Pakkun atendiera su llamado.

Se relajó al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que no pasaba nada, ni nadie llegaba.

Ella se había cruzado de brazos y lo veía con fiera determinación, pero al darse cuenta también que nada ocurría, su rostro mutó del enojo, al asombro, dando paso a la tristeza y finalmente la comprensión.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que podía leerla. En verdad apestaba como kunoichi.

— Pakkun, todo está bien. — dijo la pelirosa, sin ver hacia ningún punto en particular —Necesito que vengas, por favor.

Sakura entendía que después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, el ninken no quisiera atender su llamado. Se sentía cada vez más culpable al ver que seguía sin venir, y Kakashi estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese instante, en una pequeña nube de polvo apareció un cabizbajo Pakkun a sus pies, quien se agachó para acariciar su cabeza.

— Yo. — saludó desganadamente. Le estaba dando la espalda a Kakashi.

— Pero, ¿qué es esa carita? ¡Si tenemos buenas noticias! — dijo, volteando a ver al peligris con una sonrisa radiante.

Las orejas de Pakkun se levantaron en alerta, y giró lentamente a la dirección donde ella estaba indicando.

— ¿Pak..? — fue interrumpido por el ataque repentino del pequeño ninken.

Lo lamía con desesperación y se restregaba contra su rostro, moviendo animadamente su cola en señal de genuina alegría.

— ¡MUCHACHOS, MUCHACHOS! ¡HA VUELTO! ¡EN VERDAD HA VUELTO! — gritó Pakkun saltando sobre su pecho y meneando la cola con ganas, e inmediatamente después, 7 nubes de polvo materializaron a los 7 ninken restantes de Kakashi.

Desorientados en un principio, voltearon a ver a Sakura.

La pelirosa asintió y les señaló con un gesto donde se encontraba a Kakashi imposibilitado en el piso, recibiendo las atenciones de Pakkun.

— Yo. — dijo levantando una mano. Acto seguido, todos se lanzaron a recibir a su invocador con euforia, volcando las sillas y la mesa que les impedía el paso.

— ¡EL JEFE HA VUELTO!

— ¡YA ERA HORA!

— ¡SABÍA QUE SAKURA-CHAN LO LOGRARÍA!

— ¡JODIDO FLOJO! ¡TE TARDASTE!

Sakura soltó una sincera carcajada de felicidad, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

— ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? — preguntó con gesto serio el azabache.

Tsunade frenó su paso a mitad del pasillo.

— La bella durmiente está fuera de peligro desde hace meses. Lo sabes. — dijo, sin voltear a verlo.

— Sí, pero el hecho evitar el deterioro de sus músculos no significa que le vayan a responder como antes.

— No es nada que un calentamiento intensivo no resuelva. — respondió con un gesto para restarle importancia — Puedes verlo de este modo: es como si hubieran intercambiado todos sus miembros por partes nuevas, sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Y si algo tiene de sobra Hatake Kakashi, es capacidad de adaptación.

Itachi asintió silenciosamente, y cuando ella volteó para dar por terminada la conversación, confirmó en los ojos del Uchiha, la sospecha de que había algo oculto entre líneas que lo tenía inquieto. Y que nada tenía que ver con la salud física de Kakashi.

Suspiró pesadamente.

— Sabes tan bien como yo lo mucho que ha investigado Sakura sobre el tema. Uno de los múltiples escenarios que maquinó con antelación era este. Ella ya…

— ¿Contempló que Kakashi se olvidaría de su existencia? — la interrumpió Itachi. — Leí todos esos archivos y expedientes con ella, y sé que por tu parte tú también. Y aunque sí mencionaban que en algunos casos el paciente perdió la memoria, dudo mucho que considerara _realmente_ que él la olvidaría.

Tsunade tensó la barbilla.

— Y también sabrás que puede sólo ser temporal. Puede que despierte el día de mañana recordándolo todo, o incluso una simple palabra, un sonido, la interacción con _ciertas personas_ , le provoque regresiones o le active esos recuerdos. Por eso lo dejé a su cargo. — se defendió — Además, siempre está la teoría de que un buen golpe lo hará volver en sí.

— ¿Realmente estás sugiriendo devolverle esos 9 años a puñetazos? — preguntó sardónicamente.

— Ten por seguro que ella intentará eso si se le agotan las opciones. — aseguró Tsunade.

Itachi sonrió internamente al encontrar lo cierto de sus palabras. Si había algo que distinguiera a Sakura además de su cabello rosa, era su perseverancia para lograr sus objetivos.

Pero esto sólo le mandó una punzada más de preocupación por la pequeña kunoichi.

— ¿Y si _él_ nunca vuelve? — preguntó con una mueca triste.

— ¿A qué te refieres? _Es_ Kakashi. Sigue siendo el mismo cabrón pervertido, flojo, sádico y aburrido de siempre. Deja el melodrama. — respondió con fastidio.

— Siempre he creído que cada uno de nosotros somos la suma total de momentos, de todo lo que hemos experimentado, con todas las personas que hemos conocido. — explicó — Son estos "momentos de impacto" los que terminan definiendo quién eres, los que conforman tu historia. No sé qué habría sido de mi si no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo que no podía manejar todo yo solo... — sonrió con nostalgia — Naruto me contó que sintió mucho miedo al conocer a Gaara, ya que pudo haber terminado consumido por el odio igual que él, y no lo habría podido salvar. Y Sakura-chan no sería la increíble kunoichi que es ahora, si no hubiera sido inspirada por la determinación de Naruto y el golpe de perder a Sasuke.

Tsunade se quedó muda.

— Kakashi-san ni siquiera quería hacerse cargo de ellos en un principio. Estaba por regresar a ANBU antes de ser su Sensei, pero algo pasó. Algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer, y al conocerlos, lo sacaron de esa burbuja donde se enclaustró el mismo hace años. — prosiguió Itachi — La persona que despertó no es el Kakashi-san que conocemos.

* * *

— ¿Chicos? — gimió Kakashi en el piso.

— CREIMOS QUE NUNCA VOLVERIAS…

— …ABANDONADOS.

— CABRÓN INSENSIBLE…

— …CON SAKURA-CHAN PARA SIEMPRE.

— …EXTRAÑARTE TANTO…

Kakashi suspiró una vez más, escuchando retazos de los aullidos de sus ninken, sin poder encontrarles algún tipo de sentido. Volteó a ver a Sakura, que sólo veía divertida la escena de lejos.

— ¿Me ayudarás? Creí que eras mi enfermera. — le dijo en un tono acusador.

Al escuchar la risa cantarina de Sakura, los alaridos, lamidas y pisotones cesaron, y los 8 ninken fueron al ataque contra ella.

Kakashi permaneció en el suelo, sintiéndose apaleado, pero sonriendo con malicia al ver que la pelirosa recibiría la misma paliza de la que no movió un dedo para ayudarlo.

Más, sin embargo, sonrisa se borró al instante al ver como Buru, en toda su canina y enorme extensión, se aventó hacia ella, y ella lo cargó en sus brazos como si le hubieran lazado una pelota de playa.

' _¿Qué demonios…?'_

— SAKURA-CHAN YO SIEMPRE CREI EN TI — aulló Buru en sus brazos.

— GRACIAS POR TODO SAKURA-CHAN.

— LA MEJOR ENFERMERA DEL MUNDO.

— LA MEJOR COCINERA.

— …Y ESOS PASEOS EN EL PARQUE.

— NO NOS DEJES NUNCA.

Y uno a uno se fue aventando hacia ella, que no se movía un solo centímetro bajo peso. Hasta que lo único que quedó visible de Sakura eran sus piernas, y podía escuchar sus risitas amortiguadas por los aullidos de alegría.

Kakashi estaba en shock.

— AHORA YA PODRÁN CASARSE.

 _'¿...Perdón?'_

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — gritó Sakura, soltándolos a todos de golpe.

Los ninken no parecían afectados ante el estallido, pues se pararon inmediatamente y se sentaron frente a ella en una fila horizontal perfecta, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

' _En serio, ¡¿qué ES esta chica?!_ '

Le tomó años enseñarles a obedecer cuando los llamaba. Sobre todo a Buru, quien siempre se hacía imponer por su tamaño y era hosco, y rebelde. Y a la pequeña kunoichi le bastó UNA PALABRA para que todos hicieran una rápida formación.

Asombrado era poco para describir a Kakashi. Y por otro lado…

' _¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché? Ella y yo…'_

No. No podía haber escuchado bien.

O al menos eso creía, pero de un rápido vistazo pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como su cabello. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y tenía sus manos apretadas en puños.

Sonrió divertido.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos, los ninken abriéndose a su paso.

— ¿D-disculpa? — Sakura dio un paso atrás de la impresión.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

Los ninken comenzaron a dar saltitos de felicidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Dile que sí Sakucha-chan! — gritaban todos entusiasmados.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se esparció por el resto de su bonita cara, y subió al menos 3 tonos más.

Oh, sí… Kakashi iba a disfrutar esto.

— Dime, _Sakura_. ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó, dando otro paso más hacia ella.

— Y-yo, yo …

Mientras él daba un paso, Sakura retrocedía otro. Siguió avanzando hasta que la pelirosa chocó con la pared. Él puso sus brazos a ambos lados de ella para impedir que se moviera.

Inclinó su rostro, rosando toda la extensión de su cuello con su nariz enmascarada hasta situarse en su oído y susurrar:

— ¿Es esta una prueba acaso? ¿Debo pasar sobre ti, — preguntó, mientras la recorría con la mirada y acercaba sus manos a ella, sin llegar a tocarla — para poder salir de esta prisión?

— ¿Jefe? — preguntó Pakkun, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien con él. Podían sentir amenaza emanando de él, dirigida hacia Sakura… ¿qué jodidos estaba pasando?

— Las c-cosas no son así, d-deja que te explique.

Sabían que era Kakashi, podían detectar su esencia y la huella de su chakra, pero había algo distinto. Todos se callaron al instante y se acercaban silenciosamente alerta, dispuestos a atacarlo de ser necesario.

— Me gustaría más que me _mostraras_ cómo puedo confiar en ti…

 _*¡SLAP!*_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

No saben cuánto les agradezco sus comentarios. Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia, me han motivado y emocionado mucho, ¡y ahora no quiero hacer otra cosa que no sea escribir!

Disculpen la demora, es sólo que estos días han estado algo ajetreados, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de terminar. Y debo confesar que quería que sufrieran un poco, por lo que he recortado algunas cosas y guardarlas para después...

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Incrédulo**

* * *

─ No te conviene seguir por ahí, Hatake. ─ siseó iracunda.

Kakashi seguía en el piso, su cuerpo orientado hacia la izquierda, congelado de la impresión. Sentía su rostro ardiendo, como si le hubiera abofeteado directamente en la cara.

─ Si quieres que responda a tus preguntas, las harás como una persona civilizada, porque no creo que quieras saber lo mal que manejo a los pervertidos.

Kakashi parpadeó saliendo de su estupefacción. Se levantó tranquilamente del suelo, como si hubiera estado sentado ahí voluntariamente. Le dirigió una fría mirada a sus ninken, acallando al instante sus risas mal disimuladas, y volteó hacia Sakura, quien permanecía rígida en su lugar.

─ ¿Pervertido? ─ preguntó con tono indiferente ─ Creo que te hace falta salir un poco más, niña.

─ Jefe... realmente no le conviene seguir por ahí. ─ dijo Pakkun, y aunque los demás lo corearon con más risitas, él permaneció serio, observándolo.

Tan sólo unos minutos antes, todos estaban tensos, esperando el próximo movimiento. Y aunque él estaba seguro de que nunca lo atacarían, el hecho de que se comportaran tan familiares con ella, al punto de preocuparse por lo que _**él**_ fuera a _hacerle_... Furioso era una palabra bastante suave para explicar cómo se sentía.

¿Y ahora Pakkun advirtiéndole?

─ Discúlpame por no sentirme halagada por las falsas atenciones de un anciano.

' _¡¿Anciano?!'._

Bien, jamás le había importado su edad antes, pero por algún motivo ese calificativo rosó un poquito en su orgullo.

─ Demonios… ─ suspiró pesadamente Pakkun, agachando la cabeza.

─ Es triste que estuvieras consciente de que eran falsas, y aun así te _emocionaras_. ─ dijo burlonamente, olfateando algo en el ambiente y después, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo ─ Tal vez, ¿tienes un fetiche por los mayores?

Un fuerte sonrojo se asentó nuevamente en las mejillas de la pelirosa, y Kakashi se supo vencedor.

Vio como Sakura apretaba los puños, cerraba los ojos, inhalaba, y contaba más o menos hasta 10,000 antes de exhalar.

─ Nos moveremos hacia tu habitación, ¡ahora! ─ dijo, viéndolo con furia contenida ─ Y te sugiero cooperar. Tu flujo de chakra sigue bloqueado y eres tan lento como un genin ahora por tu falta de movilidad.

El peligris tensó su mandíbula, sopesando sus opciones.

De nuevo, sentía que ella no mentía. Sabía que sí, era muy probable que hubiera estado en coma, todo su cuerpo se lo indicaba: se encontraba agitado, sus músculos protestaban ante el más mínimo movimiento (aunque no diera muestras de ello), se sentía pesado, y al levantarse unos momentos atrás, notó que su equilibrio no era el mejor y por momentos vio pequeños puntitos de colores, indicándole la baja presión que debía tener. Y estaba desarmado completamente.

En anteriores misiones, el sobreesfuerzo al que se sometía con el Sharingan, lo dejaba imposibilitado por días. Incluso semanas. Esas ocasiones despertaba algo desorientado y adormilado, pero se recuperaba pronto.

Nunca había escuchado que un estado de coma se prolongara tanto.

O bien, algo _realmente_ malo había pasado con él, o alguien (posiblemente ella o la rubia), lo había mantenido así.

Aunque de ser así, ¿entonces por qué parecía tan genuinamente preocupada por él? ¿Y por qué (solo Kami sabría cómo) mandó llamar a sus ninken para darle seguridad? ¿Por qué ellos se sentían tan cómodos en su presencia? ¿Por qué se tenía que sonrojar así ante sus palabras…?

Sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a taladrarle en todas direcciones de nuevo. Realmente, por donde la viera, no había nada remotamente familiar en ella.

Considerando la increíble demostración de fuerza bruta que había dado, decidió seguirla dócilmente hasta que viera la oportunidad de escape más sencilla y que no implicara una confrontación directa. No dudaría ni un minuto.

Salieron del cuarto de interrogatorios, y se dirigieron rumbo al ala de habitaciones de pacientes en recuperación. Kakashi colocó una mano en la cabeza de Buru para apoyar algo de su peso en él.

Recordaba los pasillos por los que caminaban.

El piso de interrogatorios del hospital era frecuentemente usado por los ANBU cuando llegaban con prisioneros a los que necesitaban extraerles información. Siempre había un médico ninja fuera de estas salas para mantenerlos conscientes hasta que hubieran terminado con ellos. Parecían estar vacías en estos momentos.

Subieron al ascensor al final del pasillo, y Sakura presionó el número 7.

* * *

─ Créeme, lo último que quiero ver en estos momentos es tu estúpido rostro. ─ resopló malhumorada ─ Come, iré por tu medicina. Confío en que _**nadie**_ hará algo de lo cual se arrepientan ─ salió cerrando de un fuerte portazo, dando una impresionante muestra de temperamento.

Kakashi resopló con fastidio.

Volteó a ver su plato y se sorprendió al ver la buena pinta que tenía: Salmón, tofu, sopa miso, arroz, ensalada de espinacas y leche.

Jamás se había quedado lo suficiente en el hospital como para que le llevaran comida, pero no podía negar que olía y se veía delicioso. Sentía que hacía siglos no comía, y su estómago comenzó a rugir con anticipación, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podía fiarse de la pelirosa.

─ ¿Creen que Sakura-chan nos de comida a nosotros también? ─ preguntó Uhei, olfateando la bandeja en su regazo.

─ No creo que debamos hablarle por ahora. ─ rió Buru, postrado a los pies de la cama de Kakashi.

─ Sí, hace tiempo que no la veía _así_. ─ concordó Shiba.

─ Creo que sólo el jefe sabe cómo llegar a ese punto. ─ agregó Bisuke.

─ Serían tan amables de explicarme… ─ interrumpió Kakashi. No necesitaba alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar ─ ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?

Todos se encogieron en sus sitios. La temperatura de la habitación de repente había descendido varios grados.

─ Hasta donde tengo entendido esa es la forma en que cortejas a Sakura-chan. ─ dijo Urushi ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

El peligris parpadeó confundido. _'¿Qué jodidos…?'_

─ Es un poco retorcido y violento, ahora que lo mencionas. ─ prosiguió dudoso Shiba.

─ Pero… ─ dudó Uhei, bajando sus orejas al ver la mirada gélida de su invocador.

─ Esta vez parecía que _realmente_ querías atacar a Sakura-chan. ─ finalizó Buru, medio molesto medio temeroso.

─ Creo que no he sido claro. Quiero saber _por qué_ le movían la cola tan efusivamente a " _Sakura-chan_ ", y quiero saber por qué **tú** , ─ viendo en dirección a Pakkun ─ atendiste su llamado.

Todas las miradas recayeron en el pequeño ninken, quien se mantuvo serio en su sitio sobre la cabeza de Buru.

─ Bien, parece que es hora de que vayamos con los Inuzuka. ─ intervino Akino.

─ ¡Los Inuzuka, sí! No podemos faltar a su entrenamiento, son como una pulga en el trasero…─ dijo Bisuke, forzando una risa.

─ ¡Volveremos en la noche jefe! ─ se despidió Uhei.

─ Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta. ─ dijo Akino, y con él, desaparecieron todos, dejando a Pakkun y Kakashi solos.

* * *

─ ¿Es mi imaginación o se sintió un leve temblor? ─ dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en el pequeño cuarto de cocina.

─ ¿Un temblor? Debes estar imagi…─ se interrumpió a media frase al ver cómo el líquido de la taza de café frente a ella creaba mini ondas expansivas.

Las tazas en la pequeña repisa hacían pequeños "clicks" cuando chocaban entre sí, y los vidrios de las ventanas parecían vibrar un poco. Y de pronto, Akane, otra enfermera, llegó corriendo al pequeño cuarto anunciando:

─ ¡Código Rosa! ─ dijo temblando.

─ ¡Sackura-chan ha tenido un mal día! ─ agregó Mina, llegando tras ella.

Era de conocimiento público que Sakura no sólo había "heredado" la fuerza sobre humana de Tsunade, también tenía el mismo carácter explosivo y violento de la Godaime. Los días en los que estuvieran de mal humor, era mejor evitarlas a toda costa si no querías ser su válvula de escape.

─ ¡Por Kami! Entren y cierra la puerta, ¡¿qué esperan?!

Cerraron la puerta de golpe, amortiguando los chillidos temerosos tras ella.

No muy lejos de ahí, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y preciosas facciones presenció la escena. Componiendo una sonrisa, caminó en dirección de donde se escuchaban más fuerte las pisadas de una iracunda kunoichi.

La siguió hasta el cuarto de medicinas, donde observó como se puso a buscar los frascos que necesitaba. Itachi se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta, mientras esperaba a que descargara su ira con los inocentes medicamentos.

Lo poco que logró distinguir de su perorata fue: "cabrón", "pervertido", "exasperante", "sólo 1 una puta hora", y "ahorcarlo", y supo lo _bien_ que le había ido con el copyninja.

─ ¿Debería preguntar? ─ dijo en un tono divertido.

─ Lo harás de todos modos. ─ ladró ella.

─ Pues a como yo lo veo, las instalaciones del hospital siguen intactas, digo, a excepción de los agujeros que hicieron tus pies al llegar hasta aquí, pero son tan pequeños que no creo que represente gran problema. ─ dijo haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

─ Créeme, estuve a punto de despedazar el cuarto de interrogatorios número 2 utilizando su cabeza como martillo…

─ ¿Desde cuándo nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan guarda la compostura tan magistralmente?

La pelirosa cesó sus movimientos por fin, y agachó su cabeza. Fue entonces que Itachi notó que sus hombros estaban temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella buscando consolarla, pero antes de poder colocar una mano en su hombro, ella volteó a verlo con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que le hubiera visto mucho tiempo. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban tenuemente teñidas de rosa, sus enormes ojos estaban húmedos, y tenían pequeñas gotitas de sus lágrimas incrustadas en sus pestañas.

─ En verdad ha vuelto. ─ dijo, riendo quedamente, provocando que las lágrimas que estaba aguantando crearan caminos húmedos por sus mejillas.

Itachi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos.

─ El bastardo ha vuelto, luego de que… maldita sea en verdad quería golpearlo. ─ balbuceaba mientras trataba de contener más lágrimas. Su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

─ Perdóname, me siento como una tonta. ─ se disculpó ─ Debería irme ya, si escapa, Tsunade me asesinará, y yo tendré que asesinarlo a él después.

Recogió los frascos que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Itachi no logró hacer más que observarla mientras se marchaba, tratando de ignorar el mal presentimiento que sentía.

* * *

─ ¿Y bien? ─ preguntó de nuevo, al ver que el pequeño ninken permanecía callado.

Kakashi estaba cruzado de brazos, ignorando el delicioso aroma de su comida enfriándose.

─ ¿Por qué tratas a Sakura-chan como si fuera una extraña? ─ dijo por fin el can.

─ Porque para mí _es_ una extraña. Y quiero saber cómo esa extraña pudo invocar a uno de mis ninken. ─ respondió, comenzando a molestarse por todo este maldito secretismo.

─ Es que ella no es una extraña. ─ insistió el can.

─ No sé cómo explicarte… ─ susurró su invocador en un tono de advertencia ─ que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ella.

Sostuvieron sus miradas por unos minutos hasta que el Pakkun cedió.

─ No hicimos ningún contrato con ella, Kakashi. ─ suspiró ─ Jamás lo haríamos.

─ ¿Y cómo acudiste a su llamado entonces?

─ Cuando caíste en coma, ninguno de nosotros se preocupó realmente… ─ dijo avergonzado ─ Creímos… creímos que solo eras un flojo que no quería despertar, luego de haber tenido esa batalla. Es decir, ya te había pasado en peleas anteriores, y bueno…. Luego de un tiempo, decidimos ir a ver qué pasaba contigo, porque hasta para ti era demasiado. Fue cuando Sakura-chan nos explicó lo que significaba un "coma". Y no era que sólo estuvieras dormido y no quisieras despertar… Era que no _podías_ despertar. Y dijo algo como que te convertirías en un vegetal y que podías-podías…

─ Morir. ─ finalizó Kakashi.

─ Sí. ─ afirmó Pakkun con la cabeza gacha ─ Veníamos en secreto a ver cómo estabas, hasta que un día nos descubrió.

 _***5 meses antes***_

 _8 sombras de distintos tamaños se cernían sobre y alrededor de la cama de hospital del cuarto número 159._

─ _Sigue dormido._

─ _No puede seguir dormido, algo debe estar mal con él._

─ _Debemos preguntarle, ella nos dirá qué pasa._

─ _¿Decidieron venir todos, esta vez? ─ preguntó Sakura, entrando sin que la detectaran._

─ _¡Sakura-chan! ─ se giraron todos al mismo tiempo._

─ _Si querían visitarlo, solo debían pedirlo, ¿saben? ─ dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Kakashi, acariciando las cabezas de todos al pasar ─ He querido hablar con ustedes, pero no sé cómo contactarlos._

─ _Sabemos que no somos permitidos desde el "incidente" de Buru. ─ gruñó Pakkun ─ No queríamos meterte en problemas._

 _-Llámese incidente al intento del can por comerse a la mascota de Tsunade-_

─ _Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ─ llamó su atención Bisuke ─ ¿Qué ocurre con Kakashi? ¿Por qué no quiere despertarse?_

 _La pequeña sonrisa que tenía la chica se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de profunda preocupación._

─ _No está dormido, cayó en estado de coma…_

─ _¿Coma? ¿qué es un coma? ─ preguntó Buru._

─ _Yo no lo he visto comer nada. ─ apunto Uhei._

 _Sakura se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama._

─ _Ustedes han visto cuando Kakashi-sensei se ha sobre esforzado utilizando su Sharingan. Incluso ha llegado a estar en cama por semanas completas, ¿verdad? ─ dijo, captando su atención._

 _Todos asintieron con la cabeza._

─ _Bien, pues esas veces, Kakashi-sensei ha estado sólo dormido. Cuando le hablabas o lo movías, despertaba, y podía hablar incluso las veces que su cuerpo estaba débil para moverse. ─ explicó ─ Esta vez no es así… Kakashi-sensei no puede despertar. No importa cuánto lo llames, o cuánto lo muevas, no despertará. Su cuerpo está como…apagado._

─ _¿Por qué no puede despertar? ─ preguntó Urushi, frotando su hocico contra la mano de Kakashi ─ ¿qué es diferente esta vez?_

─ _¿Todos esos tubos conectados a él son para recargar sus pilas? ─ preguntó Shiba._

─ _Esta vez, Kakashi sufrió una herida muy grave en la cabeza. Dañó una parte muy sensible de su cerebro, lo que provocó que su cuerpo ya no responda a estímulos externos. ─ explicó ─ Esos tubos lo que hacen es proveerle oxígeno y suero, porque su cuerpo está muy débil para trabajar por sí solo. Y yo vengo todas las noches para hacer trabajar manualmente todos sus músculos, cuidar que sus órganos funcionen adecuadamente, y no se deterioren… Nadie había estado en un coma tan prolongado antes._

─ _¿Y cuándo se encenderá su cuerpo otra vez? ─ preguntó esta vez Buru, su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su invocador._

─ _Lo lamento chicos, yo… y-yo─ dijo, llorando quedamente ─ ya ha pasado un mes, ¡y sólo no consigo nada!_

─ _Sakura-chan… ─ la llamó Guruko, que estaba al lado de ella._

─ _Soy una inútil… Si él no despierta pronto, su cuerpo podría entrar en estado vegetativo, y podría ya no despertar. Inclulso… e-él podría…._

 _Todos se sumieron en un pesado silencio, captando el mensaje. Algunos de los chicos dejaron salir pequeños aullidos de tristeza._

─ _Kakashi confía en ti, Sakura-chan. ─ dijo Shiba, poniendo una pata en una de sus rodillas._

─ _Desde que eres médico, solo deja que tú lo atiendas. ─ aseguró Guruko._

─ _A mí incluso me curaste esta pata una vez. ─ comentó Akino, levantando una patita._

─ _Y a mí, me curaste el corte feo de mi espalda en esa misión en la nación de las olas. ─ siguió Uhei._

─ _¡Y me quitaste todas esas pulgas la otra vez! ─ bramó emocionado Buru._

 _\- ¿Sabías que sólo le gusta ese pastel que tú haces? ─ dijo Urushi ─ Ese de limón. Y Kakashi_ _ **odia**_ _los postres._

─ _A Kakashi no le gusta verte llorar. ─ dijo Pakkun, sentándose de un salto en su regazo._

 _Sakura se sonrojó ante este último comentario, y abrazó a Pakkun para ocultarse de ellos._

─ _Gracias chicos… en verdad. ─ dijo, sonriendo enternecida por sus intentos de animarla._

─ _Nosotros confiamos en ti Sakura-chan. ─ le animó Uhei._

 _La sonrisa de la pelirosa se ensanchó aún más, y acarició a los que estaban más cerca de ella con cariño._

─ _No saben lo bien que se siente tenerlos cerca. ─ suspiró ─ Casi siento que sólo está dormido, y mañana intentará huir como siempre. ─ rió quedamente._

─ _Puedes llamarnos cuando quieras, Sakura-chan. ─ le dijo Guruko, frotándose contra su pierna ─ No importa que tan lejos estemos, vendremos a ti._

─ _Pero… ¿eso no es en contra de las reglas o algo así? ─ preguntó preocupada ─ Él podría molestarse…_

─ _Créenos, somos_ _ **nosotros**_ _quienes estamos_ _ **cumpliendo**_ _con las reglas Sakura-chan. ─ exclamó Buru. Shiba le dio un empujón para callarlo._

─ _¿Eh…? ─ atinó a decir la confundida pelirosa._

─ _Sakura-chan, ¿tienes comida? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ─ irrumpió Guruko._

 _Ella volvió a sonreír._

─ _Están de suerte. Pensaba enviarles esta canasta con quien estuviera de guardia hoy. No sabía cómo se habían estado alimentando este tiempo… ─ y les mostró una canasta llena de comida, tal como Kakashi se las preparaba._

─ _Hagamos un trato: tú nos llamas, nosotros acudimos, ¡y tú nos das comida! ─ dijo dando saltitos Uhei._

─ _Me parece un buen trato. ─ concedió ella, comenzando a repartir la comida._

 _Todos aullaron de felicidad._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

─ Después de ese día, estábamos seguros de que ella cuidaría de ti, y que todo estaría bien. ─ concluyó Pakkun.

─ Me estás diciendo… ─ comenzó Kakashi lentamente, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con una mano ─ que ustedes hicieron un trato con esa niña, ¿por comida?

─ No. La idea del trato fue sólo una distracción. ─ contestó Pakkun.

─ ¿Distracción? ¿Cómo que una distracción? ¿Distracción de qué? ─ preguntó confuso.

─ Tú nos ordenaste, muchos años atrás, que cuidáramos de ella cuando tu no pudieras hacerlo. ─ sentenció el ninken.

Kakashi se congeló en su sitio. No podía ser…

─ También nos dijiste que nunca se lo dijéramos, para que ella no lo malinterpretara, o nos podía ir muy mal a todos. Incluyéndote.

El dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos… Aparentemente, esta chica parecía ser más importante de lo que creía.

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya.

─ Necesito salir de aquí. ─ hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se sentía débil y su cuerpo protestaba.

─ Kakashi, en verdad no deberías…

─ Tú eres quien no debería darme órdenes. ─ respondió en tono gélido. Sus piernas y brazos comenzaban a escocerle, su cabeza daba vueltas, y comenzaba a ver borroso.

─ Ve y busca a Gai, a Azuma, a Genma... a quien encuentres primero, solo dile que he despertado y que necesito verlo. ─ ordenó Kakashi ─ Ahora.

─ Jefe, no puedes estar hablando en serio… entiendo que no puedas confiar en ella, pero nosotros no te mentiríamos. ─ trató de razonar Pakkun, preocupado por el estado de su invocador ─ Ella es tu estudiante, lo ha sido desde que es una chiquilla. Hemos tenido misiones con ella, con el chico Uchiha y el rubio ruidoso. Justo antes de la guerra tú mismo dijiste que …

Kakashi no logró a escuchar sus palabras. Se desvaneció al lado de su cama en un ruido sordo.

* * *

Sakura llevaba en una pequeña bandeja los frascos de medicina y las vitaminas de Kakashi. Estaba segura de que tendría que meterle el arroz por la intravenosa para hacer que el hombre comiera.

' _Como niños pequeños…'_ , suspiró. Todos sus chicos eran así.

Pero si pudo manejar al Kakashi en su máximo potencial, en sus condiciones actuales podía representar tanto peligro.

Bueno, no taaaanto preligro…

En serio, se suponía que el hombre NO la recordaba, lo que significaba que, para él, ella era una completa extraña… Una extraña a la que se le había insinuado.

Una extraña a la que había acorralado contra la pared, inundándola con su aroma a jabón y a pino fresco que todo él emanaba. Le había rosado, casi imperceptiblemente el cuello con su nariz, disparando su pulso y le había susurrado en ese barítono que deshacía todos los soportes que la mantenían en tierra firme…

' _Basta'_ , se reprendió mentalmente.

De nuevo, se suponía que era una extraña, bien podía haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra que estuviera atendiéndolo… sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión con la que sostuvo la pequeña bandeja donde cargaba con sus medicamentos.

' _¡¿Y a mí que diablos me importa?!'_

Iba llegando a su habitación, con peor humor con el que había salido, pero antes de abrir la puerta y haberle beber la medicina con todo y frasco, se detuvo al escuchar el tono molesto de su voz:

─ _Pakkun, ve y busca a Gai, a Azuma, a Genma... a quien encuentres primero, solo dile que he despertado y que necesito verlo. ─ ordenó Kakashi._

─ _Jefe, no puedes estar hablando en serio… entiendo que no puedas confiar en ella, pero nosotros no te mentiríamos. ─ trató de razonar Pakkun, preocupado por el estado de su invocador ─ Ella es tu estudiante, lo ha sido desde que es una chiquilla. Hemos tenido misiones con ella, con el chico Uchiha y el rubio ruidoso. Justo antes de la guerra tú mismo dijiste que… ¡KAKASHI!_

Sakura entró como un vendaval a la habitación, justo antes de que la cabeza del peligris rebotara contra el piso.

─ Maldito idiota… no extrañaba tu testarudez. ─ dijo, pero su expresión indicaba lo realmente preocupada que estaba.

─ No sé cómo te las arreglas para siempre llegar a tiempo. ─ apremió Pakkun.

─ Yo tampoco. ─ respondió sinceramente.

La pelirosa acomodó el peso muerto de Kakashi sobre ella, abrazando la cintura del hombre como podía con uno de sus pequeños brazos, mientras que con el otro retiraba la sábana manchada de comida que se había desparramado en el pobre intento de huida.

El ninken tomó uno de los extremos de la sábana también para ayudarla a quitar el desastre.

─ Pakkun, ¿podrías traerme un par de toallas y una sábana nueva, por favor? ─ le pidió mientras acomodaba el peso de Kakashi para que no se le cayera ─ Ya sabes dónde están.

─ A la orden. ─ contestó, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

Sakura se giró para acomodar a Kakashi en la cama nuevamente, pero de pronto, éste comenzó a removerse, tratando de quitársela de encima sin muchas fuerzas y gruñendo en protesta.

─ Tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei. ─ le dijo con voz calma, lo cual tuvo un efecto inmediato, ya que, al escucharla, el hombre dejó de empujar ─ Así es, todo está bien.

Lo sentó en la cama, y cuando se disponía a acomodarlo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez no la estaba empujando.

─ ¿Kakashi-sen…?

Sus manos recorrieron el camino desde la parte posterior de sus rodillas, subiendo lenta y suavemente hasta situarlas en su trasero, y dando un pequeño apretón, la acercó a él, enterrando su cara entre sus senos y aspirando profundamente mientras volvía a apretar su trasero.

Una vez satisfecho, sus manos aflojaron su agarre, liberándola, y se dejó caer en la cama en un ruido sordo.

Las rodillas de Sakura temblaron y cedieron ante su peso, tirándola al piso. El sonrojo de su rostro rivalizaba más con su camiseta roja y ya no tanto con su cabello, y aún podía sentir las llamaradas de calor que corrían por el camino que Kakashi había recorrido con sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sueños, sueños frustrados y recuerdos**

* * *

Su corazón seguía latiendo frenético, sus piernas aún no le respondían y un fuerte y demandante hormigueo seguía corriendo por su piel, buscando el calor que ese par de calientes y escurridizas manos se habían llevado consigo.

Un leve gruñido la hizo levantar la mirada. Y no sabía si agradecer o maldecir su propia suerte.

En la cama frente a ella, yacía el cuerpo laxo de Kakashi, tirado desordenadamente en la cama, temblando ligeramente, y por la altura donde estaba Sakura, sus ojos fueron a parar directamente a la entre pierna del hombre, y pudo notar que no faltaba mucho para que se _alzara_ una carpa de circo en esos impolutos pantalones blancos.

Tragó grueso.

' _Necesitas tranquilizarte, ya eres una adulta'_ , se reprendió mentalmente, _'Es un paciente… sólo es un paciente más, ¡y tú eres un médico, por todos los cielos! No es la primera vez que un hombre tiene una erección "involuntaria" …'_

Se levantó temblorosamente, ignorando la humedad que comenzaba a asentarse en sus bragas, y se compuso lo suficiente para entrar en modo médico, tratando de ignorar sus sucios pensamientos.

' _Lo que sí es nuevo son estas ganas de querer hacer algo al respecto…'_

Sacudió una vez más la cabeza, despejándola, y se dispuso a acomodar en una posición más aceptable al pervertido copyninja. Podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo del hombre emanaba a través de la tela del pijama que tenía, pero los traviesos escenarios que su mente estaba maquilando apenas, se esfumaron al ver el ceño fruncido que permanecía en su rostro, y las perlas de sudor que comenzaban a aparecer en su frente.

─ ¿Dónde diablos estás Pakkun? ─ dijo, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa blanca que tenía, dejándolo únicamente en su camisa interior negra.

─ Aquí están las toallas. ─ apareció de repente el ninken, haciéndola saltar de un susto.

─ ¡Pakkun! ─ gritó sorprendida ─ ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El pequeño ninken rehuyó su mirada, bajando sus orejas avergonzado.

─ Lo que pasa es, ─ comenzó ─ que Hiromi estaba en el cuarto de las toallas y las sábanas, y entonces... tú sabes cómo es esa chica, no tiene remedio… simplemente _adora_ a los perros.

A Sakura le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda.

─ Ya veo…

─ Entonces, yo traté de huir, pero ella _realmente_ conoce el lugar exacto para rascar. Y sabes lo _mucho_ que se _preocupa_ por Kakashi… ─ trató de explicar.

─ Pakkun… ¿le has dicho que Kakashi ha despertado? ─ preguntó Sakura, lanzando kunais por los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente.

─ Y-yo… b-bueno, verás Sakura-chan, sucede que…

─ ¡KAKASHI-SAMAAAA! ─ irrumpió una peliroja con un aullido extremadamente agudo y jodidamente molesto ─ ¡HE ESCUCHADO QUE HAS DESPERTADO Y YO…!

Se detuvo al instante al ver a Sakura parada al lado de la cama, y a Pakkun en estado catatónico a sus pies.

─ S-Sakura-senpai, pero si estás aquí…─ forzó una risa.

Sakura volteó con la misma sonrisa diabólica que le había dedicado a Pakkun.

─ ¿Dónde más podría estar, _Raito_? Kakashi es mi paciente después de todo. ─ dijo en un tono venenoso.

Raito Hiromi.

En resumidas cuentas: la puta del hospital.

Una pelirroja que cargaba con un par de senos que hacían sudar a la misma Tsunade, que siempre usaba el vestido (que parecía más una camisa) de enfermera demasiado corto y con un escote que no podía ser más pronunciado ya que si bajaba más el cierre prácticamente iría con el uniforme abierto a todas partes.

Tsunade no la despedía porque era increíblemente buena en su manejo de chakra para ser simplemente una enfermera (no era kunoichi).

Odiaba que le llamaran "Raito" porque sonaba como un nombre de chico, por lo que les pedía a todos que la llamaran por su nombre de pila. Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade eran las únicas que no lo hacían, ya que no le temían como el resto de las chicas. Y los hombres simplemente hacían cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Todos menos Itachi, quien la ignoraba magistralmente.

─ Escuché que había despertado, q-quería saber si había algo que yo…

─ No. ─ la cortó de tajo Sakura ─ Lo tengo bajo control, pero agradezco tu amabilidad.

Hiromi cerró la boca haciendo un mohín.

─ Bien, ─ recompuso una sonrisa ─ si algún día sientes que es demasiad…

─ Gracias, Raito.

La voluptuosa chica cerró la boca una vez más, pero antes de irse admitiendo su derrota, vio a Pakkun tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Sonrió como gato.

─ Pakkun, cariño, ¿no quieres uno de _mis bocadillos_? ─ le llamó, agachándose pronunciadamente, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran por el movimiento.

El ninken salivó al verla, pero al voltear hacia Sakura, recordó lo importante que era conservar su piel para que mantuviera todos sus órganos dentro de él.

─ siento, yo… debería irme. ¡Me llamas para cualquier cosa, Sakua-chan! ─ y desapareció en una pequeña nube.

Sakura comenzaba a tener dificultades manteniendo su sonrisa.

─ En verdad necesito regresar a mis labores, y te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo. ─ espetó Sakura, sintiéndose asfixiada de seguir en el mismo cuarto que la pelirroja

─ Yo quería verlo, después de tanto tiempo…

─ Está dormido, y de todos modos no aceptará visitas hasta nuevo aviso.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ─ bramó molesta.

─ De hecho, si puedo. ─ respondió con toda tranquilidad ─ Te recuerdo que es _mi_ paciente, y que aparte de eso, soy tu superior, por lo que las órdenes las doy yo, y tú las acatas.

Hiromi se tragó las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Sabía que no le convenía estar en malos términos con la Haruno.

─ ¿Por qué evitas que cualquiera se acerque a él, _Senpai_? Pareciera que te lo quieres quedar todo para ti. ─ escupió con cizaña.

Sakura sentía que corría lava en lugar de sangre por sus venas y que podía escupir fuego por la boca y la nariz.

Esta chica no se rendía desde que Kakashi fuera admitido en el hospital. Quiso convertirlo en su paciente, como siempre hacía cuando veía algo que le gustara. Obligaba a las pobres enfermeras a cambiar los papeles y siempre terminaba teniendo los shinobis (ya que no le gustaban los simples aldeanos) más guapos que llegaban al hospital, y que no tuvieran lesiones mayores.

Así que Kakashi era el "premio mayor" para ella.

─ A diferencia tuya, Raito. Yo me preocupo por mis pacientes y su recuperación, no por su tamaño…. ─ se aclaró la garganta ─ ejem, es decir, por su rango. No repetiré una vez más, tengo trabajo que hacer. Y tú también.

La pelirroja se limitó a mirarla con odio profundo, y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Y sin poder contenerse más, Sakura explotó.

─ ¡Tú y tu jodido perro! ¡Par de pervertidos! ─ gruñía mientras conectaba la intravenosa en el pálido brazo de Kakashi para administrarle su dosis de suero y medicamentos.

─ ¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué esa maldita fijación con los senos descomunales?!

Aventó la silla que tenía cerca de ella en su estallido de furia, haciéndola añicos.

* * *

─ ¡Oh, mira! Ahí está. ─ señaló.

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Hiromi-chan, espera! ─ gritó una castaña, apurando el paso para alcanzar a la pelirroja al perderla de vista cuando giró en una esquina.

El pasillo estaba desierto.

─ ¿Hiromi-ch...? ─ fue interrumpida al ser jalada dentro del armario de escobas.

─ Hatake ha despertado. ─ dijo Hiromi a su amiga.

─ Hatake… ¡¿HATAKAE KAKASHI HA DESPERTADO?! ─ gritó sorprendida.

─ ¡Cierra la boca! ─ siseó la pelirroja, tapándole la boca.

─ Lo siento, es solo que me has sorprendido… ─ se disculpó apenada ─ ¿Estás segura? La gente ya comenzaba a hablar… decían que ya nunca despertaría. Muchos incluso sugirieron que ya estaba muerto y que Haruno-san había enloquecido y se había negado a entregar el cuerpo, por eso no deja que nadie lo vea. Es muy extraño, ¿no te parece? Porque…

─ ¡Por Kami! ¿Es que nunca sabes cuándo callarte Kaede? ─ volvió a taparle la boca.

─ ¡Oh sh-n-to! ─ dijo aún con la boca cubierta.

─ Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy segura de que despertó. No fue difícil hacer que ese saco de pulgas hablara… ─ comento haciendo una mueca de asco ─ Me lo topé en el cuarto de blancos, justo cuando me estaba terminando de arreglar luego de que Takuya saliera… me dio el susto de mi vida. En serio, entonces…

Kaede la veía y escuchaba con total atención y devoción. Y es que para la castaña no existía nadie tan hermoso ni tan perfecto como Hiromi… No entendía cómo todos podían odiarla. Con una sonrisa como la suya, que podría iluminar toda la aldea, y ese cabello color rojo cobrizo, largo y ondulado. Sus felinos ojos color miel eran hipnotizantes, y su manejo de chakra era tan pulcro y exacto, que sentía su corazón acelerarse al verla trabajar.

─ ¡Pero la perra de Haruno estaba ahí! No pude verle un solo pelo a Kashi-kun… ─ se quejó haciendo un puchero.

─ No te preocupes, Hiromi-chan, él huirá tan pronto como le sea posible. Ni siquiera Haruno-san podrá contenerlo. ─ le aseguró Kaede.

* * *

Por fin, después de haber destrozado y limpiado posteriormente la habitación, Sakura se encontraba más tranquila. Estaba pasando un paño húmedo por la frente y los brazos de Kakashi, tratando de bajar su temperatura corporal.

Afuera ya estaba comenzando a atardecer.

Una vez hubo terminado la última vuelta, exprimió el paño húmedo en el recipiente que tenía, y lo dejó colgando para que se secara. Prosiguió con una toalla seca para retirar los restos de humedad que quedaban en su piel, y comprobar nuevamente si ya había descendido la temperatura del hombre.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, se encontraba estable ahora. Se veía… _casi_ inofensivo. Por suerte su _otro problema_ también había _bajado_ , lo que facilitó muchísimo su tarea.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, y comenzó con su chequeo rutinario. Todo estaba en orden, lo único que parecía alterado de algún modo eran sus músculos. Se encontraban tensos debido al sobre esfuerzo del largo día de hoy.

Se dispuso entonces, a proporcionarle un masaje relajante, enviando un poco de chakra a las partes más tensas, logrando desinflamarlas.

Al finalizar, tomó su camisa blanca de algodón, y se la colocó suavemente, para después recostarlo y arroparlo con la sábana limpia. Las noches ya comenzaban a ser más heladas por la llegada del otoño.

El cielo ya estaba más oscuro, y Sakura se sentía exhausta. Necesitaba urgentemente un baño caliente, una taza de chocolate y una buena cantidad de horas de sueño para poder ser funcional el día de mañana.

─ Nos veremos mañana, Kakashi-sensei. ─ dijo suavemente, acariciándole el cabello, y bajando su mano hasta su mejilla enmascarada.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a irse, tomaron su mano sorpresiva y posesivamente.

─ ¿Kakashi...?

El hombre seguía dormido, pero la tenía firmemente tomada de la mano. Ella podía simplemente zafarse, pero fue incapaz.

─ Me va a dar algo contigo... ─ suspiró ─ Bien. Me quedaré un poco. ─ concedió, aunque sabía que él probablemente no era ni consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acomodó como pudo al lado de él, sin invadir su espacio personal, y lo observó atentamente bajo la luz de la luna que ya se filtraba por la ventana, reflexionando sobre la complejidad de los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior.

La verdad es, que Sakura no era una chica con experiencia… No había tenido novio jamás, no había dado su primer beso, ni siquiera había tenido su primera cita. Y todo era culpa de nada más y nada menos que del hombre que yacía profundamente dormido: Hatake Kakashi.

En serio, el simplemente había llegado a voltear su mundo de cabeza…

Ella era una chica feliz, despreocupada. Su familia era sencilla: su padre era alfarero y su madre se dedicaba a pintar cerámica. Tenían un negocio modesto y vivían tranquilamente en los límites de la aldea, cerca del bosque.

Se había fijado como meta ser ninja desde que un día, su gato, "El señor gato", salió de su casa una noche fría de invierno.

 ** _*** 16 años atrás ***_**

 _La pequeña Sakura tomó su abrigo super esponjoso color verde hoja, se puso su gorrito y sus botas, y salió en busca de su felino amigo. No era la primera vez que El Señor Gato salía repentinamente de la casa._

 _Desde que ella lo rescatara del basurero, y curara su patita, se habían hecho amigos inseparables. El Señor Gato seguía a Sakura a todas partes, y sólo dejaba que ella lo acariciara._

 _Pero también, al Señor Gato le gustaba jugar al escondite con ella._

 _La primera vez que Sakura no encontró a su felino amigo, le invadió una profunda tristeza pensando que tal vez ya no la quería. No aparecía por ninguna parte, no atendía a sus llamados, ni se había acercado a su plato con comida en todo el día. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a llorar, escuchó un maullido no muy lejano._

 _Sakura siguió el sonido hasta que dio con él. Y luego de eso el felino la siguió de regreso a casa, como acostumbraba hacer siempre._

 _Este patrón se fue repitiendo con el tiempo, por lo que ahora la pequeña no estaba preocupada, sino divertida. Comenzó a buscar en los lugares donde antes lo había encontrado, sin tener éxito. Fue entonces cuando escuchó su maullido._

 _Provenía desde el interior del bosque, mas no se dejó amedrentar. Al vivir en los límites, todos los días jugaba en él, así que, con paso seguro, comenzó a caminar._

 _Pronto se dio cuenta de su error..._

 _Era de noche, muy entrada la noche. Por lo que el bosque lucía sumamente distinto a cuando jugaba de día. No reconocía esos árboles, que parecía que se hacían cada vez más grandes. Las ramas entrecruzadas hacían figuras extrañas que veía por el rabillo del ojo, pero desaparecían cuando volteaba._

 _Comenzó a caminar más rápido._

 _Los maullidos del Señor Gato comenzaban a difuminarse por momentos, mezclándose con todos los ruidos del bosque. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el pecho y ya no sabía si eran sus pisadas las que escuchaba o si alguien, o algo la estaba siguiendo._

 _Decidió detener su carrera en un árbol especialmente viejo, cuyas raíces sobresalían del piso y formaban una pequeña cueva donde pudo refugiarse. Estaba temblando, tapando sus oídos para acallar todos los sonidos, y había comenzado a llorar casi sin darse cuenta._

 _Un crujido de una rama especialmente fuerte se escuchó cerca, por lo que se encogió aún más en sí misma._

─ _Yo._

 _La pequeña Sakura dio un brinquito del susto y levantó su cabeza para ver quién era. Un hombre con uniforme de ANBU, máscara de lobo y cabello plateado estaba en cuclillas ante ella._

─ _¡Estoy salvada! ─ gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él._

─ _No deberías hablar con extraños, y mucho menos abrazarlos, ¿sabes? ─ inquirió él, sin corresponder su abrazo._

─ _Todos los ANBU son unos extraños. ─ afirmó ─ Pero cuidan la aldea, es lo que papá dice._

─ _¿Y cómo sabes que no soy malo? ─ la cuestionó de vuelta._

─ _Porque ya estás todo manchado de sangre, si fueras malo solo me habrías matado, no estarías hablando conmigo._

 _El hombre río quedamente._

─ _Veo que eres una niña muy lista. ─ le palmeó la cabeza._

 _En eso, se escuchó otra vez un maullido a lo lejos._

─ _¡El Señor Gato! ─ exclamó la pequeña._

─ _¿El Señor Gato?_

─ _Sí, es mi gato. ─ afirmó ─ Jugamos al escondite, pero me perdí en el bosque._

─ _Ya veo._

─ _Lobo-san, Lobo-san. ¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlo?_

 _El hombre pareció pensárselo, pero después simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario de donde Sakura estaba_ _ **segura**_ _, provenía la voz._

─ _Lobo-san, ¿por qué allá? Estoy segura de que es hacia allá. ─ apuntó al lado contrario._

─ _Tengo buen oído. Es por acá. ─ y sin más, siguió caminando._

 _Sakura se le dio alcancé y le tomó la mano. Él se tensó, pero la dejó ser._

 _Luego de unos minutos caminando, se detuvieron en un árbol. El ANBU de un brinco llegó a una rama alta, dijo una palabrota que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y se tapara la boca, y bajó con un ronroneante gatito en los brazos._

─ _¡Señor Gato! ─ dijo feliz la pequeña ─ ¡Muchas gracias Lobo-san!_

─ _Hm._

─ _Oh, te ha rasguñado. ─ apuntó._

─ _No es nada._

─ _¡Sí que lo es! ─ dijo ─ Sostenlo de nuevo, por favor._

 _El ANBU resopló, tomando el gato y poniéndose de cuclillas de nuevo. La pequeña comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos algo que parecía no encontrar._

─ _Ya deberías regresar a tu casa._

─ _¡Aquí está! ─ exclamó sacando un curita rosa y un pequeño pañuelo, rosa también._

 _Tomó la mano del ANBU, y comenzó a limpiarle la mano con su pañuelo._

─ _Se estropeará tu bonito pañuelo._

─ _¡Los pañuelos son para estropearse! ─ respondió sin quitar atención de su mano._

 _Terminó de limpiar su mano, y colocó ceremoniosamente el curita en la cortada. Lobo-san dejó salir una pequeña risita._

─ _El Señor Gato lo siente mucho. Pareces gustarle. ─ señaló la niña. El Señor Gato yacía acurrucado cómodamente en el pecho del ANBU._

 _En ese instante comenzó a nevar._

 _La pequeña Sakura soltó un gritito de genuina alegría, y comenzó a girar en círculos con los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo._

─ _Lobo-san, ¡está nevando!_

─ _Puedo verlo._

─ _¿No te gusta la nieve?_

─ _No me disgusta._

 _Pero ella no le prestó a tención a su respuesta, emocionada como estaba con la llegada de la nieve. Brincaba efusivamente su alrededor. Lobo-san la observó en apreciativo silencio, mientras sostenía al Señor Gato._

 _Fue cuando todo sucedió._

 _El ANBU volteó justo en el instante en el que el Señor Gato saltó en su defensa a la cara de su atacante, rasguñándolo y desviando el golpe. El perpetrador gruñó, lo agarró del lomo y lo aventó con fuerza contra un árbol, provocando que un seco "crack" silenciara el bosque._

 _La pequeña Sakura se quedó parada en donde estaba, viendo el bulto donde yacía el Señor Gato inmóvil._

 _Un gruñido, un par de limpios y elegantes movimientos con la espada, y varios chorros de sangre después, y el atacante quedó fuera de combate._

 _Ella ni siquiera registró los rápido movimientos, ni prestó atención a los chorros de sangre que se habían esparcido. Sólo veía el cuerpo inerte de quien fuera su mejor amigo, a los pies del árbol donde había estado atrapado, no hace mucho tiempo. Se acercó lentamente, lo tomó en sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a llorar en silencio._

─ _Lobo-san…_

─ _¿Hm?_

─ _Nunca había perdido a nadie antes. ─ confesó con voz entrecortada._

 _Él permaneció unos minutos en silencio, antes de responderle._

─ _Nunca se hace más fácil. ─ dijo suspirando._

─ _¿No?_

─ _No._

 _La nieve caía lentamente, comenzando a formar un delgado manto blanco sobre ellos y sobre el bosque. Sakura dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, y silenciosamente comenzó a cavar un hoyo a los pies del árbol con sus propias manitas, sin importarle la suciedad. Lobo-san se unió a ella._

 _Una vez llegaron a la profundidad adecuada, Sakura colocó al Señor Gato en el hoyo, acariciando por última vez su cabeza y detrás de sus orejas. Justo como a él le gustaba._

─ _Señor Gato, gracias por haber sido mi mejor amigo. ─ comenzó ─ Gracias por nunca dejarme sola, por calentarme en las noches frías y por comerte siempre ese pescado horrendo que hace papá._

 _El ANBU guardó silencio respetuoso._

─ _Y muchas gracias por defender a Lobo-san. ─ agregó, volteando hacia el ninja, dándole la palabra._

─ _Fuiste el gato más valiente que conocí. ─ dijo honestamente._

 _Ella pareció conforme con eso, y luego de otros minutos más de silencio, donde la niña lloró y se limpió ruidosamente su ya roja nariz con la manga de su abrigo, comenzaron a llenar nuevamente el pozo._

─ _Lobo-san, ¿por qué eres un ninja?_

─ _Porque alguien tiene que serlo._

─ _¿Has perdido a alguien?_

─ _Los he perdido a todos._

 ** _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Nunca le contó a sus padres esa noche, y ellos jamás se dieron cuenta. No se lo contó a nadie más tampoco. Por eso los sorprendió cuando les anunció que se convertiría en ninja.

Sus calificaciones fueron ejemplares, su capacidad de análisis era remarcable y tenía un gran control de chakra desde temprana edad. Cuando fue asignada al Equipo 7 y Kakashi-sensei les preguntó por qué habían decidido convertirse en ninja, quedó como tonta al no saber qué responder. Sentía que no podía contarle a nadie sobre aquella experiencia de esa fría noche de invierno.

Fue enorme su sorpresa al enterarse de que Kakashi-sensei era Lobo-san.

Se sentía siempre cohibida ante su presencia, y se esforzaba el doble para que él la reconociera… pero ese día no parecía llegar nunca. Pronto se dio cuenta que él sencillamente no recordaba ese día que fue tan importante e impactante para ella...Y trató de fingir que no le importaba.

Pero las cosas realmente comenzaron a complicarse al cumplir 16 años, cuando Sakura tuvo su primer sueño húmedo… con Kakashi-sensei.

La primera noche se sintió demasiado culpable y avergonzada, y no se sentía capaz de ver al hombre a la cara porque ella _realmente_ lo había disfrutado. Tanto así que el hombre llegó a preguntarle la había molestado de alguna forma, porque parecía estarle rehuyendo... Claro que fingió demencia, y se obligó a si misma a olvidarse del asunto para conservar su dignidad, y sobre todo salud mental y emocional intacta.

Pero su falsa paz duró solo 2 semanas, ya que mientras regresaban de una misión en el país del agua, Naruto propuso tomarse un día de descanso, puesto que tenían tiempo de sobra y se habían topado con unas aguas termales naturales escondidas en una montaña.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ella incluso fue la primera en secundar su propuesta…. Idiota.

 ** _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

─ _¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei! ─ rogaba Naruto ─ ¡El lugar es increíble, no podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar!_

─ _Vamos a buen tiempo, y las aguas termales naturales son excelentes para los músculos ─ agregó Sakura ─ podría darles un masaje relajante… ─ sobornó._

 _Kakashi detuvo su andar al escuchar eso último, y se supieron vencedores._

─ _¡EL ULTIMO EN ENTRAR AL AGUA ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO! ─ bramó el rubio mientras empujaba a Sai y corría al agua desvistiéndose._

 _Sai se quedó contemplando la escena unos segundos, para después proceder a empujar a Sakura e imitar a Naurto._

─ _¡Y eso por qué fue IDIOTA! ─ gritó molesta._

─ _Creí que se debía de hacer con la persona que asociáramos a un huevo podrido. ─ respondió simplemente, y siguió corriendo para darle alcance a Naruto._

 _Kakashi soltó una risita. Se levantó molesta y se fue corriendo igual que sus compañeros, dispuesta a asesinar a Sai, pero al llegar al ojo de agua donde habían estado sus compañeros, encontró el lugar solo._

 _Estaba por llamarle a Naurto, cuando escuchó sus gritos proviniendo de más arriba._

─ _¡ALEJATE DE MI COCHINO!_

─ _No importa si te quitas tu ropa interior, no hay mucho que pueda ver Sakura de todos modos._

 _Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar la implicación de Sai._

─ _¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS COMENTARIOS!_

 _Y se escucharon ruidos de pelea y salpicaduras de agua. Ella suspiró y decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, por lo que se sumergió en el agua, sintiendo como la cálida temperatura relajaba sus músculos y le provocaba un pequeño pero placentero escozor en las partes donde tenía heridas. Envió un poco de chakra a esos lugares las cerró por completo._

─ _¿Está buena? ─ preguntó Kakashi-sensei repentinamente._

 _Sakura sintió que tanto ella como el agua se evaporarían en segundos ante la deliciosa visión que tenía en frente._

─ _E-es delicioso… ─ susurró placenteramente._

 _Kakashi-sensei estaba entrando al agua, únicamente con un bóxer negro ceñido a su cuerpo y su máscara que parecía permanentemente adherida a su rostro. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir la agradable temperatura del agua, y se hundió completamente._

 _Al salir ya no se encontraba en la orilla, sino en medio del ojo de agua. Estaba de pie y el agua le cubría hasta poco más abajo de la cintura. Su cabello se veía de un gris un poco más oscuro, y caía por el peso del agua en él, por lo que tuvo que apartar los mechones que le estorbaban en el rostro, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de agua delinearan desde su cuero cabelludo, pasando por su rostro enmascarado, siguiendo la curvatura de su cuello, contorneando sus bien marcados y apetecibles abdominales, y perdiéndose finalmente en la orilla de sus aún más apretados boxers._

 _Se veía_ _ **comestible**_ _._

 _Sakura comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. Tenía la garganta seca, sentía como sus pezones se alzaban duros y anhelantes contra la mojada tela de su top deportivo, enviándole descargas de placer que le provocaban hormigueos hasta la punta de sus dedos, y sentía como una caliente humedad empapaba bragas, y que nada tenía que ver con las aguas termales._

 _Escenas de su sueño húmedo (y otras nuevas también) comenzaban a bombardear su cabeza, mostrándole las mil y una formas en que Kakashi podría hacerle perder el sentido._

─ _¿Sakura-chan? ─ preguntó por enésima vez el hombre._

─ _¡SI! ─ respondió con necesidad, su voz más aguda de lo normal y con más entusiasmo del necesario._

─ _Uh… bien, ¿estás segura?_

─ _Bastante segura. ─ corroboró aún sin distinguir sus sucias fantasías de la realidad._

─ _Bueno, deberías irte ya entonces._

─ _Sí deberí… ¡¿qué?!_

─ _Si no vas por leña ahora no estará el estofado a tiempo. ─ dijo el peligris, recostándose en una piedra de la orilla._

 _Sakura se congeló en su sitio, tratando de detener el impulso de su puño por golpearse la cara._

─ _¡Delicioso! ─ gritó Naruto sorpresivamente cerca ahora ─ ¡Tu estofado es casi tan bueno como el ramen Sakura-chaaan, me muero por probarlo!_

─ _Es una suerte que al menos eso lo puedas hacer bien. ─ agregó Sai con su sonrisa falsa._

 _Sakura redirigió la trayectoria de su puño hacia los rostros de sus compañeros, enviándolos varios metros lejos. Kakashi parpadeó confundido._

─ _¿Me perdí de algo? ─ preguntó._

─ _NO. ─ rugió ella, haciendo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo._

 _Maldiciendo su propia suerte, salió del agua hecha una furia, haciendo temblar el lugar con sus pisadas al recordar que se había ofrecido voluntariamente un masaje relajante a sus dos idiotas e inoportunos compañeros y al objeto de sus fantasías sexuales frustradas que era su sensei._

 ** _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Enterró su sonrojado rostro en las sábanas de la cama del hospital.

Ese sólo había sido el inicio de su tormento. Tuvo que aprender a dominar sus emociones cerca de su sensei, y continuamente tenía que desahogar sus frustraciones en la soledad de su habitación.

Le fue imposible fijarse en cualquier otro espécimen masculino desde ese entonces, porque su cuerpo parecía simplemente reaccionar ante él. Era condenadamente molesto, puesto que era precisamente el único hombre en el que no podía fijarse.

Pero vamos, ¿cuándo le habían gustado las cosas fáciles a ella de todos modos?

Porque si era posible describir a Hatake Kakashi en una sola palabra, aparte de pervertido, era complicado. La cabeza de un genio era un lugar extraño y retorcido. Y Kakashi era un genio entre genios. Había sido todo un viaje el haber llegado a conocerlo…

Bostezó una vez más, sintiendo como el cansancio hacía mella en ella, y decidiendo cerrar sólo un momento los ojos antes de irse, de quedó dormida.

* * *

Maldita sea… de nuevo estaba en esa jodida cueva. ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba seguro de haber salido…

— Todo está bien Kakashi-sensei…— le susurró tranquilizadoramente esa voz.

Todo su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó, sintiendo cómo suavemente frenaban su caía libre y lo enviaban a un lugar mucho más suave y cálido.

' _Sakura'_ , fue lo primero que pensó. Algo le pedía a gritos desde el fondo de su ser, que se aferrara a ella, que _necesitaba_ de ella… quienquiera que fuera.

Fue entonces que un apetecible aroma llegó de pronto a sus fosas nasales. Era dulce y sutil. Podía saborearlo... Un latigazo eléctrico de placer le endureció de inmediato su miembro con anticipación.

' _Ah, magnolias…'_ , reconoció su afilado olfato, haciendo que su cuerpo cobrara vida propia y tomara la fuente de ese embriagante ahora con sus manos.

Su visión era completamente oscura y difusa, pero por Kami que sus manos podían sentir la suavidad de unos poderosos muslos bien entrenados, coronados con un bien formado y redondeado trasero que simplemente tenía que apretar para sentir que no estaba delirando.

Acercó más el caliente y delicado cuerpo que tenía entre las manos, y su sólida erección se agitó con placer al aspirar nuevamente y sentir más concentrado el aroma a Magnolias, y junto con él, un par de modestos, pero increíblemente suaves senos restregándose contra su rostro.

Maldición, necesitaba tener ese cuerpo. Ya.

Pero el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo comenzaba a ser sofocante y sus músculos estaban aflojándose, protestando. Lo último que vio fue un par de intensos orbes verdes y una lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo cayendo frente a él.

…

Lo primero que escuchó fue un silbido a lo lejos.

Parpadeó y se enderezó lentamente. Estaba en su departamento. El armario de madera estaba frente a su cama, como siempre. La ventana al lado derecho estaba entreabierta, haciendo que las cortinas ondearan con la ligera y cálida brisa que entraba por ella.

El reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 8 AM. La puerta del lado izquierdo estaba entreabierta, y por ella entraba una suave melodía.

 ** _Y aunque parezcas despistado,_**

 ** _Con ese caminar pausado,_**

 ** _Conozco la razón,_**

 ** _Que hace doler tu corazón,_**

 ** _Por eso quise hacerte está canción._**

Quienquiera que estuviera cantando, siguió la canción silbando, mientras se escuchaba el choque de cacerolas en su cocina. Se sentía extremadamente desorientado, aunque no sabía _por qué_. Sabía que era su departamento, y todo parecía estar en su lugar, incluso reconocía (solo Kami sabrá por qué o de dónde) esa canción…

Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba fuera de lugar?

— Kakashi, ¿estás despierto? — le llamaron.

Sí, también conocía esa voz.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó dudoso, el nombre escapando de sus labios sin poder apenas procesarlo.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo escuchar como removían más cacerolas y platos, luego como habrían el grifo de la llave y finalmente, unas suaves pisadas le indicaban que alguien (' _Sakura'_ , aparentemente) se dirigían hacia él.

— Hola extraño. — le saludó una bajita chica de corto cabello rosa que se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Sus enormes ojos eran verdes, como el bonito diamante que adornaba su frente. Su boca era pequeña, de suaves labios color durazno estaba curveada en una traviesa sonrisa. Su piel era cremosa, y se encontraba cubierta únicamente por un ceñido y muy corto delantal de cocina blanco, que combinaba con la dulce apariencia que tenía.

Pudo notar que no llevaba nada debajo de ese pecaminoso delantal cuando llegó a la altura de sus pezones, y pudo casi _sentir_ lo duros que estaban.

' _Maldición…'_ , se relamió los labios.

¿De dónde diablos había salido esta exquisita chica?

¿Se habría quedado dormido al leer Icha Icha de nuevo?

No… no se parecía en nada a las voluptuosas chicas de sus páginas. Ella era… _distinta_.

Él odiaba los jodidos dulces, pero la chica parecía un postre de vainilla con crema batida y fresas que demandaba ser devorado sin decoro alguno.

' _Para chuparse los putos dedos…'_

— Pareces tener hambre… — dijo su vocecilla con tono sugerente, mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo.

Kakashi pudo sentir la caliente humedad en la entrepierna de ella, incluso a través de la tela de su pantalón negro, y a su vez, ella dejó escapar un delicioso gemido de placer al sentir como su ardiente y sólida verga se contraía de placer.

— Yo también tengo mucha hambre, _Sensei_ … — le dijo, mientras se frotaba contra él y le lamía la oreja.

No supo si fue su aroma, su traviesa sonrisa, su empapada intimidad, su habilidosa lengua o el tono sucio con el que usó ese honorífico, solo supo que ya no podía más y que _necesitaba_ hacerla suya.

La agarró con violencia por las caderas y la puso debajo suyo en la cama. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, bajó su pantalón liberando su palpitante miembro, y de un duro y rápido movimiento-

…

Se despertó agitado, y duro como una roca.

Parpadeó tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, y al ver la blanca habitación llegaron de golpe todos los recuerdos del día de ayer. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar debido a que algo debajo de él se movía…

— K-Kakashi-s-sensei…— dijo titubeante una ya conocida voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver que la chica con la que había tenido el sueño más caliente y bizarro de su vida se encontraba aprisionada bajo su peso, viéndolo con los ojos verdes nublados de placer y confusión a partes iguales.

— Buenos dí…as — entró Tsunade, congelándose en el acto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo!

Perdón por la tardanza, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero les esté gustando la historia, ¡no duden en dejar Reviews!

* * *

 **De vuelta a la Realidad**

* * *

El molesto e incesante ruido de la alarma no parecía callarse pronto.

Estaba buscando inspiración para levantarse, pero simplemente parecía no ser el día. Escuchaba la tranquila lluvia de afuera, adornada de vez en cuando por algunos truenos y maldijo la rotación de turnos. Sólo quería quedarse en cama, tomarse una enorme taza de chocolate caliente y leer un buen libro.

Se sentía adormilada y su cuerpo pesado, pero si no despertaba ya no llegaría a tiempo.

Trató de moverse para destrozar la alarma, pero algo se lo impidió. Muy lentamente, comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor. La trémula luz que provenía de afuera era suficiente para que viera que se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama… con una persona parcialmente sobre ella.

' _¡¿Qué diablos?!'_

Definitivamente estaba despierta ahora.

Forcejeó para salirse inmediatamente de la cama y mostrarle el infierno al imbécil confianzudo que estaba plácidamente dormido utilizándola como oso de peluche, pero no podía canalizar su chakra para quitárselo de encima. No lo podía mover un centímetro de encima. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, cuando sintió como un par de grandes y fornidos brazos estrechaban firmemente su cintura y la pegaban más al cuerpo que yacía a su espalda.

— ¿Por qué tan agresiva? Es muy temprano… — le gruñó una grave, sensual y muy conocida voz al oído.

Tenía que estar soñando, simplemente no podía estar pasando.

¡¿Qué jodidos estaba haciendo Kakashi-sensei en su cuarto, específicamente en su cama?!

¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

¿Por _qué…_?

 _Oh…_

No fue capaz de formular ni una pregunta más, ya que _sintió_ como Kakashi-sensei estaba besando y lamiendo sugerentemente la curva donde su cuello conectaba con su hombro.

' _No tiene su máscara puesta…'_

— ¿K-Kakash-i…sensei…q-qué est…?

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? — respondió mientras sus firmes y calientes manos se posaban en sus caderas y pegaban su trasero a la entrepierna de él, frotando toda su longitud en un lento y hambriento movimiento.

La garganta de Sakura emitió un involuntario gemido. Kakashi soltó una risita maliciosa contra su garganta al ver que ella dejaba de pelear por zafarse.

— Así me gusta… — dijo, mordiendo su hombro.

Una de sus manos comenzó a manosear sin consideración su trasero, apretándolo, mientras que la otra subía la holgada camisa de su pijama, y atrapaba uno de sus tensos pezones, provocando que Sakura se arqueara y gimiera con más fuerza. La mano que yacía en su trasero vagó hacia sus muslos y comenzó a torturarla, rozando su entre pierna por encima de sus bragas, mientras la embestía lentamente por detrás, aún con la ropa puesta.

Kakashi podía sentir sobre la tela como Sakura se iba mojando, provocando que se solidificara su creciente erección.

— S-sensei…y-yo…— gemía, retorciéndose de placer.

Kakashi gruñó y la embistió con más ímpetu. Sus manos abandonaron las atenciones que le estaban dando por momentos, y se dirigieron a su camisa para romperla de un tirón y apartarla de su camino.

— Cuando me hablas así me dan ganas de hacerte cosas muy malas, _Sakura-chan…_

La pelirosa soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Trató de voltear para poder verle el rostro, pero fue impedida a hacerlo.

— No, no, no… todavía no. Si te portas bien podrás ver. — sentenció, mientras una de sus manos se adentraba por fin en sus bragas, su pulgar encontrando fácilmente su duro e hipersensible clítoris, presionándolo en movimientos circulares. — Tienes que obedecer a tu sensei.

Dos de sus dedos se movieron, tanteando su entrada sin llegar a penetrarla. Una dolorosa e insoportable necesidad de algo que Sakura no terminaba de entender estaba comenzando a crecer con desesperación en su interior.

— Estás tan empapada… eres una traviesa Sakura-chan.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, una de sus manos se aferraba a la cama como si fuera el único soporte que tenía a la tierra, mientras que la otra se encontraba jalando el increíblemente suave cabello gris de su sensei.

El aroma a pino fresco que emanaba su caliente cuerpo estaba embriagándola, y demandando más contacto, comenzó a frotarse contra su mano, incrementando las asombrosas sensaciones que su toque experto le provocaba.

Casi se desvanece cuando sintió su boca atrapar uno de sus ya tiesos y necesitados pezones, al mismo tiempo que dos de sus largos dedos se adentraban en su apretada y chorreante cavidad.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei…! — gimió con fuerza.

— Estás tan estrecha… — gruñó — Tan preparada para mi…

— P-por favor, s-sensei…— rogó Sakura, presionando más su trasero contra la palpitante erección del hombre.

Su efecto fue inmediato, pues Kakashi soltó una palabrota en un ronco gemido, y de un rápido movimiento, puso boca abajo a Sakura, tomando posesivamente su cadera con una mano y con la otra su cabello, para impedir que volteara a verlo.

— ¿La quieres, Sakura-chan? — le preguntó mientras frotaba su dura longitud en su resbaladiza entrada, ya sin telas de por medio — Quiero escuchar cómo me ruegas por ella…

Su barítono envió chispazos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡K-Kakashi-s-sensei…!

…

Se despertó de golpe, sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba, quejándose insatisfecho. Podía sentir la caliente humedad pegando sus bragas en sus labios inferiores, y resopló con fastidio.

Si bien, había tenido bastantes, _BASTANTES_ sueños eróticos con Kakashi, ninguno se comparaba con este. El primero. El inicio de todo.

Su clítoris seguía palpitando anhelante, pero justo cuando se disponía a acudir a su llamado, sintió como la realidad le propinaba un mazazo de lleno en la cara, despertándola.

Recordó de golpe como él le había pedido inconscientemente que se quedara, y ella había decidido cerrar los ojos unos minutos para descansar… Y no estaba en su habitación, sino en el cuarto de hospital de Kakashi.

Pero eso no era todo.

Kakashi estaba despierto, o al menos eso parecía, pues su mirada vagaba por la habitación, como tratando de reconocer el lugar. No fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, que pudo observar que su vista se encontraba nublada aún, como si no hubiera terminado de despertar del todo.

Ahí se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban: Kakashi estaba sobre ella, sus manos cada una a los lados de su cabeza. Ella tenía las piernas abiertas con disposición, y él se encontraba acomodado entre ellas, con una evidente erección tratando de escapar de su pantalón. Sus pupilas estaban bastante dilatadas, y la veían con tal intensidad, que sintió como las paredes de su húmeda vagina se contraían suplicantes.

Él pareció registrar la información al mismo tiempo que ella, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, la puerta se abrió:

— Buenos dí….as — entró Tsunade, congelándose en el acto.

Pasó 1 minuto antes de que todo explotara.

— ¡SHISHOU! — gritó Sakura, pateando a Kakashi fuera de la cama.

— ¡HATAKEEEEEE! — bramó Tsunade, dispuesta a asesinarlo.

— ¡TSUNADE! — espetó Jiraiya, alcanzando apenas a detenerla.

— ¡¿JIRAIYA-SAMA?! — preguntó asombrado Kakashi mientras era arrojado fuera de la cama.

— ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?! — vociferó Naruto entrando como vendaval, seguido de Sasuke.

Kakashi golpeó la pared opuesta de donde se encontraba la cama.

Jiraiya le cayó encima.

Sasuke fue directo hacia Sakura, quien escondió su incandescente ser en su capa.

Naruto y Tsunade resoplaban como toros furiosos frente a los caídos, tronando sus nudillos.

Sai apareció de la nada en el alfeizar de la ventana con expresión ausente, como si hubiera llegado ahí por accidente.

Esa fue la escena con la que Itachi se encontró esa mañana mientras iba a dejar una bandeja de comida para Kakashi…

' _Como en los viejos tiempos'_.

* * *

— Tú no pierdes el tiempo chico… despertaste apenas ayer, y hoy ya estabas desayunando un delicioso bizcocho de fresa. — le _susurró_ Jiraiya soltando una risita pervertida — ¡Estoy tan orgull-!

Fue interrumpido por (otro) golpe de Tsunade.

— Yo no… — le fue atestado otro golpe igual de fuerte.

— Realmente ESPERO que NO. — siseó furiosa Tsunade, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Después de que pasara la conmoción, Tsunade envió a Sakura a descansar, al enterarse de que no se había marchado del hospital desde el día de ayer. La pelirosa obviamente no opuso resistencia alguna, y desapareció en el acto con una disculpa atropellada.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían intenciones de matar a quien fuera su sensei, pero Tsunade los corrió de la habitación, junto con Sai, alegando que tenían asuntos importantes que atender, y luego de un berrinche monumental del rubio, los tres fueron tras Sakura.

Una vez solos, Tsunade tomó del cuello a Kakashi y lo arrojó con fuerza de regreso a su camilla, provocando que ésta se rompiera y que Itachi tuviera que reemplazarla por una nueva y procediera a curarlo, pese a la evidente reticencia del peligris.

Jiraiya desistió en su intento de razonar con la Godaime puesto que comenzaba a sentir floja la mandíbula, así que todos permanecieron callados, esperando a que la explosiva mujer se tranquilizara.

— He terminado, Shishou. — rompió el silencio Itachi luego de unos minutos.

— Bien. Nos vamos. — dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Itachi para que saliera de la habitación. Una vez desapareció el muchacho, se giró hacía el par de pervertidos de cabello pálido — Aprovechen su tiempo sabiamente, tienen 2 horas. Y NADA de estupideces. — sentenció, fulminándolos con la mirada y saliendo dando un portazo.

— Siento que esto ya había pasado, ¿mi memoria estará volviendo? — dijo Kakashi sarcásticamente.

Jiraiya rió quedamente.

— No chico, lo que estás viendo es el futuro. Así será la pequeña Tsunade.

Kakashi resopló. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada completamente, cerrando su ojo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó en un tono más serio el Sanin.

— Apaleado. En muchos sentidos.

Jiraiya rió.

— Estarás bien. Sakura-chan realmente es una chica brillante. Ha dedicado los últimos 6 meses de su vida a mantener tu cuerpo intacto. Un par de meses de entrenamiento intensivo te pondrán en forma de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué nadie deja de hablar de ella? — gruñó.

— ¿En verdad no la recuerdas?

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, enviándole una mirada irritada.

— Porque parecían bastantes cercanos cuando llegué…

— Ni siquiera sé cómo terminamos así. — dijo más para sí mismo que para el viejo.

— Ah, pues verás, cuando un hombre y una mujer...

— Me refiero — lo cortó Kakashi — a que no estábamos juntos antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

— ¿Te desmayaste?

Suspiró con fastidio. Le relató un resumen de lo sucedido desde que él despertara el día anterior hasta esa mañana.

— Entiendo. — asintió con la cabeza — Yo llegué esta madrugada. No sabía que ya habías despertado, pero cuando llegué a la habitación parecías bastante… _cómodo._ — dijo, dándole una mirada sugerente — Los chicos y yo no quisimos molestar.

Kakashi lo vio con curiosidad, la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos.

—Tu antigua habitación, estaba desierta. Se veían signos de lucha, y me preocupé. Fue cuando escuché a Pakkun y tus chicos. Estaban unas puertas más allá. — comenzó a explicar — Cuando me acerqué me dijeron que estabas "ocupado", y me pareció extraño...

 _*****Esa noche*****_

 _Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el Sanin llegó a la aldea. Con un asentimiento a los guardias de la entrada, se dirigió directamente al hospital de Konoha._

 _Ya era costumbre que lo visitara al menos una vez al mes._

 _No quería toparse con la pequeña Tsunade… no soportaría que sus bonitos ojos se apagaran al escuchar que no había encontrado información útil que pudiera ayudar a su Sensei. Fue por eso que decidió entrar sigilosamente al hospital._

 _Por un momento creyó que era la habitación equivocada. Las ventanas estaban rotas, la camilla volcada y el equipo yacía hecho pedazos en el piso. En cualquier otra ocasión y cualquier otra habitación, no se habría alarmado. Era normal en una aldea ninja que los hospitales sufrieran las consecuencias de atender a ninjas que a veces se descontrolaban al estar en estado de shock._

 _Pero en la habitación de un paciente en estado de coma, especialmente si dicho paciente era Hatake Kakashi… sus alarmas se encendieron al reconocer la huella de su chakra. Sobre todo, al sentirla tan inestable._

 _Entonces, escuchó unas pisadas no humanas en el pasillo._

 _Salió silenciosamente siguiendo el sonido, hasta que se topó con una extraña y enorme sombra que se cernía en la puerta de una habitación al final del corredor. Estaba por atacar, cuando escuchó un "¡Worf!"._

— _¡Silencio! — susurró Pakkun._

— _¡Pero yo quería dormir con el jefe hoy! — aulló triste Uhei._

— _Está con Sakura-chan, parece que ya se han arreglado. — le reprendió Buru — No podemos molestar._

— _Buenas noches. — saludó Jiraoya._

— _¡Jiraiya-sama! — dijeron en coro._

— _SSHHH — los calló una vez más Pakkun._

— _¿Kakashi está ahí dentro? — preguntó el Sanin, acariciando a Buru._

— _Sí, pero está ocupado. — advirtió Akino._

— _¿Ocupado?_

— _¡El jefe ha despertado hoy! — brincó Uruchi con felicidad._

 _Jiraiya abrió los ojos, estupefacto._

— _¿Cómo…?_

— _No sabemos, Sakura-chan nos habló temprano y él ya estaba despierto._

 _Jiraiya hizo ademán de entrar, pero Buru se puso en su camino._

— _Está ocupado._

— _Sakura-chan está con él. Parece que están en el ritual humano de apareamiento._

— _Ya era hora…_ — _dijo Bisuke rodando los ojos._

— _¿Creen que la deje preñada? — preguntó con entusiasmo Urushi._

— _¡¿APAREAMIENTO?! — Jiraiya, saliendo de su estado de shock y abriendo de golpe la puerta. Todos se aferraron a un pedazo de ropa del Sanin para impedirle entrar, más no fue necesario forcejear, ya que, al ver la imagen dentro de la habitación, todos se quedaron en quietos._

 _En la cama yacía Kakashi_ _ **dormido**_ _(no inconsciente, registró Jiraiya), orientado hacia su izquierda, y entre sus brazos estaba durmiendo cómodamente Sakura, orientada hacia el mismo lado, mientras el peligris la estrechaba protectoramente en sus brazos, aspiraba el aroma de su rosado cabello y susurraba su nombre._

 _Jiraiya y los ninken se quedaron viendo la imagen enternecidos._

— _Deberíamos irnos. — dijo simplemente el Sanin. Los ninken asintieron en silencio y lo siguieron afuera de la habitación._

— _El jefe no la ha olvidado, estoy seguro. — dijo Buru, una vez cerrada la puerta._

— _¿Olvidarla? — preguntó confundido Jiraiya._

— _Cuando despertó, él no la reconocía… tampoco a los otros mocosos. — explicó Pakkun._

— _No recuerda haber sido su sensei. — agregó Bisuke._

 _Jiraiya se quedó mudo de la impresión._

— _Pero ya lo vieron, él no la ha olvidado. Tal vez sólo estaba confundido ayer. — dijo Uhei con optimismo._

— _Mañana lo sabremos. Vámonos. — dijo Pakkun. Se giró hacia Jiraiya, dio una pequeña reverencia y desapareció en una pequeña nube._

 _El resto lo imitaron, y Jiraiya se quedó solo en el pasillo._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Mientras el Sanin relataba su historia, Kakashi se había bajado la máscara y se había puesto a comer con entusiasmo al tener aún el estómago vacío desde ayer.

Siendo él una de las pocas personas con las que sentía la confianza de mostrar su rostro, Jiraiya pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor, la cara de asombro del Hatake al ir detallando la escena que protagonizó con la pelirosa.

Había bajado su plato de comida y los palillos se le habían caído, su único ojo visible se abrió paulatinamente en shock y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, Jiraiya se cubría la boca con una mano, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de "te hemos atrapado", soltando una risita.

— Concuerdo con Buru, no creo que la hayas olvidado realmente.

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos más, y cuando logró recuperarse, tomó sus palillos nuevamente y decidiendo ignorar la información que acaban de soltarle, se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

— ¿Seguirás negándote la posibilidad?

— No sé de qué hablas.

El Sanin suspiró decepcionado. No se rendiría en el tema, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Había cosas desagradables que tenía que contarle… mejor temprano que tarde.

— Me dijeron que ni siquiera recuerdas lo de Sarutobi…

— No. Sigo sin creerlo. — dijo suspirando.

— Yo tampoco. — asintió Jiraiya melancólicamente.

Kakashi dejó de comer nuevamente, y luego de unos segundos de vacilación, soltó la pregunta.

— ¿Alguien más?

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

— Jiraiya-sama.

Mas el hombre seguía en silencio, rehuyendo su mirada.

— Azuma y Kurenai se casaron, por fin. — empezó — Bastardos suertudos. Con todo lo que pasó en los exámenes chunin... De algún modo lo lograron, ¿sabes?

Kakashi permaneció callado, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal al escucharlo.

— Incluso, Kurenai quedó embarazada… ¡Una niña! El cabrón de Azuma apenas pudo asimilarlo…

Sin embargo, Kakashi no captaba nada de lo que decía. Sintió cómo su estómago se cerró de repente en un apretado nudo. Un zumbido tapó parcialmente sus oídos, haciendo que el sonido de opacara, y un martillo y un cincel invisibles comenzaban a perforar su cabeza.

— Ellos…

Jiraiya cortó su parloteo sin sentido. Suspiró pesadamente, y por fin lo vio a los ojos.

—...Azuma.

* * *

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE ASÍ NARUTO! — vociferó por millonésima vez la pelirosa desde su baño.

Prácticamente se evaporó del hospital cuando Tsunade la reprendió por excederse en sus horas de nuevo, conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior con su ex–sensei.

Es decir, apenas habían podido hablar. Desde que se despertara, el hombre había sido más frío y más oscuro que cuando se había presentado como su Sensei, años atrás. Si en ese entonces el tipo les exteriorizó textualmente que los odiaba, ahora parecía que el odio al no estar dividido en 3 se concentraba sólo en ella, y por consiguiente, era más puro.

Estaba segura de que la única razón por la que no había huido era porque no _podía_.

Había probado con insinuársele, había visto cómo perdía la confianza en sus ninken al estar "de parte de ella", y desacostumbrado como estaba a pelear, no era sabio tratar de salir a fuerza.

Trataba de no tomárselo personal, de todos modos. Era normal que se sintiera confundido y aturdido después de tanto tiempo. Ella incluso creía que, de estar en su lugar, también estaría escéptica… después de todo, eran 9 años de su vida los que habían perdido.

Sí, sí, sí…. Entendía todo eso. Pero o dejaba de molestarle.

' _Dolor es una palabra más aceptable'_ , aclaró en su cabeza. Suspiró amargamente mientras se seguía duchando.

Pero entonces, si realmente no la recordaba… ¿qué diablos había sucedido en la noche? ¿Por qué le había pedido inconscientemente que se quedara? ¿Acaso su subconsciente sí la recordaba…?

Y después amanecieron en una posición de lo más comprometedora… ¿habría soñado con ella?

' _¡JA!'_ , se rio de su propia estupidez.

Si bien, era _altamente_ probable que Kakashi hubiera tenido un sueño subido de tono como el de ella (tratar de ocultar esa poderosa erección habría sido tan efectivo como tapar el sol con un dedo), nada le aseguraba que hubiera sido realmente _con_ ella.

Resopló con fastidio. ¡Claro que no había soñado con ella! Tal vez hubiera soñado con una mujer con el cuerpo de Hiromi, Tsunade Ino o Hinata… no con un cuerpo tan ordinario como el suyo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba tallando su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a arderle la piel.

— ¡MATARLO! ESO HAREMOS, NO TE PREOCUPES SAKURA-CHAN…— escuchó como seguía gritando su rubio amigo.

— ¡SASUKE! — suplicó. Afuera se escuchó un golpe y un lloriqueo.

Sonrió. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, mientras se relajaba un poco.

Hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Tsunade y a Jiraiya-sama por haber llegado. Estaba segura de que el viejo y pervertido Sanin había ido precisamente para poner al día al copyninja de los eventos sucedidos en su enorme laguna mental, y con suerte, bajaría un poco su escudo de defensa.

Cerró la llave del agua, y se dispuso a arreglarse para ir a desayunar con los chicos.

Se secó, se vistió, y salió secando su cabello con una toalla, topándose con Naurto, quien estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, con un chichón en la cabeza, los ojos llorosos, y los brazos obstinadamente cruzados en su pecho.

— ¿Saldrás así? — inquirió el rubio, viéndola desaprobatoriamente de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó ella, molestándose — ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pasar tu aprobación para vestirme?

Por Kami, ella en verdad, en verdad adoraba a Naruto con toda su alma, pero el chico parecía tener el don de exasperar hasta el más pacífico monje de las montañas.

Era tosco, hiperactivo, terco, optimista y tan enérgico como un niño de 5 años que se acabó el tarro de galletas de chispas de chocolate una tarde a escondidas de su madre. No había día que no pelearan, y no había minuto en el que ella no lo reprendiera por algo.

Después de la guerra, con la muerte de su padre y una vez que volvieron a reunirse con Sasuke, tanto ellos como Sai se habían autoproclamado sus nuevas y asfixiantes figuras paternas.

— ¡Desde que ese pervertido se te echó encima! ¡Díselo Sasuke!

Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke, su furia menguando, pero sin dejarse amedrentar.

El serio y estoico muchacho siempre lograba cohibirla, desde sus tiempos en la academia. No es que fuera ninguna ciega, sus ojos eran perfectamente funcionales y podían admirar la belleza de sus facciones… pero parecía ser la única chica que no estaba enamorada de él.

Sus ojos… eran los que la ponían nerviosa. Esos orbes oscuros y profundos. Su padre solía decirle que los ojos eran las puertas del alma, y sólo podía ver dolor y rencor en los del Uchiha.

Y Sakura, siendo una niña ajena al mundo shinobi, siempre llevando una vida de lo más sencilla y pacífica, resultó ser increíblemente sensible para leer y descifrar a las personas, y no lograba entender como un niño a su edad pudiera emanar un aura tan negativa.

Al asignarlos al mismo equipo, trató como pudo de alegrar un poco Sasuke. De sacarlo de esa oscuridad en la que parecía estar atrapado. Sin embargo, el chico la hacía constantemente a un lado, alegando lo molesta que era, reafirmando que no necesitaba de nadie, y que una chica tan simplona como ella sólo era un estorbo en su camino.

A pesar de todo, tanto ella como Naruto jamás perdieron sus esperanzas en él, y no se rindieron hasta rescatarlo.

Ahora, seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke frío y reservado de siempre, y él y Naruto peleaban como antaño, pero su actitud para con ella había cambiado drásticamente. Era tan sobreprotector como el rubio (a su particular modo), y ella era una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto e incluso lo habían hecho sonreír y reír. Eran momentos únicos que ella los atesoraba.

A su vez, Sakura era más abierta y honesta con él. Reprendiéndolo cuando en verdad lastimaba a Naruto, o cuando se excedían en sus horas de entrenamiento y se rehusaban a dejarse atender.

— Solo queremos entender qué paso esta mañana. — dijo simplemente, viéndola a los ojos.

— P-pues, verán…— balbuceó ella, tratando de rehuirle.

— ¿Estaban fornicando? — preguntó Sai — Leí en un libro que la posición en la que estaban se llama "El Misionero", y es la más común. Pero generalmente funciona mejor si lo hacen sin ropa. — explicó.

Sakura de un momento a otro iba a morir por combustión espontánea. Sasuke endureció el rostro y Naruto se tapó los oídos.

Sai… no había manera para describirlo. El muchacho realmente no parecía tener maldad en su interior, pero no parecía tener nada más tampoco. Después de un pésimo comienzo con él cuando fue asignado al Equipo 7, para evitar matarlo, Sakura trató de concentrarse en las cosas positivas del muchacho: era un temible y disciplinado shinobi (no eras un miembro de raíz debido a tu carisma), y era brutalmente honesto siempre.

Conforme fueron conociéndose, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el pálido muchacho realmente quería abrirse con las personas, y pese a que siempre interpretaba (o utilizaba) de manera catastrófica el contexto de los libros que leía (claro ejemplo el de hace 20 segundos), el hecho de que los leyera indicaba que le importaba, por lo que decidió ser más paciente con él, y llegó a tomarle rápidamente cariño.

Él, a su vez, al darse cuenta de que ella no se molestaba tan fácilmente como el resto de las personas, comenzó a acudir a ella cuando tenía dudas o cuando no podía comprender los sentimientos de las personas. Y al ver cómo lo defendía o excusaba ante los demás, hizo que él también se encariñara con ella, y la cuidara como veía que ella desinteresadamente hacía con todos.

— ¡YA CALLATE! NO QUEREMOS ESCUCHARTE.

— Creí que querían saber…

— QUEREMOS QUE SAKURA-CHAN NOS DIGA LO QUE REALMENTE PASÓ, ELLA NO HARÍA ESAS COSAS.

— ¿Oh? — se giró hacía Sakura, quien temblaba de vergüenza y furia, ganando la primera e impidiéndole descuartizarlo y redecorar las paredes con su sangre — ¿Él te estaba obligando? — preguntó en un tono muchas más serio y oscuro — Porque si es así sólo tienes que decirlo.

Los tres se pusieron en modo "Caballero negro" como ella solía llamarlos por lo retorcido y peligrosos que eran, y la veían expectantes.

— Chicos, d-de verdad, no fue lo que pareció… simplemente despertó conmocionado. — explicó, tratando de calmarse, de lo contrario se matarían entre los 4 ahí mismo — Y-yo sí me quedé dormida al excederme de horas de nuevo… y en la mañana todo fue tan rápido que es difícil explicar. Pero no me estaba forzando a nada, ni estaba pasando nada más tampoco. Debió ser sólo una respuesta a un sueño intranquilo…

Conforme iba explicándose, el nivel de furia de sus chicos iba descendiendo, hasta llegar a la comprensión.

— ¡Eso tiene sentido para mí! — dijo Naruto, componiendo su habitual sonrisa — Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei habrá perdido la memora, pero sabemos que siempre ha sido un viejo pervertido.

— Lo que tuvo entonces fue un sueño húmedo, debió estar soñando con alguna chica y tomó a Sakura porque era lo que tenía más cerca en ese momento. — reflexionó Sai en voz alta.

— YA VAMONOS A COMER. — gruñó Naruto, sacando a Sai del apartamento de Sakura.

Sasuke y ella se quedaron a solas en la habitación.

— ¿Qué te molesta? — preguntó él.

— Sai puede tener algo de razón… — respondió ausente, como si no hablara con él y solo pensara en voz alta — yo era _lo que tenía más cerca_. Él jamás intentaría ni por error algo conmigo, sobre todo si ahora soy una extraña para él, ¿verdad? — dijo, soltando una risa amarga — Cabrón pervertido… me las pagará más tarde.

Pero pese a que dijo eso, y que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el Uchiha alcanzó a ver un brilló de lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volteara y entrara al baño para dejar la toalla que tenía aún en las manos y se cepillara el cabello.

— ¿Vamos a comer? — preguntó una vez que salió nuevamente.

Él asintió y la siguió en silencio hacia afuera. Se reunieron con Sai y Naurto en la entrada del edificio. El rubio aun riñéndole por su falta de vergüenza. La pelirosa se puso en medio de los dos, tomándolos cada uno por un brazo.

— En verdad, muero de hambre, podría comer más que Naruto en estos momentos, ¡apresúrense! — dijo mientras avanzaba sin soltar a ambos hombres.

— ¡ACEPTO EL RETO! — bramó entusiasmado Naruto.

— ¡No te quedes atrás Sasuke-kun! — gritó Sakura, volteando a verlo.

El Uchiha se quedó unos momentos de pie, observándola con ojo crítico antes de avanzar hacia ellos, tratando de no alterarse por la punzada de preocupación que sintió al ver lo triste que lucía su sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo... Es un poquito más corto que los anteriores, pero no podía incluirles más. Prometo recompensarlo en el siguiente. Mi inspiración fue que este fin de semana, vi por millonésima vez El viaje de Chihiro. Sencillamente no me cansaré nunca de las obras maestras de Miyasaki.

Sin más que agregar, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

* * *

 **Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tu no puedas recordarlo**

* * *

— Te fueron encargados esos chicos por algo. — dijo el Sanin — Creo que Sarutobi vio reflejado al Equipo Minato en ellos, y no había nadie mejor que tú para liderarlo…

Le relató como ellos, efectivamente, habían sido el único grupo de Genin que él aprobó (siendo el propio Kakashi el único que sabía por qué los había aprobado), llegando incluso a proponerlos para los exámenes chunin. Después, le resumió lo mal que habían sucedido los acontecimientos en dichos exámenes: cómo Orochimaru se coló y marcó con el Sello Maldito al chico Uchiha, cómo trataron de invadir Konoha, y cómo todo terminó con la muerte de Sarutobi a manos de Orochimaru.

Suspiró.

Kakashi no había interrumpido ni había preguntado nada. Jiraiya por un momento quiso detenerse, viendo la mirada del Hatake oscurecerse cada vez más. Pero tanto él como Tsunade sabían que no podían dejarle esa responsabilidad a la pequeña pelirosa, puesto que las palabras de una "desconocida" no tendrían efecto alguno en él. Jiraiya simplemente le estaba abriendo la puerta. Era ella la que se encargaría de abrirse paso al muro impenetrable del Hatake… era ella quien se encargaría de explicarle todo lo que el Equipo 7 representaba.

En esencia, tendría que conectarlo con su yo interior. Sólo ella sabría cómo.

No fue hasta que habló de cómo Itachi Uchiha lo salvó cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, que Kakashi pareció más un humano y no tanto una estatua de mármol. Jiraiya sonrió.

Hasta el día de hoy, incluso a él mismo seguía sorprendiéndole cómo se habían dado las cosas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— _Jiraiya-sama, todo está bien, tómeselo con calma. — fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó, luego de lo que había sentido como una eternidad. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cada fibra de su ser palpitaba con insoportable dolor._

— _¿Cómo se encuentra? — escuchó otra voz._

' _¿Fukasaku…?'_

 _Lentamente, los hechos comenzaron a suceder, uno a uno en su cabeza: Tsunade y él hablando sobre Akatsuki, sobre las pistas que tenían; su despedida con Kakashi; su viaje a Amagakure, y el descubrimiento de que su estudiante Nagato era de quien hablaba la profecía..._

 _Comenzó a agitarse mientras recordaba la pelea más dura que había mantenido en su vida._

— _Jiraiya-sama, cálmese, ya pasó… ya está a salvo. — trató de tranquilizarle una suave voz._

— _¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó preocupado Fukasaku._

— _Parece que sigue en shock, está recobrando la conciencia… debe creer que sigue en la batalla._

' _¿La batalla ha terminado…?'_

 _Lo último que recordaba eran sus fuerzas desvaneciéndose, su brazo izquierdo siendo arrancado de su cuerpo con dolorosa facilidad, la impotencia de tener la garganta desgarrada luego de haber descifrado el secreto clave para derrocar a Akatsuki, el amargo sentimiento de que no había logrado nada de lo que quería en vida, y finalmente, una fría oscuridad._

 _Podía sentir aún la sombra de la muerte cerniéndose sobre él, tratando de llevárselo, de reclamarlo como suyo… Pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo._

' _No algo, alguien…'_

 _Un agradable calor comenzó a calentar su garganta y su pecho, relajando sus destrozados y entumecidos tejidos, y uniéndolos de nuevo. Su visión poco a poco estaba volviendo. Comenzaba a distinguir sombras, pero no podía darles forma._

— _Usted puede Jiraiya-sama, por favor… saldrá de esta. — escuchó esa voz de nuevo._

 _Él en verdad lo estaba intentando, quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero el calor que sintió en su pecho se fue extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo, sedándolo. Sólo quería dormir._

— _¿Podrás hacerlo?_

— _¡Eso intento!_

— _Intenta mejor._

— _¡Cierre la boca, necesito concentrarme!_

 _Viendo que sus ojos no iban a responder por el momento, se concentró en su oído. Parecía ser el único sentido más o menos intacto, los sonidos ya no se escuchaban opacados._

 _Pudo escuchar una suave corriente de agua a lo lejos._

 _El aullido de un lobo solitario, el canto de un búho y el viento meciendo con suavidad a los árboles le indicaron que debía ser de noche. El murmullo del crepitar del fuego, el eco de unas pisadas y el olor a humedad lo ubicaron en una cueva._

 _Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez menos pesado. Tanto que sentía que de un momento a otro saldría flotando de ahí. Pero no podía dejarse llevar. Tenía que advertirles... tenía que hacer algo._

 _Con lentitud, y sin esperarlo, una suave luz anaranjada comenzó a filtrarse entre sus párpados, y las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma: el delicado, maltrecho y concentrado rostro de la pequeña aprendiz de Tsunade se materializó ante él._

— _S-s-sak-kur-a…ch-an… — trató de hablar, pero se escuchó más como un silbido entrecortado que como su voz. Sentía sus cuerdas vocales tensas, a punto de reventar._

— _¡Jiraiya-sama! — se sorprendió la pelirosa — No se esfuerce, todo va a estar bien. Está fuera de peligro ahora._

— _¿Q-qu-é…? — quería saber qué había pasado, qué hacía ella ahí, qué había pasado._

— _Tranquilo, cuando esté mejor podremos hablar. Solo debe saber que está en un lugar seguro por ahora. Nos moveremos en la mañana. — le tranquilizó._

— _Escúchala y tómatelo con calma, chico. — dijo Fukasaku, apareciendo a un lado de la kunoichi._

 _Sintió cómo dejaba salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo. Decidió hacerle caso y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabiéndose a salvo._

* * *

— _Vamos, eres mejor que eso…_

 _Escuchaba el eco de una monótona voz._

— _Nunca te había visto tan viejo y acabado._

 _Se escuchaba más cerca ahora._

— _Jiraiya-samaaa…_

 _Debería ir joder a alguien más, él solo quería dormir._

— _Tú lo pediste._

 _Sintió una helada brisa envolviendo sus pies, signo de que habían sido desprovistos del calor de la acolchada manta que lo tenía arropado. Pero un truco tan infantil como ese no funcionaría. Decidió ignorar a su "atacante" y cuando se disponía a girarse para darle la espalda, empezó a sentir un insoportable y suave cosquilleo en las plantas de los pies. Cosquilleo que empezó a subir de intensidad y que estaba provocándole espasmos involuntarios._

 _El perpetrador, al ver que no cedía, desertó. Jiraiya estaba saboreando su victoria y se concentraba en volver a dormir, cuando sintió un ataque doble en ambos pies, provocando que una estruendosa carcajada saliera de su garganta, y sus pies lanzaran patadas asesinas que por desgracia no le dieron a nadie._

 _Había sido derrotado… de nuevo. Maldición._

 _Se levantó irritado de la cama, y cuando se proponía a arremeter contra el cabrón que lo despertó, su vista se tornó borrosa y perdió el equilibrio. Trató de mover el brazo para frenar su caída, pero un angustiante sentimiento de vacío se instaló en su pecho al darse cuenta de que no le respondía._

 _Atónito, trató de enfocar su brazo para ver qué estaba mal con él, y para su horror, encontró efectivamente, un espacio vacío._

 _Rápidamente llegaron a su auxilio, y lo lograron sentar en la cama, donde permaneció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarse._

— _¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado Kakashi. Más no obtuvo respuesta._

 _Jiraiya permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó cómo se abría una puerta, y con ella, un gritillo de sorpresa._

— _¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Ha despertado!_

 _Abrió los ojos por fin, y se encontró de nuevo con la pequeña Tsunade, quien se acercaba corriendo para atraparlo en un abrazo de oso._

 _Maldición, está chica olía bien… y era tan suave._

— _No sé qué habría hecho si no hubiera despertado… Naruto me habría matado. Después me habría matado Tsunade, — hizo una pausa para sollozar quedamente y golpearlo en el hombro — y yo lo habría matado a usted por provocar mi muerte, y entonces…._

' _Tan violenta y enérgica como la misma Tsunade… y taaaaaaan suave, solo le falta un par de delicios-'_

 _De pronto el calor de la chica le fue arrebatado tan pronto como había llegado._

 _Volteó a ver qué había pasado, y un sonriente Kakashi se encontraba frente a él, con una conmocionada y confundida Sakura detrás suyo._

— _Nos alegramos de tenerlo de vuelta,_ _ **Jiraiya-sama**_ _. — dijo Kakashi en un oscuro tono de advertencia._

 _Aunque por fuera se veía relajado y feliz como siempre, él lo conocía suficientemente bien para entender que estaba marcando su territorio._

 _Jiraiya sonrió._

' _Mensaje captado'. Desde hacía un tiempo para acá, había visto como el Hatake parecía haberse encariñado con la chica, algo completamente inaudito, dado su carácter apático y esquivo. Había tratado de abordarlo varias veces, pero la sabandija siempre conseguía escabullirse._

— _Jiraiya-sama, ¿cómo se siente? — preguntó la pelirosa, ajena completamente a la silenciosa pelea que estaban manteniendo los hombres._

 _El Sanin entonces reparó en su estado y el lugar donde se encontraban._

 _Era un cuarto pequeño, piso y techos de madera, de mobiliario minimalista que consistía en la cama individual donde se encontraba sentado, una pequeña mesita de noche con algunos frascos (posiblemente de medicamentos), y un pequeño jarrón con flores._

 _Se sentía débil, su garganta ardía como el infierno, su espalda estaba quejándose por estarlo sosteniendo, y su brazo… no estaba. Su cerebro enviaba órdenes de moverlo, y si no estuviera viendo el espacio vacío, él mismo podría jurar que se encontraba ahí a su costado._

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

— _Fukasaku llegó a la aldea, advirtiendo que estabas en peligro. Llegó con un mensaje codificado, escrito a medias. — explicó Kakashi. — Tsunade estaba preocupada, pero antes de que pudiéramos armar un plan, Sakura-chan fue secuestrada._

 _Volteó a ver con sorpresa a la pelirosa._

— _Fue… extraño. — comenzó ella una vez que tuvo la palabra — Estaba atrapada en un genjustu, pero no era uno malo… y era bastante real, tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que no era un sueño, ni tampoco era la vida real. — confesó apenada, viendo de reojo a Kakashi (quien no se dio cuenta de nada), y sonrojándose al regresar su mirada a Jiraiya y ver que tenía una sonrisa divertida, indicándole que había sido descubierta — ¡Como sea! Cuando logré deshacerlo, estaba fuera de la aldea, en la espalda de Itachi-kun._

 _Eso no se lo esperaba._

— _¿Itachi Uchiha? — preguntó incrédulo._

— _Sí… — respondió Kakashi, cuadrándose en pose de macho alfa y poniendo esa mirada de nuevo — Es un doble espía ahora. Está de nuestro lado._

— _Él de algún modo lo mantuvo a salvo cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte..._

— _Les dimos alcance Fukasaku y yo, con ayuda de Pakkun antes de que se alejaran lo suficiente de la aldea. Él se detuvo y dijo que sabía en dónde estabas, pero que necesitabas ayuda. Nos propuso una alianza… Acepté sólo concretar una reunión con Tsunade-sama, ya que necesitábamos llegar lo más pronto posible. — prosiguió Kakashi —Ella no se lo tomó muy bien al principio, pero luego de escuchar su historia, aceptó. Estabas a unos minutos de la muerte cuando llegamos a una cueva escondida en una montaña, a unos cuantos días de Amagakure. Estamos ahora en una cabaña abandonada de los Uchiha, no muy lejos de Konoha. Se encuentra escondida para todos los que no posean Sharingan, y no puedes entrar a menos que tengas sangre Uchiha corriendo por las venas, o alguien te abra la puerta._

— _¿El chico Uchiha… está aquí? — preguntó Jiraiya con cautela._

— _Itachi-kun vendrá en unos días. No se queda mucho tiempo, y tampoco viene tan seguido. — respondió Sakura._

— _¿Tan seguido…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? — preguntó Jiraiya, preocupado._

— _Cerca de un mes. — sentenció Kakashi._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Durante ese tiempo, tú y Sakura-chan estuvieron cuidando de mí. — explicó el Sanin — Pakkun nos proveía de lo que necesitábamos... al no ser de este mundo, las reglas del lugar no aplicaban con él.

Dejó que Kakashi asimilara la información que acababa de soltarle. El peligris en algún momento se había parado y había observado por la ventana mientras escuchaba su relato. Jiraiya pudo observar lo tenso que estaba por la forma en que sus hombros estaban cuadrados.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta.

* * *

— Naruto… — advirtió Sakura por cuarta vez.

— ¿Lo prometes? Sé que Itachi-niisan estará por aquí, pero creo que iré a hablar con él… — dijo Naruto, sin detenerse ante las quejas y amenazas de Sakura.

— Lo acompañaré, tengo una duda que preguntarle a Itachi-san antes de irme. — dijo Sai, cerrando su libro de Kama Sutra, y dándole un torpe abrazo a Sakura. Ella lo recibió con gusto, bajando su nivel de molestia debido a la ternura que el chico le provocaba — Cuidado.

Y se fue, quedando una vez más, Sasuke y ella solos.

— No sé si me preocupa más que Sai le pregunte dudas sobre el Kama Sutra en público a Itachi-kun, o el hecho de que él parezca experto en el tema y se las responda como si fuera su madre explicándole cómo cepillarse los dientes.

Sasuke soltó una risa queda.

— Yo tampoco.

— Bien, debería irme… — dijo Sakura suspirando.

— ¿Vas a tu entierro?

— Más o menos, sí.

— ¿Debería ir?

— No, incluso tú te aburrirías ahí.

Sasuke le dio un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Salimos a cenar hoy?

— Tengo que entrenar.

— Tu _siempre_ estás entrenando.

— Hm.

— Corrijo: vamos a ir cenar. Pasarás por mí y por Itachi-kun a las 7 en punto.

— Como usted ordene.

— Buen chico. — se despidió Sakura, jalando su capa para bajarlo a su altura y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El Uchiha se quedó viendo cómo desaparecía tras las puertas del hospital. Hablaría con Itachi esa noche al respecto.

Ambos fueron ajenos al hombre de pelo gris y expresión furiosa que observó la escena desde el séptimo piso.

* * *

— ¡Buen día Jiraiya-sama! Es un _placer_ volver a verlo. — saludó jovialmente una voluptuosa peliroja que entró sin permiso a la habitación.

—¡Hiromi-chan…!— dijo Jiraiya babeando mientras la chica hacía uso de sus caderas para hipnotizar al pervertido Sanin, haciéndole olvidar algo realmente importante respecto a ella... algo que en ese momento no parecía tan importante, sino estaba seguro de que lo habría recordado.

— ¡Diablos! He olvidado completamente mi estetoscopio, ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta? — dijo, haciendo un puchero divino y cruzando sus brazos, provocando que sus senos se salieran aún más de su escote.

Jiraiya salivó.

— Y-yo puedo ir a buscarlo por ti, querida. — se ofreció sin darse cuenta.

— ¿En verdad podría? Se lo agradecería muchísimo…. — respondió, poniendo sus mejores ojos de cordero a medio morir y aprisionando su brazo entre sus atributos.

— ¡Claro! ¿qué clase de caballero sería si no?

— Jiraiya-sama, lo extrañaba tanto… ya no hay hombres como usted. — rio falsamente — Lo dejé en el edificio B, en el sótano. ¡Gracias!

Y sin darse cuenta, quedó fuera de la habitación de un portazo.

— ¡Kakashi-senpaaaaaaaaai! — se abalanzó contra el hombre junto a la ventana que había ignorado todo.

No opuso resistencia al ver la cara de muñeca y el rítmico rebote de senos que se aproximaban a él.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió cómo los restregaba en su pecho, lo golpearon dos cosas al mismo tiempo: un penetrante, barato y jodidamente nauseabundo olor a cítricos, y los flashazos del sueño que había tenido con una chica más pequeña y de proporciones mucho más modestas.

— Creí que no volvería a verte... y-yo, sabía que esa chica te tendría apartado de todos. — lloriqueó recargando su frente en su pecho.

— ¿Disculpa? — estaba oficialmente perdido ahora.

— _**Raito.**_ — la pelirroja se tensó en donde estaba.

— H-Haruno-san…

La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y traía consigo una pequeña bandeja con medicinas. Sus nudillos blancos estaban aferrados al pomo de la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Veo que viniste a saludar a Kakashi-sensei. — rio jovialmente.

— S-sí, yo... escuché que tuvo visitas, así que supuse que podía venir a verlo.

— Ya he visto a Jiraiya-sama en el camino...

Esta chica era un libro transparente abierto... Kakashi sonrió como un lobo.

— Haruno, ¿verdad? — preguntó casualmente, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja, ignorando el penetrante olor a cítricos.

De algún modo, luego de presenciar la totalmente repulsiva (y a su parecer, casi pornográfica) escena de ella abrazando primero a un paliducho enclenque, y después dándole un pequeño beso al mocoso Uchiha, EN PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA, se sentía _inmensamente_ mejor al ver cómo resoplaba como toro a punto de embestir.

— Sí. Disculpen por interrumpir, no sabía que tendrías compañía.

— Descuida. — dijo simplemente, sin moverse de su posición.

— S-Sak-kura-chan…— llegó arrastrándose un adolorido y golpeado Jiraiya, seguido de un mortalmente serio Itachi.

— Raito, te necesitan abajo. Ahora. — Ordenó, sin siquiera verla. Sus ojos estaban anclados a los del Hatake.

— ¡Oh, si! Debería irme… — dijo, volteando a ver a Kakashi ruborizada.

El peligris volteó entonces hacia Sakura, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Hiromi.

— Nos vemos luego.

Hiromi salió de ahí con la barbilla bien alta, empujando en el proceso _accidentalmente_ a Sakura.

— Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no vas a atender a Jiraiya-sama? — sugirió Itachi, sonriéndole.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Jiraiya asustado — C-creí que tú lo harías Itachi, S-sakura-chan debe estar oc-cupada…

— En realidad tengo la mañana totalmente libre. — dijo enviándole una mirada ácida a Kakashi — Acompáñeme, _Jiraiya-sama_. — dijo, tomándolo de cuello de la camisa y llevándoselo a rastras.

El portazo amortiguó los lamentos del Sanin.

— ¿A qué estas jugando? — preguntó el Uchiha, una vez solos.

— ¿Jugando?

— Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó aburrido Kakashi. Pero Itachi podía ver que se había puesto a la defensiva.

— Escuché los gritos de Jiraiya-sama, creí que te habrías vuelto loco de nuevo.

Se evaluaron en silencio por unos minutos, siendo Itachi quien rompió el silencio nuevamente.

— Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo.

El peligris se quedó atónito con las palabras del azabache, y sin esperar a que pudiera formular una respuesta, lo dejó solo en la habitación con más preguntas que respuestas.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

He vuelto, realmente lamento la demora. Se los compensaré dejando un capítulo largo que espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

 **Reconocimiento**

* * *

Llegó a su departamento, se quitó descuidadamente las botas en la entrada y se dirigió directamente al baño. Abrió la llave de agua caliente, y mientras dejaba que se llenara la tina, comenzó a reflexionar sobre la larga, larguísima semana que había recién terminado.

Luego de que Jiraiya hubiera hablado con Kakashi, y después de que tanto Tsunade como ella le _recordaran_ la "situación" con Raito, había vuelto a la habitación del peligris cuando estuvo segura de que no lo mataría.

Una vez ahí, encontró a Maito Gai llorando a moco suelto sobre el regazo de un incomodísimo Kakashi, que la volteó a ver con súplica. Sakura decidió que ese era el castigo perfecto, así que sonrió, le tendió las medicinas a Gai-sensei para que él se las administrara, se dio media vuelta y los dejó ser mientras daba el recorrido con sus otros pacientes durante el día, regresando hasta el atardecer.

Entró a la habitación en silencio.

La cama estaba vacía, las sábanas desordenadas, y los platos con comida estaban intactos en la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche.

─ En verdad hubo una guerra. ─ dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos. Sakura se sorprendió, pero al ver por la ventana comprendió su abatida expresión.

Si bien, la aldea estaba casi completamente renovada, aún había sectores en reparación que se podían apreciar desde el séptimo piso donde se encontraban.

─ Sí… ─ respondió, parándose a su lado ─ A veces parece que fue ayer, otras parece que fue hace años.

Se sumieron ambos en un reflexivo silencio, viendo la puesta del sol. A medida que se iba escondiendo, pequeñas lucecitas iluminaban la aldea, indicando el inicio de la vida nocturna.

Una suave pero helada brisa se coló a la habitación, haciendo que Sakura temblara y volteara a ver a su antiguo Sensei. Parecía una preciosa estatua de mármol, de no ser porque un apenas perceptible escalofrío recorrió su piel y erizó sus prácticamente invisibles vellos del brazo. La pelirosa salió de su ensoñación y fue a la cama a tomar la sábana más gruesa para cubrir a Kakashi.

El contacto lo hizo reaccionar y voltear a verla con sorpresa, como si apenas hubiera reparado en su presencia.

─ T-tus defensas están bajas… debes arroparte bien.

Sakura estaba anclada en su lugar. Kakashi era completamente ajeno a ello, pero con su mirada podía hacer y deshacerla como quisiera, y ella ni se daría por enterada.

─ ¿Algún día voy a recuperar mi memoria? ─ le susurró, tomándola desprevenida.

A Sakura se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar ese tono de súplica escondido en su voz.

─ N-no lo sé… ─ respondió en el mismo tono bajo, sintiéndose impotente. Estaba aflojando el agarre de la sábana, cuando él tomó sus muñecas.

─ ¿Qué diablos me paso? ─ preguntó en un tono demandante. ─ ¿Por qué no han podido hacer nada?

Ese día, nuevamente se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, relatándole los hechos que sucedieron desde que fuera asignado como Sensei del Equipo 7 hasta el desenlace de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, ahora desde su punto de vista.

Estaba completamente segura de que tanto Jiraiya como Gai le habían relatado la historia, puesto que había partes en las que la interrumpía, haciéndole preguntas que no podría formular de no ser que recordara algo (cosa que dudaba), o que ya le hubieran dicho con anterioridad.

─ Te encontró Tsunade-sama, yo no estaba a tu lado en el último ataque. N-no pude ayudarte… ─ dijo con la voz entrecortada. Estaba evitando parpadear para no dejar caer el cúmulo de lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse. ─ Lo siento…

Sakura cerró sus manos en puños, y comenzó a llorar quedamente contra su voluntad. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Escuchó como Kakashi se removió incómodo en la cama, y se dispuso a irse, cuando sorpresivamente, una cálida mano levantó su mentón y con un pulgar, limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Ambos se congelaron en el acto durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, antes de que Kakashi retirara su mano como si su contacto le quemara.

─ No se supone que los médicos deban estar en el campo de batalla, de todos modos. ─ dijo Kakashi con tono duro ─ Las mujeres que se culpan por todo son una molestia.

─ ¿D-Disculpa? ─ _'¡¿Cuál es su jodido problema?!'_

─ Estoy seguro de que algo más importante que tu debió haber pasado… no te des tanta importancia. ─ dijo en tono despectivo y sin voltear a verla.

Sakura se levantó de la silla y se fue ladrando un " _Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei_ ". Eran como las 3 de la mañana.

* * *

El resto de la semana estuvo bastante tranquilo.

Durante esos días lo habían visitado Iruka, Genma, Gai y Jiraiya (otra vez), e Itachi. Con este último se había tardado bastante, pero ella les había dado su espacio. Hacía algunas preguntas cada que se retiraban, pero el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su mundo, ignorándola completamente.

Sólo parecía volver un poco a la vida cuando estaba Itachi presente, de vez en cuando. Era cuando hablaba un poco, aunque sólo se dirigía hacia él.

Y la verdad, no podía quejarse. Habían tenido unos días de gloriosa paz, luego de un tormentoso comienzo… pero ella misma se ató la soga al cuello un miércoles por la tarde.

Comenzó a desvestirse al ver que la tina estaba llena a la altura justa para su baño. Colocó su ropa sucia en el cesto, entró a la tina de baño, se sumergió completamente, y lanzó un grito bajo el agua, desahogando su frustración.

─ Buenos días, Kakashi-se… uh, Hatake. ─ corrigió algo tarde. Le había pedido hace un par de días atrás que dejara de llamarlo así, alegando que se sentía "extraño", y que, de todos modos, ya no era su Sensei.

─ Hm. ─ era básicamente su única respuesta.

─ Hm… y-yo, te he traído algo. ─ dijo evitando mirarlo a la cara y ocupándose de organizar innecesariamente los frascos de medicina.

Honestamente, ni ella misma lo entendía… Las veces que no la ignoraba, era un auténtico imbécil y un completo pervertido…

Sakura lo había encontrado varias veces viéndola en ciertas zonas de su anatomía mientras realizaba los ejercicios con él, y podía jurar que había visto como su entrepierna cobraba vida propia en algunas ocasiones. Era solo por un momento, y muchas veces ella no sabía si era imaginación suya.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura asintió, olvidándose de ese hilo de pensamiento, y fue a buscar su mochila que había dejado junto al pequeño armario a un lado de la puerta.

Le había traído algo de su ropa, su cobertor de invierno, unos calcetines que ella le había confeccionado varios inviernos atrás (cosa que había decido omitir), y luego de varios días de indecisión, le llevó sus libros de Icha Icha.

─ Son algunas de tus cosas. Para que estés más cómodo…

Kakashi permaneció mudo en todo momento, mientras veía como ella acomodaba sus cosas en el pequeño armario. Una vez terminó con la ropa, saco la colcha afelpada y la acomodó en la cama, cubriéndole sobre la delgada manta de la cama del hospital.

Después de demorarse un poco más, alisando las arrugas invisibles en el cobertor una y otra vez, se dirigió a su mochila y sacó lentamente los tomos de tapas naranja y verde, y para sorpresa del Hatake había uno rojo, nuevo y resplandeciente.

La pelirosa se sintió cohibida ante la estupefacción del ninja. De pronto la atacó un mal presentimiento que le indicaba que no había sido una buena idea llevárselos…

─ Y-yo, bueno, t-tu… me diste una copia de la llave de tu departamento hace tiempo…. ─ comenzó. Kakashi sonrió con malicia al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella, leyendo fácilmente su pervertida mente, rápidamente prosiguió ─ ¡PARA EMERGENCIAS! _Sólo_ para emergencias. ─ remarcó.

Le tendió los 3 libros y se dispuso a irse para evitar una humillación que no tardaba en llegar, cuando escuchó un divertido barítono leyendo:

─ " _A la más preciosa y encantadora admiradora secreta… fuiste una_ _ **placentera**_ _sorpresa_ " ─ citó Kakashi, leyendo la dedicatoria del único libro de Icha Icha que no había leído ─ Vaya, quién lo diría.

─ ¿Q-quién lo diría…? ─ trató de fingir demencia.

─ Sea quien sea esta admiradora _secreta_ del trabajo de Jiraiya-sama… debe ser una chica bastante _**traviesa**_. ─ dijo Kakashi con una risa queda, abriendo el libro y procediendo a ignorarla como ya era su rutina.

' _ESTUPIDO, PERVERTIDO, ENFERMO Y PEDÓFILO CABRÓN'_ , pensó Sakura mientras asesinaba lenta y dolorosamente a Jiraiya en su cabeza.

Cuando salió el libro, ella realmente lo había comprado para Kakashi… pero la curiosidad pudo con ella, y en una de las visitas esporádicas del Sanin, la encontró sumergida en los libros, en la habitación de Kakashi. Acordaron que jamás hablarían del tema, ya que Jiraiya tenía una cola BASTANTE larga para que ella le pisara, y sabía que estaba esforzándose realmente esta vez para impresionar a Tsunade…

Debió haber escrito esa dedicatoria después de que ella terminara el libro.

─ C-como sea… volveré en unas horas. Come bien. ─ dijo guardando la compostura. No le daría la satisfacción a ninguno de los dos.

─ Haruno. ─ le llamó, antes de que saliera de la habitación. Sakura pegó un brinquito, se giró, y casi le da un derrame nasal al ver el hermoso rostro de Kakashi completamente libre de su máscara, con una sensual sonrisa en sus labios y unos juguetones hoyuelos decorando sus facciones. Un vaso de leche se balanceaba a unos centímetros de su boca. ─ No olvides que me toca un baño hoy. Lo mencionaste ayer. ─ dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche y se limpiaba los restos con esa deliciosa lengua.

Balbuceó como idiota una respuesta afirmativa que sonó más cercana a un gemido que a una palabra, y salió de la sofocante habitación. Sus temblorosas piernas se las arreglaron para llegar a su oficina, y sentarla en su silla mientras trataba de calmarse.

' _Por Kami, si no es la primera vez que ves el rostro de Kakashi… '_

La primera vez que lo había visto, fue cuando llegaron al hospital y lo internaron. Tuvieron que romperle la camisa para tratar sus heridas. Claro que, en ese momento, lo menos que le importaba era su rostro, estaba totalmente concentrada tratando de cerrar sus heridas y estabilizarlo.

Una vez que el peligro había pasado, que todos habían sido atendidos y alejados de la muerte, por fin pudo apreciar las perfectas facciones con las que se componía el misterioso rostro de su Sensei: de piel marmórea, cejas gruesas pero bien definidas, tan grises como su cabello, sus ojos adornados por unas bonitas, largas y curveadas pestañas (grises también), nariz recta, labios rosados y delicados, con unas comisuras bien marcadas que la volvían loca. Y ese pequeño y discreto lunar en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula… Estaba comenzando a mojarse con preocupante velocidad. Sus piernas se contraían tratando de calmar la palpitante necesidad que su centro enviaba con ondas expansivas al resto de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que cubrirlo de mala gana por dos razones: la primera, para que las zorras como Raito no fueran a secuestrarlo (Y/o violarlo) de un momento a otro; y la segunda, para evitar que sus bragas se mojaran cada que iba a hacerle una revisión.

Y es que maldita sea, ese hombre parecía un sueño húmedo viviente. Los hermanos Uchiha se veían completamente opacos a su lado. Si Sakura hubiera visto ese rostro tiempo atrás….

' _¡BASTA!_ ', se reprendió. No podía seguir por ahí. Él solo se estaba burlando de ella. Era completamente molesto, pero Sakura era incapaz de ocultar sus emociones frente al peligris. Su presencia hacía que todas y cada una de los muros y barreras se deshicieran como arena, dejándola completamente expuesta.

Pero ahora era diferente. No era _Kakashi-sensei_ con quien estaba lidiando, era " _Hatake_ ", un ser mucho más oscuro y misterioso que el amable (aunque no menos pervertido) Jounin que ella solía conocer. Este cabrón disfrutaba de verla sufrir, y estaba segura de que podía ver a través de ella, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Tenía toneladas de mal temperamento que podía utilizar en su contra.

Así fue como se compuso totalmente, e ignorando el insistente cosquilleo de su entrepierna, procedió a completar su rutina durante el día.

Pudo ignorar el hecho de que hoy, efectivamente, le tocaba un baño a Kakashi y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo tan eficientemente como siempre. El problema se dio a las 12 del medio día. Hora en la que le tocaban a Kakashi su baño y su segunda comida del día.

Casi se deja atrapar por el pánico cuando recordó su resolución de esa mañana. Podía enfrentar a un sádico y sensual pervertido de 36 años que sólo estaba utilizándola como bufón personal. Así que tomó los artículos de limpieza personal necesarios para el baño. Los colocó en una cesta y se dirigió a la habitación 159 con la nariz apuntando al techo, haciendo temblar el hospital a cada paso que daba.

* * *

Kakashi estaba caminando lentamente de un lado a otro en la habitación, leyendo nuevamente el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha con avidez. Y es que no lograba concentrarse.

Conforme pasaban los días, comenzaba a sentirse enclaustrado entre las 4 paredes blancas.

Sabía que no podía comenzar a entrenar, al menos hasta dentro de una semana más, pero necesitaba salir… Por más que viera por la ventana, seguía pareciendo un paisaje surrealista el que veía. En primera instancia, parecía que estaba en una aldea completamente nueva, pero si prestaba atención, podía distinguir algunos locales y edificios familiares.

Suspiró. Se preguntó por centésima vez: _'¿Por qué diablos sigo aquí?_ '

Había sometido a Jiraiya, Iruka, Genma y Gai a un interrogatorio interminable, tratando de unir unos hechos con otros, esperando que su cabeza hiciera alguna especie de "click", pero simplemente no lo conseguía… no había nada en su cabeza.

Ya había hecho una línea de tiempo y un mapa mental sobre los 9 años que había perdido, y lo único que le "activaba" algún tipo de reconocimiento, era la pequeña pelirosa que lo estaba cuidando. Y que lo estaba volviendo francamente loco.

Primero: su olfato. Lograba captar su aroma cuando se encontraba en el piso de su habitación. Cuando entraba por la puerta, parecía como si hubieran abierto una florería: lavanda, rosas, azucenas, peonías, jacintos, _magnolias_ … de alguna manera se mezclaban armónicamente y al mismo tiempo, se distinguían entre sí todos estos delicados y deliciosos olores cuando ella estaba presente.

Segundo: su vista. Más de una vez, se había encontrado a sí mismo observándola con atención. Como si pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas a sus dudas escondidas en esos preciosos orbes verde menta, o entre las comisuras de su pequeña sonrisa, o entre esas hebras de brillante y rosado cabello. Le hacía sentir en cierto modo incómodo su presencia. Parecía que toda ella estaba hecha para hipnotizar incautos: sus uñas, y ese bonito diamante que adornaba su frente eran del mismo color que sus ojos. Cada que se movía, un juego de verde, rosa y blanco danzaba frente a él, logrando desenfocar su atención. Sus atributos, pese a que eran modestos, lograban que su verga se alzara suplicante, metiéndolo en problemas.

Tercero: su oído. Su melodiosa voz, y su risa cantarina (que siempre era provocada por alguien que no era él) le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en sus tímpanos. Cada que le decía " _Kakashi-sensei_ " un escalofrío lo hacía estremecerse, sobre todo porque le traía recuerdos del sueño que había tenido cuando "durmieron juntos". Le pidió que dejara de hacerlo porque sentía que de un momento a otro se la cogería tan duro como la frustración que sintió al despertar.

Cuarto: su tacto. Cada que tenía su sesión de fisioterapia era un martirio. Sus pequeñas manos le recorrían sus acalambrados músculos, ayudándole a relajarlos y moverlos cada día con un poco más de libertad. Chispazos eléctricos le encendían la piel, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de tomar sus manos y dirigirlas a cierta zona especialmente dura y rígida que también demandaba atención.

Pero coño, no tenía idea de quién era. Y de algún modo, algo dentro de él le hacía dar un paso hacia atrás cada que ella daba uno hacía adelante.

Su cabeza la había olvidado, pero su cuerpo parecía recordarla vívidamente. Y sabía que era sólo con ella, porque la preciosa enfermera peliroja, quien había intentado colarse varias veces a su habitación, le generaba una inmediata repulsión. Hecho que tampoco lograba entender, ya que ella sí que era su tipo…

Además, todos los que habían ido a verlo, parecían más preocupados porque no pudiera recordarla _a ella_. Todos mencionaban lo brillante que era, y todos al despedirse le encomendaban su cuidado.

Incluso sus ninken quienes lo visitaban de noche y dormían con él, parecían más preocupados porque la recordara a ella que de su recuperación misma.

" _Sakura-chan te dejará en perfectas condiciones, tu siempre has dicho que es la mejor médico ninja que hay_ ", le repetían, " _ **Debes**_ _recordarla jefe, ¡esfuérzate más!_ ".

No se había dado cuenta de que había perdido totalmente la atención (otra vez) de su libro hasta que un conocido aroma floral hizo que su nariz respingara ligeramente para prestarle más atención.

Observó el reloj: 11:58 A.M.

' _Siempre puntual.'_

Bien, necesitaba ahora saber la clase de relación que ellos solían mantener. Todo apuntaba a que eran más que Sensei y alumna, pero no sabía qué tanto más implicaba esto… y primero muerto antes de preguntarle a Gai o a hablar de Jiraiya. Podrían malinterpretarlo completamente.

 _ **Él**_ podría estarlo malinterpretando completamente.

' _¿Y si simplemente esta era la forma de ser de esa chica?'_ , se cuestionaba. Recordaba cómo había abrazado y besado a sus dos supuestos "compañeros de equipo". Además, ese tonito cariñoso al decir " _Itachi-kun~_ " le revolvía el estómago.

A ellos los trataba así y a él… bueno, lo cuidaba porque _debía_ hacerlo. Después de todo, era su paciente asignado. El hecho de que sus atenciones se debieran simple y sencillamente al trabajo... Apretó sus puños. No le gustaba pensar eso.

Después estaba esa extraña sensación al verla visto llorar, cuando le contó cómo no había podido ayudarle… Algo dentro de él despertó. Se dio cuenta de que odiaba verla llorar, y su mano se movió antes de que él pudiera asimilarlo. Ella pareció tan sorprendida como él, por lo que rápidamente se retiró, sintiendo como los dedos que habían entrado en contacto con su increíblemente suave piel, le cosquilleaban, quejándose por haber sido alejados.

Escuchó como ella sorbió su pequeña nariz, y su boca escupió las palabras sin pedirle permiso. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo la quería consolar, y ya que él no cooperaba moviéndose a hacerlo, su voz se alzó en su lugar. Cuando salió dando un portazo, se preocupó al sentir un alivio inmediato, puesto que ella ya no estaba llorando.

Aunado a todo… la chica dijo que él mismo le había dado una copia de las llaves de su departamento.

Él, Hatake Kakashi, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, había llevado a NADIE a su departamento. Era un hombre solitario, le gustaba su espacio. Luego de que Gai se las arreglara para entrar a su casa cuando eran unos niños, y luego de que perdiera a su equipo entero, decidió moverse a otro lugar. Uno que no tuviera malos recuerdos, y en el que no pudiera generar nuevos. Por eso no le decía a nadie dónde vivía. El hecho de que ella no sólo tuviera la copia de la llave, sino que además _pudiera_ entrar (ya que tenía activadas varias trampas, por si cualquier cosa), escapaba a su comprensión.

Tomó su camisa y aspiró el olor a suavizante de lavanda que ella utilizaba.

Sabía que era suyo, ya que el que él compraba era uno genérico que tenía sólo un indefinido "olor a limpio". Nada ostentoso. Todas las prendas que le había llevado, así como su cobertor, tenían el mismo aromatizante.

' _¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias?'_

No es que le afectara de alguna forma, pero ninguno de los tres mocosos que estaban también en su equipo habían ido a visitarlo en esos días. Ni siquiera había preguntado el por qué, simplemente lo notaba en ese momento, ya que de haber sido un Sensei suficientemente cercano como para depositar esa cantidad de confianza en una alumna, suponía que debía mantener una relación estrecha con los otros 3. Pero parecía no ser el caso…

Cerró el libro al sentir el olor aproximarse lentamente. Se quedó viendo el tomo de brillantes tapas rojas, y abrió nuevamente la primera hoja para releer la dedicatoria.

Sonrió como lobo.

Estaba completamente seguro de que estaba dedicado a ella, lo que le indicaba que tenía un lado bastante travieso escondido tras esa preciosa cara de ángel. Y por cómo reaccionó cuando la leyó en voz alta para mortificarla, estaba seguro de que nadie lo conocía.

Esa mañana había decidido experimentar un poco… decidió mostrarle su rostro.

Si la chica tenía total acceso a su departamento, seguramente debió haberlo visto en algún momento. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de estupefacción de la pelirosa. Si bien, su hombría se disparó hasta la estratósfera al ver cómo su cara de ángel parecía estar cerca del orgasmo con sólo verlo, sabía que de haberlo visto antes, habría podido "mantener" la compostura.

Su miembro se endureció con rapidez al recordar el delicioso aroma que emergió de ella en ese momento… Maldita sea, necesitaba calmarse.

Estaba comenzando a salivar, cuando por fin abrieron la puerta.

* * *

Sakura entró, y su valor se desvaneció cuando vio cómo Kakashi se había sacado la camisa y se encontraba sólo en los pants blancos del hospital. _Sin máscara_.

─ Haruno. ─ saludó como usualmente hacía, ladeando su cabeza.

─ Ha-Hat-take-kun. ─ dijo, cubriéndose la boca de inmediato.

Sakura tragó grueso. Definitivamente NO podría con el sensual pervertido de 36 años que tenía delante de ella, estaba al borde del colapso.

─ Eso es nuevo. ─ refiriéndose al sufijo con el que le había llamado. Esta vez parecía serio, seguramente se habría molestado porque lo hubiera llamada con tanta familiaridad.

─ ¡Baño! ¡Ahora! ─ ladró, caminando furiosamente al pequeño cuarto del fondo.

Tenía que quedarse con él. Debía hacerle un masaje con chakra en la cabeza al momento del baño para relajar los tejidos cerebrales. Era algo que siempre hacía…. Con un Kakashi inconsciente.

' _Vamos, tranquila… explícaselo con calma. Hagan eso primero y que él se encargue del resto. Después huye a las montañas, a la parte nevada específicamente'_.

Kakashi se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, con la misma sonrisa socarrona.

─ ¿Me bañarás tú? ─ preguntó sugestivamente.

─ ¡NO! ─ vociferó ella ─ T-tengo que hacerte un masaje…. Luego de eso me voy.

─ ¿Un masaje? Vaya, tus pacientes deben _adorarte_. ─ dijo en un tono ácido.

Sakura le aventó el jabón a la cabeza, fallando por unos milímetros.

─ ¡UN MASAJE EN LA CABEZA, PERVERTIDO!

Estaba furiosa ahora. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para sugerirle tal cosa?

─ Siéntate. Serán solo unos minutos, y me largo.

Kakashi decidió obedecerla dócilmente. Se sentó en el banco de mosaicos de diferentes tonos azules que se encontraba integrado como parte de la ducha.

Mientras Sakura llenaba un recipiente de agua con la que trabajaría. Normalmente utilizaba agua tibia, pero abrió el grifo de agua fría, que se encontraba especialmente helada por las noches de otoño.

Al tomar el recipiente y voltear a la ducha, vio regado en el piso varios juegos de vendas, unos pants blancos y finalmente, un Kakashi cómodamente sentado en el banco de mosaicos, únicamente con una corta toalla cubriendo cierta parte de su anatomía.

─ ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

─ Me preparo para el baño.

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUITASTE LA ROPA?!

─ Las personas suelen quitarse la ropa para ducharse, tengo entendido.

─ P-PERO, PERO….

─ Dijiste que unos minutos y te largabas, ¿no? Que sea rápido. ─ dijo despreocupadamente.

Sakura boqueó, pero se tragó su perorata. El cabrón tenía razón, mientras más rápido, mejor.

Puso el recipiente a un lado de él, en el banco. Sumergió sus manos y reprimió su reacción ante el agua helada. Tomando un poco con ayuda de su chakra, dirigió sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y con un poco de indecisión, cerró los ojos y procedió a realizar el masaje, concentrándose completamente en sus tejidos, buscando alguna mal formación, herida o área inflamada, haciendo completamente a un lado todo lo demás.

* * *

Kakashi maldijo su estupidez. Nunca le había salido el tiro por la culata de esta forma…

Ya que no tenía a nadie e a quién preguntarle sobre la relación que tenía con la pelirosa, decidió investigar por su propia cuenta.

Era claro que ella se sentía atraída por él. Jugaría con eso a su favor. Por eso, cuando escuchó que giraba el pomo de la puerta, dejó el libro a un lado, y se sacó rápidamente la camisa blanca holgada del hospital, y su camisa negra interior con máscara.

El efecto fue inmediato: vio cómo la furiosa llama de determinación en sus ojos, se extinguía rápida mente al ver su torso desnudo.

─ Haruno. ─ la saludó burlonamente, su pecho inflándose orgulloso.

No era lo que solía ser antes, debido a la falta de ejercicio, pero seguía teniendo su abdomen suavemente delineado, lo suficiente para que ese exquisito y prohibido aroma llegara a sus fosas nasales de nuevo.

─ Ha-Hatake-kun… ─ balbuceó ella, cubriéndose la boca inmediatamente.

' _Maldita sea…_ ', gruño en su interior. Ese tono se escuchó igual de sucio y delicioso que en sus sueños. De pronto esto no era una buena idea.

─ Eso es nuevo. ─ dijo, molesto con su anatomía que parecía ganar terreno rápidamente. No podía perder este encuentro.

─ ¡Baño! ¡Ahora! ─ ladró, caminando furiosamente al pequeño cuarto del fondo.

Siguió confundido a la furiosa pelirosa. El realmente pensaba que sólo le llevaría las cosas. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

─ ¿Me bañarás tú? ─ preguntó, honestamente curioso.

Pronto un sinfín de imágenes eróticas, de él estando inconsciente y la pequeña chica aprovechándose de él asaltaron su cabeza.

─ ¡NO! ─ vociferó ella ─ T-tengo que hacerte un masaje…. Luego de eso me voy.

' _¿Un masaje…?_ ', pensó. Estaba a punto de decir un comentario subido de tono, cuando de pronto recordó que era un médico, lo que significaba que _debía_ bañar a los pacientes que no podían hacerlo ellos mismos.

Esta vez, imágenes de ella con distintos hombres en las duchas le hizo sentir lava correr por sus venas.

─ ¿Un masaje? Vaya, tus pacientes deben _adorarte_. ─ escupió con rencor.

Por poco no consigue esquivar el proyectil que iba directamente a romper su nariz.

─ ¡UN MASAJE EN LA CABEZA, PERVERTIDO!

No podía negar que se encogió un poco ante sus gritos, lo cual le hizo tranquilizarse. Si había logrado ofender de ese modo, significaba que no era algo que solía hacer normalmente.

─ Siéntate. Serán solo unos minutos, y me largo.

Le calentó que le diera órdenes de ese modo. Por lo que decidió no agregar nada más.

Al ver la ducha conscientemente por primera vez, sintió que hacía años no tomaba un baño. Una agradable sensación de anticipación lo hizo desvestirse para darse un largo, larguísimo baño de agua caliente, pero cuando escuchó abrirse un grifo tras él, salió de su ensoñación.

Se apuró a colocarse una toalla en la cintura y sentarse en el banco integrado en la ducha. Debía reconocer que las peleas con la chica eran divertidas.

─ ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! ─ escuchó por fin el grito histérico.

─ Me preparo para el baño.

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUITASTE LA ROPA?!

─ Las personas suelen quitarse la ropa para ducharse, tengo entendido.

─ P-PERO, PERO….

─ Dijiste que unos minutos y te largabas, ¿no? Que sea rápido. ─ dijo, molestándola.

Vio como la chica boqueó un par de veces, cediendo al final y acercándose a él.

Colocó el recipiente rosa que tenía en las manos a un lado suyo, y su nariz aspiró (sin permiso alguno) su aroma. Joder… olía divino. De pronto, sintió un fresco escozor en su cuero cabelludo.

Abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

La pelirosa tenía los ojos cerrados, y podía ver una ligera luz verde a los costados de su cabeza, donde ella estaba trabajando con su chakra. Al verla concentrada, se permitió observar detalladamente su delicado rostro.

Cejas delgadas, pestañas largas, nariz pequeña y respingada, mejillas ligeramente rosadas. De boca pequeña y labios esponjosos que olían a fresa. Se encontraba parada entre sus piernas (aunque probablemente era ajena este hecho), y por su pequeña altura, se encontraban frente a frente.

Escuchó como inconscientemente, comenzó a tararear una canción. Se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba concentrada en algo, le gustaba hacer eso. Siempre era la misma canción, pero por más que trataba de distinguirla, no lo conseguía. Supuso que sería una canción que ella misma había inventado.

El problema fue, precisamente esa cancioncilla. Le hizo recordar (otra vez) _**ese**_ sueño. Y por la posición en la que estaban, sentía que, de un momento a otro, la traviesa pelirosa se sentaría a horcajadas en su regazo y él simplemente no podía detenerse. Además, había comenzado a recorrer sus dedos por su cabello con maestría, enviándole placenteros escalofríos por la columna vertebral.

Su verga se solidificó en ese instante, justo cuando ella abrió los ojos.

* * *

Comenzó a recorrer su cuero cabelludo, buscando las zonas que sabía que normalmente se veían inflamadas. Tenía ya dos semanas desde su última revisión, antes de que despertara, y se puso feliz al notar que todo estaba en orden.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciarlo como solía hacer, enredando sus dedos en sus grises y ahora largos cabellos. Al menos, más largos de lo que llevaba normalmente.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con su mirada bicolor completamente dilatada. Sus manos se quedaron congeladas en la parte baja de su cuello, y sus rodillas estaban lentamente deshaciéndose debido a la cercanía.

Perdió el equilibro completamente cuando acarició, casi sin querer, la parte posterior de sus rodillas … Probablemente habría sido un accidente, ni en un millón de años se atrevería tocarla de aquella forma de manera consciente. Dio un tembloroso paso hacia atrás, pero el piso mojado a sus pies la hizo resbalar.

Justo antes de que cayera, Kakashi tomó sus piernas con ambos brazos, y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Ambos se congelaron en el acto. Sakura podía jurar que el frenético latido de su corazón estaba haciendo eco en el pequeño cuarto de baño, y que Kakashi estaba cerca de sentir la caliente humedad que estaba asentándose en su entrepierna…. Cuando _lo_ sintió.

─ ¿Kakashi…? ─ fue interrumpida por el chorro de agua fría que le golpeó de pronto.

Cayó de trasero al piso de la ducha, luchando con el agua que no dejaba de caerle encima.

─ ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?! ─ chilló desesperada.

─ ¿Te importa? ─ dijo Kakashi, sentado aún en el banco, resguardado de la lluvia de hielo que le estaba cayendo a Sakura. ─ Me quiero dar un baño.

Sakura se levantó de un brinco, ignorando las balas de hielo que le estaban golpeando de frente, y se inclinó para cerrar la llave.

─ ¡¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?! ─ vociferó. Nunca había estado más furiosa en su vida.

* * *

Kakashi tragó grueso.

No es que estuviera intimidado por la pequeña explosión rosa, sino por la visión que tenía frente a él: Sakura estaba hecha una furia, con las mejillas completamente coloradas, el cabello escurriendo, su ropa completamente pegada a su perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo.

Estaba temblando de frío, por lo que su piel estaba erizada. Las pequeñas gotas escurrían por sus brazos y sus muslos, y sus pezones estaba totalmente erectos, quejándose por la temperatura y rogando por atención oral.

Claro que ella no era consciente. Estaba fuera de sí por el ataque, y seguía gritoneándole algo que no lograba captar. Pero es que no era su culpa. Medio segundo más encima suyo y le habría arrancado la ropa, empotrado contra la pared, y embestido sin descanso. Duro y profundo, hasta dejarla sin sentido.

─ No me gusta repetirme: Me quiero dar una ducha. ─ dijo, rogando por que saliera en ese instante del cuarto.

Lo consiguió. Vio como la chica apretó los puños y salió dando pisotones que hicieron temblar el lugar. Y justo antes de salir, se agachó para recoger la cesta de cosas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso, dándole una espectacular visión de su apetitoso trasero, provocando que sus bolas se contrajeran y un fuerte espasmo endureciera y agrandara su potente erección.

Por suerte, Sakura se ocupó suficiente lanzándole todos los artículos que había llevado para su aseo personal. Reventando todas las botellas de shampoo, aceite, crema para afeitar, desodorante. Pulverizó la barra de jabón, rompió todas las toallas y agrietó la pared.

Una vez satisfecha, salió dando pisotones, que siguió escuchando (y sintiendo en las paredes), aun cuando estuvo varios pisos más abajo. Estaba seguro de que no tendría puerta tampoco.

─ Kakashi-saaaaaan ~ ─ le llamaron en un tono divertido ─ Soy _Itachi-kun_. Vine para cambiarte de habitación.

Kakashi se levantó y con cuidado salió del destrozado cuarto de baño. Se puso su pants, y agradeció que el aire frío _relajara la situación_. Al salir a la habitación, vio que efectivamente, ya no tenía puerta.

El Uchiha estaba acostado en la cama como un gato, con su barbilla recargada en una de sus manos. Lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona.

─ Te fue bastante bien, por lo que veo.

Kakashi decidió no responder.

Uno de los días anteriores, el chico había llegado más temprano que Sakura, alegando que "debían hablar". Ese día, le contó la verdad tras la masacre de su clan, todo sobre Akatsuki, y cuáles fueron sus razones por las que había decidido pedir ayuda.

Kakashi se disculpó con él, y quedaron en buenos términos. Sin embargo, había algo que lo ponía nervioso sobre el Uchiha. No sabía decir bien qué era. No es que desconfiara de él…. Simplemente había algo. Notaba que una desagradable sensación lo asaltaba cuando llegaban él y Sakura charlando animadamente a la habitación, y más aún cuando el azabache invadía el espacio personal de la pelirosa.

Era un ardor molesto e incesante, y se calmaba cuando dejaba de tocarla. Todo un misterio…

Llegaron al nuevo cuarto, que era una réplica exacta del anterior, e Itachi se disponía a arreglar su ropa, cuando Kakashi lo detuvo. El azabache lo vio primero con sorpresa, y después con esa jodida mueca burlona.

─ Ya veo. Llámame si necesitas algo hoy, dudo mucho que ella vuelva este día. ─ sentenció, guiñándole un ojo antes de dejar la habitación.

Kakashi gruñó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se desvistió una vez más, entró a la ducha, y abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Dejó salir un ligero gemido de placer, al sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que el agua le mojara el cabello, y al abrir los ojos, se topó con la réplica del banco donde minutos atrás, había tenía a una preciosa pelirosa en su regazo.

Otro gemido se escapó de su garganta, esta vez por revivir las sensaciones que e pequeño y caliente cuerpo le había provocado.

De mala gana, cerró el agua caliente y abrió la fría.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Tardé un poco más de lo que quería, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

¡Muchisimas gracias por estar al pendiente y leerme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Evasión**

* * *

Sakura sacó su cabeza a la superficie de nuevo, dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Recargó su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera, y se dispuso a relajarse unos minutos más antes de arreglarse para ir a encontrarse con los chicos a Ichiraku, y volver nuevamente al Hospital.

Luego de que destrozara el baño de la habitación de Kakashi, Tsunade había duplicado sus horas (sin paga) para cobrarle por los daños. Tenía que agradecer a regañadientes que el castigo inusualmente suave de su mentora se debiera a Jiraiya-sama.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos tratando de callar las voces que seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

 _**** Miércoles por la tarde*****_

 _Cuando se dirigía a su oficina, su malhumor estaba dando paso al temor de lo que le haría su Shishou por haber causado daños materiales (de nuevo) a las instalaciones. Sin embargo, de lo único que se arrepentía era haber estado tan desenfocada en ese momento debido a la vergüenza, y no haberle roto algo a Kakashi._

 _Suspiró._

 _Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escuchó unos murmullos:_

─ _Pervertido… ─ dijo la voz de Tsunade ─ Estoy trabajando._

 _Se escuchó como arrastraban una silla, seguido de unas risitas amortiguadas y un quedo jadeo._

─ _Pero si no estoy haciendo nada… ─ respondió Jiraiya con un tono divertido que le revolvió el estómago._

─ _¡Basta…!_

 _Más jadeos. Detuvo sus pasos._

 _NO. Definitivamente no quería tener esa imagen grabada en su cabeza. No. Que la asesinara si eso quería, pero ella se largaba. Giró sobre sus talones y antes de que pudiera correr por su vida, escuchó:_

─ _¡Adelante Sakura! ─ demandó Tsunade con su voz ya recompuesta. Se escuchaban girones de ropa, pasos y papeles siendo ordenados._

' _¿Por qué a mí?', se compadeció mentalmente._

─ _¿Me llamaste, Shishou…? ─ preguntó Sakura al entrar, concentrándose en el interesantísimo acabado de las baldosas del piso._

─ _Me reportaron lo de la habitación 159. ─ dijo, soltando una risa burlona que la hizo voltear a verla. Se encontraba como siempre, sentada tras el escritorio, sus codos recargados en la mesa, y su mentón recargado en su palma izquierda ─ Apenas van 4 días, ¿segura que puedes manejarlo?_

 _Jiraiya no se encontraba por ninguna parte. No es que realmente quisiera verlo en ese instante de todos modos…_

─ _Sí, Shishou. Me disculpo por los daños causados. ─ respondió, haciendo una reverencia y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de ello._

 _Ahí, en la esquina de una de las patas del escritorio, se encontraba una más que reveladora ropa interior del grosor de un hilo dental, color rojo intenso, decorada con moños y listones. Y a su lado, lo que parecían ser los pantalones de la Godaime…_

 _Sakura se encontraba enferma de repente._

─ _Estoy segura de que lo merecía. ─ dijo, haciendo un gesto, restándole importancia ─ Sin embargo, las reparaciones no se pagan solas. Lo sabes._

─ _E-estoy consciente de ello._

─ _Bien. Una semana de doble turno sin paga. Para que pagues por los daños. ─ sentenció, mientras examinaba las cuentas que había hecho. ─ Sí, una semana. Empezando el día de hoy._

 _Sakura abrió con sorpresa los ojos._

─ _¿Eso es todo…? ─ preguntó incrédula._

─ _¿Quieres que sean 2? ─ contestó Tsunade, enarcando una ceja._

─ _¡No! Una semana suena perfec…. Eh, justo._

─ _Bien. Puedes retirarte._

─ _Gracias, Shishou. ─ hizo otra pequeña reverencia, esta vez cerrando los ojos._

 _Salió de la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás, y justo cuando cerró la puerta escuchó:_

─ _Me gusta cuando das órdenes…._

 _Sakura salió corriendo del ala de oficinas y se concentró en su trabajo completamente, quedándose al segundo turno y ocupando su cabeza en todo lo que no involucrara a hombres de cabello gris._

Su alarma sonó, indicándole que era hora de ir a encontrarse con todos. Sakura lloriqueó mientras enjuagaba su cabello. Ahora ella la que necesitaba "dormir" por 6 meses para recuperarse.

Salió de la tina, levantó el tapón para dejar ir el agua y comenzó a secarse para cambiarse. Se colocó descuidadamente su ropa, tomó su bufanda favorita y corrió a encontrarse con los chicos.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra? ─ preguntó un risueño Teuchi al servirle discretamente raciones extra de puerco a la pelirosa en su plato de ramen.

─ ¿Por quién me estás preguntando? ─ respondió Itachi divertido.

Ichiraku era el lugar donde siempre terminaban luego de una semana pesada.

En realidad, desde los inicios del Equipo 7, debido a la preferencia de Naruto por su cocina, se comenzó a hacer tradición celebrar de todo en el pequeño restaurante: el triunfo de una misión completada exitosamente, la satisfacción de haber aprendido una técnica nueva, el pago de una apuesta luego de una competencia, los cumpleaños (mayoritariamente los de Naruto), las despedidas antes de una misión larga, y las bienvenidas al regresar de dichas misiones, discusiones, alegrías, tristezas… ahí habían compartido los recuerdos más memorables.

El viejo Teuchi había sido una de las únicas personas en tenderle una mano amable a Naruto cuando todos le repudiaban, y fue de los pocos que no juzgaron a los hermanos Uchiha en su retorno a la aldea. De este modo y con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en su confidente, y todos lo tenían en alta estima. El modesto establecimiento en una segunda casa para cada uno de ellos.

Itachi le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y tomando un menú al revés, lo puso como barrera para susurrarle:

─ ¿Quién crees que estalle primero? ─ dijo, cubriendo juguetonamente su boca. El señor Teuchi sonrió con malicia.

Ambos hombres se agazaparon tras el menú.

─ Esto suena mucho como una apuesta….

─ Lo resolverán para vísperas de año nuevo. ─ sentenció Itachi.

─ Te concedo un año de cenas gratis si eso ocurre. ─ dijo el señor Teuchi confiado ─ Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei no soportará más que hasta noviembre, en dos meses más.

─ Navidad. ─ dijo el Uchiha menor, atrapando desprevenido al señor Teuchi, quien saltó como gato asustado. Sasuke inmediatamente después regresó su atención a la conversación de su hiperactivo rubio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Itachi sonrió.

─ Bien. Si se cumple la fecha estimada que usted propone, trabajaremos un año gratis mi hermano y yo. Si no, ambos tendremos un año de cenas gratis.

─ Trato.

─ Trato.

Sasuke levantó el pulgar de su mano izquierda discretamente, sellando así las apuestas.

* * *

─ ¡Al final nos dieron un banquete delicioso! ¿Verdad Sai? ─ comentaba entusiasmado Naruto, dando brinquitos en su asiento. Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención, pese a que no agregaba ningún comentario, y Sakura dejó por fin a un lado el pincel con el que había estado escribiendo el reporte que debía entregar esa misma noche al regresar a su segunda jornada.

Sai les mostró entonces un dibujo de él y Naruto sentados en una mesa repleta de comida de todo tipo, mientras Naruto explicaba el sabor de cada platillo y la cantidad que comieron cada uno.

Sakura y Sasuke notaron al mismo tiempo los trazos irregulares y descuidados, nada propios de su pálido compañero. Se voltearon a ver preocupados, y luego repararon en la mano izquierda vendada.

─ Sai, déjame ver esa mano. ─ demandó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

─ No es nada, me rompieron la muñeca cuando estábamos liberando a los rehenes. ─ dijo sencillamente, aunque sí hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando ella se la movió al revisarla. ─ Lo hice como nos enseñaste.

Sakura les había enseñado a tratar heridas pequeñas, para que pudieran curarse en casos de emergencia, cuando ella no estuviera o para que el daño no se hiciera más grave durante una pelea. Un caso perdido, realmente. Eran como niños pequeños, parecían estar en una competencia perpetua para ver quién aguantaba más dolor. Y si ella no los curaba, eran renuentes a que alguien más lo hiciera.

Incluso ellos mismos.

Así que el hecho de que Sai hubiera intentado arreglársela por sí mismo, decía mucho del dolor que en realidad sentía.

─ Ow, Sai… ─ dijo Sakura, acariciando su mejilla.

─ ¡Dijiste que estabas bien! ─ dijo Naruto preocupado, dándole un zape.

Sakura se lo devolvió.

─ ¡CLARO, porque ustedes _SIEMPRE_ están bien! ¿No es así? ─ les reprendió Sakura a él, Sasuke e Itachi por igual, provocando que el trío (y el señor Teuchi) se encogiera en su lugar ─ Descuida, la dejaré como nueva. ─ volteó a Sai, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Sai asintió y le dejó ser. Espero pacientemente a que Sakura reconstruyera los huesos y tendones que él había suturado torpemente, y alivió la inflamación que no había podido tratarse, generando un alivio inmediato.

Sonrió con genuina felicidad una vez terminado el trabajo.

─ Eres la mejor.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ respondió ella, abrazándolo.

─ Eh…S-Sakura-chan. ─ Advirtió Naruto, escondiéndose en la capa de Sasuke.

─ ¡FRENTONA! ─ se escuchó un chillido furioso entrando al restaurante.

─ Oh-oh ─ dijo Itachi divertido.

─ ¡Cerda! ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó Sakura con malicia, sin soltarse de Sai.

Ino tenía meses babeando por su pálido y extraño compañero, pero Sai… bueno, era Sai. Si es que había notado algo, jamás había dicho nada. La rubia estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos, cuando él habló:

─ Tenía tiempo de no verte preciosa. ─ dijo, descolocándola por completo.

─ H-hola Sai…

─ ¡Oi! También vienen Chouji y Shikamaru. ─ dijo Naruto, saliendo de la capa de Sasuke y saludando con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Hey. ─ dijo simplemente el Nara, con su expresión de eterno aburrimiento.

─ ¿Mesa grande entonces? ─ preguntó jovialmente Ayame, saliendo de las cocinas.

─ ¡Sí por favor! ─ dijo alegremente Sakura, provocando que Ino se sonrojara más.

─ ¡Porciones grandes también! ─ demandó Chouji, dirigiéndose a su mesa predilecta, que se encontraba en el rincón izquierdo.

* * *

─ Sai. ─ le llamó Sasuke cuando se estaban despidiendo.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Llévala a casa. ─ le indicó, mientras Naruto tomaba a Ino por los hombros y le daba un empujoncito hacia su compañero.

─ ¡N-No es necesario! ¡De verd-!

─ Sí es bien necesario, venimos regresando de una misión de 3 días, dame un respiro. ─ le cortó el Nara mientras encendía un cigarrillo, le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba a Chouji de su camisa para alejarse del establecimiento.

─ ¡SHIKA! ─ gruñó Ino.

Naruto se despidió con una sonrisa enorme mientras seguía a Sasuke, quien ya estaba alejándose del lugar.

─ ¡OIGAAAAN! ─ volvió a gritar a la nada, pues los cuatro hombres habían desaparecido en un parpadeo.

─ Creo que querían dejarnos solos. ─ cuestionó Sai.

─ No me digas… ─ siseó Ino furiosa.

─ ¿Estás molesta?

─ ¡Por supuesto que-! ─ se aclaró la garganta al ver que su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez más aguda ─ Es decir, estoy molesta pero no contigo.

Sai sonrió.

─ Bien. ─ y procedió a tomarle la mano.

─ ¿S-Sai? ─ preguntó la rubia ruborizándose por completo.

─ Creo que sé de qué va todo. ─ respondió, reafirmando su agarre en la pequeña mano de Ino e incrementando su sonrojo.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo se comportó el pervertido? ─ preguntó Naruto refunfuñando mientras caminaban él y Sasuke hacia su casa.

Sakura e Itachi tuvieron que irse temprano. La primera para cumplir su segundo turno y el segundo para cumplir su turno que había pasado a ser nocturno.

─ Bien. ─ contestó sencillamente el Uchiha.

─ ¿No trató nada con Sakura-chan?

─ No. Pero ella sí que trató de inducirlo a un coma permanente.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó asombrado Naruto.

─ Sí. Por eso tiene turnos dobles esta semana. Destrozó el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Kakashi.

─ ¡¿C-CUARTO DE BAÑO DICES? ¿QUÉ _HACÍA_ ELLA EN SU BAÑO?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

─ No le pregunté. Puedes hacerlo tu mañana. ─ le dijo con una mueca burlona.

Naruto se tragó el resto de su berrinche, pensando en su futuro bienestar, y llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que Sakura-chan siempre sabía por qué hacía las cosas, y cuestionarla era estúpido y suicida.

─ E-entonces… ¿mañana iremos a visitarlo?

─ Sí. Sakura quería que fuéramos los 4 juntos.

Naruto asintió simplemente, mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta de su departamento. Se sacó las botas en la entrada, dejó la bolsa que contenía paquetes de ramen que pidió para llevar y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ preguntó Sasuke, imitando sus acciones y recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño, extrañado al ver cómo el rubio permanecía callado por más de 1 minuto entero.

─ Yo solo… Bueno. Tú crees… ¿crees que Sakura-chan estará bien? ─ preguntó después de sacarse la camisa y rascarse la nuca en señal de evidente incomodidad ─ Es decir… Y-yo, bueno. Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero ella… siempre pareció como si a ella… e-él, ya sabes.

Sasuke rio quedamente, cerrando la puerta tras entrar y sacándose igualmente su camisa, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara.

─ No. No lo sé. ¿Me explicas? ─ respondió el azabache, acercándose a él como un gato que sabe que ha acorralado al ratón.

─ ¡S-sabes a lo que me refiero! ─ Naruto se giró para abrir la llave de la regadera.

─ ¿Tan malo es que no me quieres decir?

─ ¡Sí! Bueno, no…n-no lo sé. ─ balbuceó nervioso.

El baño se estaba llenando completamente de vapor. La imagen de Naruto y Sasuke en el espejo se estaba poniendo completamente borrosa.

─ ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

─ ¡N-no estoy nervioso!

─ ¿Seguro?

─ ¡Seguro!

─ Puedo salirme si eso prefieres. ─ amenazó con confianza el Uchiha, quien aún traía puesto su bóxer.

Se alejó un paso, sólo para ser tomado de la muñeca fuertemente por un coloradísimo rubio.

─ N-no… no te salgas. ─ dijo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Sasuke sintió como se endurecía ante tan bellísima imagen: Naruto estaba ya completamente desnudo, su miembro erecto reclamando su atención, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabello completamente despeinado.

─ Dime, Naruto… ─ rápidamente tomó la mano con la que él lo había sujetado, lo jaló para pegarlo a su cuerpo, y acariciando suavemente su cuello con su nariz mientras aspiraba ese dulce y embriagante aroma de almendras y miel que despedía, le preguntó: ─ ¿Me extrañaste?

─ Sasuke-kun…

─ Responde. ─ demandó, haciendo que sus sexos se frotan entre sí.

─ S-sí… ─ gimió mientras buscaba incrementar ese tacto.

El Uchiha gruñó complacido.

─ Demuéstramelo. ─ le ordenó mientras lo arrojaba bajo el agua caliente.

* * *

La noche estaba especialmente helada. El viento soplaba fuerte, y el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, pronosticando una posible tormenta.

Dos figuras caminaban entrelazadas por las calles prácticamente desiertas de Konoha: una era alta y oscura, otra pequeña y de colores pasteles. Juntas formaban un tembloroso bulto que se movía erráticamente en dirección al hospital.

─ N-no creí que fuera a estar t-tan frío…─ dijo la pelirosa.

─ Y-yo tampoco.

─ ¿Sabes? Normalmente cuando ves a un amigo sufriendo, haces algo al respecto. ─ dijo, acurrucándose más al brazo del Uchiha.

─ Shizune no regresa hasta mañana. ─ respondió mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano, en gesto pensativo ─ Y sólo fue a ayudar a dar a luz a la hija de un señor feudal, es como vacaciones. ─ hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

─ No hablo de Shizune-san. ─ refunfuñó.

─ ¿Oh? ─ levantó las cejas _sorprendido_ , para luego componer una sonrisilla burlona ─ No creo que Naruto necesite de mi ayuda. ─ rio ─ Sólo tienes que ver a mi hermano para saber que muy en el fondo le gusta que lo…

─ NO ME REFIERO A ESO.

─ ¿No?

─ OLVIDALO.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cuando una ventisca los hizo refugiarse en un callejón para no convertirse en estatuas.

─ ¿Y si corremos? ─ propuso Sakura dando saltitos y frotándose sus manos una vez que pasó.

─ Veo que tenemos prisa por llegar ─ aguijoneó el Uchiha.

─ Sólo no quiero tener más frío. ─ se defendió la pelirosa sonrojándose.

─ ¿Aún no puedes afrontarlo?

─ No hay nada que afrontar. ─ dijo con aire digno saliendo del callejón.

Itachi suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Si quería que el plan trazado funcionara, _debía_ haber interacción entre ellos.

 _***** Casa de los Uchiha, varias noches atrás *****_

 _Dos atractivos hombres de cabello negro y largo se dirigían a su casa, luego de haber cenado con una de las personas más preciadas para ellos._

 _Ignorando las miradas y chillidos de todas las mujeres con las que se toparon, llegaron en silencio a la reja de su casa con una pequeña kunoichi de cabellos rosas que no dejaba de rondar en sus cabezas._

─ _¿Y bien? ─ preguntó el menor, quitándose su capa y sentándose en el Kotatsu que se encontraba ubicado al centro de su sala principal._

 _El mayor mientras tanto, se entretuvo en la cocina poniendo agua para el té._

─ _No está fingiendo. ─ dijo, una vez que se unió a Sasuke._

─ _Pero tú mismo has dicho que…_

─ _Sí, parece como si la recordara, pero creo que es más como un reflejo de su cuerpo._

─ _¿Un reflejo?_

 _Itachi procedió entonces a sacar un kunai debajo de su manga, y lanzárselo directamente entre sus ojos._

 _Sasuke fue suficientemente rápido, sin embargo, y logró esquivarlo. Pero lejos de alterarse, sus ojos brillaban con comprensión al entender el ejemplo._

─ _Sé que Kakashi-san debió haberlo notado ya, pero no entiende por qué._

─ _¿Y qué sugieres hacer?_

 _Itachi entonces compuso una sonrisa que prometía muchísimas travesuras._

─ _Pienso darle unas pequeñas pistas. ─ dijo, levantándose al escuchar que la tetera comenzaba a chillar._

 _Regresó con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas, y un platito con galletas azucaradas. El gusto culposo de los Uchiha._

─ _¿Crees que realmente funcione? Es decir, he visto lo mismo que tú, y estoy de acuerdo con que Kakashi no es ningún estúpido y también lo ha notado, pero creo que independientemente de sus "reflejos", sus sentimientos son algo más… complejo._

─ _Hay personas que darían su peso en oro por escuchar a mi hermanito hablar sobre sentimientos. ─ dijo burlonamente, provocando que Sasuke se sonrojara y se entretuviera con su taza de té._

 _Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Era_ _ **su**_ _Sakura, su familia. Era la más pequeña de todos, y pese a que se había convertido en una poderosa kunoichi que había incluso superado a su maestra, y había sido parte importante de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, no podían dejar de sobreprotegerla._

 _Y de alejar a cada cabrón que trataba de llevársela…_

─ _Ella es la única que puede hacerlo. ─ dijo Itachi ─ Está asustada, pero no es ninguna cobarde. Y su verdadera fuerza no es la física. Lo sabes._

 _Claro que lo sabía._

 _Sakura y Naruto eran como soles: seres hechos de luz, tan incandescentes que lograban darle brillo a quienes no lo poseían, tan cálidos que a veces llegan a ser sofocantes, pero que te encuentras extrañando en los días nublados. La salida del sol por las mañanas te indica el inicio de un nuevo día, y eso era lo que ellos le habían brindado (a él y a su hermano) todos esos años, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida._

 _Kakashi era como él y como su hermano, lunas. Seres oscuros. Personas jodidas como ellos realmente no merecían a personas como ella o como Naruto… pero maldita sea, los_ _ **necesitaban**_ _._

 _Necesitaba tanto de Sakura como él necesitaba de Naruto, o como Itachi necesitaba de-_

─ _Algo que tenemos en común con Kakashi, además del Sharingan, es que tendemos a ser algo… territoriales con lo nuestro. ─ interrumpió Itachi sus cavilaciones, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Sasuke lo imitó._

─ _Eso es un golpe bajo._

─ _Sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón. Estaba funcionando antes de que todo esto pasara. Volverá a funcionar. Genma ya lo ha aceptado._

─ No pienso volver a atenderlo. ─ sentenció, provocando que la pelirosa se frenara en seco.

Después de lo que sucedió en la ducha, Sakura no se había sentido capaz de volver a ver a la cara a Kakashi.

Le había pedido a Itachi que le llevara su comida y sus medicinas, y cuando estaba completamente segura de que dormía en las noches, iba a visitarlo porque…. No lo extrañaba, solo no podía deslindarse sin más de un paciente. Por más pervertido que este fuera. Pero no lo extrañaba y no quería verlo tampoco.

Ni pensaba en él… mucho menos en lo que había pasado. En serio.

El hecho que hubiera tenido una deliciosa racha de sueños apetitosamente prohibidos, y despertara con una más que evidente humedad en sus bragas y una anhelante necesidad insatisfecha recorriendo por su cuerpo, era un caso completamente aislado.

─ Yo… entiendo. Lamento haberte dejado esa tarea extra. ─ dijo sonrojada.

Maldición, sabía que estaba actuando infantilmente. Pero es que no sabía cómo interpretar lo que había pasado. No lo había hablado con nadie (ni lo haría nunca), y el no ponerlo en palabras estaba haciendo que sobre-analizara toda la situación.

Itachi sonrió al ver su turbación. Se quitó su capa y la puso sobre su cabeza.

─ ¿Carreras? ─ dijo, desapareciendo inmediatamente para sacar ventaja.

─ ¡HEEEY! ─ chilló Sakura mientras se acomodaba la capa y apresuraba el paso para seguirlo.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, ambos se sentían mucho más despiertos y dispuestos a cumplir con su turno. Fueron a su oficina, se colocaron sus batas blancas, y se despidieron, yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Sakura fue directo al ascensor, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, presionó el número 7.

Mientras veía el cambio de números en la pequeña pantalla, sentía como los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban, y cómo se iba formando un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Volteó a ver su reflejo en las paredes de espejo del ascensor, y pudo notar cómo un fuerte sonrojo estaba comenzando a colorear sus mejillas.

Apretó la tabla con sus bitácoras que tenía contra su pecho, y se sobresaltó al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba que había llegado a su lugar de destino.

Temerosa, asomó sólo su cabeza por el pasillo para comprobar que estuviera efectivamente desierto, y tratando de ignorar su decepción (que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que Kakashi no estaba esperándola como si la extrañara de la misma manera en que ella _**no**_ lo hacía con él), se encaminó hacia su primer paciente.

* * *

Se levantó abruptamente de su cama, empujando a todos al piso.

─ ¡Oi! ¿Cuál es su problema? ─ gruñó Bisuke.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─ ¿Está el jefe bien?

─ ¿No lo han notado? ─ preguntó Buru en un bostezo.

Todos se pusieron alerta entonces, parando sus orejitas y olfateando el ambiente.

─ Oh…

─ Ya.

─ Esto será interesante.

─ ¡Es Sakura-chan! ─ dijo Uhei dando brinquitos y siguiendo a Kakashi hacia la puerta.

Kakashi se quedó en su sitio, tratando de analizar por qué diablos había reaccionado de esa forma al percibir el aroma de la pequeña florería andante de cabello rosa que no se había dignado a aparecer en varios días (y que él ni se había enterado porque realmente no le importaba).

─ Te dijimos que ella venía por las noches. ─ dijo burlón Akino, al notar el de su jefe por permanecer indiferente. El hombre simplemente no podía ocultarlo.

─ Aunque normalmente llega más tarde.

─ Parece que a alguien se le ha pasado el enojo. ─ rio Guruko, provocando que Kakashi se tensara.

─ ¿Por qué no sales a verla? Está 5 cuartos hacia la derecha, con otro paciente. ¡Yo puedo ir a buscarla y entonces-! ─ sugirió Uhei, pero antes de que desapareciera fue cargado en plena carrera por Kakashi. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ El jefe quiere buscarla por él mismo. ─ adivinó Buru entre risitas.

Si bien, Kakashi había aceptado que la chica no volvería el día del "incidente" en la ducha, creyó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad la mañana siguiente. Pero en lugar de eso, llegó un sonriente Itachi a atenderle. Y como a él le traía sin cuidado lo que esa niñita hiciera o dejara de hacer, no preguntó por su ausencia durante los siguientes 4 días.

Y el que apareciera ahora no significaba nada para él. Simplemente era agradable oler algo que no fuera desinfectante de hospital. Así que regresó obstinadamente hacia su cama, de vuelta a su lectura.

Con el libro al revés. Todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero el peligris se mantenía terco con la mirada fija en algún punto de la página que tenía abierta. Sus nudillos poniéndose más blancos al notar que el olor se acercaba.

─ Bien, nos vamos. ─ anunció Pakkun mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre el lomo de Buru.

Kakashi levantó inmediatamente la mirada, cuestionándolo. Había un poco de pánico en sus ojos… inaudito.

─ No me veas así, fuiste tú quien nos ordenó mantenernos alejados de ella. ─ dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

─ Eso. Y estamos algo así como prohibidos aquí. ─ agregó Guruko.

─ Y no se ustedes, pero yo la noto algo… inquieta. ─ dijo Bisuke con malicia.

─Quien sabe, puede que no sea tan comprensiva con nosotros esta vez.

─ Yo no me arriesgo…

Pronto comenzaron a desaparecer todos en pequeñas nubes de humo, disimulando como podían sus risitas al ver la expresión de estupefacción de Kakashi. El único que quedaba ahí era Uhei, viendo con esperanza hacia la puerta, esperando por Sakura-chan.

El olor a flores estaba acercándose cada vez más. Sus pequeños y delicados pasos resonaban en el vacío pasillo, y Uhei comenzó a menear su cola con efusividad para recibirla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Buru regresó, lo tomó por el lomo y se lo llevó consigo, dándole un último saludo militar a Kakashi antes de desaparecer.

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar (de nuevo) la traición por parte de sus _fieles_ ninken.

La perilla de la puerta tembló un poco, como si estuvieran dudando sobre si abrirla o no. Pronto el aire de la habitación era demasiado sofocante. Un chispazo eléctrico sacudió con fuerza su columna vertebral al escuchar la tenue vocecilla de Sakura decir su nombre.

Sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y la perilla de la puerta se quedó inmóvil.

Sabía que no se había ido, pues su aroma seguía ahí… pero lo que lo hizo pararse fue el inconfundible aroma salado de las lágrimas. Antes de darse cuenta, su frente y las palmas de sus manos estaban pegadas a la puerta, sin atreverse a abrirla ni a invitarla a pasar.

* * *

─ Kakash… uh, H-Hatak... ¡UGH! ─ gruñó Sakura.

Su mano alrededor de la perilla estaba temblando sin que pudiera controlarla, su voz había salido especialmente chillona, y su cara estaba tan caliente que comenzaba a marearse.

' _¿Qué diablos me pasa…?'_

Suspiró mientras recargaba su frente contra la puerta, tratando de aguantar con poco éxito sus ganas de llorar. Cómo si no lo supiera…

Mientras que su cuerpo estaba por explotar en llamas debido a la cercanía con el peligris, él no podía sino sentir repulsión por los reflejos involuntarios de su cuerpo. Y ella no podía culparlo. El hecho de que en ese extraño momento saltara una chispa entre ambos, se debía por su parte a la fuerte atracción que ella sentía desde hacía ya tiempo por él.

Pero él, en cambio… simplemente era un humano. Sus sentidos se encontraban especialmente sensibles debido al letargo en el que había estado sumido, y fue tan impactante para él como lo fue para ella. Tanto que la arrojó sin más contra las duras baldosas y le arrojó agua fría.

Se sentía sucia y pervertida. Aun y que ella no hubiera planeado nada de lo que pasó. No conforme con eso, al no poder manejarlo, estalló en ira y destrozó su baño. Ahora no podía defenderse si alguien le decía loca…

* * *

No se había movido del lugar. Se sentía impotente. De nuevo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo estaba tomando una vez más el mando.

' _Deja de llorar…'_ , gruñía en su interior.

Casi podía sentir a través de la puerta, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo. Y sin poder soportarlo más, de un rápido movimiento quitó la molesta barrera que los separaba.

Un pequeño gritito después tenía a una pelirosa encima suyo.

Cada uno de sus cabellos rosas estaban acomodados perfectamente en su lugar. Sus pequeñas y frías manos estaban sobre su pecho, y el olor a magnolias y lavanda era tan exquisito que casi se quita la máscara para poder enterrar su nariz en su pálido cuello.

Cuello que estaba cubierto por una bufanda que le era bastante familiar…

─ ¿Hat-ta-ke…? ─ dijo casi sin darse cuenta. Su atención fue a parar entonces a sus esponjosos labios que ahora olían a frambuesa.

' _¿Cambió su brillo de labios...? Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho …'_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

No tengo mucho por decir, me estoy aplicando como prometí para no tardar mucho en actualizar. Estoy aprovechando un golpe de inspiración que de repente me llegó.

¡Espero disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Dolor de cabeza**

* * *

─ ¡Perdóname! Creí que estarías dormido, y me quedé revisando algunas cosas en mi bitácora, no me di cuenta de que estaba recargada sobre la puerta, cuando abriste la puerta no reaccioné y entonces…

Kakashi reprimió una sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios.

─ Haruno… mis costillas.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ se paró abruptamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El contacto entre sus manos le envió otro chispazo eléctrico que prefirió ignorar. Y aparentemente ella también ya que retiró rápidamente su mano y sus mejillas se sonrojaron otro poco.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, antes de que ella hablara de nuevo.

─ Hum… yo, l-lo siento Hatake. ─ se disculpó, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, tomándolo por sorpresa ─ Y-yo pude haberte lastimado cuando estaba destrozando tu cuarto de baño… No sé lo que pasó ahí. Perdí el control, y sólo… discúlpame. ─ dijo, e hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia.

Sus mejillas coloradas eran del mismo tono de su nuevo brillo de labios color frambuesa. Estaba por romper la tabla que tenía en las manos, y esa bufanda verde oscuro hacía que sus ojos centellaran aún más en contraste con su bonito cabello. Se mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, y eso hizo que algo hiciera click en su cabeza, sin estar seguro del por qué.

─ Tu bufanda… ─ pensó en voz alta. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? ¿Por qué era relevante?

─ ¿Mi bufand…? ¡Oh! ─ pegó un brinquito en su lugar e inmediatamente se la quitó y se la tendió ─ Es tuya.

Kakashi parpadeó con sorpresa. El no recordara que fuera _su_ bufanda, simplemente tenía un aire familiar pero no sabía de qué.

─ Eh, solía ser tuya… me la prestaste en una misión que tuvimos hace tiempo. Y yo como que me la adueñé un poco… ─ admitió.

Cuando estaba por tomar la bufanda, un sonidito de alarma se escuchó en la habitación. Sakura levantó la manga izquierda de su bata blanca, y silenció su reloj de pulsera.

─ Debo irme, tengo que llevarle su medicina la señora Fujitaka…

Mientras hablaba, y sin previo aviso, acortó las distancias que los separaban y puso alrededor de su cuello la bufanda. Kakashi fue incapaz de registrar sus palabras luego de esto.

Se sentía extraño.

Tenía varios días en los que sentía una especie de escozor que no lo dejaba en paz. Como si tuviera una o varias astillas enterradas, pero que no lograba señalar dónde. Era jodidamente irritante.

La habitación era cada día más pequeña y sofocante. El color blanco era demasiado chillante o demasiado opaco. La cama era incomoda, la almohada dura, la vista por su ventana era plana y aburrida. No podía leer, batallaba para dormir, la comida siempre estaba desabrida.

Había comenzado a practicar su manejo de chakra con ayuda de sus ninken, pero sencillamente no se concentraba. Sus clones de sombras eran una réplica perfecta de él mismo, pero desaparecían en un instante, lograba caminar por la pared, pero al llegar al techo se caía abruptamente, no podía mantener la estúpida hoja en su frente… se estaba volviendo loco.

Procedió entonces a hacer ejercicio para recuperar su condición.

Cuando le daban su última ronda, comenzaba sus series de ejercicios: abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas… hacía repeticiones sin descanso hasta que sentía sus músculos arder y caía rendido sin poder moverse. Buru tenía que arrastrarlo al baño y después a su cama para que pudiera dormir.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuándo se quedaba dormido.

─ Bueno… en un rato regreso. ─ dijo Sakura, y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, como si estuviera poseído, se quitó su máscara y aspiró profundamente el aroma de la prenda que le había sido "devuelta".

Se dejó caer en la cama, envuelto en la suave tela, y fue entonces cuando lo asaltó un… ¿recuerdo? No sabía decirlo muy bien…

 _**** Flashback *****_

 _Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser Kumogakure. La temperatura era baja y frente a él había una fogata. Volteó hacia su izquierda y pudo ver que se encontraba en una cueva escondida en un acantilado. Estaba nevando afuera._

 _Su brazo estaba acalambrado, y cuando quiso moverlo, sintió que había algo sobre él. Al girar su cabeza, lo primero que vio fue una ya familiar cabellera rosa._

 _Sakura se removió un poco y se acurrucó más en su brazo, haciéndolo reír por el cosquilleo que le estaba recorriendo debido a la falta de movilidad por el peso que había estado sosteniendo quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo._

─ _¡Sensei! ─ dijo la chica, cubriéndose la boca y alejándose un poco. Él también se alejó otro poco._

 _Ambos registraron en ese momento que estaban cubiertos por una misma manta. La chica se sonrojó violentamente, pero antes de que alguno reaccionara, alguien frente a ellos habló._

─ _Sasuke-kuuuuuun, lo prometiste…─ lloriqueó Naruto, volteándose al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el Uchiha, y abrazó a una piedra en su lugar._

 _Kakashi y Sakura rompieron a reír quedamente, para no despertar a sus compañeros. Luego de unos minutos, ella se levantó de su lugar y fue con Naruto, para acomodar los calcetines que estaban por abandonar sus pies y arroparlo apropiadamente._

 _Antes de levantarse, revisó que Sasuke estuviera cómodo y avivó un poco más las llamas de la fogata que ya comenzaba a menguar._

─ _Creo que debo ir a buscar un poco más de leña._

─ _No te preocupes, yo puedo ir. ─ apuró a decir él, sin embargo, al intentar pararse, sintió una punzada en su cadera que lo regresó a su sitio._

─ _Pero qué terco eres, te dije que no te movieras hasta que terminara de sanar. La cadera en un área delicada. ─ le reprendió la pelirosa al llegar a su lado._

 _Iba a reprocharle algo, pero lo olvidó por completo al sentir unas pequeñas manos colarse en la manta que lo tenía envuelto, y colocarse peligrosamente cerca de un área … sensible._

─ _En verdad, ¿algún día me harán caso? Parece como si tratara con niños pequeños… ─ seguía quejándose mientras sus manos bajaban una capa más de ropa y se situaban directamente en su piel, enviándole un alivio instantáneo a la fractura que aparentemente se había hecho._

 _Ella parecía completamente ajena a la cercanía de ambos, concentrada como estaba en curarlo y reprenderlo. Y Kakashi aprovechó entonces para contemplarla mejor._

 _Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, tenía varios moretones y pequeñas cortadas superficiales a lo largo de ambos brazos, su ropa se encontraba sucia y rasgada. Sus labios estaban partidos, especialmente el labio inferior que se encontraba un poco hinchado y por el que estaba comenzando a salir un puntillo de sangre._

 _Kakashi notó que tenía problemas para respirar entonces. No pudo ignorar que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba también a acumular torrentes de sangre y a hincharse con rapidez. Y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que la chica, de algún modo, se las arreglara para emanar ese aroma floral que se estaba convirtiendo en su gusto culposo._

─ _Me voy a venir, Sensei…_

─ _¡¿Qué?! ─ graznó alarmado._

─ _Que ya vuelvo… iré por la leña. ─ respondió confusa la pelirosa._

─ _Ah… sí. ─ carraspeó._

─ _Kakashi-sensei, ¿te sientes bien? ─ le preguntó, poniéndole una palma sobre su frente ─ Estás un poco caliente._

' _Estoy bastante caliente en realidad…', pensó mientras nuevamente tenía cerca esos labios._

 _Kakashi se quitó entonces su bufanda y se la colocó a la chica, de modo que cubriera esa prohibida y tentadora boca de su vista._

─ _Hace frío afuera. ─ dijo, componiendo una sonrisa. Pudo apreciar el sonrojo que asaltó sus mejillas por encima de la bufanda, y si ella no se iba pronto, iba a estar en problemas._

─ _G-Gracias. No tardo… ─ respondió, levantándose con rapidez y desapareciendo de la cueva._

 _Kakashi suspiró y recargó su cabeza contra la dura superficie de la pared de piedra a sus espaldas._

* * *

 _Para cuando ella regresó, los chicos ya se habían despertado y él aún no había podido pegar un ojo. Afuera seguía siendo de noche. Debía ser de madrugada._

 _Entre ella y el Uchiha, pudieron avivar la fogata y se sentaron todos alrededor, charlando animadamente. Era extraño. Se veía a sí mismo riendo y participando en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba viendo la escena como un espectador. El ambiente era cálido e íntimo. Se sentía como una familia._

 _Fue así como recibieron el amanecer. Entre risas y sus típicas e inevitables peleas._

 _Sakura volvió a revisar su cadera, y sonrió al notar que se encontraba ahora sí como nueva. Él le agradeció, y pronto se pusieron todos de pie para recoger sus cosas y emprender el camino de vuelta a Konoha._

 _Naruto y Sasuke iban al frente y ellos un poco más atrás. Kakashi estornudó, y Sakura se frenó en seco y se quitó su bufanda para devolvérsela._

─ _Lo lamento Sensei, me quedé con ella sin darme cuenta. ─ se disculpó, regresándole la prenda._

 _Los ojos de Kakashi fueron a parar involuntariamente a su labio inferior, que aún seguía un poco hinchado, pero ya sin rastros de sangre. Sin embargo, ella lo mordió, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, provocando que se reabriera la pequeña herida y se asomara una nueva y fresca gota de sangre que ella se encargó de lamer._

─ _Debes usarla o te refriarás._

 _Lo que la pelirosa no sabía es que Kakashi_ _ **era**_ _de hecho un enfermo, puesto que tenía un fuerte fetiche con las mordidas y la sangre…._

─ _Y tú debes cuidarte, Sakura-chan… ─ las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que las analizara, y al ver la mirada confusa de la chica, salió de su sucio mundo de fantasías y se apuró a agregar: ─ Siempre estás al pendiente de todos nosotros, tienes que ver por ti misma también._

 _Tomó la bufanda y volvió a cubrir la tentación._

─ _Además, ese color se te ve mejor a ti._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué había sido todo eso. Había pasado en un parpadeo, y no estaba seguro de si lo había alucinado, pero su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Decidió cerrar los ojos unos minutos, y llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Fuese lo que fuese, no era algo que pudiera consultar con alguien.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

El aroma de Haruno lo estaba sedando, sus párpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados. A diferencia de los otros días, la cama se sentía extremadamente suave. Lo que sea que lo había estado molestando ya no tenía ninguna importancia. Se había esfumado y él se sentía sumamente relajado. Todo parecía estar exactamente en su lugar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había dormido.

* * *

Sakura estaba pensando seriamente en irse e intentarlo al día siguiente, pero fue arrojada abruptamente al interior. Cuando asimiló lo que había pasado, se encontraba sobre Kakashi, quien la veía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

─ ¡Perdóname! Creí que estarías dormido, y me quedé revisando algunas cosas en mi bitácora, no me di cuenta de que estaba recargada sobre la puerta, cuando abriste la puerta no reaccioné y entonces… t-tú… ─ Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Se dio cuenta hasta ese entonces que estaba _sobre_ Kakashi, quien vibraba ligeramente bajo su peso.

─ Haruno, mis costillas… ─ gruñó él.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ se paró de un brinco y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él aceptó su ayuda y se levantó con calma. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a los ojos, armándose de valor para hablar.

─ Hum… yo, l-lo siento Hatake. ─ se disculpó. Aspiró profundamente para continuar ─ Y-yo pude haberte lastimado cuando estaba destrozando tu cuarto de baño… No sé lo que pasó ahí. Perdí el control, y sólo… discúlpame. ─ dijo, e hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia.

Sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo, no quería ni imaginar lo roja que debía estar. Trató de esconderse un poco en su bufanda, al ver cómo Kakashi seguía viéndola sin decir ni reaccionar de ninguna forma.

─ Tu bufanda… ─ fue lo único que dijo, mientras señalaba con un dedo ausente hacia ella.

─ ¿Mi bufand…? ¡Oh! ─ pegó un brinquito en su lugar e inmediatamente se la quitó y se la tendió ─ Es tuya.

Kakashi parpadeó confundido.

' _Por supuesto que está confundido, esa bufanda se la compraste en una pequeña villa hace dos años… y después se la robaste… Bueno, "robar" es una palabra muy fuerte. Fue él quien me la prestó… ¡e intenté regresársela de todos modos!'_ , recordó.

─ Eh, solía ser tuya… me la prestaste en una misión que tuvimos hace tiempo. Y yo como que me la adueñé un poco… ─ admitió.

Y era verdad. Intentó devolvérsela muchas veces, pero siempre de algún modo la prenda terminaba alrededor de su cuello nuevamente. Hasta que se rindió y simplemente comenzó a utilizarla como suya. Era realmente suave y calentita. Y el verde era su color favorito.

Pero justo en ese momento, una pequeña llamita de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella.

Si bien, él no sabía de dónde había salido esa bufanda, sí lograba _reconocerla_ de algún modo. Lo que significaba que sus recuerdos podrían estar aún ahí, sólo debía buscar la forma de activarlos.

' _¿Pero, cómo?_ ', pensó, _'¿Esa bufanda representa algo importante para él?'._ Ella realmente no recordaba nada especial de ese viaje donde la consiguieron. Fue una misión dura, porque al final salieron muchos más enemigos de lo previsto. Pero de ahí en fuera…

Cuando Kakashi estaba por tomar la bufanda, un sonidito de alarma se escuchó en la habitación, haciéndolos salir del trance en el que parecían estar inmersos. Sakura revisó su reloj de pulsera, y silenció la alarma que había puesto.

─ Debo irme, tengo que llevarle su medicina la señora Fujitaka. Volveré con tu cena. Hoy revisaré tu flujo de chakra. Me comentó Itachi-kun que estabas bloqueado. Pero, descuida, lo resolveremos. ─ le dijo con renovado vigor.

Le devolvió la bufanda para ver si le ayudaba a recordar algo.

─ Bueno… en un rato regreso. ─ dijo Sakura, sonriendo y sintiendo cómo un peso que no sabía que había estado cargando desde hace días, la soltaba y la hacía sentir mucho más ligera. Su pechó de infló de entusiasmo, y sin más por agregar, salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

─ ¡Henge no Justsu! ─ bramó con furia.

Llevaba días practicando, pero no conseguía más que cambiar el color de su cabello y ojos. Y ni siquiera eran los colores que ella quería.

─ ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ─ gruñó Hiromi con fastidio mientras hojeaba una revista ─ Me estás volviendo loca.

Kaede se rindió por ese día y se sentó en una silla completamente exhausta. Tenía días practicando el estúpido jutsu para cambiar su apariencia, pero no lo conseguía.

─ He descubierto la nueva habitación donde lo tiene escondido la perra de Haruno. ─ sonrió con suficiencia.

Todo el tiempo que Kakashi había estado internado en el hospital, únicamente Sakura, Itachi, Shizune y Tsunade eran las únicas personas que conocían la ubicación de su habitación. Esto para mantener a salvo su cuerpo de ninjas renegados que aún quedaban esparcidos por los alrededores. Y no sólo el suyo, sino el de todos los Shinobi que habían quedado en estado crítico después de la guerra.

La única razón por la que había podido entrar la última vez, era porque Jiraiya-sama literalmente, le había abierto la puerta.

─ ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ─ preguntó Kaede asombrada.

─ Jiraiya-sama. ─ rio con malicia ─ Fue _casi_ demasiado sencillo la verdad… pero, de todos modos, está sellado. Él y Tsunade-sama se encargaron de sellar todos los cuartos de los Shinobi internados. Y Tsunade-sama lo tiene sentenciado. No volverá a abrirme la puerta tan fácil…

Ambas se quedaron calladas, pensando en cómo podían romper un sello creado por un Sanin…

─ ¿Podrá ser…? Bueno, no lo sé.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Muchos de sus jutsu se hacen con un sello de sangre. Tal vez… Tal vez si conseguimos algo de sangre de Haruno-san, podríamos lograr entrar.

─ ¿Sólo su sangre?

─ E-Es una idea, realmente no lo sé…

─ Déjamelo a mi entonces. ─ dijo Hiromi, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta ─ Sigue practicando mientras tanto.

* * *

Iba caminando hacia el cuarto de medicamentos. Se había entretenido un poco más de lo esperado con la señora Fujitaka. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que el tiempo en el turno de noche se iba volando, como si las horas pasaran mucho más rápido de lo normal. Algo curioso, ya que era el turno más tranquilo, pero siempre se entretenía al menos 10 minutos más entre cada paciente.

Tal vez se debía a que lejos del ajetreo diario, en las noches se tomaba el tiempo y la paciencia para revisar a detalle todo lo que en el día le gustaría-

─ ¡Sakura-san!

Sakura se golpeó de lleno en la cara con una pared humana que se encontraba girando en la esquina. Unos fuertes brazos evitaron su inevitable caída, y unos ojos del mismísimo color del chocolate derretido la observaban preocupados.

─ ¡Irie-san! ─ dijo Sakura con sorpresa ─ Discúlpame, no te vi.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó él.

─ Sí, solo que me entretuve un poco más de lo necesario y ahora voy atrasada con un paciente… no me fijé por donde venía caminando.

─ Descuida. ─ sonrió él ─ ¿Cómo ha ido tu semana? Escuché que te duplicaron las horas…

─ Sí. Y-yo perdí un poco el control, estoy pagando por daños materiales… otra vez.

La suave risa de Irie le ganó, y terminó uniéndose a él.

─ Me sigue impresionando cómo esa monstruosa fuerza esté dentro de alguien tan pequeña. ─ dijo él, revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente.

Kohaku Irie. Un médico ninja bastante talentoso, que vivía en la misma zona que ella cuando era niña. También provenía de una modesta familia de aldeanos, pero al ser mayor que ella nunca habían cruzado sus caminos.

De estatura que rivalizaba con la de Kakashi, cabello largo y castaño, siempre recogido en una coleta alta, y con un rostro compuesto de perfectas facciones, Irie era un oponente digno de los mismísimos hermanos Uchiha.

Estuvo en ANBU unos años antes de dirigirse al área médica, pero para sorpresa de Sakura, su carácter era cálido y relajado. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para ofrecer, y nunca lo había visto molesto.

Parecía ser el único hombre en la aldea (y en el mundo en general) que no le temía a su fuerza.

Los habían emparejado en varias misiones con anterioridad, y debía admitir que se encontraba disfrutando de su compañía. Siempre sencillo. Gracioso sin tener que esforzarse, que ofrecía una conversación estimulante. Curiosamente, no recordaba una sola vez que la hubiera hecho perder los papeles.

Aunque tenía tiempo de no verlo, ya que ANBU lo había convocado para "limpiar" los estragos que había dejado la guerra.

─ ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la rutina del hospital de nuevo?

─ En eso estoy. Llevo cerca de dos semanas… pero, la verdad, _la extrañaba_. ─ dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos ─ Ya estoy viejo para las misiones.

─ ¡Por favor! Suenas como Kakashi-sensei… ─ respondió ella riendo ─ _Tú_ no estás viejo, Irie-san.

El chico suspiró. Sakura no se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se apagaban un poco.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentra?

─ Bien… en perfectas condiciones. Sólo tiene un poco de bloqueado su flujo de chakra, pero nada de qué preocuparse. ─ respondió Sakura con ánimo ─ Ahora mismo me dirigía con él para revisarlo.

─ Escuché que él no… ─ dijo Irie, sin estar muy seguro sobre cómo preguntar. Sabía lo mucho que le había dolido a la pelirosa cuando declararon que Kakashi no tenía una fecha estimada para despertar… Y ahora que por fin había despertado, había perdido la memoria.

─ Sí… Él no recuerda nada. ─ respondió ella. Irie pensó que estaría desanimada, pero extrañamente se veía entusiasmada por algo. Sus preciosos ojos verde menta centellaban con ese brillo que adoptaban cuando sabía la respuesta a algún problema especialmente difícil. ─ Pero creo que he encontrado algo con qué empezar.

Irie se limitó a sonreírle. ¿Y es que quién podría evitarlo con unos ojos como aquellos?

─ Bien, debo irme, es hora de darle su cena y su medicina. ─ dijo Sakura, revisando su reloj de pulsera ─ Pero deberíamos ponernos al día. Siento que hace siglos que no nos vemos. ─ se despidió Sakura, comenzando a alejarse.

─ Viernes. ─ dijo Irie, haciendo que Sakura detuviera sus pasos y lo viera confundida ─ El siguiente viernes, ¿estás libre?

─ Claro. El siguiente viernes es perfecto, le avisaré a los chicos. ¡Nos vemos! ─ dijo ella, caminando rápidamente lejos de ahí.

Irie rio quedamente, una vez estuvo fuera de su vista. La pelirosa era tan violenta como hermosa, y a veces él deseaba recibir un puñetazo directo en su cara y no tanto en sus sentimientos.

* * *

─ Kakashi-sensei, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kakashi parpadeó confuso.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser Kumogakure. La temperatura era baja y frente a él había una fogata. Volteó hacia su izquierda y pudo ver que se encontraba en una cueva escondida en un acantilado. Estaba nevando afuera.

Regresó su vista al frente, y una pequeña kunoichi de cabello rosa, con un traje rojo y una bata blanca de médico estaba arrodillada frente a él, viéndolo confusa.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ preguntó, mientras acomodaba una bandeja con frascos de medicina frente a ella.

─ ¿Dónde estamos?

─ ¿Cómo que dónde estamos? ─ preguntó ella riendo ─ Estás muy raro, _Sensei_.

─ ¿Lo estoy?

─ Creo que ya sé qué es lo que te pasa. ─ dijo la pelirosa, dejando a un lado las medicinas y acercándose con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Kakashi tragó grueso. En un parpadeo, Sakura ya no tenía su traje rojo, sólo tenía una tentadora y aparentemente inocente ropa interior blanca, y la bata que le había visto portar en el hospital.

Le quitó lentamente la manta con la que estaba cubierto, y pudo notar que él únicamente tenía sus pantalones negros holgados que no le ayudaban a esconder su erección. Sus manos, al igual que su espalda y su cabeza, estaban pegadas a la pared de atrás.

Sakura se sentó en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciar su duro miembro sobre la tela del pantalón.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude Sensei? Debe ser incómodo para ti estar así… ─ le susurró mientras bajaba su pantalón, lo suficiente para que se irguiera su necesitada verga.

Al verlo, Sakura se relamió sus labios, saboreándolo con anticipación.

─ Es tan grande, Kakashi… no sé pueda. ─ dijo, mientras se agachaba lentamente.

Abrió su exquisita boca, y metió la punta de su hinchado pene en ella.

Su lengua lo lamía con entusiasmo, una de sus manos subía y bajaba a lo largo de su longitud, mientras que con la otra había comenzado a tocarse a sí misma. Kakashi gruñía de placer y desesperación. Nunca había sido sometido por alguien y se estaba volviendo loco.

Lentamente, Sakura fue introduciendo cada vez un poco más de su miembro en su boca, y Kakashi comenzaba a ver puntos blancos detrás de sus ojos. Comenzó a levantar su cadera para aumentar el ritmo, y Sakura, captando su silenciosa súplica, lo complació gustosa.

Sentía que ya no podría soportar mucho más. Estaba por venirse…. Necesitaba venirse en esa traviesa boca suya, y llenarla completamente de él.

Pero ella se detuvo. Kakashi abrió los ojos desconcertado, y se dio cuenta que ya podía mover sus brazos.

Volteó a ver a Sakura, quien se encontraba de nuevo vestida. Pero esta vez, ya no tenía su bata de hospital. Tenía su traje rojo, sucio y rasgado. Sus brazos tenían moretones y cortadas superficiales. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios partidos. Sobre todo, el labio inferior, que se encontraba un poco hinchado.

─ Kakashi-sensei, ¿te sientes bien? ─ le preguntó, mientras ponía una mano en su frente ─ Estás un poco caliente…

Fue entonces cuando vio la pequeña gota de sangre que comenzaba a formarse en su labio inferior, y sin poder soportarlo más, gruñó mientras se bajaba la máscara y la jalaba del cuello para devorarla con su boca. Sakura lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada por empujarlo. Al contrario, comenzó a corresponderlo con cierta timidez, lo que provocó que una fuerte punzada de placer endureciera su verga.

Kakashi le bajó de un tirón sus pantaloncillos cortos junto con su ropa interior. Sakura gimió fuertemente, pero Kakashi no le dio ni un respiro para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Comenzó a recorrer desesperado su cuello, y a rasgar la molesta tela que lo separa de su cremosa piel. Lamió, succionó y mordió sus deliciosos pezones. Le abrió sus piernas, bajó su pantalón, y de una sola y poderosa estocada, la penetró posesivamente, buscando saciar esa primitiva necesidad.

─ ¡KAKASHI…! ─ gimió Sakura con fuerza. Fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse violentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo a su vez como las paredes de su vagina se apretaban alrededor de su miembro.

─ Sakura… ─ se escapó de sus labios.

…

─ ¿S-sí?

Abrió de golpe los ojos. Ya no estaba en ninguna cueva, estaba en su habitación de hospital.

Haruno se encontraba de pie al lado de su cama, con una bandeja que contenía su cena y su medicina. Y él… mierda, podía sentir en su pantalón lo fuerte que se había corrido en su sueño.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ le preguntó malhumorado. Había visto a la chica por… ¿20 minutos? Y ya estaba volviendo a soñar con ella. Inaudito.

─ Te dije que traería tu comida, y tu medicina. Cuando entré a la habitación me llamaste… ─ explicó con gesto preocupado ─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ le preguntó por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, y adivinando sus acciones, la tomó de la muñeca para detener su mano.

─ Estoy _bien_. ─ gruñó ─ Me tomaré una ducha.

Dijo, levantándose de la cama con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y con sus bolas tensas, como si se preparan para una segunda ronda.

Sakura bufó molesta.

─ _Bien_. Te espero aquí. ─ dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de su cama. ─ ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ─ dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Él no le prestó atención y se encerró en la seguridad de su baño. Se recargó con pesadez en la puerta y suspiró, alarmándose al distinguir el olor a flores tan cerca. Volteó a todas partes, hasta que reparó en que aún traía puesta esa jodida bufanda verde que lo había intoxicado.

Se quitó con rapidez la prenda, y la dejó a un lado. Prosiguió con su ropa, dándose cuenta enseguida de que no traía puesta su máscara… y había interactuado así con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que lograra bajarle la guardia de ese modo?

Decidió ignorar este hecho debido al creciente dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Botó su ropa en el cesto de basura para eliminar la evidencia de su perversión, y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua aclarara sus pensamientos, y esperaba relajarse un poco antes de salir a enfrentar a la pelirosa.

Afuera, escuchó cómo alguien entraba a la habitación.

─ ¡Itachi-kun! ─ saludó ella efusivamente.

─ Preciosa. ─ saludó el a su vez. _'Nauseabundo'_ , pensó Kakashi apretando la mandíbula ─ ¿Y Kakashi-san?

─ Se está bañando…

─ Ya veo. ─ respondió él. Algo en su tono de voz puso alerta al peligris ─ Entonces… Tu castigo termina mañana, ¿no es así?

' _¿Castigo? ¿Cuál castigo?'_

─ Sí. Ya mañana. ─ suspiró aliviada ─ ¿Por?

─ El viernes tienes una cita. ─ sentenció el Uchiha.

A Kakashi se le cayó la botella de shampoo de las manos.

' _¡¿CÓMO QUE UNA CITA?!'_.

La pelirosa se soltó a reír.

─ ¡Por favor! _Es_ _Irie-san_ …No es una cita, sólo iremos a cenar. Y de hecho iremos todos, pensaba decírselos en cuanto llegaran.

' _¿Quién cojones era "Irie-san"? ¿Tenía que hacer ese tonito chillón al decir cada puto nombre?'_

─ ¿Irie-san? ─ preguntó Itachi ─ Yo me refería a alguien más, pero veo que estás algo solicitada. ─ rio.

─ ¿D-Disculpa?

─ Un querido amigo está interesado en salir contigo.

Sakura se quedó callada. No sabía decir si esto era bueno o malo.

─ ¿Y cuándo acepté salir con tu amigo, si eres tan amable de recordarme? ─ preguntó en un todo tan dulce que consiguió erizarle la piel.

' _Buena chica'._

─ Esperaba que aceptaras. Es completamente tu tipo.

─ ¿Y "mi tipo" es…?

─ Gran Shinobi, alto, inteligente, divertido… _pervertido_.

─ ¡No me hagas reír! ─ dijo la pelirosa ─ Tú, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, _**Kakashi**_ … todos ustedes podrían describirse de ese modo y _**NO**_ son mi tipo.

' _¿Disculpa…?'_. ¿Había escuchado bien? ÉL no era SU tipo… ¿Y por qué ese énfasis en su nombre?

─ Sólo dale una oportunidad.

─ Ni siquiera sé quién es…

─ _Genma_.

─ ¡¿GENMA?!

' _¡¿GENMA?!'._ El cabrón que tenía dificultades para mantener la verga dentro de sus pantalones, que jamás se le había visto de la mano con ninguna pero que era alabado por muchas…

Kakashi tronó sus nudillos y su cuello, tratando de calmar la desagradable sensación que le estaba asfixiando. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y sentía cómo descargas de chakra recorrían furiosamente su cuerpo. Cerró la llave de la regadera, y se disponía a salir, pero cuando corrió la cortina se dio cuenta de que no había llevado consigo toalla, ni un cambio de ropa limpia…

' _Mierda'_ , se lamentó. _'Un genio entre genios, ¿no es así?'_.

─ Es un buen chico. ─ dijo Itachi.

─ N-No he dicho lo contrario, sólo…

─ ¡Haruno! ─ le cortó. Ya había escuchado demasiadas idioteces ─ ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un cambio de ropa y una toalla?

─ ¡V-Voy! ─ gritó ella. Escuchó como se movía de su silla y se dirigía a su pequeño armario.

─ Sólo piénsalo. ─ agregó Itachi ─ Si estás ocupada este viernes, no hay remedio, pero piénsalo.

Con eso, el Uchiha por fin dejó la habitación. Afuera ya no se escuchaba nada. Haruno no se había movido de su lugar, pero sabía que seguía ahí, pues percibía su aroma.

' _¿Estaría considerando la oferta?'_ No podía ser. No aparentaba ser ninguna estúpida, pero… _'No. Ningún pero, ella_ _ **no**_ _lo haría. **No podía**.'_

El dolor de cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en migraña. Kakashi se masajeó las sienes con sus manos, tratando de relajarse. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

─ ¿H-Hatake? ─ llamó la amortiguada voz de Sakura por la puerta ─ Tu ropa…

─ La puerta está abierta. ─ respondió. No sabía de qué iba todo aún, pero _**sabía**_ que Haruno no podía salir con nadie. Punto. No estaba a discusión.

Además, ¿quién jodidos se creía que era para afirmar tan contundentemente quien era y quién NO era su tipo? Era una chiquilla que no sabía de nada…. ¿o sí?

Escuchó cómo el pomo de la puerta temblaba. Kakashi vio cómo un pequeño brazo con un bulto de ropa negra en la mano se asomaba por el reducido ángulo de la puerta que se había abierto.

─ ¡Ahí está! ─ ladró ella, aventando sin cuidado su ropa. Para desgracia de la pobre chica, calló en la taza del baño, provocando que un pequeño "splash" fuera escuchado incluso por ella.

─ Haruno…

─ LO ESCUCHÉ. ─ le cortó, dando un portazo, provocándole una suave risa que le supo amarga.

Mientras escuchaba como iba por otro cambio de ropa, su cabeza comenzó a bombardearlo con millones de preguntas y maldiciones. Podía ser una chiquilla con un carácter de los mil demonios… pero Haruno era exquisita, no podía negarlo de ninguna forma. No era extraño que tuviera a varios hombres tras de sí.

─ ¡Aquí tienes…! ─ regresó ella, abriendo de un portazo con la cara toda roja.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra en su lugar. Kakashi recargado de costado en la pared, sobando sus sienes. Completamente desnudo y escurriendo de agua. Sakura con su ropa y una toalla en las manos, con un pie dentro del pequeño cuarto.

* * *

─ Es un buen chico. ─ dijo Itachi.

─ N-No he dicho lo contrario, sólo…

─ ¡Haruno! ─ interrumpió (gracias al cielo) Kakashi ─ ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un cambio de ropa y una toalla?

─ ¡V-Voy! ─ apuró ella. Esta conversación la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Se ocupó más tiempo del necesario en buscar las cosas para Kakashi.

─ Sólo piénsalo. ─ agregó Itachi ─ Si estás ocupada este viernes, no hay remedio, pero piénsalo.

Y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quedó en su sitio, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. ¿Cómo es que Genma de repente había querido invitarla a salir? _A ella_ , de todas las mujeres. Shizune iba a estar destrozada. Tenía tiempo de sentir algo por el Jounin, luego de tener una racha seguida de misiones en conjunto. Pero no era una tonta, y sabía de la reputación del castaño. Era por eso por lo que se frenaba mucho, y salía con él sólo como camaradas. Sakura incluso llegó a acompañarlos, y podía ver cómo Genma era algo… distinto con ella.

No le coqueteaba, no se la pasaba desviando su mirada, no le hacía comentarios en doble sentido. Él parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que ella decía, y Shizune se reía sinceramente de sus bromas. No era como todas las chicas tontas que sólo se reían de todo lo que decía.

Por eso Sakura sabía que sí era un buen chico… ya hablaría con él. Esperaba que fuera una broma, para sólo tener que golpearlo y asunto arreglado.

Ahora debía concentrarse en entregarle su ropa a Kakashi.

─ ¿H-Hatake? ─ llamó a la puerta ─ Tu ropa…

─ La puerta está abierta. ─ respondió él. Todas las alarmas dentro de Sakura se encendieron.

' _¡¿Qué demonios?!'_

¿Era su impresión, o le estaba dando permiso de entrar…?

Abrió lentamente la puerta, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no entrar y echar un rápido vistazo. Ella no era ninguna pervertida.

─ ¡Ahí está! ─ ladró, aventando sin cuidado su ropa. Para desgracia de la pobre chica, calló en la taza del baño, provocando que un pequeño "splash" le indicara dónde había ido a parar la ropa.

─ Haruno…

─ LO ESCUCHÉ. ─ le cortó, dando un portazo.

Sus rodillas se estaban convirtiendo en mantequilla derretida, juraría que Kakashi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho, y debía estar echando vapor por la cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese momento.

Escuchó cómo Kakashi se reía de ella. El muy imbécil. Debía estarla molestando. Pero esta vez, ella no perdería la calma. Si así quería jugar, pues bien, le iba a demostrar que ella podía jugar igual de sucio.

Regresó con su segundo cambio de ropa, y una toalla, pero en lugar de tocar la puerta, la abrió sin más.

─ ¡Aquí tienes…! ─ bramó ella. Las palabras quedándose atoradas en su garganta.

Ahí, en la regadera, yacía Kakashi completamente desnudo, recargado sobre un costado en la pared, su cuerpo emanando vapor por el agua caliente con la que seguramente estaba bañándose, y con gotas de agua lamiendo lentamente cada una de las curvas de su trabajado abdomen.

Sakura siguió hambrienta el recorrido de esas gotas, queriendo tomar su lugar, y delinear son su propia lengua ese caliente y apetitoso cuerpo. Sus bragas estaban comenzando a humedecerse.

─ ¿Estás bien, Haruno? ─ preguntó Kakashi, quien de pronto estaba frente a ella, embriagándola con su fresco aroma.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holaaaa!

Ya sé que prometí aplicarme, pero la verdad es que este fin de año fue bastante difícil para mí. Sucedieron demasiadas cosas, y me fue imposible seguir escribiendo.

Pero en fin, espero aun sigan la historia y disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **El Beso**

* * *

─ ¿Estás bien, Haruno? ─ preguntó Kakashi, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro al tener la mirada hambrienta de la pelirosa sobre él.

─ ¿P-Por qué no lo estaría? ─ se defendió, concentrándose a sobre manera en mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Kakashi vio un brillo extraño en ellos.

─ ¿Es que no habías visto a un hombre desnudo antes? ─ preguntó.

' _¿Acaso ella era…?'_

─ Soy un médico ninja, ¡por supuesto que he visto a millones de hombres desnudos…! ─ dijo, desviando su mirada y alejándose unos pasos ─ y no te creas demasiado, cualquier Shinobi tiene _ese_ cuerpo. ─ le empujó sin mucha fuerza lejos de ella.

Ambos se estremecieron al contacto. Su tono agudo, sus mejillas aumentando 3 tonos más, el ceño fruncido por el enojo y su mirada esquiva le dieron la respuesta que, de algún modo que no llegaba a entender, le producía placer y una satisfacción indescriptibles.

Apenas pudo contener el gruñido de placer que tenía atorado en la garganta.

─ Entonces, ─ le susurró, tomándole el mentón con una mano y acercándose, de modo que sus labios se rozaban lo suficiente con los de ella al hablar, pero no demasiado para considerarlo un beso ─ ¿no soy tu tipo?

Sakura dejó escapar un involuntario gemido y cerró los ojos, pegándose completamente a la puerta. Kakashi se sentía poseído. La necesidad de reclamar esos castos labios que despedían un delicioso aroma a frambuesa era demasiado fuerte. Sólo un suspiro los separaba…

─ KAKASHI, ¿ESTÁS LISTO? ¡ES HORA DE UN RETOOO! ─ Se escuchó cómo entraban abruptamente a la habitación ─ ¿Kakashi…? ─ preguntó Gai, al no encontrarlo en la habitación ─ ¡¿KAKASHI DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAS…?! ─ se histerizó inmediatamente Gai, comenzando a voltear el cuarto de cabeza.

El momento se había roto completamente. Sakura se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Kakashi recargó su frente en la puerta, sobre la cabeza de ella.

─ _¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No nos puede ver así…!_ ─ susurró la pelirosa, levantando su vista para verlo. Sus preciosos ojos mostraban cierto pánico.

─ ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! ─ comenzó a gimotear Gai.

─ _Creo que te hablan._ ─ susurró Kakashi, haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta.

─ _¡Ni se te ocurra!_ ─ gruñó ella, sujetando su muñeca ─ _Debes salir tú, hará un escándalo y me matarán si se enteran de que te "escapaste"._

Una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa se asentó en los apetecibles labios del peligris. Comenzaron a forcejear de la manera más silenciosa posible, pues a ninguno de los dos le apetecía ni le convenía salir al encuentro con la _sublime bestia verde de Konoha._

─ _¡Son las 9 de la noche, por todos los demonios! ¿Por qué quiere una competencia A ESTA HORA DE TODOS MODOS?_ ─ gruñó Sakura.

Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado completamente que Kakashi seguía desnudo. No cederían. Sakura era quien parecía especialmente desesperada, debido a que no podía destrozar más las instalaciones.

─ _HA-TA-KE._

─ _Ha-ru-no ~_ ─ canturreó divertido. Encontró que disfrutaba _demasiado_ al mortificarla.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que el jaleo de afuera había cesado.

Gai se había calmado al escuchar ruidos en la puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, y en la cual no había reparado antes. Se acercó a paso firme, y de un solo tirón, la abrió: dentro del baño, yacía Kakashi, cubierto apenas en las partes importantes con una minúscula toalla, su cuerpo laxo y húmedo sobre la pequeña pelirosa encargada de su salud.

─ ¡¿KAKASHI?! ─ preguntó Gai alarmado con lágrimas en los ojos ─ ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!

─ S-Se quedó dormido en la ducha… todo está bien, Gai-sensei. ─ dijo una abochornada Sakura que tenía cargado al Hatake como si se tratara de un príncipe rescatando una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

Y si la mano que el pervertido peligris tenía colgando por detrás del cuerpo de la chica seguía rozando _casual_ e _inocentemente_ su trasero, ella lo dejaría caer por la ventana.

─ ¡Qué susto! Estaba imaginándome lo peor… ─ dijo Gai dramáticamente, limpiando sus lágrimas ─ Pero tú llegaste al rescate, Sakura-chan. Tú con tu ardiente y vigorosa llama de la juventud, siempre cuidando devotamente de tus seres queridos… Puedo ver por qué Lee está completamente prendado de ti.

En cuanto dijo la palabra _ardiente_ , sintió un apretón en su nalga derecha, por lo que soltó sin mucha ceremonia al peligris en su cama.

─ HATAKE, DESPIERTA JODIDO HOLGAZÁN, TIENES VISITAS. ─ gritó directamente en su oído.

El peligris se cayó de la cama al saltar del susto.

─ Debo darle la razón a Sakura-chan con el apelativo que utilizó esta vez. Ya tienes demasiados días aquí, ¡ES HORA DE UN RETO! ─ concedió Gai-sensei ─ ¡Levántate y vístete! Tendremos una carrera nocturna. ─ dijo, con su eterna y escalofriante sonrisa.

─ ¡¿Carrera nocturna?! Gai-sensei, creo qu-

─ Haruno. ─ le llamó Kakashi. Al voltear a verlo, lo encontró de pie haciendo ademán de quitarse la minúscula toalla alrededor de su cintura. ─ ¿Te importa?

─ ¡OI, KAKASHI! ─ se alarmó Gai, cubriéndolo con la manta de su camilla ─ Discúlpalo Sakura-chan, es sólo que-

─ No hay nada que no haya visto antes, ¿cierto? ─ preguntó, volteando su rostro lo suficiente para que se apreciara su petulante y sensual sonrisa.

─ ¿Eh…? ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ─ gritó Gai, cubriéndose dramáticamente la boca con ambas manos y soltando la manta, la cual cayó lentamente al piso, permitiendo que Sakura pudiera ver paulatinamente el perfecto y suculento culo de Kakashi.

─ Es _mi_ enfermera, después de todo.

─ ¡POR KAMI-SAMA, VÍSTETE! ─ bramó Sakura, saliendo como un vendaval de la habitación, o de lo contrario le rompería esa sonrisa socarrona, y no estaba muy segura de sí lo haría a puñetazos o a besos.

' _¡¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre hacer eso frente a Gai-sensei?!'_

Tuvo que apurar su paso al baño más cercano para limpiar los restos de humedad que comenzaban a hacer incómodo su caminar. Se lavó la cara para aclararse, y después de varias respiraciones profundas, pudo recomponerse.

Al regresar, tuvo la precaución de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

─ ¡Pasa, Sakura-chan! ─ le abrió Gai-sensei la puerta ─ Estamos listos.

Gai se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, y lo que vio la dejó con la garganta seca: ahí estaba Kakashi, portando luego de mucho tiempo, su nuevo uniforme de Jounin, leyendo su resplandeciente tomo color rojo de Icha Icha, y utilizando su bufanda verde...

Sakura sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, y le entraron unas ganas inexplicables de llorar.

─ Kakashi-sensei… ─ le llamó en un hilo de voz, acercándose embelesada a él.

El peligris detuvo su lectura, volteó a verla con lo que parecía una de sus viejas y amables sonrisas que solía dedicarle siempre, calentando su pecho, provocando que se formara un apretado nudo en el estómago, que sus rodillas se derritieran como mantequilla, y le dijo:

─ ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Hatake? ─ dijo suavemente.

Y como si se tratara de un mazo golpeando un espejo, Sakura salió del momentáneo y falso paraíso.

─ ¡Bien, llegó la hora! ─ intervino Gai-sensei con una de sus abrumadoras sonrisas ─ Descuida, Sakura-chan, yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo de vuelta. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero terminó asintiendo. Después de todo, al día siguiente empezarían con su "entrenamiento", luego de ver lo bien que aparentemente había respondido al exhaustivo tratamiento al que había sido sometido todos esos meses. La carrera que proponía Gai-sensei era una perfecta oportunidad para despejar cualquier duda que podría quedar sobre el estado físico de Kakashi.

─ Antes necesito revisar su flujo de chakra. Itachi-kun reportó que se encontraba algo bloqueado. Y debes tomarte las medicinas y comer al menos un onigiri. ─ dijo, mientras se acercaba a él y lo hacía sentarse en su camilla para examinarlo. Él se limitó a gruñir con fastidio, pero la dejó ser. ─ Cierra los ojos.

Sakura comenzó a enviar pequeñas oleadas de su propio chakra por los puntos que Itachi le había señalado, sorprendiéndose al sentir cómo inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con ella, se relajaban. Su chakra parecía un peine que desenredaba cariñosamente cada nudo de las redes de Kakashi, dejándolo impecable.

─ ¿Has estado estresado estos días por algo en particular? ─ le preguntó.

─ Al contrario, me he sentido de lo más tranquilo. ─ respondió el burlonamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero decidió no responderle. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba el hospital, y francamente se encontraba sorprendida de que no hubiera tratado al menos de huir como solía hacer siempre. Supuso que se debía a que aún estaba algo inseguro de lo que encontraría afuera, además de que aún no tenía el control sobre su cuerpo como antaño.

─ Bien, estás listo. La carrera te servirá como un buen ejercicio para comenzar. Pero será algo moderado. ─ advirtió, señalando autoritariamente con un dedo a ambos ─ Sólo será una carrera de velocidad, sin uso de jutsus y deben usar moderadamente el chakra, ¿entendido?

─ ¡Sí, Sakura-chan! ─ respondió efusivo Gai-sensei, dedicándole un saludo de soldado devoto.

─ Y esto debe quedar sólo entre nosotros. Nadie se puede enterar de que Kakashi salió sin darlo de alta y sin previo permiso de Tsunade-shishou.

─ ¡Sí, Sakura-chan!

─ Y debemos regresar antes de que amanezca.

─ ¿Y me traerás cargado de regreso…? ─ agregó burlonamente Kakashi ─ Después de todo, eres _mí_ enfermera personal, _Haru-chan~_.

─ Iré a avisarle a Itachi-kun. ─ respondió molesta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero sólo al abrirla, lanzó un gritito que asustó a los Jounin detrás de ella y los hizo ponerse en modo de defensa.

─ Tranquilos, soy yo. Itachi-kun. ─ dijo el azabache, señalándose a sí mismo y componiendo una encantadora sonrisa ─ Escuché el jaleo de Gai-san y vine a ver lo que pasaba, pero creo que está todo en orden. ─ dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sostenía a Sakura por la cintura.

─ ¡Me asustaste! ─ le gruñó Sakura.

─ Estaba por entrar cuando abriste la puerta. ─ se disculpó el Uchiha, revolviendo el cabello rosado de Sakura con cariño.

─ Haruno. Es hora. ─ sentenció el peligris, tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela consigo hacia la ventana.

─ ¡Oye! ─ se quejó ella mientras era arrastrada. Aunque todos en la habitación sabían que podía librarse fácilmente del agarre, se encontraba conmocionada por las reacciones que causaba un simple toque del peligris.

Itachi suprimió una mueca burlona. La mirada oscurecida de macho Alpha de Kakashi y su resoplido de toro no habían pasado desapercibidos. Volteó hacia Gai, quien no tardó en sumar uno más uno, y soltó una de sus estridentes risas.

─ Contamos contigo, Itachi-san. ─ dijo el estrafalario Jounin, guiñándole el ojo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

─ Vayan con cuidado. ─ los despidió con una mano al verlos desaparecer por la ventana.

Se apuró entonces a hacer 2 clones de sombra, uno para que se quedara en el lugar de Kakashi, y otro para que terminara con el trabajo pendiente de Sakura.

* * *

─ Eres un encanto, _Setsu-kun_. ─ dijo melosamente la pelirroja mientras se agachaba y le bajaba con maestría los pantalones al hombre que recientemente había _convencido_ para que la _ayudara_.

El plan era simple: el idiota de Setsu aflojaría las patas delanteras del mueble que contenía todos los frascos vacíos del laboratorio donde solía trabajar Haruno, y pegaría las puertas, de modo que, al tratar de abrirlas con fuerza, se le viniera encima y así pudiera conseguir una muestra de su sangre para poder entrar al cuarto de Kakashi.

O al menos eso esperaba… Kaede sólo había dicho que era una posibilidad, pero _necesitaba_ intentarlo.

Justo en el momento en que Setsu gruñó de placer cuando Hiromi tuvo su miembro dentro de su boca y la sostuvo del cabello para controlar la velocidad, se desconectó completamente, resguardándose en su lugar seguro.

 _****9 años atrás****_

 _Manchones de distintas tonalidades de verde y marrón se desdibujaban ante ella. Pronto sintió la fresca y húmeda brisa nocturna que le daba directamente en la cara. Su cuerpo estaba engarrotado, y cada uno de sus músculos le dolían como el infierno._

─ _No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo. ─ le afirmó una voz grave y relajada que le hizo levantar la cabeza._

 _Una mata de cabello gris desordenado le cosquilleaba en la mejilla izquierda. Reconoció inmediatamente el chaleco blanco de los ANBU de Konoha, y se desvaneció al instante, sintiéndose a salvo luego de muchísimo tiempo._

 _Lo único que recordaba después de eso es que se encontraba en una cabaña pequeña y vieja, que sólo contaba con una chimenea llena de telarañas en la que crepitaba un débil fuego que estaban tratando de avivar 2 ANBU más._

 _A su lado, se encontraban otras 2 chicas; una que estaba dormida y otra que lloraba silenciosamente hecha un ovillo._

─ _Toma. ─ le tendió el ANBU de cabello gris que portaba una máscara de lobo ─ Come, descansaremos aquí esta noche._

 _Le ofreció un onigiri también a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, quien lo aceptó gustosa y comenzó a devorarlo ansiosamente. Parecía que no había probado bocado en años._

─ _Todas esas escorias están muertas. ─ dijo el peligris, viendo como ella seguía temblando y volteando hacia todas partes, como esperando un posible ataque ─ Ya no hay nada que temer._

 _El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea, y haciendo varios sellos, creo una llamarada de fuego que encendió la leña que no habían logrado avivar por la humedad del lugar. Hiromi comenzó a comer su onigiri que le supo a gloria, y sin darse cuenta rompió a llorar._

 _Se había terminado. Realmente se había terminado…_

* * *

 _Habían pasado tantos años ya, que casi no reconoce la entrada de Konoha cuando llegaron la mañana siguiente. Estaba un poco decepcionada porque el ANBU de cabello gris no la había llevado en su espalda esta vez, pero se sentía segura al ver esa desordenada mata liderando el frente._

 _Al llegar, se encaminaron directamente al hospital, donde desaparecieron todos los ANBU, menos él._

 _Se quedó con ella y con las chicas hasta que fueron atendidas, y supo que esperó afuera de su habitación para asegurarse de que ellas estaban bien. Al menos, todo lo "bien" que podría estar..._

─ _Bien, me retiro entonces… ─ escuchó que él le comentaba a la enfermera._

─ _Sí. Gracias por sus servicios. ─ le despidió ella a su vez._

─ _¡NO! ─ gritó Hiromi, aterrada ante la idea de que él se fuera. Pronto apuraron sus pasos tanto el ANBU como la enfermera para ver qué estaba mal._

─ _¿Sucede algo Raito-san? ─ preguntó ella ─ ¿Le duele algo?_

─ _N-No… yo, yo solo… ─ balbuceó avergonzada y completamente sonrojada mientras veía de reojo al ANBU que no se había quitado su máscara aún, y que seguía en el umbral de la puerta, como si fuera parte de la pared._

 _La enfermera sonrió asintiendo._

─ _Si necesita algo o tiene alguna molestia, sólo debe presionar este botón, y alguien vendrá de inmediato._

 _Hiromi asintió._

─ _Con permiso. ─ se retiró. El ANBU seguía inmóvil y Hiromi sentía que su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho._

─ _Anbu-sama… y-yo quería agradecerte. Realmente creí que no saldría de ahí. ─ le dijo con la voz cortada, arrugando las sábanas y subiéndolas a la altura de su pecho, tratando de cubrir el miedo que sentía de sólo recordar el infierno donde había estado confinada ─ Siento que si duermo despertaré en ese cuarto de nuevo, y yo n-no podría…_

─ _Todo está bien. ─ le interrumpió el peligris, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza ─ Ya estás en casa._

 _El tiempo se congeló en ese momento. Sin saberlo, ésas eran las palabras que Hiromi tanto ansiaba escuchar._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

El gemido de placer que soltó Setsu al llegar al orgasmo la hizo despertar. Se retiró su ya flácido y chorreante miembro de la boca con asco, y se limpió los restos de semen que tenía en los labios.

Ambos saltaron al escuchar los pasos de alguien. Parecían dirigirse al laboratorio, y Hiromi se apuró a salir del cuarto de limpieza para ver su plan en acción, con Setsu siguiéndola de cerca.

─ ¡Pero qué dem…!

 _¡CRASH!_

Un fuerte estruendo y millones de vidrios rompiéndose perturbó el apacible silencio de la noche.

─ Creo que ha funcionad-

─ ¡Cállate imbécil! ─ le reprendió Hiromi, cubriéndole la boca con una mano a Setsu.

Se extrañó que no se escucharan quejidos ni movimientos luego del alboroto que el enorme mueble había causado. Y estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado la voz de Haruno momentos atrás. La asaltó entonces el temor de realmente haber lastimado a Haruno, en lugar de sólo conseguir una inocente muestra de sangre. Con esa monstruosa fuerza que tanto presumía tener, estaba segura de que podría con ese mueble… no podría estar aplastada, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Temblando, se movió de su lugar y se asomó despacio por el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio.

─ ¿H-Haruno-senpai? ¿Estás bien? ─ llamó sin atreverse a voltear al piso donde hacían los pedazos de vidrio hechos añicos. No obtuvo respuesta.

─ ¿T-Tobo bien? ─ preguntó Setsu igual de temeroso. Pero al asomarse por la puerta, vio que no había una sola gota de sangre.

─ ¿Cómo se ve? ─ preguntó Hiromi, quien se había pegado a la pared por fuera de la habitación.

─ Pues… no hay nada que ver.

─ ¿Cómo dices…?

─ Eso. Que no hay nada que ver, Haruno-san no está aquí.

─ Pero yo la escuché hablar. Debiste haberla escuchado tú también. ─ dijo Hiromi confundida, atreviéndose a asomarse al laboratorio por primera vez.

─ Debió tratarse de un jutsu de sustitución, o un clon de sombra. Aquí no hay nadie.

Hiromi resopló molesta y se cruzó de brazos, provocando que sus senos se apretaran más contra su escote, haciendo que Setsu salivara como un perro viendo un pedazo de carne.

─ Ni se te ocurra. Limpia esto antes de que alguien lo vea. ─ le cortó Hiromi tajantemente.

Y como perro regañado, a Setsu se le bajaron sus metafóricas orejas y su rabo, y entró a la habitación a limpiar mientras Hiromi se iba. No se suponía que debía estar en el hospital, puesto que no tenía turno nocturno, así que salió sigilosamente, ajena al par de ojos negros que habían observado toda la escena.

* * *

─ ¡HEMOS LLEGADO! ─ anunció Gai-sensei, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Habían cruzado casi toda la aldea hasta llegar a un área recóndita, donde había sólo unas pequeñas casas de aldeanos, algo lejanas una de la otra, y donde había un espeso bosque de árboles altísimos. Era un área que Sakura no recordaba haber visto antes. O tal vez había quedado irreconocible como tantas otras partes de la aldea, después de la guerra.

─ ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ─ saludó solemne y efusivamente Lee, como siempre. Y al ver a Sakura al lado de los Jounin, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon ─ ¡Sakura-san! No sabía que también vendrías… ─ la saludó con una pronunciada reverencia.

─ Buenas noches Lee. ─ saludó ella de manera cálida, acercándose al chico ─ ¿También fuiste arrastrado a esto? ─ le susurró divertida.

─ ¡Es un honor que Gai-sensei me pidiera preparar la primer carrera entre él y su eterno rival, luego de tanto tiempo! ─ dijo conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura y Kakashi.

─ ¡Bien! Como Sakura-chan mencionó, por la seguridad de Kakashi sólo será una carrera de velocidad. ─ comenzó a explicar Gai-sensei ─ Lee colocó banderines rojos que nos indicarán el camino. Quien llegue primero a la meta será el ganador.

Kakashi se limitó a asentir, tratando de concentrarse en el Icha Icha y no tanto en la ridícula copia de Gai que veía con devoción a la pelirosa.

─ Sakura-chan y Lee nos esperarán en la meta.

─ ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! ─ respondió Lee.

Sakura simplemente asintió, y se acercó sin previo aviso a Kakashi. Tomó su muñeca, para revisar su pulso y su presión.

─ No te sobre esfuerces. ─ le pidió, mientras le acomodaba bien la bufanda en el cuello y revisaba su temperatura con una mano ─ Si algo pasa, por favor deténganse y vengan inmediatamente conmigo. Si no se pueden mover envíen a Pakkun o a Ningame y yo iré directo con ustedes. Traje el botiquín para cualquier emergencia y también… ─ parloteaba Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia Gai-sensei esta vez.

─ ¿Siempre arruinas la diversión así? ─ preguntó Kakashi, mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la bajaba de la piedra donde se había subido al acomodarle la bufanda. Al estar sus pies en el suelo, la volteó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia Lee ─ Espera en la meta, Haruno.

La pelirosa tuvo dificultades para no caminar como ciervo recién nacido después de que sus rodillas se derritieran.

─ Sakura-san, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Lee preocupado, al ver el ligero temblor que sacudió su cuerpo, sumado al fuerte sonrojo que asaltó a sus mejillas.

─ ¡Estoy bien! Vamos. ─ respondió ella con voz chillona y caminando sin saber hacia dónde tenía que ir.

─ Sakura-san, es hacia el lado contrario. ─ intervino Lee ─ Acompáñame, te mostraré el camino.

Sakura evitó a toda costa mirar hacia Kakashi, y siguió al estrafalario chico de traje verde.

* * *

─ ¿Listo Kakashi? ─ preguntó entusiasmado Gai, haciendo sus estiramientos.

El peligris había guardado en su bolsillo su tomo de Icha Icha, y veía con una presuntuosa sonrisa el lugar por donde se había marchado una temblorosa Haruno, seguido del mini-Gai. Su pecho se hinchaba orgulloso por provocar esas encantadoras reacciones en la joven pelirosa, pero su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida propia al tenerla tan cerca. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Todo sería más fácil si dejaran de salir idiotas tratando de tomar lo que **no** les pertenecía. Parecían cucarachas brotando de la alcantarilla, queriendo llegar al trozo de pastel en la cocina. Pastel que había sido servido para Kakashi. No para _Itachi-kun_ , no para el cabrón de Genma, no para _Irie-san_ (quienquiera que fuera ese idiota), y ciertamente NO para el mocoso de Lee. Para **ÉL**.

Aún no estaba seguro del por qué o quién le había mandado preparar ese delicioso postre, si a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces… pero que se jodieran. Era suyo, y él sabía lo que hacía con sus cosas.

─ ¡Oi, Kakashi! ─ le llamó Gai nuevamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Al darse cuenta de que el peligris no reaccionaba y seguía viendo hacia el mismo lugar, soltó una risa con ganas.

Siempre quiso ver a su solitario camarada feliz, y sabía que esa pequeña kunoichi había logrado lo que nadie más había podido: se había colado en la coraza que con tanto esmero había construido a su alrededor. El hecho de que aún sin recordarla, la _reconociera_ decía mucho al respecto.

Realmente lo lamentaba por Lee, pero sabía que él se repondría. Vamos, si era como él cuando joven. Chicas no le faltaban.

─ Son encantadores juntos, ¿verdad? ─ dijo Gai, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kakashi y captando su atención inmediatamente. Sonrió victorioso ─ Mi apreciable Lee ha estado prendado por la hermosa Sakura-chan desde que eran unos tiernos genin de 12 años… Parece ser que los esfuerzos por conquistarla todos estos años por fin están dando sus frutos.

─ No es de mi incumbencia. ─ gruñó Kakashi, zafándose de su agarre.

─ Kakashi, tu _ex_ alumna ─ recalcando la palabra EX ─ y mi ex alumno son una potencial pareja. Claro que es de toda nuestra incumbencia que consumen la _flamante llama del amor_ que-

─ ¿A qué hora empezamos? ─ le interrumpió.

Gai sonrió radiante.

─ En el momento en que Lee dispare la bengala roja. Supongo que encontraron un encantador lugar para poder-

 _¡BANG!_

Se disparó la bengala roja. Kakashi se arrancó sin más dentro del bosque, buscando como un poseso el camino de pañuelos rojos para llegar la meta. Meta donde más le valía a Haruno estar esperando a una prudencial distancia del mocoso.

Gai tardó alrededor de 30 segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado. Parpadeó confuso, y volteó atónito a ver el rayo plateado que había salido disparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las enormes raíces de un viejo sauce llorón que se encontraba en lo que habían acordado como "la meta". Sus rodillas seguían siendo mantequilla derretida y su entrepierna goteaba de excitación por la carrera, como si ella estuviera participando. Al escuchar el _¡BANG!_ de la bengala, un torrente de adrenalina se disparó en sus venas.

Sabía que Kakashi ganaría, y el imaginarlo llegando sudoroso, agitado, victorioso…

─ Sakura-san. ─ le llamó Lee.

─ ¿Sí? ─ respondió en un hilo de voz.

─ Te preguntaba si irás a la fiesta de este sábado.

─ ¿Fiesta? ─ preguntó confusa, no recordaba ninguna fiesta.

─ Sí, ya sabes… ¿el cumpleaños de Shikamaru e Ino? ─ le recordó Lee pacientemente ─ Tú fuiste quien nos propuso el lugar… ¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo distraída. ¿Sí comiste bien? ¿Estás descansando bien?

Sakura sonrió con ternura ante la preocupación de Lee.

─ Sí, disculpa, sólo ha sido una semana pesada. ─ respondió ella ─ No sé cómo olvidé cumpleaños de Ino… me asesinaría si llego a faltar después de haberlo organizado yo misma. Has salvado mi vida. ─ le sonrió.

─ ¡Es un honor, Sakura-san! ─ respondió emocionado Lee.

Ambos rieron.

─ Gracias a Kami-sama, su regalo sí que lo conseguí a tiempo.

─ ¿Qué le has comprado?

─ Un conjunto deportivo para entrenar que vimos hace unos meses en un pequeño pueblo, cerca de aquí. Y una membresía de un año para las aguas termales de Kitarou.

─ ¿Aguas termales Kitarou…? ─ dijo pensativo Lee ─ ¡Espera! ¿No es ahí a donde iremos?

─ Así es. ─ confirmó ella ─ La señora Kitarou estuvo viniendo unos meses atrás por problemas de artritis. Logré curarla y estaba tan agradecida que me regaló dos membresías junto con un libreto de cupones gratis.

─ Eres asombrosa, Sakura-san. ─ la felicitó Lee.

─ N-No es para tanto. ─ respondió ella avergonzada.

─ ¡KAKASHIIIIIIIII~! ─ se escuchó el eco de la voz de Gai-sensei de repente.

─ ¡Ese fue Gai-sensei! ─ se levantó de un salto Lee.

─ ¡Algo le pasó a Kakashi! ─ le siguió Sakura.

Ambos se adentraron con prisa al espesor del bosque, siguiendo los pañuelos rojos que Lee había colocado.

─ ¡Espera Sakura-san! ─ advirtió Lee.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ se puso alerta la pelirosa.

─ Debemos separarnos, cree dos caminos distintos para llegar a la meta. Podrían estar en cualquiera de los dos.

Sakura volteó entonces, y vio ambos caminos, indecisa sobre cuál escoger. ¿Y si escogía el camino equivocado? Cada segundo contaba.

─ Me iré por el de la izquierda. Creo que Gai-sensei habría tomado ese. Tu ve por el otro. Si lo encuentro antes que tú, enviaré otra bengala para que te dirijas a nosotros.

─ ¡Gracias Lee! ─ dijo Sakura, apurando su paso, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta.

* * *

Kakashi se detuvo a tomar agua. Estaba agitado, aunque no como para desfallecer, pero sabía que no tenía ni un cuarto de la velocidad que antes. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Es por eso que llamó a Pakkun, y le pidió que quitara unos pañuelos rojos y los esparciera por ahí, creando un tercer camino que llevaba hacia el inicio de nuevo. Mientras, él aprovechaba en recuperar un poco el aliento.

─ Listo. Gai mordió el anzuelo. ─ dijo Pakkun, apareciendo ante él.

─ Gracias Pakkun.

─ Kakashi.

─ ¿Hm?

─ Ya estás viejo.

─ Pakkun.

─ ¿Hm?

─ Largo. ─ le hizo un gesto con una mano. El pequeño ninken desapareció riendo.

Kakashi suspiró, y se tiró en el césped frente al claro, calculando el tiempo que le quedaba para emprender su marcha de nuevo.

Apenas había recargado su cabeza, cuando escuchó el movimiento de hojas y los _'cracks'_ de pequeñas ramas rompiéndose, indicándole que alguien venía hacia su dirección. Alguien que tenía mucha prisa y que olía a flores…

─ ¿Haruno…? ─ dijo su nombre, justo cuando Sakura saltó de una rama alta, llegó al nivel del suelo y avanzó corriendo por su vida hacia donde él se encontraba. No le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

Sakura sí escuchó como Kakashi la llamaba, pero cuando logró divisarlo frente al lago, ya iba con demasiada velocidad, persiguiendo los destellos rojos, que lo único que la frenó fue el cuerpo del sorprendido peligris, que apenas se estaba incorporando, cayendo irremediablemente los dos al agua.

Salieron dando una gran bocanada de aire y tosiendo compulsivamente.

La orilla del claro no era profunda. Le llegaba a la cintura a Kakashi, y poco más debajo de sus pechos a Sakura. Una vez se calmaron, la fresca brisa les hizo temblar a ambos, erizándoles la piel.

─ ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? ─ preguntó Kakashi. Tratando de estar molesto por el ataque directo hacia su persona, pero fallando estrepitosamente al ver a Haruno empapada, con su vestido rojo y su bata blanca ciñéndose obscenamente a cada una de sus curvas. El frío provocando que sus pezones se apretaran contra la húmeda tela, y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

─ ¡No f-fue mi culpa! Escuchamos que G-Gai-sensei gritó como un loco tu nombre, pensé que algo malo te había pasado. ¡No podía solo quedarme esperando a que llegaras herido o inconsciente!

─ Era sólo una carrera, Haruno. Lo peor que me podría haber pasado era un tropiezo. ─ respondió, relamiéndose internamente de verla en ese estado. Su bata blanca había caído de su hombro derecho por el peso del agua, y escuchar y ver cómo se preocupaba por el hacía que un extraño sentimiento de vértigo se instalara en la boca de su estómago.

─ Aun así, yo… ─ se mordió el labio.

' _Grave error'._

─ Vete. ─ ladró Kakashi.

─ ¿Qué? ─ parpadeó confusa Sakura.

─ Que te largues. ─ recalcó el ─ Ya viste que estoy bien, ahora desaparece.

─ ¡Sólo estaba preocupada! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ─ se enojó ella.

─ Tú presencia es mi maldito problema. Piérdete. ─ advirtió una vez más.

─ ¡Eres un IMBÉCIL! ─ vociferó Haruno, aventándole agua.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de calmarse. Estaba en peligro. Ambos lo estaban, ella se tenía que ir.

─ ¿Y por qué sigues aquí si soy tan imbécil? ─ preguntó en un tono bajo. Grave. Se acercó a ella, en un intento de intimidarla con su estatura, esperando que lo empujara o lo golpeara como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Así los dos estarían a salvo. Él no podría controlarse ya por mucho tiempo ─ Dime Haruno, ─ la tomó de ambas muñecas, y sin querer, la despegó del nivel del suelo ─ ¿Por qué insistes en perseguirme y molestarme si ambos sabemos que me soportas tanto como yo te soporto a ti…?

El movimiento del agua hizo que el ahora flotante cuerpo de Sakura se pegara al de Kakashi.

─ Hatake… ─ gimió ella, al sentir como sus sexos se rozaban involuntariamente.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, no estaba oponiendo nada de fuerza, y pasó su pequeña y rosada lengua por su labio inferior.

─ Tu lo pediste, Haruno. ─ gruñó Kakashi, mientras devoraba como un muerto de hambre esa prohibida boca sabor frambuesa.

Aunque le fuera la vida en ello, Kakashi no se habría detenido. La boca de Haruno era el fruto más exquisito que hubiera probado antes. Lamía, mordía y tanteaba sus labios, disfrutando del temblor que asaltaba su pequeño cuerpo ante cada caricia.

Si bien Haruno había sido tímida al principio, después del shock inicial le estaba devolviendo el beso con la misma urgencia que él.

Luchó para que le soltara las muñecas. Kakashi estaba reticente, no quería dejar ir esos labios, pero al darse cuenta de que la pelirosa no se iba a separar de él, la obedeció. Acto seguido, enredó sus manos en su mojado y desordenado cabello gris, acercándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra él. Kakashi gruñó complacido, y teniendo ya sus manos libres, estrechó a Haruno con firmeza, para después recorrer la curva de su cintura y descender hasta su perfecto y bien formado culo, el cual apretó y utilizó para alzarla, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura, y recargarla contra una enorme roca cercana.

Comenzó a embestirla, aún con la ropa puesta, y estaba tan duro que sentía que, si seguía con ese ritmo y ese movimiento, terminaría por romper todo tipo de barrera que los separaba y la haría suya de la forma más violenta y primitiva. El sólo pensarlo lo llevó al borde del orgasmo, y mordió el labio inferior de Haruno con fuerza para contenerse, pero cuando comenzó a saborear el metálico sabor a sangre, sintió como la pelirosa se tensaba y gemía descontroladamente mientras rasguñaba su espalda, rompiendo la tela de su camisa.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todoooos!

Estoy feliz de que se hayan unido más seguidores a mi historia. Les agradezco de corazón que la lean. ¡Espero escuchar su opinión de este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Fotografía**

* * *

Sabía que todas las niñas soñaban e idealizaban su primer beso como un cuento de hadas. Donde te enamorabas del chico perfecto, te regalaban flores, te endulzaban el oído y tomaban tus labios en una tierna y devota caricia, jurándote su amor eterno…

Al diablo con eso.

Su espalda restregándose en la fría y sólida roca, la caliente lengua de Kakashi violando su anhelante boca con maestría, sus manos enterrándose con rudeza en sus muslos donde seguramente tendría marcas después, sus pezones tiesos friccionando con su musculoso y trabajado abdomen, y su caliente e hinchada verga frotándose en toda su longitud contra su centro era lo único que Sakura necesitaba para vivir.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo desesperado, buscando algún tipo de liberación. Y sabía que la conseguiría si la molesta e innecesaria carga de ropa que tenían ambos en ese momento no les estorbara. Ella estaba por arrancársela cuando sintió que las embestidas de Kakashi comenzaron a ser erráticas, prueba evidente de que él también se sentía sobrepasado por las electrificantes sensaciones que el choque de sus cuerpos provocaba.

Estaba gimiendo ya sin poder controlarlo, y cuando sintió cómo Kakashi desgarraba su labio inferior con uno de sus pronunciados, afilados, y sensuales colmillos lobunos, se corrió con violencia, apretando sus piernas alrededor de él, rasgando su espalda y hombros con fuerza, viendo estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Con el metálico sabor de su sangre en la boca, todavía sintiendo cómo sus chorreantes paredes vaginales se contraían en los últimos retazos de su orgasmo, Kakashi apretó el agarre en sus muslos y le pegó más a él mientras su propia liberación llegaba con un gruñido gutural.

El peligris recargó su frente en la de ella, y la veía con una abrumadora intensidad a los ojos.

─ ¿ _Qué_ jodidos eres Haruno? ─ le preguntó en un sensual barítono, pasando con rudeza su pulgar por la herida abierta en su labio. Ella contrajo el rostro por el dolor ante la caricia, y él se inclinó nuevamente poseído hacia su boca.

Pero esta vez fue mucho más suave. Su lengua lamió los restos de sangre. Sus labios dejaron pequeños y cálidos besos en los suyos, haciendo que el escozor fuera tolerable. Al separarse, Kakashi pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, saboreando hasta la última gota. Sakura siguió hipnotizada sus movimientos.

─ E-Entonces… ¿e-estás b-bien? ─ balbuceó ella, sonrojándose furiosamente al ver la presumida sonrisa formarse en los labios del peligris.

─ No me quejo. ─ respondió, frotando su todavía caliente miembro contra su centro.

─ Imbécil… ─ le gruñó ella, golpeando sin fuerza su pecho con ambas manos, evitando su mirada.

─ Ya lo has dicho antes. ─ respondió él, alzándola con facilidad de sus caderas y sentándola en una roca fuera del agua.

Él salió impulsándose con sus propios brazos, sentándose al lado de ella. Ambos se quedaron en un apreciativo silencio, que sorprendentemente no se sentía incómodo, viendo sus temblorosos reflejos en el agua.

─ Ganaba tiempo. ─ dijo él, una vez la superficie estuvo calma.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ respondió ella confusa.

─ Con Gai… ganaba tiempo. Envié a Pakkun a crear un camino falso que lo llevó al inicio. Y tardará en regresar porque utilicé los pañuelos que conectaban con los dos caminos que formó el mocoso.

─ ¡Eso es trampa! ─ le reprendió ella.

─ No lo es. Tú solo dijiste que no utilizáramos jutsus y que el chakra debíamos manejarlo con moderación. ─ apuntó él ─ Y también dijiste que podríamos llamar a Pakkun o Ningame… Me decidí por Pakkun al final.

─ ¡Para emergencias! ─ le golpeó el hombro ─ Debían llamarlos para una emergencia… pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperar de ti? ─ refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ─ preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Parecía un poquito ofendido.

Sakura suspiró antes de responder.

─ Eres tan…

─ ¿Ingenioso, astuto, brillante, creativo? ─ sugirió modestamente.

─ _Mañoso._ ─ dijo ella burlonamente.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada plana, pero una pequeña sonrisa divertida se asomaba por sus labios.

El corazón de Sakura se calentó y sintió millones de mariposas viajando desde la boca de su estómago hacia la punta de sus dedos. Una horda de preguntas cruzaba por su cabeza, pero sus cuerdas vocales y su lengua no lograban establecer la conexión para verbalizarlas.

* * *

Haruno en verdad era un libro abierto.

Podía ver en sus enormes ojos verdes el torbellino de preguntas que estaban bombardeando su cabeza. Y no era de ninguna ayuda para su propio autocontrol que se sonrojara de esa forma tan inocente y encantadora. Sintió una nueva punzada de placer que le sacudió la verga, y tuvo que flexionar su rodilla izquierda para ocultar el visible bulto que se estaba levantando en sus pantalones.

Esa mujer hacía que su férreo autocontrol, tanto de sus _acciones_ como de sus _reacciones_ , se deshiciera con la misma facilidad que un castillo de arena. Sabía que tendrían que hablar al respecto, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, el silencio fue roto en el momento en que ambos sintieron la presencia de un par de extravagantes Shinobi que se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Él no tuvo que decirle nada, ya que la pelirosa se levantó, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la meta. Kakashi se dio el lujo de admirar su precioso culo en movimiento mientras saltaban entre las ramas de los altos árboles, del mismo modo que pudo apreciar la velocidad y la gracilidad de sus movimientos.

Sin estar muy seguro del porqué, un sentimiento muy parecido al orgullo inflamó su pecho. Y este sentimiento se acrecentó cuando ella llegó a un sauce llorón, y dijo con entusiasmo:

─ ¡Ganamos Hatake! ─ mientras tomaba sus manos y las alzaba, para después dar pequeños brinquitos de júbilo.

─ Nada mal para un mañoso, ¿cierto? ─ respondió él enarcando una ceja y escondiendo su sonrisa divertida bajo su máscara, mientras las mejillas de Haruno hacían juego con su cabello.

Justo 5 segundos después, llegaron los hombres en leotardo verde sollozando.

─ ¡Estuvimos _tan cerca_ , Gai-sensei! ─ gimoteaba Lee.

─ ¡Nunca debí subestimar tu astucia! ¡Pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado sobre ti, Kakashi! ─ dijo Gai, admitiendo su derrota y alabando al peligris ─ Esa ardiente llama sigue dentro de ti… ─ se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la humedad de su camisa cuando pasó su brazo por los hombros ─ ¿Por qué estas mojado? ─ después, reparó en las rasgaduras de sus hombros y volteó a ver a Sakura, quien estaba siendo interrogada por Lee.

─ ¡Sakura-san, te has partido el labio! ¿Estás bien? ─ bramó preocupado Lee.

─ E-Estoy bien Lee, sólo me he golpeado con una rama cuando fui a verificar que todo estuviera bien con Kakashi-sensei. ─ dijo atropelladamente mientras se cubría sus labios con el dorso de su mano y su sonrojo aumentaba. Gai volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia él, y una diabólica sonrisa de comprensión se formó en sus labios ─ De hecho, se hace tarde. ¡Hatake, debemos irnos! ─ ordenó mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba consigo.

─ ¡Los acompañarem-!

─ ¡No se preocupen, puedo manejarlo! ─ le cortó Sakura ─ ¡Nos vemos el sábado Lee!

* * *

Un silencioso Kakashi se dejó arrastrar en la desquiciada huida de la pelirosa, agradeciendo que lo alejara de Gai en ese instante. Calculaba que eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando llegaron a un edificio de departamentos que Kakashi no reconocía de nada.

Subieron hasta el último piso, y cuando Haruno abrió la única puerta que se encontraba ahí, un familiar aroma a flores lo golpeó al instante, mareándolo por un segundo. No necesitaba preguntar en dónde estaban. Todo se veía y olía a ella.

Kakashi temió tener un sangrado nasal espontáneo.

─ Ve a bañarte. Secaré tu ropa y t-te daré una camisa nueva… ─ le dijo, evitando su mirada a toda costa. Él solamente se vio capaz de asentir en silencio y dirigirse al lugar donde ella le señalaba.

En la seguridad del baño, Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para registrar toda la información que pudiera sobre ella. _Necesitaba_ información sobre ella…

El baño no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. El piso era de madera (al igual que todo el departamento), la pared estaba cubierta de pequeños azulejos blancos. Del lado de la pared izquierda se encontraba un mueble cuadrado de madera de 3 cajones, empotrado en la pared, que tenía incorporado el lavamanos. Rápidamente observó el porta cepillo de dientes, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, al observar que sólo tenía 1 cepillo de dientes color blanco.

El espejo era cuadrado, del tamaño del mueble de madera, y no tenía ninguna marca de dedos, lo que implicaba que la chica era meticulosa en su limpieza. Se sorprendió al no encontrar millones de productos para el cabello, ni aceites, perfumes o lociones, como solían tener los baños de las chicas donde pasaba la noche. Únicamente había un frasco de crema corporal blanca, olor neutro. A su lado una pequeña maceta de flores sintéticas. Era el único adorno que tenía. Todo lo demás era puramente funcional. Una chica práctica.

La taza de baño se encontraba junto al mueble del lavamanos, y en toda la extensión del lado derecho estaba la ducha... De paredes de vidrio.

Kakashi se obligó a sí mismo a no voltear al espejo, pues estaba seguro de lo que vería en él: el reflejo de Haruno pegada a la puerta de cristal, sus deliciosos pezones enjabonados resbalándose en la superficie mientras él la embestía con rudeza por atrás, y su nombre saliendo en gemidos de sus dulces labios...

─ ¿Hatake? ─ le llamó tras la puerta, haciéndolo despertar.

─ Un momento. ─ respondió en un gruñido. Se deshizo de su ropa y se la entregó, abriendo sólo una pequeña rendija de la puerta, sin decirle nada.

─ El agua caliente es la del lado izquierdo… ─ dijo ella suavemente, mientras se agachaba para recoger sus ropas. Sus pequeños pasos alejándose en silencio.

* * *

Sakura tomó las ropas de Kakashi y las llevó a su habitación.

Se quitó las propias, y se colocó el pijama para usar algo seco mientras tocaba su turno en la ducha. Sacó de su clóset otro uniforme, bata, y medias, y doblándolo todo con cuidado, se lo llevó en un brazo, mientras en el otro cargaba la ropa que debía meter a lavar. Se dirigió hacia la lavandería, metió la pequeña carga de ropa, y se dejó caer en el piso frente a la lavadora, viendo el remolino de colores girar y girar…

Justo así se sentía su cabeza. Estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sólo se tratara de una de sus retorcidas fantasías sexuales inspiradas por el peligris, y que despertaría en la oficina del hospital, enterrada en papelería pendiente.

Gimió con pesar cuando su autoengaño no funcionó.

Si pensaba en retrospectiva, seguramente para el peligris ella se había visto como una mujer fácil. Se había derretido en sus brazos sin oponer ni un poco (por no decir, nada) de resistencia, e incluso había llegado al orgasmo en un beso subido de tono… ¿Qué tan patético era aquello?

Bueno, no es que ella tuviera toda la culpa. Kakashi era por sí mismo un sucio sueño erótico materializado en una persona. Y la forma en que la había tomado y se había movido sobre ella… Tuvo que apretar las piernas para calmar los espasmos de placer que sus todavía húmedas partes y sus extremadamente sensibles pezones, le enviaron en ondas expansivas al resto de su cuerpo.

Se levantó gruñendo, molesta consigo misma y con Kakashi por ser tan sensual, y fue a la pequeña sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sillón, dejando sus piernas colgadas en el reposabrazos, y tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras pensaba en las posibles razones por las que Kakashi la había besado… y no podía encontrar ninguna.

Estaba muchísimo más que claro que al retraído y pervertido hombre no le caía en gracia que ella estuviera a su cuidado, y era palpable la incomodidad que sentía a su alrededor… Su pecho dolía de sólo admitirlo, pero ellos no eran nada ante sus ojos.

' _¿Entonces por qué...?'_

En ese momento, recordó la primera vez que él se le insinuó, y ella le dio una sonora bofetada para después alejarse furiosa. Y después el incidente en su baño, cuando accidentalmente terminaron en una posición comprometedora y ella destrozó el lugar y desapareció por días, y justo hace unas horas, cuando él se desnudó frente a ella para echarla del cuarto…

' _Así que es eso…'_ , rio amargamente ante la realización de su jodido plan.

Él sólo estaba intentando deshacerse de ella. Con lo volátil que era su carácter, sobre todo cuando acortaba sus distancias, él quería que fuera _ella_ quien decidiera alejarse y dejarlo en paz.

Trató de ignorar la dolorosa punzada que sacudió su corazón.

─ Cabrón… ─ masculló por lo bajo.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, pegó sus piernas a su pecho y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor son sus brazos y menguar el temblor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos fueron a parar en el librero que se encontraba frente a ella, justo en la repisa de en medio, donde se encontraban las fotos con el equipo 7.

Se incorporó y caminó hacía allí, su mirada clavada en todo momento en el hombre mayor de cabello gris que yacía en cada una de ellas.

Su favorita era una foto donde salían todos sus chicos. Fue en el cumpleaños de Itachi-kun, estaban en la "Cabaña Secreta" de los Uchiha, y todos se habían puesto lo que le seguía de borrachos.

Y podía verse claramente en la foto: todos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. Itachi se encontraba al centro frente a su pastel (que tenía las velas puestas a los costados y no en la parte superior), sonriendo abiertamente y portando un gorro de cumpleaños llamativo que se le estaba cayendo hacia un lado. Estaba empujando a Sasuke hacia Naruto con una mano. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Sai… bueno, Sai se veía igual todo el tiempo. Simplemente su sonrisa se veía genuina en la foto, no era una de esas falsas que solía dedicar todo el tiempo. Él estaba empujando a Naruto hacia Sasuke… El azabache y el rubio aparecían besándose, completamente sonrojados y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y del lado derecho de Itachi, estaban Kakashi y ella. Él estaba sentado en una silla, y Sakura estaba sentada en su regazo… Ambos estaban riéndose. Kakashi había intentado cubrir sus "inocentes ojos" del lamentable espectáculo que todos estaban dando esa noche, pero ella se había liberado y se reía tan fuerte que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, mientras sostenía en sus manos el brazo de Kakashi.

Acarició con cariño esa foto, sintiendo como sus ojos picaban, pero se obligó a calmarse. Kakashi estaba con ellos, eso era lo más importante de todo.

Viendo el resto de las fotos, sus ojos encontraron el álbum que tanto había hojeado en los últimos meses, cuando el peligris seguía postrado en la cama. Sonrió suavemente, y tomando el álbum, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente.

* * *

Kakashi tuvo que abrir el agua fría cuando un agudo dolor de cabeza lo golpeó en medio de su ducha, y lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. De nuevo estaba viendo flashazos de imágenes que estaba comenzando a sospechar, se trataban de recuerdos.

 _****Casa de Haruno****_

─ _Si sabes que abrieron un hospital en la aldea, hace ya algunos años, que tiene gente capacitada y dispuesta las 24 horas del día para atender a los Shinobi que regresan heridos de sus misiones, ¿cierto? ─ preguntó la pelirosa retóricamente mientras le quitaba las esquirlas que tenía incrustadas en el abdomen._

 _Kakashi se encontraba plenamente consciente de la cercanía de la pelirosa. Ella estaba usando una holgada camisa de manga larga blanca que le quedaba como vestido y su cabello parecía un pintoresco nido de pájaros. A su pervertida mente le gustaba imaginar que esa camisa era suya, y que su cabello revuelto era el resultado de una caliente sesión de sexo rudo de bienvenida, luego de la larga misión que recién terminaba._

─ _Sí, pero si hubiera ido al hospital me habría atendido una enfermera que en realidad se preocupara por mí._

─ _Me preocupas cuando no son las 3 de la mañana. ─ dijo ella, sacándole la lengua al ver su cara de reproche ─ Y yo no utilizaría la palabra preocupar... ─ gruñó por lo bajo, siendo especialmente brusca en su tarea._

 _Kakashi soltó una risita. La pelirosa era extremadamente sobre protectora con ellos._

─ _Adorar, pese a que es mucho más acertado, suena demasiado pretencioso, ¿no lo crees, Sakura-chan~?_

 _Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

─ _Y Hatake Kakashi es todo menos un hombre pretencioso…_

─ _Nunca._

─ _¿Y tú escuadrón?_

─ _En el hospital._

─…

 _Detuvo su tarea, dirigiéndole una mirada plana._

─ _¿Qué puedo decir? No me gusta compartirte, Sakura-chan. ─ sentenció él. Sus preciosas mejillas se camuflaron con su cabello, y las pinzas que tenía en la mano se le cayeron al piso._

 _Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verde menta de ella, quien por primera vez pareció reparar en la posición en la que estaban: Kakashi yacía sentado en la pequeña mesa de centro de su sala y ella estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas. Su respiración se aceleró debido a los nervios, y él concentró todo su autocontrol por no voltear a ver sus pezones, los cuales estaban llamando más su atención que antes por el movimiento._

 _Era físicamente doloroso… podía ver de reojo la pequeña área de su no-suficientemente-gruesa camisa blanca levantada y sus manos y lengua estaban vibrando por hacer algo al respecto._

─ _Eres un tonto, ¿sabías eso?_

─ _Pero soy_ _ **tú**_ _tonto._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces, hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ver puntos de colores y sus piernas respondieron la orden para ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

Tomó la botella de Shampoo color lila traslúcido, y se enjabonó el cabello, mientras aspiraba el concentrado aroma de Haruno que estaba funcionando como un perfecto bálsamo para menguar la penetrante jaqueca.

Esto era malo... ¿Cuán dependiente de la pelirosa se había hecho? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿No se suponía que era su alumna?

' _ **Era**_ _, es la palabra clave…'_ , apuntó amablemente su sucio inconsciente.

─ ¿Hatake? ─ llamaron suavemente a la puerta antes de abrirla ─ Sólo vine a dejarte ropa seca.

─ Hm. ─ respondió simplemente.

Al cerrarse la puerta, él cerró el agua y tomó la toalla para secarse.

Se sorprendió al ponerse la ropa que ella le había llevado, y darse cuenta de que le quedaba a la perfección. Sin embargo, no era ropa que le fuera familiar. Y no había distinguido ningún aroma masculino en el departamento de Haruno. Sobre todo, en el baño, que era el lugar que debía tener ese (si es que existía alguno) aroma más concentrado…

Salió del baño con el ceño fruncido, y agudizando sus sentidos más a conciencia, buscando algún tipo de respuesta para las dudas que no tenía pensado decir en voz alta.

Sin embargo, sólo pudo oler a Haruno y a chocolate caliente.

─ ¿Has terminado? ─ preguntó su vocecilla desde la cocina.

─ Hm.

Ante él, apareció Haruno… utilizando la misma camisa blanca que había visto en sus recuerdos y haciéndole olvidar por qué debía estar molesto.

El aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones, y él se apuró a sentarse para poder cruzar las piernas y ocultar la evidencia de su debilidad. Entonces, trató de concentrarse en todos los defectos que podía de ella, y se ese absolutamente inapropiado pijama.

' _Es demasiado pequeña…Perfecta para amoldarla en cualquier posición'_.

' _Sus pechos son demasiado pequeños… caben perfectamente en mi mano'_

' _Sus piernas… no son cortas, de hecho, está completamente bien proporcionada. Nada de más, nada de menos'_

' _Mierda, Haruno…'_

Aquello no estaba resultando. Sabía que ella le estaba hablando de algo, pero no registró una sola palabra. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba tan cerca de él? Necesitaba concentrarse…

─ Haruno, ¿no ibas a bañarte? ─ ladró, interrumpiéndola.

Ella bufó.

─ Escucha, Hatake. ─ dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Kakashi no sabía a qué deidad había ofendido con tanta gravedad para que le estuviera pasando esto a él ─ Entiendo cómo te sientes, y sé lo difícil que es para ti abrirte con las personas y confiar en alguien… pero puedes confiar en mí. ─ suspiró, descruzando los brazos (gracias a Kami-sama) ─. Más que tu enfermera, y más que una vieja alumna, fuimos amigos. Buenos amigos. Tal vez se dio la oportunidad por todas las circunstancias que pasaron, y tal vez no podemos regresar ahí… pero podemos empezar de nuevo.

Luego de que él se quedara pasmado por unos minutos, ella rio suavemente, haciendo que algo se resquebrajara dentro de él.

─ Te dejo esto. ─ le señaló el álbum que yacía al lado de su taza de chocolate ─ Saliendo de la ducha, regresaremos al hospital.

Y con eso, tomó sus ropas y se dirigió hacia el baño.

* * *

Sakura dejó que el agua caliente calmara su desbocado corazón.

Aunque de algún modo, sentía alivio. Por más que le deseara, por más que le gustara, ella no quería que Kakashi la besara ni empotrara con las rocas y la embistiera mientras le reventaba los labios a besos…

Bueno, sí quería. Pero quería que fuera de manera honesta. Porque él quisiera hacerlo, y no sólo para asustarla o alejarla.

Para empezar, era un terrible plan. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rehusaría una caricia del ardiente y sensual hombre? Kakashi solo tenía que tronar los dedos para que una fila de completamente húmedas y dispuestas bragas esperando ser arrancadas se formara ante él.

Recordó la mirada que él le había dedicado cuando ambos terminaron en el claro, y después la que le dedicó minutos atrás, cuando ella habló con él, y su sonrojo aumentó. El agua que echaba vapor por la alta temperatura se sentía fría a comparación con su tembloroso cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ese hombre podía hacerla y deshacerla como él quisiera.

' _¿Se dará cuenta?'_ , pensó consternada.

Honestamente, esperaba que no.

Cada una de las palabras que le dedicó fueron sinceras. Ella no quería que él estuviera a la defensiva. No quería que jugara con su debilidad por él ni la usara en su contra. Quería que tuviera la confianza para decirle que le dolía la cabeza para que ella pudiera ayudarlo. Porque sí, lo había notado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido. Y él no le había dicho nada. Cuando recién lo vio su primer impulso fue acercarse, pero tenía alrededor de él esa aura oscura y peligrosa que le impidió hacerlo. Y su corazón dolió porque él hubiera levantado nuevamente su muro alrededor, alejándolo de ella…

Por eso no fue capaz de contener todo ese vómito verbal.

Aunque sabía que, hablando sobre su salud, sí, Kakashi estaba bien, le extrañaba infinitamente. Extrañaba que llegara a despertarla en la madrugada cuando llegaba de una misión. Extrañaba que compartieran la misma rama de un árbol para leer bajo la sombra en los días cálidos de verano. Extrañaba sus peleas de sarcasmo que terminaban siempre en risas. Extrañaba los entrenamientos con los chicos. Extrañaba ayudarle a bañar a los ninken.

Estaba consciente de que probablemente, su relación (si es que él permitía que se formara una nuevamente) no podría ser la misma. Habían pasado por mucho, su lazo no era el típico lazo que une a los Shinobi, ni el lazo aún más fuerte que compartían los compañeros de equipo, ni el de Sensei-alumno. Había algo más.

Siempre eran ellos dos los que quedaban en medio de las discusiones de Naruto y Sasuke, y siempre tenían que ayudarlos a lidiar con sus problemas "maritales" como le gustaba llamarles a Itachi-kun.

Compartieron esos meses en la Cabaña Secreta de los Uchiha, e incluso se permitió alucinar, poco antes de que se desatara la guerra, que había algo estaba ocurriendo entre los dos, pero nunca pudo hablar con él sobre ello…

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen. 3 pequeños genin sentados a la mesa: un rubio (Naruto) y un azabache (Sasuke) comiendo como posesos, viéndose con furia asesina, probablemente en una competencia. A su lado una pequeña y adorable pelirosa con un vestido tipo kimono color rojo, que se escondía del salpicadero de comida tras un sonriente y joven Kakashi.

Centro de Amegakure. Afuera de un restaurante, los mismos genin, esta vez ataviados en impermeables: uno naranja para el rubio, uno azul para el azabache, uno amarillo para la pelirosa y uno negro para él. Era una secuencia de 4 fotos. Primero aparecía la pequeña Sakura, ofreciéndole un palito de dango a Sasuke, pero este le volteó el rostro y rechazó el postre, tirándolo en el proceso. En la segunda imagen el rubio se veía enojado y estaba a punto de atacarlo, la pelirosa tenía los ojos en blanco, viendo cómo se caía su postre, y Kakashi le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina al mocoso Uchiha. Finalmente aparecían Naruto y Sasuke enlodados, enojados y con golpes visibles en el rostro. Kakashi sostenía el palito de Dango vacío, y su boca se veía llena a través de su máscara. Sakura lo veía sonriente y sonrojada.

Campo de entrenamiento acuático. Sakura saludaba alegremente parada sobre el agua, completamente seca. Aparentemente lo había logrado a la primera, impresionando a Kakashi. De Naruto y Sasuke solo se veían sus cabezas derrotadas saliendo del agua. En una siguiente foto, ambos la tomaban, cada una de un brazo y la jalaban dentro del agua salpicando todo. En la tercera Sakura tenía un pie en la cara de Naruto y un puñetazo en la de Sasuke.

Kakashi rio.

Siguió pasando las páginas del álbum, viendo pasar los años en la sucesión de imágenes ante él. Se veía a sí mismo sonriente, cómodo, incluso feliz… esos chicos lo habían tocado. Sobre todo, la pelirosa. Fue testigo de cómo poco a poco, la él fue cayendo ante ella.

Todo empezó en las fotos donde no aparecía el chico Uchiha. Kakashi recordó que le habían comentado cómo el chico se había dejado consumir por el odio y la venganza, y había huido de la aldea.

Naruto y Sakura se veían visiblemente más apagados sin su compañero, pero los buenos momentos no habían faltado. A partir de este entonces, en todas y cada una de las fotos, él aparecía de algún modo al lado de ella: Tocando su hombro, revolviendo su cabello, sosteniéndola para que no le arrancara la cabeza a nadie, molestándola, alejándola discretamente de los idiotas con dobles intenciones…

─ Mierda, Haruno… ─ suspiró mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Su cabeza palpitaba.

Se paró de la cocina y se fue a la pequeña sala para descansar y cerrar los ojos unos momentos. Ella no tardaba en salir de la ducha, pero necesitaba reposar. Quería incluso llorar del dolor. Justo se iba a sentar, cuando sus ojos atraparon la pequeña estantería llena de fotos en el librero que antes había llamado la atención de Sakura.

Se acercó a paso lento, y sosteniéndose de los muebles. Al llegar al librero, observó las imágenes que él pensaba, eran las favoritas de la pelirosa.

La primera era la clásica foto que le toman a los recién formados equipos de genin al salir de la academia. Una punzada de nostalgia lo atravesó al ver por unos breves momentos, al Equipo Minato en ella. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar. No había duda ya de por qué Sarutobi le encargó a esos mocosos…

En la segunda foto aparecían ellos tres, cubriéndose un ojo con su Hitai-ate y poniéndose un pañuelo a modo de máscara, mientras sostenían un libro en sus manos, imitando a Kakashi. Detrás de ellos salía él, nada divertido con la situación.

' _Trío de idiotas'_ , rió por lo bajo.

En la tercera aparecían los cuatro nuevamente, está vez ya mayores. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi abrazaban a un sofocado y sonrojado Sasuke. Kakashi dedujo que debió ser tomada cuando recién regresó a Konoha.

Sin embargo, fue en el estante de abajo, donde Kakashi sintió que hervía su sangre: ahí yacía una sonriente Sakura en medio de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes le estaban dando un beso, cada uno en una de sus mejillas. Después había un chico extremadamente pálido con mirada muerta, y detrás de él estaba Sakura, quien tomaba sus mejillas para hacerlo sonreír. Después había otra de Sakura e _Itachi-kun_ , vencidos por el cansancio en el hospital, ambos con batas blancas y millones de pergaminos, desparramados en una mesa.

Y al final, una foto donde salían todos. Podía ver que estaban borrachos como una cuba.

Se tapó la boca al ver la escena del beso entre Naruto y Sasuke, y una sincera risa le retumbó en el pecho. Lo habría disfrutado más de no ser por los espasmos de dolor casi paralizantes que su cabeza le envió. Pero el otro lado de la fotografía fue todavía más impactante: él estaba sentado con una borrachísima y divertidísima Haruno en sus piernas. Ella sostenía su brazo derecho y él tenía su brazo mano izquierda entre sus muslos.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, viendo esa foto, pero no escuchó a Haruno llegar.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ preguntó la chica con cautela.

─ Me duele la cabeza. ─ gruñó. Estaba tenso en su lugar, viendo la fotografía.

─ Ven. ─ le tomó ella suavemente, dirigiéndolo al sillón. Lo sentó a la vez que ella se acomodó entre sus piernas ─ Tranquilo, haré que se vaya… ─ susurró suavemente.

Él cerró los ojos, dejando que su tibio chakra lo relajara.

Masajeó sus sienes mientras hacía su trabajo, y Kakashi quiso quedarse ahí por siempre. Nunca se había sentido tan confundido ni perdido antes. Literalmente, acababa de ver toda una vida pasar ante sus ojos. Una vida feliz que nunca creyó posible, y que le fue arrancada de sus manos, al igual que todo lo bueno que alguna vez había tenido antes.

Haruno comenzó a tararear, y aspirando su fresco aroma, él supo que no existía un refugio más seguro que ese. Dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ preguntó ella sorprendida. Sus manos quedándose en el aire y su pulso disparándose al instante.

─ Hm.

─ B-Bien.

─ 2 minutos. ─ suplicó ─ Dame sólo 2 minutos.

Ella bajó sus manos nuevamente a su cabeza, y reanudó su masaje. Casi la sintió sonreír.

─ Bien…


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se siguen uniendo para leer mi historia! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.

Sólo tengo una pequeña advertencia, y espero no se decepcionen: no sé escribir peleas. Peleas físicas. Lo he intentado, créanme, pero simplemente no se me da. Siempre termina sonando estúpido o yo misma no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando, por lo que he decidido omitir esas partes.

De nuevo, es mi primer historia, y no saben lo mucho que me esfuerzo en cada capítulo, pero no me pidan ese tipo de acción porque no podré dárselas. Lo lamento.

De todos modos, espero disfruten este capítulo. Kakashi se está quebrando un poquito más... ¡y ya se viene la fiesta de Ino en las aguas termales! Espérenla ;)

* * *

 **Entrenamiento de los Cascabeles**

* * *

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dormía así?_

Realmente no lo recordaba.

 _¿Habría alguna vez tenido una noche así de pacífica?_

Lo dudaba… su profesión le obligaba a estar alerta incluso entre sus sueños.

Pero maldición, se sentía tan bien estar aquí. Su desarrollado olfato le decía que se encontraba en medio de un campo de lavanda y magnolias. Y alguna que otra gardenia perdida por ahí. Era una cálida tarde de verano, y por algún extraño motivo, el suelo en donde se encontraba era suave, y curiosamente el pasto que otro día le habría hecho estornudar al tocar su nariz, sólo le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo que, de haber estar completamente despierto, le habría causado una suave risita.

' _Sólo dos minutos'_ , suspiró, disfrutando de ese bizarro pero delicioso momento. Aún no quería abrir los ojos. Se reacomodó en su lugar, y sentía que estaba cayendo nuevamente dormido cuando escuchó una suave vocecilla que se encontraba muy cerca.

─ _Ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos..._ ─ murmuraba. Todas sus alarmas disparándose.

Abrió de golpe los ojos, y lo primero que divisó fue el cielo grisáceo que pronosticaba otro lluvioso y fresco día en Konoha.

El cálido campo de flores se convirtió en la espalda de Haruno, y el césped eran las puntas de su corto y peculiar cabello rosado, que resaltaba aún más con el fondo oscuro. Se encontraba brincando techos a toda velocidad, probablemente en dirección al hospital, y Kakashi sospechó que ni siquiera se había inmutado de que él ya se había despertado.

Recuerdos de la noche bombardearon su mente, y de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de neutralizarla e irse muy lejos. Lejos de ella y de esos ojos con ese extraño tono verde que lo tenían confundido. El problema era que ahora que pensaba en algún lugar para huir y buscar refugio, el cuello de Haruno era la primer (por no decir única) opción que aparecía en su cabeza.

Fue entonces que una macabra idea cruzó por su mente, y una sonrisa absolutamente maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

Se removió cuidadosamente, tanteando a la pelirosa. Parecía que era seguro, aún no notaba que se encontraba despierto. Volteó su cara hacia su cuello, ahogando las ganas de bajar la máscara y enterrar sus dientes en él, y entonces:

─ Buu… ─ susurró, rosándole el lóbulo de la oreja todo lo que le permitieron sus enmascarados labios.

Pudo sentir el recorrido del fuerte escalofrío que le erizó la piel, su pulso disparándose a mil por hora y _casi_ se sintió mal cuando la chica tropezó, cayendo al vacío mientras ladró una maldición por lo bajo con una voz gutural que no le conocía.

─ _**Estás despierto…**_ ─ gruñó, girando su enfurecido y coloreado rostro todo lo que podía hacia él. Habían caído sin mucha gracia en un balcón.

No. No se sentía mal, de hecho, se sentía muy bien.

─ Muy observadora. ─ respondió él, desperezándose como gato para luego cruzar sus brazos y recargarse en su espalda como si se tratara de una cama ─ ¿Qué pasó?

Ella lo soltó con algo de impulso al suelo.

─ Nos quedamos dormidos… ─ dijo, frotando sus brazos para ganar algo de calor ─ Cuando desperté ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 5 de la mañana. Te puse tu uniforme y me vine corriendo.

Era extraño... él mismo no era una persona friolenta, pero al verse lejos del pequeño y cálido cuerpo, la temperatura parecía considerablemente baja.

─ ¿Me desvestiste, Haruno? ─ preguntó, volteando la balanza a su favor nuevamente. Esa niña no podía hacer lo que quería con él ─ Sí sabías que podías despertarme, ¿verdad?

─ Y-y-y-yo… ¡n-n-o es lo que parece, de verdad! ─ tartamudeó de manera encantadora mientras ponía sus brazos frente a ella, cubriéndose ─ S-S-Sólo quería que descansaras. Además, t-tú lo dijiste, soy tu enfermera, ¡ _así no hay nada que no haya visto ya_! ─ _gritó_ en un intento de no dejarse acobardar por él, Kakashi sospechó _._

En ese momento salió un (ahora conocido) hombre de cabello negro totalmente despeinado y aspecto somnoliento, con una taza de café en la mano, un bóxer mal puesto y una sonrisa burlona. Haruno perdió hasta el color de su cabello cuando lo vio, y él se sorprendió de sí mismo por haber podido mantener la compostura.

* * *

Sakura despertó y se encontró a sí misma atrapada en los brazos de Kakashi. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, ni supo tampoco cómo habían terminado en esa posición…

Estaban en el sillón de su sala: Kakashi yacía recostado de lado, utilizando su brazo izquierdo doblado bajo su cabeza como almohada, su brazo derecho pasaba pobre la cintura de ella, y colgaba del lado del sillón. Las piernas de Sakura, quien estaba boca arriba, estaban atrapadas entre las de Kakashi. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba del sillón junto al de Kakashi, y el derecho lo tenía sobre el que estaba en su cintura.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despertar de lo que ella creía que era un sueño, pero su hermoso rostro no se iba. Giró su cabeza para observarlo bien, y como si su mano estuviera poseída, la acercó a él y comenzó a delinear suavemente cada curva de sus finos rasgos.

Delineo sus cejas grises, sus largas pestañas, su nariz recta, la cicatriz que surcaba desde arriba de su ceja hasta su mejilla, y que al contrario del resto de los Shinobi que se veían aterradores con las cicatrices permanentes que poseían, sólo lograba resaltar la sensualidad latente que el hombre ya poseía por sí mismo. Sakura se preguntaba si no tendría ella algún tipo de desorden sexual por excitarse al verlo violento y peligroso.

Se mordió el labio cuando su recorrido llego a su boca, sintiendo cómo la temperatura repentinamente aumentaba. Su centro palpitó y su cuerpo despertó al ser plenamente consciente de la posición y la cercanía con el atractivo peligris, recordando el rudo encuentro de hace unas horas…

' _Espera… Hace unas horas… ¡¿HACE UNAS HORAS?! ¿QUÉ HORAS ES?'_ , gritó histérica en su mente.

Se giró de golpe hacia el librero para ver el reloj, casi rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso, y la sangre se le bajó hasta los pies al ver las manecillas indicando las 4:55 AM.

' _¡MIERDA!'_

Corrió de puntitas hasta la lavandería, sacó el uniforme de Kakashi que había metido a la secadora cuando ella salió de bañarse y antes de que se quedaran dormidos, y se lo puso con sumo cuidado. Una tarea que gracias a Kami-sama, la hizo de manera mecánica, estando acostumbrada ya a ver su delicioso cuerpo inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Acomodó atropelladamente su desayuno en su mochila, le colocó la bufanda a Kakashi y cargándolo en su espalda, salió disparada rumbo al hospital.

─ _Ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos..._ ─ Se reprendía una y otra vez. Se había escapado totalmente de su turno nocturno, y al culpa tenía su estómago revuelto.

Sólo faltaban unas cuadras más, cuando…

─ Buu… ─ sintió el tibio aliento de Kakashi acariciar su hipersensible oreja, y literalmente perdió el norte y cayó al vacío.

Y ahora, de _todos_ los departamentos donde pudieron caer, _tenía_ que ser el de Naruto, ¿no es así?

─ Sakura. ─ le saludó Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona y una ceja alzada, como si no acabara de despertar luego de haber tenido sexo toda la noche con Naruto, dándole un tranquilo sorbo a su café ─ Kakashi.

─ Yo. ─ saludó el peligris con familiaridad.

─ Sasuke-kuuuun, es muy temprano. ¿No se supone que veríamos a Sakura-chan hasta más tarde? ─ apareció a sus espaldas un refunfuñón Naruto, completamente despeinado, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

Pasaron 2 minutos y otro sorbo de Sasuke antes de que el rubio finalmente estallara.

─ ¡¿EEEHH?! ¡¿SAKURA-CHAAAAN?! ─ aulló mientras se escondía tras un imperturbable Sasuke ─ ¡OOOI! TAMBIEN KAKASHH-

Sasuke se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Sakura arrancarle a Naruto la manta con la que había tratado de esconder su desnudez y poder metérsela a la boca para que no despertara a todo Suna con sus gritos.

─ Ha llovido mucho. ─ apuntó Sasuke, viendo el cielo. Ajeno totalmente al jaleo detrás suyo.

─ Sí, estamos en esa época del año. ─ corroboró Kakashi.

─ ¿Café? ─ ofreció Sasuke, sacando una tetera y una taza de la nada.

─ Gracias. ─ aceptó Kakashi.

* * *

Fue más o menos así que llegaron los 4 al hospital exactamente a las 6 AM.

Con un centellante y rojizo Naruto, un divertido Kakashi, un Sasuke… eh, _Sasuke_. Y una cansadísima Sakura. Al entrar a la habitación de Kakashi, ella quería que todos se largaran y la dejaran dormir un buen par de horas más, pero no pudo siquiera terminar ese pensamiento, cuando Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune entraron a la habitación.

─ ¡Vaya! Todos han madrugado. ─ saludó Tsunade.

─ Luces bien, muchacho. ─ saludó Jiraiya a Kakashi ─ Era de esperarse, estando en las manos de Sakura-chan. ─ dijo, revolviéndole afectuosamente el cabello a la susodicha.

─ Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, Kakashi-sama. ─ saludó amablemente Shizune.

─ ¡Shizune-saaaan! ─ dijo Sakura, arrojándose a sus brazos.

─ H-Hola, Sakura-chan. ─ respondió algo descolocada.

Tsunade sonrió con comprensión y un poquito de burla a sus subordinadas.

─ Kakashi, he visto los informes de las últimas semanas, y debo decir que estoy impresionada por las pocas recuelas que han quedado. ─ habló la Godaime. Todos prestándole atención inmediata ─ Lo único que es algo preocupante son los repentinos dolores de cabeza y el bloqueo que se presentó en tus redes de chakra. Deberás permanecer en observación un par de semanas más debido a esto, pero por lo demás estás en óptimas condiciones. ─ concluyó sonriendo ─ Hoy mismo comienza tu re-entrenamiento.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza a modo de interrogante.

─ Debemos poner en marcha la máquina de nuevo. ─ comentó Jiraiya.

─ Así es. Hay que comenzar a moverte, practicar, ejercitarte. ─ agregó la rubia ─ Naruto, Sasuke y Sai entrenarán contigo, bajo la supervisión de Jiraiya. ─ afirmó Tsunade ─ Neji Hyuga nos apoyará para ver tu flujo de chakra en el proceso, y Sakura estará al pendiente para auxiliar en el momento que sea necesario.

─ Kakashi-sama, eres es uno de los Shinobi más valiosos y poderosos de todo Konoha. ─ habló Shizune ─ Has servido fielmente a la aldea durante toda tu vida. Queremos asegurarnos de que te encuentras en buen estado, y puedas seguir adelante.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, viéndolo con diferentes grados de afecto y preocupación.

Él sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho, e involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron a Sakura, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al verla, la tensión que se había apropiado de su cuerpo menguó considerablemente.

Detalle que no fue desapercibido para los presentes.

─ ¿Ha quedado claro cuáles son sus respectivas tareas? ─ preguntó la Godaime, una vez el momento pasó.

─ Sí, Tsunade-shishou. ─ respondió Sakura. Los demás asintiendo en silencio.

─ Bien. ─ respondió Tsunade. Estaba por irse, pero se giró hacia el siempre atolondrado, pero ahora esquivo rubio ─ Naruto. ─ lo llamó, haciéndole pegar un brinquito en su lugar.

─ ¿S-sí, obaachan? ─ respondió el rubio, eludiendo su mirada.

La mujer se acercó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados hacia él.

─ Estás extrañamente callado y quieto hoy. ─ apuntó la Godaime ─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─ preguntó, picando su cabeza con un dedo.

─ N-n-n-o pasa n-nada, n-n-n-o sé de qué hablas. ─ tartamudeó nervioso, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

─ Fue su primera noche. ─ respondió Sai, llegando con un enorme ramo de flores seguido de una colorada Ino y un sonriente Itachi ─ ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó en dirección a Sasuke.

Todos pasaron sus ojos del tembloroso rubio al estoico azabache.

Tsunade se sonrojó y se tapó la boca con una mano, Jiraiya se congeló en su sitio y Shizune se desmayó con un profuso derrame nasal espontáneo. Kakashi y Sakura se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, y en sus ojos ambos encontraron una malvada diversión.

Tuvieron que apartar la mirada para no estallar en carcajadas.

─ _TENÍAAAS_ QUE LLEGAR TÚ, ¡¿VERDAD?! ─ estalló Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y lo apuntaba con su espada.

─ ¿Primera noche…? ─ se aventuró a preguntar Jiraiya ─ Oi, ¿no sé supone que ustedes llevan junt-?

─ ¡¿Y ESO A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA, VIEJO PERVERTIDOOO?! ─ gritó Naruto abalanzándose contra él.

─ Yo me refería a qu… ─ trató de hablar Sai.

─ Silencio. ─ le cortó Sasuke.

La riña se desató, y Tsunade suspiró, sintiendo una extraña calma al ver el familiar caos que representaba el Equipo 7. Itachi fue a auxiliar a Shizune, mientras Ino se acercó a Sakura.

─ ¡Cerda! Muy buenos días… ─ le molestó la pelirosa, pasando su brazo por el cuello de la rubia.

─ Sí Ino, buenos días. ─ acentuó la Godaime.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─ gruñó ella empujando a Sakura, aunque la sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?

─ Oh, ¿fueron a cenar? ─ preguntó Tsunade.

─ Sí, anoche fuimos a _todos_ cenar. ─ respondió Sakura con una risita malvada.

─ Estuvo bien. ─ dijo Ino con suficiencia.

─ ¿ _Bieeen_? ─ preguntaron las dos mujeres con el diamante en la frente, alzando sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

─ Sí, ¡ _bien_! ─ dijo, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una pausa, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención ─ Les contaré todo más tarde. ─ susurró, siendo coreada de risitas femeninas, y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después al sentir las dos palmadas-revienta-pulmones en la espalda que la arrojaron al suelo.

Tsunade volvió su vista nuevamente a la pelea de infantes que seguía desarrollándose frente a ellas.

─ Neji los verá a las 8 en punto en el campo de entrenamiento número 3. ─ mencionó la Godaime a Sakura ─ El señor Makoto fue dado de alta esta mañana, y la señora Fujitaka lo será esta tarde. Ya no debes estar al pendiente de ello. Ino, tú e Itachi entrenarán conmigo este día.

─ Si, Tsunade-shishou. ─ respondieron al unísono, recobrando también su postura seria.

─ Bien. ─ se giró hacia la pelirosa alzando una ceja ─ ¿Me ayudas?

─ Sasuke y Naruto. ─ contestó la pelirosa, tronándose los dedos.

─ Jiraiya y Sai. ─ dijo la rubia a su vez, sonriendo diabólicamente.

─ ¡¿S-Sai?! ─ preguntó una alarmada Ino ─ Pero Tsunade-sama, él no-

Demasiado tarde.

Ambas entraron de un salto a la pelea, y dando uso de su fuerza bruta, separaron a los 4 niños. Tomaron cada una a su par correspondiente, y saltando a una rama alta del árbol de afuera, los aventaron al campo de entrenamiento 3 como si se tratara de una competencia de lanzamiento de vara.

─ ¡PERO SAKURA-CHAAAAN, ÉL EMPEZOoOoOoO….! ─ gritó Naruto mientras volaba por los aires.

Kakashi, quien se había ocultado tras su pornografía lírica, tragó grueso al ver a la pequeña pelirosa caer despreocupadamente de nuevo en la habitación y hablando con la Godaime sobre su tratamiento.

Además de un profundo respeto, sintió un tironeo de placer endureciéndole el miembro.

* * *

─ Sai. ─ le contestó Haruno a su pregunta no formulada ─ Cuando Sasuke se fue, él fue asignado a nuestro Equipo. Creo que ya te lo había mencionado.

─ Hm.

─ Estuvo en Raíz, por eso es un tanto… peculiar. ─ completó ella ─ Tú debes saber de eso.

─ No lo sé. Eres tú quien se rodea de personas demasiado peculiares, Haruno. Cualquiera diría que tú eres la del problema.

Ella le dedicó una mirada furibunda y luego de sacarle la lengua, permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto, llegando civilizadamente a las 7:30 al campo de Entrenamiento número 3, donde un castaño de gesto severo, uniforme ANBU y ojos color perla se veía más que irritado por los gritos de Naruto y Jiraiya.

─ Kakashi-sensei. ─ saludó en una cortés reverencia una vez que los divisó ─ Me da gusto que haya despertado.

─ Hm. ─ respondió, ligeramente incómodo con el honorífico. Realmente no iba con él.

A menos que lo dijera una encantadora pelirosa gimiendo en su oído…

─ Sakura. ─ volteó el Hyuga al objeto de sus sucios y cada vez más confusos pensamientos.

─ ¡Neji! Has llegado temprano.

─ Sí, voy llegando de una misión.

─ ¿Pero ya comiste o descansaste algo? ─ preguntó la pelirosa, acudiendo siempre al cuidado de todos.

─ Descuida. ─ respondió él simplemente. Habría sido el más frío de los intercambios, de no ser por la mirada afectuosa y la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

' _Enserio… ¿Acaso todos están en época de apareamiento? Ya se acabó la primavera, coño'_ , gruñó en sus adentros. Se tronó el cuello tratando de alejar el molesto escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

Por su parte, el rostro de Haruno pasó de la amabilidad a la furia en cuestión de segundos, cuando observó el bulto que representaba a Sai, descartado en el piso, unos metros más lejos. Se dirigió inmediatamente al Uchiha que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido.

─ ¡Te has pasado! ─ le dijo, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro que desestabilizó su equilibro.

El azabache sólo gruñó, quejándose por el golpe y volteó el rostro.

─ ¿Sai? ─ le llamó la pelirosa suavemente al hincarse junto a su cuerpo tendido. Le envió un poco de chakra a su cabeza, donde estaba formándose un chichón.

─ ¿Dije algo inapropiado? ─ fueron sus primeras palabras, pareciendo perrito regañado.

─ Ow, Sai. ─ dijo ella, peinando su cabello ─ Mala elección de palabras.

─ Ya veo. ─ respondió incorporándose con lentitud.

─ ¡Y ya estuvo bueno, ustedes dos! ─ le ladró a Jiraiya y Naruto, arrojándole a cada uno, una piedra en la cabeza ─ ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!

Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado de ser regañado por la pelirosa, y se cuadró lo mejor que pudo antes de hablar.

─ Sí, sí. Sakura-chan tiene razón. Compórtense.

Naruto estaba por explotar en una nueva perorata, pero se frenó al ver la iracunda mirada de Haruno.

─ ¡Bien! ─ respondió acojonado, parándose tras Jiraiya.

─ Comenzaremos a las 8 en punto. Denme ese tiempo para revisar a Hatake. ─ pidió.

Ellos asintieron en silencio y se alejaron, dándole espacio para trabajar. Ya sabían lo mala idea que era interrumpirla…

─ Ya no logré preguntarte en la carrera de anoche... ─ comentó, una vez que se volteó y ellos estaban lejos ─ Cuando te encontré, ¿estaba todo bien? ─ preguntó. Un sonrojo comenzaba a asentarse en sus mejillas ─ E-Es decir, antes… de que yo, eh- tú… antes de que tú… _antesdequenoscayeramosalagua_. ─ balbuceó nerviosa.

' _No me hagas esto Haruno…_ ', suplicó ahogando una risa.

Sopesó por un momento sobre si decirle la verdad o no, aunque sabía que ella probablemente lo descubriría de todos modos, y le reñiría por ello. De algún modo, podía leerlo con la misma facilidad que él hacía con ella.

─ Haruno…

─ Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. ─ suspiró ─ Lo siento, me comporté como una histérica. ─ se disculpó. Kakashi sintió una enfermizo placer al ver que su labio inferior tenía la marca de su colmillo aún en él cuando se acercó a revisarlo ─ Tsunade-shishou tiene razón. Debes moverte, te hará bien.

─ Estaré bien.

─ Tu _siempre_ estás bien. ─ rio ella amargamente ─ Eso es lo que me preocupa. Nunca me pedirías a mi o a nadie ayuda. ─ Ella estaba acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió su cálido chakra dejar su interior al terminar su examinación, pero ella no se retiró ─ Pero no tienes que ser siempre el fuerte, Hatake.

De nuevo estaba atrapado en esos enormes orbes color menta. La distancia entre ellos se estaba acortando cada vez más, y mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba al verse envuelto en su aroma floral, sintió un miedo paralizante de tenerla _así_ de cerca.

Nadie había estado así de cerca antes.

─ Entonces… ─ interrumpió ella, justo a tiempo antes de que cometieran _otra_ imprudencia, esta vez con público presente ─ De verdad, ¿no hay nada que debas reportarme? ─ preguntó ella, a una distancia más prudencial. Sus mejillas centellando y viéndose preciosa.

Esto era una tortura. Debía pensar las cosas con calma.

─ Me cansé. ─ escupió sin darse cuenta ─ Mi presión es baja, y mi velocidad…no es igual que antes.

Rehuyó su mirada, temiendo encontrar compasión en ella, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. Ella se había puesto a revisar dentro de su pequeño maletín blanco, murmurando nombres extraños, probablemente pertenecientes a medicamentos.

─ ¡Aquí está! ─ anunció triunfante.

Tenía en sus manos un pequeño frasco. Abrió un termo donde traía té verde, y vertió 4 gotas dentro, pero no se lo dio para que se lo tomara.

─ Naruto es demasiado impulsivo al momento de atacar. Incluso en los entrenamientos. ─ le explicó, mientras sacaba otro frasco y vertía 2 gotas más en el té ─ Pero es persistente, y parece tener una cantidad infinita de chakra. Te mareará con millones de clones de sombra y el jutsu de transformación. Y cuando digo _millones_ , tómalo de manera literal.

─ Bien.

─ Sasuke. ─ suspiró ─ Es rápido, silencioso, y sabe ocultar su presencia demasiado bien. No debo advertirte sobre el Rinnengan… pero sobre su Sharingan, no te preocupes, siempre he creído que lo usas mejor que los Uchiha. ─ sentenció sonriendo.

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces, y un sonrojo se asomó por la orilla de su máscara, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchara todavía más.

─ Y sobre Sai, basta con saber que se crio como un miembro de raíz, es algo que podrás manejar sin problema. De lo que debes cuidarte es de su técnica de tinta. Le gusta atacar desde el cielo. Si ves un pájaro, probablemente se trate de él, para que lo consideres.

Haruno había sacado un pequeño bento envuelto en un adorable pañuelo con estampado de flores de cerezo.

─ Normalmente podrías arreglártelas con las píldoras de alimento, y sí te daré una, pero debes alimentarte bien para que tengas la energía necesaria. ─ le dijo, abriendo el recipiente y mostrándole a Kakashi lo que ya había olido cuando ella desató el moño: Tamagoyaki acompañado de arroz. El estómago de Kakashi gruñó con anticipación, causándole una risita a la pelirosa, pero él mantuvo un poco de reticencia ─ Descuida, no es dulce, lo hice justo como te gusta. ─ dijo sonriente e inclinándose hacia él para darle de comer en la boca.

Sakura se congeló en su sitio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y Kakashi se rascó la nuca mientras se concentraba en ver hacia otra parte que no fuera la preciosidad que yacía frente a él.

─ Y-y-yo, yo, yo…

─ Puedo solo.

─ Sí que puedes.

─ Sí. Gracias.

─ De nada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando cómo los chicos ya se habían puesto a practicar, unos metros más lejos de ellos. Sakura estaba concentradísima viendo lo verde que estaba esa mañana el césped, y Kakashi bajó su máscara ya con toda naturalidad frente a ella, comenzando a comer.

* * *

Kakashi terminó de comer en silencio, y se tomó de un trago el té que ella le preparó con vitamina y medicinas. Se acercaron en silencio a los chicos, quienes se detuvieron al verlos frente a ellos. Unos metros más allá, Neji yacía dormido al pie de un enorme árbol.

─ Kakashi. ─ habló Jiraiya, haciendo sonar 3 cascabeles ─ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

─ Si no estás dispuesto a matarnos… ─ dijo Naruto, tomando un cascabel.

─ No conseguirás estos cascabeles. ─ completó Sasuke, tomando el suyo.

─ Será un honor entrenar contigo nuevamente, Kakashi-senpai. ─ comentó Sai, imitando a los otros dos.

─ Tienes hasta la media noche para conseguir los tres cascabeles. A menos que Sakura-chan cancele el entrenamiento. ¿Estamos claros? ─ preguntó Jiraiya.

Los 4 hombres asintieron.

─ ¡Empiecen! ─ bramó Jiraiya, y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir una de sus típicas frases presuntuosas, Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

─ ¡OI! ¡Se supone que EL debe quitarnos los cascabeles a NOSOTROS! ¿Por qué huye? ─ gritó Naruto, ofendido por haber sido ignorado ─ ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! ─ bramó, creando 10 copias de él mismo ─ ¡Busquen a Kakashi-sensei!

Todos los Naruto se desperdigaron por el campo de entrenamiento, mientras Sai por su parte envió a sus leones y pájaros a rastrear.

─ ¡Nos vemos! ─ se despidió Sai, subiendo a uno de sus pájaros y desapareciendo de inmediato.

De Sasuke ya no había rastro.

─ Siempre tan impulsivos… ─ rio Jiraiya.

─ Todos lo extrañábamos. ─ comentó Sakura sonriendo, viendo el aparentemente vacío campo.

El Sanin asintió con una sonrisa.

─ Será mejor que vaya. ─ se despidió desapareciendo también.

Sakura suspiró y se giró hacia el árbol donde yacía Neji, completamente despierto ahora.

─ Buenos días. ─ se burló Sakura. Neji se sonrojó ligeramente.

─ Fue mi primera misión larga. ─ se justificó.

─ Te dije que debías continuar con estas por un mes más. ─ le reprendió Sakura, dándole un frasco de las gotas que había puesto en el té verde de Kakashi, y un cariñoso golpe con su puño sobre su cabeza. Neji las tomó en silencio ─ ¿Vendrás este sábado?

Neji asintió. Sakura sonrió, y ambos se quedaron en un agradable silencio.

Siempre era así con el Hyuga. El muchacho era una especie de Sasuke, pero no tan arrogante. Se habían entendido muy bien el tiempo que lo estuvo atendiendo en cuidados intensivos, luego de la guerra. A ambos les fascinaba el estudio de las redes de chakra, y descubrieron que tenían el mismo gusto en literatura. En el pasado, se habían topado en la biblioteca varias veces, en esos escasos y extraños días libres que tenía un Shinobi, pero al no convivir mucho, lo más que había entre ellos era un simple gesto de reconocimiento.

Fue en la estadía del castaño en el hospital, que los dos ratones de biblioteca que vivían dentro de ellos se hicieron amigos.

─ Así que... ─ comenzó Sakura, poniéndose la máscara de zorro del Hyuga ─ Escuché que Tenten también regresa hoy de su misión en Ame. ─ apuntó casualmente la pelirosa, atrapando con la guardia baja a Neji, quien escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo. Sakura palmeó gentilmente su espalda.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─ preguntó despreocupadamente.

─ Sí. Tiene ya un mes fuera con sus genin. Hoy regresa.

─ Qué bien…

Pobre Neji… en verdad creía que nadie lo notaba.

─ Sí, justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Ino. ─ rio ella, siguiéndole el juego ─ Creo que a todos nos vendrán bien una escapada a las aguas termales.

Neji se levantó de su lugar y fingiendo que no estaba nervioso, bramó:

─ ¡Byakugan! ─ escaneando todo el campo de entrenamiento.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Les dejo aquí el siguiente episodio. En el próximo estaremos ya por fin en la fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru. No desesperen :) y no me he olvidado de los cabos sueltos, es sólo que los estoy guardando para sacarlos cuando duelan un poquito más.

No teman en dejar sus reviews, alegran mi corazón y me hacen saber que vale la pena todo esto :)

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Barreras y Fantasmas**

* * *

 _ **Sábado en la noche, Fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru, Aguas Termales Kitarou**_

 _._

─ ¿Sakura? ─ preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja ─ ¿Te sirvo yo tu trago?

Nota mental: Neji era un auténtico cabrón cuando estaba ebrio. Y sí, tal vez Sakura se lo merecía un poquito por mortificar al muchacho en primer lugar…

¡Pero si algo debían haber aprendido de la guerra es que la venganza nunca es buena!

A regañadientes puso su vaso frente a ella.

' _¡Estúpido Neji! ¡Estúpido Byakugan! ¡Estúpido clan Hyuga!'_ , gruñó Sakura, mientras el castaño le servía su trago y todos la observaban atónitos, e Ino la veía con una sonrisa satisfecha.

' _¡ESTUPIDA CERDA EBRIA!'_

Arrugó el rostro debido al escozor que el sake provocaba en tu interior, y cuando volteó al frente, se encontró con los ojos color mercurio de Kakashi, y el calor que vio en ellos hizo que todo a su alrededor se desdibujara. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica la sacudió de pies a cabeza, y sintió cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían, comenzando a humedecerse.

Kakashi en yukata y el alcohol no eran una buena combinación para su propio auto control. Tenía que salir de ahí…

* * *

 _ **Jueves, Resultado del Entrenamiento de los Cascabeles, Hospital de Konoha**_

 _._

─ _Bakakashi_ … ─ gruñó Sakura por enésima vez, mientras remendaba los pobres tejidos del brazo izquierdo de Hatake.

─ Todavía puedo escucharte. ─ reclamó él, también por enésima vez. Tenía los ojos vendados, producto de haberse sobrepasado con el Sharingan.

─ Ah, ¿eso _sí_ lo escuchas _**Bakakashi**_? ─ le reprendió ─ ¿Y exactamente qué parte de "con moderación" no escuchaste? En serio, ¡ _todos_! ¡Todos son una bola de idiotas irreflexivos que sólo…!

Kakashi cerró los ojos, dejando que la pelirosa siguiera con su eterna perorata mientras dejaba que su cálido chakra se encargara de sus heridas.

En su mano derecha, aún sostenía los 3 cascabeles que apenas logró quitarle a los mocosos, un minuto antes de la media noche. Y pese a que se sentía molido, una tenue, victoriosa (y sólo _ligeramente_ presuntuosa) sonrisa estaba tironeando de las comisuras de sus labios.

Haruno frenó sus regaños en ese momento.

─ Presumido. ─ refunfuñó por lo bajo. Pero incluso él podía sentir que ella estaba sonriendo también ─ Todavía no puedo creer que les hayas ganado así. ─ rio. Él quiso unírsele, pero aún no reparaban sus costillas rotas.

─ Debo darle las gracias a Naruto… ─ dijo, levantando como podía los cascabeles. Honestamente, sin él no habría sido posible su victoria.

A saber _:_

 _El primer cascabel que Kakashi consiguió, fue el de Sai. No podía mentir, no fue un altercado fácil, pero el olor a tinta le facilitó el rastreo, y gracias a la advertencia de Haruno, no lo sorprendió ninguno de los ataques en las alturas._

 _El segundo cascabel fue el de Naruto._

 _Luego de que unos molestos clones le complicaran la pelea con Sai, el verdadero apareció por sí solo._

 _Haruno tenía razón, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien que pudiera multiplicarse de ese modo… parecía que cada que cortaba una cabeza, salían 2 más. Algo frustrante, como poco._

 _Pero era evidente que el chico quería lucirse, ya que más que estar peleando, sus ataques eran más apantallantes que letales, y a consecuencia de ello se descuidaba bastante cuando creía que ya lo tenía._

 _Kakashi se estaba cansando._

 _Llamó a sus ninken, quienes se alegraron de ver al rubio, pero sólo bastó una mirada de advertencia para apaciguarlos, limitándose a seguir órdenes y no jugar con él._

 _Sin embargo, una vez que lo tenían acorralado, el chico utilizó la técnica más rastrera que Kakashi hubiera visto en su vida…_

─ _¡Oiroke no Jutsu! ─ gritó desesperado, viéndose sitiado._

 _Ante los ojos de Kakashi, apareció Haruno con una versión erótica de su uniforme del hospital._

 _Podía escuchar a lo lejos a Pakkun y a los chicos hablarle, pero no consiguió entender nada de lo que decían. Estaba demasiado concentrado peleando con su acalambrado miembro para recobrar el control de sus acciones. Y aprovechando el momento de duda, Naruto-Haruno lo mandó a volar de una poderosa patada en la cabeza y huyó con el cascabel como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _Cuando se levantó aturdido, los ninken lo estaban viendo burlonamente, pero se abstuvieron de comentar algo._

 _Chicos listos._

 _De un gruñido los mandó a buscar a Naruto, y una vez lo tuvo localizado, puso en práctica su recién adquirida técnica y se acercó sigilosamente. Por suerte, Kakashi sólo dispuso de un simple Jutsu de transformación, ya que, si pensaba en el Jutsu de Naruto, la imagen de Haruno en esas apretadas prendas iba a provocar que él mismo se transformara en ella, y no se creía muy capaz de evitar tocarse…_

 _El rubio se encontraba recostado a la orilla del lago, jadeando sin aliento. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de su presencia, pues Kakashi-Sasuke se encontraba ya prácticamente encima de él, acorralándolo con su cuerpo._

─ _¡Sasuke-kun! Me asustaste… ─ dijo ruborizado, pero no hizo nada por quitarlo. Kakashi le mostró una sonrisa presumida, provocando que se ruborizara más, y lo empujara débilmente ─ ¿Qué haces? Podrían vernos…La prueba no termina aún._

─ _No siento a nadie cerca… ─ susurró, mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las ponía cada una al lado de su cabeza ─ Seré rápido._

 _Al pasar su lengua por el cuello expuesto de Naruto, pudo sentir cómo el chico se comenzaba a poner duro._

 _Siguió con expertas y certeras atenciones a los lugares más sensibles, y cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse contra él, reaccionando positivamente, el verdadero Sasuke apareció en escena, y estuvo a nada de rebanarle el brazo izquierdo con su espada._

 _Kakashi sonrió victorioso al ver la mirada nublada por el odio del Uchiha, y a Naruto blanco como el papel, completamente fuera de servicio._

 _Todavía tenía 4 horas._

…

Sakura rio más fuerte, y Kakashi sintió el fuerte impulso de estirarse para tocarla. Necesitaba estrujarla y tenerla cerca de él.

Estar cegado le estaba alterando los nervios por momentos.

Sentía que era arrojado nuevamente a la oscura y fría cueva donde no podía hacer nada, más que limitarse a esperar. Esperar a que su voz regresara. Esperar a que su cuerpo reaccionara. Esperar a que Haruno volviera a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa…

─ Me habría gustado ver la cara de Sasuke. ─ dijo ella, con falta de aliento para hablar ─ ¡O la de Naruto! Debí darte una cámara de saber que esto pasaría... ─ comento alegremente mientras seguía con su tarea.

─ Es una suerte que Kakashi no haya olvidado cómo utilizar el Sharingan... ─ habló Pakkun, apareciendo en la habitación, seguido de los chicos.

─ Y que pudiera aprender esa nueva técnica... ─ rio Guruko.

─ ¿Nueva técnica? ─ preguntó Sakura confundida ─ Pero el Jutsu de transformación no es nuevo, lo aprendes en la academia.

Todos se rieron.

─ Oh, ¿es así? ─ preguntó Buru.

─ ¿Sí? ─ dijo Sakura, sin saber lo que estaba pasando o qué era tan gracioso. Habría indagado más, pero su atención estaba mayoritariamente en las heridas de Kakashi.

─ Sí, Naruto-chan inventó ese Jutsu cuando estaba en la academia. Es bastante efectivo. ─ agregó Pakkun.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ interrumpió Kakashi con esa voz calma que prometía mucho dolor.

Él había decidido omitir ciertos detalles nada relevantes de su pelea.

─ ¿Qué más harían aquí? ─ contestó Sakura ─ Vinieron a verte, no seas gruñón.

─ Creí que estaban prohibidos aquí. ─ replicó él.

─ Una visita rápida no hará daño. ─ respondió ella, guiñándoles un ojo.

Todos pusieron ojos de cachorro desvalido bajo la lluvia, y Kakashi gruñó con fastidio.

─ Sakura-chan, te extrañamos tanto... ─ dijo Uhei, restregándose contra la pierna de la pelirosa.

─ El departamento se siente tan vacío sin ti. ─ aulló Bisuke.

─ ¿Departamento? ─ preguntó Kakashi ─ ¿Es que _viven_ con ella?

Haruno utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria mientras unía la piel desgarrada de su abdomen.

─ No. No nos llevamos bien con el gato. ─ respondió Akino gruñendo.

Kakashi se quedó callado sin entender.

─ Y-y-yo... ─ balbuceó Haruno ─ N-no te lo había dicho, pero...

─ ¡Sakura-chan ha cuidado tu departamento! ─ completó Uhei alegremente ─ Va dos veces por semana para limpiar un poco el polvo y darnos de comer.

─ Como una excelente esposa... cocina delicioso. ─ agregó Buru maliciosamente.

─ ¡Bien chicos! ─ irrumpió Sakura ─ ¡Ha terminado la hora de la visita! Vamos, Tsunade-shishou no tardará en aparecer.

─ Pero promete que volverás esta semana, Sakura-chan. ─ pidió Guruko.

─ ¡Uhei volvió a romper los cojines del sillón! ─ acusó Bisuke.

─ ¡Fue un accidente, Sakura-chan, lo juro!

─ Chicos... Los llamo después. Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

─ ¡Fue un placer, jefe! ─ respondió Pakkun divertido, al sentir el timbre cálido que trataba de esconder en su voz. Obviamente la información que le habían soltado le había alegrado, pero se estaba negando a admitirlo ─ Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

─ ¡Buenas noches jefe, Sakura-chan!

─ Nos vemos pronto.

Y uno a uno, desaparecieron todos.

Maldita sea, en verdad quería sus ojos. Podía imaginar la cara roja que tendría Haruno, pero su mente no lograba detallarla con la nitidez que él quería.

* * *

─ Entonces... ─ dijo Kakashi. Ella podía sentir el tono acusatorio en su voz, y pese a que la venda en sus ojos le impedía ver, Sakura se estremeció ante el peso de la mirada que estaba segura, le estaría dedicando en ese momento.

' _Maldición'_ , se lamentó internamente.

Adoraba a los ninken con toda su alma, pero eran tan imprudentes, que a veces dudaba que fuera mero accidente. Sobre todo, considerando quién era el hombre que los había criado.

─ Deja que te explique.

─ ¿Qué me expliques?

─ Sí... ─ dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir. Tenía que pensar bien sus palabras, no quería que la malinterpretara ─ Yo sé que no debía meterme en tu departamento, ni tocar tus cosas. Y sé que no te había mencionado nada…Es sólo que-

─ ¡EXIJO UNA REVANCHA! ─ entró Naruto vociferando fuera de sí. Tras él, Itachi trataba de "contenerlo", aunque parecía bastante divertido como para hacer un mejor esfuerzo ─ ¡Hiciste trampas! ¡Esa no fue una victoria justa! ¡Díselo Sakura-chaaan! ─ dijo, abrazando a la pelirosa.

A ella se le salió una sonrisa, y se apuró a cubrir el rostro de su sensei con rapidez, antes de que lo vieran.

─ ¡NARUTO! ¡¿Qué demonios haces fuera de la cama?! ─ le reprendió más por costumbre que otra cosa, pues el rubio estaba casi completamente repuesto. Sólo cojeaba de una pierna que sanaría en una horas más, y todas sus heridas ya estaban tratadas y vendadas ─ ¡Se supone que debes cuidarlo! ─ le dio un zape a Itachi.

─ Salí por 2 minutos y ya no estaba… ─ se "disculpó" Itachi. Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

─ ¡Por su culpa Sasuke no me quiere hablar más! ─ lloriqueó Naruto, poniendo su carita de gatito abandonado que hacía que el corazón de Sakura se derritiera con rapidez.

─ Ow, Naruto... Se le pasará mañana. Creo que es más su orgullo el herido que su molestia hacía ti. ─ trató de animarlo.

─ No lo sé, se veía bastante molesto. ─ le susurró Itachi, poniendo una mano en su hombro ─ Sabes lo territoriales que nos ponemos con lo nuestro.

─ Haruno, ¿cuánto tiempo debo seguir con la venda? ─ preguntó frustrado Kakashi.

─ Te deberás quedar así esta noche. Pero para mañana estarás bien, no te preocupes.

─ Naruto, vamos. Debes descansar. ─ dijo Itachi, haciendo ademán de salir del cuarto ─ Kakashi-san también.

─Te prometo que hablaré con él. No pongas esa carita. ─ dijo Sakura, tomando su afligido y colorado rostro entre sus manos.

─ Te odio, Bakakashi-sensei. ─ escupió Naruto.

─ ¿Así que tú lo inventaste? ─ preguntó el aludido.

─ ¿Inventarlo? En lo que a mí respecta, ese es tu nombre, ¡ _Bakakashi-sensei_!

Sakura suspiró y regresó a su tarea, tratando las heridas de Kakashi.

Conociéndolos, esto apenas iba empezando.

─ Extraño esos días en los que los Sensei eran respetados y adorados por sus subordinados.

─ ¿Existió un tiempo así en el Equipo 7?

─ No. ─ respondieron Sakura, Naruto, y para su sorpresa, Sasuke.

─ ¡Sasuke-kun! ─ se sorprendió Naruto al verlo ─ Creí que te habías marchado a casa...

─ Fui a caminar. ─ dijo. Su tono gélido hizo que bajaran varios grados en la habitación.

─ Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Sakura preocupada. Él también había salido muy mal parado de la pelea. Cuando Neji y ella llegaron al lugar, todos estaban desparramados en el suelo inconscientes, y sus heridas estaban tan feas y profundas como las de Kakashi.

Itachi se había puesto blanco cuando llegaron al hospital.

─ Hm. ─ fue su única respuesta. Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre Kakashi, y Sakura no pudo evitar interponerse entre ellos.

─ Al menos siéntate. ─ le dijo, arrastrando una silla al lado de donde yacía Naruto.

Su mirada por fin dejó a Kakashi, y viró hacia Naruto, quien se encogió visiblemente ante el imponente Uchiha.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

─ Sasuke, no seas un bebé y admite tu derrota. ─ habló Sakura luego de varios minutos de incomodidad ─ Cuando Naruto y yo le ganamos a Kakashi-sensei esos cascabeles, no fue porque fuéramos más fuertes que él, fue porque utilizamos su debilidad en su contra, y aprendimos a trabajar en equipo, algo que claramente ustedes NO hicieron. Siempre debemos tener presente todas las alternativas en una batalla, y tenemos que controlar nuestras emociones. Lo sabes.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, volteándole la cara.

─ Y no fue trampa Naruto. Simple y sencillamente fue una táctica que Kakashi-sensei se vio en la necesidad de utilizar debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Sabemos desde hace años que siempre va 10 pasos por delante de nosotros, y para él, fue la primera vez que peleaba con ustedes. No estaba consciente de su nivel ni de su tipo de pelea. Hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía a su alcance. Maduren los dos.

Naruto imitó al Uchiha. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

─ Sólo para aclarar, no son mi tipo. Ninguno de los dos. ─ dijo Kakashi, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Sakura se les unió a sus dos ex compañeros y se sonrojó ante la declaración de Kakashi. Itachi rompió el silencio con una risa sincera.

─ Cuánta honestidad… ¿por qué no nos hablas de _cuá_ l _sí_ es _tu tipo_ , Kakashi-san? ─ dijo Itachi en un tono sugerente, sentándose al pie de la cama.

─ Tú tampoco lo eres. ─ respondió mordaz Kakashi.

─ ¿Y quién _si_ lo es? ─ pregunto Sasuke, con una mueca burlona.

─ ¡Eso! Dinos _quien_ es tu tipo, Bakakashi-sensei… ─ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

─ Creo que Genma es su tipo. ─ agregó Sakura, quien no había hablado por estar desinfectando una rasgada a un costado del abdomen del peligris.

Todos la corearon con risas.

─ No, no, yo creo que debe ser del tipo de Haku. Ya saben, de esos chicos delicados que dan ganas de proteger… ─ dijo Naruto, poniendo su mejor pose de damisela en apuros, pegándose al cuerpo de Sasuke.

─ Sigo aquí, ¿saben? ─ dijo Kakashi, sin mucho ánimo para defenderse.

─ Cierto, y Kakashi-san ya es igual de escalofriante que Zabuza-san. ─ agregó Itachi, todos ignorando al peligris magistralmente.

Sasuke y Sakura rieron.

─ Debemos cuidar de Gaara cuando venga a la aldea entonces. ─ agregó Sasuke.

Itachi y Sakura abrieron los ojos atónitos, siendo asaltados por otra carcajada al ver la quijada de Naruto cayendo hasta el piso de indignación.

─ ¡¿Gaara?! ─ preguntó Naruto histérico ─ ¡¿En serio, GAARA?!

─ ¡Oh, por favor! No es culpa de Sasuke tener gustos peculiares… ─ le defendió Sakura.

─ ¡OI! ¿Eso qué se supone que significa? ─ gruñó Naruto. Sakura se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

* * *

Kakashi sintió su cuerpo inmensamente relajado conforme Haruno lo curaba, y escuchaba todos los posibles prospectos de pareja que le tenían preparados.

Su pecho cosquilleaba mientras un cálido, pero extraño sentimiento se asentaba en él.

Era como si se sintiera en casa. Se encontraba relajado, satisfecho, y escuchando las cada vez más ridículas e imposibles combinaciones de él y quien sea que les hubiera ocurrido (ya que no recordaba a nadie más que a Genma y Gai, de los que habían mencionado hasta el momento). Sentía que pertenecía ahí, y que las cosas estaban cada una en su lugar. Como si todo fuera como debía de ser siempre.

Pero no lo era.

No lo era, porque Kakashi no lo recordaba. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Alguna vez llegó a leer sobre "El Síndrome del Miembro Fantasma".

Ocurría cuando un Shinobi perdía una extremidad en la batalla. Ellos seguían percibiendo la sensación de que su mano/brazo/pierna/etc. se encontraba aún conectado a su cuerpo, funcionando como siempre. Se cree que se debe a que el cerebro, en toda su inmensidad, tiene un área dedicada al miembro amputado, por lo que el paciente sigue sintiéndolo. Y en ausencia de estímulos que le hagan corregir la información almacenada sobre el estado del miembro, esa área de almacenamiento genera por su propia cuenta las sensaciones que considera coherentes para su correcto funcionamiento.

Kakashi sentía que él estaba funcionando bajo estos principios, pero de modo inverso:

En su cerebro no quedaba absolutamente nada de información sobre esos 9 años de su vida que había perdido, pero estar ahí con esos chicos ahora, el haber peleado con ellos, y el estar conviviendo con Haruno diariamente, le estaba sirviendo como estímulo externo que le indicaba (más bien, le gritaba) que ellos eran parte de él. Que tenía que recordarlos…

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que fue muy tarde cuando sintió cómo la sábana que estaba protegiendo su rostro desnudo, resbalaba de la cama, exponiéndolo ante ellos.

La adrenalina que se disparó en su sistema le indicó que si bien, los chicos eran algo importante para él, NO se supone que debían ver su rostro… Entró ligeramente en pánico, sabía que se había dado cuenta muy tarde ya de la situación como para hacer algo al respecto.

Fue cuando sintió cómo lo tomaban bruscamente de la nuca, y le estampaban un violento y desesperado beso sabor a frambuesa en los labios, que se supo a salvo.

Bueno, no era propiamente "un beso", era más bien una medida desesperada de cierta pelirosa por proteger su privacidad de los chismosos. Pero vamos, ¿quién se estaba quejando?

* * *

─ ¡Shino definitivamente NO estaría con él, ni siquiera combinan! ─ respondió Naruto riéndose.

Las posibles parejas de Kakashi cada vez se hacían más ridículas.

─ ¿Y Sai? ─ preguntó Sakura, mientras recogía las cosas que había utilizado para curar a Kakashi y las ponía en un contenedor.

─ ¿Y me dicen cosas por sugerir a Gaara? ─ dijo Sasuke, enarcando una ceja.

─ No, idiota, estoy preguntando cómo se encuentra. Se me hace extraño que no haya venido aún.

─ Oh, Ino-chan se está encargando de él. No te preocupes. ─ dijo Itachi, guiñándole un ojo.

Todos sonrieron traviesamente.

─ ¿Alguno sabe quién fue el que se atrevió? ─ preguntó Sakura curiosa mientras se dirigía al baño a disponer de la basura y lavarse las manos.

─ No sabemos… los dejamos esa noche en Ichiraku, y hoy llegaron así. ─ respondió Sasuke.

─ ¡Rayos! Y yo que quería cobrar mi apuesta. ─ dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

─ Sigue soñando, estoy segura de que fue Sai quien al fin lo notó. ─ habló Sakura con suficiencia, saliendo del baño ─ La cerda podrá ser todo lo presumida que quiera, pero parece una niña de academia cuando se trata de él.

─ Oi, hablando de apuestas… ─ Naruto mientras veía maliciosamente hacia la precaria sábana que ocultaba el rostro de Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura se congelaron en su sitio.

Todos habían hecho sus propias apuestas sobre el rostro aún no descubierto del misterioso y excéntrico Sensei.

Claro que Sakura no les había dicho que ella había ganado, al acertar que, tal y como ella sospechaba, Kakashi tenía un rostro atractivo… Aunque atractivo era quedarse demasiado corto para describirlo.

Estaba segura de que comenzarían a hacer ridículas misiones suicidas para descubrir por ellos mismos sus sospechas sobre lo que creían, ocultaba con tanto celo ese pedazo de tela, y la acusarían de traidora por no habérselos comentado.

De un momento a otro, los 4 se abalanzaron contra el cuerpo tendido del peligris, que se había mantenido callado desde hacía ya un rato.

Naruto fue el más rápido.

Tomó la sábana con una mano y la estiró fuera de la cama, pero no pudo ver el fruto de su gran hazaña, puesto que pisó la sábana con su pierna rota que no había soldado aún, provocando que un aullido de dolor saliera de su garganta al caer de lleno sobre ella, robando la atención de Sasuke e Itachi.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para llegar a la camilla antes que ellos, pero cuando se disponía a regresar la sábana para cubrirlo, Itachi la agarró de la mano para impedírselo. Vio cómo la boca de Kakashi se habría en shock, probablemente porque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando al haberse quedado dormido.

Desesperada, sin tener a la mano nada con qué cubrirlo, y habiendo retirado ya todos los retazos de su camisa, lo cubrió con lo único que quedaba a su alcance: ella misma.

Lo tomó de la nuca con su mano libre, y se arrojó a sí misma sobre él, empujando de una poderosa patada a Itachi en el proceso, en dirección a Sasuke y Naruto, alejándolos a los 3 de Kakashi.

En ese momento, sintió como unas grandes y poderosas manos la tomaba de la cintura, y la pegaban a un caliente y duro torso, mientras su boca era asaltada por una experta y dominante lengua, dejándola rápidamente sin aliento.

─ ¿Les importaría…? ─ pidió Kakashi, cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Sakura, y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

─ ¡¿Frentona?! ─ chilló Ino, quien estaba ayudando a Sai a mantenerse de pie.

─ ¡AHORA SI LO VOY A MATAR! ─ bramó Naruto, siendo detenido por los hermanos Uchiha ─ ¡OI, SASUKE, ITACHI, ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡AYUDAME SAI!

De un movimiento, Sasuke cargó a un berrinchudo Naruto en su hombro y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación, siendo seguido por Itachi.

Ino se quedó boqueando como pez, mientras que un sonriente Sai cerraba la puerta, llevándose los gritos de los escandalosos rubios consigo.

Sakura estaba congelada en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Ella realmente no planeaba darles ese espectáculo, simplemente quería respetar el deseo de Kakashi por mantener su rostro oculto.

─ Gracias, Haruno. ─ susurraron unos sensuales labios contra los suyos, provocando que sus bragas se adhirieran a sus labios inferiores debido a la caliente humedad que se estaba sentando en ellas.

─ D-De nada. ─ se las arregló para responder. Su voz dejándola completamente en evidencia, al tener ese tono anhelante de necesidad insatisfecha. Aclaró su garganta para salvar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad ─ Me debes una.

Se alejó completamente renuente de su cuerpo, y levantó la sábana del piso.

─ Iré por una sábana nueva. ─ anunció, desapareciendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Viernes, Oficina de Sakura, Hospital de Konoha**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¿En serio esperas que me trague esa basura? ─ bufó Ino con evidente fastidio.

─ ¡Te digo que esa es la verdad! No sé qué esperas escuchar. ─ se quejó Sakura por millonésima vez mientras trataba de poner en orden su papelería en su oficina del hospital.

─ ¡Detalles! Quiero escuchar todos los detalles… ─ lloriqueó Ino, mientras se aferraba a la silla frente al escritorio de Sakura con las manos, balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás ─ ¡Es tu primer beso, no me importa si fue un accidente o una obra de caridad! Has dado tu primer beso y creí que jamás llegaría este día.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

─ Pareciera que buscas un buen golpe en lugar de una buena historia. ─ siseó Sakura ─ Y deja de gritar, pueden escucharte…

─ Frentona, tienes 22 años y POR FIN tuviste tu primer beso, no estamos hablando de tu primera vez, por Kami-sama… ─ respondió la rubia, sentándose resignadamente en la silla ─ Aunque bueno, si hablamos de Kakashi-sensei… no es un ávido lector de pornografía en vano.

─ Ino, en verdad, sólo fue un beso accidental. Estoy segura de que se comportó de esa manera para que todos se fueran. ─ dijo Sakura tercamente ─ No hay nada más, él no me ve de ese modo y lo sabes.

Ino enarcó una ceja sugerentemente.

─ ¡Y yo tampoco lo veo de esa forma! ─ se apuró a agregar.

La rubia cerró los ojos, y sosteniendo su puente de la nariz (clara evidencia de su frustración) contó hasta 10,000 para calmarse y no escupirle todo el vómito verbal que tenía dentro de sí respecto al tema.

Desde antes del incidente de Kakashi, incluso desde antes de que estallara la guerra, Ino (y realmente, todos en la aldea) habían notado la buena relación que sostenían Kakashi y Sakura, pero tanto por respeto como por miedo, nadie nunca hablaba sobre el tema. Ino trató de abordarla en numeradas ocasiones, pero tratándose de su ex sensei, la pelirosa era como un producto sellado herméticamente. Nada la hacía hablar. Ni siquiera las borracheras a las que había acudido como apoyo le habían dado la información que quería sobre su relación con el Jounin.

─ Sólo te diré esto, y me callaré sobre el tema, ¿de acuerdo? ─ le dijo, viendo cómo la pelirosa se tensaba visiblemente, pero le prestaba atención ─ Él ya no te ve como su alumna o ex alumna, para él eres una mujer con la que solía sostener una relación cercana. No existe ninguna barrera entre ustedes más que las que se dibujen de ahora en adelante.

Supo que sus palabras tuvieron efecto, puesto que vio cómo su mirada verde menta se perdía en un punto muerto más allá de ella.

Ino sonrió satisfecha, y le dio unos minutos para aclararse.

Ninguna de las dos fue consciente del hombre alto y de cabello gris que había escuchado toda la conversación afuera de la oficina, desapareciendo en una nube de hojas cuando su conversación fue monopolizada por la rubia y que ya nada tenía que ver con él.

* * *

Las palabras de la entrometida e imprudente rubia amiga de Haruno, no lo dejaban en paz.

Después del beso que se dieron en el intento fallido de Naruto y los hermanos Uchiha por ver su rostro, la chica no había dado muestras de querer hablar sobre el tema, y él mismo no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo tampoco.

En verdad le causaba conflicto no ser dueño de sus acciones siempre que ella se encontraba cerca. Aunque de cierta forma, le hacía sentido que no pudiera mantener la compostura, puesto que llevaba (aparentemente mucho) tiempo suprimiendo sus deseos respecto a la pelirosa.

Fue de este modo que terminó ahí en donde estaba, atrapado en una de las mesas repletas de comida del Hostal Kitarou, rodeado de la generación de Shinobi a la que pertenecía Haruno. Después de rechazar la invitación que personalmente la Yamanaka le había hecho, y de que le informaran que todos los idiotas que estaban detrás de Sakura pasarían el fin de semana ahí, festejando a Ino y a un chico del clan Nara, sin pensarlo los había alcanzado en las puertas de la aldea.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola!

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Es apenas el inicio del larguísimo fin de semana de la esperada fiesta ;)

* * *

 **La Fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru:**

 **Invitado inesperado**

* * *

 _ **Viernes, Hospital de Konoha**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¡Es tan terca! ─ gruñó molesta Ino.

Se encontraba en una de las pequeñas salitas de descanso para los médicos en el hospital. Sai dormía todavía, pero lo darían de alta a medio día, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

─ No seas tan dura con ella, nunca ha salido con alguien antes. ─ defendió Shizune ─ Y las mujeres (que nunca le han faltado a Kakashi-sama) no son ni remotamente parecidas a ella. Es normal que se sienta insegura.

─ Pero es tan obvio… lo ha sido desde hace años, no hay nadie en Konoha que no lo haya notado antes.

─ Creo que ella está tan abrumada tratando de esconder sus propios sentimientos, que no le permite ver los de él. Es igual con Kakashi-sama, ¿cómo podrían adivinar que se han estado evadiendo mutuamente?

Ino se mantuvo callada con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Shizune tenía razón, pero era tan desesperante verlos haciendo el imbécil… Parecía que lo hacían apropósito.

─ Él estaba por invitarla a salir cuando todo terminara. ─ declaró Genma.

─ ¡¿Quéeee?! ─ dijeron al unísono las sorprendidas mujeres.

─ Eso no lo sabía…

─ ¿Él te dijo algo?

─ Bueno, no precisamente…

 _**** Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi ****_

─ _¿Todos tienen su equipo listo? ─ preguntó Sakura al cuerpo de médicos ninja que tenía a su cargo ─ Recuerden guardarse sus reservas en distintos lugares, tengan siempre a la mano distintos antídotos, y manténgase fuera de la línea de ataque. Nosotros estamos para defender y auxiliar, no se arriesguen en vano, dependerá de nosotros regresar a salvo a los Shinobi de nuestras aldeas. Nuestro chakra no es nuestro, es de ellos._

─ _¡Sí, Sakura-sama! ─ respondieron todos al unísono solemnemente._

─ _¡A sus posiciones! ─ ordenó. Todos se movieron a sus lugares correspondientes. Sakura en cambio, se dirigió hacia la línea de ataque._

 _Iba con determinación hacia donde se encontraban sus chicos, cuando fue interceptada por un ANBU con máscara de lechuza._

─ _¡Irire-san! Me asustaste._

─ _Lo siento. ─ se disculpó apenado. Se quitó la máscara, y Genma pudo apreciar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas desde el árbol donde estaba contemplando la escena ─ Sakura, necesito hablar contigo._

─ _¿Ahora?_

─ _Sí. No sé si podrá hacerlo después, y necesito decírtelo antes de que estalle todo esto._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, naturalmente. Irie no se distinguía por ser un tipo impulsivo ni imprudente._

 _Genma rio divertido. Tenía que ir hacia su cuadrante, pero esto se veía divertido._

─ _Nos conocemos no desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste mi inspiración para entrar al área médica. ─ empezó explicando el castaño._

' _¡Joder! En verdad lo hará', pensó Genma emocionado. Pero casi le da un infarto cuando a su lado apareció silenciosamente Kakashi._

─ _¡Coño, Kakashi! ─ dijo Genma, poniendo una mano en su corazón._

─ _Yo. ─ saludó como si nada._

─ _¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó nervioso._

 _Podía sentir lo oscura que era el aura del hombre en ese momento, mientras veía fijamente la misma escena que él. Sin embargo, no escuchó ninguna respuesta de su parte._

─ _Irie-san, no entiendo qu-_

─ _Sakura. ─ llamó sorpresivamente Kakashi, apareciendo de la nada al lado de ellos._

─ _¡Kakashi-sensei! ─ pegó un brinquito ella ─ ¿Qué pasa?_

─ _Me aseguraba, como jefe de escuadrón, que todo estuviera en orden en_ _ **mi**_ _cuadrante. Debemos movernos._

─ _Oh, sí…_

 _Una silenciosa pelea de miradas comenzó entre los dos hombres._

─ _Vámonos. ─ demandó el peligris, dando por terminado el encuentro, y tomando a Sakura de la muñeca._

─ _Estamos hablando. ─ dijo Irie, tomando a su vez la muñeca de Kakashi ─ Te la "devuelvo" en dos minutos, Senpai._

 _Genma se tapó la boca con emoción, como una chica viendo su programa favorito._

─ _No sé si estás al corriente, pero estamos en medio de una Guerra. ─ dijo Kakashi, con su usual tono desganado y su típica sonrisa amable. Pero el agarre en la muñeca de Sakura se afianzó._

─ _Oigan. ─ llamó la pelirosa, siendo ignorada por ambos._

─ _Precisamente por eso necesito hablar con ella. ─ respondió Irie a su vez, también forzando más su agarre._

─ _Lo que sea que quieras decirle, debiste hacerlo antes. Ya es tarde._

─ _Oigan…_

─ _¿Tarde para quién exactamente, Senpai? ─ escupió Irie con veneno._

 _Del amable y calmo muchacho ya no se veía nada. Estaba en su fase ANBU completamente, al igual que Kakashi._

─ _Suficiente. ─ dijo Sakura, zafándose de Kakashi y abriéndose camino entre los dos hombres ─ Sí, todavía estoy aquí y todavía puedo hablar. Impresionante, ¿verdad? ─ gruñó molesta al ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos hombres._

─ _Discúlpame, Sakura-chan. No quise-_

─ _¿Cuál es tu problema? ─ preguntó Sakura molesta, dirigiéndose al peligris e ignorando al ANBU ─ Los últimos días has estado manifestando demasiado tu opinión sobre lo que debo y NO debo de hacer._

 _Genma necesitaba palomitas. No sabía de qué hablaba la pelirosa, pero esto se estaba poniendo bueno._

─ _Has estado siendo algo imprudente, Sakura-chan. ─ respondió con calma Kakashi._

─ _¿Imprudente?_

─ _Como le decía a Kohaku, ─ escupió despectivamente su nombre ─ estamos en guerra, no es momento para jugar a los novios aquí._

─ _¿Jugar a los novios…? ─ siseó Sakura ─ ¿Sabes si quiera de qué estábamos hablando?_

─ _¿Lo sabes tú? ─ contra atacó él._

 _Se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos, antes de que Irie hablara._

─ _Sakura-chan, Kakashi-senpai tiene razón. No es momento. ─ dijo Irie, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida al peligris ─ Cuando todo termine, te buscaré._

 _Ella retiró su atención del Hatake, y su mirada se suavizó inmediatamente al conectar con la de Irie._

─ _Ten cuidado. ─ le dijo, dándole un pequeño y amigable apretón en el brazo antes de que el castaño se pusiera su máscara y desapareciera del lugar._

 _Cuando volteó para seguir discutiendo con Kakashi, él ya se encontraba en el árbol junto a Genma. Ambos vieron como ella gruñía, pisoteaba el lugar formando un gran hoyo en el suelo, y se marchaba a tomar su posición._

─ _¿Qué diablos fue eso Kakashi?_

 _Él se negó a contestar. Genma resopló con fastidio._

─ _Sabes, debo darle algo de crédito a Kohaku-san. ─ dijo, levantándose por fin de la rama en donde estaba ─ Sí, se está haciendo tarde, pero al menos está_ _ **intentando**_ _._

─ _No sé hacer estas cosas. ─ dijo, tomándolo por sorpresa y frenando su dramática partida._

 _Genma parpadeó impresionado. Nunca creyó que lo admitiera. Luego de años verlo como idiota tras su pequeña estudiante, siempre que trataba de abordarlo con el tema, el escurridizo peligris desaparecía del lugar._

─ _Hombre, nadie lo sabe. ─ dijo, una vez salió de su estupefacción. Kakashi se veía afligido. ─ Estoy seguro de que viste a ese idiota temblar. Simplemente respiras hondo y vas por ello._

 _Kakashi ladeó su cabeza pensativamente._

─ _¿Sólo respirar hondo? ─ repitió ausentemente._

─ _¡Sí! Así… ─ respiró profundamente, y al soltar el aire, gritó: ─ ¿TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGOOO?_

─ _¡¿EEHHH?! ─ al pie del árbol, se encontraba una sonrojada Kurenai y un estupefacto Gai._

─ _No me siento de esa forma contigo. ─ dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas, dejándolo sonrojado y sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de rechazo._

 _Bajo el árbol, Kurenai estaba haciendo un muy pobre intento de aguantarse la risa, y Gai se encontraba abrazándola y llorando._

─ _¡Nuestro Genma ha sido rechazado! ─ sollozaba ─ ¡Pero lo has intentado Genma, NADIE PODRÁ DECIR QUE NO LO HAS INTENTADO!_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Claro que el castaño omitió ciertos detalles al contar su historia.

─ Mi punto es… ─ dijo carraspeando ─ Que habíamos pensado en que la mejor manera de hacerlo reaccionar era provocándolo.

─ ¿Pensamos? ─ preguntó Ino ─ ¿Y por qué me suena a pasado ese plan?

─ Itachi me contactó para explicarme la situación. ─ explicó ─ Mencionó que Kakashi se estaba comportando muy reacio con Sakura-chan, y me pidió que la invitara a salir para llamar su atención. ─ confesó sonrojado, evitando la mirada de Shizune ─ Pero no pudimos llevar nada a la práctica porque, bueno… ya saben.

Las dos mujeres asintieron pensativas. Ninguno estaba seguro de qué pasaba por la cabeza del peligris.

─ Creo que debemos darles algo de espacio. Después de todo, para Kakashi-sama, ellos apenas se conocen.

─ Shizune tiene razón. ─ dijo Itachi, entrando a la pequeña salita ─ Debemos dejar que se conozcan… y podemos darles una buena oportunidad en tu fiesta.

Ino entrecerró los ojos y compuso una malvada sonrisa de gato.

─ Tu y yo tenemos mucho que planear. ─ dijo, levantándose de su asiento y tomándolo del brazo.

* * *

─ ¡Kakashi-san~! ─ canturreó Itachi, entrando a la habitación del peligris.

─ Buenos días, Itachi-kun. ─ saludó Sakura, mientras le quitaba el vendaje de sus ojos a Kakashi.

─ Buenos días, preciosa.

─ ¡Buenos días, frentona, Kakashi-sensei! ─ saludó Ino, entrando tras el Uchiha.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver las bonitas y demasiado inofensivas sonrisas en sus rostros.

─ ¿Qué están tramando? ─ preguntó desconfiada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

─ Oh, nada. Sólo venía a invitar a Kakashi-sensei a mi fiesta mañana. ─ canturreó la rubia.

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz.

─ Ya que vine a entregarle a _Irie-san_ su invitación, quería aprovechar la vuelta.

Sakura se encontraba revisando los reflejos de las pupilas de Kakashi con una pequeña lamparita, cuando sintió cómo el peligris se tensaba y la tomaba de la muñeca.

─ ¿Te duele? ─ preguntó preocupada Sakura.

Itachi e Ino sonrieron maliciosamente.

─ No. ─ respondió secamente Kakashi, soltándola al instante.

─ ¿Seguro?

─ Seguro.

─ ¿Le has dado su invitación a Neji? ─ interrumpió una vez más Ino.

─ Sí. ¿Acaso te urge? Todos están enterados cerda, no entiendo tu insistencia. ─ dijo Sakura con fastidio, al verse interrumpida cada 2 segundos.

─ Vamos con _Genma_ , dijiste que a él le faltaba la suya también, ¿no? ─ intervino Itachi ─ Debe estar abajo.

─ Bien, vamos. ─ dijo Ino, tragándose la inevitable pelea con Sakura ─ Partiremos mañana en la mañana. Nos reuniremos en las puertas de la aldea.

Así dejaron a un tenso peligris y una confundida pelirosa solos.

* * *

─ Pareces feliz. ─ dijo Sai mientras caminaba junto a Ino en dirección al departamento de ésta última.

El cielo se oscurecía gradualmente mientras caminaban, indicando la entrada de la noche en Konoha.

─ Estoy emocionada por mi fiesta… y porque oficialmente _estarás_ ahí conmigo. ─ confesó tímidamente mientras se aferraba al brazo del pálido muchacho.

─ ¿Ah, si? ─ dijo él sonriendo. Ella asintió con su cabeza ─ Yo estoy nervioso.

Ino lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

No parecía nervioso, ni parecía que sintiera nada en absoluto. Al menos, no para alguien que no lo conocía. Ella sí lo hacía, y pudo distinguir ese casi imperceptible temblor en la comisura de sus labios.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ No sé qué le debes dar de cumpleaños a tu novia. Nunca había tenido una.

─ N-No tienes que darme nada, de verdad. ─ respondió, distrayéndose abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

─ Ya sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo. ─ dijo Sai, entrando y dejando en la mesa de su salita los paquetes que le había ayudado a cargar ─ Pero se siente bien cuando sonríes.

Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a sonrojarse, cuando Sai la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Ino se derritió cuando la cálida lengua de Sai tocó la suya, y comenzaron una danza lenta pero necesitada. Él la empujó con suavidad en el reposabrazos del sillón, colocándose entre sus piernas y pegándole a él mientras enterraba sus dedos en sus caderas, tratando de conservar el control.

─ Ya pensaré en algo. ─ dijo Sai con la voz entrecortada al separarse renuentemente de ella.

─ B-bien. ─ contestó Ino con un hilo de voz.

─ Debería irme. ─ dijo, volviendo a besarla con intensidad.

─ ¿Debes irte…? ─ preguntó ella a su vez, mareada con su cercanía y enterrando los dedos en su oscuro cabello, mientras él dejaba un camino de besos en su cuello.

─ No estaría bien de mi parte hacerte todo lo que te quiero hacer cuando recién empezamos a salir.

Una abrumante punzada de placer sacudió a Ino hasta la médula, pero se sintió tan conmovida por su honestidad y por el cálido sentimiento en su mirada, que fue incapaz de contradecirlo y violarlo en su sillón como realmente necesitaba hacer.

─ Pasaré por ti mañana para irnos. ─ dijo Sai con voz repuesta.

─ Sai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─ decidió sacar un tema de conversación que la distrajera de sus necesidades más básicas.

─ Sí. ─ respondió él, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

─ ¿Qué piensas sobre Kakashi-sensei y Sakura?

Él se quedó pensando unos minutos.

─ Bueno, la máscara de Kakashi-senpai básicamente funciona como una segunda piel, infiero que sus facciones debes ser preciosas. Y estoy seguro de que la debe tener grande.

La quijada de Ino se cayó hasta el suelo y su alma salió volando por su garganta.

─ Y en cuanto a Sakura-chan, su frente y sus ojos son muy grandes, su boca y su nariz son pequeñas, sus senos son tamaño estándar pero su trasero está bueno. De algún modo esas combinaciones funcionan para ella. Pero ninguno de los dos es mi tipo. ─ concluyó sonriendo.

Ino recargó su frente en su pecho.

Le tomó 5 minutos para asimilar la información que le acababan de soltar, mismos minutos que Sai la esperó pacientemente. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el chico, estúpida de su parte por no escoger bien sus palabras.

─ Y-yo me refería a qué piensas sobre su relación… ─ dijo cuidadosamente ─ Me refiero a que, ¿crees que se están llevando bien?

─ No los he visto interactuar demasiado, pero sigue siendo muy notoria la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos.

─ ¡¿Verdad que sí?! ─ chillo emocionada.

─ Sí.

─ ¿Crees que harían una buena pareja?

─ Sí.

─ ¿En serio? ─ dijo sorprendida. Él ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de responder.

─ Sí. Todas las personas oscuras necesitamos algo de luz. ─ dijo, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría a la franqueza de este hombre?

─ Sai. Creo que deberías irte. ─ pidió ella, viéndolo con una mirada lujuriosa que lo puso visiblemente nervioso y la hizo sentir poderosa ─ Podrás tener mucho auto control, pero yo no.

Él asintió en silencio, y desapareció sin más por la ventana. Ino se recargó en el alféizar, sonriéndole al oscuro y estrellado cielo nocturno. Su cumpleaños número 23 prometía ser memorable.

* * *

 _ **Sábado por la mañana, departamento de Sakura**_

.

Suspiró por millonésima vez, mientras volvía a revisar que su maleta seguía encontrándose en orden, y que no le faltaba nada. Dentro de ella, una molesta llamita de esperanza se alzaba terca, esperando que tal vez, Kakashi decidiera asistir.

Algo completamente inverosímil, dadas las circunstancias…

Se sentía como una estúpida por haberse emocionado el día de ayer, comenzando a parlotear sobre lo asombroso que era el lugar a donde irían, las hermosas vistas que tenía, lo feliz que estaba porque se reunirían todos por primera vez después de la Guerra… mientras que Kakashi seguía leyendo Icha Icha con clara expresión de aburrimiento, utilizando el libro como excusa para no participar en la conversación que de todos modos no le interesaba.

" _Haruno... lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me trae sin cuidado. ¿Por qué creerías que me interesa pasar mi primer día libre sin ti, contigo?"_

Así fue como todo terminó en una gran discusión en la que ella terminó mandándolo al infierno, haciéndole sentir una punzada en el pecho que la mantuvo despierta y frustrada toda la noche.

─ ¿Lista? ─ preguntó Itachi, entrando como el dueño del lugar a su habitación.

─ Sí. ─ respondió ella, sin ánimos para reñirle por entrar (otra vez) sin avisar.

Realmente nunca avisaba, ni él ni los muchachos. En algún punto del pasado se había desvanecido esa línea de respeto entre ellos y entraban con total libertad a los aposentos del otro. Pero ella seguía dándoles un golpe por mero protocolo, para sentir que no era tan descuidada en ese aspecto como realmente era.

Sólo Naruto y Sasuke seguían teniendo el privilegio de la privacidad, luego de que los atraparan en actividades… extracurriculares.

─ Llevaré tu mochila.

─ Oh, no es necesario…

─ Ya lo sé. ─ respondió, guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió y ambos salieron de su departamento, encontrándose con Naruto y Sasuke en la entrada del edificio.

─ ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! ─ saludó efusivamente Naruto, abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

Sasuke asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ella bajó de un salto los últimos 2 escalones, y se enterró en el abrazo de oso del rubio, mientras buscaba a ciegas la mano más cercana de Sasuke y la tomaba para recargar sus energías.

Ellos voltearon a ver a Itachi, preguntando en silencio si estaba todo en orden, a lo que él respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto indefinido a su izquierda, donde ambos hombres pudieron sentir, por unos segundos, la presencia de cierto peligris.

─ Ow, anímate Sakura-chan, ¡nos divertiremos mucho! ─ dijo el rubio, estrechándola con fuerza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se permitió refugiarse unos minutos más antes de separarse de ellos.

─ Lo siento chicos, no dormí bien. ─ anunció con una sonrisa triste.

─ Se nota. ─ molestó Sasuke, tendiéndole a su vez un termo con chocolate caliente.

Luego de debatir sobre golpearlo o no, tomó el termo con chocolate y comenzó a caminar en silencio, siendo alcanzada por Naruto, quien le pasó su brazo por sus pequeños hombros.

Los tres hombres fueron conscientes de que la presencia que habían sentido antes se pudo percibir nuevamente por unos segundos antes de volver a desvanecerse.

* * *

Fueron los primeros en llegar a las puertas de Konoha.

El lugar hacia donde iban se encontraba a escasos 30 minutos de distancia de la aldea, y durante todo el fin de semana, estaría vacío para su uso exclusivo.

De algún modo, Sakura se las arregló para encerrar al fondo de su cabeza a cierto idiota de cabello gris, y puso toda su atención en sus amigos que parecía que no había visto en años. Durante el trayecto todos se pusieron al día, y todos se animaron aún más cuando a mitad de camino, se encontraron con Gaara, Mitsuki, Temari y Kankuro.

Itachi y Sakura se divirtieron especialmente en la segunda parte del camino, puesto que Naruto estaba creando toda la distancia que podía entre Gaara y Sasuke, confundiendo al pelirrojo Kazekage que sólo quería platicar con él.

─ Sakura-chan, ¿por qué Naruto está molesto conmigo? ─ le preguntó discretamente, alejándola del resto.

─ Ow, Gaara… no le prestes atención. ─ respondió ella, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia ─ No es tu culpa ser tan lindo.

Gaara asintió sonrojado sin entender nada, y siguió caminando en silencio.

* * *

 _ **Aguas Termales Kitarou**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¡Bienvenidos! ─ saludó el personal mientras hacían estallar los cañones de confeti y serpentinas.

Estaban formados en dos filas ascendentes a cada una de las orillas de la escalera que precedía la entrada a las Aguas termales Kitarou. Al llegar arriba, la amable dueña los esperaba sonriente, y a sus lados se encontraban dos niñas idénticas de cabello y ojos celestes.

─ Les deseamos un año lleno de felicidad, Yamanaka-san, Nara-san. Esperamos su estadía aquí sea de su agrado. ─ le dijo, tomando ambas manos de la rubia.

─ Muchísimas gracias Kitarou-obaasama. ─ respondieron al unísono los cumpleañeros con una respetuosa reverencia.

─ Pueden dejar sus pertenencias aquí. Momo-chan y Nana-chan las acomodarán en sus habitaciones. ─ dijo, dirigiéndose a todos en general ─ Ellas estarán al pendiente de sus necesidades, no duden en acudir a ellas para cualquier cosa. Son jóvenes pero muy trabajadoras.

─ Estamos a su servicio. ─ dijeron al unísono.

─ ¡Qué lindas son! ─ exclamó Hinata, poniendo una mano en cada una de sus pequeñas cabezas.

Las niñas sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

Todos fueron dejando sus mochilas en la entrada, y luego de agradecerles a las encantadoras niñas, se fueron adentrando al recinto.

Todos menos Sakura, quien se quedó atrapada atrás en la una incomodísima plática con la señora Kitarou.

─ Dímelo cariño, muero por saber. ¿Cuál de esos encantadores jóvenes es tu novio?

─ De verdad, señora Kitarou, yo no tengo novio. ─ repitió por millonésima vez Sakura. En el hospital había sido lo mismo. Trataba de emparejarla con todo el personal masculino, siendo sus preferidos Itachi e Irie, con los que armaba dramáticas escenas de una novela en donde ella estaba atrapada en un triángulo amoroso con ambos chicos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad…

─ Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan indecisa con Itachi-kun e Irie-kun, tienes un extenso abanico de posibilidades ante ti… ─ parloteaba soñadoramente sin escucharla ─ De todos los tipos, tamaños y sabores. Tienes un rubio alto, ese castaño aperlado y salvaje, o ese misterioso chico de lentes oscuros, ¡por Kami-sama! Te lo digo cariño, eres joven y preciosa, si tuviera 50 años menos y estuviera en tu lugar, estaría dándome un tour, probando cada-

─ ¡Sakura-chan! ─ interrumpió Shizune.

─ ¡Shizune-san, Genma! ─ se sorprendió Sakura.

─ ¿Tsunade-sama los dejó salir? ─ preguntó Itachi, apareciendo de la nada.

─ Básicamente nos corrió de la aldea. ─ contestó Genma riendo ─ Ella y Jiraiya-sama dijeron que "se encargarían de todo" por un fin de semana.

Los cuatro rieron suavemente.

─ Gai-san dijo que llegaría aquí cuando regresara de su misión, junto con Kurenai-san. ─ apuntó Shizune.

─ ¡Bienvenidos queridos! ─ saludó la señora Kitarou, que había presenciado el intercambio en silencio ─ ¿Debo preparar una habitación para pareja?

Genma y Shizune se sonrojaron hasta los huesos.

─ N-no es lo que ust-

─ Hatake… ─ suspiró Sakura. Todos voltearon a ver al punto donde su mirada color menta se encontraba anclada.

─ Yo. ─ saludó desganadamente como siempre.

La mirada de la señora Kitarou brilló.

* * *

Había sido demasiado descuidado al dejar que percibieran su presencia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Luego de dar un millón de vueltas en la cada vez más dura e incómoda cama del hospital durante la madrugada, salió por algo de aire fresco para aclarar su cabeza. Sus pies de algún modo lo llevaron hasta el departamento de Haruno, y debido a que no tenía nada más que hacer, ni se le ocurría con qué excusa tocar a su puerta, decidió refugiarse en el techo.

En su visita anterior, reparó en que tenía un pedazo de tragaluz donde podía ver la sala de su departamento, y se sorprendió porque en ese momento la pelirosa apareciera en ese pecaminoso suéter blanco que se encontraba un poco caído del hombro derecho, y en una de sus manos cargaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Fue consciente en ese momento de que la chica prefería el chocolate caliente al café o al té, puesto que, en los turnos nocturnos del hospital, también había olido la bebida entre sus manos.

Éste hecho lo hizo sentir una extraña felicidad, pues había descubierto algo nuevo de ella, pero el sabor era agridulce al recordar la enorme pelea que él había desatado al escupirle venenosamente lo _poco_ que le importaba que ella fuera a divertirse cerca de esos idiotas y lo _nada_ que le interesaba ir con ella.

Suspiró tratando de no sentirse estúpido y cavernícola por dejarse influir por sus instintos de aquella forma

Vio como ella tomaba el álbum que antes le había mostrado, y cambiaba lentamente las páginas, sumida en sus recuerdos. Él deseo poder nuevamente refugiarse en su pequeño cuerpo para callar todos esos demonios que no reconocía y lo atormentaban.

Fue así que sin notarlo, se quedó dormido en el techo de Haruno, y se despertó cuando un gato le maulló en la cara. Era un gato un poco más grande de lo normal, pero no era gordo ni peludo… sólo era _grande_. Se le quedó viendo con sus gigantes orbes color gris de pupilas verticales, y volvió a maullar cuando se escucharon las voces del Equipo 7.

Kakashi se asomó, y sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio como Haruno estaba siendo reconfortada por sus ex mocosos. Del modo en que ÉL debía hacerlo.

Y entonces ahí estaba ahora, anclado a esa mirada verde menta nuevamente. Verla ahí sonrojada por él, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de parecer molesta, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

─ Vamos cariño, entra, entra. No te quedes ahí. ─ dijo una amable anciana que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones ─ Todos deben estar ya disfrutando de las instalaciones, no se queden atrás.

Todos asintieron en silencio, y con sonrisas cómplices, se dejaron guiar hacia adentro.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola!

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo :) les juro que ha tomado vida propia ahora y se está escribiendo solo. No he parado en todo el fin de semana, pero hay detallitos que quiero pulir, por lo que les dejo esta parte primero.

 **Lexia Konayeva Z. W:** ya te extrañaba dude c: gracias por haber estado siguiendo desde el inicio, aprecio el tiemp oque tomas para dar siempre tu opinión.

 **Natsuki Hiroto:** tu también has estado ahí desde los comienzos, gracias y mil gracias por seguir disfrutando junto conmigo de esta historia c:

 **Valez:** aprecio de corazón tus palabras, me encanta que hayas encontrado mi historia y la estés disfrutando, espero la sigas hata el final.

 **Lellendax:** no te había podido responder antes, pero derretiste mi corazón con tus palabras, no sabes cuánto significan.

 **Briyitt:** adoro leer tu emoción cuando publico, ¡gracias por seguir mi historia!

Y a todas las personas en general, gracias por estar aquí leyendo. De verdad aprecio sus opiniones y mensajes, pero no saben lo que me costó (y me sigue costando) hacer públicas mis palabras. Nunca me habia atrevido, y me pongo muy nerviosa en cada actualización. Espero puedan entender.

Prometo ser un poquito más abierta. Por lo pronto, disfruten este largo capítulo :)

* * *

 **La fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru:**

 **¿Quién es el pervertido ahora? ( _Parte 1_ ) **

* * *

**.**

— Presten mucha atención mis niñas. — dijo con ojos resplandecientes la señora Kitarou, viendo a escondidas la ruidosa cena que se estaba desarrollando allí — Debemos preparar las habitaciones.

— Sí, Kitarou-obaasama. — respondieron al unísono las gemelas, con la misma determinación en sus miradas y una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

— ¡Frentona! ¿En dónd-? — se calló cuando divisó las 3 figuras nuevas — ¡Shizune-san, Genma …. y Kakashi-sensei! — reconoció asombrada Ino — No sabía que vendrían.

— Es una historia graciosa, — respondió Shizune — pero aquí estamos.

— Nos cuentan en la cena, ¡vamos! Deben cambiarse, estamos debatiendo cuál masaje es el mejor, no nos decidimos... — dijo la rubia, arrastrando a las 2 chicas a los vestidores.

Por su parte Itachi hizo lo propio con Genma y Kakashi.

Y justo antes de entrar, ambos se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, indicando que era la hora de comenzar con su plan.

* * *

— Volveremos en 25 minutos. — dijo la suave voz de una de las amables señoritas que les habían dado un espléndido masaje de cráneo, una refrescante exfoliación facial, y les habían colocado una mascarilla hidratante, dejándolas laxas y adormiladas en sus camillas.

— Esto es asombroso. — suspiró Shizune.

— Sí… — corearon todas a su vez.

— ¿Qué creen que hayan pedido los chicos? — preguntó Temari — No imagino al idiota de Shikamaru haciendo _cosas de mujeres_.

Las chicas rieron.

— Espero Shino-kun no haya espantado a las chicas que los atienden a ellos. — dijo Hinata.

— Creo que ya habríamos escuchad-

Sakura no pudo terminar su frase cuando escuchó un grito ensordecedor y desgarrador aproximadamente 5 cuartos hacia la izquierda.

— Pobres chicas…

— Algo me dice que nos quedaremos más de 25 minutos aquí.

Todas rieron, y después suspiraron nuevamente. Hacía mucho que no se sentían tan relajadas.

— Ino, ya escúpelo. — pidió Tenten

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo a la cumpleañera, sonrojándose en seguida, y agradeciendo que todas estuvieran ancladas a sus camillas con el dulce sopor post masaje.

— ¿Cómo es Sai? — preguntó Shizune.

— ¿D-De qué hablas?

— Sí, cómo es… — preguntó Tenten — Honestamente, y no te vayas a ofender, pero parece sólo una estatua de mármol.

— Y da como escalofríos su mirada vacía. — aportó Temari.

— Da un poco de miedo… — admitió Hinata.

— ¡Oigan! — gruñeron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

— Sakura-san, ¿te gusta el novio de Ino-san? — preguntó sorprendida Matsuri.

— ¡No! — volvieron a gritar las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

— No me gusta Matsuri-chan, sólo ha sido mi compañero de equipo y mi amigo. Yo sé que es una persona muy dulce, pero la gente tiende a malinterpretarlo. — explicó.

— ¿Dulce? — preguntó Temari, nada convencida.

— Sí, dulce sería una buena palabra para describirlo… — dijo Ino con aire soñador.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó asombrada Tenten.

— De verdad. — afirmó — Y eso es todo lo que diré.

— Oww, ¡vamoooos! Apenas me estaba emocionando.

— No lo sé, yo creo que muy en el fondo es un poquito pervertido… — apuntó con malicia Shizune — ¿O no, Ino-chan~?

— Oh, por favor, si hablamos de pervertidos de closet, yo creo que Sasuke es quien se lleva la medalla. — dijo Temari burlonamente.

— ¡Verdad que sí! ¿Han visto la forma en la que ve a Naruto a veces? — agregó Tenten sonrojada.

— Sí… — corearon todas babeando.

— Siempre los calladitos resultan ser los peores. — dijo Sakura burlona, pero aun así sonrojada. La visión de sus dos atractivos compañeros juntos realmente era algo atrapante…

— Temari debe estar en problemas… — comentó Ino.

— No creo que quiera ayuda de todos modos. — rio Shizune.

— ¡Qué les importa! — gruñó la aludida sofocada.

— Denle un respiro, chicas… — la defendió Tenten entre risas.

— Oh, esa la _peor_ manera de pasar desapercibida, cariño. — dijo la rubia maliciosamente.

— ¿P-porqué querría pasar desapercibida?

— Pervertidos de closet… ¿no te suena a alguien?

— Nop.

— ¿Segura?

— Ajá.

— ¿Neji Hyuga?

— ¿Qué hay con él? — dijo en una voz chillona.

Todas se sentaron en sus camillas y la voltearon a ver con cara de "¿Es real tu pregunta?". Ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, y silbando una muy mal entonada canción en clara muestra de nerviosismo.

Se rindió a los dos minutos.

— Oh, bien. Me rechazó, ¿contentas? — gruñó.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron todas. Tenten se incorporó en su cama también.

— Fui a comprar un cochino vestido, compré un estúpido labial rosa, usé unos incómodos y nada funcionales zapatos _de mujer_ , compré listones para el cabello, ME PUSE PERFUME... y nada. — gimió derrotada.

— No puede ser… — dijo Hinata frustrada. Ella sabía un poco de lo que había pasado, pero Neji no era el mejor para dar detalles.

Había llegado un día, completamente sonrojado y furioso.

Se la pasó entrenando como un poseso hasta desfallecer en el piso. Y luego de escupir un escueto "la cagué" al saber que Hinata se encontraba ahí, y que ella le rogara por más detalles durante casi 2 horas, con lo poco que soltó no pudo armar ninguna historia coherente.

— Estaba tratando de bloquear ese día de mi cabeza, muchas gracias…

 _**** 1 mes atrás ****_

 _Tenten no quería ni siquiera ver su reflejo en el espejo._

 _Había decidido declarársele de una vez por todas al genio Hyuga, luego de estar enamorada de él desde la primera misión que llevaron como equipo, y la salvó de un ataque que ella no pudo evitar por estar paralizada de miedo._

 _Creyó que se burlaría de ella, pero no fue así. Sólo le había escupido un "concéntrate", sin reproche alguno y se fue nuevamente al ataque, sin consolarla ni agregar nada más. Se odio a sí misma en ese momento, pero entonces sus piernas se volvieron a conectar a su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó a ayudar y defender._

 _Una vez que todo terminó, él volteó a verla, y con una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios, asintió, dándole un silencioso "bien hecho" que la hizo flotar hasta las nubes._

 _Claro que quiso ignorar el sentimiento, pues ella realmente odiaba a las niñas tontas y superficiales que declaraban su amor eterno a un chico sólo por ser guapo, y ella tenía apenas 2 semanas de convivir con el chico. Y por convivir se refería a estar parada a un lado suyo mientras escuchaban instrucciones de Gai-sensei, o los ponía a entrenar… Así que se cacheteó mentalmente, y se dijo a sí misma que si bien, tenía un compañero extremadamente atractivo que poseía unos hipnotizantes ojos color perla que le robaban el aliento, no significaba nada. Sólo debía acostumbrarse._

 _Pero mientras más misiones tenían, mientras más duro era el entrenamiento, mientras más ridículos hacían Gai-sensei y Lee en público, ella se acercaba un poquito más a él._

 _Con el tiempo descubrió que el chico era extremadamente introvertido, y su máscara arrogante que poseía sólo era una cortina de humo que lo mantenía a una distancia segura de las personas que tanto le incomodaban. También descubrió lo mucho que en realidad sufría debido a la maldición con la que tenía que cargar, y lo mucho que él se esforzaba para que nadie lo tratara con condescendencia._

 _Ella se sintió de cierto modo identificada con él, ya que al ser una chica en el mundo Shinobi, contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, era más pesado y peligroso que ser una chica aldeana cualquiera._

 _Usualmente eras utilizada como un cebo, los hombres te descartaban fácilmente en las peleas y te tocaban las misiones más sucias y degradantes donde tu cuerpo era más importante que tus técnicas de ataque._

 _Tenten veía sufrir a su madre silenciosamente, repitiéndose constantemente las palabras de su jodido y difunto padre: "ése es tu trabajo". La mujer era preciosa, por lo que hombres no le faltaban, y al tener ese complejo de damisela en apuros que siempre estaba esperando a que la rescataran en lugar de mover el culo y rescatarse ella misma, a menudo se paseaban hombres por su casa que "le ayudaban" a cargar sus bolsas del mercado, a poner un clavo en la pared, llevarles la cena y demás tareas que Tenten aprendió a realizar para cuidarla y que dejaran de aprovecharse de ella._

 _Debido a esto, había adquirido una personalidad fuerte e independiente. Era ella quien se ofrecía siempre a ayudar en todo, y nunca pedía ayuda de nadie. Odiaba que la compadecieran, y buscaba ganarse siempre el respeto de todos con esfuerzo, no con su apariencia._

 _Regularmente los chicos la trataban como uno más de ellos, y jamás le había molestado hasta Neji…_

 _Al principio le causaba mucho conflicto sentirse torpe y nerviosa cerca de él. Se dio cuenta que nunca había pensado en sí misma como "una chica", sino como Tenten. Punto. Sabía qué le gustaba y que no, qué quería y que no, y eso era más que suficiente._

 _No fue hasta que comenzó a pensar en cómo se vería a través de los ojos del Hyuga, que la angustia se hizo con ella._

De hecho, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, habría notado que el chico confiaba y se sentía cómodo con ella, que incluso era **ella** quien lo ponía nervioso **a él** … pero bueno, ¿quién piensa claramente cuando se trata de _esa_ persona?

 _Así que, en un impulso, fue a comprar un paquete de "primera cita" en una tienda de un pueblo donde ella y sus genin estaban de paso._

 _Llegó a Konoha, entregó su reporte, investigó si el chico estaba en la aldea, y al saber que sí estaba, corrió a su casa a arreglarse._

 _Mandó a uno de sus genin a entregarle un mensaje, dándole una explicita visión del infierno que le esperaría si llegaba a hacer algún comentario._

 _Lo citaba en un parque nuevo que habían abierto hace poco. Sabía que al chico le gustaban las caminatas por el bosque, por lo que era el lugar perfecto._

 _Habían construido caminos de madera que serpenteaban en una de las tantas áreas verdes de la aldea, adornado con faroles para iluminar de noche. Esa un concepto sencillo pero hermoso. Y lo citó tarde en la noche, cuando sabía que no habría muchos aldeanos cerca que pudieran poner la situación incómoda._

 _Decidió llegar medio hora antes para dar una vuelta sola y calmar el temblor de sus desnudas piernas._

 _Sentía su corazón retumbándole en la garganta, su estómago estaba retorciéndose y desacomodando de lugar todos sus órganos, sus pulmones no parecían tomar el aire necesario para respirar normalmente y se olvidó hasta de su nombre cuando llegó a la entrada, y él ya se encontraba allí._

— _Neji… — dijo su boca por ella._

 _Él se quedó callado mientras la observaba con su típico semblante indiferente._

 _Traía su uniforme ANBU, su máscara de zorro estaba encima de su cabeza, cada uno de sus cabellos estaba perfectamente en su lugar, y sus ojos eran un reflejo de la luna que se asomaba por encima de los árboles._

 _Ella se sintió terriblemente ordinaria entonces. Él era precioso._

— _¿Qué pasa? — preguntó serio. No hizo ningún comentario sobre su apariencia, y ella honestamente creía que ni siquiera lo habría notado._

— _Yo quería hablar contigo…_

— _Eso me dijeron._

 _Diablos. ¿Era ella o parecía molesto? ¿Se habría dado cuenta?_

— _¿Quieres caminar? — preguntó, tratando de no dejarse acobardar. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, tenía que hacerlo._

 _Él sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar sin esperarla. Así eran las cosas normalmente, pero por alguna razón su gesto dolió._

— _¿Cómo ha ido tu misión? — preguntó, tratando de aligerar el extraño ambiente._

— _Normal._

— _Ya veo…_

 _Siguieron caminando._

 _Se toparon con un hombre que venía caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, y que traía consigo una mochila cargada al hombro. Parecía ser un viajero llegando a la aldea._

 _Cuando pasaron a su lado, el tipo volteó a verla con una asquerosa mirada lasciva, y le silbó al pasar a su lado. Pese a que sintió la sangre hervir, trató de no perder los papeles, pero cuando sintió que su mano "accidentalmente" le rozó el trasero, ella lo tomó y le rompió el brazo de un limpio movimiento._

 _El tipo se cayó al piso aullando de dolor, pero no sintió ni un poco de compasión._

— _Piénsalo dos veces para la próxima que trates de tocar a alguien. — le siseó iracunda. Si hubiera sido otra chica que no hubiera podido defenderse…_

 _El tipo se levantó y huyó como pudo. Pero al estar a cierta distancia, le gritó a Neji:_

— _¡Amarra a tu perra!_

 _Ella iba a ir por él, pero Neji la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. No le dijo nada, pero en su mirada podía leer claramente el "no vale la pena"._

 _Ahí la golpeó una dura realidad: no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara por parecer una chica ideal, ella seguía siendo ella misma. La chica tosca, impulsiva y poco femenina._

 _Y supo al ver los ojos calmos del Hyuga, que eso no iba funcionar. Él era serio, estricto, metódico…_

 _Rio amargamente después de disculparse por su comportamiento, y suspiró hondo para decirle lo que había ido a decirle y sólo largarse para poder llorar en la privacidad de su departamento._

— _Me gustas. — declaró, viéndolo directamente a los ojos — Me gustas mucho, Neji._

 _El Hyuga se veía perplejo, y no dijo nada por varios minutos. Ella no quiso darle tiempo para escuchar su rechazo, ya que no se creía capaz de soportarlo, así que apuró sus palabras._

— _Sólo quería que lo supieras. Necesitaba decírtelo. — se obligó a sonreír — No espero nada de ti, no tienes por qué sentir presión. Yo sé que es algo inesperado, al menos para ti... Llevo sintiendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo._

 _Él mantuvo el ensordecedor silencio unos minutos más, hasta que comenzó a ser insoportable._

— _Bien, supongo que nos veremos por ahí. Lamento haberte hecho venir a estar hora sólo por esto._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— ¡¿Y SOLO TE FUISTE?! — le reprendieron Sakura e Ino.

— ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Nos quedamos en silencio una eternidad. ¡Ni siquiera parecía que quisiera intentar decir algo! — se defendió Tenten.

— Tenten, te juro que las cosas no son como parecen… — gruñó una angustiada y molesta Hinata.

— Suena como un idiota para mí. — apuntó Temari.

— Bueno, no puedo defenderlo de eso …

— Tal vez sólo es tímido… — comentó Matsuri — ¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?

— Me ha evitado desde entonces. Por eso tomé la misión más larga que me presentaron. Necesitaba salir de aquí un rato… — lloró la castaña — Shizune-san, ¿los hombres son menos estúpidos cuando crecen?

Sakura soltó una amarga carcajada.

— Los hombres SON estúpidos, sin importar su edad. — escupió con rencor.

TODAS se vieron entre sí, leyendo entre líneas.

— Háganle caso, ella sabe de hombre mayores… — comentó venenosamente.

— ¿Disculpa? — siseó la pelirosa.

— Vamos frentona. Al menos Tenten lo intentó, ¿qué hay de ti?

—No _hay_ **nada** conmigo. — refunfuñó esquiva y tercamente — Iré a quitarme esto, me está picando la cara…

Se levantó y se dirigió al mueble donde tenían puesta su ropa, cuando se escuchó un ruido extraño que no supieron señalar de dónde venía. Todas se pusieron alerta, y esperaron por otro movimiento, pero no pudieron captar nada.

De pronto, un gato cayó en el alféizar de la ventana, asustándolas.

— ¡Por Kami-sama! — gruñó Sakura — ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste? — le preguntó al minino, tomándolo en brazos y metiéndolo al cuarto.

El resto de las chicas también se paró y fueron por su ropa.

* * *

Kakashi supo que iba a tener más problemas de los que creyó cuando vio a Haruno salir del área de vestidores, portando un kimono blanco, que realmente no tenía nada de especial, era el mismo kimono genérico que las mujeres que entraban al lugar portaban. De hecho, todas las chicas que estaban ahí en ese momento traían uno igual, y no podía entender cómo su verga se tensó al verla _a ella_ , cuando era la que se encontraba en mayor desventaja contra las demás, puesto que su cuerpo era el más modesto de todos.

Tal vez era porque reconoció en sus ojos verde menta, el mismo calor que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir, al estar tan próximo a ella. Tal vez era que en su pecho se podía distinguir su respiración superficial cuando él se acercó _sólo un poco más_ a ella como un idiota hipnotizado. Tal vez fue su maldita manía de morderse el labio, y al centrar su atención en esa boca de frambuesa ahí seguía _**su**_ marca…

Suspiró.

Ahora sin su presencia, parecía una verdadera estupidez que él se encontrara ahí, rodeado de un montón de personas extrañas, haciendo cosas que no le gustaban, en un lugar que no conocía.

Ella se había marchado hace rato con el resto de las chicas, y luego de que el chico del clan Aburame sacara a todos los insectos de su cuerpo, causando un gran (y no podía negar, chistoso) alboroto entre las empleadas, habían decidido ir a los baños de lodo.

Kakashi se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pero sus intentos de huida habían sido neutralizados por el Equipo 7. Lo estaban forzando a convivir con el resto, pero se había quedado por voluntad propia cuando comenzaron a hablar de chicas, y el nombre de Haruno salió de los labios del mayor de los Uchiha.

— Sí lo haría. — declaró Kiba, del clan Inuzuka.

— Oi, ¡Kiba! — se paró Naruto, aventándole una piedra a la cabeza — ¿No te gustaba Hinata-chan?

El chico se sonrojó. Kakashi decidió permanecer callado y escuchar la conversación antes de asesinar a alguien injustificadamente.

— ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?

Todos, incluyendo a Akamaru, lo vieron con la misma expresión que las chicas habían visto a Tenten.

— No se ha atrevido a decírselo. — apuntó Shino.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué? _Sabes_ que tú le gustas a ella… — dijo perplejo Naruto.

— Su padre no cree que el clan Inuzuka sea _adecuado_ para mezclar su sangre… — gruñó con rencor.

— ¿Él dijo eso? — preguntó asombrado Lee.

Kiba asintió en silencio.

— Fui a visitarla hace unas semanas. Iba regresando de una misión, y pasé por ella a su casa. Ella había estado entrenando, y cuando fue a cambiarse, su padre me pidió una "audiencia" privada. — relató con gesto serio y apagado, nada propio de él — Básicamente me dijo que sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones y que la respuesta era No. En eso entró Hinata molesta, y nos fuimos. Ella se disculpó conmigo, y dijo que "no sabía de dónde sacó su padre la idea de que yo quiero algo con ella".

— No entiendo… ¿entonces no le has dicho que te gusta? — preguntó Kankuro.

— Arg…

— No se lo ha dicho. — interpretó Shino.

— Kami-sama, ¿es que nadie tiene huevos en esta aldea? — preguntó Genma con fastidio — No es la gran cosa. Miren lo felices que son Naruto y Sasuke. — dijo despreocupadamente, apuntándolos.

Los aludidos tenían cara de querer ahogarse mutuamente en el lodo.

— Pues los he visto a todos, y pese a que la diferencia de tamaños es muy evidente, puedo asegurar que todos tienen un poco al menos. — dijo Sai sonriente.

Un pesado silencio se formó ahí, y Kakashi decidió que ese chico le caía bien. Genma también, pues una sincera carcajada escapó de su garganta.

— Eres un caso aparte, hermano. — le dijo, dándole un fraternal manotazo en la espalda.

— ¡Sai-kun, tú ya estás saliendo con Ino! — mencionó Lee emocionado — ¿Cómo te le declaraste? ¡Cuéntanos!

— No lo hice. — respondió el sencillamente.

— P-pero… ¿entonces?

— Yo le gustaba a ella desde hace meses, y no me había dado cuenta de que ella me gustaba a mí también hasta que tuve un sueño con ella. Después de eso no pude dejar de dibujarla, y se sentía bien verla nerviosa cuando le hablaba. Entonces cuando me pidieron llevarla a su casa, la besé y lo confirmé.

— Wooo… — dijeron todos asombrados.

— Este cabrón merece que todos le invitemos una ronda de sake esta noche en la cena. — le aplaudió Genma, siendo secundado por Itachi.

— ¡Eres genial, Sai-kun! — aplaudió también Lee — Lo ves, Gaara-kun, no es tan difícil.

Con distintos grados de shock, todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo Kazekage.

— Oigan, denle algo de crédito, él mismo invitó a Matsuri-chan a venir con nosotros este fin de semana. — dijo Kankuro sonriendo orgulloso.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntaron Naruto y Lee emocionados.

— Matsuri-chan… ¿es esa encantadora y preciosa castaña que venía con ustedes? — preguntó Genma con una sonrisa traviesa.

Gaara asintió, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con una mano.

— Felicidades, viejo. — dijo Shikamaru, hablando por primera vez. Gaara le caía bien.

— Ya llevas un paso, hombre. Puedes mirar a todos estos mocosos por encima del hombro.

— ¡Tú también lo estás haciendo genial, Shika! — dijo Chouji.

— ¡Sí, tú y Temari se ven geniales juntos! — apoyó Naruto.

— Es demasiado problemática. — dijo el Nara, volteando su sonrojado rostro.

— ¡Lo he decidido! — bramó Lee, parándose en una roca que se encontraba en medio del lugar — ¡Esta noche invitaré a Sakura-chan a salir! Me han inspirado chicos, siento que la llama de la juventud arde como nunca dentro de mí. ¡Conseguiré una cita con ella a toda costa!

— ¿Lo ven? Distinto tamaño, pero ahí están. — apuntó Sai.

— Lo tomaré como un reto.

Todos voltearon hacia donde se dirigía esa voz.

— ¡Irie-san! — corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

— Disculpen la tardanza, se alargó un poco la misión que tenía. — dijo el sonriente castaño, entrando al baño de lodo junto a los chicos.

— N-no sabía que te gustara Sakura-san. — dijo Lee — ¡Pero no me daré por vencido! ¡La invitaré a salir!

— Bueno, bueno, parece ser que nuestra Sakura-chan está bastante solicitada. — apuntó Itachi traviesamente.

— Supongo que prevalecerá el mejor hombre. — contestó Irie, dirigiendo su mirada chocolate al peligris que estaba resoplando como toro en la esquina del estanque.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que saldrán con ella sólo así? — preguntó Sai. Su mirada era oscura y su sonrisa se veía diabólica.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Lee intimidado.

— ¿Piensan que se le pueden acercar sin más? — preguntó Sasuke, hablando por primera vez, bajando varios grados la temperatura de la habitación.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse discretamente de los integrantes del Equipo 7. Incluso el extrovertido y sonriente rubio se veía aterrador.

— ¿Debemos pasar una prueba o algo así? — preguntó Irie, sin dejarse amedrentar.

— Deben pasar sobre mi cadáver. — sentenció el viejo Sensei del Equipo 7, quien se había erguido en toda su estatura, y se encontraba al frente de sus pupilos.

— ¿Al fin te has decidido, Senpai? — provocó el castaño ANBU, encarándolo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver expectantes. Si bien, ya conocían la respuesta, hablar abiertamente del tema era tabú. Nadie se atrevía a importunar al temido y legendario ex ANBU.

Desafortunadamente, no pudieron escuchar su respuesta, puesto que unos gritos interrumpieron el momento.

— _¡ESTÁS ACABADO!_

— _¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR IMBÉCIL!_

— _¡NO TENDRÁS NADA QUE JALARTE CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO!_

— _¡DATE POR MUERTO!_

— ¿Esas son…?

— Hinata.

— Temari.

— Ino.

— Haruno…

Respondieron sus respectivos hombres, reconociendo el grito de su chica.

Salieron apurados siguiendo los gritos, y el resto se les unió movidos por la curiosidad, dejando todo un rastro de lodo tras de sí.

En su carrera, se toparon con un grupo de empleadas que estaban temblando y llorando, agazapadas entre sí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Naruto preocupado.

— Ha vuelto… el pervertido ha vuelto. — dijo una de ellas.

— ¿Pervertido? — preguntó Kiba.

— Durante una semana, habíamos estado escuchando ruidos extraños. Este lugar siempre está tranquilo. Lo único que se escucha son los bambúes moviéndose afuera con el viento. Pero este ruido era distinto… — comenzó a relatar otra.

— Sabíamos que nos sonaba conocido, pero no fue hasta que Yuuki-chan vio un destello por una de las ventanas la semana pasada, que supimos que era una cámara.

— Uno de los clientes lo escuchó mientras se estaba cambiando. Se enfureció y salió a perseguirlo, pero no encontró nada. Luego de ese incidente no volvimos a escucharlo hasta ahora.

— No se lo pudimos reportar a Kitarou-obaasama porque dejó mensajes amenazantes de llevarse a Momo-chan y Nana-chan.

— Y siempre incluía fotos de ellas… tomando un baño.

— ¡Tienen que ayudarnos!

— Cabrón… — gruñó Kankuro.

— Descuiden, se ha metido con las chicas equivocadas… — dijo Naruto sonriendo confiadamente.

— Y ha provocado a los hombres equivocados también. — agregó Kiba, tronándose los dedos — No se llevará una sola foto de Hinata…

— ¡Vamos! — bramó Lee.

* * *

Luego de que se enjuagaran el rostro, pasado el tiempo que les habían dicho las señoritas, las chicas se fueron quitando la toalla para colocarse el kimono blanco, y dirigirse a los estanques de aguas termales.

Siguieron molestándose entre sí con sus respectivos hombres, cuando Sakura las calló a todas al volver a escuchar un ruido extraño.

— Frentona, ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?

— ¡Cállate cerda! Estoy tratando de escuchar.

— Per-

— Ella tiene razón. ¿De verdad no lo han escuchado ustedes? — dijo Temari, quien estaba tan seria como la pelirosa.

Todas se quedaron quietas en su lugar, a medio vestir, agudizando su audición.

 _Click._

— ¡Ahí! — gritó Tenten _._

 _Click. Click._

— ¡Ahí también! — apuntó Temari.

— ¡Byakugan!

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._

Hinata comenzó a escanear a los alrededores, pero no se veía nada… Hasta que volteó al techo.

— ¡Hay 4 intrusos con cámaras! — gritó Hinata — ¡Tratan de huir!

Se cubrieron como pudieron, y siguiendo sus instrucciones, siguieron a los pervertidos en una carrera homicida.

— ¡Se han separado! — dijo Hinata, deteniéndolas a todas — Izquierda, derecha, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Sin preguntar, todas se separaron y siguieron en grupo a cada uno.

Hinata y Tenten fueron hacia atrás, Ino y Shizune hacia adelante, Temari y Matsuri hacia la izquierda y Sakura por la derecha.

Era claro que eran Shinobi por su velocidad, pero no eran unos buenos, puesto que al verse descubiertos y entrar en pánico, no hacían más que huir descuidadamente, sin utilizar ninguna técnica para despistar a sus desquiciadas perseguidoras.

Sakura no quería deshacer las instalaciones, y en el pasillo donde iba corriendo, siguiendo el ruido de pasos sobre su cabeza, al final podía ver una gran ventana que daba hacia el exterior donde se encontraban los estanques de aguas termales.

'Te tengo', pensó victoriosa al ver la sombra cayendo por la ventana.

Apuro su paso todo lo que pudo, y de un salto atravesó la ventana, alcanzando a atestarle un certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó volando varios metros, haciendo que su cámara cayera a los pies de Sakura cuando ésta tocó el piso.

El adolorido hombre se removió entre los arbustos, y Sakura se tronó los nudillos, mientras pisoteaba y pulverizaba la cámara.

— Te encontré. — siseó iracunda.

El tipo huyó corriendo aterrorizado.

Sakura fue tras él, y en su carrera, no se dio cuenta de que la toalla que estaba cubriendo precariamente su cuerpo, se había atorado en una rama, dejándola completamente expuesta al estar totalmente concentrada en el bastardo que tenía frente a ella, cuando en un parpadeo, la sombra que estaba siguiendo ya no estaba.

Confundida, frenó su paso a la orilla del primer estanque que estaba al terminar el área de bambúes que había atravesado. Todo estaba lleno de vapor, y sospechosamente silencioso.

Fue entonces que reparó en su estado de desnudez, y un miedo atroz la azotó al verse vulnerable frente al pervertido que rondaba por ahí.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia atrás, evitando el agua, y fue muy tarde cuando sintió una presencia tras ella, tapándole la boca y la tomándola de la cintura. Estaba temblando como un conejo asustado, y se odio por quedarse paralizada mientras unas grandes manos la pegaban a un caliente, húmedo y fornido cuerpo.

—Shh…. — le susurraron al oído.

— Hatake… — suspiró, antes de que se desvanecieran del lugar cuando comenzaron a escucharse las voces de sus amigos acercándose.

* * *

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar estrecharla cerca de él para calmarse.

No pudo esconder el miedo atroz que se disparó en su pulso cuando la vio corriendo desnuda entre los bambúes. Había sido difícil rastrear su aroma floral debido a la humedad del lugar, por lo que envió casi a un ejército de clones para buscarla. Más no pudo regodearse de su suerte por ser él mismo quien la encontrara, tenía que asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien…

Ella _tenía_ que estar bien. Sus puños eran todo lo que necesitaba para defenderse, y no la había visto pestañear antes de utilizarlos.

Pero el miedo era un hijo de puta… Él lo sabía muy bien.

No fue difícil neutralizar al pedazo de escoria que ella estaba persiguiendo. Pero decidió no matarlo porque necesitaba saber qué le había hecho para darle justo lo que se merecía… Así que lo dejó colgando en un árbol.

Después se dirigió hacia ella, y se la llevó a un lugar donde ella pudiera tener privacidad.

La mantuvo pegada a sí mismo unos minutos más antes de separarse de ella y comenzar a revisar que estuviera todo bien.

Sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando.

Primero revisó su cuello, quitando delicadamente las puntas de su húmedo cabello rosado del camino, buscando algún tipo de marca, pero no encontró nada.

Sus pequeños hombros estaban casi intactos, sólo tenía una pequeña rasgada, presumiblemente de una rama (y no creada por unas uñas), que bajaba hasta la altura de su espalda donde una toalla debía estarle cubriendo.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó rosando con suavidad su piel a los lados de la delgada línea roja.

— No…

Él retiró la tela con la que estaba cubriendo su rostro, y besó el largo de la pequeña herida. Sintió cómo ella se estremeció, haciéndolo sonreír. No lo había empujado ni se había quejado en absoluto, lo cual era una buena señal. De haber sido atacada de alguna forma, sabía que no le permitiría acercarse de aquel modo.

Siguió descendiendo su detallado escrutinio por su espalda, hincándose en una pierna para poder apreciarla mejor, pero su piel se encontraba intacta.

Tuvo problemas al llegar a la altura de su trasero, y realmente hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no devorárselo ahí mismo…

— ¿Te tocó aquí? — demandó saber, sosteniendo ambas nalgas con sus manos. Parecía no haberle dejado marcas, pero si él la había tocado…

— N-no… — respondió ella con voz estrangulada.

— ¿Segura? — apretó su agarre, aspirando su embriagante y prohibido aroma.

— Segura… — afirmó ella. Sus rodillas temblaban, y estando agachado a esa altura, de un rápido vistazo comprobó que salvo por unos pequeños cortes en los tobillos y posiblemente en las plantas de sus pies, todo estaba en orden.

— Bien.

Giró su cuerpo, y admiró sus poderosas piernas que tan bien se le veían envueltas en sus apretados shorts negros que solía usar.

Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, y se sostuvo enterrando sus dedos en su cabello gris.

— Hatake, ¿qué est… ahhh… — gimió, cuando él abrió sus piernas y aspiró a placer la fuente de su esencia, buscando algún tipo de perturbación en su olor, pero no encontró nada.

Seguía tan pura y exquisita como la recordaba, y tuvo que sostenerse la verga para no enterrársela en ese momento.

— Tampoco te tocó aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó en un oscuro susurro. Tenía su monte de venus a escasos milímetros de su boca, y la necesidad comenzó a ser demasiada.

Pero todavía no…

— No… no me hizo nada. Él no me tocó. De ninguna forma. — declaró entre suspiros anhelantes.

Kakashi gruñó complacido y se dedicó a sí mismo un par de toscas jaladas, provocando que su hinchado pene se agrandara otro poco. De no ser porque seguía teniendo rastros del baño de lodo en su cuerpo, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

— Estoy bien, Hatake. — dijo ella, jalando su cabello para que la viera a los ojos.

Lentamente él salió de su trance, y sin despegar su vista de la de ella, se irguió de donde estaba, tomándola de las caderas, y la sentó con rudeza en una mesa cercana.

Ella apretó sus piernas, probablemente buscando ocultar la deliciosa humedad de su vista, sin saber que Kakashi podía básicamente saborearla por su aroma. Fuera de eso no hacía nada por cubrirse, sólo lo veía con esos enormes orbes color menta, oscurecidos por su excitación, a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento.

Él escaneó cada milímetro de piel, y se permitió rozar con sus pulgares sus endurecidos pezones, lo que provocó que soltara un gemido de sorpresa que le hizo derramar un poco más de su esencia en la mesa donde la había postrado.

Cuando Kakashi por fin soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, sabiéndola a salvo, habló:

— ¿Por qué me dejas acercarme así a ti? — demandó saber, recargando su frente con la de ella.

— N-no lo sé…

Él gruñó, apretando la orilla de la mesa en donde estaba recargando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

— No sé qué es lo que haces conmigo, pero no lo puedo evitar. — admitió ella, cerrando los ojos frustrada.

— ¿Las cosas eran así antes conmigo?

— No. No lo eran.

Se alejó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

— Tú lo hiciste…

* * *

Él enmudeció hasta su expresión, y Sakura lo odio por no dejarle ver qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Si era sincera, ella misma estaba sorprendida por lo fácil que bajó sus defensas al haberlo escuchado y olido detrás suyo.

Cuando la apretó contra sí, Sakura pudo sentir la erección que se estaba alzando sobre su yukata, y el deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo, anulando cualquier tipo de queja o restricción que ella pudiera tener. Sólo se dejó ser, y el hecho de estar desnuda ante sus ojos no parecía algo importante entonces.

Ella no le tenía miedo.

Sabía que él debió haber neutralizado al intruso, y sabía que se la había llevado para proteger su desnudez de ojos ajenos. Y supo por lo acelerado de su pulso, que él mismo estaba nervioso, pero sus delicadas caricias parecían querer relajarla a ella.

Sintió que su corazón se derritió cuando él le preguntó si la rasgada que le escocía en la espalda le dolía.

Él sólo quería saber si ella estaba bien… que no le habían hecho daño. Es por eso por lo que permitió las cada vez más íntimas y atrevidas caricias que le estaba dedicando.

Al terminar su revisión por detrás, Kakashi la volteó para continuar por el frente, y ella casi pierde el equilibrio debido a que sus rodillas se encontraban de una consistencia nada sólida, y una terrible vergüenza se apoderó de ella al saber _a qué altura_ quedaría su cara ahora… Tuvo que sostenerse de su cabello gris para no caerse por el intenso torrente de sentimientos que la estaban desbordando.

Casi se desmaya cuando vio que él acercaba su rostro a su sexo, y al segundo siguiente quiso golpearlo por dejar su necesidad palpitando frustrada entre sus piernas cuando él no la lamió como ella esperaba que fuera a hacer.

Pero entonces él volvió a preguntar si se encontraba bien, y ella tuvo que empujar su deseo a un lado, para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que nadie la había tocado de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto la alzó y la estampó contra una mesa cercana, para seguir con su exhaustivo escaneo. Y ella lo dejó ser, fascinada por las sensaciones que él le causaba, y conmovida por las intenciones que él realmente tenía al tocarla de aquel rudo y posesivo modo…

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? — le preguntó.

— Tú lo hiciste… — respondió honestamente.

Si bien, ella albergaba sentimientos prohibidos por su ex sensei desde hace años, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el declararse, porque sabía lo incómodo que sería para él.

No quería arruinar la buena relación que tenían, puesto que sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas con las que él se había por fin abierto, después de estar tantos años encerrado en sí mismo.

Sakura sabía que él constantemente sufría viendo a Sasuke autodestruirse, pues en el fondo él se sentía cómo el Uchiha. Y apreciaba más que nunca su amistad, pues si él hubiera seguido por el mismo camino, las consecuencias habrían sido así de catastróficas. Y sabía que le dolía no haber podido impedirlo.

La deserción de Sasuke fue una piedra más que Kakashi metió a su saco de culpas que había decidido cargar en su espalda.

Sabía que, de muchas maneras era inapropiado. No era el momento, y Kakashi tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver dentro de su revolucionado y oscuro ser como para complicárselas más con sus sentimientos.

Además, no quería que sintiera lástima por ella o que la tratara distinto.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso antes de ser camaradas de Equipo, ellos eran amigos, y ella no estropearía eso. No cuando más se necesitaban entre sí…

' _Ajá. Sabias palabras que disfrazan muy elegantemente tu cobardía… me pregunto qué estupidez sacarás ahora para excusarte por tu falta de inacción'_ , comentó venenosamente su consciencia.

— ¿Yo cambié? — cuestionó el. Su semblante seguía indescifrable.

— Antes jamás te habrías acercado así a mi… — respondió sonrojada. Ahora que parecía haber pasado el momento, la posición y la falta de ropa se hacían cada vez más evidentes.

Él se calló por unos minutos, y una corriente del aire nocturno se coló en la habitación, haciéndola temblar.

' _Sí, qué frío hace a 20 grados…'_

' _Cierra la boca'_

— Me estás diciendo… — habló él, interrumpiendo su discusión interna — Que, si yo hubiera hecho esto antes, ¿tú no te habrías opuesto?


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola!

Espero disfruten del capítulo :) hasta a mí me dieron ganas de ir a esta fiesta hahaha

* * *

 **La Fiesta de Ino y Shikamaru**

 **¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?**  
 ** _Parte 2_**

* * *

Su voz era grave y sugerente, y Sakura tuvo dificultades para que su cuerpo no gritara el desesperado "Sí" que tenía atorado en la garganta.

— B-bueno, no es como si pudieras hacer lo que quieras conmigo… también tengo opinión, ¿sabes? — peleó sin ganas.

Él le estaba enterrando los dedos en los muslos, y separándole las piernas con lentitud. Su erección estaba por asomarse entre los pliegues del yukata y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó en un gruñido, al pasar sus dedos por su empapada entrada.

Una oscura, primitiva y feroz sensación recorrió a Sakura desde su núcleo hasta la punta de cada uno de sus rosados cabellos, sofocándola. Algo se había encendido, y sabía que la única liberación para ese exquisito infierno la tenía Kakashi, dura y alzada entre las piernas. Era tan intenso que no se opuso cuando su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, y tironeando de su cuello, le estampó un hambriento beso en los labios.

* * *

Kakashi estaba tratando de pelear con su instinto. Con todo lo que tenía.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la fuente de Haruno, pero no pudo ni disfrutarlo cuando de un momento a otro, ella asaltó su boca con violenta necesidad, poniéndolo increíblemente cachondo.

Su mundo se tambaleó y su verga amenazó con venirse en ese instante, sintiendo su caliente y resbaladiza carne frotándose en toda su longitud, mientras jalaba desesperada su cabello, pegándole más a ella.

Mierda, estaba tan preparada… Sólo bastaba con mover un poquito su ángulo para clavársela bien adentro y-

— ¿Sakura-sama?

—¿Kakashi-sama?

—¿Están aquí?

Entraron unas empleadas del lugar sin tocar, haciendo que Haruno brincara como gato asustado lejos de él, reparando en su estado de desnudez al segundo siguiente, y saltara nuevamente hacia él, escondiéndose en su yukata.

— ¿Oh?

— Oh…

— ¡OHHH!

— ¡LO SENTIMOS!

— ¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO! — gritaron las pobres chicas, saliendo de la habitación.

La pelirosa se había colgado de él, enredando sus manos en su cuello, y sus piernas en su cintura. Su corazón latía frenético en su pecho.

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! No es cierto, es mi culpa, yo n.._ — murmuraba en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

— Haruno…

La pelirosa se encogió aún más en su pecho, negándose a salir de allí. Le causó un poquito de gracia…

Caminó entonces hacia el baño del cuarto, y ella chilló y se soltó cuando sintió el agua cayendo sobre ambos.

— ¡Hatakeee! — gritó, separándose finalmente de él.

Kakashi tenía su yukata abierto, y el agua se estaba llevando muy lentamente todo el lodo de su cuerpo.

Volteó a verla, y sintió sus bolas tensarse otro poco al encontrarla sonrojada, un poco furiosa, escurriendo de agua, con la entrepierna sucia por el arrebato de hace un minuto, y su esencia todavía inundando el lugar.

Se odió a si mismo por permitir que las empleadas los vieran, pero era necesario.

Y decidió que, de todos modos, no era momento de discutir con ella. No lo podían retomar donde lo habían dejado antes de que las empleadas llegaran, ni tampoco la conversación previa a ello. Estaban en una especie de limbo, donde todo era confuso e inconcluso, y él no estaba seguro de cómo proceder de ahora en más.

Es por eso por lo que se quitó el yukata, y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a asearse.

— ¡¿P-p-pero q-qué estás haciendo?! — chilló ella detrás suyo.

— _Cocinando._

Ella le dio un manotazo en la espalda, haciéndolo soltar el jabón, el cual tomó en el aire.

— ¿Cuál es el punto Haruno? — preguntó, aguantando su mueca de dolor — Eres libre de buscar otro baño si quieres.

Se quedaron en un largo e intenso silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo sobre ellos, y el vapor comenzaba a desdibujar el cuarto.

Él se pudo dar cuenta de que ella temblaba, y que estaba sosteniendo esa barra de jabón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba nerviosa, pero su mirada era fiera y terriblemente honesta. Podía ver en ella el miedo de lo que estaba desarrollándose ahí, la exasperación porque nunca dejaba de molestarla, la timidez de mostrarse completamente ante él, y una calidez que siempre lograba deshacer unos nudos que no sabía que tenía en su pecho.

— Y-yo… lamento lo de- eh… ya sabes. — balbuceó, sonrojándose más y bajando un poco su cabeza — Y gracias… — agregó, dando una gran bocanada de aire y levantando la mirada nuevamente — Gracias por traerme aquí para que no me vieran.

Kakashi asintió, rascándose la nuca. _**No**_ estaba nervioso.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, tratando de medular el temblor de su voz.

— Entonces… — comentó, mientras tomaba esponja y la enjabonaba para asearse — ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?

— Son unos idiotas…

Ella rio.

— Lo son, ¿verdad? — dijo, mientras le sonreía abiertamente — Recuérdame especialmente golpear a Neji cuando lo vea, por favor…

Kakashi rio por el súbito cambio en sus facciones, y escuchó atentamente el relato de lo que ella había pasado durante su tiempo con las chicas con total naturalidad, como si se ducharan juntos diariamente.

Y por 5 minutos, él se dejó llevar por esa fantasía.

* * *

Apenas estaban debatiendo (Sakura estaba debatiendo en un monólogo) sobre qué excusa podían dar mientras caminaban hacia el salón principal, donde quedaron en reunirse para la cena.

Sentía su cara caliente y entumecida, y su cabeza todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la bizarra serie de eventos que se habían dado a lo largo del día. Esa mañana había despertado deprimida por el frío desprecio de Kakashi, y si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría tomando una ducha con él para la tarde-noche como una pareja cualquiera, probablemente lo habría internado en el centro de especialidad en afectaciones cerebrales.

Saliendo del baño, Sakura se percató que estaban en una habitación del hostal, donde gracias a Kami-sama, en un baúl que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, había yukatas limpios que pudieron utilizar, ya que los suyos ( _eh, el de Kakashi_ ) estaba completamente sucio.

Se sintió sonrojar todavía más al recordar la fuerte necesidad de él que despertó en su cuerpo, y lo poco que le había importado la suciedad… si acaso eso sólo la enervaba aún más, y ella estaba segura de que a él le pasaba igual, puesto que por unos gloriosos y deliciosos segundos antes de que fueran interrumpidos, ella pudo sentir la cabeza de su pene tanteando su entrada.

Maldición, ¿Kakashi tenía que ser tan perfecto? El hombre estaba increíblemente bien dotado… en todo sentido.

El mero recuerdo de la sensación la hizo estremecerse, pero estaba tan nerviosa por haberse dejado llevar de aquel modo, que había estado parloteando desde la ducha hasta ese momento, y ya sentía a sus pulmones comenzar a quejarse debido a la falta de aire.

Comenzaban a escucharse voces hacia el final del pasillo en donde estaban caminando, y su estómago se retorció de los nervios. Ninguna de sus excusas era suficientemente convincente, y si las chicas se ponían como hace rato, ella no sabría qu-

— Haruno. — le interrumpió por primera vez Kakashi.

— ¿S-… _¡Hmn!_ — gimió ella, al ser empujada contra la pared, y su boca asaltada.

Tenía su rostro tomado con ambas manos, controlando completamente el beso, tanto en ángulo como en intensidad. Ella estaba tratando de corresponder con todo lo que le era pedido, pero se sentía tan poco dueña de sí misma, que era difícil seguir el ritmo. Se estaba limitando a dejarse llevar por él.

Pero tan pronto como comenzó, se había terminado.

Sakura abrió los ojos mareada, y se encontró con la mirada color mercurio de Kakashi, que hizo que su corazón revoloteara frenético por la intensidad que había en ella.

— Hablamos después. — le susurró pegado a sus labios, dándole otro beso corto, pero igual de intenso, que terminó con una deliciosa mordida en _su_ marca y un pequeño gemido por parte de ella.

Sakura asintió ausentemente, y lo siguió en silencio con las piernas flojas hasta que dieron la vuelta, y encontraron la fuente del cada vez más ruidoso jaleo.

— ¡Estamos agradecidas! — repetían una y otra vez las empleadas.

Algunas estaban reventando cañones de serpentinas, otras iban y venían cargando la cada vez más abarrotada mesa de platillos y alcohol. Otras estaban envolviendo a todos en kimonos y yukatas decorativos.

— ¡Sakura-sama, Kakashi-sama! ¡Muchas gracias! — dijeron un grupo de chicas que giraron hacia ellos en cuanto aparecieron en el salón principal.

La pelirosa volteó al frente, y vio que todos estaban igual de incómodos por la efusividad de las chicas.

— N-no hay de qué. — rio Sakura nerviosamente.

— ¡Siéntense, les hemos preparado una deliciosa cena!

Ambos se dirigieron al final de la mesa, donde quedaban los últimos puestos vacíos. Uno frente al otro.

Neji yacía a su lado, mientras que Naruto estaba al lado de Kakashi.

— Atrapamos a los 4. — respondió Neji a la pregunta en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué les han hecho?

— Irie y yo llamamos a unos ANBU, se los han llevado a Konoha para sentenciarlos.

— ¿Irie-san? — preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

Neji hizo una seña con su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba su compañero.

El castaño al sentir su mirada giró en su dirección y la saludó con la mano alegremente como siempre. Ella le respondió, y de un momento a otro, le atestó un manotazo disimulado a Neji en el hombro.

— _¡Arg!_ — gruñó por lo bajo — ¿Qué jodidos…? — demandó saber.

— _La cagaste._ — siseó Sakura.

La mirada perla leyó rápidamente la verde menta de ella, y bajó la cabeza derrotado y ligeramente sonrojado.

— Tú _no entiendes_ nada…

— Oh, _por favor._

— ¿Has lidiado con tú _lo tuyo_? — contra atacó el muchacho, echando rápidamente un vistazo al lado contrario de la mesa donde se estaba desatando otra riña más ruidosa.

— ¡Exijo que me digas dónde estabas con Sakura-chan! — la voz de Naruto alzándose sobre la de todos como siempre.

— Naruto-sama, no se espante. Llevamos a Sakura-sama a tomar un baño luego de que atrapara a uno de los rufianes. ¡La pobre estaba hecha un desastre! — explicó una señorita que les estaba sirviendo sake.

— Igual con Kakashi-sama. — dijo otra, sonrojada.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, y le dedicó una mirada intensa y acusatoria a Kakashi, a las empleadas, y después a Sakura. Pronto sumó 2 más 2 y una estridente risa salió del fondo de su garganta.

— ¡Ya veo, ya veo! — dijo, dándole un puñetazo al hombro de Kakashi — Nunca dejarás de ser un viejo pervertido, pero no me importa en tanto no sea con Sakura-chan.

Naruto no era bueno en matemáticas…

— ¡Que rico! ¡Itadakimasu~! — canturreó, mandando al demonio el tema y dirigiendo toda su atención a plato de ramen frente a él.

— ¡Itadakimasu~! — lo imitaron todos los demás.

Sakura agradeció a todos los dioses y a su padre, que seguramente la estaba resguardando, por haberla salvado de aquella situación.

— Ya veo. — respondió Neji, riendo bajito con una ceja alzada. Ella le codeó las costillas.

— ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!

— Sí, sí…

Sakura infirió con pánico que la razón por la que las empleadas les habían excusado de aquel modo era porque _él_ había dejado que los vieran, y así tener una coartada, y al ver las pequeñas arrugas de diversión a los lados de los ojos de Kakashi, corroboró que, efectivamente, así había sido.

' _¿Quién diablos es el pervertido ahora?'_ , gruñó en su cabeza.

— ¡MAITO GAI HA LLEGADO! — bramó un hombre con yukata negro y cabello de cazuela entrando en escena, seguido de una divertida Kurenai.

— Buenas noches, chicos. — saludó ella.

— ¡Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei! — fueron saludándoles los chicos.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos~! — corearon las empleadas, quienes rápidamente acomodaron una mesa adicional para agregar a los dos nuevos invitados, al lado de donde estaban Sakura y Kakashi.

— ¡Kakashi! — saludo alegremente la mujer, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Él le correspondió torpemente, desacostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto, y no supo por qué volteó rápidamente frente a su mesa, donde una risueña pelirosa platicaba animadamente con todos a su alrededor y no se había enterado de nada.

Suspiró sintiendo un extraño alivio.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó.

— Bien.

— Me da gusto.

* * *

— Lamento no haberte visitado antes, Kakashi. — se disculpó apenada la mujer de ojos escarlata, mientras ambos compartían una botella de sake en un balcón cercano de donde estaban comiendo.

— No te preocupes.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba de misión cuando tu despertaste, y en cuanto llegué, Gai fue a darme la noticia. Quise ir enseguida por Mirai a casa de mi madre. Iba a estar tan contenta… no sabes cuánto extrañaba a su _tío Kakashi_. — rio, pero él podía escuchar el tono triste de su voz. No quiso interrumpirla — Pero- pero cuando me dijo que habías perdido la memoria, yo… Kami-sama, suena todavía demasiado estúpido y demasiado egoísta como para contártelo. Me siento como una tonta.

Él le dio su espacio para aclararse, mientras servía nuevamente sus vasos. Ella tomó de un trago el suyo, y lo puso para que le volviera a servir otro y vaciarlo con la misma rapidez.

— Kurenai…

—Para ti _él_ seguía vivo… — su voz se estaba quebrando, y Kakashi pudo oler lo salado de sus lágrimas antes de que cayeran por su rostro cuando rio — Y así yo no era la única que estaría esperando verlo llegar por la puerta…

Kakashi se quedó callado, observando el bonito paisaje nocturno, escuchando el sonido de los bambúes chocando entre sí, tomando también de un trago su vaso de sake.

Si era honesto, había días en los que parecía que nada de lo que estaba pasando podía ser cierto... Pero tampoco sabía qué si lo era.

Su sentido de la realidad se encontraba algo atrofiado, y muchas veces parecía como si no hubiera terminado de despertar del todo. Esa extraña paz no era normal, y se encontraba siempre tenso, siempre atento para un posible ataque, una cachetada, un balde de agua fría que lo sacara de ahí y lo llevara a donde pertenecía, pero ese día no parecía llegar nunca. Por otro lado, en las noches le costaba dormir por el miedo de no saber dónde podría despertar (si es que alguna vez llegaba a hacerlo), solo rogaba porque no fuera en "la cueva".

Sabía que se encontraba en negación tal, que no había puesto un pie en el cementerio. No quería ver el nombre de Asuma, o el de Tenzo… Mucho menos el de Obito, luego de que le contaran la horrible verdad sobre su participación en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Incluso Rin era un recuerdo lejano y borroso en su confusa cabeza, tenía que reconocer. Sabía que no debía permitirse este tipo de pensamientos ni sentimientos, y le lastimaba profundamente sentirse así respecto a una parte que antes solía ser lo más importante en su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Un dolor atroz de cabeza lo azotaba, como si hubiera un millón de hilos tensos tirando hacia todas direcciones, amenazando con despedazársela.

Todo era más sencillo si simplemente no lo pensaba…

— Lo entiendo. — respondió sinceramente. No podía culparla, siendo que él mismo nunca había podido espantar a sus fantasmas. Les sirvió a ambos otro trago que tomaron en silencio.

Kurenai se recargó en el hombro de Kakashi, y él dejó que llorara lo que sabía que no había llorado en una cantidad considerable de tiempo, mientras la botella de sake se seguía vaciando.

* * *

— ¡Juguemos entonces! — dijo Ino efusivamente, primer indicio de su creciente ebriedad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Juguemos! — secundó Naruto, alzando su botella de sake con euforia.

Naruto no estaba ebrio, sólo era Naruto.

— ¡Adoro el ardiente espíritu de la juventud! ¡Lo puedo sentir corriendo por mis venas! — bramó furiosamente Gai — ¡Cuenten con Maito Gai!

— ¡Y con Rock Lee! — le secundó su devoto pupilo en una ridícula coreografía.

Todos asintieron o respondieron conforme a su grado de emoción.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar, Ino-san? — preguntó Matsuri.

— Es un divertido juego que se llama "Nunca-Nunca". Y necesitaré ayuda de ustedes, Neji y Hinata. — pidió, observando a los Hyuga.

— C-claro. — respondió insegura Hinata, sin saber de qué trataba. Neji se quedó mudo prestándole atención.

— Yo les puedo explicar. — apunto Genma, con una sonrisa suficiente — Es sencillo. Lo único que debemos hacer, es declarar cada uno de nosotros algún hecho particular, por ejemplo: _"Yo nunca-nunca he besado a un hombre"_. En este caso, _Sasuke-kun_ y _Naruto-kun_ deberán tomar un trago porque ellos _sí_ que han besado a un hombre.

Sasuke parecía estar reconsiderando sus deseos de eliminar Konoha de la faz de la Tierra, mientras que Naruto parecía querer hacerle compañía a Kurama dentro de sí mismo.

Pero Sai les robó la atención, al tomarse su vaso de sake, y dedicarle a todos los que lo veían boquiabiertos, una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿S-Sai…? — se atrevió Ino.

— Oh… — entendió al verla a los ojos — Un compañero de Raíz se emborrachó una vez y me besó porque me confundió con una chica en un bar.

La risa de Genma, Itachi y Sakura rompió el silencio.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¿Les ha quedado claro a todos? — preguntó Genma tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Cómo el cristal! — declaró Kiba, riendo también.

— Ino, cariño. ¿para qué quieres a los gemelos diabólicos? — preguntó Genma burlón, ganándose un par de miradas asesinas por parte de los ofendidos.

— Oh, es verdad. — respondió, aclarándose por fin de la impresión — Si mienten, ustedes nos dirán. Podrán ver si se dispara el pulso de alguien, y quien haga trampa recibirá un castigo que Shika y yo elegiremos. — explicó, tomando a su compañero cumpleañero en un abrazo.

— Agh, yo no quiero encargarme de eso… qué problemático. — dijo Shikamaru.

— ¡Bien! Temari tomará tu lugar. — dijo Ino, guiñándole el ojo a la aludida.

— Acepto… — respondió gustosa.

— Empecemos entonces. — declaró maliciosamente Ino.

— ¿Listo, Lee? — preguntó Gai con una mirada furiosa y determinada.

— ¡Listo, Gai-sensei!

—Kankuro, tu empiezas, y nos moveremos hacía la izquierda.

— ¡Genial! — festejó — Déjenme pensar, déjenme pensar… ¡Lo tengo! _Yo nunca-nunca he dejado un clon en mi trabajo para irme a una escapada romántica…_

— ¡Byakugan! — dijeron al unísono los Hyuga, escaneando a todos.

Temari resoplaba como toro furioso, y lanzaba kunais por los ojos. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, y puso su vaso en la mesa con violencia al terminarse su trago. Ella no era ninguna cobarde.

— Uuuhhh… empezamos intensos. — rio Genma, tomando su trago.

En seguida Kiba tomó un trago, seguido de Naruto, Sasuke, y para sorpresa de todos, Gai-sensei.

— ¡Oooohhhh! — bramaron Lee y Tenten sonrojados y asombrados.

— ¡SIGUEINTE RONDA! — dijo el estrafalario hombre con los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

— Yo nunca-nunca me he emborrachado por una chica. — sentenció Shino mortalmente serio.

Kiba gruñó y tomó de un tiró lo que quedaba de su botella de sake, tomando otra del centro de la mesa.

Gai-sensei volvió a tomar.

— Diablos… — suspiró Tenten desde su asiento, ganándose una risita y una palmada en la espalda por parte de Genma.

— Preciosa, Gai sigue siento un hombre, ¿sabes?

— No me lo recuerdes… — dijo sintiéndose enferma.

Neji los veía con el entrecejo fruncido desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— Si le ponemos atención, Genma viene siendo como una versión más salvaje y austera tuya… yo también estaría preocupada. — dijo Sakura condescendientemente, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Hyuga, quien vació el contenido de lo que quedaba de su botella también, provocándole una risita.

— Es mi turno. — alegó Irie risueño — Yo nunca-nunca dejo ir lo que quiero. — sentenció tranquilamente, pero esparciendo un pesado silencio sobre todos.

Los chicos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Kakashi, quien iba llegando seguido de Kurenai.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, senpai. — agregó retadoramente, enfrascándose ambos en una dura pelea de miradas.

Kakashi había estado escuchando todo desde donde estaba, y sabía que era una reafirmación a su declaración de intenciones que había proclamado más temprano.

— ¿Qué nos perdimos? — preguntó Kurenai confundida.

— ¡Estamos jugando Nunca-Nunca! — dijo Gai-sensei — ¿Recuerdan Kurenai, Kakashi? Cuando jugábamos con los chicos…

Comenzó a relatar de sus vivencias, completamente ajeno a la tensión que había más allá de ellos, y todos decidieron seguirle la corriente para aligerar las cosas.

Sakura, al igual que todas las chicas, no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Genma, Itachi, Sai y Sakura se estaban desternillando de la risa, luego de 5 minutos de que Genma hiciera su declaración, y Naruto y Sasuke se negaran a beber, y ahora estuvieran esperando por su castigo.

— Hermano, ustedes son mi pareja favorita … — lloraba Genma de la risa, luego de haber dicho _"Yo nunca-nunca he sido atrapado teniendo sexo"._

— Su castigo será… ¡ponerse el leotardo de Lee y Gai-sensei el resto del juego!

Sí, definitivamente Sasuke destrozaría la aldea de un momento a otro.

— ¡¿A ESO LE LLAMAN CASTIGO?! — bramo Gai-sensei, levantándose de su asiento — ¡Eso es un premio que se gana con esfuerzo!

— ¡Así es! — secundó Lee — ¡Para utilizar el traje super aerodinámico, deben primero demostrar que lo valen!

— Su castigo serán 1,000 flexiones con aplauso. Y _después_ consideraremos entregarles un hermoso leotardo. Puede ser azul para ti, Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Y naranja para Naruto-kun!

Sin decir una palabra, ambos chicos se tiraron al piso y se pusieron a hacer las flexiones para que todos olvidaran el asunto.

* * *

— Bien, yo…— reflexionó Tenten — Yo nunca-nunca… he besado a una chica. Es decir, yo _una chica_ , nunca he besado a _otra chica…_ — aclaró.

Todos estaban expectantes, viendo quién de las señoritas se servía un trago, y Genma tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para no salpicar de sangre a los que estaban a su alrededor, cuando Shizune se sirvió uno.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por los castaños… — dijo, guiñando un ojo en un punto indefinido entre Genma y Tenten, quienes se sonrojaron completamente ante la insinuación.

— _Oh-oh ~_ — canturreó divertida Sakura — ¿Necesitas un pañuelo para tu nariz, Neji?

El chico gruñó, tomando la prenda que le era ofrecida disimuladamente.

Hinata reía suavemente, negando con la cabeza igualmente sonrojada, mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Kiba sin que éste se percatara de ello.

Y como si no fuera poco, Matsuri se sirvió un trago también.

— ¡¿Matsuri-chan?! — gritaron al unísono Kankuro y Temari.

La chica se limitó a sonreír con timidez, evitando la mirada de Gaara desde donde se encontraba.

Genma quería que chocaran sus puños como celebración, pero el pelirrojo Kazekage le aventó arena en la cara para que dejara de molestar.

— Supongo que sigo yo… — dijo pensativamente Hinata — Hmm, b-bueno… Yo nunca-nunca he tenido _mi primer_ beso. — declaró avergonzada.

Todos hicieron un adorable "Awww" hacia la sonrojada chica.

Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Neji y Sakura fueron los únicos que no tomaron, y aprovechó el bochorno que el resto les estaba haciendo pasar, para que nadie reparara en ella…

Sasuke e Itachi la veían burlonamente, pero Naruto los estaba fulminando con la mirada. Respecto "al primer beso" de la pelirosa, él la defendía a capa y espada, alegando que había sido ultrajada por un cochino pervertido y que eso no contaba como un primer beso. Pero dentro de todo, los hermanos Uchiha la molestaban para disfrute personal, al igual que Sai. Ninguno abriría la boca para dejarla en evidencia.

Para entonces, a lo largo de la mesa, se había abierto la conversación sobre los primeros besos, estando todos ignorantes de la histérica pelirosa que se encogía cada vez más en sí misma, obligándose a respirar tranquilamente mientras parecía que todos pasaban del tema. Dio un rápido vistazo a lo largo de la mesa, esperando que la única otra persona que sabía de su "primer beso" y que tenía la boca suficientemente grande para meterla en problemas, estuviera suficientemente ocupada investigando las verdaderas preferencias sexuales de su novio, cuando conectó su mirada con Hinata.

El alma se le fue a los pies cuando la chica dejó de reír sobre lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Kiba, y _la vio_. Sus ojos con el Byakugan activado aún se abrieron sorprendidos.

Sabía que nada se escapaba a su escrutinio, y le rogó con la mirada que, _por favor_ , no dijera nada. Y Hinata, siendo el ángel que era, asintió casi imperceptiblemente sonrojada, mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a sus compañeros.

Sakura casi la besa a ella en muestra de gratitud, y justo cuando se sintió a salvo, sus ojos fueron a parar en el presumido y muy pagado de sí mismo hombre de cabello gris que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, y la veía divertido.

Ella quiso enojarse, pero entre mezclado con el divertido matiz de su mirada, pudo reconocer un atisbo de lujuria y perversión que hizo que la adrenalina se dispara en sus venas _._ Ese hombre tenía un control increíble sobre ella y su cuerpo, y el pensamiento de saberse a su merced le calentó con la misma intensidad de hace unas horas atrás.

 _Y él lo sabía_. Ella sabía que _él lo sabía_. Ella sabía que _él sabía_ que _ella lo sabía_ …

─ ¿Sakura? ─ preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja ─ ¿Te sirvo yo tu trago?

La pelirosa volteó asustada hacia el Hyuga, quien estaba escaneándola con su Byakugan y tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. De pronto toda la mesa estaba en silencio, y la atención estaba totalmente centrada en ella.

Nota mental: Neji era un auténtico cabrón cuando estaba ebrio. Y sí, tal vez Sakura se lo merecía un poquito por mortificar al muchacho en primer lugar…

¡Pero si algo debían haber aprendido de la guerra es que la venganza nunca es buena!

Además, ella lo estaba molestando _en privado…_

A regañadientes puso su vaso frente a ella.

' _¡Estúpido Neji! ¡Estúpido Byakugan! ¡Estúpido clan Hyuga!'_ , gruñó Sakura, mientras el castaño le servía su trago y todos la observaban atónitos, e Ino la veía con una sonrisa satisfecha.

' _¡ESTUPIDA CERDA EBRIA!'_

Tenían que jugar su estúpido jueguito, ¿verdad?

Arrugó el rostro debido al escozor que el sake provocaba en tu interior, y cuando volvió a voltear al frente, se encontró nuevamente con los ojos color mercurio de Kakashi, y el calor que vio en ellos hizo que todo a su alrededor se desdibujara. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica la sacudió de pies a cabeza, y sintió cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían, comenzando a humedecerse.

Kakashi en yukata y el alcohol no eran una buena combinación para su propio auto control, eso ya lo había comprobado.

Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes aquí. — exclamó Ino divertida — Yo creo que ya podemos pasar a la siguiente ronda: Verdad o Reto.

Todos corearon emocionados y alentados por el alcohol que ya estaba corriendo en sus venas.

— La única regla es que NO se pueden repetir preguntas y/o retos, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron.

— Muy bien, empezaremos al revés ahora. Gaara, ¿verdad o reto?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió:

— Hum… Verdad.

— ¿Se encuentra aquí la chica que te gusta?

Él se sonrojó, pero asintió tímidamente con su cabeza, derritiendo el corazón de todos.

Naruto inmediatamente volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien estaba tomando de su trago, con la mirada en dirección contraria, pero un pequeñísimo tinte rosa en las mejillas lo delataba.

— ¡BASTA! ¡NO VESAS! ¡NO VEAAAS ¡EL QUE SIGUEEE! — gritó Naruto histérico, mientras le tapaba los ojos al Uchiha.

— Puedes seguir tú lindura. — Le dijo Ino al pelirrojo, recargándose en Sai.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle a quien yo quiera? — preguntó. Todos asintieron — Bueno. Naruto, ¿verdad o reto?

El rubio abrazó protectoramente a Sasuke, poniéndose en medio de la línea de visión entre ambos.

— ¡RETO!

— Oh… no había pensado en eso. — dijo sorprendido, poniéndose en gesto pensativo — Bueno. Salta como rana alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Con Sasuke en tu espalda. — completó el Kazekage.

Todos rieron por la tierna, pero ridícula petición que hizo que los ánimos se alzaran otro poco. Las empleadas del lugar llegaron a retirarles las botellas vacías, reemplazándolas por unas nuevas, y les dejaron aperitivos y botanas para que estuvieran comiendo.

Akamaru, quien había estado dormido hasta entonces, brincó al lado de Naruto mientras le dio vuelta a la mesa, deteniéndose cuando llegó al lado de Hinata, y viendo a Kiba de modo que podía tomarse como burlón, recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

Naruto, quien seguía de preguntar y que se encontraba ya algo atrofiado por el alcohol y el esfuerzo físico, tuvo una diabólica idea.

— Oi, Kiba…

— ¿Sí? — respondió con suficiencia el moreno.

— ¿Verdad o reto? — preguntó Naruto con una risita malvada.

— Reto. — respondió Kiba, adivinando sus intenciones.

— Uuhhh… no debiste. — rio el rubio — Te reto a palmear la cabeza de la chica más linda del lugar.

— ¡¿Q-QUEE?! — saltó de su lugar. Akamaru se levantó del regazo de Hinata, y ladró entusiasmado, animando a su dueño — ¡No haré eso!

— ¿Quieres un castigo? — preguntó maliciosamente Genma.

— Y-Yo… — volteó buscando apoyo en Shino, pero encontró su habitual indiferencia. El resto de los chicos no harían nada por rescatarlo, y ni hablar de las chicas…

Tragó grueso.

— Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun…. — Empezó a murmurar Lee, dándole ánimos, y para su sorpresa, fue secundado por la mismísima Hinata, quien le estaba dedicando una preciosa sonrisa que le disparó el pulso a mil por hora.

— Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun...Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun….

Se movió como robot, y dándole vuelta a la mesa, se paró a un lado de Hinata, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó de hablar y respirar por unos segundos.

Kiba se quedó estático, viéndola en su lugar. Las porras seguían sonando de fondo, y Akamaru ladraba animado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, movió su mano en dirección a Hinata, pero lo hizo tan rápido y tan mecánicamente, que no midió la fuerza, distancia, ni dirección, y terminó dándole un zape en la frente.

— Kiba-kun… — lloró Hinata, sobando su frente.

Sin embargo, todos aplaudieron y celebraron su valor.

— Bien, bien, bien… — gruñó avergonzado, regresando a su lugar — Chouji, ¿verdad o reto?

— Reto. — respondió sin miramientos.

— Te reto… a besar a Shika en la mejilla.

— ¡Oye! — reclamó Shikamaru, ganándose una risita por parte de Temari.

— Ven aquí, hermano. — dijo un ebrio Chouji, cargando a Shikamaru y plantándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír.

— ¡Ino-chan! — bramo Chouji — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— Si Sai fuera una chica, ¿saldrías con él?

— Oooohohhhh… — gritaron todos.

Ino se coloreó hasta la punta del cabello, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

— ¡SI! — respondió por encima de todas las voces.

— Woooo…. — aplaudieron.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Sai cuando se sentó en su lugar nuevamente. Su mirada era oscura y le provocó un placentero escalofrío.

— Sí…

— Es bueno saberlo.

Ella aclaró su garganta, y volteó hacia otro lado. El alcohol la ponía muy caliente, y violaría a su novio frente a todos si él la dejaba.

— _Itachi ~_ — canturreó, concentrándose en el plan que tenían — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Te reto a… besar a la persona más linda de esta habitación.

La tensión llenó el ambiente. El mayor de los Uchiha compuso una mirada que prometía un sinfín de perversiones, y hasta los chicos se pusieron nerviosos cuando pasó su mirada oscura por cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Las alarmas de Kakashi se dispararon cuando vio esos ojos negros detenerse en dirección a una desprevenida Haruno.

' _No'_ , gruñó en su interior.

Él simplemente no podía… Kakashi ya tenía SU marca en esos labios, y NADIE tocaba sus cosas. Estaba a punto de pararse para alejarlo de ella, pero-

El Uchiha se había hincado a su altura, había tomado su mentón, y le estaba robando un acalorado beso.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola!

Gracias a la inspiración que he tenido últimamente y que parece no agotarse, publicaré más seguido. Ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados y estoy muy emocionada *-*

Sin más dilación, les dejo el siguiente capítulo... por fin sabrán a quién besó Itachi ;)

* * *

 **Chicos Buenos**

* * *

Duró apenas un parpadeo, pero todos los presentes lo sintieron como una eternidad.

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió.

Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se habían quedado estáticos en su posición, luego de haber volcado las mesas para llegar a donde se encontraba _su_ pelirosa, pero ninguno había llegado a tiempo de la impresión.

Lo que rompió la tensión, para sorpresa de todos, fue la risa de Shino. No era una risa escandalosa como la del Equipo 7, era más bien suave y vibrante. Pero _Shino se estaba riendo_.

— ¡Qué buena fiesta! — comentó risueño.

— Tú lo has dicho, viejo. — secundó Shikamaru, alzando su vaso hacia el Aburame.

Y muy lentamente, todos fueron saliendo de su estupor, y comenzaron a reírse.

— No sé si esto debería molestarme o gustarme. — susurró Tenten hacia Genma, provocando que éste escupiera su bebida por la nariz en una carcajada.

— Yo tampoco… — respondió ahogándose, volteando a ver a Shizune discretamente.

Itachi seguía tomando el mentón de Neji con una mano, mientras con la otra acomodaba uno de sus brillantes y perfectos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Discúlpame _Neji-san._ — le dijo en un tono meloso y sugerente — Es sólo que _no puedo_ con esa impresionante belleza tuya, me confunde terriblemente, ¿sabes?

Neji tenía sus delgados labios aún entreabiertos, y estaba tan sonrojado que su cabeza comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas.

— Nop. Esto no me molesta. — confirmó Tenten, brindando con Genma y tomando hasta el fondo.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y tironeó de Itachi para alejarlo del pobre Hyuga.

— Ow, Neji… — suspiró, palmeándole la cabeza con cariño y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara — ¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió ausentemente mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, y al estar de pie, la abrazó como un niño buscando refugio de su madre.

— Ya, ya… — susurraba ella, sobando su espalda tranquilizadoramente con una mano, y aventando botellas de sake que Itachi esquivó fácilmente con la otra.

— Neji-kun, mi muchacho… Es tanto un don como una maldición esa incomparable belleza. Cuando fue mi pupilo apenas podía creer que un ser tan bello pudiera existir… — comentaba soñadoramente Gai-sensei. Ya estaba borracho — ¡Lee, Tenten! ¡ _Todos_ son tan hermosos! — gritó llorando, corriendo a abrazarlos.

— ¡Sí, sí, como sea! — gritaba Tenten apretada entre los dos llorosos maestros del Taijutsu.

— Chicos, creo que deberíamos dormir. — comentó Sakura. Neji asintió con su cabeza aún enterrada en su cuello.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y uno a uno fueron levantándose de sus lugares. Algunos tambaleándose, otros no tanto, pero la opinión general es que había sido una gran noche, y que debían de repetirlo.

— ¡Mira lo que haceeees! — gruñó Naruto, jaloneando de las solapas del yukata de Itachi — ¡Neji se la está robando! ¡Sakura-chan sólo nos puede abrazar a nosotrooos! ¡ _A NOSOTROS_! ¡¿Qué parte no entienden de que es _nuestra_?! ¡LE VOY A DECIR A-!

— Ara, ara… ¡Miren nada más todo esto! — entró de la nada la señora Kitarou a la sala principal.

No parecía molesta en absoluto. De hecho, parecía estar sumamente feliz y entusiasmada porque hubieran dejado un desastre en el lugar.

— ¡Me encanta que los chicos disfruten de su juventud!

— ¡Lamentamos el desorden, Kitarou-obaasama! — se apuró a decir Ino, arrastrando a Shikamaru con ella al sentirse responsable por ser ellos los cumpleañeros.

— Oh no, cariño, no lo lamenten. Están en sus mejores años, ¡así es como deben vivirlos! Las cosas se reparan o se reemplazan, pero los recuerdos con tus seres queridos se quedan siempre en el corazón. — dijo con ternura, tomándole una mano a cada uno.

— Las habitaciones están listas, Kitarou-obaasama. — llegaron las gemelas al lugar.

— Perfecto. — respondió ella. Su mirada dulce se volvió sospechosa y determinada. Había algo inquietante en esa risilla que soltó… — Ustedes no se preocupen por todo esto. Nosotros limpiaremos. Sigan a Momo-chan y Nana-chan a sus habitaciones. ¡Vamos, vamos!

— Por aquí por favor… — dijeron al unísono las niñas.

* * *

Habían seguido a las gemelas hacia un edificio que se encontraba cruzando los estanques de aguas termales. Era grande, muy grande, y tenía 3 pisos.

Luego de dejar sus zapatillas en la entrada y tomar unas esponjosas y comodísimas pantuflas, entraron.

Del lado derecho, pegada a la pared se encontraba la recepción: una barra decorada de piedras de río, una caja registradora, y una estantería con muchos cajoncitos donde se encontraban las llaves de cada habitación.

Del lado izquierdo había una "pared" natural de bambúes, y al terminarla, se abría un gran salón donde se encontraban mesas de ping-pong, billar, una pequeña salita con una chimenea que no estaba encendida, y en una esquina, un pequeño minibar.

— Wooo… — suspiraron asombrados todos.

— ¿Les gusta? — preguntaron unas empleadas, que venían saliendo de un pasillo y tenían en sus manos toallas limpias.

— ¡Es increíble! — dijo Lee emocionado.

— Sus pertenencias están ya acomodadas. Encontrarán una pequeña placa con su nombre afuera de las Habitaciones. — explicó Momo-chan.

— Los que no se encuentren aquí, se encontrarán en los pisos superiores. — complementó Nana-chan.

— Nosotras nos retiraremos ahora. Pueden servirse del minibar. Todas las habitaciones tienen mantas y toallas suficientes.

— Con su permiso.

Y con eso se retiraron.

— ¿Quieres ir a descansar, Neji? — preguntó Sakura gentilmente. El chico asintió.

— ¡Tenten! Ayúdame a llevarlo, por favor. — pidió inocentemente a la castaña, sintiendo cómo su compañero se tensaba al instante. Quiso apartarse de la pelirosa, pero ella afianzó su agarre dándole a entender silenciosamente que era más sabio dejarse acompañar — Me siento un poquito mareada…

— Y-y-y-o, yo…

— ¡Tenten, debemos apoyarnos unos a otros! ¡Neji-kun necesita de tu ayuda! ¡Los Shinobi de Konoha jamás le negamos la ayuda a un compañero! — le reprendió dramáticamente Gai-sensei.

— ¡BIEN! — chilló ella, tomándole un brazo al Hyuga y pasándolo por sus hombros. Lo que sea con tal de que su sensei se callara…

— Ya regresamos~ — canturreó Sakura.

Se encaminaron entonces hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, buscando en la plaquita de metal el nombre de Neji.

Las voces de sus compañeros se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas.

Sakura sentía que le estaban taladrando la nuca con la mirada, y cuando volteó discretamente en la dirección de donde provenía esa oscura fuerza, encontró un par de ojos color mercurio que le aceleraron el pulso.

Giró con brusquedad nuevamente hacia el frente y apuró el paso para estar fuera de esa penetrante vista, desequilibrando a los dos castaños.

Cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina, tropezó con una mesa que se encontraba pegada a la pared, pero que ella no pudo registrar por lo nervios, y como estaban los 3 entrelazados, los otros dos se fueron al suelo junto con ella.

Sakura se levantó sobándose la cabeza.

— Lo siento chicos, yo no quise-

Se calló de golpe al ver la posición en la que habían terminado: Tenten yacía en el piso, con Neji encima de ella, con su rostro entre los senos que casi se le salían del flojo amarre que había hecho de su yukata.

— Oh… — exclamó entre avergonzada y divertida.

Y cuando ambos terminaron de registrar lo que había pasado y repararon en la posición en la que se encontraban, se separaron bruscamente, con sus rostros ardiendo de pudor.

— Yo no-

— Ya lo sé.

— Bien.

Ninguno se movió de su lugar ni se atrevía a levantar la vista.

— Creo que tu habitación no está aquí Neji… — comentó Sakura, para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

Ambos se levantaron con el ceño fruncido.

— Tiene que estar…

Se dispusieron pues, a revisar las placas con los nombres, encontrando que efectivamente, el suyo no estaba entre ellas.

Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Kankuro, Kohaku Irie, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Sarutobi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi…. Y ahí terminaban los cuartos. El trío estaba confundido. Había habitaciones cerradas con llave que no tenían nombre, y faltaban todavía muchos de ellos.

— Tal vez en los niveles de arriba. — dijo Sakura confundida, encaminándose al elevador del fondo.

Neji se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero terminó por seguirlas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Tenten.

— No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. — contestó él, mientras las puertas se cerraban con el característico " _ding_ " de un elevador.

— No creí que Gai-sensei pudiera ser más enérgico de lo que conocía… — rio la pelirosa, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio.

— No has visto nada… — se le unió Tenten, tomándose el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. — En su cumpleaños de hace 2 años tomó como si fuera a ser el último día, ¿recuerdas? — le pregunto a Neji casualmente — Terminaron echándonos del bar porque Lee no dejaba de golpear a cada mesero que se nos acercaba tratando de hacer su trabajo.

— Y Gai-sensei trató de explicarle la compleja belleza de su joven pupilo… — agregó Neji, también con una sonrisa divertida.

— Chicos…

— Y se armó una enorme pelea con todos los borrachos, el dueño del bar, las esposas de los borrachos, y todas las chicas que trataban de acercarse a ti, y todos los locales cercanos…

— Chicos…

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? — preguntó Tenten limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, viendo hacia un punto determinado hacia su izquierda, y cuando los otros dos siguieron su mirada en esa dirección, se pusieron igual de blancos que ella.

— Qué jodidos… — masculló por lo bajo Neji.

Frente a ellos, en una pequeña placa de metal, se encontraba una etiqueta que decía:

Yamanaka Ino  
Sai

Al lado de la puerta de la habitación número 14.

Se voltearon a ver entre sí, sintiendo un extraño pánico creciendo dentro de sí, y se arrancaron como histéricos a checar todas las placas de las habitaciones.

Habitación número 17:  
Temari  
Nara Shikamaru

Habitación número 20:  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Uchiha Sasuke

Habitación número 21:  
Hyuga Hinata  
Inuzuka Kiba

Habitación número 23:  
Shizune  
Shiranui Genma

Habitación número 26:  
Matsuri  
Gaara

 _Habitación número 29:  
_ _ **Hyuga Neji  
Tenten**_

Sus caras no tenían precio.

— Kitarou-obaasama. — gruñó Sakura.

Esa mujer podía ser demasiado impertinente, ella lo sabía. ¡Pero esto simplemente iba demasiado lejos!

— Sakura…— preguntó Neji, una vez que pudo recuperar su voz.

— ¿Qué? — ladró ella.

— ¿Qué nombres no hemos visto hasta ahora?

* * *

Naruto, Chouji, Sai y Temari estaban jugando ping-pong en una mesa.

Kankuro, Shino, Irie y Lee jugaban en otra.

Shikamaru, los hermanos Uchiha y Gaara estaban jugando pool.

Gai-sensei, Kurenai, Shizune, Genma y Kakashi jugaban cartas en el minibar.

Ino, Hinata y Matsuri platicaban animadamente en los sillones.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, pero todos tenían aún demasiada pila como para irse a dormir.

— Ka-ka-shiii. — llamó Genma una vez más.

— ¿Hm?

— ¡Sigues tu desde hace 1 minuto!

— Ah. — respondió simplemente, bajando sus cartas y mostrando el mazo ganador.

— ¡P-pero… pero-! ¡No puedes! ¡No es justo! — gruñó Genma, azotando su mazo y cruzándose de brazos.

Kurenai y Shizune rieron.

— ¡Quiero la revancha! — exigió el moreno, juntando las cartas y comenzando a revolverlas para entregar nuevamente.

— Ya es tarde. — respondió Kakashi, levantándose de su sitio.

— Los años no perdonan a nadie, ¿no viejo? — se burló.

— Creo que es tarde para otras cosas… — se burló Kurenai.

El peligris sacó de la nada su Icha Icha, y se dirigía hacia afuera, cuando se escuchó un grito dos pisos más arriba.

— ¡ES SAKURA-CHAN! — bramó Naruto, corriendo como un poseso en dirección al grito, seguido de cerca de _todo_ el Equipo 7.

El resto se les unió por curiosidad.

* * *

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Neji, tapándole la boca.

Estaban afuera de único cuarto habitable del tercer piso que tenía en su placa:

 _ **Hatake Kakashi  
Haruno Sakura**_

De un momento a otro, se escuchó el elevador al fondo del pasillo, y entraron a trompicones todos sus compañeros alarmados.

— Fantástico… — masculló Neji por lo bajo.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN QUE PASA! — llegó Naruto super preocupado, tomándola de los hombros.

— Y-y-y-o-yo-yo… — balbuceó ella, sin saber cómo explicárselos. Decidió señalar con un dedito hacia la placa con su nombre acompañado del de su ex sensei, y Naruto perdió también el color de su rostro, justo como ellos cuando lo descubrieron.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — gruñó Sasuke, tomando el pequeño letrero en sus manos.

— Eso no es todo… — suspiró Neji.

— El resto de las habitaciones… — susurró Tenten, evitando las miradas.

Todos se congelaron en su sitio por unos minutos, y así como llegaron, se fueron. Quedando sólo ellos tres, el resto del Equipo 7 e Irie en el lugar.

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Hay muchas habitaciones que puedes utilizar. — dijo tranquilamente Irie, situándose entre Kakashi y ella, colocando una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Sí, Sakura-chan! Puedes quedarte conmigo y con Sasuke, _por ejemplo_. — gruñó el rubio, alejándola del ANBU — Vamos por tus cosas.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando al entrar a la habitación, Naruto fue expulsado bruscamente hacia afuera, como si lo hubieran escupido.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — se levantó aturdido y molesto.

Sakura les habló desde adentro, pero ellos no podían escucharla.

Asustada, pateó lo que parecía ser una pared invisible que bloqueaba el audio y su paso, pero desapareció inmediatamente, provocando que se cayera de cara en el piso afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sai, levantándola.

— S-sí… — respondió atontada.

Abajo se escucharon más gritos.

— Han sellado las habitaciones, de modo que sólo los que estén asignados a ellas puedan entrar o salir. Es un método de seguridad que se ha estado extendiendo a lo largo del país. — explicó Irie con la mandíbula tensa — Sólo el que creó el sello puede deshacerlo. No es tan complejo como el jutsu que Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama crearon para el hospital, pero sí es un dolor en el culo.

Luego del alboroto general, los pobres intentos que su ebriedad les permitió por descubrir el problema, y después de que pasaran los momentos bochornosos, se reunieron en la sala principal nuevamente.

La tensión era palpable. Había cabezas echando humo, rostros de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, y algunos otros somnolientos, como Kankuro y Shino.

— Chicos, les juro que yo no… — comenzó a excusarse Sakura.

— No es tu culpa. — le cortó Sasuke, dando una escaneada a todos los presentes para finalizar la discusión que no iba a permitir que comenzara.

Realmente, ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, encontrándose con que éste ya lo estaba viendo, y le dijo con la mirada que eso no era obra suya tampoco.

— Qué flojera… me iré a dormir. — dijo Shikamaru, apagando su cigarrillo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Oye! — le gritó una sonrojadísimma Temari.

— ¿A dónde _cabrón_? — le jaló Genma de su coleta y lo tiró de nuevo en su lugar — Las chicas dormirán en sus habitaciones. Nosotros caballeros, haremos una pijamada aquí.

Todas se sorprendieron porque fuera Genma quien hubiera sugerido aquello.

— Bueeeeno… Naruto y Sasuke siempre pueden irs- _¡hmpfr!_ — su silenciado con un almohadazo que le sacó el aire, cortesía de Sasuke.

— Nadie hará nada estúpido. Duerman tranquilas. — corroboró Kiba, inusualmente serio.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

— Buenas noches. — dijo, y se dirigió sin más a su habitación.

— Son tan buenos chicos. — dijo Kurenai, pellizcando una mejilla de Shino y otra de Kiba — Estoy orgullosa.

Ambos se sonrojaron y gruñeron para quitársela de encima, mientras que una a una, las chicas comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar.

— Duerme bien. — dijo Sasuke a Sakura, dándole un cariñoso poke en la cabeza.

Y justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se topó nuevamente con esos intensos ojos grises que hicieron que sus entrañas se removieran, haciéndola sentir mal. Parecía que había cierto enojo o reproche en ellos, pero Sakura honestamente no sabía a qué se debía o por qué estaría enfadado con ella.

' _¿Acaso que él quería pasar la noche conmigo…?'_ , se preguntó. Su corazón revoloteando ante la mera posibilidad.

' _Yo también quiero, Kakashi…'_ , quería decirle, pero al final, las palabras no salieron de su boca y sus pies siguieron caminando lejos de él.

* * *

Se fue con un tormentoso mar de emociones dentro de ella.

Si era honesta, se sentía algo malhumorada por la actitud de los chicos.

Es decir, estaba de acuerdo con que había sido algo totalmente imprudente de parte de la señora Kitarou lo que había pasado, y sabía que ellos sólo estaban tratando de cuidarla. A ella y al resto de las chicas.

Pero, ¿realmente era _tan_ malo?

Nadie (incluyéndola a ella) se había atrevido a dar un paso hacia adelante en cuanto su vida sentimental…

Bueno, nadie a excepción de Sai, pero vamos, el chico no se regía por las normas estándar de la sociedad ni del mundo en general.

Y ellos, a parte de esas normas, tenían las de un Shinobi, que básicamente decían que no eras más que un arma que debía proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes... los sentimientos, ni nada relacionado a ellos estaban permitidos, ya que te distraían de tu deber.

Ella siempre entendió el por qué existían las normas, pero siempre las considero una verdadera estupidez. No _podías_ existir sin sentimientos. Incluso las personas más oscuras que ella conoció, como Orochimaru, Obito, Madara mismo... todos se impulsaban por sus propios sentimientos de poder, venganza, ambición, rencor.

Después de la guerra, lo que más escuchaba eran lamentos y arrepentimientos de los que sabían que se estaban yendo de este mundo, y otros tantos que se yacían ante el cuerpo inerte de sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar errores, hacer declaraciones, terminar discusiones, tomar oportunidades… Todos lloraban ya sin contenerse, y aún al día de hoy, los gritos desgarradores seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Y luego de darle un montón de vueltas y de reunir el valor necesario para ello, decidió que ya no sería ninguna cobarde, y enfrentaría lo que, en ese entonces, había estado pasando entre ella y su ex sensei…

Pero sus peores temores se volvieron realidad.

Kakashi, al menos el Kakashi que ella conocía, ya no estaba más. Era algo que había tratado de digerir en el tiempo que había estado conviviendo con _"Hatake"._

Suspiró.

Ya no podría aclarar nada con él, porque no había ya _nada_ que aclarar… Ella sabía que seguía siendo _él mismo_ , pero ya nada de lo que había pasado antes con ellos, ninguno de los recuerdos que tanto le habían marcado tenía validez. Sus sentimientos por el peligris seguían tan palpables e intensos como nunca, pero ¿y los de él?

Antes, ella podía asegurar que era una persona importante para él, y uno de los puntos en los que se sirvió para tomar el valor de declararse era esa confianza y camaradería que se tenían. Esa transparencia que existía en su relación, podía ser un punto a su favor, y moverse hacia un plano romántico no podía ser tan complicado…

Pero ahora ya no tenía nada. Ella lo conocía a él, pero él lo único que sabía de ella era que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza monstruosa.

' _Y si te la pasas huyéndole, entonces menos podrá conocerte…'_ , le gruñó una molesta y entrometida voz en su interior.

Llegando cabizbaja al pasillo donde comenzaban las habitaciones, encontró a todas las chicas luciendo más o menos como ella.

Hubo un suspiro derrotado general.

— ¿Soy la única que se siente…? — comenzó Sakura.

— _No._ — respondieron todas al unísono.

— Ellos _realmente_ son buenos chicos, ¿verdad? — gruñó Hinata.

— ¡Ja! No es como si ustedes les hubieran dado demasiadas opciones, ¿saben? — comentó Tenten, quien aún estaba tomándose una cerveza. Era bastante cínica estando ebria — Todas se hicieron- ejem, _nos HICIMOS_ \- para atrás cuando vimos nuestros nombres al lado del de ellos, ¿cómo se atreverían ellos siquiera a sugerir que tal vez no era tan mala idea compartir el cuarto?

Un pesado silencio se formó ante la acusación de la castaña.

— Si no hubieran obligado a Sai a llevarme a mi casa esa noche, probablemente estaría en el lugar de ustedes… — declaró Ino con una sonrisa triste — Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero créanme que vale la pena intentarlo.

Al decir esto, volteó a ver directamente a Sakura, sin ese característico brillito superior y prepotente de siempre. La vio con comprensión, y eso sólo hizo que su estómago se retorciera más.

— Nunca sabemos cuándo ya no regresaremos a casa. — habló Kurenai-sensei, encendiendo un cigarrillo — Llegar y escuchar los gritos y risas de Mirai hace que no me rompa en pedazos en una casa vacía.


	18. Chapter 18

Se los prometí c: actualización rápida.

El siguiente puede que tome un poquito más porque aun no temrina de gustarme, pero confío en que disfrutarán lo suficiente este para aguantar la espera ;)

* * *

 ** _Love Shot_**

* * *

 _****Bar Suzuka****_

 _Sakura había salido a tomar unos tragos, luego de una ajetreada semana._

 _Quería disfrutar algo de tiempo a solas, por lo que fue a uno de los bares del área más lejana de la aldea, en uno de los barrios de civiles. No había mucha gente, y el cantinero era un viejo amigo de su padre._

 _Honestamente, nunca había sido un problema estar sola. Le gustaba tener su espacio, y las únicas personas con las que querría estar en esos momentos, no se encontraban en la aldea…_

— _Una botella de sake. — pidió una familiar voz repentinamente a su lado._

— _Kakashi-sensei… — dijo sorprendida._

 _Parecía literalmente haber llegado de una misión. Tenía puesto aún su uniforme ANBU, su máscara de lobo estaba sobre su cabeza, tenía cortes y golpes no tratados en lo que podía verse de sus brazos, y se encontraba lleno de escombro y suciedad._

 _Aun así, Sakura pudo percibir el característico y familiar olor de Kakashi. Olía como a bosque… ese fresco olor que tienen los coníferos, que llenaba tus pulmones de paz y tranquilidad, e inmediatamente, unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos._

 _Tomando su vaso, se tragó de un jalón todo su contenido junto con sus lágrimas para que él no las viera._

— _¿Cómo estás, Sakura? — preguntó él sin rodeos, viéndola directamente a los ojos._

— _¡Uf! Cansada, ha sido una semana agotadora… — comenzó a parlotear — Han incrementado el número de misiones, por lo que el número de heridos también. Tengo al menos 2 días enteros sin dormir._

— _Puedo notarlo. — comentó el peligris._

— _¿Y a ti como te ha ido, sensei? — gruñó ella, vaciando otro vaso de sake, y llenando otro nuevamente._

— _Supe lo que pasó. Y realmente lo siento, Sakura._

 _Ella volvió a vaciar su vaso, y comenzó a sentir los primeros chispazos de la ebriedad sobre ella._

— _No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei. Está bien, de verdad. Fue indoloro. — explicó ella, queriendo creer que de verdad todo estaba bien — Entiendo que has estado ocupado, al igual que Naruto. Y bueno, Sasuke e It… no importa. El caso es que todo está bien. Me alegra que haya sido de una forma tan pacífica._

 _Él detuvo su mano antes de que llevara otro vaso de sake a sus labios._

— _No tienes que hacer esto. — dijo con calma. Ella seguía evitando su mirada porque sabía que se quebraría._

— _Tengo edad suficiente para beber, Kakashi-sensei. — aclaró, zafándose de su agarre — Y lo hago porque quiero, no porque tengo que._

 _Le quedaban dos vasos más de sake en la botella, y sin saber cómo, él la tomó y vació el resto del contenido._

 _Sakura parpadeó varias veces viendo el envase frente a ella, y luego viéndolo a él, con su semblante siempre imperturbable y su máscara bien puesta en su lugar._

— _¿Cómo…?_

— _Vamos a dar un paseo. — sentenció, levantándose y dejándola sin opciones._

 _Ella estaba tras de él, concentrándose en caminar decentemente. Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos._

— _¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Sólo estamos caminando._

— _Tú no sólo caminas, Sensei._

— _Tú eres muy lista para tu edad, Sakura._

 _Ella se quedó callada, sin saber cómo tomar su comentario. Además, la fresca brisa nocturna estaba haciendo equipo con el alcohol para atrofiar sus sentidos._

* * *

 _No supo en qué momento, pero estaba ahora prendada del brazo de Kakashi, quien seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos._

 _Pero cuando Sakura fue consciente a dónde estaban llegando, se detuvo abruptamente._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó molesta, tambaleándose un poco._

 _Kakashi la sostuvo rápidamente._

— _Te ayudo a mantenerte en pie. — respondió tranquilamente._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero… — gruñó ella._

 _Él suspiró._

— _Aquí están las personas más importantes de mi vida. — comentó, viendo de modo ausente el paisaje que ofrecía el cementerio —O al menos, de lo que solía ser mi vida._

 _Sakura se quedó callada, dándole espacio para continuar._

— _Me quedé tan inmerso en el pasado y en mis viejos errores, que me ausenté demasiado del presente. — declaró con pesar — Al punto en el que no pude ver que había personas que se preocupaban por mí, y no pude evitar que cayeran en el mismo camino oscuro del que batallé tanto por salir._

— _Kakashi-sensei, eso no es-_

— _No te cierres, Sakura. — le interrumpió, dedicándole una de sus amables sonrisas — Eres tú quien siempre me recuerda que un Shinobi sigue siendo humano. Deberías recordártelo tú también._

— _Y-yo… no lo he olvidado, es sólo… —trató de hablar ella, apretando sus puños y temblando de pies a cabeza, tratando de no desbordarse — Tengo que poder. Tengo que poder, no puedo dejarme caer ahora._

— _Y podrás. — le dijo Kakashi, tomando su barbilla con una mano — Podrás, porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Tu no le temes a tus sentimientos, mientras que todos nosotros huimos de ellos._

— _No tienes que decir eso, Kakashi-sensei… — respondió ella, desviando la mirada al sentir una lágrima correr por su mejilla — Sé que yo no soy como ustedes. Por eso tengo que esforzarme más, por eso_ _ **tengo**_ _que poder, por eso…_

— _Yo nunca_ _ **pude**_ _llorar por mi padre. — le interrumpió._

 _Su mirada gris estaba llena sentimientos, y el nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable. Su respuesta inmediata fue abrazarlo, y enterrarse en su pecho._

— _Cuando me di cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con él, ya estaba demasiado jodido para poder sentirlo. — le explicó, recargando su mentón en su cabeza. Su pecho ahogó el sollozo de ella — Tú_ _ **puedes**_ _llorar, Sakura. La fortaleza no se mide en lágrimas._

 _Sin contenerse más, Sakura lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Lloraba como una niña pequeña, a grito abierto, moco suelto, y rostro deshecho._

 _Lloró porque ya no volvería a ver a su padre._

 _Lloró porque Kakashi sufría más de lo que ella creía._

 _Lloró porque Kakashi no podía._

 _Lloró porque ella si podía._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta y el corazón por haber recordado aquel doloroso día. Le costó varios parpadeos darse cuenta en dónde se encontraba.

Luego de la fatídica conversación que habían tenido ella y las chicas, como no había nada más que agregar que no fuera para hundirlas aún más, se retiraron cada una a sus habitaciones.

Nada más cerró la puerta y se desplomó en la cama, dándole vueltas a la situación actual en la que se encontraba la relación con su ex sensei. Había algo pasando ahí, pero todo había sido tan extraño, tan espontáneo… y al mismo tiempo tan natural y fluido, que se encontraba terriblemente conflictuada.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura se cayó de la cama de la impresión. Solía moverse mucho cuando estaba dormida, y generalmente terminaba en la orilla de la cama, a punto de caerse.

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede! — chilló molesta — ¿No sabes tocar?

— Es mi habitación, no veo la necesidad. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se quedó pensando en qué responderle, y estuvo a punto de darle una evasiva, pero la preocupación que trataban de esconder con indiferencia esos ojos grises la derritió, y no fue capaz de mentirle.

No _quería_ mentirle.

— Soñé con el día en el que murió papá. — susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Él se tensó visiblemente ante su honestidad, pero ella no se retiró — Yo sé que no lo recuerdas, pero nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi ese día. Así que gracias…

* * *

Habían permanecido en silencio por varios minutos, y él se sintió torpe por no saber qué decirle ni cómo actuar.

No era como cuando Kurenai se había soltado a llorar unas horas atrás en su hombro. Se podía ver la fuerza con la que Haruno estaba peleando por no derramar más lágrimas de las necesarias, y la profunda tristeza que realmente sentía por la pérdida de su padre. Parecía ser un tema del que no hablaba demasiado, pero no por gusto.

Algo debió haberle hecho encerrarse de aquel modo.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó, sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja.

Una sonrisa triste adornó sus esponjosos labios, y él quiso besar su tristeza lejos de ella.

— Realmente no fue nada dramático… tuvo un infarto cerebral cuando estaba dormido, y jamás despertó de nuevo. Yo estaba en una misión cuando ocurrió, y al regresar ya no estaba. Sólo así.

Kakashi sintió algo retorcerse dentro de él.

— Papá era un gran alfarero. Te regaló tu taza favorita en tu cumpleaños número 30. — comenzó a relatarle mientras caminaba hacia la ventana tras él, y se recargaba en el alféizar, aspirando a profundidad la fresca brisa nocturna — Mamá estaba tan molesta cuando todo sucedió… dijo que _no le interesaba un mundo donde Haruki no estuviera_ , y se fue de la aldea. — comentó riendo. Riendo sinceramente — Se la pasa viajando de pueblo en pueblo, y de vez en cuando me envía cartas para contarme cómo le ha ido. Y siempre despotrica contra él por haberla dejado sola. Y conmigo por parecerme a él… creo que por eso no pudo quedarse en Konoha.

— ¿De ahí sacaste el mal carácter? — preguntó, tratando de aligerar las cosas.

Él estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que pudiera hablar de eso con tanta calma, sobre todo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas y ella no se preocupó por limpiarlas. Simplemente estaba dejándose sentir esa tristeza, del mismo modo en que reía abiertamente con sus amigos.

— Creo que sí. — respondió divertida.

Un trueno lejano se escuchó, y Kakashi cerró las ventanas, empujándola a propósito de donde estaba.

Para su sorpresa ella no gruñó ni peleó, sólo se levantó y lo vio con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y una pequeña sombra rosada en las mejillas.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? — le preguntó.

Su aliento se atoró en la garganta, y tuvo que carraspear para recuperar su voz.

— Qué directa…

— ¡Serás idiota! — se quejó, dándole un golpe en el brazo — ¡Me refería a las 20 preguntas!

— ¿20 preguntas? — preguntó curioso, ignorando su bonito berrinche.

— Sí… cada uno de nosotros hace 20 preguntas, sobre lo que quiera conocer del otro. Y debes contestar honestamente, lo que digamos se queda entre nosotros.

Él de algún modo terminó aceptando, y ahora estaban sentados uno frente al otro en los sillones que había en la habitación, pegados a la ventana, con una pequeña mesa entre ellos y botellas de cerveza.

— Empezaré yo. — se apuntó rápidamente. Parecía emocionada — Humm… ¿Cuántas personas te han visto sin máscara?

— Mi padre, Jiraiya-sama y tú.

Honestamente no sabía quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido por la respuesta, pero ahora se sentía raro si llevaba la máscara cuando estaba a solas con ella.

— P-pero, pero… ¿y cuando tú…? Es decir-, tú y las chicas, y luego…

Él rio por su turbación, y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Si no están demasiado ebrias, las amarro a la cama y les vendo los ojos. No los necesitan para lo que haremos.

Siguió hambriento el movimiento de su pequeña lengua, cuando ella se relamió los labios, probablemente saboreando lo mismo que él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y supo que sería una larguísima noche…

— ¿Y en las mañanas? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Nunca me quedo.

Ella asintió ausentemente y le dio unos buenos tragos a su botella.

— Tomaré esas dos como preguntas. Te quedan 17.

— ¡Oye!

Él se encogió de hombros, inflexible.

— ¿Cómo era como Sensei?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de responder. Estaba claro que no esperaba esa pregunta. Él tampoco, pero necesitaba saber…

— Eras… estricto. Sádico, exigente, arrogante, intransigente, irresponsable, flojo… — él se habría ofendido, de no ser por la tímida sonrisa y la brillante mirada que ella tenía mientras respondía. El sonrojo en sus mejillas había decidido quedarse en su lugar inamovible — También eras fuerte. El más fuerte y cool de todos. Así te veíamos nosotros al menos, aunque Naruto y Sasuke lo negarán si les preguntas. — rio, guiñándole un ojo — También eras increíblemente amable y dulce, sobre todo cuando cometíamos errores o nos sentíamos cabizbajos.

No fue difícil adivinar a quién se refería con eso, y por enésima vez, se preguntó si tal vez, no lo habrían confundido con alguien más, puesto que la persona que todos decían conocer, para él era un completo desconocido…

Pero el cálido sentimiento que revoloteaba en su interior no podía mentirle.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — preguntó ella entusiasmada.

— ¿Mi color favorito? — preguntó curioso.

— Pues… no sé cómo decirlo. Pero creo que podría ser como algo así: conozco muchísimas, muchísimas cosas de _Kakashi-sensei_ , pero no tantas sobre Hatake. No te conozco como- c-como…

— Como hombre. — adivinó.

Ella sintió decidida, y _casi_ lo hace sonrojarse…

— Blanco. — respondió carraspeando — Me gusta el blanco.

Sus preciosos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y su pequeña boca formó una adorable "o" que él quiso comerse, y a la cual quería darle _algo_ para _comer_ también.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Haruno? — escupió sin darse cuenta.

— 22…

' _Mierdaa… le llevas 14 años, jodido enfermo'_ , gruñó en sus adentros, pero no pudo evitar que placenteros espasmos comenzaran a endurecerlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de una chica?

' _¡Kami-sama, se lo pregunte! ¡De verdad se lo pregunté!'_ , festejó victoriosa Sakura dentro de su cabeza.

Agradeció rápidamente al alcohol en su sangre, y concentró de nuevo su atención hacia él.

— Su olor. — respondió serio.

Vio sus ojos grises desviarse hacia abajo, y adivinó de inmediato a qué _olor_ se refería, poniéndose terriblemente caliente por la insinuación y por lo animal y salvaje que aquello era.

— ¿Habías llegado al orgasmo antes? — preguntó él, subiendo la temperatura un par de grados más.

— S-sólo en mis sueños húmedos… — respondió sin apenas pensarlo. Cubrió su boca con vergüenza luego de decirlo.

— ¿Tienes sueños húmedos conmigo? — volvió a preguntar, ignorando totalmente su turno. Sakura no tuvo fuerza de quejarse.

— Sí…

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes sueños húmedos conmigo, Haruno?

— Desde los 16 años…

Kakashi gruñó y se apretó su miembro por encima de la ropa, haciéndola gemir su nombre.

— Hata-ke… — susurró, mientras sus pequeñas manos se abrían erráticamente camino hacia su propia entrepierna.

Su verga creció complacida con el espectáculo.

— ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos con alguien más?

— Con nadie… sólo… contigo. — contestó con voz entre cortada, dedicándose caricias en los lugares que se sabía más sensibles.

Dos especialmente fuertes truenos hicieron vibrar la ventana de al lado de manera repentina, haciéndoles salir del trance donde parecían estar inmersos, como si hubieran reventado una burbuja. Los sonidos de la tormenta comenzaron a filtrarse y a hacer eco en el cuarto, y ellos se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares.

El yukata de Sakura se había aflojado, y se sostenía precariamente de un hombro.

Kakashi lo tenía casi completamente abierto, y ella no pudo ignorar la poderosa erección que se alzaba rígida entre sus piernas, y se encontró a sí misma acercándose lentamente, dominada por el fuerte calor que palpitaba desesperado desde su centro.

— ¿Por qué no había pasado nada entre nosotros antes? — demandó saber con una voz insoportablemente sensual, tomando sus muñecas para que sus manos no siguieran por donde iban. Ella se quedó hincada en su lugar entre las piernas abiertas de él.

— N-no lo sé… — respondió sincera — Muchas cosas pasaban en ese entonces. Y tu jamás fuiste alguien que dejara a otros acercarse. ¿Por qué me dejas ahora, si tú ya no me conoces? — le cuestionó desde el fondo de su alma.

Sabía que estando sobria jamás se habría atrevido a confrontar aquello.

* * *

— Porque eres Haruno. — susurró — _Sakura-chan_ era mi alumna, y habría estado muy mal de mi parte aprovecharme de ella, ¿no crees?

Vio su deliciosa piel erizarse conforme salían las palabras de su boca. No estaba respirando. Sus senos estaban sonrosados, sus pezones erectos, y debajo de ella pequeñas gotas de placer se desperdiciaban en el piso.

En un parpadeo, deshizo el precario nudo que aún sostenía la molesta tela de su yukata cubriendo su cuerpo de su vista, pateó la pequeña mesa entre los dos sillones, y la sentó de piernas abiertas en su lugar de nuevo.

— Pero sé lo realmente traviesa que _tú_ eres, Haruno…

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas. Kakashi asaltaba su cuello con labios, lengua y dientes por igual, disfrutando de sus gemidos y espasmos.

— Kakash-i-sen-sensei debió haberse aprovechado… — jadeó. Él estaba ocupado dándole una merecida y ruda atención oral a sus pezones, y sintió cómo se ensanchó más su verga al escuchar su voz cargada de lujuria.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — gruñó apretando su cintura con violencia — ¿Quieres que tu sensei se aproveche de ti?

— ¡ _Sí…_!Quiero que te aproveches de mí, Sensei… — gimió fuera de sí.

Kakashi iba dejando un reguero de mordidas y chupetones desde sus senos hacia abajo por su torso. Su piel era tan jodidamente suave que no podía evitarlo. _Necesitaba_ marcarla, era un sentimiento totalmente primitivo que jamás había sentido antes.

— Mierda… mira lo preparada que estás. — gruñó cuando llegó a su sexo — ¿Todo esto es para mí? — preguntó, mientras abría sus empapados labios con sus dedos, jugueteando con su endurecido clítoris.

— Sí...

— ¿Sí, _qué_? — le reprendió, metiendo de un brusco movimiento 2 de sus lagos dedos.

— ¡Sí, Sensei! — jadeó ella — Todo esto es para ti…

Kakashi no pudo más.

Tironeó de sus piernas, y anclándolas a sus hombros, se dispuso a devorar el delicioso fruto que Haruno estaba derramando.

— Coño, eres deliciosa… — gimió recuperando algo de aire.

Fue cuando penetró con su lengua esa caliente y apretada cavidad, que ella se corrió de la forma más exquisita… y él no derramó una sola gota de su placer.

Kakashi bajó sus piernas de sus hombros, y la besó para que probara de su propio néctar.

—Sakura… cama… _ahora_. — ordenó entre sus labios, cargándola desesperado.

La dejó caer en un ruido sordo al colchón, frotando en todo momento sus sexos.

— Kakashi-sensei… yo quiero… quiero… — rogó, atrapando entre sus manos su caliente miembro.

— ¿La quieres?

— Sí…

— ¿Cuánto la quieres?

Su respuesta fue una mirada traviesa, y relamiéndose los labios, ella se metió la punta de su verga a su boca, gimiendo totalmente extasiada.

— Abre bien. — ordenó, tomándole el mentón con una mano y enredando la otra a sus cabellos.

Ella obedeció sin objeciones.

— Así… _así…._ Así me gusta. — le felicitó por el increíble ritmo que ella misma había tomado — Mierda… en verdad mueres por ella, ¿verdad? Necesitas que te cojan bien duro.

— Necesito que _tú_ me cojas bien duro, _Sensei_ … — concedió ella, sacándose momentáneamente su imposiblemente larga longitud de la boca.

— ¿Realmente sabes lo que estás pidiendo? — Kakashi tenía ahora sus dos manos enredadas a su cabello rosado, disfrutando de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo — Pasarás varios días sin caminar, _Sakura-chan…_

Ella no perdía el ritmo e intercalaba sus mamadas con lamidas que iban desde la punta hasta sus bolas.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca, pero no podía detener esa maravillosa boca. De todos modos, sabía que en cuanto se viniera, ponerlo duro no sería un problema para ella.

— ¿Tan bien lo estoy haciendo, _Sensei_? — era una pregunta retórica. Sus ojos color menta brillaban orgullosos. Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo y le gustaba.

Kakashi le metió toda la verga a su boca y se corrió con fuerza, provocando que ella casi se atragantara.

— No está mal para ser tu primera vez. — le dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

La imagen de Haruno en 4, comiéndose su grueso pene, pasándose todo el semen que le había sacado, con sus mejillas ardiendo, era mucho más de lo que él o cualquier hombre podría soportar.

Por eso al sacársela de la boca, no se sorprendió de sentir que se endurecía nuevamente.

— Nada mal, sin duda… — dijo, pasando la pegajosa cabeza de su pene por sus maltratados que pezones.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, Tenten se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta el piso, llorando quedamente con la libertad de quien se sabe a solas.

Ella sí que lo había intentado, pero no había funcionado.

— Juro que será la última vez que lloraré. — se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de su lugar, soltando su cabello, se dirigió a ducha en su habitación. Abrió el agua caliente, y se metió bajo el cálido chorro, dejando que el agua se llevara los restos de su tristeza. Se tomó su tiempo para salir, pues quería descargar todo lo que tenía dentro. Lloró como una niña pequeña, haciéndose un ovillo bajo el agua.

No quería verlo y que doliese. No quería evitarlo con misiones largas y complicadas. No quería que él se alejara…

Una vez se calmó, cerró la llave, exprimió el exceso de agua de su cabello, sonó ruidosamente su congestionada nariz, y contempló su reflejo en el espejo por unos minutos.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y poquito hinchados, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rosas, su corazón roto, pero todo iba a estar bien.

Se obligó a sonreír y a tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por volver, y salió del baño.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó una conocida sombra en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— No _estoy_ llorando.

— ¿Por qué _llorabas_ …? — corrigió él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — se molestó ella. ¿Qué estaba pensando este hombre?

Se quedó callado por unos minutos, y ella se puso más furiosa.

— _Bien._ Quédate, me iré a dormir con los chicos abajo… — dijo, tomando su mochila y encaminándose a la puerta.

— No. — apareció el bloqueándole el paso — Nadie puede verte _así._

La castaña reparó en que sería sólo precariamente envuelta en una diminuta toalla que apenas cubría algo, e instintivamente se cubrió avergonzada.

— Sólo yo puedo verte así. — declaró posesivamente, tomando sus muñecas y apartándolas de su cuerpo, movimiento que hizo que la mojada prenda se deslizara un poquito más abajo, descubriendo el inicio de sus pezones.

— ¡T-T-Tú…! ¡¿Q-quién diablos te crees que eres diciendo eso de repente?! — vociferó ella — ¡Estás ebrio, lárgate de aquí!

Él la vio intensamente unos segundos, para luego soltarla tranquilamente.

— Sí, lo estoy un poco. Pero no deja de ser cierto. — afirmó, cruzándose de brazos — Ningún hombre puede verte así. No se contendrían. Yo tengo dificultades para hacerlo.

Ella se quedó de piedra… ¿Acaso él estaba insinuando…?

— ¿Qué…?

— Ese día no me dejaste ni respirar… _literalmente_. Te fuiste antes de que _pudiera_ hablar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora?

— Tú también me gustas. — declaró, acorralándola contra la pared mientras hablaba — Fuiste en un corto y apretado vestido a declararte, le diste su merecido a un idiota, y pude ver la ropa interior que tenías puesta mientras lo hacías…

Neji metió un dedo entre sus senos, y tomando la toalla, la bajó de un tirón, exponiéndola a su vista.

— ¿Y-yo, yo te gusto…? — balbuceó ella, mientras sus manos se movían solas y le abrían el yukata, tirándolo en un ruido sordo al suelo.

— Si hubieras escogido un lugar más privado, probablemente te habrías enterado en ese momento… — susurró lamiéndole el cuello y frotando su longitud contra su clítoris.

— ¿Qué tan ebrio estás? — preguntó ella burlonamente, mientras una lágrima de auténtica felicidad corría por su mejilla.

— Me lo recuerdas en la mañana. — contestó, entrando de una dura y profunda estocada en su interior.

* * *

— S-sensei… por favor… — suplicaba, tocándose a sí misma — N-necesito qu- _¡HMN!_

Kakashi la besó como un muerto de hambre, y reemplazó sus dedos por los propios, atendiéndola mientras su verga se preparaba para una muy, muy violenta penetración.

— Me estás volviendo loco…

Ella se movía, ensartándose en sus dedos. Sus manos estaban rompiendo las sábanas con la fuerza con que las apretaba.

— ¡Hatake! — gritó en un sonoro gemido, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Sakura tembló ante el peso de la mirada que él le estaba dedicando, y de ser posible, se habría sonrojado más.

Él retiró lentamente su mano.

— Y-yo… n-no sé qu-

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Haruno? — le detuvo furioso cuando comenzó a cerrar las piernas.

— Se m-me escapó… yo…

— ¿Quieres que te coja tu Sensei, pero no puedo hacerlo yo?

— Sí puedes… es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me dio pena! ¿Está bien? — sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y sus brazos alzados frente a ella.

— …jodidamente loco. — balbuceó, besándola con desespero, entremezclando el resto de sus esencias que aún quedaban entre sus bocas.

Ella le regresó el beso con la misma furia, deslizando una de sus manos hacia abajo, comenzando a masturbarlo.

— Es tan grande… — jadeaba — Me vas a partir en dos, _Hatake._

— Es la idea, _Haruno._ — tomando su nuevamente sólida longitud, y luego de un par de caricias a su clítoris con su punta, se metió de lleno en ella, sintiendo su caliente carne amoldándose a su tamaño y forma.

Ella gimió sonoramente, viniéndose en ese instante.

— Así… disfrútalo. Apenas estamos empezando. — le susurraba al oído.

— M-más te v-vale… — respondió como pudo ella, con una sonrisa totalmente traviesa.

Él se hincó en la cama, y subiendo sus piernas a los hombros, comenzó a penetrarla con un ritmo brutal, haciéndola gritar escandalosamente.

— Estás tan caliente y estrecha. — la nalgueó — _Necesito_ meterte hasta mis bolas dentro de ti.

Sakura rasguñaba furiosamente sus brazos, que sostenían sus caderas, mostrándole lo absolutamente dispuesta que ella estaría a eso, haciéndolo sonreír con malicia.

A decir verdad, jamás se había permitido a sí mismo dejarse llevar por completo en el acto. Siempre se mantenía en la postura dominante, pero sólo para tener el control. Kakashi, de verdad, era un hombre oscuro, y sabía que cualquier chica se asustaría si supiera lo que realmente quería hacer…

Pero tenía una corazonada de que Haruno era precisamente, distinta de las demás. Ese brillo en su mirada sólo podría reconocerlo otro enfermo sexual, y cuando ella utilizó su fuerza para voltearlo contra el colchón (sin sacárselo de adentro), decidió soltar las riendas.

* * *

— No podía dormir. — dijo Hinata, sentada en una barra de las cocinas que estaba completamente a oscuras, con una taza de té de frutos rojos en sus manos — Sabía que me encontrarías aquí.

Levantó otra taza y se la ofreció a un sonrojado Kiba, cuya nariz se movía como la de un perrito olfateando la infusión.

— ¿En verdad crees que soy la chica más linda de la habitación? — preguntó ella, sonrojándose y eludiendo su mirada.

Él tenía la guardia baja, por lo que escupió el sorbo que apenas había dado, haciéndola reír.

— No creo que seas la chica más linda de la habitación, Hinata. — dijo él, serio.

— Oh…

— Pienso que eres la chica más preciosa de la aldea… De todas las aldeas a las que hemos ido alguna vez. — afirmó, viéndola con gesto serio — Eres jodidamente hermosa.

A ella se le cayó la taza mientras su pulso se disparaba al sentir las enormes y cálidas manos del tosco Inuzuka tomando su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que venía, pero se sorprendió al sentir un beso en su frente…

— Pero no puedo decir esas cosas y hacer que te sonrojes así, y me provoque ganas de…. — gruñó, enterrando las manos en su cadera — No sabes lo que me haces. No tienes una puta idea de lo que haces conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no me enseñas…? — preguntó ella, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello, inclinándose a propósito hacia él.

Él tembló visiblemente, y sus pupilas normalmente verticales, se abrieron oscurecidas por el deseo.

— No juegues así, Hinata… — le advirtió — No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta controlarme.

— Pero nadie está jugando.

Kiba se mantuvo callado, viéndola fijamente. Hinata tenía las mejillas ardiendo, pero su mirada no mostraba duda alguna de lo que estaba pidiendo.

— Quiero… — susurró Kiba, apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir lo dolorosamente duro que estaba — Mierda, no sabes cuánto lo quiero, pero tu padre…

— ¿M-mi padre…? — balbuceó ella aturdida.

— Yo no quiero esto para una noche, Hinata. Te necesito conmigo. Todos los días. Quiero _estar_ contigo… — suspiró — Pero fue demasiado determinante en lo que él quiere para ti.

Se llevó su calor con él cuando se alejó un paso, y Hinata pronto se sintió desprotegida.

— Creo que las cosas que pasen entre nosotros nos conciernen a ti y a mí. No a él. — sentenció ella sorpresivamente — Él puede tener sus propias opiniones sobre lo que debería o no hacer, y yo tengo las mías. Y lo siento si diferimos y eso le causa un problema.

Se acercó el paso que Kiba había dado hacia atrás, pero cuando lo dio el volvió a retroceder.

— No quiero interferir ni causarte problemas con tu familia.

— Los causarían ellos en dado caso, no tú. — se acercó otro paso.

— No valgo la pena. — retrocedió.

— Eso lo decido yo. — otro paso.

— Hinata…

— Kiba-kun… — _gimió_ ella.

Ahí el precario control del Inuzuka se quebró, y gruñendo como animal en celo, la tomó en sus manos.

* * *

Mierda, esta chica era algo más…

Parecía ser _ella_ quien se lo estaba cogiendo _a él_ … ensartándose a su propio ritmo, controlando la cantidad de longitud que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sus senos rebotando en cada movimiento y sus manos estirándole del cabello, demandando atención oral para sus pezones.

Kakashi tuvo que controlarse para no venirse.

* * *

— ¡Gaara-sama! — pegó un brinquito Matsuri.

Había decidido salir a caminar, y encontró en la parte trasera del hotel un bonito lago. En Suna no había cuerpos de agua, por lo que ella disfrutaba siempre que podía cuando se topaban con uno. Se había sentado en la orilla y tenía sus pies remojándose. Había pececitos Koi que le hacían cosquillas, y el agua era cristalina y calma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el, sentándose a su lado.

— N-no podía dormir. — admitió avergonzada — ¿Y usted?

— Igual.

— Ya veo…

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos remojando sus pies, y dejando que los peces les hicieran cosquillas, mientras el viento soplaba y los bambúes chocaban entre sí, creando un ambiente de lo más pacífico. Matsuri volteó a ver a Gaara, y lo encontró disfrutando de ese momento. Con los ojos cerrados y una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — se asustó ella.

— Hay algo que quieres decirme. ¿Qué es?

Él siempre podía leerla, y ella jamás entendía cómo lo hacía.

— B-b-bueno, verá… — su corazón lo tenía en la garganta, y su respiración automática se había desactivado — E-Es sobre usted…

Gaara por fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Por mí? — la encaró.

— Sí… verá… lo que pasa es-, es que- para mí usted es… usted me g-g-gusta. ¡Usted me gusta mucho, Gaara-sama!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente.

— Ya veo…

Los dos desviaron la mirada, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar. Tenían sus manos a medio centímetro de distancia, y fue Gaara quien hizo el contacto.

— Yo no sé de estas cosas, Matsuri. — confesó — Pero te invité este fin de semana porque te gusta el agua, y porque se sentiría extraño no tenerte cerca por dos días.

— Me hizo muy feliz al invitarme. — afianzó ella el agarré de sus manos.

— No tienes que hablarme de usted.

— ¡No me puede pedir eso! Ustedes nuestro honorable Kazekage, no puedo ser irrespetuosa.

— No lo eres. Sólo estás saliendo conmigo.

Matsuri sintió que, si Gaara soltaba su mano, probablemente se iría flotando hasta el espacio. No sabía que decir, qué hacer ni cuál era su nombre. Su corazón apenas cabía dentro de su pecho, y se sentía totalmente sofocada por el calor de su sonrojado rostro.

Salió de su ensoñación con la risa suave de Gaara.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí, lo siento… Gaara-kun.

Esta vez fue turno del pelirrojo de encenderse, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la jaló para depositar un muy suave beso en sus labios. Al separarse, dejaron que un cálido silencio, adornado de la música de los bambúes los envolviera y les meciera su revolucionado corazón.

* * *

La tenía en 4 patas, nalgueándole su exquisito culo y metiéndole 4 dedos en la vagina. Su blanca piel rápidamente apareció marcas rojas en ella.

— Realmente te gusta esto, ¿verdad? — le preguntó, jalándola con violencia del cabello para hincarla en el colchón, mordiéndole el área que conectaba su hombro con su cuello, sacándole sangre.

Ella gritó y tomó desesperada su hinchado pene, que se encontraba frotándose contra su entrada, y se lo introdujo sin cuidado dentro de ella.

— Me encanta. — ronroneó, regresando a su posición original y moviéndose débilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Kakashi se apiadó de ella, y acomodándola en un mejor ángulo, marcó el ritmo perfecto para llevarla al orgasmo.

* * *

Shizune se vino con un sonoro gemido de placer, desplomándose en el pecho de Genma, luego de haberle cabalgado como una ninfómana.

— Wow… — suspiro Genma con una sonrisa extasiada en los labios.

— También para ti. — contestó Shizune.

Genma comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de ella, pero se puso rígida al instante.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el contrariado.

— No pasa nada.

Ella se bajó de encima de él, y se acomodó a cierta distancia del castaño. Él quiso acercarse, pero su actitud lo mantuvo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué hice? — insistió él.

Ella se recostó boca arriba y dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Olvidarás esto mañana? — preguntó suavemente. Él casi no lo registra.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Porque eso haces. Tú mismo me lo has contado... Yo no quería ser una de esas chicas.

Genma se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, y de pronto, se giró y acorraló a Shizune bajo su cuerpo.

— Tú eres mi mejor amiga. — declaró él, acariciando su rostro — Contigo puedo de hecho, _hablar_. No sólo coger. Y es increíble. Eres increíble.

— ¿Lo soy?

Él sonrió y la besó larga y suavemente.

* * *

¿En qué momento se habían levantado de la cama?

Sakura no lo sabía, pero el frío vidrio de la ventana funcionaba como el bálsamo perfecto para calmar el escozor de sus senos. Volteó su rostro para jalar a Kakashi del cabello y encontrar sus labios en un errático beso, mientras él levantaba una de sus piernas para penetrarla más profundo.

* * *

Temari se removió adormilada en la cama cuando sintió el peso de Shikamaru hundirse en el colchón.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido?

— Todos huyeron a la media hora, algo así.

—Se tardaron.

— Sí, algo.

Shikamaru la abrazó por la cintura, y se acomodó para dormir.

— Shika… ¿por qué escondemos nuestra relación?

— No la escondemos. Sólo no hay necesidad de exponerlo. Las personas opinan, se meten… es muy problemático.

Ella rio y se acurrucó más hacia él.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Él asintió y depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

— Te amo, descansa.

Los dos se tensaron inmediatamente.

— ¿Acaso tú…?

— No. No lo sé. — contestó evasivo y sonrojado. Temari podía sentir el calor de su rostro.

— Menos mal. Si yo te decía que Te amo primero, habría sido muy vergonzoso para ti. — le molestó ella, girándose hacia él y besándolo sorpresivamente.

* * *

¡Por Kami-sama!

Siempre había soñado con esto: Kakashi llegando a su oficina, luego de un largo día. Se bajaba su máscara, le arrancaba la ropa, y sentándola en su escritorio, se la cogería bien duro, moviendo el mueble con sus duras embestidas, dejando un total desastre a su alrededor.

Por eso no dudó dos veces cuando ella los movió hasta la pobre y ya casi deshecha mesa afuera del baño.

* * *

Sai sorprendió a Ino en el elevador, cuando se dirigía abajo para buscarlo.

Había tratado de contener sus ganas ella sola, pero la calentura no se le bajaba. Probablemente se debiera al alcohol también, pero traía impulso extra debido a la conversación que había tenido con las chicas. Ella no esperaría a que él considerara cuándo era un momento adecuando para dejarse llevar.

Lo quería. Ya. E iría por él.

— Ino…

— ¿Sai?

— ¿Viniste a buscarme? — entró al elevador sonriendo.

— P-pues, sí. Si venía a buscarte…

Estaba jodidamente nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder, y le estaba rehuyendo la mirada.

— ¿C-cómo les fue? — cambió el tema.

— Bien. Itachi y yo jugamos con los clones un rato. Luego tuvimos que llevar a Gai-sensei y Lee a sus habitaciones porque no dejaban de pelear y estaban a punto de deshacer todo el lugar.

— ¿Los clones? — preguntó contrariada.

— Sí. Todos se fueron a buscar a las chicas.

— Oh… ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Ya veo.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de que todos hubieran ido a buscar a las chicas, pero él decidiera quedarse a jugar la lastimó.

— Quise venir antes por ti, pero nos aseguramos de que Kakashi-senpai fuera con Sakura-chan.

La rubia se sorprendió por lo fácil que fue para él leer sus pensamientos.

— Y-yo no…

Había levantado su mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, pero Sai atrapó su muñeca en el acto.

— ¿Te estuviste divirtiendo sin mí? — preguntó en un tono oscuro, lamiendo sus dedos.

— Tal vez…

— De haberlo sabido, los habría dejado para irme contigo…

* * *

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que ella se había venido. Sobre todo, porque su ritmo jamás disminuyó, a menos que los cambiara de posición o de lugar.

Pero su liberación ya estaba llegando.

— Me voy a correr adentro de ti, Haruno.

— E-eso suena como aviso, n-no como- pregunt- ¡ahh!

Entre cada orgasmo y posición nuevas, Kakashi le había dedicado cálidos y gentiles lengüetazos a su sexo, para no lastimarla por la intensa fricción de sus cuerpos. Pero ya estaba en el límite.

La sentó en la cabecera de uno de los sillones bajos que había ahí. Estaba a la altura perfecta para poner penetrarla, y luego de un acalorado e íntimo beso, la empujó con violencia hacia atrás, anclando sus antebrazos a la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

— Quédate ahí. — ordenó cuando ella intentó levantarse. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, pero luego de la primera estocada se dejó caer gustosa.

Kakashi no tardó demasiado en venirse, y al hacerlo, se metió lo más dentro que pudo en su interior, para llenarla totalmente de él.

— Eres toda mía, Haruno… — gruñó, enterrándole los dedos en sus ya marcados muslos — Toda mía.

— S-sí… — lloró ella con su último aliento. Se veía totalmente exhausta.

Él la levantó, sin salirse aún de su interior, y recargó su pequeño cuerpo contra sí, abrazándola y besando su cabeza, su sudorosa frente, sus mejillas, sus labios… todo su rostro. Ella suspiró y lo abrazó de la cintura, besando débilmente su arañado pecho.

Al tomar sus manos para besarlas, Kakashi olió la sangre que había bajo sus uñas y sonrió, mientras besaba sus palmas. Se salió de ella, y abrazándola de la cintura, la cargó para moverlos a la destrozada cama.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola!

Sí, aquí sigo, espero ustedes sigan ahí también.

No, no abandoné la historia... lamento la espera.

Este año no parece ser el mío, realmente, tenía ya la mitad de este capítulo escrito, perdí mis archivos, perdí la inspiración que tenía cuando empecé, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas pérdidas llevo... pero no hay que contar historias tristes.

¡Dsifruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **¿Malentendido?**

* * *

Kakashi no era un tipo vanidoso. De verdad. Desde que era un niño las personas no encontraban palabras suficientes para elogiarlo y admirarlo, pero a él le traía sin cuidado, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Encontraba molestas las hordas de chicas que trataban de seguirlo en la academia (a las cuales siempre despistaba con un rápido clon de sombras). Eran demasiado ruidosas, y él estaba demasiado jodido como para aprovechar su popularidad.

No fue hasta que entró en ANBU, donde las misiones se hicieron cada vez más complejas y retorcidas, que descubrió una de las armas más poderosas contra cualquier Shinobi: el placer sexual. O la falta de él, según fuera el caso. Resultó ser igual de habilidoso en este ámbito como en todos los otros, y su respeto creció exponencialmente debido a ello. Era bastante útil incluso fuera del campo, cuando su vida no pendía peligro. Le facilitaba bastante las terribles tareas cotidianas de las cuales prefería pasar.

Era curioso que jamás se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo _mucho_ que disfrutaba tener el control sobre _todas las cosas_ … hasta que llegó Haruno. Esa maldita mujer de cabello extraño, de ojos todavía más extraños, que tenía el culo delicioso y la mente igual de sucia que la suya.

Era simplemente imposible para ella atender órdenes, ¿verdad? Debió ser un dolor de huevos cuando fue su alumna…

— No. No me importa. — gruñó, sentándose frustrado en el suelo.

— Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de importarte? — le contestó sarcásticamente.

— Exactamente, ¿ _por qué_?

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que regresaron de las aguas termales.

Todavía tenía que permanecer en observación por unos días más, pero le permitían salir a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama y sus ex mocosos. Incluyéndola a ella…

La estrategia con la que se movía, lo impecable que era su manejo de chakra, lo certero de sus golpes, la determinación de su mirada… se notaba que esa discípula de uno de los 3 Sanin. Cada movimiento estaba perfectamente calculado y tenía una razón de ser. Sí, era posible que del equipo 7, fuera la de "nivel más bajo", pero él creía que era bastante subjetivo. Cada persona tenía cualidades distintas, y comparar una con otra no le hacía sentido. Lo letal de Haruno era su exactitud y su cerebro. Kakashi sabía que podría hacer sudar a cualquier Nara. Para provenir de una familia de civiles, era asombroso ver hasta dónde había llegado por puro esfuerzo y voluntad…

Cuando regresaron al hospital, no le dio tiempo ni de respirar una vez que se quedaron solos en la habitación.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Jiraiya-sama e Itachi salieron de la habitación, rumbo a la oficina de la Godaime._

 _Naruto se marchó a una misión temprano por la mañana, de modo que Sai y Sasuke fueron los desgraciados de llevar a cabo el entrenamiento de esos días. Haruno los estaba atendiendo a ellos en ese momento, por lo que él se encontraba sólo en su habitación, con una durísima erección palpitando dentro de sus pantalones._

 _Mierda, de sólo pensar en ella destrozando el campo entero… sus bolas estaban por reventar de puro gusto._

 _Ella entró justo cuando él sucumbió a sus necesidades físicas._

 _Kakashi pudo ver claramente cómo gradualmente sus pupilas se dilataron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus pezones se tensaron. Se quedó de pie unos minutos en la entrada, todavía sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta. Sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, dio el último paso que la mantenía aún fuera, y cerró tras de sí, colocando el seguro._

 _No pudo esperar a que terminara de escucharse el "click" de seguridad que los resguardaría hasta que él decidiera terminar con lo que necesitaba hacerle. Se abalanzó contra ella, y tomándola de la nuca, violó su boca del modo en que fantaseó hacerlo durante todo el entrenamiento. De no haber tenido compañía esa mañana, estaba seguro de que él y sus clones se habrían dado un festín con ella…_

 _Haruno parecía estar más o menos en las mismas, ya que no perdió el tiempo y se acorraló a si misma contra la pared, llevándoselo consigo. Sus pequeñas manos jalaron de su cabello con fuerza, llevándolo al límite donde el dolor y placer parecen ser uno mismo, y terminó de romper su desgarrada y totalmente innecesaria carga de ropa._

 _A su vez, Kakashi la cargó para compensar la diferencia de estatura, subiendo su rodilla por entre sus piernas, sintiendo lo increíblemente caliente y húmeda que ya estaba. Ella soltó un gemido de protesta cuando se separó de su boca._

— _¿En serio, Haruno? — le cuestionó, frotándola contra su rodilla y succionando con fuerza la sensible piel debajo de su oreja — No me digas que te pusiste caliente en el entrenamiento._

— _Hiciste demasiados clones… — gimió ella, dejándose maltratar._

 _Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kakashi._

— _Tan traviesa... — le reprendió en un profundo y sensual ronroneo, bajando en un camino húmedo de lengüetazos y besos hasta sus tiesos pezones, rompiendo su ropa del modo en que ella hizo con la suya._

 _No fue una sorpresa que se encontraran todavía muy sensibles y marcados por el rudo trato que les dio unos días atrás, y disfrutó de los espasmos que su pequeño y febril cuerpo emitía cuando su lengua los delineaba con desesperante parsimonia._

 _Haruno gemía su nombre tanto para alabar como para maldecir su habilidad. La humedad de su entrepierna comenzaba a traspasar sus pantalones, y estaba tan caliente que sabía que, si él seguía por ahí, su primer orgasmo llegaría. Pero no todavía…_

 _Quiso torturarla un poquito más._

 _Se alejó de ella sin previo aviso, divirtiéndose con la furia asesina que apareció en sus orbes color menta, y_ _ **realmente disfrutó**_ _la metamorfosis que sufrió su rostro cuando él hizo de la forma más pausada permitida, los sellos correspondientes para crear un clon._

 _Sintió un dulce golpe en la nariz de pronto, y su verga se hinchó con orgullo masculino mientras saboreaba el delicioso fruto que goteaba sin control entre las piernas de la pelirosa. Una sonrisa presumida se compuso en su rostro cuando sus preciosas piernas se vencieron con su peso, y avanzó sin prisa hacia donde se encontraba su tembloroso y absolutamente excitado cuerpo en el piso._

 _Coordinadamente, los dos Kakashi se sacaron la tiesa erección de los pantalones, y comenzaron a masturbarse a un suspiro de su cara. Haruno gimió con fuerza mientras se tocaba por encima de sus apretados shorts, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Kakashi se introdujo sin delicadeza hasta su garganta, marcando un ritmo brutal._

 _Se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, pero su clon no le dio tiempo de respirar a la pobre chica, puesto que tomó su turno e imitó al primero._

 _Aunque no tuvieron tanto control sobre sí mismos esta vez cuando escucharon sus sonoros quejidos y gemidos ahogados, indicándoles su primer orgasmo… Se corrieron con fuerza dentro y fuera de ella, salpicándole su precioso rostro con espesos chorros de caliente semen que gotearon hasta sus sonrosados senos._

 _Tomándola del cabello, el clon de Kakashi sacó su miembro de su interior, y gruñó gustoso al ver su pequeña boca goteando con su esencia._

— _Eres una sucia, Haruno. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? — le susurró al oído._

— _Antes que nada, deberíamos limpiarla, ¿no? — comentó el Kakashi original, alzándola con facilidad, cargándola en su hombro y dándole una sonora nalgada._

* * *

 _Su clítoris estaba totalmente endurecido, sus labios inferiores resbaladizos por todo el exquisito jugo que estaba soltando, y podía sentir la caliente carne de su vagina palpitar, tratando de aferrarse a su lengua, pero pidiendo por algo mucho más rígido y ancho._

 _La habían sentado en el banco de mosaicos en la ducha._

 _El clon estaba dando buena cuenta de su sexo mientras que el original disfrutaba de sus pezones y su cuello, susurrándole todo tipo de obscenidades al oído. El agua caliente caía sobre ellos, y por fuera sólo se veía una borrosa y extraña figura._

 _Era increíble la facilidad con la que se endureció nuevamente, y la necesidad por llenarla estaba comenzando a ser demasiada. Quería disfrutarlo y llevarla lo más cerca que pudiera al borde, pero Haruno no era tan paciente._

 _(_ _ **Gracias a Kami-sama**_ _)_

 _Jaloneó con fuerza del cabello al clon para unir sus bocas en un ardiente beso que lo mareó._

— _Deshazlo. — le ordenó al Kakashi a su espalda._

 _Kakashi acató la orden sin chistar, sintiéndose cachondo por el tono autoritario._

 _Deshizo el jutsu, y sin haber asimilado aún la fuerte sensación que asaltó su cuerpo al sentir el placer de su clon mezclado con el suyo, ella ya se había girado y se había ensartado bien adentro su verga._

— _Mierda, Haruno… — gimió sin poder controlarlo._

 _Ella pareció disfrutarlo, puesto que le dio una corta pero rápida secuencia de sentones que casi lo hace terminar._

— _¿Te gusta? — preguntó atrevida, rozando sus pezones contra su pecho._

— _Sí, ¿por qué jodidos te detienes? — gruñó en protesta._

 _Haruno sonrió sintiéndose poderosa, y luego de corto pero intenso beso, continuó con su danza._

 _Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo..._

 _Primero rápido y tosco, después lento y terminando en movimientos circulares._

 _Era increíble que hubiera perdido su virginidad sólo hace unos días… Gemía delicioso, su interior estaba ardiendo en llamas, apretando su verga, amoldándose a_ _ **su**_ _tamaño y forma. Sus labios gritaban_ _ **su**_ _nombre y sus manos rasguñaban su pecho, sus brazos, jalaban su cabello._

 _En algún punto ella se volteó, dándole la espalda, y se divirtió moviéndole el culo en un sucio baile erótico mientras se ensartaba a un ritmo insoportablemente lento._

 _Kakashi lo soportó y disfrutó todo lo que pudo, hasta que los últimos retazos de control se le fueron de las manos…._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Haruno se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeleo. Había estado especialmente ocupada porque ella y su rubia amiga estaban por fundar un hospital/albergue para niños huérfanos, según había investigado._

 _Sus ojos se veían cansados, se distraía en los entrenamientos y su humor estaba más voluble que de costumbre._

 _Tanto sus amigos como la Godaime le instaban a descansar, como cualquier persona haría… pero Kakashi, con lo poco que tenía de convivir con ella, podía decir con toda seguridad que la conocía mejor que eso…_

 _Es por eso por lo que aguardó pacientemente a que la llamada sumamente importante que ella estaba esperando del hombre que estaba construyendo el edificio, alumbrara la pantalla de su teléfono._

— _¿Hola? — escuchó su vocecilla — Buen día Señor Han… Bien, ¿y usted?... Me da gusto._

 _Ella se había levantado del escritorio y se puso a caminar en círculos en su oficina. Era una costumbre que tenía. Kakashi tuvo que esperar otro poco para poder entrar por la ventana._

— _Sí, lo vimos ayer y está increíble. Sólo quería preguntarle sobre unas dudas con los baños de la segunda planta. Vimos que había un-¡ah…! — ahogó si gritito de sorpresa._

 _Sus ojos lanzaban kunais cuando volteó a verlo, pero sus mejillas la delataron._

— _D-disculpe, Señor Han, me ha asustado… un gato. — apuró a mentir — Sí, se coló a mi oficina sin que me diera cuenta… — rio nerviosa, luego de ver la nota de Kakashi que decía "Silencio"._

 _Se pegó completamente a su espalda, conectando su culo con la erección que estaba endureciéndose entre sus piernas._

— _Sí, nos gustaría que fuera de un color brillante, pero suave para los niños… ¿Tal vez verde claro? — comentaba por teléfono, dejándose llevar._

 _Kakashi fue desabotonando de abajo hacia arriba su bata blanca, mientras lamía y mordía la parte de su cuello que tenía libre. Al llegar a la parte superior, apenas rozó sus pezones con caricias suaves, buscando endurecerlos. Cuando pudo sentirlos por encima de la ropa, desabrochó sólo la parte superior de su vestido, lo suficiente para que se asomaran sus senos._

 _Disfrutó la sensación que provocaba el suave encaje con el que estaba confeccionado su sostén blanco al pasar sus dedos, y le apretó con rudeza cuando bajó la tela que los cubría, mostrándole su aprobación._

 _Ella tuvo dificultades para hablar con claridad cuando él hizo esto, pero logró componerse._

 _La verga de Kakashi seguía creciendo y solidificándose._

 _Procedió entonces a empujarla lentamente hacia adelante, hasta que quedó alineada con su escritorio en un ángulo de 90 grados. Levantó su bata blanca, haciendo un perfecto doblez a la altura de su cintura. Repitió lo mismo con su vestido rojo._

 _Se hincó, llevándose consigo sus shorts negros al bajar, y le dio un lengüetazo ansioso al ver lo húmedos que se encontraban sus labios inferiores. Le mordió una nalga para ahogar un gruñido._

 _Una vez que la probaba, era difícil para él dejarla… Muy difícil._

 _Para controlarse, metió una mano en su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras con su lengua, jugueteaba con el tieso clítoris de ella._

— _¡Espere…! — gritó ella, poniendo la llamada en silencio. Justo cuando dejó escapar un desesperado gemido, él se retiró… — ¿Por qu-?_

— _Nadie te dio permiso para hacer eso. — le reprendió, dándole una sonora nalgada que la hizo voltearse — Regresa a lo que estabas._

 _Ella ahogó una maldición y otro gemido, y regresó a su llamada._

— _Disculpe, ¿en qué estábamos…?_

 _Kakashi la compensó metiéndole dos dedos y comiéndole el clítoris como muerto de hambre hasta llevarla al borde del orgasmo. Cuando sintió sus paredes palpitar con desespero, se detuvo. Ella se ferró con su mano libre al escritorio, y rompió el pedazo que estaba sosteniendo._

 _Estaba lista._

 _Kakashi se levantó sin apuro alguno._

 _Bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su verga. Estaba hinchada y dura como una roca, justo como a ella le encantaba. Se colocó en posición, se lubricó con sus jugos, pasó la cabeza de su pene por su clítoris, y la penetró como si quisiera partirla en dos._

— _¡Sí…! — gritó, sin querer — ¡Sí, hablamos después! — dijo, colgando de inmediato y destrozando el teléfono con su mano sólo por si acaso — Mierda, sí, sí, ¡sí! — gemía._

 _Todas estaban en la hora de comida, por lo que podían darse el lujo de ser ruidosos si eso querían._

 _Y joder, Kakashi quería romper el puto escritorio con ella…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¡Estás loco! — le empujó ella sin mucha fuerza._

 _Kakashi la tenía acorralada contra el tronco del altísimo árbol en donde estaban._

— _Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación, Haruno. — le susurró al oído, tomando su mano y metiéndola en sus pantalones, para que entendiera lo duro que estaba — Eres una chica lista, sabes qué pasará si no atiendo este asunto._

— _Podrás vivir con ello… — contestó ella, comenzando a masturbarlo "en contra" de su voluntad._

— _No, realmente creo que podría_ _ **morir**_ _. — dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutándolo._

 _Haruno bajó su máscara con su mano libre, y mordió con fuerza su mandíbula, para después dejar un reguero de besos húmedos y chupetazos por su cuello._

— _Joder… déjame, déjame… —gimió, volteándola agresivamente de modo que quedara de espaldas hacia él. Bajó su short desesperado, sacó su hinchada verga de sus pantalones y la penetró con violencia, tapándole la boca._

 _Los senos de Haruno estaban apretados contra el duro tronco, y supo que le gustó el rudo trato por lo increíblemente bien lubricada que estaba, y por los espasmos que asaltaban sus paredes vaginales… no tardó demasiado en correrse, pero Kakashi siguió embistiéndola para alargar el avasallante orgasmo, hasta que él llegó al suyo propio._

 _Había sido demasiado intenso._

 _Sentía todavía el fuerte cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, perdiéndose en la punta de sus dedos. No quiso salirse de su interior._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Haruno salió del cuarto de baño, portando únicamente una camisa negra de Kakashi que le quedaba más bien como vestido. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas camisas se había llevado, ya que de algún modo siempre terminaba rompiéndole la ropa._

— _¿Saldrás así? — le cuestionó. La sola imagen lo ponía cachondo. No quería que nadie la viera._

 _Las otras veces era de noche y se iba directo a su casa, pero aún tenía cosas por hacer._

— _¿Tengo otra opción? — contra atacó ella, señalando los retazos de su vestido rojo — Ya casi es hora de salida, no habrá demasiada gente._

— _¿No crees que lo sabrán si te ven?_

 _Ella se quedó callada por unos minutos, viéndolo fijamente._

— _¿Lo sabrán? — preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa preciosa._

 _Kakashi sintió que de pronto se habían llevado todo el aire de la habitación._

— _¿Te molestaría? — habló ella de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado callado?_

 _¿Cómo es que ella estaba ahora parada entre sus piernas, con las manos entrelazadas tras su cuello?_

— _**Ellas**_ _podrían molestarse. — dijo él, molestándola. Haruno era una celosa._

— _¿Y luego? — ladró, cruzándose de brazos._

— _No, nada. — rio._

— _Te odio._

— _Sí, sí._

 _Su ceño fruncido se suavizó, y se acercó a besarlo sorpresivamente._

 _Ellos no se besaban, a menos que fueran a hacerlo. Pero acababan justo de terminar con ello… ¿Ella quería otra ronda?_

 _No parecía, sólo estaba disfrutando de sus labios, y pese a que el olor dulce de su núcleo le llegó a la nariz, parecía ser más por felicidad que por excitación._

 _Algo cosquilleó en su pecho, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba abrazándola por la cintura, entregándose enteramente al acto_ _ **no sexual**_ _._

 _Y de paso toqueteó su trasero. Sólo un pequeño apretón que a ella la hizo sonreír contra sus labios._

— _Debo irme. — anunció, separándose de él._

— _Hm._

 _Aún seguía perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero se sintió todavía más conmocionado cuando ella se alejó, llevándose su calor, y sus brazos la jalaron nuevamente de regreso sin que él mandara la orden de hacerlo._

 _Se dio cuenta que quería permanecer así unos minutos más._

 _Pero no dijo nada. No hubo necesidad. Ella sonrió radiante y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo._

— _¿5 minutos? — pidió, haciéndolo sonreír._

 _La volteó y la acorraló con su cuerpo en la cama, subiendo su camisa._

— _Es suficiente._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Así habían pasado sus días.

Todo el desorden en su cabeza, todas las dudas sobre el pasado, todas las preguntas que lo atormentaban, todo el dolor que lo atosigaba… parecía ser un mundo lejano del cual no se sentía parte ya. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal estar en el hospital, tener a Haruno revoloteando a su alrededor, cenar con los mocosos en su habitación o en los campos de entrenamiento cuando terminaban muy tarde…

En ningún momento habían hablado sobre…. "la situación" en la que se encontraban, y honestamente, no lo había visto necesario.

Pero después _eso_ pasó.

— ¿Por qué no lo aclaras? — le cuestionó — Si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, no estarías así.

— No hay nada que aclarar. — dijo obstinadamente.

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué jodidos estamos teniendo esta conversación? — se quejó frustrada.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio varios minutos, observando el atardecer.

— Lamento no haber venido antes… todo ha sido, raro. No siento que haya pasado el tiempo desde que desperté.

Gruñó al sentir una punzada de dolor en el abdomen, indicándole que su último clon había sido neutralizado y que era hora de regresar al campo de entrenamiento.

— Me han leído la mente. — rio ella. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada plana — No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es qué diablos estás haciendo.

— Debo regresar.

Ella bufó.

— _Deberías_ dejar de ser un idiota. Sabes que ella _te quiere_ , ¡no me mires así! Lo hace, te quiere, no puede ocultarlo. Y por Kami-sama, ¡Tú ni siquiera soportas a las mujeres que hacen todo lo que tú digas (incluyéndome) de todos modos! Discúlpala por ser un humano independiente y suficientemente funcional como para tomar sus propias decisiones…

El peligris parpadeó impresionado. Ella nunca se había alzado de aquella forma en su contra. De hecho, no solía hablar demasiado.

— Te dio varias oportunidades para hablar, pero no la dejaste. Ahora tienes que arreglar las cosas, porque sí, _la cagaste_. Realmente la cagaste… te sientes _vivo_ , por primera vez en toda tu vida y lo estás echando a perder por una estupidez.

Kakashi se quedó callado, viendo la figura que su mente habría creado de una Rin adulta reprendiéndolo.

— Nunca entendí porque fueron ustedes quienes tuvieron que irse. — suspiró con pesar — ¿Por qué solo yo estoy aquí todavía?

Rin suspiró y se levantó de su lápida que había estado usando como asiento todo ese tiempo.

— No creo que alguien tenga la respuesta para esa pregunta. — respondió con ojos compasivos — Deberías escuchar a Sasuke. Y te deberías escuchar _a ti mismo_ también.

— Ustedes están bien, ¿verdad? — preguntó, algo preocupado. Su viejo equipo y su padre eran algo de lo que nunca se olvidaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, incluso a ellos los recordaba de manera más feliz y no tan trágica como antes.

— Siempre estamos contigo. Estamos bien mientras tú estés bien. — sonrió Rin, colocando una mano en su pecho.

Era reparador hablar con ella, y aunque sabía que era sólo una contraparte de sí mismo quien le respondía, ponerle un rostro familiar era reconfortante.

— Me voy.

Rin lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano y desapareció.

Con pesar, y sabiendo lo que aún le aguardaba por el resto del día, se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde deberían estar buscándolo como locos…

Así que decidió ir a pie.

* * *

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — gruñó, mientras le untaba violentamente ungüento a Sasuke en la espalda.

— Por que eres su médico asignado y además de esta semana, sigues debiéndome un turno entero que te escaqueaste, y que no he reportado.

— _¡Argh!_ — gimió Sasuke cuando la pelirosa le reacomodó el hueso del codo.

— Yo puedo seguir desde aquí, ve con _tu paciente_. — le reprendió Itachi.

Ella salió echa una furia, dando uno de sus célebres portazos de marca registrada.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasó? — preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró, dejando atrás su cara de enojado y componiendo una expresión preocupada.

— Uno de estos días cuando regresaron del hospital, Irie-san interceptó a Sakura _casualmente_ afuera del cuarto de Kakashi. Se supone que tendrían una cita, pero la pospusieron porque él se fue a una misión, y le preguntó si podrían retomar los planes para este viernes.

— ¿… qué?

— No es una "cita". No para Sakura. Ella dio por hecho de que iríamos todos nosotros, y le dijo que sí. Kakashi no sabe esto.

— Puta madre…

— Luego de esto, Kakashi-san ha buscado a Raito para que lo atendiera de heridas menores. Sakura trató de hablar con él porque no tiene idea de qué diablos le pasa, pero está tan molesto como tú cuando Naruto-

— Entiendo. — le cortó de un gruñido.

Los hermanos Uchiha suspiraron.

— ¿Supiste si hablaron sobre-?

— No lo hicieron.

— Tenemos que-

— No. No _tenemos._ — le cortó

— Pero-

— ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? — le cuestionó — Literalmente, no hemos tenido que hacer absolutamente nada. Nada. Los celos que él sintió fueron sin intención, jamás pudimos concretar el plan con Genma, en la fiesta cuando todos se fueron y quisimos verificar que él lo hiciera, ya se había ido… Raito no ha podido acercarse tampoco, porque _él no lo permite_. Yo no he hecho nada, sólo la estuve observando, y fue como me di cuenta. En cuanto a Irie-san… — suspiró — Él puede ser un problema, _si Kakashi deja que lo sea_.

— Todo es…

— Como antes. — confirmó Itachi — Su atracción es tan fluida y natural como antes.

— Se dará cuenta de que la está cagando, ¿verdad? Tiene que darse cuenta.

— Lo hará, pero lo conocemos. No será fácil, para ninguno.

Sasuke apretó las manos en puños.

* * *

— Sala de emergencias B, ahora. — le informaron a Hiromi.

— ¿Perdón? — contestó la pelirroja con expresión aburrida mientras llenaba unos reportes en la salita de café.

— Kaede-san me pidió que te pasara el mensaje. Creo que te necesitan abajo, parecía urgente.

Hiromi se levantó como un resorte.

— ¿Haruno-senpai regresó de su entrenamiento?

— Eso creo, vi a Sasuke-sama en-

— ¡Gracias! — le cortó, dejando regados todos sus papeles, corriendo hacia donde le indicaron, tratando de no verse tan desesperada.

La pobre chica no supo ni qué le pasó encima, y regresó a sus labores.

* * *

Hiromi sentía como su corazón revoloteaba frenético, haciéndole difícil respirar y caminar con propiedad.

Los últimos días, por alguna extraña razón, Kakashi había aparecido por su propia cuenta, pidiéndole ayuda para darle medicamentos o tratarle heridas que realmente no necesitaban la atención que él pedía.

No es que se quejara, pero no era ninguna estúpida… sabía que estaba haciendo todo eso, sólo para darle celos a Haruno. Lo sabía, porque desde que despertara, no había podido verle un pelo al Hatake.

En realidad, desde que supo que había despertado, todos sus intentos por verlo siempre se veían frustrados de alguna u otra forma. Se estaba poniendo paranoica al respecto, porque sabía que ni siquiera era culpa de Haruno. La pelirosa la ignoraba tan magistralmente como siempre, y ni se daba por enterada de lo que ella hacía. Jiraiya-sama estaba totalmente descartado desde el día que lo sentenciaron, Kaede aún no era capaz de hacer el estúpido jutsu, y todos los inútiles a los que les pedía el favor, resultaban tan idiotas como Setsu…

Sin que ella se diera cuenta los días se convirtieron en semanas, y era de conocimiento público ahora "el regreso" de Kakashi.

Ahora no sólo era Haruno de quien tenía que preocuparse, sino de todas las malditas arpías que creían tener una oportunidad con él… ¡cómo las odiaba! La única que tenía derecho era ella.

Llegó echando chispas a la sala de emergencias que le dijeron, arreglándose su cabello y su uniforme.

— ¿Kakashi-senpai? — llamó suavemente, entrando a la sala.

Había 5 camillas en la habitación, y Kakashi se encontraba en la del centro. La observó fijamente pero no respondió nada. Era normal, cuando no estaba Haruno no había necesidad.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? — preguntó tímidamente, ignorando la punzada que atravesó su pecho luego de este pensamiento.

Él sólo asintió.

Parecía cansado, su postura era bastante rígida y su mirada era oscura.

— D-déjame ayudarte… — tartamudeó nerviosa, tomando los utensilios necesarios de los cajones y estantes — Parece que hoy estuvo más tranquila la práctica, ¿verdad? — trató de hacer plática, sin entender de dónde diablos venía su nerviosismo — ¿Cómo te has sentido, Kakashi-senpai? ¿Has notado alguna mejoría?

Silencio. Tenso, incómodo, asfixiante, pesado y ensordecedor silencio.

¿Por qué sólo a Haruno la saludaba?

¿Por qué sólo a Haruno la molestaba?

¿Por qué sólo a Haruno la veía con _esa_ mirada?

¿Por qué sólo a Haruno le prestaba su ropa?

Había sido sonadísimo ese día.

Haruno llegó del entrenamiento usual que mantenía con el Hatake y todo el ex Equipo 7. Siempre llegaban totalmente desaliñados, Haruno los atendía, se aseaba en el hospital, y terminaba su papeleo pendiente del día. Ésa era la rutina a la que todos se habían acostumbrado, pero _ese_ día, en el que ella salió con una camisa del peligris en lugar de su uniforme, el hospital se volvió loco y comenzaron a formar diversas teorías sobre la relación que esos dos mantenían.

Odiaba que hablaran de ello, sobre todo cuando había quienes decían "ya era hora".

Lo odiaba, porque no era justo.

Haruno sólo era una bastarda con demasiada suerte. Siempre lo había tenido todo fácil…

— E-Escuché de Tsunade-sama que tu recuperación ha sido increíble. No parece que haya pasado el tiempo. — siguió intentando. No obtuvo respuesta.

Aguantó sus ganas de llorar.

Tomó su mano ensangrentada, y comenzó a limpiarla.

' _Kakashi… no me ignores'_ , quería decirle, ' _Mírame a mí, aquí estoy'._

Sin embargo, mientras realizaba su tarea, Hiromi dio respingo y volteó a verlo confundida cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su nalga derecha, e inmediatamente después le estampaban un poco delicado beso en la boca.

No lo había registrado del todo, cuando se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación.

Se separaron como si su contacto les quemara, y cuando voltearon a la puerta de entrada, vieron a Haruno con expresión ausente congelada a medio paso. Sus orbes verde menta se quedaron fijos en los grises de Kakashi, quien rehuyó su mirada, y luego se posaron sobre ella.

— ¡Haruno-senpai! No te escuchamos llegar… — dijo casualmente, tomando su larga coleta de cabello para calmar el temblor de sus manos.

La pelirosa no dijo nada.

Kakashi no dijo nada.

Y los minutos seguían pasando.

— Son heridas menores, así que puedo arreglarlo yo sola, senpai. No te preocupes. — se armó de valor para decir. Era su oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla.

La aludida simplemente asintió, y salió cerrando la puerta tan suavemente, que apenas se escuchó el "click" del cerrojo.

No entendía qué era lo que se sentía tan mal.

— Debo irme. — anunció Kakashi de un momento a otro con voz estrangulada.

— ¡Espera! Aun no te cierro las heridas…

— No es problema.

— Podrían infectarse, senpai. Déjame-

Kakashi se la quitó de encima de un manotazo, y se alejó sin voltear a verla una sola vez.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke estaban preparando el departamento de Sakura.

Hoy tocaba día de pijamada, y habían llevado postres y comida extra porque sabían lo difícil que había sido su semana. Sai se encontraba en una misión, e Itachi se había quedado tiempo extra en el hospital, cubriendo a una compañera.

— ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos, Sasuke-kun! — dijo Naruto entusiasmado, saltando y aferrándose a su espalda como koala — Nadie necesita a viejos pervertidos.

Sasuke sonrió, girando su cabeza para atrapar la parlanchina boca de su novio en un beso.

— Creo que Itachi tiene razón. Deberíamos mantenernos al margen… Ya se las arreglarán.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Otro beso.

— Sí.

Sasuke tomó la bandeja que había preparado con comida, y con Naruto aún en su espalda, se dirigió a la pequeña salita para colocarla en la mesa. Habían llevado la tele de Naruto, ya que la pelirosa no contaba con una, y rentaron un montón de películas de terror. Estaban sumamente entusiasmados. Era la primera vez que se atrevían a llevar a cabo la noche de pijamada, ya que mientras su ex sensei permanecía en coma, ella no quiso celebrarlo sin él.

El timbre del microondas se escuchó.

— ¡Las palomitas! — bramó entusiasmado el rubio. Sasuke sonrió. Estaba por pararse mientras los últimos "Bip" se escuchaban de fondo, pero ambos se quedaron congelados en su sitio cuando vieron entrar al lugar, a una pequeña y temblorosa pelirosa.

— ¿Sakura? — le llamó Sasuke, al ver que tenía su vista clavada en el suelo y no había hecho señal alguna de reconocimiento hacia ellos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó alarmado Naruto.

Cuando vieron su bonito rostro deshecho en una mueca de dolor, y unas lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas, algo dentro de ellos se rompió un poquito.

Sakura se abalanzó hacia ellos y se colgó del cuello de Sasuke, echándose a llorar sin pudor alguno.

El Uchiha la estrechó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras él y Naruto acariciaban suavemente su espalda, buscando tranquilizarla. En un acuerdo tácito, ambos callaron sus juramentos de muerte hacia cierto bastardo de cabello gris, y se concentraron en ella.

* * *

— ¿Hoy no tienes un sermón nuevo? — se burló Kakashi, sin despegar su vista del Icha Icha. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se veía que estaba tratando de lucir más despreocupado de costumbre, e Itachi confirmó sus sospechas de lo bien que habían salido las cosas entre ellos.

— Sólo vine a traerte la cena, Sakura-chan estuvo ocupada y no alcanzó a hacerlo.

— ¿Se fue? — preguntó casi sin darse cuenta. Su vista se apartó de su libro por un segundo, pero al darse cuenta de ello, la regresó inmediatamente.

— Sí. — respondió simplemente

— Ah.

Itachi disfrutó a sobre manera el forzado y tenso silencio de Kakashi mientras intentaba no preguntar lo que se moría por saber.

— ¿Cómo sientes su tobillo? — pregunta apiadándose de él, señalando el área vendada.

— Igual.

— ¿Sakura no-?

— No la vi luego del entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué no la viste? — repite el Uchiha sorprendido. ¿Entonces qué diablos le pasaba a ella cuando la vio a la hora de su salida?

— Jamás vino aquí.

Kakashi volteó a verlo al notar que se quedó callado más tiempo del necesario, y cuando enfocó su mirada en él, vio su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste a Raito?

El peligris no contestó, pero pudo deducir por su expresión que esta vez, él no había hecho nada.

* * *

Algo así como 20 minutos después logró tranquilizarse.

— Gracias. — dijo con voz rota, tomando la caja de pañuelos que Sasuke le tendió.

— Mira Sakura-chan, te traje de los pastelitos de chocolate que te gustan. Los de ese pueblo a las fueras del país del rayo. — ofreció Naruto, tendiéndole una cajita roja de la cafetería que ella adoraba.

— Gracias. — lloró más, comiéndose uno de un bocado y otro más — Nohh se qharía sin usthedeh.

Los chicos sonrieron.

— Levántate Sakura-chan. Debes ducharte o te refriarás, tu ropa está húmeda.

Ella asintió mientras se comía otro panecillo y lloraba más. Sasuke tomó la caja de sus manos y Naruto se la llevó en su espalda hacia el baño.

— Aquí estaremos esperándote, Sakura-chan. — Le dijo Naruto, dejándole delicadamente en el piso.

Sakura pegó su frente a su pecho antes de que él se fuera.

— No hagan nada estúpido, por favor. — pidió, sabiendo lo que ellos estaban callando.

— Sakura-

— No, Sasuke. Déjalo…. Déjenlo. — repitió, encarándolos — No soy diferente con las chicas con la que él solía salir. Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que pasaría de unas cuantas noches.

— ¡¿UNAS CUANTAS NOCHES?! — gritó Naruto escandalizado, sonrojándose y tapándose los oídos.

— No quiero que piensen que no puedo con esto… Ya no es ningún "secreto" (si es que alguna vez lo fue) que tengo sentimientos hacia él. Pero él claramente no los tiene de la misma manera, y no quiero humillarme más de lo que ya hice el día de hoy. Por favor… — pidió, soltando más lágrimas y apretando sus manos en puños.

Ambos se voltearon a ver brevemente, y pese a la furia y dolor que veía en los ojos del rubio, Sasuke dijo:

— No haremos nada. Tranquila.

Naruto sorprendentemente guardó la calma, y sólo asintió, aunque podía verse lo absolutamente tenso que se encontraba.

— Vamos, toma una ducha. Tenemos una pijamada allá afuera preparada.

Ella sonrió como pudo y asintió.

Los chicos salieron y le dieron privacidad. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para servir las palomitas en un tazón.

* * *

Sakura se permitió unas lágrimas más en la privacidad de la ducha, dejando salir su dolor.

Honestamente, creyó que la razón por la que no habían aclarado la situación en la que se encontraban metidos ella y su ex sensei, se debía a que todo estaba sobre entendido, y las palabras estaban de más.

No parecía que hubiera prisa para acelerar las cosas. Seguían conociéndose cada día un poco más, y podía sentir que él estaba tan cómodo como ella manejándolo de este modo.

Podía decirlo por el modo en el que él masajeaba sin dobles intensiones las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo luego de sus rudos encuentros, y besaba sus hombros, cuello y frente después de un intenso orgasmo. Lo sentía por la comodidad con la que se duchaban juntos casi todos los días luego del entrenamiento, y por las noches que se quedaban dormidos luego de que ella le contara historias sobre el equipo 7. Lo veía en los pequeños gestos que él tenía, como "exigirle" que lo alimentara casualmente en los días en que ella por estar ocupada, se le pasaban las horas y moría de hambre, entonces iban a conseguir comida para los dos.

Hablaron también un poco de sus padres, e incluso él la había acompañado a casa un día, y se había quedado a cenar.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¿Me dirás por qué tenías mi llave ahora? — cuestionó Kakashi._

 _Se lo había "topado" en la entrada del hospital._

 _Ella le reprendió por estar fuera de su habitación, y él se excusó diciendo que quería la llave de su departamento porque necesitaba unas cosas de allí. Sakura le dijo que se la llevaría mañana, que tenía la original y su copia resguardadas en casa, y Kakashi dijo que iría con ella, para evitar que hiciera más duplicados._

 _Así comenzaron a caminar por las calles nocturnas de Konoha, como si fueran una pareja normal y él fuera el chico que acompañaba a su novia a casa._

 _Sakura caminó sobre una nube todo el recorrido._

— _N-no quiero que pienses mal… — dijo, encontrando su voz._

 _Kakashi compuso una sonrisa malvada y ella quiso golpearlo, adivinando sus pensamientos._

— _Eso hace que suene bastante mal._

— _Eres un pervertido. — le reprendió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa._

— _No sabes cuánto. — contestó él igual de divertido._

 _Siguieron molestándose hasta llegar al edificio, y ella se sorprendió cuando le abrió la puerta para que pasara, y subieran las escaleras como civiles. Pronto descubrió que su gesto de caballerosidad no era más que una excusa para verle el culo mientras subían hasta su departamento, el cual estaba en el último piso._

 _Cualquier chica le chillaría y se ofendería, pero a ella le encantaba._

* * *

— _No quería que regresaras a una casa abandonada. — admitió ella._

 _Se encontraban desparramados en el sofá, Kakashi debajo_ _ **y dentro**_ _de ella._

 _En el quinto piso no había podido resistirlo más: Le rompió el short, la abrió de piernas y la estampó contra la pared, clavándole su majestuosa masculinidad hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Y cuando ella estuvo a punto de venirse, sabiendo que no soportaría más mantenerse en silencio, hizo rápidamente los sellos para transportarlos dentro de su departamento, donde la embistió sin tregua hasta caer rendidos en el sofá._

— _Quería que sintieras que no estás solo. Ya no…_

 _Kakashi la interrumpió, levantándolos a ambos,_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, enredados el uno con el otro. Por la mañana él se había marchado, pero una taza de chocolate caliente recién hecho estaba en su cocina.

¿Habría tenido esa misma cercanía con las chicas con las que salía?

¿Era normal que las personas actuaran de aquel modo con quienes mantenían una relación física y simplemente era su inexperiencia la que la había elevado hasta las nubes, creyendo que estaba ocurriendo algo más de lo que en realidad era?

Su cabeza estaba confusa, su corazón lastimado y su autoestima dañada. Se sentía sumamente estúpida y más pequeña que nunca.

Agradeció de todo corazón tener a Naruto y Sasuke en ese momento en su departamento.

Cuando salió corriendo del hospital luego de acabar su turno en calidad de zombie, sus piernas la llevaron directamente hacia su departamento sin pensarlo demasiado. Al verlos allí, todo el estrés y dolor que sentía la sobrepasaron, y simplemente se dejó caer en ellos, como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando se encontraba derrotada.

Quería hablar con Kakashi…. Moría de ganas de hablar con él, y que la molestara diciéndole algo como "Haruno, ¿tan mal gusto crees que tengo?" y todo quedara en una alucinación.

Pero sabía lo que había visto. Y por más que doliera, sabía que nunca se habían prometido nada.

Creyó que al menos, debían aclarar que si él estaría con más chicas, ella ya no quería nada con él… pero no ahora. Ahora sólo quería refugiarse de la realidad con sus chicos, empacarse de todos los pastelitos de chocolate que Naruto le había llevado, analizar con Sasuke la retorcida mente de los asesinos seriales y asustar a Naruto cuando fuera al baño.

* * *

— ¿De verdad piensas no hacer nada? — siseó Naruto, aferrándose a la mesa.

— De verdad.

— Sasuke…

— Tu tampoco deberías intervenir.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú la has visto, está destrozada! No podemos no hacer nada…

— Tenemos que esperar a que él se aclare. Tiene que darse cuenta él mismo que la cagó. Y créeme que lo hará... — explicó tranquilamente, aunque sus nudillos blancos y las venas saltadas en sus manos y antebrazo decían lo contrario.

Naruto decidió no agregar nada más.

Entendía el dolor por el que pasaba Sakura, y le hizo recordar un poco a la época oscura de Sasuke... Él y Kakashi-sensei eran algo parecidos, por lo que decidió darle la razón en esta ocasión. Aunque no le dejaba del todo tranquilo…

— ¿Chicos? — llamó Sakura desde la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Podrían pasarme mi pijama?

Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

— Ahora te la llevo. — respondió Sasuke. Ella asintió y se metió de nuevo al baño — ¿Los trajiste?

— ¡Aquí están! — sonrió ampliamente, dejando el tenso momento atrás.

Sasuke tomó la mochila que el rubio le tendió, y sacó uno de los paquetes que tenía dentro.

— Sakura. — le llamó, tocando la puerta.

— Gracias. — respondió ella, abriendo un huequito para que pasara la prenda que le tendían.

Pasaron 15 minutos antes de que saliera.

— Uh, ¿chicos?

Sakura estaba vestida con un traje esponjoso de una sola pieza. Era color blanco, con un gran círculo rosa que abarcaba su torso. Tenía una gorra con orejitas, ojos, nariz y bigotes de gato, y una cola adherida a la altura de su trasero. Era sumamente calentito y suavecito, y su felicidad aumentó cuando al salir, vio a Naruto y Sasuke usando un traje similar. A excepción que el de Naruto era un zorrito, y el de Sasuke un panda.

— ¿Te gustan? — preguntó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente — Los confeccionó la señora Kaho.

— Me encantan. — respondió ella sonriente — ¿Le has pedido a-?

— ¡Un pingüino para Sai y un conejo para Itachi-niisan!

Sakura rio quedamente.

— ¿Maratón de asesinos?

— ¡Mataron de asesinos! — la secundó un entusiasmado Sasuke y un lloroso Naruto.

Mientras Naruto ponía la película, y Sasuke abría las botellas de sake, Sakura fue por el cobertor de felpa a su habitación. No era tan grande como para abarcarlos completamente a los 3 como lo hacía antaño, pero nadie había querido romper la tradición llevando su propia frazada. Se las arreglaban con calcetines esponjosos, muchas almohadas, y ella y Naruto se enredaban a Sasuke, cada uno de un lado.

Al principio se había quejado más por mantener su apariencia de rudo que otra cosa, pero fue cediendo con el paso de los años. Lo único que estaba prohibido era tocarlo con los pies fríos.

— ¿Cuál han rentado? — preguntó, una vez tuvo su tazón de palomitas y su botella de sake en la mesa a su lado izquierdo.

— La primera será Mente Siniestra. Trata de un hombre que pierde a su esposa, y se muda con su hija pequeña a una casa en el campo para distraerlos a ambos. Pero la niña crea a un amigo imaginario. Al principio él cree que es bueno que busque una forma para expresar sus sentimientos, pero empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas, y comienza a sospechar que su amigo podría no ser imaginario después de todo. — explicó Sasuke con una expresión oscura.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente con él, y Naruto trató de disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió por la columna.

— ¡Y-y-y-y-o traje Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterior! — bramó de repente.

Sakura y Sasuke se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Les va a gustar, van a ver!

— Te creemos, te creemos.

— Sasuke-kuuun…. — lloró Naruto, sabiendo que se estaban burlando de él.

Estaban "peleando" como solían hacer siempre, y Sakura rio con ganas, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos.

— Chicos…

Los aludidos dejaron los juegos a un lado al verla, pero su sonrisa los descolocó un poco.

— Gracias. — les dijo honestamente, jalando primero a uno y luego a otro para plantarles un sonoro beso en la mejilla — ¡Empecemos!

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron ligeramente sonrojados, y se acomodaron para comenzar con la larga noche que les esperaba.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola!

¡Gracias a todas las que han seguido sumandose a la historia y a las que han estado ahí desde el principio!

Disfruten el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

 **La cita:**  
 **Parte 1**

* * *

 _Había logrado distraer lo suficiente a Naruto y Jiraiya, creando clones de rayo, agua y sombras suficientes, mientras se alejaba para poder planear su siguiente movimiento. Haruno tenía una cirugía ese día, por lo que no había podido acompañarlos._

 _Y quien le estaba dando un tremendo dolor en el culo era el menor de los Uchiha._

— _Casi. — susurró Sasuke, encontrando fácilmente su localización (de nuevo)._

 _El peligris estaba en posición para recibir el siguiente ataque, su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora calculando cuánto tiempo tardarían los clones de Naruto en superar a los suyos y cuánto más tardaría Jiraiya-sama en dar con él._

 _Tenía que moverse ya, pero debía hacer algo con ese maldito Rinnengan…_

 _Iba a contra atacar a Sasuke, pero éste se movió hacia atrás, colocándose en una rama a una distancia prudencial de él. No parecía que fuera a atacar pronto ni que estuviera planeando algo más, su rostro era totalmente sereno._

— _Sé que no parece justo, pero nosotros sobrevivimos por algo. — declaró el Uchiha, envainando su espada. Kakashi se tensó al instante, creyendo que tal vez, había escuchado mal._

— " _Tú y yo no hemos sido exactamente felices, pero tuvimos la suerte de_ _ **ver el sol después de la tormenta**_ _". — declaró, sonriendo. No era una de esas muecas torcidas y presumidas. Era una sonrisa abierta y sincera, que le removió algo en el pecho — Eso me dijo un viejo sabelotodo, alguna vez._

— _¿Qué…?_

— " _La suerte es parte de tu habilidad", también me dijo. — prosiguió, ignorándolo— Cuando estaba totalmente inmerso en la oscuridad, me preguntaba constantemente qué habría querido decir con todas esas estupideces. Lo único que me importaba era tomar venganza, sacar toda la maldita ira que sentía en mi interior._

 _Pasaron varios minutos que Sasuke le dio para asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo. Minutos que él mismo necesitó para aclararse. Aparentemente esos días no habían quedado tan atrás como quería demostrar._

 _A lo lejos seguían escuchándose sonidos de batalla y gritos de Naruto, desesperado porque pudieran casi igualarlo en número. Jiraiya-sama se escuchaba más entretenido con él que con dar con el paradero de Kakashi._

— _Pasaste por algo por lo que nadie puede si quiera llegar a imaginar. — comentó finalmente, dejando de lado su posición de ataque y sintiendo hasta los huesos cada palabra que él decía._

 _Sasuke asintió._

— _Casi me costó la vida entender que nunca vería el sol, si seguía contando sólo nubes grises. Aunque él siempre estuvo ahí, persistente, yo buscaba cuevas cada vez más oscuras, donde sus rayos no me alcanzaran. No fue hasta que su luz comenzó a desvanecerse, que sentí lo que era la verdadera desesperación y soledad… — suspiró, su mano tembló y tuvo que hacerla puño para que él no la viera. Pero si la vio. Y lo entendió — Estaba aterrado. Y me aferré a él con todo lo que quedaba de mí._

 _Kakashi sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago._

— _Todavía no sé de dónde vino, o por qué me fue enviado, pero todos los días trabajo para ser alguien que en realidad se lo merezca._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— Alguien que en realidad se lo merezca… — repitió en voz alta, su mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Inconscientemente había permanecido en su lado de la cama, dejando el pequeño espacio que utilizaba Haruno las noches que se quedaba ahí. No era muy notorio a primer vistazo, pero él podía _sentirlo._

Después de que Itachi le llevara la cena, ella no regresó. Ni tampoco estaba allí esa mañana especialmente fresca.

* * *

— ¡NO HABRAS LA PUERTA ROJA SASUKE-KUUUUN! — gritó Naruto entre pesadillas, despertando a Sakura y a los hermanos Uchiha al instante.

Itachi y Sakura se levantaron dispuestos a matarlo, pero Sasuke lo tomó como oso de peluche y lo abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho, dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia. El rubio seguía profundamente dormido.

— ¿Qué hora es? — gruñó irritada Sakura, regresando a su lugar con la falsa esperanza de que volvería a recuperar el sueño.

— Siete en punto. — le secundó Itachi. Había llegado a mitad de la segunda película, casi matándolos de un infarto.

Un gruñido ininteligible salió de la pelirosa.

El frío viento se coló por la pequeña ventana entreabierta que siempre permanecía así para que se moviera su gato con libertad, y sintiendo el temblor de Itachi bajo el cobertor, se levantó como resorte para cerrarla. Yuki había entrado junto con Itachi en la madrugada y actualmente estaba en la mesa de la cocina, panza arriba, profundamente dormido.

Se detuvo a apreciar el hermoso amanecer con el que siempre despertaba Konoha, y aspirando profundamente el fresco aroma boscoso y familiar que ella adoraba, quiso de repente salir a caminar.

Al voltear con sus chicos, corrió por su cámara instantánea para inmortalizar el momento. Así, colocándola en posición, activó el temporizador para salir ella también. Itachi gruñó al escuchar el quedo flash, pero no se despertó. Sasuke parecía dormido, aun aferrando a Naruto contra sí, pero en el momento levantó la mano haciendo la seña de Amor y Paz.

— Iré por el desayuno. — le informó al menor de los Uchiha en un susurro. No quería importunar el escaso sueño que Itachi lograba conciliar.

— No olvides el tocino.

— Jamás. — respondió, besando la cabeza de Naruto.

— Saluda a la señora Sohma de nuestra parte.

Asintió, tomó una canasta y su cartera, y luego de una rápida caricia en el estómago a Yuki, salió por el balcón.

Era todavía un poco temprano para la zona central de la aldea, pero sabía que, en los barrios de civiles, cercanos a las orillas del bosque, el ajetreo comenzaba desde las 6 de la mañana. Sintió una pizca de nostalgia al recordar su viejo vecindario, y recordó que con todo el trabajo que ella e Ino tenían encima con la construcción del albergue, los entrenamientos con Itachi, el papeleo del hospital y… _entre otras cosas_ , no se había dado el tiempo para responder la última carta de su madre, ni de visitar a su padre.

Decidió que, luego del desayuno, pasaría por el cementerio para charlar un poco con su padre, y le respondería a su madre.

Saltó con mejor ánimo entre los techos, y se rio sin poder evitarlo, del pobre hombre que sólo quería tomar su café y leer su periódico en el balcón esa mañana, pero la visión de un enorme gato blanco con forma semi humana que le pasó por las narices le frustró terriblemente sus planes.

Aterrizó civilizadamente en el piso, una vez que llegó a la calle donde comenzaba el mercado, y saludó con diversión a los señores que estaban abriendo sus negocios y que la veían con ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Pero si es la preciosa Sakura-chan! — exclamó la señora Sohma, una vez que llegó a su puesto — Ya eres toda una adulta cariño, ¿hace cuánto que no vienes?

Sakura correspondió a su afectuoso abrazo. Esa mujer era como la abuela que nunca tuvo. Era sumamente excéntrica y la adoraba a ella ya su padre por el _chispeante color_ de su cabello, como ella comentaba. Notó que no había mencionado nada de su pijama, porque probablemente, para la señora Sohma era absolutamente normal que una chica de 23 años portara un esponjoso traje de gato a las 7 de la mañana.

— ¡Pero si vinimos hace sólo dos semanas!

— Pues eso es mucho tiempo. — le reprendió maternalmente — ¿Cómo están los chicos más guapos de la aldea?

— Totalmente derrotados en casa. Tuvimos noche de pijamada, y esta mañana me dio un terrible antojo de unos huevos fritos con tocino, salchicha y papas. — saboreó la pelirosa.

— ¡No me digas que por fin me traerás hermosas criaturas de cabellos plateados! — suspiró soñadora, mientras llenaba la canasta con las proporciones que ya se sabía de memoria.

— ¡¿QUE?! — gritó Sakura, coloreándose violentamente.

— Bueno, bueno, podrían sacar tu bonito cabello rosado también. ¿Te imaginas? Tu papá era tan adorable cuando era un bebé, y creció para convertirse en un hombre guapísimo. No imagino lo hermosos que serán tus hijos con Kakashi-sama.

El alma de Sakura se había salido volando por su boca mientras la señora Sohma seguía parloteando sobre la futura familia de Sakura, y no sintió ni escuchó llegar al otro involucrado.

— Me halagas, obaachan. — comentó Kakashi, llegando despreocupadamente hasta donde ellas estaban.

— ¿¡KAKASHI!? — saltó la pelirosa asustada.

— ¡Kakashi-sama! — exclamó la señora Sohma, absolutamente contenta — Parece que hace años que no te veía muchacho, mira lo hermoso que estás. ¡Y qué alto! Ya me preguntaba yo que hacía Sakura-chan tan sola esta mañana.

— Se ha ido sin avisar. — sonrió amablemente, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Podía sentir su calor a través de la tela gruesa del conjunto. Cada uno de sus largos dedos parecía querer atravesarla, y ella no se opondría a cuáles fueran sus intenciones. Su enojo y tristeza estaban muy, muy lejos de ahí.

— Bueno cariño, es que los antojos en ese estado son incontrolables. No te asustes si de repente está en la madrugada asaltando tu alacena. — rio jovialmente.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta. — agradeció, haciendo una seña para que le entregara la canasta que la mujer tenía en las manos — Permítame.

— ¡Tan caballeroso! Te has sacado la lotería. — le codeó a Sakura — Pero aún no termino cariño, les pondré porciones extra. Quiero a ese bebé rechoncho…

— SEÑORA SOHMA. — interrumpió Sakura, despertando de una buena vez y comenzando a entrar en pánico por la sola insinuación de que ella y Kakashi… — No hay ningún bebé.

— Todavía. — dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Kakashi, quien le devolvió una sonrisa tan galante, que bien podría desvanecer su máscara. Ella le odió, pues hizo que sus piernas se derritieran, pero no quería dar espectáculos frente al grupo cada vez más grande de señoras que se acercaban, ofreciéndoles de sus propios productos gratis al enterarse de "las buenas nuevas".

— ¡Felicidades Kakashi-sama!

— ¡Ya era hora!

— ¡La boda será grandiosa!

— ¿Vivirán en la vieja casa de tus padres, Sakura-chan?

— ¡Estarán tan cerca de aquí!

— ¡Les deseamos lo mejor!

— ¡Tome el pescado más fresco, Kakashi-sama!

— ¡Este pan está _recién salido del horno_!

Kakashi soltó una risita pervertida, que para todas las pobres e inocentes mujeres fue tímida, pero Sakura lo conocía bien.

Maldito bastardo.

— ¡BIEN! ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Pero debemos irnos, es tarde, ¿verdad, _Hatake_?

— ¿Pero aún no le llamas por su nombre?

— ¿En serio le dijo Hatake?

— ¿Será de cariño?

— Es verdad, después de todo fueron del mismo equipo muchos años.

— Eso es extraño, si tendrán un bebé deberían llamarse por su nombre…

Comenzaron a murmurar.

— Es verdad. — respondió Kakashi, callando sin esfuerzo alguno todos los susurros — Vámonos, _Haru-chan~_.— comentó, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran de puro gusto.

Todas suspiraron encantadas.

— ¡Ya se los decía yo, es un cariño!

— ¡Entonces eso es!

— ¡Sí!

— Debe ser porque fue su sensei tanto tiempo, su nombre debe ser demasiado formal para ellos.

— Es tan romántico…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, le dejó el dinero en la mesa a la señora Sohma y lo arrastró fuera del tumulto que se había formado ahí.

* * *

— Si seguimos por aquí, llegaremos a Suna. — apuntó amablemente Kakashi.

Cuando salió del hospital esa mañana para dar una caminata matutina, _casi_ no se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo llevaron a cierto edificio que se hacía cada vez más familiar. Pero su verdadera sorpresa, fue ver a cierta pelirosa ataviada en un traje de gato, saliendo a saltos alegres de dicho edificio.

Movido más por la curiosidad que otra cosa, la siguió sigilosamente, y trató realmente de no ponerse duro al verla moverse en ese traje nada erótico.

Una pérdida de tiempo, a decir verdad…

Riéndose internamente de sí mismo por lo ridículo que esa mujer lo ponía, la siguió sigilosamente hasta el mercado de civiles de la aldea. Él solía ir a comprar sus víveres en esa zona, pues todo estaba deliciosamente fresco y bien cultivado. Además, solían adorarlo por esos rumbos, y siempre le regalaban cosas. Sobre todo, la señora Sohma… la misma mujer que estaba abrazando a la pelirosa ahora.

Fue divertidísimo ver las expresiones de Haruno mientras la mujer le insinuaba/felicitaba por su supuesto embarazo, y para ignorar lo felices que estaban danzando ciertos insectos en su estómago ante el mismo hecho, decidió ir a rescatarla. Y empeorarle las cosas, ya que estaba de paso.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí? — preguntó furiosa, arrebatándole la canasta.

— Verás, caminaba tranquilamente esta mañana, y creí ver un lindo gatito… — respondió despreocupadamente, pero saboreando la imagen ante él.

Sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente, y pudo oler que sus palabras le afectaban, pero estaba cruzada de brazos y evitaba verlo a la cara.

— Sí, muy gracioso. — escupió molesta — Lo que no es gracioso es que le siguieras el juego a esas señoras. ¡Para las 8 de la mañana todo Konoha pensará que estoy embarazada de ti!

— ¿Y el problema es…?

— ¿Qu-?! ¡¿Cómo-?! ¡El problema es que **no** lo estoy!

— Si sigues gritándome de esta forma podrías estarlo pronto. — declaró contundente. Le ponía sumamente caliente su carácter explosivo, y desde que encontró el cierre invisible a la altura de su cuello, no podía hacer más que imaginar que había un desnudo, delicioso y absolutamente preparado cuerpo ahí dentro, esperando ser poseído.

— N-n-no digas estupideces… — respondió ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho, impidiéndole avanzar.

Un foco de advertencia se encendió en su cabeza, y la nube de placer que lo estaba envolviendo comenzó a disiparse. Les puso más atención a sus movimientos, y pese a que su encantador olor dulce estaba en el ambiente, sus hombros estaban tensos, su rostro girado ligeramente hacia la izquierda, sus ojos no conectaban con los suyos, y sostenía la canasta de víveres con su otra mano, creando otro tipo de barrera que lo mantuviera al margen.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia atrás entonces, y ella suspiró con alivio. Trató de no sentirse ofendido por este gesto.

— La gente podría hacerse ideas raras sobre ti y sobre mí, si bromeas de ese modo. — dijo ella silenciosamente, concentrada en lo especialmente verde que estaba el pasto esa mañana.

— Sí, puede que piensen que te estás aprovechando de tu pobre y vulnerable paciente… — presionó. Su pequeño pie dejó de dar vueltas y sus facciones se endurecieron.

— ¿Aprovechar _me_? — siseó con voz oscura — ¿ _Pobre y vulnerable_?

— Ese sería yo. — confirmó, poniendo la mejor expresión de ofensa.

Había algo sucediendo allí que todavía no terminaba de entender, y también sabía que ella no diría nada a menos que él la hiciera estallar… y consideraba que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora.

— ¿Y a qué le llamas lo que tú me haces a mí? — preguntó, mortalmente seria.

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa por una fracción de segundo. Estaba esperando los proyectiles de huevo, y una deliciosa sesión de sexo furioso en un espacio público, pero esa fría acusación lo tomó desprevenido.

— Hasta donde tengo entendido-

— Me desprecias, rechazas mi ayuda, me ignoras, actúas como un auténtico cabrón… — comenzó, su voz tomando más fuerza con cada sílaba que pronunciaba — Y después- después… — ese maldito olor salado… cómo lo detestaba — Después me muestras tu cara, me pides que _me quede_ , me buscas, y _sabes_ exactamente cómo hacerme… — se interrumpió a sí misma, cuando una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla y su voz se quebró.

Su jodida mano ya había limpiado esa gota amarga antes de que delineara su bonito rostro por completo, y ella no se movió de lugar.

— Eres tan injusto… — dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — interrumpieron abruptamente.

 _Kohaku jodido Irie…_

* * *

— ¿Irie-san? — brincó la pelirosa.

Sabía que Kakashi lo había detectado desde probablemente unas cuadras más atrás, y precisamente por eso los había encontrado así de cerca. Ese hombre nunca hacía nada al azar y jamás podías sorprenderlo.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! — fingió demencia. Le bastó una mirada de soslayo al peligris para saber que no estaba nada contento — ¿Sohma-obaachan? — preguntó, señalando su canasta y levantando la propia.

Kakashi seguía inmóvil en su lugar, todavía perturbando el espacio personal de Sakura.

Y ella… ella por primera vez, parecía _no_ querer estar cerca de él. Pero lejos de alegrarse, un desagradable sentimiento se asentó en la boca de su estómago. No le gustaba verla mal…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¡ANBU-san! — le llamaron._

 _No se había querido acercar ni quejar demasiado, porque sabía que el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban en peor estado que él._

— _¿Todavía no te revisan ese hombro? — preguntó una chica bajita, de cabello rosa y ojos verde menta._

 _Recordó inmediatamente al señor Haruno, de su vecindario. Un señor bastante amable que hacía esculturas increíbles._

— _¿Haruno? — adivinó._

— _¿Eh? — hizo una mueca de confusión adorable._

— _Ah, perdona. Conocí a tu padre, no sabía que tenía una hija._

— _Oh, ya veo. — sonrió radiante — Mi nombre es Sakura, soy parte del turno nocturno esta semana. Vi que tu escuadrón ya fue atendido, y tú tratabas de huir, ¿no es verdad? — le reprendió._

— _Bueno, no, es sólo qu-_

— _Sí, sí. Tu estás bien, es sólo un rasguño… — le cortó, tomándolo del antebrazo bueno, y guiándolo a una salita._

 _Su mano era pequeña, suave, y muy cálida. No registró el momento en el que lo sentó en una silla, y el dolor que sintió cuando reacomodó su hueso en su lugar, se vio opacado por el exquisito aroma que su cabello despedía._

— _Tuviste bastante suerte, toda esta sangre no es tuya. — le felicitó cuando terminó de limpiarlo._

— _Estuve sólo en los laterales, fue mi primera misión. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Supongo que nos veremos más seguido a partir de entonces._

 _Esa implicación le coloreó nuevamente las mejillas, y agradeció infinitamente la privacidad que le brindaba su máscara de lechuza._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¿Qué demonios fue eso? — preguntó el ANBU con la máscara de Gato._

 _Estaban revisando una vez más la estrategia para la misión de esa noche, cuando sintieron un poderoso temblor que hizo sonar las ventanas y parpadear las luces._

— _Haruno-san debe estar entrenando. — contestó divertida la ANBU con máscara de tigre._

— _¿Haruno-san? — se le escapó de los labios a Irie._

— _Sí, la chica de cabello rosa que trabaja en el hospital._

 _Irie no necesitaba explicaciones, al menos no sobre quién era ella… Pero, ¿cómo podía una chica tan pequeña e inocente causar todo ese alboroto?_

— _Nos vamos. — Anunció el ANBU-oso, jefe de su pequeño escuadrón. Todos asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar, cada uno tomando el camino que le había sido asignado._

 _Al castaño casualmente le había quedado de paso el campo de entrenamiento por donde ella estaba entrenando, y fue incapaz de simplemente pasarse de largo. Había algo tosco, torpe, violento y descuidado en sus movimientos que le dejó preocupado. No parecía ser un entrenamiento rutinario, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio frente a ella, a Sasuke Uchiha, el desertor de la aldea a quién habían estado tratando de localizar como locos desde hace un buen tiempo._

— _¡LARGATE ENTONCES! — gritó ella con rencor y la voz quebrada. Su postura era tambaleante y no fue difícil adivinar que estaba ebria — ¡NADIE NECESITA A UN CABRÓN EGOISTA COMO TU!_

 _Irie fue testigo de cómo removía una enorme piedra, con la que bien podían hacer uno de los ojos de las esculturas de los Hokages, como si fuera una pelota, y se la aventaba, fallando estrepitosamente al verse torpe por el alcohol en su sangre. Con todo y eso, el clon que tenía forma de Sasuke simplemente se desvaneció, y ella cayó al piso de rodillas._

 _Quería ir a consolarla, pero apenas se conocían, y el tema del Uchiha era algo bastante delicado para los miembros del Equipo 7._

— _¿Alguna vez te importamos? — sollozó a la nada, arrancando pedazos de pasto con todo y tierra y lanzándolos con poca puntería a donde solía estar su saco de boxeo. A Irie se le apretó algo dentro del pecho — ¿Piensas en lo que le estás haciendo a Naruto…? Él también sufre, ¿sabes? Lo ha hecho toda su vida, ¡y tu actúas como si fueras el único al que se han jodido alguna vez!_

 _En ese momento, apareció una figura alta y de cabellos grises en el campo._

— _Si no le importaran, no se habría ido. — declaró Kakashi, agachándose a su altura y poniendo una mano en su cabeza._

— _¿Kakashi-sensei? — hipeo la pelirosa._

— _Si se quedaba, ustedes lo habrían sacado de la oscuridad y lo habrían hecho feliz… y Sasuke siente que no puede ser feliz._

— _¡Pues es un idiota! — lloró, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir._

 _Kakashi soltó una risita._

— _Sí, si lo es. — le tendió un pañuelo con el que ella se sonó la nariz ruidosamente — Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?_

— _Lo hago. — confirmó — Pero siento que estoy más molesta que otra cosa. No soporto ver a Naruto así… es como si su chispa se apagara. Se mete en todas las misiones que puede para investigar más sobre su paradero, todas las mañanas tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, repite su nombre siempre entre sueños… y-y- ¡yo no sé qué hacer! Me siento una inútil. No pude evitar que se fuera, no pude ayudarlos a rescatarlo, todas las misiones fracasan…_

 _Kakashi se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de responder. Su porte era tenso._

— _Te encontramos casi sin vida el día en que él se fue, y el lugar era un desastre. — le reprendió, dejando asombrado al castaño — No pudiste acompañarlos en el rescate porque seguías en el hospital. Has acompañado a Naruto en cada una de las misiones suicidas que inventan para buscarlo, y estás entrenando cada vez más duro para que la próxima vez, regresen los tres juntos. Y lo estás haciendo únicamente porque quieres verlos felices… A ambos. Porque también sé que no dejas que Naruto vea lo mucho que también lo extrañas. Eres una chica gentil, Sakura. No eres ninguna inútil._

— _Es de mala educación espiar. — siseó una voz oscura detrás de él._

— _¡Kakashi-senpai! — saltó Irie, casi cayéndose de su lugar — Y-yo…_

— _¿No te está esperando tu escuadrón?_

— _S-sí, yo- ya me iba…_

 _Desapareció en un suspiro, luchando por no mirar hacia atrás, donde yacía Sakura destrozada._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Irie llegó corriendo como un histérico al vecindario de sus padres. Luego del ataque, apenas era reconocible la aldea, y con todo el trabajo que se vino después, ya era de noche. Le llamó la atención una tenue luz que titilaba de una ventana en una pequeña y parcialmente destruida casa._

 _Se acercó silenciosamente, y pudo escuchar pequeños sollozos y voces quedas, probablemente de los sobrevivientes que estaban por ahí._

— _¡Irie-kun! — se abalanzó su madre contra él en cuando abrió como pudo la puerta atascada — ¡Gracias a Kami-sama!_

— _¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? — preguntó él, estrechándola contra sí y dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Había 7 adultos y 15 niños, de entr años._

 _Reconoció rápidamente al padre y la madre de Sakura, pues eran los que estaban tranquilizando a los más pequeños. El señor tenía vendas en la cabeza y el brazo derecho, y la señora cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha al moverse._

— _Irie-kun, cariño, ¿no viste a Sakura-chan en tu camino hacia aquí? — preguntó su madre, con una pequeña dormida en sus brazos — Salió hace una hora a buscar más sobrevivientes, pero aún no ha regresado… ¡Le dije que ya era suficiente! Necesita descansar._

— _Estará bien, Muri. — le tranquilizó su padre, llegando a su lado._

 _Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, entró la susodicha pelirosa con un montón de cuerpos a su espalda._

— _¡Hagan espacio! — ordenó, pues apenas podía ver por donde iba._

 _Colocó la montaña de personas en el piso cuidadosamente. Irie no tardó en unírsele a separar con cuidado los cuerpos._

— _¡Irie-san! — se sorprendió ella, al verlo a su lado — ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó con gesto preocupado, pero sin detenerse de sus acciones — ¿No estás herido?_

 _Él parpadeó incrédulo al ver su propio aspecto: su cabello estaba totalmente cenizo y lleno de escombro, tenía un ojo un poco inflamado y morado, sangre seca y con tierra, moretones por los brazos, y sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando, producto de utilizar demasiado chakra ya…_

 _La había visto atender heridos durante y después de que todo estalló, y no supo en qué momento debió haber llegado hasta allí, pues cuando él se fue, juró haberla visto por los pasillos del hospital como gallina descabezada, igual que todas las enfermeras que quedaban._

— _Sakura-san… ¿cómo-?_

— _Naruto y yo mandamos clones a buscar gente… pero creo que no me queda mucho tiempo con este. — sonrió apenada, viendo como sus manos comenzaban a desaparecer — Cuida de ellos, enviaremos gente en cuanto podamos._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Al principio, sólo sentía una increíble admiración por ella. Tanto así que habló con la Godaime para pedirle entrar al cuerpo médico. Fue en ese tiempo que se acercó más a ella, siendo enviados a misiones juntos para que él pudiera realizar sus prácticas.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de su equipo, tanto como de su entorno.

Atendía las heridas de todos antes que las propias, a menos que su lesión le impidiera dar apoyo. Repartía y se aseguraba de que todos comieran adecuadamente, llevándola incluso a inventar sus propias pastillas del soldado, que, aunque en un principio fueron horrendas, no se dio por vencida hasta crear un sabor delicioso. Entrenó, se sacrificó, y luchó por ser la increíble kunoichi que era, y todo por sus compañeros, jamás buscaba el reconocimiento de nadie y le incomodaba la atención y veneración que algunas personas le profesaban por sus habilidades.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que _tal vez_ sentía algo más por ella, ya era estaba metido hasta el cuello…

— ¿Pasa algo, _Senpai_? — espetó en un tono de advertencia, haciendo enojar aún más al peligris.

— No. — respondió Sakura, evitando que se desataran conflictos, como siempre — Aquí _nada_ está pasando.

Kakashi la vio intensamente por una fracción de segundo, y luego compuso lo que parecía una _sincera_ sonrisa divertida.

— Sólo quería devolver a casa a este gatito perdido. — Sakura se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero se veía aún más molesta que antes. Estaba pelando consigo misma para no caer en su juego — Ya no te escapes así, Haru-chan. — le dijo, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Sacó su libro de Icha Icha, y se alejó leyendo despreocupadamente como siempre.

* * *

— Bonito pijama. — le apremió Irie, una vez Kakashi estuvo fuera de vista.

— G-gracias.

Tenía una tormenta de emociones revolucionando todo su interior, y sabía que si Irie no preguntaba nada sobre _todo_ lo que estaba segura de que había visto, era por respeto. Y le agradeció internamente por eso.

— Te acompañaré a casa. — le ofreció.

Sakura sólo atinó a asentir, y lo siguió a paso lento.

Irie no se sobre esforzó en hacer una plática en la que ella no quería participar, y el silencio que flotó entre ambos era de cierta forma reparador. Era el chico más considerado y amable que había conocido alguna vez, y se encontró extrañando los días donde solían verse y salir más seguido.

Jamás podría compararse su relación con la que tenía con sus chicos, pero era un amigo que realmente apreciaba.

— Hemos llegado. — anunció Irie, sorprendiéndola. ¿En qué momento? — ¿Te sientes bien para los planes de esta noche? Entendería si prefieres dejarlo para otro día.

Un desagradable nudo se deshizo en el estómago de Sakura, cuando volteó a ver a Irie, y éste le estaba dedicando una sonrisa de lo más dulce. En sus ojos podía ver la preocupación por ella, y el hecho de que la entendiera y fuera suficientemente considerado con sus sentimientos como para volver a posponer sus planes, le conmovió profundamente.

— A las 7 en la cafetería Kyoko, ¿cierto?

Fue visible la felicidad que le embargó al castaño, y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

— A las 7. — confirmó, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Sakura notó, por primera vez de manera consciente a Irie: Su piel blanca como el papel, se iluminó de un brillo dorado por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana que cayeron en su rostro, su cabello color chocolate, que normalmente llevaba atado en una coleta alta o en un moño desarreglado, se encontraba suelto, permitiéndole ver por primera vez lo largo y perfecto que era, bailando con gracilidad debido a la ligera brisa que les pasó por un lado. Su sonrisa era encantadora y sus ojos adquirieron unos chispazos ambarinos.

Un sonrojo inesperado coloreó su rostro, y se despidió atropelladamente, llegando de dos saltos hasta su piso.

* * *

— Te amo. — dijo dramáticamente Itachi, colgándose de ella entró con la canasta que tenía lo que necesitaban para el desayuno, su estómago haciendo un escandaloso ruido de hambre.

Ya con un poco más de luz, Sakura apreció que Sasuke (quien aún tenía un delantal, guantes y un pañuelo con estampado de hojitas para la limpieza en la cabeza) se hubiera encargado del aseo, porque estaba segura de que habían dejado su piso como el departamento de Naruto cuando tenía 12 años.

— Lamento la demora. — se disculpó.

— Ajá. ¿Dónde estabas? — objetó Naruto, saliendo de la cocina con un conjunto de limpieza parecido al de Sasuke, cargando bolsas negras de basura.

— Fui por el desayuno, _papá_. — contestó de mala gana Sakura, moviéndose para acomodar y preparar la comida con Itachi siguiéndola de cerca.

— SI CLARO. ¿Y por qué venía ese niño bonito contigo, EHH?

— ¿Niño bonito? — preguntó Sasuke en un tono oscuro.

— N-n-n-n-o, qu-quise dec-ir…

— Era Kohaku, ¿cierto? — le ignoró el Uchiha.

— Sí, me lo he encontrado en el mercado.

— Qué _amable_ de su parte que viniera a acompañarte. — añadió Itachi, sentándose en la barra de la cocina como gato.

— Irie-san es _nuestro_ amigo, no empiecen. — refunfuñó la pelirosa.

— A mi nunca me ha acompañado al mercado. — apuntó Sasuke, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Naruto.

— A MI NO ME HA ACOMPAÑADO A NINGUNA PARTE.

Sasuke se giró y siguió sacudiendo el polvo invisible en los muebles más alejados de él. Naruto lo siguió llorando, tratando de explicarle que, pensándolo mejor, Irie era un chico bastante feo.

Sakura e Itachi rieron divertidos desde la cocina.

— Hablando bien, ¿no te gustaría salir con alguien? — preguntó sorpresivamente Itachi.

— ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿ _Me estás dando permiso_ para salir con alguien? — respondió sarcásticamente, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

— Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría salir con alguien, si me dices que sí, entonces habría de valorarlo con el consejo.

— ¡PERO SASUKE-KUUUN! ¡Sabes que tu eres el más guapo de la aldea! — lloraba Naruto.

— No lo sé, estoy seguro de que Kakashi-senpai está bueno. — aportó Sai a la conversación, mientras salía del baño portando su traje de pingüino — ¿Tú que dices, Sakura-chan?

— ¡¿TU EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGASTE?! — gritaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

— Hace cinco minutos.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Sai.

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Cada uno tenía 4 huevos fritos, 4 tiras de tocino, 2 salchichas, había 5 torres de waffles al centro, y miel y mantequilla para poner al gusto. Las bebidas era lo más variado: Sai tenía licuado de plátano, Itachi café negro, Sasuke leche, Naruto jugo de naranja y Sakura leche con chocolate.

— ¿Entonces qué? — cuestionó Sakura sin prestar mucha atención, concentrada como estaba devorando todo cuanto podía.

— ¿Está bueno?

— ¡Delicioso! — saboreó ella, comiéndose un pedazo de waffle.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¿A ti no te gustó?

— Pues sí, un tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que un tiempo?

— Bueno, no gustar-gustar, llegué a tener uno que otro sueño húmedo con él, pero nada más. Es todo tuyo, realmente no es mi tipo.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio extremadamente incómodo, que era roto por los sollozos de un atragantado Itachi, quien había entendido el hilo de la conversación de Sai desde el principio y estaba siendo auxiliado por Sasuke que le daba palmadas en la espalda, mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de no reírse de su chico y de Sakura, las únicas dos personas absolutamente perdidas en la conversación.

— ¡NO ESTARAS HABLANDO DE-! — le apuntó Naruto con su tenedor, luego de otros 20 larguísimos segundos.

— ¿Kakashi-senpai? Sí. — respondió Sai, como si nada, bebiendo un sorbo de su licuado de plátano.

— ¡SAI, QUE DEMONIOS! — soltó una histérica y furiosamente colorada Sakura.

— Es curiosidad, tengo varios bosquejos sobre él. Y por tu cara creo que está mas bueno de lo que imaginé.

— ¿Lo está? — preguntó Itachi recuperado, dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva e interrogante a Sakura.

— Y-y-y-y-o n-n-no sé qué de-c-irte…

— Creo que está delicioso, como bien dijiste. — apuntó Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! — le prendió la pelirosa, aventándole una servilleta sucia hecha bolita.

— ¿Tienes tus dibujos? — preguntó Naruto, saltando de su silla hasta el lugar de Sai.

— Sí. — respondió él alegremente, sacando su libreta de la nada, y Sakura, movida por la curiosidad y por el amor que le profesaba a la habilidad del chico con la tinta, se unió a ellos.

Barajó las hojas hasta llegar casi al final, en el apartado de hojas negras que tenía su bloque. Todos los dibujos estaban cuidadosamente hechos con tinta blanca, y parecían querer salirse del papel. Había bosquejos de Itachi, de Sakura, de Sasuke, de Naruto, de Sasuke y Naruto….

— ¡OI! ¡Mira, mira Sasuke! ¡Somos nosotros! — brincaba Naruto, jalándolo del brazo. El dibujo que le había gustado era de Sasuke leyendo a la sombra de un árbol, con un Naruto dormido sobre él.

Sai arrancó la hoja y se la tendió al Uchiha, quien la aceptó sonrojado.

— No veo a- _Oh, OH, wow…_ — suspiró Itachi, al llegar al apartado de Kakashi.

Fue secundado en su suspiro por Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, viendo la cara de idiotas de sus compañeros, incluso la del mismo Sai. Estaba segura de que su cara al verlo en persona había sido muchísimo peor…

Itachi tragó grueso.

— ¿Y-y bien?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sakura despreocupada, regresando a su lugar.

— Él… ¿realmente se ve _así_? — cuestionó Sasuke, imitándola, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¡T-tonterías! _N-ad-die_ puede verse así… mucho menos Bakakashi-sen-sensei.

Sakura rio divertida.

— No, no se ve así… — disfrutó de la cara de decepción de todos, y cuando cada uno regresó a su comida, agregó: — es _infinitamente mejor_.

Los cuatro echaron humo por las orejas y atragantaron escandalosamente, haciéndola reír con ganas.

Siguieron su comida, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos pervertidos, ignorando al divertidísimo peligris que se encontraba en el techo del departamento, y que había visto toda la escena.

Lo habría disfrutado aún más, de no ser por la mirada triste que apareció en los preciosos ojos verde menta.

* * *

Sakura se volteó a ver por millonésima vez en el espejo.

Luego del monumental desayuno que se empacaron, decidieron ir a bajarlo con un entrenamiento, ya que los 5 estaban disponibles ese día.

Se encontraban echados bajo la sombra de un árbol, exhaustos, luego de concluir con 5 horas seguidas.

— Te toca Sai. — se quejó Sakura, incapaz de abrir sus párpados.

— A mi me tocó la última vez… te toca Sasuke.

— Nii-san… — lloró, tratando de salirse con la suya.

Itachi se quedó _dormido_ , por lo que no respondió.

— Yo puedo ir, Sasuke-kun. — se ofreció Naruto, levantándose tambaleante.

— Ya voy. — gruñó el Uchiha, volviendo a sentar a su rubio y dirigiéndose a la expendedora de bebidas más cercana.

Sakura y Sai rieron.

— ¿A qué hora verás a Irie-san? — le preguntó Sai.

— ¿Y dónde lo verás? ¿A qué hora regresarás? ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte tu vestidito ese-

— QUE NO ES UNA MALDITA CITA NARUTO. — gritó Sakura, lanzándole una piedrita en la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué sólo te invitó a ti?

— Porque tenemos tiempo de no vernos.

— Se ven en el hospital. — refunfuñó Naruto, cubriéndose la cabeza de otro posible ataque.

— ¡Sólo es un amigo!

— ¡Nosotros somos tus amigos!

— Pues invítenme a salir.

— ¡BIEN! Sal conmigo, Sakura-chan. HOY, sal conmigo hoy.

— Estoy ocupada.

— Sasuke-kuuuunnn…

Suspiró pesadamente.

Ella sabía que en verdad sólo eran amigos, pero la insistencia fue suficiente para mortificarla. Trató de arreglarse de modo que se viera que no se había arreglado demasiado, pero era complicado. Siempre terminaba viéndose demasiado desarreglada o demasiado arreglada, así que optó por utilizar un conjunto que llevaría a una cena con sus chicos en Ichiraku.

Era el vestido más sencillo que tenía: uno color blanco, liso, de falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, medias color vino y unos zapatos negros. No le hizo absolutamente nada a su cabello luego de ducharse, y nada de maquillaje.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta a Yuki, que yacía desparramado en su cama.

Un sencillo Miau le dio su respuesta.

— Bien. — sonrió complacida. Cuando se veía _realmente_ bien, Yuki se le aventaba encima, pidiéndole cariñitos, llenando toda su ropa de pelos, como si quisiera sabotearle su salida, al igual que los chicos. Esta vez se había quedado quieto en su lugar — Regreso en un rato.

Se fue más temprano de lo necesario, puesto que tenía una plática pendiente con su padre.

* * *

— Me importan tres kilos de verg-

— ¡PAPÁ YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ASI! — se escuchó un grito histérico, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

— Oh, bueno, aclarado todo, yo me retiro… — se disculpó Rin con una sonrisa burlona, y Kakashi la despidió con un gesto despectivo.

— ¡PAPÁ! — gritó nuevamente Sakura, poniéndose colorada.

Kakashi se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, refunfuñando ante una tumba.

— Sí, Irie-san es guapo, supongo… — comentó apenada. Él casi se rompe los nudillos de lo fuerte que apretó el puño — Pero Hatake… nadie tiene comparación con él. — rio — Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Sai pueden dar fe de ello…

La chica estaba platicando como si hubiera una persona realmente ahí con ella.

— Aún no recuerda nada del tiempo que pasó con nosotros. — comentó en un susurro que le rompió algo en su interior — Pero de algún extraño modo, creo que es más él mismo de lo que nunca ha sido. Es el mismo sarcástico, flojo, _pervertido_ , extraño, molesto, _imposible_ y frío cabrón de siempre, pero, ahora es _Hatake Kakashi_ , no _Kakashi-sensei._ Y es increíble.

Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas aumentaban de color conforme hablaba, sus piernas se apretaban y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al ramo de flores que había llevado para la ocasión. Era por mucho la criatura más preciosa que hubiera visto antes. Con ese vestidito aparentemente inocente y simple, pero que le tenía suprimiendo, con todas sus fuerzas, la urgencia de llevársela y hacerla suya de la forma más animal posible.

— Pero supongo que ya tengo la respuesta que quería… — dijo, con un semblante mucho más triste — Al final, ni Kakashi-sensei ni Hatake estarían conmigo.

Su pequeño cuerpo tembló.

— Mamá envió una carta, y creo que vendrá pronto. Espero que lo haga, porque los he extrañado mucho últimamente. — su vocecilla se quebró y no fue capaz de seguir viendo. Se quedó sentado en la rama del árbol, sintiendo un desagradable asco consigo mismo.

¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Algo había pasado ahí, algo más que las pequeñas idioteces que hizo para provocarle celos.

Luego de unos minutos más de monólogo, ella se retiró, no sin antes acomodar las bonitas flores en su correspondiente jarrón. Kakashi decidió bajarse por fin de su escondite, y fue a presentar sus respetos al progenitor de la mujer que lo tenía…

 _Así._

— Para ser un genio, realmente puedes ser un idiota, hijo. — habló de repente un hombre que apareció ante él, de cabello largo, _rosa_ , y trenzado descuidadamente.

No parecía tener mucha más edad que él tampoco. Sus ojos eran color dorado y sus facciones eran tan delicadas como las de una chica, pero su voz era profunda y masculina. Sentía que su mirada podía atravesar su máscara y estaba seguro de que se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de estúpido que no podía quitar.

Oleadas de calor colorearon su rostro.

— No la dejes ir. — le recomendó, poniéndose de pie, y permitiéndole ver que era tan alto como él — Te estás tardando bastante.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola!

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Agradezco como siempre que me sigan leyendo, alegran mi corazón.

* * *

 **La cita:  
 _Parte 2_**

* * *

— ¡Irie-san! — saludó Sakura, acercándose a paso apresurado — Lamento llegar tarde, el tiempo se me pasó volando en el cem- _eh_ , se me hizo tarde. Disculpa.

— Descuida. — le tranquilizó, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El gesto la puso nerviosa, y los celos irracionales de Naruto hicieron eco en su cabeza, pero los calló inmediatamente de una sacudida.

' _¡Esto no es una cita!'_ , se reprendió mentalmente.

— Te ves preciosa. — le comentó, viéndola a los ojos con sus mejillas encendidas.

— Oh… gracias. T-tú también te ves… _lindo._ — respondió nerviosa. Y era verdad. Estaba vestido totalmente de blanco, y su perfecto cabello caía grácilmente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Irie se cubrió su rostro soltando una risa suave.

— _Casi_ parecemos pareja.

Sakura volteó a ver sus ropas y se sonrojó al instante.

* * *

— ¡Gracias! — chilló Ino extasiada cuando le entregaron su banana Split con extra crema batida y jarabe de chocolate.

Sai sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Ino sonrojada — ¿Quieres un poco? Sí pensaba compartirte…

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Quiero casarme contigo. — soltó sin más, tomando una cucharada de su propia copa de helado.

Ino se quedó congelada ante la declaración, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, mortificándolo al instante.

— No tienes que hacerlo si tu no quieres…

— ¡N-no es eso! Es sólo… Kami-sama, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a tu honestidad. Y t-t-ú… tú quieres casarte conmigo y yo- me gustas desde hace tanto, entonces…

Todos los que pasaban volteaban a ver a Sai con mala cara, pues visto fuera de contexto parecía que estaba terminado con ella.

— ¡Todos son iguales! — susurró una chica a su amiga, al pasar.

— Pobre chica…

— ¿Qué le habrá hecho?

— De seguro la engañó…

— ¡Vaya estúpido!

— Está jodidamente buena… ¿crees que cuando termine pueda-?

Una mirada gélida de advertencia por parte de Sai hizo que el cabrón que estaba unas mesas más allá se largara como alma que lleva el diablo. Ino no se dio por enterada.

— L-lo siento, yo… no sé qué m-me pasa.

Sai rio con ganas.

— Ya te enterarás. — le sonrió enigmáticamente. Tomó otras cucharadas de su helado, y casualmente volteó hacia la izquierda donde un castaño vestido de blanco estaba sentado en una de las mesas, en las afueras de la cafetería cruzando la calle — Definitivamente, Kakashi-senpai está más bueno.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Ino confundida.

Siguió con la mirada el lugar hacia donde estaba apuntando Sai, y se encontró con Irie.

— ¿Qué dices tú?

— Pues, Irie-san sí es guapo, y creo que Kakashi-sensei puede serlo, pero nadie ha visto su rostro. Aunque tus bosquejos son…

— Ardientes, lo sé. Pero esta mañana, Sakura me confirmó que no es así.

— ¿No? — dijo con la misma carita de decepción que los chicos.

— Es mejor. — compuso Sai con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡N-no puede ser!

— Lo mismo dije, pero Sakura-chan estaba muy segura de ello. Creo que tendré un sueño húmedo con él de nuevo… — se quejó, comiendo su helado.

Ino se rio con ganas.

— No sé si te lamentas por ello o te frustras por no estar dormido en este momento para poder tenerlo.

— Creo que es algo de las dos.

Ambos rieron.

— Me sigue sorprendiendo que no te cause conflicto decir ese tipo de comentarios.

— ¿Por qué me causaría conflicto?

— Bueno, no todos los hombres son tan abiertos para… sus experiencias.

— ¿Eso es malo? — preguntó un poco mortificado — No piensas que yo-

— Por favor, Sai. Mírame: aunque te gustaran los hombres definitivamente tendrías que ser un ciego imbécil si no cayeras rendido por mí.

— Lo hago. — contestó sinceramente, tomándola de la mano y haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la palma — Hazlo. — le ordenó, viéndola fijamente.

Ino acató la orden dócilmente, y de manera silenciosa, conectó su mente a la de Sai, de modo que pudiera ver los sucios pensamientos que tenía sobre ella.

En su cabeza, en lugar de tener las copas de helado en la mesa, Sai tenía a Ino totalmente desnuda, con crema batida en sus pezones, hilos de chocolate fundido corriendo por el abdomen, y la entrepierna escurriendo de placer. Él se tomaba su tiempo para degustar de su postre, y ella se encontraba al borde, luchando por no venirse mientras todos veían el sucio acto.

Todos los hombres estaban visiblemente duros a su alrededor, queriendo acercarse a probar, pero solo Sai tenía ese privilegio.

— Joder, Sai… — gimió quedamente, apretando con fuerza sus piernas una vez que deshizo la conexión.

— Definitivamente te haría mía, aunque yo fuera mujer. — confirmo, besando su mano.

— Y-yo no me opondría. — soltó sin darse cuenta, colorándose al instante.

— Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. — sonrió él maliciosamente.

— ¡Oh, cállat-! _Oh_ , no es verdad… — se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio a una conocida y peculiar cabellera rosa llegando con Irie.

Sai volteó a donde ella estaba viendo, y soltó una risita.

— ¡Tu sabías que venía con él! — le recriminó la rubia.

— Sí, sí sabía. Naruto hizo un escándalo.

— ¡Y como no hacerlo! ¿Qué demonios ocurre con ella? ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó, volteando a ver a todas partes, _segura_ de que se encontraba por ahí.

— No lo sabemos, pero fuera lo que fuera es malo. Ella ya no quiere estar con él.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Ino, ganándose miradas extrañas de las personas a su alrededor. Volteó a ver a Sakura e Irie, pero ninguno parecía haberla escuchado — ¿Por qué? — susurró ahora.

— Lo único que nos dijo es que él no la ve de la misma forma que ella lo ve.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Le creyeron esa basura? — preguntó molesta. Sai negó con la cabeza — ¿Y ahora, está usando a Irie para olvidar cualesquiera que seas sus alucinaciones? Que no me joda…

— Creo que es más bien, que Irie quiere _ser usado_ por ella. — corrigió Sai — Sakura no está enterada de que él tiene sentimientos hacia ella.

Ino se levantó abruptamente, decidida a terminar con esa ridiculez.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No voy a quedarme a ver toda esta mierda, ¡no sé como están tan tranquilos con todo esto!

— No lo estamos. — hablo Itachi, acercándose de la nada.

Tenía puestos unos lentes de sol, sombrero, y una gabardina de espía. Poquito más atrás de ellos, estaban Naruto y Sasuke disfrazados igual comiéndose una nieve.

— Por todos los cielos… — suspiró Ino — Ya se estaban tardando.

— Habíamos decidido no intervenir-

— Y no lo haremos. — reafirmó Sasuke desde su lugar. Estaba sosteniendo el helado de Naruto mientras éste lamía y veía con innecesarios binoculares a su pelirosa compañera.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Es la primera cita de Sakura-chan, ella no ha estado en citas antes. Debemos cuidarla. — habló Naruto con determinación. Sasuke le limpió los restos de helado que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar, para después lamerlo juguetonamente.

Ino se agitó y Sai no perdió el tiempo.

— Bien, lo dejamos en sus manos, nosotros regresaremos en un rato. — anunció, tomándola de la muñeca.

— Te mandaré un mensaje. — se despidió Itachi, guiñándoles el ojo.

Sai se llevó a Ino en el hombro y se fue entre los techos hasta su departamento.

* * *

Irie veía divertido la pelea que se estaba desatando a espaldas de su "cita".

Se sentía un bastardo por haberla engañado al invitarla a cenar, y no mostrarle sus verdaderas intenciones, pero quería demostrarle que tenía material de pareja antes de recibir el No que sabía que ya tenía.

 _Sabía_ que los hermanos Uchiha _sabían_ que _él sabía_ que se encontraban ahí. Sasuke fingía demencia por Naruto, e Itachi… no sabría decirlo. Lo veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos, era como algo cercano a los celos, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Tal vez sólo era que actuaban sobreprotectores con ella, y el único espécimen masculino aprobado que tenía derecho a acercarse era Kakashi.

Ardía de rabia al pensarlo.

¿Por qué solo él?

Ellos lo conocían. Ellos _sabían_ de sus sentimientos hacia ella… ¿por qué no era suficientemente bueno?

Decidió seguirles el juego.

En el pasado, la razón por la que nunca había actuado era por el profundo respeto que sentía por el legendario ex ANBU, al igual que respetaba los sentimientos de Sakura. Por eso mantenía su distancia. Por eso se autoconvencía todos los días, que él sería feliz si ella lo era.

Quiso creerlo con todas sus fuerzas… pero luego ella llegaba y sonreía de esa forma tan divina y él apenas podía controlarse.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — reía ella a carcajadas, haciéndolo suspirar.

— No, claro que no. — respondió él condescendientemente, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? — preguntó el mesero.

Sakura casi se cae de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¡¿HATAKE?!

El peligris hizo gala de sus reflejos, y detuvo su silla.

— Ese es mi nombre. — respondió él amablemente. — Seré su mesero esta noche.

* * *

Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Luego de la terrible incomodidad inicial, Sakura se la estaba pasando realmente bien con Irie.

El chico tenía algo en su voz y sus gestos, que la tranquilizaban inmediatamente. Rechazó todo tipo de dudas sobres sus intenciones para con ella conforme avanzaba la plática. La tristeza que le generaba ver a su padre fue más tolerable, e incluso cierto peligris había logrado dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza… Para materializarse justo frente a sus narices.

De verdad, creyó que estaba alucinando, hasta que Irie también hizo su propio reconocimiento.

— Buenas noches, _senpai_.

— Buenas noches para usted, _Kohaku-san_.

Se quedaron sonriéndose mutuamente por aproximadamente 2 minutos. ¿De pronto hacía mucho frío ahí o era ella?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se siseó, molesta por todas las caras de babosas que tenían tanto la dueña como el resto de las comensales que estaban en el lugar.

Kakashi sacó un letrero de "Se busca empleado/a" de la nada, lo rompió, y lo tiró por ahí.

— Ya que no me asignan misiones aún, decidí ganar algo de dinero. "Es muy importante estar siempre activo". Eso me dijo _**mi**_ _linda_ enfermera _._ — explicó amablemente.

¿De qué iba este hombre?

— Sí, sobre todo llegando _a cierta edad..._ — apuntó Irie, con el mismo tono meloso — No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes, el cuerpo ya no es el mismo.

— Tienes mucha razón ahí, pero _Haru-chan_ es _tan buena_ en su trabajo, y ha cuidado _tan devotamente_ de mi cuerpo, que me hace sentir 10 años más joven.

Maldita sea… ¿tenía que decirlo en _ese_ tono?

— Y-y-y-yo-o… ¡dos platos de espagueti, gracias! — ordenó atropelladamente, estampándole la carta en la cara y evitando su mirada.

Kakashi soltó una risita.

— Como _tú_ ordenes, Haruno. — confirmó, agachándose a su altura y hablándole al oído.

Su aroma boscoso, fresco y masculino la mareó por momentos, y casi no pudo resistir la urgencia de bajar esa máscara y besarlo como loca.

Entendía a todas las idiotas que estaban a punto de venirse en las mesas más alejadas, Kakashi se veía comestible con ese uniforme de mesero: camisa formal blanca, pantalón negro ajustado, delantal negro, con su máscara eternamente adherida a su rostro y sin su Hitai-ate, su cabello caía rebelde en todas direcciones.

Hasta el maldito hielo de su bebida se había derretido.

— ¿Quieres irte a otro lugar? — sugirió Irie, probablemente viendo lo turbada que estaba. Sabía que lo más seguro es que tuviera una cara de sufrimiento absoluto, pero el pobre castaño no sabía qué tipo de sufrimiento era…

— P-pues, verás… normalmente te diría que sí. Pero no quiero que ese idiota crea que puede molestarme de ese modo. — le explicó honestamente.

Irie sopesó por unos momentos sus palabras, pero terminó asintiendo.

— Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. — le dijo sonriendo — Podemos regresársela, soy todo tuyo. — agregó maliciosamente.

Sakura parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Regresársela?

— Sí. Él está aquí porque quiere molestarte, podríamos molestarlo de regreso…

* * *

— Jamás vuelvan a utilizar el honorífico "Sensei" conmigo. Me dan vergüenza. — comentó Kakashi, agazapado atrás de los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto se abrazaron y saltaron como gatos, e Itachi se burló de ellos.

— Buena jugada. — le felicitó, girándose nuevamente para ver la interacción del Kakashi real con "la pareja" — Pero creo que te la voltearán muy fácil.

El clon de Kakashi le quitó los binoculares innecesarios a Naruto para ver de qué estaba hablando, y los rompió cuando vio, cruzando la calle, a Irie tomando las manos de Sakura y haciendo el idiota… con ella siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Ves lo que provocas! — le reprendió Naruto, empujándolo — ¡Si no hubieras-! Eh… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Kakashi-sensei?

El peligris suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de responder.

— Ni puta idea. — respondió, tomándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Le preguntamos a Raito? — dijo Itachi burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué jodidos la sigues mencionando? — respondió él con mueca de asco.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, y él supo que lo estaban evaluando. Y supo que pasó la evaluación, porque en sus ojos se veía la misma pregunta que lo estaba atormentando:

 _¿Qué jodidos pasó?_

— Eh, chicos, cerramos a las 9, sólo faltan 10 minutos. ¿Pagarán o…?

— Lamentamos ser una molestia, Obaachan. — se disculpó Itachi, quitándose las gafas y el sombrero.

— Tenemos unos asuntos… privados por atender. — le imitó Sasuke.

— ¿Podrías darnos algo más de tiempo? — concluyó Kakashi.

La pobre señora no supo de sí, sólo le entregó las llaves a Naruto y se la llevaron sus hijos, que trabajaban con ella, a rastras. Estaba tan conmocionada con tanta belleza que no podía ni articular palabra alguna.

— ¡Te lo encargamos Naruto, suerte! — se despidió uno de los chicos.

— ¡Graciaaaas! — respondió el rubio feliz.

Una vez se fueron, apagaron las luces y volvieron a agazaparse tras el ventanal, cubriéndose con las plantas falsas. Ya no había rastro del clon de Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi llegó como un rayo justo 30 segundos después de que Irie tomara de las manos a Sakura. El castaño rio internamente.

— Su orden está lista. — ladró, aunque su cara era la representación total de la bondad.

A propósito, pasó los platos muy cerca de su cara para que tuvieran que alejarse hacia atrás, y se soltaran de las manos.

— ¡Hatake, antes de que te vayas, _hermano_! — le llamó Irie, con falsa confianza — ¿Podrías regresar esta comida y traerla en un solo plato? Queremos compartir, ¿verdad muñeca?

Sakura se mordió el labio para no estallar en carcajadas cuando él le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Es que no puedo soportar la idea de estar separada de ti de ninguna forma, _Irie-kuuun_! — dijo ella, haciendo a un lado el plato de espagueti y afianzando el agarre de sus manos.

Kakashi disimuló un bufido con una _risa amable_.

— Cómo ustedes ordenen.

Sakura e Irie se rieron como estúpidos, pero no les duró mucho su chiste. Kakashi no se fue, sino que sólo vertió lo de un plato hacia el otro, y lo puso sonoramente en medio de la mesa, dejando cada una de sus manos recargada en cada lado.

— ¿Les parece bien así? — inquirió, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a Sakura.

La pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca. Irie fue capaz de ver cómo sus bonitos ojos verdes bajaban hacia el área donde Kakashi tenía su boca cubierta por la máscara, y la vio relamiéndose, probablemente de manera inconsciente. Rápidamente, ahogó su dolor por el gesto, y apuró un tenedor. Lo enterró en el espagueti, lo giró e hizo ruido para llamar su atención.

— Preciosa, — dijo en un tono asquerosamente tierno — di "ahh".

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance, e hizo bizcos al tratar de ver el bocado que le estaban ofreciendo en las narices.

Luego de una risa nerviosa, aceptó.

— Ahhh… — dijo con ganas, metiéndose de una sola vez todo lo del tenedor.

Irie se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacer eso…

Ver a la pelirosa abrir e introducirse ese bocado a su pequeña boca, y escuchar los ruidos de gusto por lo buena que estaba la comida, hicieron que su mundo se tambaleara. Sobre todo, cuando hizo el sonido de succión para atrapar el último retazo de espagueti que quedó colgando.

Kakashi estaba en las mismas, puesto que retiró con prontitud el plato para que no siguiera con esa tortura.

— Bien, a las 9 dejamos de servir comida. — dijo con voz estrangulada.

—¡Hatake! — se quejó ella —¡Todavía _no termino_! — dijo, limpiando dos pequeñas gotitas de salsa que le quedaron en la comisura de la boca con su pulgar, y chupándolas.

No eran ruidos ni movimientos realmente fuertes o marcados… mucho menos sugerentes. Ella no estaba haciendo aquello a propósito, lo sabía. Pero que alguien se lo explicara a su entrepierna, por favor.

* * *

Kakashi estaba perdiendo los estribos… sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ese chico, y el sólo saberlo le hacía hervir la sangre.

— ¿No se quedan al postre? — preguntó histérico.

— ¿No dejabas de servir comida a las 9? — preguntó de regreso la sabelotodo pelirosa.

— Haru-chan, la comida y el postre son cosas distintas.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

— Pues yo preferiría que nos fuer-

— Está bien encargar un postre. — le interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa resplandeciente que él quiso moler a golpes.

— Ya regreso. — bufó Kakashi.

— No te he ordenado aún. — le detuvo Sakura, tomándolo de la manga.

Ella registró el gesto confianzudo al mismo tiempo que él, y ambos voltearon a lados contrarios, avergonzados.

— Vas a querer un brownie con una bola de nieve de vainilla, y una copa de fresas con crema aparte. Ya lo sé. — respondió rascándose la nuca, tratando de sonar despreocupado y sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿L-lo sabes…? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — preguntó ella, con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos — ¿Lo _recuerdas_?

Él realmente quiso decirle que sí. De verdad. Pero no era tan mierda para mentirle de aquel modo.

— No, Haruno. — respondió, evitando ver su cara de decepción.

— Ya veo. — suspiró ella.

Iba a girarse e irse, pero le reventó que el castaño tomara su mano, ya no para joderlo, sino para reconfortarla.

— No he podido recordar nada, excepto a ti. — escupió sin poder contenerse. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y apretó la mano del castaño — Nunca es algo en concreto, sólo te veo a ti... y cosas sobre ti. Y no sé por qué.

Sus palabras se quedaron ahí flotando, nada más. Ella no preguntó nada tampoco, pero en ese momento, cuando él terminó de hablar, el ruido de las personas alrededor, de los cubiertos chocando con la cerámica de los platos, las risas, los murmullos, las personas pasando, los cantos lejanos de los borrachos en los bares… todo comenzó a perder fuerza gradualmente. Sólo quedaban ecos difusos, luces tenues, manchones de colores, y en el centro de toda esa revolución, estaban ellos dos.

Podía leer la confusión en sus ojos, estaba jodidamente enojada con él, pero sus palabras resquebrajaron su férrea determinación de repelerlo. Sabía que podía acercarse, sabía que no lo empujaría ni pelearía, y maldita sea, él quería tocarla…

— A mi me traes un pedazo grande de pastel de triple chocolate. — irrumpió el castaño.

Tuvo que pedirles a los dioses de al menos 5 culturas distintas, además de a Kami-sama, que le dieran la paciencia para no asesinarlo ahí mismo a sangre fría sólo con sus manos. Lo único que mantuvo su cordura fue la mirada plana que a Haruno se le escapó.

Kohaku no la vio, estaba luchando consigo mismo también en ese momento, pero cuando ella se repuso, volteó a ver a Kakashi nuevamente, y ambos tuvieron que morderse el labio para no romper en carcajadas por la situación.

— Ya regreso. — comentó alegremente.

* * *

El postre transcurrió en paz. Kakashi, por alguna razón, jugó bien su papel de mesero y atendió a las mesas que aparentemente tenía asignadas.

Sakura también parecía bastante relajada, y en ningún momento volvió a prestarle atención al peligris, estaba totalmente inmersa en la conversación que ellos estaban manteniendo. Su mano estaba aún en la mesa, justo donde él se la soltó luego de la declaración de Kakashi, y aunque él sabía que sólo debía mover un dedo para tocarla, sentía que estaba a kilómetros lejos de él.

— ¿Irie-san? — le llamó. Por su expresión preocupada, parecía que tenía un tiempo de no contestarle — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres irte?

Él sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y asintió con cansancio.

— Sí, estaría bien. Parto mañana a primera hora a una misión.

Sakura sintió, sacando su cartera.

— Descuida, Sakura-chan-

— Cortesía de la casa. — irrumpió Kakashi, tomándola gentilmente de la muñeca.

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

— G-gracias.

Irie le tomó de la mano sin poder contenerse, y los alejó de ahí.

— Nos veremos, _Senpai_. — ladró.

Sakura le llamó en repetidas ocasiones, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para registrarlo. No fue hasta que llegaron al puente, que ella se zafó de su agarre.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — gruñó, sobando su muñeca adolorida que él había estado aferrando hasta ahora.

— Sakura-chan… perdóname. — se disculpó — No quise-

— Lo sé. — le cortó. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no se veía realmente molesta — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Actuaste muy raro allá.

Él la observó con atención, y con temor, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo.

Ella lo sabía.

— Lamento que te enteraras así. — dijo apenado, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro — No quise que fuera de este modo, créeme.

— ¿P-por qué no dijiste nada antes? — preguntó ella, sonrojada. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y sólo no poder…

— No tenía sentido. — interrumpió sus pensamientos — Tus sentimientos siempre fueron muy claros, y yo no quería causarte problemas con los míos. Y aunque suene muy bien decirlo así, la verdad es que no quería que te alejaras de mí. Quería estar contigo de al menos este modo.

Se sentó en la orilla del puente, viendo su reflejo en el agua.

— Perdóname, Sakura-chan.

Ella lo imitó, y se sentó a su lado.

— No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Él sonrió, y tuvo el atrevimiento de pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Era realmente suave, y ese rosa brillante era hipnotizador.

— No me estoy dando por vencido, ¿sabes? Me has descubierto, pero el plan sigue en pie.

— ¿El plan?

— El plan para que te enamores perdidamente de mí. — declaró.

Sakura abrió muchos los ojos y se sonrojó de forma encantadora, y él celebró que al menos, no se había retirado ni lo había empujado.

— Esa es la idea al menos. — rio tranquilamente, buscando que Sakura se relajara.

— Irie-san, yo-

— Yo sé cuál es tu respuesta, Sakura-chan. — le interrumpió. Necesitaba explicarse antes del inminente rechazo. Suspiró hondo y contempló las estrellas para evitar ver lástima en sus ojos — Si no te lo había hecho notar antes, era porque ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Siempre supe que no tenia oportunidad… pero luego de lo que pasó, lo tomé como una señal para poder intentarlo. Esta vez los dos estamos en el mismo nivel, estamos empezando desde cero contigo, y sólo te estoy pidiendo el beneficio de la duda. Quiero demostrarte que puedes desarrollar sentimientos hacia mí, si realmente pongo mi esfuerzo en ello. Es lo único que te pido, que sólo me dejes intentarlo.

— _¡… jodidamente asqueroso!_ — se escuchó un susurro, en un árbol cercano, arruinando totalmente el ambiente — _Sai, voy a vomitar, no te atrevas a verme._

Sakura e Irie parpadearon, volteando a las alturas, tratando de localizar a sus ruidosos espías.

— _¡Lo siento, no es mi culpa!_

— _Voy a vomitar. No te atrevas a verme Sai._

— _¡El chocolate afloja mi estómago! ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?_

— _¡Sólo cierra la boca!_

— _¡Si sigues moviéndote así se romperá la rama!_

— _¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!_

— _¡Estoy diciendo que se romperá!_

— _¡ESTAS HACIENDO MUCHO RUIDO!_

— _¡TU ERES QUIEN NO DEJA DE GRITAR!_

Un ruidoso _'¡crack!'_ después, y todos cayeron de lleno al río.

— Oh pudoh rpirwar… — gimió Naruto, teniendo los senos de Ino aplastándole la cara.

— Sasuke… — se avergonzó Sai, pues tenía la entrepierna del Uchiha a un suspiro de la boca.

— ¡QUITATE YA DE ENCIMA! — chilló Ino, tratando de aventar a un divertido Itachi, que había terminado sobre ella en una posición comprometedora.

— Hola chicos… — siseó Sakura, en un tono gélido y muy muy bajo.

El grupo dejó de forcejear y removerse de inmediato.

— Se puede saber… — prosiguió, con la voz igual de calma mientras se levantaba de su lugar — ¿ _Qué diablos_ hacen aquí?

* * *

— Lamento que ellos- yo no tenía idea, Irie-san, de verdad. — trató de disculparse. No quería que el castaño creyera que ella se estaba burlando de él cuando se estaba confesando.

Debió haber estado más alerta. ¿Qué clase de kunoichi era? Probablemente debieron estarlos siguiendo desde el inicio.

— Tranquila, Sakura-chan. — rio Irie amablemente — Sé que las cosas no fueron de ese modo.

Estaban caminando por sendero de árboles que habían adornado con luces y bancas para hacer un espacio recreativo. Era relativamente nuevo, y pese a lo sencillo que era el concepto, tenía algo atrapante que lo hacía un lugar famoso para llevar a tu pareja…

De pronto Sakura se puso sumamente nerviosa. Por donde voltearas, veías parejas acarameladas, caminando tomados de la mano, susurrándose cosas sentados en los bancos de madera, riendo, paseando a sus mascotas… Vio de reojo a Irie, y supo que él también lo había notado, porque sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y evitaba verla a la cara.

— ¿T-te quieres sentar? — ofreció él.

— Sí. — respondió ella silenciosamente. Habían escogido la banca más alejada de todo el caramelo flotante que había atrás.

— No te estoy pidiendo salir, propiamente dicho, Sakura. Te estoy pidiendo que abras tus ojos para que me veas como hombre, y si hay, aunque sea una mínima parte de ti que pueda estar interesada, yo tomaré esa oportunidad.

Le sorprendí la facilidad con la que decía las cosas. No era demandante, no estaba suplicando. Le estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos de la forma más abierta y sincera, y eso la derritió y la ofuscó. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, porque justo en ese momento tan íntimo (y honestamente romántico), ella sólo podía pensar en un hombre más viejo, alto, huraño, gruñón y tosco.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de manera clara? Para Irie parecía que era facilísimo.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza y de corazón comenzó a formarse en su interior, y no vio cuando un proyectil amarillo casi conecta de lleno con su cara. De no ser porque Irie reacciono rápido y atrapó la pelota a 4 milímetros de su cara, estaba segura de que se estaría reconstruyendo el puente de su nariz en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — susurró Sakura, tomando el conocido esférico en sus manos.

— ¡Acá está, acá está! — gritó con júbilo Urushi, para después correr como poseso hacia Sakura — ¡Sakura-chan la atrapó!

— ¡Eso, excelente cachadora como siempre! — apremió Akino, bajando de un árbol.

— ¡Yo quiero a Sakura-chan en mi equipo! — bramó Buru, corriendo felizmente hacia ella.

— ¿Estos son…? — trató de preguntar Irie, más no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el enorme can saltó sobre ellos en la banca, despedazándola toda y enviándolo volando lejos.

Al levantarse, observó con ojos desorbitados como Sakura era atacada a caricias por el resto de los ninken de Kakashi, como si se tratara de perritos domésticos.

— ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

— ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarnos?

— ¿Has dejado a Kakashi de nuevo?

— ¡Chicos…! — trató la pelirosa de hablar y de levantarse.

— Deben estar peleados.

— Pero ellos _siempre_ están peleados.

— Sakura-chan es demasiado linda para el jefe…

— Creo que no nos conocemos. — habló Irie, interrumpiendo a discusión sin sentido, ofreciéndole una mano a la pelirosa.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con mala cara, mientras Sakura la aceptaba y se ponia de pie.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¿Es tu _amiga_ , Sakura-chan?

— ¡Es mi _amigo_ , y les sugiero que se comporten! — advirtió ella, molestándose ahora sí. Irie era un buen chico, no tenían que comportarse así con él — ¿De qué van ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí?

— El jefe nos ha sacado a pasear. — ladró emocionado Guruko, apuntando a un lugar indefinido entre los árboles.

Sakura e Irie voltearon, encontrándose con un Kakashi bajando de un árbol, leyendo despreocupadamente. Tenía ropa de civil, totalmente negra, que contrastaba con la de Irie.

— Senpai, ¿terminó tu turno? — preguntó el castaño amablemente.

— Ah, sí. Renuncié. — respondió Kakashi sin darle demasiada importancia.

— ¿Ellos saben que renunciaste? — preguntó Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada plana.

— Lo sabrán algún día.

Sakura de verdad, de verdad quiso mantenerse en su posición ofendida, pero este imposible hombre no se lo ponía nada fácil.

— Eres tan…

— ¿Irresponsable? — aportó Buru.

— ¿Flojo?

— ¿Arrogante?

— ¿Inmaduro?

— ¿Celoso?

— ¿Infantil?

— ¿Cínico?

Ya no pudo contenerse más, y estalló en carcajadas antes de que siguieran.

— ¡Yo también los extrañaba! — dijo ella, abrazándolos como podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había alejado un poco para despedirse de Irie. Podía ver a kilómetros de distancia lo furioso que el chico estaba, pero le importaba más bien poco.

— Oi, jefe. ¿Quién es el chico?

— ¿No era una chica?

— No sabía que a Sakura-chan le gustaban las chicas.

Kakashi dejó de leer en ese momento, tratando de no imaginarse a Haruno revolcándose con unos cuantos clones…

— No sabría decirles, nunca he estado con una. — respondió la cínica pelirosa, apareciendo de la nada. Kakashi casi se va de espaldas de la impresión.

— Chicos, ¿nos podrían dar algo de privacidad? — pidió Sakura, cruzada de brazos, viéndolo fieramente a los ojos.

— ¿Cortejarán?

— _Siempre_ lo hacen.

Un par de miradas gélidas (gris y verde menta) después, y 8 nubes de polvo reemplazaron a los ninken que habían estado ahí.

— ¿Realmente lo considerarás? — soltó Kakashi, irguiéndose de la banca de madera y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué te importa? — respondió ella con rencor, pero sin poder evitar aspirar a placer su esencia.

— Me importa. — respondió él simplemente, tomándola de las caderas y arrastrándola entre los árboles lejos de la luz, ella tuvo que sostenerse de sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Su cuerpo no le pertenecía. No mientras esa mirada de ojos grises, que era un espejo de la luna llena, se mantuviera sobre ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — alcanzó a preguntar antes de que él hiciera los sellos correspondientes para transportarlos al departamento de él.

— No sé. — respondió Kakashi bajando su máscara, y besándola con urgencia.

La subió con brusquedad a la mesa de la cocina y se acomodó entre sus piernas, manoseando a placer sus piernas cubiertas por la suave media color vino. Sakura se limitaba a responderle, ocupada como estaba reprimiendo su instinto animal que le instaba a conectar su cuerpo con el de Kakashi.

Sabía que él lo había notado, puesto que estaba disminuyendo la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — articuló ella, cuando logró obtener la voluntad necesaria para alejarlo.

— Hueles a él. — gruñó molesto.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la inesperada declaración.

— ¿Por qué te importa? — insistió ella, cansada.

— Me importa. — reiteró él, apretando el agarre en su cintura.

— ¿Y qué hay de _ella_?

Kakashi suspiró.

— ¿ _Ella_? — repitió con hastío — ¿Todo esto es _por ella_?

Sakura se bajó de un salto de la mesa, y se estiró en toda su pequeña estatura a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Y todo esto es _por él_?

Kakashi se calló de pronto, y ella casi se ríe por el súbito cambio en su expresión.

— Dejaste que te tocara y te hablara de _ese modo_.

— ¡Y tu le hablas y la tocas a ella de _ese_ mismo modo! ¿Por qué a ti se te permiten esas cosas, pero a mí no?

— ¡Eres _mi_ jodida enfermera, Haruno! ¡ _ **Mia**_! — rugió. La tomó de la nuca con ambas manos y le susurró en un sensual barítono en el oído — Tu no vas a estar con nadie más. No puedes tener el olor de otro hombre mezclado con el tuyo. — sus manos descendieron en un camino tosco, pasando por sus senos, estrechando con fuerza su cintura, subiéndole la falda del vestido para apretar sus nalgas. Durante este tiempo su boca se ocupó de su cuello, lo descubierto de sus hombros y en menor medida, de su boca — Por que creo que podría matarlo.

Sakura gimió sin poder contenerlo más, momento que Kakashi aprovechó para asaltar su boca posesivamente. Ella gruñía y trataba de "pelear", cuando ambos sabían lo fácil que era darle una buena patada que lo mandaría volando, atravesando al menos cuatro paredes. Parecía que ambos habían pensado lo mismo, puesto que fueron sacudidos por un fuerte escalofrío de placer al mismo tiempo.

La camisa de Kakashi salió volando, cayendo en un susurro al suelo. Sakura se separó de el para apreciar su trabajado abdomen que tanto había extrañado. Tenía cicatrices nuevas, y las hendiduras de los músculos estaban ligeramente más marcadas, resultado de los constantes entrenamientos. No pudo evitar rasguñarlo, disfrutando cómo su pálida piel se pintaba de rojo por el maltrato, para después lamerlo y besarlo con hambre. El peligris siseó por el escozor, y echó su cabeza para atrás, sintiéndose cada vez más caliente, duro, y grande. Escuchó a Haruno susurrar entre dientes, y aun con su agudo oído sólo logró registrar la palabra "mío".

Compuso una sonrisa arrogante, y volteó a ver a la pelirosa, degustándose con su cuerpo. La tomó del cabello para detenerla, e ignorando sus reproches, con su otra mano abrió su pantalón y lo bajó suficiente para que se alzara su hinchada y palpitante verga que le golpeó ligeramente en la mejilla.

— ¿Crees que es normal que se me ponga así? — inquirió, dándose un par de bruscas jaladas — Todo esto es tuyo. — gimió, abriéndole la boca y metiéndosela hasta la garganta.

Sakura gimió con éxtasis y comenzó a marcar un ritmo exquisito, sin descuidar sus bolas, dedicándoles masajes circulares y lengüetazos furtivos.

Kakashi se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, disfrutando la vista de Haruno metiéndose a su pequeña boquita su enorme erección, mientras portaba ese inocente y jodidamente simple vestido.

¿Por qué le ponía tan cachondo?

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¡Ya regresé! — escuchó su vocecilla._

 _Se removió bajo el calentito cobertor del kotatsu. Había tenido una siesta de lo más reparadora._

 _El clima fresco del otoño era su favorito para estar en la casa secreta de los Uchiha, encender la fogata, y resguardarse bajo el kotatsu mientras hacían la cena. A ella le gustaba molestarlo, diciéndole que tenía actitudes muy felinas para ser alguien a quien no le gustaban los gatos._

 _Aún se sentía adormilado, y, de todos modos, el chakra de Naruto no estaba cerca, no comerían hasta que él llegara, así que decidió refugiarse por completo bajo las sábanas y volver a dormir. Shiro, en cambio, salió disparado del calentito lugar para ir a recibir a la pelirosa. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero todos los animales terminaban adorando a la chica._

— _¡Hola amor! — dijo ella entusiasmada cuando Shiro llegó ladrando a su encuentro. Las patitas del perro ya no se escuchaban por el lugar, por lo que dedujo que lo había cargado — ¿Dónde están todos?_

— _Aquí. — llamó Itachi desde la cocina — ¿Encontraste suficiente salmón?_

— _Para un ejército. — respondió orgullosa._

— _Mi héroe. — suspiró dramáticamente el otro Uchiha._

— _Aún no llegan, pero todo está bajo control acá, puedes descansar un poco._

— _Gracias. — dijo ella aliviada. Había tenido una difícil operación de 8 horas, por lo que estaba exhausta. Las patitas de Shiro se quedaron saltando en la cocina con los Uchiha, entusiasmado por el delicioso aroma que comenzaba a flotar en el ambiente._

 _Sintió su chakra acercarse a donde él estaba. La escuchó bostezar, y adivinó sus intenciones de meterse bajo el kotatsu. Quiso jugarle una pequeña broma, pues sabía que ella ignoraba en su totalidad que él se encontraba ahí. Se volteó boca abajo, preparándose para saltar en cuanto Sakura levantara el cobertor, pero justo en el momento, su mente lo traicionó y materializó a una Sakura debajo de su cuerpo, colgada a su cuello con una sonrisa que prometía muchísimas travesuras._

 _Su verga saltó cuando ella susurró un divertido "shh", y él tenía que salir de ese extremadamente caliente y sofocante espacio._

 _Tomó el cobertor y se lo quitó de encima, al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba, llevándose de encuentro todo y la mesa. La acción fue tan repentina y violenta, que creó una ventisca de aire, suficientemente fuerte para levantar el vestido de la Sakura real que se había quedado congelada frente a él._

 _Kakashi escuchó a la Sakura de sus fantasías reírse de él antes de desaparecer._

 _Creyó que nada podía ser peor, cuando ante sus ojos vio lo que había debajo de la impoluta faldita blanca que tenía su alumna: unas bragas de rayas, celeste con azul, cubiertas por la fina tela de sus medias color vino._

 _La mesa cayó, después el cobertor, y después la tela del vestido._

 _Kakashi no entendía por qué no podía dejar de ver sus bragas, y estaba seguro de que sufriría una profusa hemorragia nasal espontanea, puesto que un dulce aroma le estaba acariciando la nariz. No fue hasta que sintió algo sobre su cabeza, que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había quedado de ella, pues la tela blanca del vestido no había podido bajar al quedarse atrascada en su cabello gris._

— _Kak-ash-i-sen-sei… — suspiró ella._

 _Él solo tenía que bajar su máscara y sacar su lengua, y podría comprobar si ella sabía tan bien como olía…_

— _¡Ya llegu-!_ _Oh… — Sasuke se quedó a media oración_ _— Iré a la cocina. Yo no vi nada._

 _Sakura se cayó de espaldas, la falda de su vestido cayendo desarregladamente sin cubrir esas bragas de rayas, sus mejillas encendidas, sus enormes ojos brillando con lujuria, dándole la imagen más jodidamente erótica que en su puta vida había visto._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Chorros de semen llenaron la boca y salpicaron la cara de Sakura. Kakashi veía puntos detrás de sus ojos, y Sakura lo sostuvo cuando cayó sin fuerza de rodillas frente a ella.

— Hatake…

El peligris se recargó en su hombro unos momentos, tratando de recobrarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella con ojos preocupados. Él sonrió al verla, pues aún tenía rastros de su esencia escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, mejillas y un poco en la frente.

La limpió con una ternura que contrastaba brutalmente con su actitud de minutos atrás.

— Estoy demasiado jodido… — respondió él, acunando su bonito rostro con una mano.

— Siempre lo has estado. — dijo ella con un poco de humor.

— Y tú siempre _has estado_. — reafirmó él con frustración, sorprendiéndola — No importa qué haga o a dónde vaya, no importa si no lo recuerdo. Siempre estás ahí. Sólo- … _no estés_ para nadie más. — gruñó, enterrando sus dedos en sus muslos — Me vuelve loco pensarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Holaaaa!

¿Siguen ahí? Espero que sí :)

* * *

 **Uno de los más grandes secretos del Universo**

* * *

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con su pequeño puño.

— No me digas que hacer. — se quejó — _Pero tú tampoco_. — susurró, girando el rostro y sonrojándose adorablemente.

Kakashi formó una sonrisa absolutamente sensual. Sakura casi se sintió terminar al ver cómo esos marcados colmillos brillaban con travesura, como si sintieran la urgencia de ella por tenerlos bien clavados en su piel.

Estaba tan absorta que no sintió cuando él enredó sus brazos en sus muslos, y la sentó en la mesa, quedándose él de rodillas. Estaba empapada, su humedad había traspasado sus medias y pegaba de manera obscena la tela a sus labios inferiores. Kakashi apuró un lengüetazo en toda su apertura, terminando en movimientos lentos y circulares alrededor de su clítoris.

Haruno gimió con fuerza.

— No sé cómo me contuve de probarte tanto puto tiempo. — dijo Kakashi con voz ronca — Estás tan rica…

El peligris rompió todas las barreras de tela con sus colmillos, y hundió todo lo físicamente posible la lengua en la carne de Haruno que estaba ardiendo en llamas. Ella enredó sus dedos en su despeinado cabello gris, buscando aumentar esa increíble sensación.

No le tomó demasiado correrse, y se escuchó celestial su nombre escapando a sollozos desesperados de sus labios. Era música para sus oídos. Ella todavía no se recuperaba cuando Kakashi se levantó y la penetró en una limpia y profunda estocada, haciendo crujir la mesa por la fuerza de su embiste. Podía sentir sus paredes pulsando, amoldando su verga con tanta necesidad como la que él sentía. Ninguno fue consciente de que la mesa realmente no estaba resistiendo la fuerza y el peso, y casi se van de bruces contra el suelo cuando se partió al chocar con la pared.

Sakura enredó sus piernas a Kakashi, y él logró mantener el equilibrio.

Benditos fueran los reflejos ninja.

No obstante, si se asustaron un poco por el leve cosquilleo de adrenalina que sintieron, al saberse despojados del soporte donde estaban. Voltearon a ver el desastre en el que quedó la mesa, y luego se vieron entre sí con ojos muy abiertos. Un minuto después, estallaron en carcajadas.

— Creo que fui yo, perdona. — se disculpó Sakura — Envié mucho chakra a mi cadera. — Kakashi la vio interrogante — Estabas… embistiendo muy duro. No es queja, pero se me encajaba el filo de la madera.

Él se puso serio, y con cuidado, se salió de su interior para observar el área lastimada. La giró, bajó con lentitud el cierre del vestido que aún no se había quitado, tomó sus tirantes y jaló de la tela para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo.

Su piel cremosa, como de porcelana, era condenadamente suave. Sus hombros eran pequeños, su cintura estrecha, sus piernas y su culo exquisitos, y justo en medio de todo ese esplendor, cruzaba una línea roja a la que no le faltaba mucho para sangrar.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó, acariciándola apenas, con dos de sus dedos.

— N-no…

— ¿Segura? — Se había tensado y toda la piel se erizó al tacto.

— Segura. — respondió gruñendo, deteniéndolo de la muñeca — Ahí no me duele, me duele aquí… — dijo, redireccionando su mano hacia su clítoris — Ayúdame… — gimió, volteando su cabeza y jalándolo del cabello para unir sus bocas en un profundo beso.

Los expertos dedos de Kakashi masajearon con maestría el sexo de Haruno no por mucho tiempo, pues a su verga le urgía enterrarse a profundidad y destrozarla sin piedad.

Levantó una de sus piernas, y se clavó en ella con la misma violencia de antes, esta vez empinándola contra el sillón. Sus embistes eran primitivos, posesivos. Había sido una decisión totalmente acertada el dejarle las medias puestas. Debido a la transparencia, podía ver sus inocentes bragas con estampado de fresitas, esto de algún modo le hizo más consciente de lo que estaba haciéndole a su ex alumna.

— Sen-sei, sensei… — gimió ella de pronto. Simplemente adoraba a esta chica sucia que parecía siempre leer sus pensamientos. Gruñó de puro gusto.

— Necesito cogerte en mi cama. — gruñó extasiado, jalándola del cabello para levantarla y morderle el cuello, sus pezones eran maltratados por sus dedos.

No quería salirse de su interior, por lo que hizo los sellos correspondientes para moverlos de ubicación. Una vez en la cama, ella demandó el poder y volteó las posiciones, quedando encima suyo. Estaba cerca de venirse, pues sus paredes palpitaban frenéticas alrededor de su miembro. Kakashi disfrutaba de la vista que ella ofrecía, totalmente entregada al acto, sus senos rebotando mientras lo cabalgaba hasta su perdición. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus suspiros desesperados, su ceño fruncido, sus uñas enterrándose en la parte baja de su abdomen, donde estaba apoyándose.

Realmente lo tomó de sorpresa cuando ella, con manos temblorosas, hizo como pudo un clon de sombra que apareció justo en la posición que ella estaba, pero del lado de la cama que ellos no estaban ocupando.

Era tan traviesa como su original, pues desenterró una de las manos que Kakashi tenía perdidas en el culo de Haruno, y se metió dos de sus largos dedos en su igualmente empapado sexo. Ahora entendía por qué era una de las técnicas prohibidas…

Kakashi se irguió en su lugar.

— Chúpale los pezones. — le ordenó con voz ronca al clon, penetrándola con sus dedos con rudeza — Y tú no te detengas. — gruñó hacia la original, alzándola y clavándola repetidas veces, remarcando su autoridad.

Las dos siguieron las órdenes, retorciéndose al primer lengüetazo. Kakashi apenas podía controlarse.

Su perdición fue cuando el clon se desvió de los senos de Sakura, y subió en un camino húmedo hasta su boca, encontrándose ambas en un depravado beso.

Kakashi casi no fue consciente de cuando creó un clon, al cual no tuvo que decirle que hacer, pues éste separó a las pelirosas, besó a la original y después a la copia, y sin más dilación, la penetró, provocando que callera en cuatro sobre el área a un lado de ellos. Se vino casi inmediatamente al ser embestida en esa posición, con él siguiéndola de cerca.

La pelirosa original llegó a su propio orgasmo al ver el violento acto, y su Kakashi aprovechó para invertir posiciones y quedar encima de ella. Ambos deshicieron el jutsu, siendo golpeados por el orgasmo de sus contrapartes, haciéndolos sentir cómo su interior implosionaba por la intensidad de las sensaciones que se entremezclaron.

Un par de embestidas erráticas más, y Kakashi cayó rendido sobre Sakura.

Ella le tranquilizó acariciando su cabello, y besando su cuello, hombro, lo que tuviera al alcance.

— Haruno.

— ¿Sí?

— No me _quiero_ mover. — se quejó, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, haciéndola reír. Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas fallaron — Tampoco _puedo_.

— Pues no lo hagas.

Él se salió de su interior con delicadeza, y jaló de las mantas para cubrirlos. Antes de acomodarse en su posición de nuevo, la besó profundamente, tomándola de la cintura para pegarle más a él, y sentir en su totalidad el roce de todo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Se separó únicamente por falta de aire.

— Pues bueno. — comentó juguetonamente, sonrojándola.

* * *

— Eres un tonto.

— _Pero soy tu tonto._ — le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura se derritió más todavía. Sentía su corazón martilleando con fuerza en su pecho, tanto que estaba segura de que el pecho de Kakashi vibraba al estar pegado con el suyo.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera cita? — preguntó casualmente. No se veía en absoluto molesto. Estaba entre las piernas de Sakura, casi aplastándola por completo, pero recargando cierta parte de su peso en su codo.

— No fue una cita. — gruñó ella, golpeándolo en su frente con un dedo — Todos están locos. — dijo, tratando de aparentar molestia cruzando los brazos — Lo peor es que si papá siguiera con vida, estoy absolutamente segura de que los habría secundado. O él los habría convocado.

Kakashi se rio, debido a que no pudo ocultar el asomo de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, y le hizo cosquillas para hacerla reír más.

— ¡Basta! _No_ es gracioso. — dijo entre risas.

— Claro que _no._

— ¡Hatake! — se removía ella, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

 _*Flash*_

— Hermosa reconciliación. — felicitó Itachi, ondeando juguetonamente la fotografía instantánea en su mano, y esquivaba una lámpara que estaba dirigida a romperle la sonrisa de la cara.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — gritó Sakura, totalmente atrapada bajo guardia.

Jodido Uchiha…

— Lo siento preciosa, sólo venía a…

Itachi se calló al ver a Kakashi sentado en la cama, recargado sobre una mano, la sábana caída descuidadamente, sin alcanzar a cubrir totalmente sus increíbles atributos, con una sonrisa completamente diabólica.

 _Sin máscara._

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Sakura divertida. Nunca había visto al Uchiha mayor conmocionado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— _M-me vengo_ … — gimió Itachi — Eh, es decir… _venía_ a buscar a Kakashi. — ambos lo vieron interrogantes — Tsunade-sama lo requiere en su oficina. Será dado de alta y tiene una misión.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, completamente confundidos.

— N-no lo sé…

Kakashi se paró de la cama, y sin importarle su desnudez, dio los 3 pasos que lo separaban del Uchiha, quien parecía un conejillo asustado, deslumbrado por la luz del faro, acorralado.

— Gracias por avisarme. — dijo Kakashi, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja — ¿Debo ir de inmediato o puede esperar a la mañana?

— P-puede esperar, no es urgente…

— Bien. ¿Te quedarás a acompañarnos o…?

— Y-yo… — volteó a ver a Sakura, como si _realmente_ lo estuviera considerando. Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo saltar — Lo siento, debo regresar a casa.

— Lástima… — se quejó Kakashi — Otro día será.

Itachi tragó grueso al ver esos afilados y pretenciosos colmillos, y sintiendo como otra cosa _gruesa_ comenzaba a calentarse, decidió que era hora de irse.

— N-no olvides que tenemos que planear la fiesta de Naruto. Pero luego hablamos de eso- nosvemos... — dijo atropelladamente, desapareciendo en el acto.

Kakashi estalló a carcajadas, dejándose caer en la cama. Volteó cuando no escuchó a su pelirosa acompañándolo en su diversión.

— ¿Estás celosa, Haru-chan? — adivinó el condenado peligris.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No.

— Ah.

— Buenas noches.

Ella jaló las sábanas y el cobertor, y se cubrió de pies a cabeza, dejando a un desnudo y risueño Kakashi a la intemperie.

— Haru-chan, ¿podrías compartirme de _tus sábanas_?

— No.

— Pero moriré de frío.

— Es una pena.

— Quizá _Itachi-kun_ pueda recibirme en su cas-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue absorbido por el bulto ofendido que estaba a un lado de él en la cama.

— Déjame aclararte un par de cosas... — gruñó ella, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, usando su fuerza inhumana para sostener sus manos por encima de su cabeza — Eres _mío_. Y aunque amo a los chicos y daría mi vida por ellos, primero los hago pedazos antes de que te pongan un dedo encima.

Kakashi compuso una sonrisa presumida. Se sentía inmenso, flotante, ligero, lleno de algo que no podría intentar describir, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

— Me sigue preocupando que todavía no puedas recordar nada. Pero realmente, no tengo más motivos para seguirte reteniendo en el hospital. — dijo la Godaime en un suspiro resignado.

Dejó los papeles de sus últimos resultados, y vio con pesar la montaña de pergaminos que aún no había siquiera tocado.

— ¿Eso significa que no podré recuperar la memoria?

La rubia suspiró.

— Todo indica eso… Realmente intentamos todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alcance.

Kakashi se quedó callado por varios minutos. Era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de pensar tampoco. Seguía teniendo la sensación de vacío en ningún lugar en concreto, y de no ser por Haruno, probablemente ya se habría vuelto loco.

— Hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Sí?

— Haruno… — el peligris hizo una pausa, al ver la sonrisa socarrona de la Hokage. Consideró seriamente mandarla al infierno y largarse, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien — No puedo decir que la recuerdo, porque no es así. Pero cuando estoy con ella, hay ciertas… imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza.

— No sé por qué crees que es buena idea contarme tus fantasías sexuales con _nuestra_ _alumna_ … pero te sugiero que no sigas por ahí.

— No me refiero a eso. — se defendió Kakashi, dirigiéndole una mirada plana — Me refiero a que recuerdo cosas que hicimos…

— Kakashi…

— ¡No me refiero a eso!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Habla claro. Y sin perversiones.

Kakashi suspiró.

— Cuando fuimos a Ichiraku la primera vez, en mi cabeza vi una escena familiar. Sobre nosotros… es decir, el equipo 7, comiendo con Yamato.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio, permitiéndole continuar.

— Cuando fui a casa de los Uchiha, en mi cabeza sucedieron una tras otra, imágenes de nosotros cenando o discutiendo ahí. Lo mismo en el campo de entrenamiento, sobre todo el 3. Y con cada uno de los mocosos… imágenes vienen a mi cabeza, pero no soy capaz de retenerlas o de continuar por esa línea de pensamiento. Se escapa. Sólo se quedan esos instantes, y aunque los rememore una y otra vez, no logro hilar uno con otro, no sé ubicarme en la época de la que vengan, no recuerdo más de lo que veo ahí.

— ¿Esos recuerdos son malos?

— No. Algunos son puras estupideces… los detalles menos relevantes, como que Naruto se levantaba en las noches para poner su bolsa de dormir más cerca de la de Sasuke cuando teníamos una misión. O Itachi y Jiraiya-sama cenando en una casa. No sé que hacemos ahí, no sé que día sea, sólo recuerdo esos instantes. Es extraño porque cuando veo fotos, no logro hacerlo. No puedo ir a ese momento.

La rubia sonrió con ternura. Parecía que entendía algo que Kakashi no, y eso sólo lo frustraba aún más.

—Jiraiya también me ha comentado que, en los entrenamientos, utilizas jutsus que no recuerdas a la perfección, y reconoces de cierto modo los movimientos y modo de pelea de los chicos.

Kakashi asintió.

— No sé que es lo que activa ese tipo de regresiones.

— Lamento decirte, que nosotros tampoco. — dijo se la forma más suave que pudo la Godaime — La mente es un lugar extraño, al que ni siquiera Orochimaru con todos sus experimentos pudo acceder. Hemos estado visitando y limpiando como podemos los laboratorios viejos que tenía, para evitar que llegue a manos equivocadas la información que recopiló. Creí que la última prueba realmente funcionaría… Estaba segura de que Ino lograría "conectarte" con tu yo del pasado, pero lo rechazaste increíblemente rápido.

El peligris desvió su mirada de la Hokage. Él mismo se había creado expectativas de esa última prueba…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _Sujeto 009720 preparado. Prueba 157. — anunció Haruno._

 _Estaba en la ya conocida sala donde realizaban todas las pruebas para devolverle la memoria. Esta vez acudieron a la rubia Yamanaka, amiga de Haruno, quien estuvo a cargo de mantener la conexión de toda la alianza Shinobi en la guerra._

— _Kakashi-sensei, lo primero que haré será mostrarte lo que ocurrió ese día. Espero que tu cabeza reconozca algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo. Si eso ocurre, entraré por esa pequeña rendija para abrir esa parte sellada en tu mente._

 _El peligris asintió._

— _Bien, aquí vamos…._

 _Parecía una película sucediendo ante sus ojos. Shinobi de todas las aldeas unidos, furiosos, asustados, desesperados, pero todos con el mismo pensamiento: tenemos que terminar con esto._

 _Ino lo ubicó al frente de la batalla, junto a todo el equipo 7. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban al frente, Haruno e Itachi más atrás, Sai no se veía por ninguna parte, y él… él estaba al lado de Obito._

 _Un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a destrozarlo. Las imágenes empezaban a ser borrosas. De repente un estallido especialmente poderoso le inhabilitó el oído. Se sentía mareado, perdido, cansado… cuando vio frente a él a Haruno cayendo a toda velocidad cuesta abajo._

 _Supo que la tenía porque su pequeño cuerpo se aferraba a él mientras aterrizaban en el suelo. Ella lo veía con ojos preocupados. Algo caliente escurría por su pecho, y ella y sus increíbles manos detuvieron el dolor de inmediato._

— _¡Kakashi-sensei, resiste! — llamaba ella. Su voz era el único motivo por el que sus ojos no se cerraron._

 _Pero el maldito dolor de cabeza…_

 _¿Dónde estaba Haruno?_

 _¿Dónde estaban todos?_

 _¿Por qué esta indescriptible y sofocante oscuridad le era tan familiar?_

— _¡Hatake! — gritó Haruno. Parpadeó torpemente hasta ubicarse en la sala de nuevo. La pelirosa lo sostenía mientras presionaba un trapo sobre su sangrante nariz. Cruzando el lugar estaba Ino desmayada, siendo atendida por Shizune._

— _¿Qué pasó?_

— _Te agitaste, y fue extraño… era como si empujaras a Ino fuera. Salieron los dos disparados hacia los lados. — explicó ella preocupada. Sus ojos estaban acumulando lágrimas — Lo lamento… y-yo-_

 _Su respuesta inmediata fue aferrarse a su cintura y enterrar su sangrante nariz en su rosado cabello. Ella no se quejó, y Shizune sacó en silencio a la inconsciente Yamanaka._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— La guerra nos dejó secuelas a todos, hijo. — comentó Jiraiya, entrando por la ventana mientras levantaba su ausente brazo — Honestamente, ¿ _quieres_ recordar algo?

— Me parece demasiado egoísta no hacerlo.

* * *

Kakashi iba caminando hacia su habitación en el hospital, para desalojarla, mientras pensaba en la plática que había mantenido con los viejos Sanin.

Kami-sama sabía la cantidad de veces que cruzó por su cabeza unírsele a su padre, ya sea para molerlo a golpes en el más allá por su estúpida decisión, o, por el contrario, porque entendía perfectamente bien por qué lo había hecho… Pero después recordaba las palabras de Obito, la amabilidad de su sensei, de Kushina, del Sandaime, y entonces recordaba por qué no podía dejarse vencer. Recordaba lo importante que era su deber como Shinobi, su deber para con la aldea, su deber con ellos…

Pero a veces simplemente parecía que el maldito dolor y sufrimiento jamás se irían. No importaba cuán fuerte luchaba, no importaba la cantidad de mierda que limpiara, siempre había más. Veía cada vez más lejano ese mundo con el que ellos soñaban, y por el que él seguía levantándose cada día.

¿Y ahora…?

" _De algún modo, estamos en paz, y mira que yo lo estoy diciendo… Pero ese chico lo logró. Ellos lo lograron. Tú lo lograste, Kakashi. Todos lo hicimos, realmente. Conseguimos la paz, y sé que no hay necesidad de que te explique el costo tan caro que debimos pagar para ello… No estamos todos los que deberíamos, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es agradecerles, agradecernos, y aprender a vivirlo."_

Entendía todo lo que Jiraiya-sama decía, pero-

— ¡Kyo-chan, Hana-chan, regresen aquí en este instante! — gritó una conocida vocecilla, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡Te dije que tus clones apestaban! — gritó un niño con bata de hospital, corriendo por su vida, empujando en su carrera a una pequeña que también portaba una bata del hospital.

— ¡ _Tu apestas_ a huevo podrido! — chilló la niñita furiosa, levantándose con intención de asesinar a su compañero.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! — gruñó el niño, tropezándose de la sorpresa por semejante insulto.

— _HUE-VO- PO-DRI-DO._ — reafirmó la niña, sacándola lengua.

Estaba por desatarse una pelea monumental, cuando llegó a escena la temida furia rosa.

— Los encontré… —siseó con voz malvada. Los niños inmediatamente se abrazaron con pánico, viendo cómo su vida entera pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Sakura los separó y los levantó con facilidad, sosteniéndolos de un pie cada uno. Los sacudió, y millones de brownies empaquetados con listones de colores hicieron una montañita bajo cada uno.

Ambos se callaron por varios segundos antes de estallar en disculpas.

— Si saben que hice estos _para todos_ , y que recibirían su porción, ¿verdad? — inquirió ella, depositándolos en el piso.

— Sí, Sakura-sama.

— Y saben que no es correcto escabullirse de su habitación, y todavía peor entrar sin permiso a las cocinas…

— Sí, Sakura-sama.

— Entonces, quiero que me digan _por qué_ tomaron esos brownies. Sé que ustedes no son ningunos ladrones.

Ambos niños empezaron a llorar.

— Saben a los de mamá. — dijo la niña con voz rota — Nadie sabe hacer brownies como lo hacía mamá, pero los tuyos saben así.

— Yo no quería que le quitaran sus brownies… Kenichi y Kotoko se los quitaron la vez pasada.

Sakura suspiró y limpió las lágrimas de la niña pequeña.

— Cumplirás años en dos semanas, ¿verdad? — le preguntó a la niña con una gran sonrisa — el mismo día que cumple años Naruto.

A la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro y asintió efusivamente.

— ¡Cumplo años igual que Naruto-sama!

— Prometo hacerte un enorme pastel para ti sola ese día, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— De verdad.

— ¿De doble… no… de triple chocolate?

— ¡De triple chocolate! Pero es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! — chilló la niña feliz, tomando el brazo de su amigo — ¡Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun, tendré un pastel de Sakura-sama! ¿Le harás ese pastel a Naruto-sama? ¡¿Yo también puedo abrazar a Sasuke-sama ese día?! ¡Se lo preguntaré la próxima vez…!

El niño bufó sonrojado, limpiándose las pequeñitas lágrimas de agradecimiento que le brotaron al escuchar aquello, para después taparse los oídos ante la aguda emoción de su amiga.

— ¡Que es un secreto! — le dijo él, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza — Si lo gritas así, esos idiotas querrán robarlo…

— Cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar estos brownies a mi oficina?

— ¿Puedo entrar a tu oficina? — dijo la niña con ojos soñadores.

— Sí. Déjalos en el escritorio, por favor.

— ¡Bien! — dijo emocionada, recogiendo todos los brownies que sus pequeñitos brazos le permitían, y arrancándose a correr, tirando algunos sin percatarse de ello.

— ¡OI, Hana…! — bramó Kyo, haciendo ademán de seguir a la pequeña.

— Te preocupas mucho por ella, ¿verdad?

— ¡C-CLARO QUE NO! — gritó, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza — ¡Es sólo que no puede hacer nada por si misma y por eso siempre todos se aprovechan de ella!

Sakura rio, y el niño se avergonzó todavía más.

— Eres un gran amigo. — le felicitó, poniendo su mano en su cabeza — Hablaré con Kenichi y Kotoko, no está bien que estén-

— ¡No! — gritó el niño — No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo detenerlos solo. No soy ningún bebé llorón… — la pelirosa borró su sonrisa cuando vio cómo el pequeño temblaba, impotente — Puedo cuidarme solo, puedo cuidarla a ella, ¡no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie!

— Ya lo sé. — asintió ella — Los dos son niños muy fuertes, casi me engaña su jutsu. — le susurró. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante este hecho — Pero debes saber que no es de débiles pedir ayuda. — comentó, limpiando las lagrimitas de su rostro —Tsunade-sama necesita de nuestra ayuda para cuidar la aldea, los aldeanos necesitan ayuda de los Shinobi, los Shinobi necesitan ayuda de sus compañeros para cuidarse unos a otros en las misiones…

Kyo la escuchaba con muchísima atención.

— Todos necesitamos de todos. No significa que seamos menos fuertes, al contrario, si estamos juntos, no habrá nada que no podamos afrontar… sólo debemos aprender a confiar.

Haruno tenía la sonrisa más preciosa que hubiera visto en su vida, y de pronto se sintió como ese pequeño que se enterró en su pecho, llorando sin poder contenerlo más.

¿ _Qué_ era ella y por qué siempre lograba resquebrajar hasta la más dura coraza con la que se mantenía cómodamente apartado de todos?

La soledad era más amena. Ahí no necesitaba necesitar de nadie, y, por ende, tampoco podía perder a nadie…

— No están solos. — le tranquilizaba, acariciando su cabeza, frotando su pequeña espalda.

— E-e-xtraño mucho a mam-má y a p-apá. — sollozó el niño.

— Lo sé, amor… — suspiró — Yo también extraño a mi papá.

— T-tú no llo-o-ras…

— ¡Claro que lloro! Lloro un montón, porque lo extraño muchísimo.

— ¿D-de ve-ras?

— De veras. No es malo llorar, es necesario sacar nuestra tristeza. Encontrarás un día a alguien que, con sólo abrazarte mucho muuucho, — lo apretó contra sí — te devolverá toda la energía.

— ¿Y si nadie quiere hacerlo?

— ¡Qué niño tan testarudo! ¿Le has preguntado a Hana-chan? — dijo con una sonrisilla.

— ¡OI, POR QUÉ LE DIRIA A ESA TONTA! — explotó el pequeño, su tristeza esfumándose de un plumazo.

— ¿Lo ves?

Kyo se quedó callado, absolutamente avergonzado, pero en sus ojitos se veía la realización de que le había sido contado uno de los más grandes secretos del universo.

Sakura se acercó a él, y le limpió los mocos como cualquier madre haría, de forma tosca y vergonzosa.

— ¡Sakura-samaaa! — se quejó el niño.

— Recoja los brownies que Hana-chan dejó tirados y váyase ya a su habitación. El almuerzo está por servirse. — le ordenó maternalmente.

Él asintió, y se giró, pero antes de irse, se regresó para darle un abrazo rápido y murmurar un "gracias", desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo. La pelirosa sonrió, y se quedó clavada en su sitio, viéndolo marchar.

— ¿No tienes una misión a la cual ir? — inquirió ella de pronto, girando su rostro y viéndolo con perversa diversión en los ojos, al haberlo sorprendido por primera vez.

Ella no podía ser real. Simplemente no podía…

Antes de darse cuenta, se había aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera fundirse en su pequeño cuerpo, sabiendo que no existía un lugar más hermoso ni más seguro que ese. Su memoria no estaba, y podría nunca regresar, y probablemente él jamás entendería de dónde o por qué ella estaba ahí, pero no la soltaría aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

Se dio cuenta entonces que había encontrado _su_ razón para volver a casa… _esos brazos que, con sólo envolverlo, le daban la energía que necesitaba._

* * *

— ¿Podrás regresar en dos semanas? — preguntó ella, entregándole un bento envuelto en un pañuelo rosa con estampado de lunitas.

— Sí, eso creo. — dijo, agradeciendo lo sutil que ella era para demostrar sus sentimientos.

— ¡¿De verdad?! Porque Naruto cumple años, y Sasuke está pensando en POR FIN pedirle matrimonio. — dijo emocionada.

Él sonrió honestamente.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! — se emocionó dando brinquitos — Celebraremos en el refugio. Si no llegas antes de ese día, estaré esperándote en las puertas para llevarte.

— Bien.

Ella asintió y lo acompañó feliz hacia la puerta. Todavía lo tenía tomado de la mano.

— Cuídate… Hatake-kun. — susurró, y le sostuvo la mirada pese al fuerte sonrojo que cubrió su bonito rostro.

Kakashi se agradeció mil y una veces el ser suficientemente precavido de conservar su costumbre de enviar a un clon con algo de antelación a sus misiones para tantear la zona, puesto que iba a tardar _unos minutitos_ más antes de poder dejar ese hospital…

* * *

Era ya de noche, y Sakura se estaba quedando dormida sobre la papelería pendiente. Se despertó justo antes de que su cabeza azotara contra la mesa de su escritorio.

— Buenas noches. — rio Irie, entrando a su oficina con dos termos llenos de chocolate caliente recién hecho, bebida predilecta de ambos.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la cirugía? — preguntó Sakura. Era el primer trasplante de pulmón que realizaba, una de las operaciones más complicadas.

— Fue… — suspiró mientras se sentaba y le entregaba su bebida — Más difícil de lo que creí. — terminó diciendo, desparramándose en el escritorio.

Sakura rio.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, no nos llamaron en todo el día, y ha estado estable por 2 horas ya. — comentó, viendo su reloj.

— Me enseñaste bien, _senpai._ — contestó él, recargando su barbilla en su mano, y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora que la puso nerviosa.

— Irie-san, ¿crees que podríamos hablar sobre… lo del otro día?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó el sorprendido, para después sonrojarse — Oh… eso. Sí, cl-

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo constante, y cada vez más fuerte. Se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia, cuando de pronto se escucharon… gemidos.

Ambos soltaron su kunai como si les quemara.

— Por Kami-sama… — siseó Sakura molesta. Estaban en el piso de los niños.

¿Quién sería tan jodidamente enfermo…?

— Raito. — gruñó Irie, levantándose abruptamente del lugar.

Sakura lo siguió un poco confundida por su reacción, y por lo rápido que reconoció la voz. Se escuchaba bastante lejana… Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, se toparon con una conmocionada y pálida Ino.

— ¿Ino?

— ¿Estás bien cerda? Te ves pálida…

La rubia comenzó a llorar entonces, colgándose del cuello de Sakura.

El castaño y la pelirosa estaban por de más confundidos, y la escena fue interrumpida por un gemido especialmente sonoro, indicativo de la culminación del acto…

— Iré a revisar. — anunció Irie, y con un asentimiento, las dejó en la oficina a solas.

— ¿Te has peleado con Sai? Lo que sea que haya dicho no quiso decirlo… o tal vez _sí_ quería, pero sabes que no es el mejor para escoger las palabras. Ya se me hacía raro que llevaran tanto tiempo sin-

— Estoy embarazada. — escupió la Yamanaka, provocando que Sakura la separara de ella y la viera con ojos desorbitados.

— No juegues…

— No juego.

— ¿Pero tú ya-?

— Vengo de confirmarlo.

Un par de minutos en silencio más, y las dos estallaron a gritos y saltos emocionados.

— ¡FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEES! — gritó Sakura con entusiasmo — NECESITO ser la madrina por favooooor. Por Kami-sama, Sai apenas es un humano funcional, ya quiero verlo tratando de enseñarle a un nuevo humano a hacerlo…

Pero se calló cuando ante la mención del nombre, la sonrisa de Ino se esfumara, y sus lágrimas se volvieran tristes de nuevo.

— No está. — sollozó — Salió hace 2 horas a una misión de emergencia.

— ¿Y el problema es…? — siendo Shinobi, no era absolutamente extraño que de repente desapareciera alguien por un llamado urgente — No creerás que huyó o algo así, cerda. Es una estupid-

— ¡No! No creo que haya huido. Es sólo que quien lo convocó fue ANBU… Tenían tiempo de no hacerlo, y sólo- fue tan repentino.

Sakura entendió de pronto a donde iba la rubia, y le sonrió cálidamente.

— Vamos cerda, apenas debes tener un par de semana y ya estás toda sentimental… — se burló un poco — Es una misión como cualquier otra, nuestra vida ha sido así siempre. No los dejaría solos. — comentó con ternura, acariciando apenas el vientre aún plano de la rubia.

— Supongo que sí. — asintió ella, poniendo ambas manos en modo protector.

Sakura la abrazó por el cuello y le despeinó el cabello.

— ¡Vamos! Tenemos tiempo de no tener una noche de chicas. Llamémoslas.

Ino se retorció fastidiada, y comenzaron a pelearse a empujones, como hacían desde pequeñas.

* * *

Una todavía fogosa pelirroja salió de la única habitación al final de corredor. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y satisfecha. Estaba recogiendo su largo y ondulado cabello en una coleta alta.

— Raito.

— KAMI-SAMA. — gritó espantada la pobre chica. Irie se encontraba escondido en la sombra de la planta que se encontraba al lado de la puerta — ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Casi me matas de un infarto.

— ¿ _Mi_ maldito problema? — siseó molesto, tomándola del antebrazo — ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Sabes que estamos en el piso donde están todos los niños?

— ¡C-claro que lo sé! — respondió zafándose avergonzada — P-pero no pude evitarlo, él…

Su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, algo bastante extraño en la siempre descarada y nada pudorosa chica.

— No lo entenderías. — dijo con superioridad, regresando a su tarea de arreglarse su despeinado cabello — No volverá a pasar.

Irie la ignoró en su totalidad, y haciéndola a un lado con desdén, abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde estaban, sólo para encontrarse con el lugar vacío, salvo por una camilla que tenía una de las patas de metal doblado, una maraña de sábanas arrugadas en una esquina, y la cortina de la ventana abierta ondeando con la brisa nocturna.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres pervertido?! — chillo histérica Hiromi, jalando inútilmente del brazo a Irie, buscando sacarlo del lugar — ¡No nos interesan los tríos, muchas gracias!

Irie se zafó de ella, y se asomó por la ventana, buscando alguna señal de quien había abandonado la habitación hace sólo unos segundos. Su huella de chakra era excesivamente débil, y no le resultaba en absoluto familiar. O bien, debido a las recientes actividades, no fue capaz de encubrir su presencia correctamente, por lo que Irie fue sólo capaz de sentir los ecos, o, por otro lado, no era un Shinobi de Konoha. Porque sabía que ella sólo estaba con Shinobi, fuera cual fuera su rango y/o edad.

Agudizó su vista, y alcanzó a reconocer una delgada forma que corría con el pie cojo hacia los árboles, buscando esconderse.

¿Por qué tanto secretismo? No es como si el _pasatiempo_ de Raito fuera un misterio, y ciertamente, a ningún hombre le avergonzaba haber sido participe en algún momento de su estadía en el hospital. Tenía un malísimo presentimiento sobre ello.

Ignorando los chillidos de la pelirroja, saltó por la ventana, siguiendo a su objetivo al que no había perdido de vista.

* * *

Sakura e Ino se taparon los oídos ante el estallido de gritos femeninos, luego de que les soltaran la noticia.

— ¡FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEES! — gritaron al unísono Tenten y Hinata.

— ¿Ya escogieron el nombre?

— ¿Ya saben que será?

— ¿Qué harás si son 2?

— ¡O tres!

— ¡O DIEZ!

— ¡OI! — gritó Ino, poniendo cara de pánico — ¿Creen que soy un maldito cultivo o qué diablos? Es uno y tiene sólo un par de semanas, no puedo decir el sexo ni absolutamente nada más.

— ¿Y qué quieres que sea? — insistió Hinata.

— ¿Qué es lo que Sai quiere que sea?

— ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo reaccionó?

— Partió a una misión hace unas horas. Fue demasiado repentino. — suspiró Ino — Recuérdame destrozarle la cara a tu noviecito, por cierto. — gruñó Ino hacia Tenten.

— ¿Eh? — dijo la ligeramente borracha aludida. Ella y Hinata habían salido por un par de tragos más temprano, por lo que estaban algo _animadas._

La rubia tomó otro hielo y lo mordió con furia, asesinando con la mirada a la confundida castaña.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _Más, más…. Joder Sai, cógeme más fuerte, necesito- ¡SI, sí…! — gritó la rubia en éxtasis. Estaban en el departamento de Ino, que contaba con un conveniente y divertido jacuzzi…_

 _El agua estaba saliéndose de la tina por la fuerza de los movimientos. Su pálido amante la había volteado de posición, tomándola únicamente de las piernas, dejándola colgar de cabeza por fuera de la tina, y se enterró en ella con renovado vigor, entrando a donde no había llegado antes._

 _Ino podía ver sus senos rebotando, las gotas salpicando, la cara de Sai con una expresión oscura, disfrutando a placer de su febril cuerpo… nunca se había sentido tan cachonda. Se vino sin poder controlarlo, y se permitió disfrutar de cada segundo de su orgasmo, apretándose los pezones, arqueándose para sentir el semen de Sai más y más dentro de ella._

— _Sai, el comandante solicita tu inmediata presencia._ _Suplantarás a Mariposa en la misión de hoy._

 _Tres segundos pasaron para que los tres presentes reaccionaran ante la interrupción._

— _Oh._

— _Tú…_

— _¡HYUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO ESTUPIDAS! — gritó Ino, roja como un tomate.

Tenten se estaba revolcando en el piso, desternillándose de la risa, secundada por Hinata, a quien le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire.

— ¡Eso te pasa por burlarte de Sasuke y Naruto! — se carcajeó Sakura, tratando de tomar de su cerveza.

— Le pasa a más gente de la que crees… — sollozó Tenten — Si supieras lo que ha encontrado el pobre Neji. Odia ser enviado a buscar gente.

Las burlas regresaron con más fuerza que antes. Ino quiso tratar de seguir molesta, pero la risa termino ganándole.

Tardaron algo así como 15 minutos en recuperar el aliento.

— Entonces… ¿Sai no lo sabe? — preguntó Hinata, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Nop. No sé como decírselo, en realidad estoy nerviosa. No sé como reaccionará.

— Te adora, cerda. No seas melodramática. — dijo Sakura, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

— Eso es verdad. — confirmó Hinata.

— Gracias. — dijo apenada — ¿Y a ustedes cómo les ha ido? Si no me equivoco, esas cervezas de más no son precisamente por un festejo. — adivinó la Yamanaka.

Las aludidas suspiraron con pesar.

— Mi padre… — suspiró Hinata — Es un dolor en el culo.

— Preferiría un dolor en el culo a tu padre, Hin. — comentó Tenten, terminándose su cerveza de un trago.

— Así de bien, ¿huh? — comentó Sakura preocupada.

— No puede ni quiere echarnos del clan porque no le conviene perder dos pares de Byakugan, pero está haciendo todo lo que puede para conseguirnos un marido y una esposa… Tuve una reunión para "conocer" a un anciano solterón que, pese a que no tiene Byakugan, es de sangre Hyuga, parte lejana de la rama principal.

— Neji también ha tenido "reuniones" son señoras solteronas e incluso niñas pequeñas… — espetó son desdén la castaña — Pero ha podido cancelar casi todas, a costa de tomar cada maldita misión de ANBU porque no puede desobedecer a Hiashi-sama. Y él lo sabe, pero está tranquilo de cierto modo porque sabe que no nos vemos demasiado.

— Por no mencionar las jodidas peleas que inventa con los Inuzuka en cada oportunidad, pero gracias a Kami-sama, la mamá de Kiba-kun siempre lo manda por un tubo.

— Ella te adora. — concedió Tenten — Y si te llegaran a echar estarías rodeada de perritos, ¿qué más podrías pedir? Yo sólo agradezco no tener conexiones de ningún tipo que él pueda joder.

— Vaya cabrón… — gruñó Ino — C-con todo respeto, Hina-chan.

— Has sido demasiado amable. — dijo Hinata con una mirada plana.

— Así que estábamos pensando en irnos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Irnos de la finca de la familia, relájense. No huiremos de Konoha.

— Oh…

— El drama de mi familia es interminable y terriblemente aburrido, ¿y si hablamos de algo más interesante? — gruñó Hinata, estirándose perezosamente — Como esa posición salvaje con la que Sai te estaba destroz-

— ¡HINATA!

— ¿Qué? Estoy considerándola… — dijo con una risilla pervertida.

— Es increíble. — suspiró Sakura sin darse cuenta — Mierda.

Toda la atención estaba puesta en ella ahora.

— Vaaaaaaya, parece que el dicho de "perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos" es mentira. — se burló Ino, viendo su vía de escape.

— ¡Por favor! Estoy segura de que _Hatake-kun_ inventó esa pose. — resopló una ya un poquito borracha pelirosa, defendiendo a su hombre.

Tres sonrisas maliciosas se posaron en las caras de sus amigas, y se dio cuenta muy tarde lo que había dicho.

— ¿ _"Hatake-kun"?_

— Estamos entrando en confianza, ¿eh?

— Suena como un hombre bastante _ingenioso_ , cuéntanos más sobre _sus inventos._

Sakura estalló en carcajadas, siendo secundada por las chicas.

— Por Kami, deberías contarles sobre la cita con Irie-san, Frentona. ¡Necesito saber en qué termino y cómo llegaste ahí para empezar!

— ¿Una cita?

— ¿Con Irie-san?

— Fue para provocarle celos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ya cierren la boca o no les cuento nada! — rio Saura con ganas.

Así pasó la noche, entre risas, insultos falsos y acusaciones amistosas.

* * *

— Estás enferma.

— ¡Déjame explicártelo! — luchaba ella, tratando en vano de liberarse.

— ¿Sabes a qué se le llama lo que estás haciendo, Kaede? — bramó Irie fuera de si — Me da asco siquiera pensarlo…

— ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! — gritó histérica, dejándose caer al piso — ¡Era la única forma! ¡Cuando sepa quien soy ella no dudará de sus sentimientos! ¡Todo ha sido real!

— ¡Ella piensa que eres otra persona! ¡No te ve ni piensa en ti! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

— ¡ELLA ME AMA!

— ¡ _ELLA LO AMA A ÉL_! — gritó Irie, con demasiado pesar. Su frase flotando rota entre los dos.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Decidí dar una pequeña introducción/acalaración/explicación a este capítulo.

Sí, la historia se centra en Kakashi y Sakura, y el tema principal es que Kakashi perdió la memoria... pero quise tratar de hacer algo un poquito más profundo que eso, y en el camino la historia tomó vida propia y a veces parece que se desvía un poco de ello.

Los personajes de Irie y de Hiromi los tuve pensados desde el incio, pero no fueron con el propósito de que les causaran problemas, sino por el contrario. Quise hacer la historia de modo que se notara que Kakashi y Sakura están hechos para estar juntos, y cualquier variante externa no cambia ese hecho.

No obstante, tampoco quise hacer de Irie y Hiromi personajes tan vanos o forzados, por los que decidí darles algo de personalidad y trasfondo, y no que solo estuvieran ahí porque sí.

Me siento bien por cómo se ha desarrollado todo, pero quise compartir con ustedes esto en caso de que se esté tornando algo confuso. Porque tal vez soy la única que siente que todo va bien hahaha

Pero en fin, les dejo el capítulo.

¡Gracias infinitas por leerme!

* * *

 **La chica de los cabellos de fuego**

* * *

— _¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!_

 _Hiromi se despertó de golpe, escuchando los ya conocidos gritos de todos los días. Sólo que esta vez, no estaba en esa asquerosa cueva pegajosa, oscura y olorosa. Su cama no era una alfombra vieja y roída, ahora era blanca, tan suave como se veía la consistencia de las nubes en las noches de verano, y con ese olor a limpio que su nariz agradeció eternamente poder aspirar nuevamente._

— _¡Kana-san, despierte! ¡Sólo es un mal sueño! — trató en vano la enfermera de razonar con la chica atrapada entre sus pesadillas._

 _A la pelirroja no le extrañaba. Ella misma no recordaba cuándo era la última vez que había realmente dormido. Cada que lo hacía, ellos aparecían. Y cada que despertaba, ellos ahí estaban…_

 _Desde que la secuestraran a la edad de… ¿10, 11 años?, durante el festival de año nuevo en el pequeño pueblo del que venía, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No volvió a ver la luz del día desde ese entonces, y aunque encendían velas en la cueva donde la tenían encerrada junto con otras chicas, era difícil discernir un día del otro._

 _Su cabeza aprendió a apagarse en automático._

 _Sabía que lloraba porque a veces, cuando tocaba su rostro lo encontraba húmedo, pero rara vez recordaba por qué lloraba o qué era lo que la hacía llorar._

— _¿Qué haces? ¡Debes sedarla o seguirá lastimándose! — entró una chica de cabello castaño claro con ojos preocupados. Sus manos emitieron un ligero brillo, y segundos después, Kana estaba dormida de nuevo. Como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Hiromi estaba completamente sorprendida luego de ver aquello, y justo en ese momento, los ojos de la enfermera castaña se conectaron con los suyos._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó, luego de acercarse — Puedo ayudarte a dormir si eso quieres._

" _Kaede", ponía la placa con su nombre._

— _Estoy bien. — contestó._

 _La castaña asintió dubitativa, pero después le compuso una sonrisa amable._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Hiromi._

— _Yo soy Kaede. Estaré a cargo de sus cuidados a partir de hoy. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien._

 _Hiromi le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa amable que alguien le dedicaba, y era la primera vez, que unos ojos no la veían con lástima, ni otra cosa..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Kana no lo había soportado. Ni siquiera la escucharon cuando se levantó de la cama y saltó por la ventana, terminando con su vida. Simplemente en la mañana, ella ya no estaba allí, y un montón de gente llegó para trasladarlas a una "casa de seguridad"._

— _No puedo hablar por todas, pero no estoy loca. — gruñó ella cuando un Shinobi y un enfermero la dejaron en su habitación, cuyas ventanas estaban bloqueadas — ¡Me sacaron de un agujero para meterme a otro!_

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero en ese momento entró Kaede, seguida del ANBU lobo que la había llevado en su espalda._

 _De pronto las palabras que salieron de su boca se le antojaron vulgares e infantiles…_

— _Esto sólo es por seguridad, Hiromi-san. Ninguna de ustedes está mal, solo queremos que descansen mejor._

 _La pelirroja asintió con las mejillas encendidas. Esa máscara de lobo no le permitía ver su cara, pero maldita sea, esa presencia consumía todo el espacio de la habitación._

— _¿Cuándo nos dejarán salir? ¿Cuándo podré regr-?_

 _Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta._

 _Mientras más pensaba en su "casa", menos podía recordar._

— _ANBU-san, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas por un momento? — pidió Kaede. Su cara no le gustaba nada. Algo que definitivamente no quería escuchar estaba a punto de ser dicho._

 _Los hombres salieron, igual el enfermero, dejándolas a solas._

— _No quiero saberlo. — le frenó en seco, cuando vio que estaba por hablar — Estoy segura de que, aunque me pusieran frente a mis padres, no los reconocería. Así que da igual._

— _Hiromi-san…_

— _No me importa… — repitió, siendo consciente de lo rota que se escuchaba su voz. Tocó su rostro adivinándolo antes de sentir las gotas amargas en sus mejillas — ¡QUE NO ME IMPORTA MALDITA SEA!_

 _Kaede se acercó, y sin decir una palabra, la abrazó. No intentaba nada, sus manos no se estaban yendo hacia ninguna parte que no fueran sus hombros. Hiromi pudo ver sus uñas, y se asustó al ver sangre en ellas. Le puso atención a lo poco que podía ver los brazos de la castaña, y pudo distinguir arañazos que seguramente ella le hizo._

 _¿Alguna vez sería dueña de sus acciones otra vez?_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _Disculp- ¡ah! — soltó un gritito Hiromi, al chocar con una atractiva y conocida pared humana._

— _Fue mi culpa. — respondió Kakashi — Felicidades por tu alta._

 _Ella se sonrojó al ver ese ojo gris que se encargaba de decir todo lo que su máscara escondía._

— _Gr-gracias…_

— _¿Ya sabes qué es lo que harás?_

 _Ella sonrió y le enseñó el formulario para tomar cursos de enfermería._

— _Impresionante. — dijo él, abriendo su ojo con sorpresa — Supongo que nos veremos más seguido, entonces._

— _Apenas aplicaré, y-yo… no sé si quede. Nunca lo hice antes y pues-_

— _Si escogiste eso sin pensarlo, es porque es la decisión correcta. — le alentó el peligris — Siempre debes confiar en tu instinto._

 _Ella se derritió con su guiño, y apenas fue capaz de mover su mano cuando él le dijo que debía de irse._

 _Alrededor de 15 minutos después, salió de su trance y se encaminó con más ánimos hacia la oficina del Hokage._

 _No podía entregar más de la mitad de lo que le pedían para entregar su solicitud de aplicación, porque no tenía absolutamente nada que la identificara oficialmente como Raito Hiromi. Su nombre era de lo único de lo que estaba segura sobre sí misma, aunque no le encantaba precisamente._

— _Ya veo. — asintió el Sandaime, leyendo su historial médico y cómo había llegado hasta la aldea — No es algo que debería preocuparte. Te registrarán como un miembro nuevo de la aldea, sólo deben hacerte algunas entrevistas para recopilar información, y tomar tus huellas dactilares. Es un proceso tedioso y tal vez molesto para ti, pero es necesario._

— _Entiendo. — respondió sin desanimarse. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Empezar en un lugar nuevo._

 _Estudiaría como enferma para pasar ese examen, y sería pronto ella quien ayudaría a la próxima Hiromi que entrara al hospital._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _Felicidades._

 _Hiromi saltó y casi se tira su café encima, de no ser porque Kakashi sostuvo la taza y a ella a tiempo._

— _Perdóname… me has asustado. — Se disculpó ella, acomodándose el gorrito con manos temblorosas._

— _Me di cuenta. — rio él — Te va bien el uniforme._

— _¡Gr-r-acias…!_

 _Él volvió a reír._

— _¡KA-KA-SHI! — gritó Gai, entrando abruptamente a escena. El peligris se ocultó tras ella — ¡ES HORA DE UN RETOOOO!_

 _Hiromi soltó un gritito al ver a ese estrafalario hombre ataviado en esas apretadísimas medias verdes. No le extrañaba que Kakashi quisiera evitarlo._

— _Eh- verás Gai… estaba a punto de llevar a Hiromi-chan a comer._

— _¿Ah? — la mirada intensa se clavó en ella, empequeñeciéndola más — Oh, pero que preciosa criatura… ¡sus cabellos representan la llama ardiente de la juventud! — bramó, tomando dos mechones de su largo cabello y parloteaba cosas sin sentido._

— _¿La qué…? — susurró la pelirroja, a Kakashi._

— _No preguntes._

— _Me retiro por esta vez. Espero tengan una flagrante cena. — comentó guiñando un ojo, causándole escalofríos a ambos. Hizo su salida caminando sobre sus manos._

— _¿Qué fue- qué diablos- por qu-? — balbuceó Hiromi, totalmente conmocionada y despeinada._

— _No te molestes, sigo haciéndome las mismas preguntas. En resumidas cuentas: ése era Maito Gai._

 _Hiromi asintió sin estar segura de todos modos._

— _¿Ya saliste?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Realmente si estaba por ir a cenar, vine porque darán de alta al mono, y saldremos por unos tragos. Puedes venir si quieres._

 _La cara de Hiromi se encendió y su corazón revoloteó frenético. Supo que él lo notó porque le puso una mano en la cabeza, como si buscara tranquilizarla._

— _Yo…_

— _Está bien si no-_

— _¡Si quiero! — afirmó, antes de darse cuenta. Él asintió._

— _Nos vemos en las puertas del hospital._

 _Y desapareció ante sus ojos en un remolino de hojas._

* * *

— _¿Raito-san? — se asombró el hombre al lado de Kakashi. Seguramente él era "mono"._

— _Puedes llamarme Hiromi. — pidió, sintiendo ese escalofrío al escuchar su apellido._

— _Bien. — sonrió. Ella respiró tranquila cuando la atención dejo de estar sobre sí, y se trasladó una plática banal con Kakashi sobre cosas aparentemente menos interesantes que su libro de… ¡¿Icha Icha Paradise?!_

 _Se sonrojó profundamente. No podía juzgar a las personas por su gusto literario, ¿verdad? Además, él era un auténtico caballero. De los contados que la miraba a los ojos al hablar con ella._

— _¡Capitán, Mono, por aqu- ¡¿ehhhhh?!_

 _Todos se asombraron al verla, y ella sintió que de pronto era mala idea estar ahí. Se quedó un poco atrás mientras entraban al bar, y Kakashi al percatarse, regresó a su lado._

— _¿Todo bien?_

' _No. Quiero irme.'_

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso?_

 _Hiromi abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Ese hombre leía mentes?_

— _E-estoy bien, creo que estoy actuando ridícula. — dijo, tratando de forzar una sonrisa. No le gustaba la mirada que estaba poniéndole._

— _Está bien si no quieres salir. No tienes que forzarte._

— _No lo hago._

— _¿Segura?_

— _Segura._

 _Él la observó por unos segundos más, antes de asentir._

— _Bien. Pero si quieres irte, puedes decírmelo._

 _Hiromi asintió._

 _Se acercaron a la mesa y todos la saludaron efusivamente. A juzgar por las botellas de alcohol, tenían rato esperándolos._

— _¿Quién es la preciosa chica? — preguntó un chico de cabello azul. Era lindo y el único aparentemente sobrio._

— _Hiromi. — respondió ella._

 _Él sonrió amablemente, como lo hacía Kaede y el Sandaime. No la estaba devorando con la mirada y tampoco empezó a hacerle preguntas personales ni incómodas. Tampoco se acercaba más de lo necesario ni sus manos se movían "solas". Ella se sintió a gusto de estar entre él y Kakashi. Pronto la conversación se volvió grupal, y cuando llegaron más chicas, ella respiró con normalidad._

— _Lo estás haciendo bien. — murmuró Kakashi._

 _La pelirroja sonrió, y asintió. Ella también se sentía bien._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _¡ES UN VIEJO COCHINO! — bramó furiosa, pero la risa de Touya era tan contagiosa que terminó uniéndosele._

 _Luego de la cena con los ANBU, Touya había pasado varias veces por ella para salir a cenar cuando terminaba su turno, hasta convertirse en una rutina. Al principio ella se puso a la defensiva, porque no quería ni le interesaba en absoluto ningún tipo de relación con nadie._

 _Bueno…_ _ **casi**_ _nadie._

 _Tuvo que disculparse por ser una histérica, y sin demasiado drama, continuaron siendo amigos._

— _¿Kakashi-senpai ya regresó? — preguntó, una vez las risas cesaron._

— _Por Kami-sama, ¿tenemos que hablar de él todo el tiempo? — se quejó Touya — Incluso cuando no estás me encuentro pensando en él, dónde estará, si estará pensando en ti…_

 _Hiromi rio con ganas._

— _Lo siento, lo siento. Hablemos de tu chica entonces. ¿Ya te compraste un pañal para orinarte encima sin que se note?_

— _¡Yo no me orino encima!_

— _Por como te pones al hablar de ella, puedo jurar que lo haces. Además, ¿por qué tanto maldito misterio? No sé ni de dónde es, cómo es, ni cómo la conociste… ¿Seguro que es una chica?_

— _No es que te deba de importar, ¿sabes?_

— _Touyaaaaaa… — lloriqueó._

— _Hiromi-chan. — llegó Kaede con ellos. Touya se puso mortalmente serio entonces. No lo entendía realmente, pero nunca había logrado que se llevaran bien._

— _¡Kaede! ¿Cómo te fue en la operación?_

— _Bien. Se alargó algunas horas, pero salió todo bien._

— _Me da gusto. ¿Cenaste ya o…? — Hiromi volteó a ver a Touya, preguntando silenciosamente si podía acompañarlos. La respuesta de él, aunque ya se la esperaba, logró herirla un poco._

— _Ya me iba de todos modos._

 _Kaede comenzó a hablar, acaparando su atención, y el chico de cabello azul salió silenciosamente._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Dolía… hace mucho que no sentía_ _ **ese**_ _dolor._

 _También hace mucho que su cabeza no se apagaba. Podría jurar que hasta se estaba comenzando a sentir_ _ **bien**_ _._

 _¿Qué querían todas estas personas?_

 _¿Por qué estaba en una cama?_

 _¿Por qué sus brazos estaban vendados?_

 _¿Dónde estaba Kaede?_

 _¿Dónde estaba Touya?_

 _¿Kakashi…?_

 _No._

 _¿Por qué_ _ **él**_ _tenía_ _ **esa**_ _mirada?_

 _Trató de hablar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada. Todo dolía._

— _Está despertando._

— _Ha estado así desde que la trajeron, no está despierta._

— _No puedo creerlo… después de cómo llegó aquí._

— _¡Cállate! No digas esas cosas… me da escalofríos._

— _¿Estará bien?_

— _Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le pasó._

— _Sí, todos en el bar dijeron que_ _ **estaba borrachísima.**_

— _¿Y ya viste_ _ **como está vestida**_ _?_

— _Es una_ _ **provocadora**_ _._

— _**Ella debería tener más cuidado**_ _…_

— _Silencio. — los calló la jefa de enfermeras, acercándose al lugar — Todos tienen trabajo que hacer, y nada tiene que ver con estar de bocones sobre algo que no es de su incumbencia. Debería darles vergüenza…_

 _Hiromi volteó a ver la bitácora que la mujer tenía en sus manos mientras seguía su regaño hacia sus compañeros idiotas, confirmando sus terribles sospechas:_

" _Mujer encontrada en un callejón en la madrugada, contusiones en las manos, cuello, muslos y tobillos. No hay rastros de semen ni huellas dactilares en ninguno de los orificios dañados…"_

 _La mujer se movió justo a tiempo. No quería seguir leyendo._

 _Todos se habían salido, y Kakashi seguía en el marco de la puerta. Físicamente sólo estaba a 5 pasos, pero ella podía sentirlo a 5 mil kilómetros._

— _Hiromi-chan. — se acercó saludando._

— _Hola senpai. — le respondió ella, fingiendo demencia — ¿No se iban a una misión esta mañana?_

— _Hiromi-chan…_

— _Touya estaba fuera de servicio en su totalidad el día de ayer, lo hubieras visto en-_

 _Se calló cuando su cabeza comenzó a martillearle, mostrándole una tras otra, escenas sobre la noche anterior._

 _Ella y Touya habían salido a tomar antes de que él se fuera a una misión larga. Kakashi también iba, y ella comenzó a tomar como loca porque se le había querido confesar durante toda la semana, sin éxito alguno. Touya estaba tomando porque él ni siquiera podía confesarse porque ya había sido rechazado con antelación… el bar comenzó a llenarse, la música estaba demasiado fuerte, y hacía un calor infernal._

 _Creyó ver los mechones grises y despeinados de Kakashi, y salió por la puerta siguiéndolo. Era ahora o nunca._

 _Kakashi dio vuelta en una esquina, y ella corrió porque el tipo tendía a desaparecer de la nada. Y lo hizo. Él ya no estaba ahí cuando ella dio la vuelta._

 _Se recargó en la pared porque el aire comenzó a mover todas las cosas de su lugar, y caminar empezó a ser bastante complicado._

 _Escuchó unas risas, y varios pasos. Y luego… Recordaba haberle hablado a Touya._

 _¿Él estaba ahí?_

 _Sí, sus ojos celestes eran inconfundibles. Ahí estaban viéndola. Pero su cuerpo dolía. ¿Por qué no la ayudaba?_

— _¡Hiromi-chan! — llegó Kaede a abrazarla._

 _Hiromi parpadeó y se dio cuenta que volvía a estar en el cuarto del hospital. Kakashi no se veía por ningún lado, y se escuchaba el "bip" frenético del aparato que medía su ritmo cardíaco._

 _Se sintió como si su garganta fuera a explotar, y el único modo de detenerlo era gritando._

 _Y gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Y sabía que estaba gritando, y sabía que estaba llorando. Y sabía lo que le había pasado._

 _Y sabía quién lo había hecho…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— ¡Sí cómo no! — rio Hiromi con ganas, divertida con la cara de todos los presentes — Yo sé con quién estuve anoche, y les juro que no era una mujer. — dijo con suficiencia, viendo directamente a Haruno.

Le había ganado a la perfecta Haruno a su hombre, y había sido increíblemente sencillo. Ella sabía que Kakashi sólo necesitaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella y airar su cabeza de tanto pelo rosa, para que se diera cuenta que el rojo cobrizo en realidad era el color indicado.

— Raito-

— Hiromi. — gruñó por millonésima vez. Sabía que era pura basura lo que estaban diciéndole, pero el ambiente le estaba crispando los nervios — ¿Dónde está Kaede? Esto es ridículo. La inútil jamás logró hacer ese jutsu.

— ¿Lo estaba practicando? — preguntó Tsunade intrigada — ¿Por qué?

' _Mierda.'_

No se supone que debían saber eso.

— ¿Y si lo logró sin comunicártelo? — preguntó Irie.

— Kaede jamás me ha mentido. Ella no es así. — defendió con furia.

Luego de lo que pasó, ella era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo. La seguía tratando igual que al principio, y su mirada jamás reflejó lástima. Era la única con la que podía llorar cuando se derrumbaba y no la juzgó cuando decidió que tomaría las riendas de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar con su cuerpo, y comenzó a voluntariamente compartirlo con quien lo quisiera.

De todos modos, un "no" de su parte no cambiaba nada. Eso lo tenía bien claro. Estaba hecha para el disfrute público, lo mínimo que podía hacer era _disfrutarlo_ ella también…

— Hiromi… — Haruno interrumpió sus pensamientos, llamándola por su nombre, por primera vez. Sus ojos tampoco reflejaban lástima, había otra cosa ahí… Era algo muy parecido a la comprensión — Un día antes de que Irie… _los encontrara_ , Hatake-kun partió a una misión. Tiene ya tres días de eso.

— ¡No lo llames así! — ladró Hiromi, parándose de la silla y tumbándola de una patada — Sé lo difícil que será para ti tragártelo, pero me escogió a mí, _senpai_. Hemos estado juntos por semanas ya. _Sabría_ si se hubiera ido a una misión.

La pelirosa le tendió unos papeles con las firmas de ella como su médico titular, Tsunade y Shizune, indicándole el alta como se lo mencionaron. De igual modo, Shizune le entregó la papelería donde estaba registrada la entrada y salida de todos los Shinobi que estaban en misiones.

— Esto está mal. — dijo, tirando los papeles — Si ustedes no la buscan, lo haré yo. Estoy harta de sus-

— Está detenida. — le frenó Tsunade con sus palabras, cuando estaba por salir de la puerta — Se niega a confesar, a menos que tú vayas.

* * *

— Ino.

Su rubia amiga estaba terminando un ramo precioso de flores, para ponerlo de muestra.

— ¿Frentona? — se extrañó la rubia por la cara de fantasma que tenía.

— Algo pasó.

Sakura le relató en resumidas cuentas la situación, y estaba segura de que, si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago, también lo habría expulsado como su amiga al escuchar las noticias.

* * *

Se dirigieron al área de la aldea donde estaba oculta la cárcel para criminales de delitos sexuales.

Era una de las prisiones más sofocantes, oscuras, y frías de todas. Estaba en constante vigilancia por los ANBU, y cualquier paso en falso era permiso para castrar al alborotador. Tenía dos salas pequeñas de interrogatorios, donde se les entrevistaba regularmente para determinar su salud mental, y si lo consideraban necesario, exterminarlos.

— ¡Kaede! — entró corriendo Hiromi, sólo para ser frenada en seco por un par de ANBU — ¡Déjenme pasar! ¿Por qué la tienen atada así? ¡Se ve golpeada! ¡¿Qué diablos le hicieron?! — vociferaba alterada la pelirroja.

— Es suficiente. — le frenó Sakura, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola para sentarla en la mesa al lado de Ino, quien se había sentado frente a la castaña.

— ¡Senpai-!

— Ino conectará tu mente con la de Kaede, para que veas todo lo que sucedió desde su punto de vista. Así sabrás la verdad.

Hiromi se frenó en seco su perorata, poniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Lo verán ustedes también o no quieren que les cierren la boca? — preguntó con suficiencia, completamente segura de la inocencia de su única amiga en el mundo.

— Eres tú quien necesita verlo. — respondió Irie, aparentemente calmado. Se encontraba parado detrás de la temblorosa y llorosa castaña, quien tenía expresión de quien se está dirigiendo hacia la hoguera.

— Aquí vamos. — dijo Ino, luego de un profundo suspiro.

La rubia realizó un movimiento extraño en sus manos, y Hiromi no logró escuchar lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Sólo escuchó un zumbido en sus oídos, y su cuerpo se sintió como si hubiera sido arrojado de repente al agua. Era un ente flotante, levitando frente a lo que parecía ser una pantalla de un televisor que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, hasta que la terminó envolviendo por completo.

Se encontraba en Konoha, en el hospital. Reconoció la pequeña salita de enfermeras donde tomaban sus almuerzos. Era de noche. Frente a ella una Kaede más joven estaba preparándose un café, cuando escuchó los conocidos gritos de Kana, la chica que se había suicidado luego de que las rescataran.

Sintió el nerviosismo y la preocupación de Kaede como propios, y se asustó cuando su respiración le fue completamente arrebatada en el momento en que sus ojos captaron a Hiromi.

Estaba sorprendida por los conocidos sentimientos que estaba experimentando su ser… Exactamente los mimos que ella sentía al ver a Kakashi.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos, un violento cristalazo, como si alguien hubiera arrojado un jarrón de cerámica con furia hacia una pared. La pelirroja no sería la misma luego de ver y sentir, desde el punto de vista de Kaede, todos esos años que ella creyó, eran amistad sincera.

* * *

Habían sido 12 horas jodidamente largas y dolorosas. Irie y los ANBU se encargaron de encerrar a una aullante y desquiciada Kaede en una de las celdas de confinamiento especial, Ino había sido enviada a descansar, y Sakura fue la encargada de llevar a Hiromi a su casa.

Parecía una muñeca de trapo. Conforme más se alteraba Kaede, más y más callada se quedaba la pelirroja. La única señal que tenían de que estuviera consciente, eran las amargas lágrimas que sus ojos no dejaron de soltar en ningún momento. De algún modo, era más desgarrador presenciar ese dolor silencioso.

Llenó la pequeña tina de baño, la desnudó, y la metió allí, agregando sales de baño aromáticas que la relajaran. Se sentó en el pequeño banco que tenía allí, recargando su palpitante cabeza en la fría cerámica de la bañera.

Se maldijo mil y una veces el haber sido tan estúpida y tan ciega para no ver, en el momento en el que entró aquel día, a esa pequeña sala, que quien estaba besando a la pelirroja no era Kakashi.

Si sólo los celos no la hubieran cegado…

Si hubiera sido un poquito más observadora…

Si hubiera…

— Te odio, senpai. — dijo de repente Hiromi, sobresaltándola. No se había movido un solo centímetro de donde estaba, y tampoco la estaba viendo. Seguía como una muñeca rota de porcelana, con la mirada perdida — Siempre lo hice.

— Hirom-

— No seas hipócrita. — le cortó bruscamente, arrojándole agua en la cara, pero todavía negándose a verla. Sakura no se quejó, sólo se limpió el jabón para que no le molestara en los ojos, y agachó su cabeza sonrojada — Tu cabello es rosa, mucho más lindo y menos agresivo que el rojo. Tus estúpidos ojos son verde menta, de cordero a medio morir… no amarillo exótico. Tus senos son jodidamente regulares, con curvas igual de regulares que no provocan nada a quien las ve.

— Vaya, gracias. — respondió ella irónicamente.

— Tu jodida frente es enorme, lo que da una pista de lo inteligente que eres. A nadie le extrañan las notas ñoñas con las que te graduaste de la academia, y mucho menos que una jodida Sanin, quien también es la maldita HOKAGE de la aldea, te haya puesto bajo su tutela…

— Raito…

— _Y no conforme con eso-_ — le cortó. Estaba hablando con una calma escalofriante. Ni siquiera levantaba la voz. Sakura la escuchaba porque estaban encerradas en el pequeño cuarto de baño únicamente — Eres una heroína de guerra, amiga y miembro del puto Equipo 7 de Konoha. Eres exactamente lo que los hombres buscan para _la madre de sus hijos_ … nadie quiere coger contigo por mero gusto, porque no incitas a eso. Incitas a algo serio, familiar, seguro.

— Yo no-

— Mírame… — se levantó muy lentamente de la bañera, y se colocó frente a ella — Mira mi cuerpo. Tócalo- — le dijo, tomando una de sus manos y poniéndola encima de sus pezones — Nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres resisten este cuerpo. Está hecho para el más caliente y delicioso sexo que te puedas imaginar. No sirve para parir hijos, eso lo descompondría por completo. — susurró en su oído, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo, y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello — Sería injusto que sólo un hombre me tuviera, porque los demás también querrían tomar un poco…

— Raito, esto es-

— Tampoco puedo estar con una mujer, senpai… — ronroneo, mordisqueando su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras frotaba su pelvis con la de Sakura — Por que hay tantas cosas que pueden hacerse conmigo, que una mujer no podría desquitarlo al máximo.

Hiromi desabrochó la blusa de Sakura, metiendo sin miramientos sus temblorosas manos dentro.

— Mira tus senos… son hermosos. — suspiró la pelirroja, tomándolos firmemente son sus manos, y frotando los pezones en sus pulgares — Debe ser delicioso que te den boca abajo sin que te duela la presión del colchón.

Tomó las manos de Sakura, y las puso sobre sus propios senos, instándola a que sintiera el peso de éstos.

— Son firmes y jodidamente suaves, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió, sin contradecirla. Se estaba dejando hacer, porque sabía que Raito necesitaba desahogarse. Su boca y su cuerpo podrían ser todo lo sucios y atrevidos que quisiera, pero sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza, pero parecía que no conocía otro modo de expresarse que no fuera aquél.

No quiso utilizar la fuerza bruta con ella, porque esa chica no necesitaba más violencia en su vida.

Hiromi se levantó del regazo de Sakura, sólo para terminar de desvestirla completamente, y quedarse arrodillada, contemplado su cuerpo.

— Tan ordinario… — susurró, acariciando con manos temblorosas sus muslos, su trasero, su vientre plano… — La diferencia es abrumadora, sólo míranos… — le dijo, jalando de su mano y colocándola frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la puerta del baño — Los hombres son unos jodidos hipócritas. Siempre fantaseando y jalándosela con imágenes de mujeres como yo, cuando con lo que terminan casándose son mujeres como tu… ¿Quién me tomaría en serio a mí? Lo único que pasa por tu cabeza cuando me vez es sexo.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se hacía cada vez pedazos más pequeños...

— ¿Qué se siente senpai? — preguntó — ¿Qué se siente estar de verdad con él?

— Yo-

— ¿Te besó antes de irse a su misión? — le interrumpió de nuevo — Estoy segura de que sí…

La tomó de la nuca, y plantó un desesperado beso en sus labios, buscando, aunque sea, la más mínima esencia del verdadero Kakashi aún en ellos.

Su beso era tan triste. Tan necesitado. Tan doloroso…

* * *

Sakura despertó al sentir la patita de Yuki haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

— Hmnnh… — gruñó, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Pronto se lamentó de esta acción, ya que sintió (y escuchó, con el crujido de su cuello) la mala posición en la que había dormido.

— Kami-sama… — sollozó, frotándose con ambas manos su cuello y parte de sus hombros.

— ¿Segura que eso es un gato?

Sakura se cayó de la silla de la impresión.

— ¡¿Hatake-kun?! — chilló sorprendida.

Luego del beso que ella no le correspondió, Raito se desvaneció en sus brazos. No fue problema llevarla hasta su habitación, vestirla, y arroparla para que durmiera un poco, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

La pelirroja tuvo pesadillas, y despertó gritando desgarradoramente. Sakura terminó noqueándola al final, porque presentía que sus sueños intranquilos no cesarían un tiempo, y no tenía pastillas para dormir a su mano.

Gracias a Kami-sama, Shizune se pasó a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, relevándola para que fuera a descansar un poco. Sakura le informó un resumen de lo que pasó, y luego de intercambiar miradas comprensivas y arrepentidas, se marchó a su departamento para asearse y descansar ella un poco.

Durmió sólo un par de horas, y fue a la oficina de Tsunade, como le había indicado Shizune. Ahí le fue informado que, en unos días, Raito sería trasladada a una casa de descanso, donde pudiera recuperarse. Tendría la ayuda de un profesional en el área de traumas psicológicos.

Decidieron que no era buena idea que la pelirosa la visitara, por lo personal que se había vuelto el problema, así se acordó que fuera Shizune quien la visitaría para ver su avance.

Aún así, Sakura no fue capaz de dormir decentemente desde ese día. Trataba de distraerse con trabajo, lectura, la fiesta sorpresa de Naruto, lo que fuera que no le hiciera pensar en la pelirroja… Así, sin darse cuenta, habían pasado ya las dos semanas de la misión de Kakashi.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó él, agachándose a su altura, al ver que ella no se movía, y su expresión no era precisamente de felicidad al verlo…

* * *

— ¿Haruno?

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con su pelirosa. Se había colgado de su cuello desde hace varios minutos, y se había soltado a llorar quedamente sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Kakashi suspiró, y levantándolos a ambos, se sentó en la silla donde ella se había quedado dormida. En la mesa yacían dos cajas de pastel de chocolate, y un montón de bolsas con lo que parecían ser adornos, supuso que para la fiesta de Naruto.

— Gracias por regresar a casa. — le dijo finalmente cuando se calmó. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del peligris, y la estrechó más contra sí.

— ¿Me estás invitando a vivir contigo Haru-chan?

Ella se golpeó con su pequeño puño en el pecho.

— Ya quisieras.

No volvió a hablar, aunque su llanto había cesado. Se quedó enterrada en su pecho, respirando profundamente, como queriendo calmarse.

— Quiero una ducha. — anunció él, llevándolos al cuarto de baño.

Depositó a Haruno en el piso con cuidado, y ambos se desvistieron con calma. Ella abrió el agua caliente, y no quiso ponerse paranoico al notar que ella, aun no sabía si consciente o inconscientemente, le daba la espalda, como si quisiera ocultar su cuerpo de él. Pero cuando trató de pasar el jabón por su espalda, y sintió lo tensa que se ponía, el alma se le fue a los pies.

— Haruno. — le llamó. Ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta. Se abrazó a sí misma y se negó a voltear — _Haru,_ mírame. — le pidió suavemente.

Ella obedeció, y giró.

Aparentemente no había nada malo con su cuerpo. Estaba tan precioso como siempre. No había detectado perturbación en su olor cuando llegó a su departamento, por lo que no entendía su actitud.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó? — preguntó, acunando su pequeña cara con ambas manos, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Fue entonces que reparó en las ojeras profundas que tenía, y las venas rojas que alteraban su mirada.

— No me odies, por favor… — suplicó.

Kakashi podía jurar que su corazón se paró durante el tiempo que ella tardó en contarle lo que había sucedido con cierta pelirroja… con todo lujo de detalles.

— Me siento como la persona más mierda de este mundo. Jamás traté de hablar con ella propiamente, simplemente _debía odiarla_ porque ella era todo lo que tu buscabas de una mujer, y yo era una mocosa plana que no pasaba de alumna ante tus ojos. Me hacía una lista con un millón de razones para odiarla, y me comparaba todo el tiempo con ella, sintiéndome más que ella por el hecho de haberme formado como kunoichi, tener amigos, y que me reconocieran por mis logros, no por mis senos o la falta de ellos… la hundía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, haciéndola poca cosa… ¿Qué clase de persona soy Hatake?

Su voz estaba totalmente rota, y los sollozos de dolor a veces le dificultaban poder entenderla del todo.

— Ni siquiera siento que tenga derecho de estar llorando ahora… es ella quien realmente ha estado sufriendo, y yo solo estoy aquí sintiéndome mal conmigo misma por ser una basura. Además, además-… te fallé. Dejé que alguien más me besara y me tocara de modo inapropiado y no me puedo perdonar por ello. No espero que lo hagas tampoco, pero… si tan solo tu- perdóname…

Kakashi se dio cuenta que, en todo momento, ella se abrazó a si misma, evitando tocarlo o buscar consuelo en sus brazos, probablemente porque sentía que no se lo merecía.

 _Ella_ no lo merecía _a él…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ayudame a ayudarte:**  
 ** _Parte 1_**

* * *

— _Me retiro entonces. — dijo, haciendo una rápida reverencia. La misión había sido un éxito, al igual que todas las que había completado desde que ANBU lo convocara, luego de varios años inactivo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, le estaba empezando a joder tanta mierda otra vez…_

— _Kakashi. — le llamó Tsunade, dejando los pergaminos de la misión a un lado — Haruki Haruno falleció. — sentenció, congelándolo en el acto. La Godaime leyó la pregunta en su mirada — Tuvo un derrame cerebral mientras dormía, y- sólo no despertó… Su mujer se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo._

— _¿Ella…?_

— _Estaba en una misión. — los ojos azules se veían preocupados —Debería estar inactiva hasta nuevo aviso, pero no ha parado de moverse. Shizune y yo la obligamos a tomarse al menos un fin de semana._

— _Gracias. — le cortó Kakashi, desapareciendo rumbo al departamento de su pelirosa alumna. Naruto no estaba, Sai no estaba, ni hablar de Itachi…_

— _Busquen a Sakura. Yo iré a su casa, dispérsense por los lugares que frecuenta. — ordenó a los ninken con urgencia, luego de convocarlos al no encontrarla en su departamento, ni el cementerio, ni el área de árboles donde le gustaba leer, ni los campos de entrenamiento._

 _Ya no podía perder tiempo._

— _¿Sakura-chan está bien? — preguntó Uhei preocupado._

— _Dense prisa. — insistió, sin darles más explicación. Era la favorita de los chicos, por lo que, luego de un sollozo grupal, no se demoraron más de lo necesario y se dispersaron._

 _Kakashi también apuró su paso._

 _Sakura los había invitado a comer seguido a su casa, y sus padres eran tan… tan-_ _ **Sakura**_ _, que no era extraño que al menos una vez al mes cenaran con los Haruno. Incluso Sai se había integrado casi sin esfuerzo, puesto que la madre de Sakura lo adoró desde el primer día._

— _Me preguntaba cuándo llegarían. — saludó Mebuki Haruno antes de que él tocara a la puerta. A veces creía que esa mujer era mejor que él mismo para detectar a las personas, puesto que siempre los atrapaba bajo guardia._

 _Una mujer bajita, de la estatura de Sakura. De cabello castaño claro, con enormes ojos color menta que su hija había heredado. Su rostro era bastante común, nada demasiado llamativo. Pero era amable como ninguna otra persona que él hubiera conocido antes, e increíblemente sensible para descifrar a las personas. Rasgo que también, había heredado su hija._

 _Kakashi presentó sus respetos al padre de Sakura, viendo con ternura la foto que habían escogido de él: estaba sentado frente a su torno giratorio, donde Kakashi alguna vez había contemplado con admiración las hermosas figuras que creaba de la nada. Estaba sonriendo abiertamente, puesto que la pequeña Sakura (que tenía no más de 3 años) había arruinado el plato que estaba haciendo al querer imitarlo, metiendo sus manos a la pieza de barro fresca, deformándola irremediablemente. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño desarreglado, tenía manchas de barro en el rostro, y todos sus antebrazos, y veía con diversión hacia Mebuki, quien estaba tomando la foto._

 _Un apretado nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago._

 _¿Dónde estaba Sakura?_

 _Creyó sentir su presencia al entrar a la casa, pero ahora no había rastro de ella._

— _Es una gran foto, ¿cierto? — dijo Mebuki, llegando con dos tazas de té — Cuando la veo todavía se me acelera el corazón... Era un hombre endemoniadamente atractivo. Al verla siento que estará en su taller, y que debo ir para recordarle que ya es hora de dormir._

 _Kakashi asintió. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que ella agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo._

— _Ella salió a beber. — comentó, luego de perderse en sus pensamientos por un buen par de minutos, viendo la foto de su esposo — Debe estar en el bar al final de la calle. Su padre solía ir ahí, Hatori-san y él eran buenos amigos._

— _Mebuki-san, ¿usted…?_

— _Estoy muy molesta, realmente. — rio sin humor, limpiando un par de traicioneras lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos — No tengo interés absoluto en un mundo sin Haruki… No puedo estar en esta casa, no quiero ir a su taller y que él no esté ahí más. No quiero despertar en nuestra cama vacía… C-cada vez que veo a Sakura ella… ¡mierda!_

 _Su voz se quebraba conforme las palabras salían de ella, y cuando se agachó para golpear el piso por frustración, Kakashi pudo ver un par de maletas, recargadas en el sillón detrás de ella._

— _¿Se irá? — preguntó Kakashi, mas por incredulidad que otra cosa. Ella no se parecía en absoluto a la encantadora y fuerte madre de Sakura, que los recibía siempre con un abrazo de oso, y los animaba en cada misión a la que partían o de la que llegaban._

— _Dile por favor, que no me odie. — suplicó, apretando sus manos en puños — Yo no soy como ella… no puedo. No puedo verla a la cara y sonreírle. No puedo decirle que todo está bien cuando claramente no lo está… y no puedo prometerle que lo estará un día porque no lo sé._

— _Mebuki-san._

— _Cuidarás de ella, ¿verdad? — preguntó, tomando su mano entre las suyas — Prométeme que la cuidarás._

— _¿Ella lo sabe?_

 _Mebuki se quedó callada, y aquello fue suficiente para el peligris. Salió hecho una furia de esa casa, dejando a una destrozada mujer frente al recuerdo de su esposo sin remordimiento alguno._

 _Se dirigió rápido al bar que le había indicado, y sin dificultad encontró a Sakura, desparramada en un taburete alto, con una botella que estaba por empezar. Hatori-san suspiró, visiblemente aliviado de que alguien estuviera con la pelirosa._

— _Una botella de sake. — pidió, únicamente para darles espacio. El hombre lo entendió, y viendo que no había nadie más en el bar, puso el letrero de cerrado y se fue a la parte trasera._

— _Kakashi-sensei… — dijo sorprendida, enderezándose al instante._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y opacos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y el llanto, y aún así, se las arregló para tratar de sonreírle._

 _Estaba a punto de hablar, pero él la interrumpió._

— _¿Cómo estás, Sakura? — preguntó, esperando una respuesta evasiva._

— _¡Uf! Cansada, ha sido una semana agotadora… — comenzó a parlotear, haciendo gestos torpes que le indicaban que el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto — Han incrementado el número de misiones, por lo que el número de heridos también. Tengo al menos 2 días enteros sin dormir_

— _Puedo notarlo._

— _¿Y a ti como te ha ido, sensei? — gruñó ella, vaciando otro vaso de sake, y llenando otro nuevamente._

— _Supe lo que pasó. Y realmente lo siento, Sakura. — dijo sin más, no soportando verla en ese estado._

 _Sakura también era su favorita… se identificaba con ella en un nivel distinto al que hacía con Sasuke. Ella era como su "lado bueno"._

 _Ninguno de los dos dejaba a sus seres preciados acercarse lo suficiente para dejarles ver su dolor, mucho menos buscarían consuelo. Ellos eran quienes daban consuelo. Podían poner su hombro, su brazo entero, los dos brazos si es que era necesario… todo para no verlos sufriendo. Pero ninguno hablaba de lo jodidamente difícil que era saber que a veces, no importaba todo lo que hicieras, a veces no podías curar ese dolor. Y sólo podías acompañarlos en el proceso._

 _Saber que su madre estaba rindiéndose sin siquiera intentarlo le hizo hervir la sangre._

— _No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei. Está bien, de verdad. Fue indoloro. — explicó ella, como queriendo creer que de verdad todo estaba bien — Entiendo que has estado ocupado, al igual que Naruto. Y bueno, Sai, S-sasuke e It… no importa. El caso es que todo está bien. Me alegra que haya sido de una forma tan pacífica._

 _Él detuvo su mano antes de que ella llevara otro vaso de sake a sus labios._

— _No tienes que hacer esto. — dijo con calma. Con todo el alcohol que llevaba, la mañana siguiente su cabeza se sentiría como si Buru hubiera bailado toda la noche en dos patas sobre ella._

— _Tengo edad suficiente para beber, Kakashi-sensei. — aclaró, zafándose de su agarre — Y lo hago porque_ _ **quiero**_ _, no porque_ _ **tengo que**_ _._

 _Con agilidad, él se terminó lo que quedaba de su bebida. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, y al ver esa cara perpleja y confundida, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para… controlarse._

— _¿Cómo…?_

— _Vamos a dar un paseo. — sentenció, levantándose y dejándola sin opciones._

 _Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Sakura, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella tenía bastantes dificultades para seguirle el paso, pero era adorable verla intentarlo._

— _¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Sólo estamos caminando._

— _Tú no sólo caminas, Sensei. — respondió mordaz._

— _Tú eres muy lista para tu edad, Sakura._

 _Ella tropezó al escuchar su comentario, y se aferró al brazo de Kakashi para evitar su inminente caída._

 _Kakashi olió la lluvia a lo lejos, antes de que un trueno lejano se escuchara. Sakura, con su cara pálida, sus ojos rojos, su cabello despeinado, su labio partido por tanto morderlo, con los caminos secos de lágrimas tatuados en sus bonitas y coloradas mejillas, resplandecía en la oscuridad de la tormenta tras ella._

 _Se dio cuenta que la asquerosa misión de la que recién había llegado, ya se encontraba muy lejos de su cabeza, y por primera vez, fue consciente (de verdad consciente) de que las nubes grises no lo alcanzaban siempre que ella estaba presente._

 _Siguió avanzando con Sakura aún colgada de su brazo, tratando de asimilar su reciente epifanía, cuando sintió que ella lo frenaba bruscamente._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó molesta, tambaleándose al separarse de él._

 _Kakashi la sostuvo rápidamente._

— _Te ayudo a mantenerte en pie. — respondió tranquilamente._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero… — gruñó ella._

 _Él suspiró._

 _¿Qué sentido tenía_ _ **tapar el sol con un dedo**_ _?_

 _¿Por qué resistirse a un hecho tan natural como inevitable?_

— _Aquí están las personas más importantes de mi vida. — comentó, viendo el cementerio como quien regresa a su casa de la infancia unos años más tarde —O al menos, de lo que solía ser mi vida._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había querido decir en voz alta aquellas palabras?_

 _¿Cuánto había pasado desde que alguien le había escuchado o desde que él había siquiera_ _ **hablado**_ _?_

— _Me quedé tan inmerso en el pasado y en mis viejos errores, que me ausenté demasiado del presente. — declaró con pesar — Al punto en el que no pude ver que había personas que se preocupaban por mí, y no pude evitar que cayeran en el mismo camino oscuro del que batallé tanto por salir._

— _Kakashi-sensei, eso no es-_

— _No te cierres, Sakura. — le interrumpió, suplicando que no se llevara esa luz lejos — Eres tú quien siempre me recuerda que un Shinobi sigue siendo humano. Deberías recordártelo tú también._

 _Ella nunca cuestionaba, nunca se entrometía, nunca presionaba._

 _Lloraba cuando estaba triste, reía ruidosamente cuando estaba feliz, gritaba como el infierno cuando estaba enojada, soñaba y suspiraba cuando leía, se emocionaba cuando aprendía…_

 _Ella vivía en libertad con su corazón y sus sentimientos por delante, y eso era lo que le ofrecía._

 _Se sentía idiota y se sentía frustrado ahora que la lucecita que titilaba, siempre persistente, siempre frente a sus narices, se apagaba._

— _Y-yo… no lo he olvidado, es sólo… —trató de hablar, apretando sus puños y temblando de pies a cabeza, a punto de desbordarse — Tengo que poder._ _ **Tengo que poder**_ _, no puedo dejarme caer ahora._

— _Y podrás. — le dijo Kakashi, tomando su barbilla con una mano — Podrás, porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Tu no le temes a tus sentimientos, mientras que todos nosotros huimos de ellos._

— _No tienes que decir eso, Kakashi-sensei… — respondió ella, desviando la mirada al sentir una lágrima correr por su mejilla — Sé que yo_ _ **no soy como ustedes**_ _. Por eso tengo que esforzarme más, por eso_ _ **tengo**_ _que poder, por eso…_

— _Yo nunca_ _ **pude**_ _llorar por mi padre. — le interrumpió, molesto porque ella creyera por un segundo, que era menos que él o que cualquier otra persona…_

 _Molesto porque_ _ **no quería**_ _que se apagara. Ella definitivamente era mejor que él. Que todos ellos._

— _Cuando me di cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con él, ya estaba demasiado jodido para poder sentirlo. — le explicó, recargando su mentón en su cabeza. Su pecho ahogó el sollozo de ella — Tú_ _ **puedes**_ _llorar, Sakura. La fortaleza no se mide en lágrimas._

 _Sin contenerse más, Sakura lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Lloraba como una niña pequeña, a grito abierto, moco suelto, y rostro deshecho._

 _Kakashi la abrazó y resguardó cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Los había trasladado a un árbol alto, y se había sentado con Sakura entre sus piernas hecha un ovillo, enterrada en su pecho. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en algún momento se quedaron dormidos._

— _¿Sensei? —le llamó ella desorientada._

 _Ambos despertaron perezosos y adoloridos, por la posición y el lugar en el que habían quedado._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó._

 _Ella parpadeó varias veces, como recordando lo que había pasado, y giró su rostro para que no la viera llorar._

— _Bien. — respondió seca, alejándose de él._

 _Kakashi se lo impidió, reteniéndola del antebrazo._

— _No eres mejor o peor persona, sólo por las experiencias traumáticas que tengas en tu vida. No se trata de una competencia. —explicó — Tus penas y dolores son tuyos, y sólo porque alguien tenga otros mayores, no significa que te deban de doler menos o los debas hacer menos._

— _No se me hace justo…_

— _Nada en la puta vida es justo. — rio sin ganas — No puedo decirte por qué alguien sufre más o por qué alguien sufre menos. Las cosas sólo son así, y lo que habla de ti es cómo reaccionas a ello. Si hay algo que puedo señalarte, a ti, que quieres ocultar tu dolor por esa costumbre tuya de poner al mundo entero antes de a ti misma, es que eres alguien demasiado gentil, Sakura._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Kakashi parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza creciendo en su nuca.

Volteó a ver a Haruno, quien lo veía preocupada desde donde estaba, buscando en su maletín algún frasco.

— ¿Haruno? — mierda, hablar dolía.

— No te muevas, tómalo con calma.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó, pero justo cuando terminó de hablar, recordó de golpe la razón que lo hizo retroceder en el tiempo. Debió haberse desmayado en el baño, puesto que ahora ambos estaban vestidos y se encontraban en la sala.

— Perdóname, debió ser agotador para ti la primera misión luego de tanto tiempo… no debí bombardearte con tanto. — se disculpó, como el encanto que era.

— ¿Podrías dejar de disculparte por tu existencia, Haruno? — le reclamó, cubriendo sus ojos con su ante brazo — Es jodidamente irritante.

— ¿Qué…?

— Que la vida nos jode a todos de forma muy distinta. — suspiró — Pero eso no es tu culpa ni la de nadie. Creí habértelo aclarado hace tiempo. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Ella se quedó callada, pero pudo oler sus lágrimas desde donde estaba.

— ¿Cuántas estupideces debo decir hasta que vengas aquí? — preguntó irritado.

— ¿Eh?

— Haru… _sólo-_ solo ven aquí. — le pidió molesto, abriendo los brazos para que por fin lo entendiera.

La pelirosa básicamente lo tacleó al caer sobre él, sacándole el aire momentáneamente.

— ¿Qué estuviste comiendo estas semanas? — preguntó, manoseando su trasero, como midiéndolo. Aunque solo estaba saboreándolo.

— Eres un estúpido. — le siseó ella.

— Sí, sí. ¿Me besarás ya?

— P-pero tu cabeza…

Él gruñó, y con esfuerzo sobre humano, se estiró para tomar la medicina que sabía que era para el dolor, la destapó y se la metió en la boca. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y/o protestar, ya la estaba besando, tomándosela directamente de su boca. Haruno trató de pelear, pero la lengua de Kakashi no tardó demasiado en ponerla caliente, y pronto sus gemidos se hicieron presentes.

Se acomodó a horcajadas, y sin separarse de él, comenzó a frotarse contra su creciente longitud.

Kakashi la nalgueó con ganas, haciendo que ella se separara de su boca. Justo iba a gruñirle, cuando ella le arrancó la camisa negra partiéndola en dos con tanta facilidad como si se trata de una hoja seca, para posteriormente quitarse su propia blusa. Él se enderezó como un resorte al ver sus deliciosos y tiesos pezones al aire, y los devoró con poca delicadeza, sacándole grititos que rayaban en lo placentero y lo doloroso.

Haruno traía puestos unos diminutos shorts color del color de sus ojos y que tenían puntos de colores, y que sólo le cubrían media nalga… y por todo lo sagrado, él _adoraba_ esa prenda, pero se estaba interponiendo en su camino. Jugó un poco con ella, estirando de la tela para estimular su centro, y entre eso y los mordiscos que iban de su cuello a los senos, pronto la humedad traspasó los pantalones de Kakashi y su ya bastante hinchada verga le envió un latigazo de advertencia, exigiéndole proceder.

La pelirosa también escuchó el llamado aparentemente, porque ella sola liberó su miembro del cada vez más apretado espacio en sus pantalones, y fue suficientemente considerada para no romper los shorts favoritos de Kakashi. Sólo lo hizo a un lado junto con sus empapadas bragas, y se enterró su erección en un brusco movimiento.

Kakashi se sentó apropiadamente en el sillón, ambos pies en el suelo, su espalda recargada en el respaldo, y no tuvo que dictarle a Haruno el ritmo, puesto que ella siempre sabía la velocidad exacta que requería.

Dejó que se divirtiera, apreciando desde su lugar la obscena danza, hasta que sintió la caliente y resbaladiza carne de sus paredes contraerse a un ritmo cada vez más desesperado.

La tomó de la cintura, y se levantó del sillón llevándosela consigo. Quitó todo lo que le estorbaba de la mesa baja y cuadrada que tenía en su sala, y la recostó en ella. Colocó sus piernas en los hombros, y sosteniéndose sólo con sus manos (ambas a cada lado de la cabeza de Haruno), la embistió lento, pausado, tomándose su tiempo para entrar y salir, torturándola a veces cuando sólo frotaba su largo tronco contra su centro sin penetrarla.

El sonido de sus bolas chocando con su culo al encontrarse era hipnótico. Por la putísima madre que la había extrañado…

— Ha-ha-take…. — sollozaba ella — P-por-por… por fa-v-or.

— ¿Por favor? — la embistió — ¿Por favor qué? — la embistió de nuevo.

3 embistes más iguales a ese, y ella tuvo suficiente. Lo sacó de su interior, empujándolo de regreso al sillón y quitándole completamente los pantalones.

— Por favor, _Kakashi-sensei…_ — gimió, antes de meterse de una vez toda la verga a su preciosa boca.

— Sakura… _**joder.**_ — gruñó Kakashi, enredando sus manos en su cabello, moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo, alabando la maestría de su pequeña lengua…

Sin embargo, ella se lo sacó sin previo aviso, y después de dar unos traviesos lengüetazos más en su punta, como si de una paleta se tratara, lo soltó y se puso en cuatro frente a él, recargándose en la mesa.

— ¿Por favor…?

Kakashi casi se viene en ese instante.

La agarró del culo, enterrándole los dedos con la fuerza necesaria para dejarle marcas, y la embistió sin contenerse un poco, llegando ambos a un explosivo orgasmo, no mucho tiempo después. Kakashi le giró el rostro tomándola del cabello y la beso con los últimos embistes erráticos y desacompasados.

* * *

Después de terminar, se habían trasladado a su habitación para que él descansara apropiadamente. Se refugiaron bajo las sábanas del aire nocturno que comenzaba a refrescar, y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando despertaron, hablaron sobre la misión de Kakashi… de cómo se había sentido al estar afuera de nuevo, lo extraño que veía el mundo ahora y al mismo tiempo, la sensación familiar de volver a nadar en sus aguas.

Sakura le habló de los avances en la construcción del refugio y de cómo casi terminaban, estimando inaugurarlo para poco antes de navidad. Habló sobre su trabajo, sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de Naruto y lo histérico que estaba Sasuke. Después se rieron porque Kakashi no imaginaba al Uchiha menor en pánico, y Sakura le contó historias de él, haciéndole ver que no estaba tan constipado emocionalmente como se veía. También le contó del embarazo de Ino…

 _Risas, juegos, besos, cosquillas, dormir, sexo, recuerdos, planes, más besos, dormir otro poco, luchitas, más sexo…_

Ahora estaban enredados el uno con el otro, en un complicado nudo junto con las sábanas. No hacían más que acariciarse las áreas de piel que tuvieran al alcance.

— No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere, Haru. — dijo suspirando, notando como ella se tensaba — Pongamos de ejemplo a Sasuke: ¿Cuántos años lo perseguimos sin descanso? Y cuando regresó, ¿qué fue diferente de todos esos años? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Ella se quedó callada, sopesando sus palabras. Hizo un rápido recuento de los sucesos de su regreso, y su pecho se contrajo con dolor al recordar la violenta pelea entre él e Itachi, donde ambos casi pierden la vida.

¿Qué hicieron ellos? Ellos trataron de detenerlos sin éxito alguno, hasta que decidieron dejar que se descargaran. Itachi en todo momento trató de hablar con él, pero Sasuke simplemente no escuchaba.

No _quería_ escuchar…

— Encuentras más cómodo encerrarte contigo y tus demonios…Los conoces, aprendes a manejarte entre ellos. Llegas a un punto en el que sólo puedes pensar "¿y si algo sale _peor_? ¿y si sucede algo que ya no puedo manejar? ¿y si no puedo soportar lo que venga?".

— ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? — susurró Sakura, abrazándolo protectoramente.

Kakashi se levantó, sosteniendo su peso en su codo izquierdo. Con una mano peinó su cabello, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja y dedicándole una sonrisa que le robó el aliento.

— " _El sol salió luego de la tormenta"._ — murmuró Sasuke, entrando de pronto a la habitación.

— ¡ **YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO**! — gritó iracunda, aventándole la mesita de noche que casi no logra esquivar, por estar distraído viendo a Kakashi estirado como gato en la cama.

— Felicidades por tu compromiso. — dijo el peligris, guiñándole un ojo — Es un chico afortunado.

La cara de Sasuke se encendió con tanta intensidad que comenzó a echar humo por las orejas.

— Y-yo t-t-odavía n-no me comprometo. — balbuceó, tapándose la boca (y la nariz) en el acto.

— Ni lo harás nunca si te asesino en este instante. — siseó Sakura, poniéndole un kunai en el cuello — Dame 5 minutos.

Sasuke tragó grueso, y deseó tragar _todavía más grueso_ cuando sus ojos se desviaron _involuntariamente_ más abajo de la cintura de Kakashi.

— Los espero. — susurró, saliendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Kakashi rio con ganas.

— ¡No es gracioso! — le golpeó ella.

— Al contrario, Haru-chan. Esto es bastante gracioso... — corrigió Kakashi — Lo que no me haría ni puta gracia es que te vieran _a ti_ desnuda. — dijo en voz grave, con una mirada oscura…

* * *

— Hermano.

Sasuke llegó a la oficina de Itachi, buscando refugio en sus brazos. Itachi le correspondió el abrazo torpemente, y cuando vio a Kakashi y éste le guiñó un ojo, entendió el sufrimiento del menor.

— Es-

— Literalmente _Increíble_ … sí. Sí.

Haruno dejó salir una risita entre divertida y presumida.

Se veía preciosa con su colorido kimono: el fondo era de tonos durazno, y tenía bonitos (y muy acertados) estampados de árboles con ramas llenas de distintos tipos de flores y algunos pájaros. Su cabello cada vez más largo, estaba suelto y caía en suaves ondulaciones hasta poco más debajo de sus hombros, adornado únicamente con un pequeño broche de una flor de cerezo que aparentemente, había sido un regalo suyo.

— Vamos, debemos visitar a Hana-chan antes de que todos despierten. — dijo Sakura, jaloneando a Sasuke del cuello de su yukata color azul marino.

Sasuke la siguió con toda la dignidad que sus piernas de gelatina le permitieron.

— No tardamos. — se despidió burlona la pelirosa.

— Veo que estamos progresando. — dijo Itachi, una vez estuvieron solos. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada plana, pero Itachi pudo ver por la máscara adherida como una segunda piel, que se encontraba sonriendo. Y al saber cómo era esa sonrisa sintió su rostro condensarse en el acto — Iré a cambiarme. — carraspeó.

Kakashi rio por lo bajo. Estaba por sacar su Icha Icha para ponerse a leer mientras todos se desocupaban, que casi no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha no había salido completamente de la oficina.

— ¿Podías hacer un favor, Kakashi-san?

— Normalmente no me molestaría, pero Haruno dijo que lo con tuyo con-

— Ve a la habitación 145, y asegúrate que se tome esta botella. — le interrumpió, señalando un frasco con un líquido transparente que reposaba sobre un archivero, al lado de la puerta — Yo hablaré con Sakura-chan.

El peligris sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, eliminando toda pizca de diversión, y pese a que no sabía de qué iba el azabache, algo le decía que tenía que obedecer.

* * *

— ¿Kakashi…? — susurró Touya, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Tuvo que limpiar unas traicioneras lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Kakashi sintió un desagradable sentimiento asentarse en su pecho, al ver a uno de sus mejores soldados (y amigos) de ANBU en un estado tan deplorable: Sus tobillos y muñecas tenían marcas del prolongado tiempo donde lo habían amarrado, su piel parecía sólo un manto casi transparente cubriendo sus huesos, sus ojeras eran tan marcadas y profundas, que parecía que sus ojos se saltaban de su cara. Tenía cicatrices viejas de tortura física, su cabello estaba largo hasta la cintura, enmarañado, tieso, de un azul tan opaco que parecía traer varias caras de polvo encima. Lo único que resaltaba en todo ese desastre, era el chispeante color celeste de sus ojos. Eran dos pozas de agua dulce y fresca que siempre lograban relajar a quien los veía.

Era lo único que quedaba de él.

— ¿Cuándo-? — tosió. Su voz era áspera, rasposa, Kakashi le acercó un vaso de agua — ¿Cuándo despertaste?

— No hace mucho. ¿ _Qué demonios_ te pasó?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó Touya extrañado.

— Te ves como la mierda.

El chico rio con ganas.

— Quisiera poder decir lo mismo. — dijo, recargándose y ahogando un gesto de dolor que Kakashi de todos modos vio — Sigues siendo el mismo, Senpai. Aunque hay algo distinto… y no es solo tu ojo descubierto ni tu olor a sexo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — insistió Kakashi, sintiendo la nostalgia golpearle duro.

Touya se le quedó viendo largamente con gesto serio.

— Entonces es verdad. — dijo por fin — Cuando Genma me lo dijo, no lo creí posible… No sé ni por dónde empezar…

Kakashi se sentó en la silla de visitas, en un acto silencioso que le indicaba que tiempo era todo lo que le sobraba. Ya se había tomado el frasco que Itachi le pidió entregarle, y el peliazul se quedó sin muchas opciones.

— Yo no fui a la última misión ABU que dirigiste, antes de convertirte en sensei de Equipo 7, pero sé de parte de los chicos, que fue una de las mierdas más asquerosas que pisaron en ese tiempo…

Le relató a grandes rasgos de qué iba la misión, y cómo salieron victoriosos de ésta, llevándose consigo al menos a 5 chicas que milagrosamente seguían con vida de ese agujero. Ninguna de ellas tenía demasiados recuerdos, ni tampoco representaban peligro alguno para la aldea, por lo que el Sandaime les permitió quedarse.

De las 5 chicas que llegaron, 2 se suicidaron en las primeras semanas, y 2 más murieron por enfermedades demasiado avanzadas para poder salvarlas. Quedó sólo una de ellas. La más "vieja" de todas. Esta chica de semblante severo, ojos fieros y _cabellos de fuego_. Todo contrastaba con su tímida personalidad. Pasó los exhaustivos exámenes psicométricos, y aunque su salud fue delicada al principio, estaba como nueva luego de 9 meses.

Se convirtió en enfermera, demostrando ser bastante habilidosa para el uso de chakra. Era trabajadora, testaruda, risueña, brutalmente honesta, y a veces se perdía un poco con las normas sociales. Un encanto, según sus palabras.

Claro que se enamoró completamente de su salvador: Kakashi. Y claro que Touya se enamoró de ella, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad alguna. Pero ni siquiera le molestaba. Sabía que, aunque ella no estuviera prendada de alguien más, cualquier tipo de relación estaba vetada, debido al fuerte trauma de su vida pasada, y que todavía seguía tratando con un experto. Él sólo era feliz estando a su lado, enseñándole a comportarse como una persona más o menos decente (o todo lo que Touya consideraba como decente) y haciéndole ver que en el mundo había muchísimas cosas más a parte de la mierda que a ella le había tocado ver.

Pero todo se fue al traste _ese día_. Ese maldito día.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Salieron a cenar, se pasaron de tragos, y de un momento a otro ella ya no estaba a su lado. Ubicó rápidamente su presencia en los baños, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado. El bar donde se encontraban era seguro, el barrio igual, y ni siquiera era tan tarde._

 _1:37 AM._

 _Ordenó otra cerveza y algunos bocadillos más para que ambos pudieran sobre llevar mejor su estado de ebriedad._

 _1:45 AM._

 _El cantinero le entregó sus bebidas y su comida. Touya comió algunos cuántos, evitando tomar de los favoritos de ella._

 _Gai apareció de la nada, montando un carnaval en el que casi se desmantela el lugar. Touya tuvo que evitar que los civiles salieran lastimados, y pudo respirar cuando Genma y Azuma llegaron a llevárselo, justo antes de que le rompiera la cara al dueño y los vetaran (de nuevo)._

 _2:27 AM._

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba ella? ¿La habrían lastimado en medio del caos?_

 _Su presencia seguía sintiéndose justo ahí…_

 _Siempre fue sobreprotector con ella, y no sabía si era el alcohol, pero un mal presentimiento lo estaba poniendo histérico. Sólo necesitaba ver que estuviera bien._

 _Entró al baño de mujeres sin importarle los gritos, y abrió todas las puertas, encontrándose con escenas que, en otras circunstancias, habría apreciado mejor. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó un leve, casi inaudible:_

" _¿Touya?"_

 _Después una risa asquerosa, y agudizando su oído, pudo detectar un leve, pero constante cacheteo._

 _Su sangre se evaporó al instante._

 _De un momento a otro, Touya se encontraba rompiendo 18 extremidades en pedazos irreparables, castrando y destazándole el cuello a 9 sujetos, y cuando se aseguró que ninguno respiraba, volteó al único lugar que había evitado, sintiendo cómo todo su mundo se hacía añicos…_

— _Hi-hiromi…— siseó con dolor, viendo su precioso cuerpo ultrajado y maltratado, tirado en el callejón._

 _Los ojos amarillos de Hiromi estaban apagados, sus pupilas dilatadas, una sólo lágrima caía por su ojo derecho y no se movía, aunque su pecho le indicaba que seguía respirando._

— _Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… —lloró Touya desesperado, sin atreverse a tocarla. Estaba arrodillado a su lado, y casi no escuchó los pasos que llegaron de repente._

— _¿Qué hiciste…? — siseó Kaede. La jodida amiga de Hiromi que estaba jodidamente obsesionada con ella — ¡¿QUÉ HICISTEEE?!_

— _Touya… — lloró Hiromi, todavía con la mirada perdida en el espacio, sin moverse — ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Murmuró otras cosas ininteligibles, pero su nombre seguía saliendo de sus labios, seguramente por haberle estado llamando cuando fue atacada…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— La zorra de Kaede dijo que me había visto con ella y con "mis amigos" en el bar, y aunado a eso, Hiromi repetía mi nombre en su estado de shock. Yo me sentía como una basura y acepté el castigo sin que ahondaran demasiado en las investigaciones… — dijo Touya, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por su demacrado rostro — No he podido perdonarme desde entonces.

Kakashi suspiró, entendiendo a la perfección el modo de actuar de su compañero. Si _ella_ pasara por-

 _No._

 _No podía_ pensar en eso.

— ¿Cómo es que no hice algo al respecto?

— No te lo permití. — sentencio Touya — Era mi condena, y tu respetaste mi decisión. Te pedí mantener vigilada a Kaede, pero nunca hizo nada extraño… Me comentaste que Hiromi… que ella era distinta ahora, pero a Kaede no le pareció importar esto. Por algún extraño motivo, era conmigo con quien tenía un problema… nunca lo entendí.

Shizune llegó a la habitación, seguida de Genma.

— Kakashi-san. — saludó la mujer con respeto. Tenía profundas ojeras en los ojos y un semblante triste. No le extrañaba, pues Haruno le había comentado que ella era quien se estaba encargando del asunto de la pelirroja.

Kakashi respondió simplemente con un asentimiento, y del mismo modo se saludaron él y el castaño.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas, hermano? — saludó Genma al peliazul, ayudándole a limpiar sus lágrimas, pues éste tenía movilidad demasiado torpe y restringida para hacerlo por sí mismo.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó Touya, dirigiéndose a Shizune.

Suspiró antes de responderle. No tenia sentido ocultarle nada, no era justo tampoco.

— Le hemos dicho lo que pasó contigo, porque no era algo que tuviera demasiado claro aún… — habló la mujer, rellenando la bolsita de suero y preparando algunas inyecciones — Quiere verte.

Touya se puso más pálido si cabe al escuchar esto.

— También a ti, Kakashi-san. Pero no creemos que sea prudente hacer ninguno de los dos encuentros por ahora. Todo es demasiado reciente.

— ¿Cuándo podrá recibir visitas? — preguntó Kakashi por Touya, quien se había volteado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— No lo sabemos con exactitud.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola!

Actualicé más rápido esta vez porque ya tenía casi completo este capítulo. Es un poquis más corto que los otros, pero no podía agregarle mucho más, luego serían muchas emociones :b

En fin, espero lo disfruten.

Oh, y como instrucción para este capítulo, busquen _Meditation_ de **Monoman** cuando vean estos signos:

 **&.&.&**

* * *

 **Ayudame a** **ayudarte:**  
 _ **Parte 2**_

* * *

Luego de la pequeña y secreta celebración de Hana-chan, donde Sakura y Kyo-chan tuvieron que arrancar a la pequeña del cuello de Sasuke ya que éste se estaba poniendo del mismo color de su yukata por la falta de aire, Itachi los encontró en las puertas del hospital.

 _Sin Kakashi._

— Ha ido a visitar a Touya-san. — explicó el Uchiha mayor.

Sakura asintió comprensiva, y los tres se encaminaron a la cabaña secreta de los Uchiha, para preparar los últimos detalles antes de que Naruto llegara.

— Yo me quedo a esperar a Kakashi-san, vayan ustedes. — se ofreció Itachi antes que ella hablara, recargándose en uno de los árboles cercanos a las puertas de Konoha — Necesita a uno de nosotros para llegar de todos modos. — tranquilizó a la pelirosa, que puso ojos preocupados.

— Bueno… — aceptó reticente.

— Y yo necesito practicar. — confesó Sasuke con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas, cruzado de brazos.

— Bueno, bueno. — rio Sakura, colgándose de su brazo.

Se encaminaron ambos por el sendero que prácticamente se sabían de memoria, disfrutando del pacífico aire que se respiraba esa mañana. Sakura recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Sasuke que estaba abrazando, pensativa.

— ¿Qué te molesta? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

Sasuke le dio una mirada plana.

— N-no me molesta, sólo… no sé. — calló, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo decirlo — Sólo me preguntaba…

— ¿Hm?

— ¿C-cómo fue que-? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Sakura se veía claramente nerviosa, desacostumbrada como estaba de meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Siempre lo recibió con brazos abiertos sin hacer preguntas, y tenía una confianza ciega en él y su hermano que los conmovía hasta niveles vergonzosos de admitir en voz alta.

El Uchiha sabía a lo que se refería. No había sido honestamente su intención espiarlos, pero es que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y ellos hablaban muy alto. Además, escuchó su nombre de la boca de Kakashi…

No que le importara cómo se veía _la boca de Kakashi_.

Ni su rostro tampoco.

— ¿Es difícil dejar de pensar en Kakashi? — le gruñó su bajita compañera, codeándole las costillas.

— Ya se me había olvidado.

Sakura hizo ademán de soltarle el brazo, pero él la jalo de regreso, riendo quedamente.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _No es de tu maldita incumbencia. — ladró Sasuke, zafándose del agarre de Sakura y retomando su camino._

— _¡Sasuke! — gritó Sakura, antes de lanzar una serie de kunais que casi logran darle._

— _Tan molesta… — siseó él, sacando su propia arma. Si así quería jugar, él no tenía ningún problema. Sería un jodido pan comido._

 _Sakura era inteligente, y jugó con su cabeza un rato que podría ser considerable, pero al activar su Sharingan la pelea se redujo a puño limpio. Tal vez no le hacía demasiado daño, pero era tan escurridiza que terminó por mandar el juego justo a la mierda y arremetió contra ella con todo lo que tenía, sin pestañear._

— _No necesito ni tengo por qué cargar con un par de estorbos como ustedes. — gruñó Sasuke, agarrándola de cuello. No se conmovió por las lágrimas que se distinguían entre los chorros de sangre del maltrecho rostro de su compañera. Tampoco se arrepintió al verla ahogarse con su propia sangre._

— _N-n-n-oss-_

 _Sakura no podía hablar, comenzó a toser sangre, manchando un poco a Sasuke, quien la soltó con desprecio._

— _N-n-n-oss-otr-oss t-te nezz-ec-itamm-oss… —logró articular, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia._

 _Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, viendo el desastre que había dejado._

 _Algo se rompió en él ese día._

— _Perdónenme._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— _Sé mejor que nadie cuánto duele… lo sé. — decía desesperado, cubriéndose con un ejército de clones de sombra para que pudiera dejarlo hablar —Es más fácil no pertenecerle a alguien, ni tener alguien que te pertenezca. Pero ya es tarde, Sasuke…_

— _¡Cierra la boca! — Sasuke creo una enorme bola de fuego para asesinar todos los clones de Naruto de una malita vez, y que dejara de decir todas esas estupideces. Estaba cansado. Cansado de oírle y cansado de pelear. Éste no era el mismo Naruto con el que peleó en el valle del fin._

 _Él tampoco era el mismo._

— _Si eres tú, no me da miedo necesitarte. — apareció Naruto, detrás de él de improviso, haciéndole una llave que le impidiera moverse — No importa cuánto escapes…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Su hermano mayor. El más fuerte. El preferido de papá. El prodigio. El jodido asesino que masacró todo su clan, a su familia, sólo para medir su fuerza. El que le enseñó lo que era el odio y cómo usarlo… Itachi._

 _Sólo quería mantenerlo a salvo. Se la pasó su vida entera protegiéndolo. Haciendo toda clase de monstruosidades, incluso llegando a trastornarlo psicológicamente, sólo para saberlo a salvo._

 _La verdad le golpeó a Sasuke bien duro, y su furia contra él, contra la aldea, contra los idiotas que estaban intentando interferir en la pelea, contra su familia, contra sí mismo por no ser más fuerte … todo se desató, como si hubieran abierto la caja de pandora._

 _No se veía capaz de tranquilizarse. No_ _ **quería**_ _tranquilizarse. Alguien tenía que pagar por todo esto…_

— _Creí que podría… creí que era distinto. Más fuerte… pero no puedo solo, Sasuke. — susurró Itachi, cayendo de rodillas al suelo — No puedo._

 _Quien fuera una vez la adoración de Sasuke, para luego pasar a ser su peor pesadilla (en más de un sentido), ahora se encontraba tirado frente a él, a punto de morir._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

— Tu propio dolor es fácil de manejar. Lo conoces, es responsabilidad tuya y sólo tuya. — explicó, con la mirada perdida entre sus recuerdos. Habían retomado su andar — Pero el dolor de otro, específicamente el dolor de tus seres queridos… es algo insoportable. Y saber que sufren igual que tú, que tienen sus propios demonios tras su espalda… y que sólo te den esa estúpida sonrisa que quieres romper a golpes…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos antes esta declaración, sintiendo lo tenso que se había puesto.

— Te das cuenta de que la felicidad no existe hasta que tu la creas. — suspiró, relajándose tan rápido como se había tensado — Y es más fácil cuando tienes a alguien que te ilumine el camino…— ella no respondió, pero escuchó un sollozo — ¿Sakura?

— L-lo siento, e-es que….

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sasuke preocupado, frenándolos a ambos.

— ¡Es que eso sonó tan hermoso! — lloró emocionada — ¡Y _tú_ lo dijiste!

La pelirosa se ancló a su cintura, haciéndole tronar los huesos.

— ¿Exactamente qué significa eso? — se quejó él, dándole un zape.

* * *

Fueron recibidos por un ruidoso Shiro que se les abalanzó encima tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral donde aparecía la residencia Uchiha.

— ¡Yo te extrañe más mi amoooor! — saltó Sakura junto al can, cargándolo en sus brazos y dejando que le lamiera toda la cara — Ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti.

Sasuke siguió a la atolondrada pelirosa adentro de la casa, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, reafirmando su deseo por casarse con su ruidoso e imposiblemente cabeza dura de su novio.

— ¡FRENTONA! — saltó Ino al cuello de Sakura, tan pronto llegaron al salón principal. La casa oculta de los Uchiha era una al estilo tradicional, conectada por caminos de madera y puertas corredizas. Escogieron hacer el festejo el salón que daba hacia el jardín, que contaba con un bonito lago con peces y abundantes plantas y flores silvestres que el dueño cuidaba con devoción.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — se disculpó Sakura — Hana-chan de algún modo logró quitarle los anillos a Sasuke y se rehusaba a soltarlos a menos que la casara con él…

Ino rio al ver el escalofrío que le recorrió al estoico azabache.

— ¿Puedo verlos? — pidió la rubia, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito adorable. Sasuke ni se inmutó, sólo siguió su camino hacia la cocina sin dirigirle ni una mirada — Hombre sin corazón… — siseó ofendida.

— Si supieras… — suspiró Sakura — ¿Y Sai?

— Durmiendo…

—…. ¿qué?

—….

—….

— Ino.

—….

— Kami-sama… dejarás a ese hombre _seco_ si no te controlas.

— ¡N-n-no es mi culpa!

— ¡Ni siquiera se han cambiado! ¡No sabemos a qué hora llegará!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

* * *

— ¿Te parece familiar? — preguntó Itachi, al ver la expresión de Kakashi cuando la casa "apareció" frente a él.

El peligris no podía contestar que sí, pero tampoco podía decir que no… era una sensación de lo más extraña. Su cabeza se sentía atontada. Todo parecía pasar muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo muy lento. Había cierto eco que resonaba ante cada sonido, y una estela de luz seguía todos los colores que captaban sus ojos. Sentía un cosquilleo desde la planta de sus pies cuando se posaron en el piso de madera, que recorría todo su cuerpo y terminaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Un perro del tamaño de Uhei, con 3 veces más energía que el mismo, ataviado con un mini yukata (siguiendo con la temática tradicional que habían escogido para la ocasión), no paraba de saltar en dos patas, y temía que su cola fuera a salir desprendida de su cuerpo por la euforia con la que se movía desde que lo vio llegar.

Justo en ese momento, el salón principal se abrió ante él. Estaba decorado con nada más que luces, flores blancas, y detalles sencillos con algunos listones. En el kotatsu (el más grande que Kakashi hubiera visto en su vida) estaba preparada una elegante mesa con una fina vajilla de cerámica con motivos tradicionales y cubiertos de plata brillante. Pero lo que sin duda resaltaba en el ambiente era la vista del jardín que había cruzando el lugar. Se escuchaba el agua de la fuente de bambúes, pájaros cantando, grillos, el susurro de cervatillos corriendo por los alrededores… y justo en el centro de todo eso, se encontraba _ella_.

 _Ella,_ con su kimono absolutamente acertado, con su cabello suelto, sentada en la orilla del piso de madera, su espalda recargada en una de las columnas, uno de sus pequeños pies colgando hacia el lago, el otro extendido en el piso, leyendo tranquilamente. Levantó su vista al escuchar al ruidoso can que no había dejado de rodearlo dando saltitos, y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la sonrisa más preciosa en la fas de la tierra, se posó en sus labios. Kakashi podría jurar que esa sonrisa provocaría que la noche se hiciera de día, y el día pareciera noche por su resplandor.

— Hola. — saludó ella.

¿En qué momento se había movido de lugar?

No importaba demasiado. Todo la distorsión se había aplacado con ella cerca.

— Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás?

 _Jodido._

 _Confundido._

 _ **Atrapado**_ _._

 _Asombrado._

 _ **Acojonado**_ _._

 _Cachondo_ _._

 _Impresionado._

 _Incrédulo._

 _¿_ _ **Feliz…**_ _?_

… _._

 _Irremediablemente-_

— Bien.

Ella rio, probablemente porque escuchó (o leyó, ve tu a saber) todo lo que él no dijo. Porque siempre lo descubría. Porque lo conocía. Porque él le había dejado entrar… muy adentro. No pudo reprimir el beso que necesitaba darle. Porque si seguía _no hablando_ , ella probablemente se enteraría de lo que no estaba listo para admitir.

Terminó tan pronto como empezó. Ella estaba jadeando y sus mejillas se habían colorado. Él degustó el sabor a frambuesa que se había quedado impregnado en sus labios, antes de subir nuevamente su máscara al sentir que todos se acercaban al lugar.

— _¡Ha llegado!_ — susurró la rubia amiga de Haruno. Venía dándose tropezones por estar arreglándose a último momento su kimono lila, siendo ayudada por su extraño y socialmente ignorante padre de su futuro hijo.

— Wow, senpai… — se asombró el chico. Kakashi ladeó su cabeza a modo de pregunta — Te ves… — dudó un par de minutos, buscando probablemente una palabra que no fuera demasiado inapropiada. Las chicas se veían consternadas. Sobre todo, Ino, que parecía estar a punto de recibir un golpe — No sé como decir "ardiente" sin que suene a acoso sexual, Sakura. Lo siento.

La pelirosa palmeó su cara, Ino se cayó con fuerza al piso, Sai sonrió para arreglar cualquiera que haya sido su cagason esa vez.

Itachi sacó su cabeza de la cocina en ese momento, y con señas, les dijo que se encontraban en la entrada.

Las luces principales se apagaron, quedando sólo las series de foquitos que adornaban el lugar encendidas. Sai arrastró a Ino hacia el lado izquierdo, por fuera de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, mientras que Kakashi siguió a Haruno a la derecha. La pareja estaba discutiendo y Haruno se reía de ellos. El perrito había seguido a Kakashi y estaba sentado obedientemente en silencio a su lado.

Sólo se escuchaba la fuente llenarse y soltar agua, llenarse y soltar agua, llenarse y soltar agua…

Pronto Kakashi sintió una fuertes punzadas que se sincronizaron con ese sonido, y tuvo que apretar la mano de Haruno para no colapsar en ese momento. Ella volteó con ojos preocupados al sentir la fuerza de su agarre.

Tres cosas sucedieron en ese momento: Kakashi cayó al suelo, Naruto gritó "CLARO QUE SI QUIERO", y se escuchó una serie de estallidos lejanos.

Luego de eso, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Naruto con gesto preocupado. En su mano brillaba el discreto anillo que Sasuke había mandado a hacer específicamente para él.

Era delgado, de oro blanco, una sortija casi circular, pero que tenía una luna en medio adornada con un discreto diamante. El de Sasuke era muy parecido, pero el suyo era un sol. Sakura no encontraba nada más adorable que sus dos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo, la mortificación por lo que había sucedido con Kakashi no le dejaba festejar como quisiera.

— Está estable. — dijo, regresando su atención al peligris — Le he dado un calmante y he revisado cuadrante por cuadrante su cerebro… encontré una inflamación no demasiado fuerte en una parte muy muy pequeña. Envié chakra hacía ese lugar y su cuerpo liberó tensión, y su respiración se regularizó. Ha estado así de tranquilo desde entonces.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo despertar?

— No creo que sea buena idea. — aportó Sasuke, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su prometido. Su semblante siempre serio mostraba preocupación.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al verlos en ese estado, cuando deberían de estar brindando y celebrando.

— Chicos, vayan a disfrutar de su cena. Yo me quedaré un poco aquí para ver cómo sigue.

— ¡Ni hablar! No podemos festejar sin ustedes Sakura-chan. — se quejó Naruto, abrazándola.

— Prometo unirme a ustedes en un ratito, ¿si? Anda, Sasuke estuvo comiéndose sus propias entrañas de los nervios por este día… — le guiñó un ojo.

El Uchiha parecía querer estrangularla.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó Naruto, completamente sonrojado y conmovido. Sasuke se vio desarmado, puesto que ese yukata naranja con negro, y la pequeña piedrecilla de su anillo de compromiso, hacían brillar de forma especial al rubio.

— Te esperamos. — carraspeó, saliendo de la habitación sin dirigirles una mirada o palabra más.

Sakura le dio sonoro beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki, y le revolvió el cabello.

— Suertudo.

Naruto rio divertido, y luego de cargarla en un abrazo efusivo, la depositó con cuidado en el piso al lado de Kakashi.

— No seas un flojo… no podemos celebrar nuestra fiesta de compromiso sin ti. — le dijo en un tono serio, nada propio de él. Acarició su mano por unos momentos, y después salió a encontrarse con Sasuke — Entonces… ¿estabas nervioso por proponerme matrimonio?

Sakura escuchó el tono sugerente con el que el rubio habló, y no le extrañó cuando luego de eso, se escuchara un gemido furioso, seguido de un portazo. Con las mejillas coloradas y la risa nerviosa ganándole, se acostó al lado de Kakashi, en el espacio libre de la cama.

* * *

 **&.&.&**

— _¿Yo? Yo soy Hatake Kakashi. Las cosas que me gustan y disgustan… Hm, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos._

— _¡Pero sólo nos dijo su nombre!_

— _Bueno, su turno. Tú, el de la derecha. — dijo Kakashi, señalando a Naruto._

— _¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me encanta el ramen instantáneo, ¡realmente me gusta el ramen! Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de Ichiraku a comer ramen. Odio los 3 minutos que debo esperar cuando viertes el agua en el tazón. Mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y comprarlos, y mi sueño es: ¡CONVENTIRME EN EL MEJOR HOKAGE! ¡Entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzarán a tratarme como alguien!_

 _El hijo de Minato-sensei sin duda había crecido de una forma muy interesante._

— _Muy bien… siguiente._

— _Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Me disgustan muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad… voy a reestablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico._

 _Jodido Uchiha… ya se esperaba algo así._

— … _. y por último._

— _Y-yo soy Haruno Sakura. Me gusta leer y trabajar en el taller con mi padre. Y uh- no me disgusta nada en particular. Mi sueño es… hm._

 _Según el Sandaime, la pelirosa era una chica brillante. La número 1 en su clase en todas las asignaturas (fuera de combate), rivalizando con el genio del clan Nara. Lo sorprendente era que se veía que ponían el mismo "esfuerzo" para cumplirlo… la diferencia era que ella venía de una simple familia de ceramistas, y al igual que el Nara, odiaba atraer atención y prefería pasar desapercibida._

 _Interesante… Realmente su equipo se veía muy interesante._

….

¿Qué demonios…?

Una a una, fueron regresando todas las piezas faltantes en el complicado y confuso rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su mente.

Entendió por qué la relación con el Equipo 7 era tan especial.

Sufrió de nuevo el dolor de perder a Sasuke, al Sandaime, a Azuma.

Revivió su propia muerte y la conversación con su padre, otorgándole el descanso eterno.

Recordó la Cuarta Guerra, el miedo, el cansancio.

Se paralizó por el shock de la verdad sobre Obito, escuchándola de sus propios labios y la pelea que vino luego de eso.

Todo dolía. Era demasiada información que se entre mezclaba con los últimos meses viviendo como un extraño.

— _Todo está bien._ — susurró una conocida voz — _Tranquilo, aquí estoy._

Era Sakura. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos como si fueran dos llaves de agua abiertas. Se encontraba arrodillada en un charco de sangre y parecía que sostenía algo en sus manos…

Era su cabeza.

— _**Vas**_ _a estar bien,_ _ **tienes**_ _que estar bien._ _No puedes_ _irte._ — sollozaba — _¿Por qué escondías tu estúpida cara? Ni que fuera la gran cosa._ — su máscara estaba desgarrada, lo que le permitía verla. Estaba enviando torrentes excesivas de chakra a su cabeza para cerrar una horrenda herida en la nuca.

Esa escena desapareció de pronto. Ahora se encontraba en el hospital.

— _Buenos días._ — entró Sakura, con un ramo de preciosas flores. Las puso en el florero, reemplazando las que se estaban marchitando, para después abrir las cortinas y que entrara luz — _Estás muy pálido ya, y te ves más viejo. Tienes que despertar para salir al sol. Justo ayer, Naruto, Sasuke y yo fuimos a entrenar, y no tienes idea de lo que encontramos en el bosque… Kami-sama ni siquiera quiero recordarlo._ — rio, temblando un poco — _Gai-sensei se le estaba declarando a una chica, ¡pero no supimos quién era! El estúpido de Naruto hizo demasiado ruido y entonces…_

Siguió parloteando todo el tiempo que se encontraba ahí, mientras revisaba los niveles y gráficos de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, atendía sus heridas, cambiaba sus vendas y limpiaba su cuerpo.

La escena volvió a cambiar.

— _He estado cambiando las flores de Rin, Obito y tu padre, para que no te preocupes por eso. Les comenté que estabas algo… indispuesto, pero que irías pronto. Así que tienes que despertar pronto o creerán que soy una mentirosa._

— _¡¿Hace cuánto no lavabas tu jodido refrigerador?! ¡Había vida creciendo allí, Kakashi!_ — hizo un ademán de vomitar — _No quiero ni recordarlo. Y Kami-sama, Buru y Uhei se comieron todo eso… ¡ugh!_

— _Debería agradecerte, ya nadie va a despertarme a las 3 de la mañana a pedirme un curita porque no deja de sangrar el pulgar que siempre utiliza para invocar a los chicos._ — dijo, cambiando las sábanas de su cama — _Duermo mucho mejor aho-ra…_ — su voz se quebró y sus ojos lloraron, aparentemente sin permiso — _¡Maldita sea…!_

— _¡ESTE ESTUPIDO LIBRO NO DICE NADA! ¡NOVECIENTAS OCHENTA Y NUEVE PAGINAS INUTILES! —_ lo arrojó hacia la pared, dejando un hueco — _Mierda…_

— _Por favor Kakashi, por favor… sólo despierta._ — lloraba. Estaba sentada en la silla de visitantes, tomando su mano entre las suyas, con su cabeza enterrada en el colchón — _Por favor… necesito decirte- tengo que decirte_ … — rio sin ganas — _Tengo que confirmarte lo que ya sabes, pero por estúpida nunca te dije. ¿_ _ **Por qué no te lo dije**_ _?_

Era la misma pregunta que Kakashi se hacía todos los malditos días. Incluso al despertar y no recordarla:

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

¿Por qué él sentía tanta familiaridad con ella?

¿Por qué no escapaba de ese lugar?

¿Por qué quería que se quedara cuando tenía que irse?

¿Por qué sentirla cerca calmaba su miedo?

¿Por qué nunca hizo nada respecto a esos sentimientos?

* * *

— Entonces… — dijo Ino divertida, viendo cómo se estaban empezando a poner ebrios — ¿Aquí perdieron su virginidad?

Luego del incidente con Kakashi y de que se aseguraran que estaba fuera de peligro, no quisieron aguar la fiesta, por lo que Sakura e Itachi retomaron los planes que tenían para la velada.

Habían terminado ya con su cena, y el alcohol no se hizo esperar.

Como era la primera vez de Ino en el lugar, le contaron sobre cómo lo descubrieron, cómo fue su sede secreta durante los acontecimientos previos a que se desatara la Guerra, y después, cómo lo convirtieron en una especie de club secreto. Le hicieron hacer un juramento asqueroso son saliva, en el que incluso Sasuke participó, para que no fuera a revelar nada de la información, ni siquiera de la existencia del lugar en sí, pasando después a revelar las más escandalosas reuniones que se habían llevado a cabo.

— ¡Q-q-q-ué te importa! — gritó Naruto avergonzado, casi escupiendo su trago.

La risa descarada de Sasuke fue la respuesta que la rubia quería.

— ¡Oh por Dios esto es una mina de oro! ¿Tú también Itachi?

— Sorprendentemente, no, fue en el cuartel de ANBU y nadie se dio cuenta por alguna extraña razón. Fueron jodidamente ruidosos. — comentó Kakashi, entrando casualmente y sentándose al lado de Sakura.

Hasta la música se silenció y la fuente se detuvo.

— Oi… Baka-kashi-sensei…

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Haruno, todavía confundida, sin atreverse a moverse.

Los Uchiha se veían como si estuvieran a punto de sufrir un ataque, Ino tenía la boca totalmente abierta y Sai miraba todo con curiosidad.

— Volviste, ¿no es así? — interrumpió Shisui, sentándose en su lugar luego de traer más botanas.

Kakashi vio a todos con diversión y con cierta nostalgia.

Itachi se veía mayor. Con ese yukata color vino tinto, su cabello más largo y una expresión de sorpresa que se veía extraña en su siempre tranquilo rostro. A su lado, Shisui seguía siendo Shisui, con su yukata blanco con negro, y su rostro siempre sereno. Pese a no haber recuperado nunca sus ojos, seguía siendo igual de perceptivo y calmo.

Sasuke se había cortado el cabello y parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para que su cara no de deformara con asombro como a su hermano le había pasado, pero estaba fallando. Él y Naruto tenían las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, tratando de calmarse el uno al otro. Sus alianzas brillaban orgullosas en sus dedos anulares, y un cálido sentimiento le recorrió el pecho, haciéndolo agradecer al dios que fuera necesario el permitirle poder compartir esa etapa de la vida con sus preciosas personas.

Le sorprendió a sobre manera que Naruto no hubiera estallado aún. Estaba estático, cubriendo su boca, con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre luciendo adorable en color Naranja.

Sai tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía una estatua de mármol, aunque en ese yukata púrpura oscuro se veía con un poco más de tono en la piel. Trataba de alcanzar con su mano la mandíbula de la futura madre de su hijo, pero estaba demasiado en shock para alcanzarla. Ino se veía hermosa, como siempre, pero le preocupaba que se le fuera a meter un insecto si Sai no atinaba a ayudarle. Éste último pensamiento le sacó una risilla.

Y luego…

Luego estaba Sakura.

Sakura-chan.

Haruno.

 _Haru-chan_.

 _Su_ pelirosa.

Se sentía tan bien poder pensarlo. Saberlo. Saborearlo…

Quería gritarlo, coño.

Todos los sentimientos que antes creía incorrectos y que le impedían actuar libremente, salieron de un puñetazo, golpeándolo y tambaleándole todo su mundo. Resquebrajando todas las paredes que había construido a su alrededor, dejándolo expuesto. Y, pese a lo que siempre creyó (y sintió, aunque no lo admitiera), no era tan aterrador como hubiera esperado.

Por que era Haruno. El lugar más seguro en el mundo. Porque mientras ella lo abrazara, con esa fuerza monstruosa que amenazaba con romperle los huesos, él no podía pedir nada más.

Le daba toda la fuerza que necesitaba, y la que no sabía que necesitaba, y la que no quería necesitar pero que necesitaba…

— He regresado. — musitó, regresándole el abrazo y enterrando su nariz en su cuello.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola!

Lamento decirlo, pero sí, hemos llegado al final... es un capítulo un poquito más largo que el resto, pero es que no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Me gustan los finales concisos, y pese a que tenía ya este capítulo estructurado desde casi el principio, fui moldeándolo hasta que terminó de gustarme por completo.

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron por haberse pasado por aquí, lo agradezco de corazón.

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida :) ya estoy pensando en otra historia, pero quisiera intentar un SasuNaru esta vez, es otra de mis parejas favoritas. Me encantaría verles por ahi también.

Sin mas por agregar:

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

* * *

‒ Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa volteó en dirección donde escuchó su nombre, y abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendida.

‒ ¡Irie-san! ‒ saludó efusiva, corriendo a atraparlo en un abrazo ‒ ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

‒ Bastante. ‒ concordó él, tratando de alargar lo más posible el contacto sin que resultara inapropiado.

‒ ¿Sohma-obaachan? ‒ preguntó ella, señalando ambas canastos con víveres. Él asintió. ‒ ¿Quieres tomar un chocolate caliente? Abrieron una cafetería muy linda aquí en la zona.

‒ Claro. ‒ respondió fácilmente, sintiendo ese conocido cosquilleo que iba desde el área de su muñeca que ella estaba tomando, y se desbordaba en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir ligero.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando del alegre y pacífico ambiente de su barrio de la infancia, saludando alegremente a las personas que los reconocían, quedándose atrapados a veces en pequeñas pláticas con ellos, hasta que llegaron a un colorido establecimiento en la esquina donde terminaban los civiles, y comenzaba el centro concurrido de Konoha. Ciertamente, era un lugar nuevo, y aparentemente bastante popular, ya que se veían muchas personas dentro haciendo fila, y otras tantas en las mesas.

‒ ¿Crees que encontremos lugar? ‒ preguntó Irie, buscando una mesa.

‒ Descuida. ‒ dijo ella en un gesto para restarle importancia.

‒ ¡Sakura-chan, Irie-san! ‒ saludó alegremente Hinata.

Irie no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro al ver la inconfundible panza de un avanzado embarazo que portaba la chica cuando salió de detrás de la barra donde estaba la registradora, y se acercaba a ellos muy seguida de Akamaru. Se veía hermosa.

‒ ¿Cómo has estado Irie-san? ‒ dijo ella, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que Akamaru supervisó de cerca.

‒ B-bien… recién voy llegando. ‒ rio nervioso por el enorme can.

‒ Me da gusto. ‒ dijo, dándole un ligero apretón en el antebrazo ‒ Acompáñenme, tenemos espacio libre en la terraza.

‒ S-sí.

Subieron por las escaleras, encontrándose con el piso superior también lleno, aunque el bullicio allí arriba no era tan escandaloso. Al final del salón había unas puertas de vidrio que daban a una terraza techada, y en ese lugar sólo había un señor leyendo su periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Irie y Sakura se sentaron en la mesa pegada al barandal, donde se apreciaba una bonita vista de su barrio que se extendía ligeramente cuesta abajo. Era una mañana fresca debido a que el sol estaba oculto aún entre algunas esponjosas nubes.

‒ Supongo que pedirás el desayuno de siempre. ‒ le dijo a Sakura. La pelirosa asintió.

‒ Te dejo a ti la carta para que puedas escoger. Sakura-chan te puede ayudar a elegir, se sabe el menú entero. ‒ le molestó la Hyuga, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

‒ No es mi culpa que tengas un maldito don. ‒ se quejó la ofendida.

‒ Aoi-chan en seguida toma su orden. ‒ se despidió sin inmutarse, alejándose mientras apoyaba algo de su peso en Akamaru.

‒ Vaya, las cosas realmente han cambiado por aquí.

‒ No sabes cuánto…

‒ ¿Cómo es que Hiashi-sama no pegó el grito en el cielo?

La pelirosa rio.

‒ Lo hizo con el _primer_ embarazo de Hinata. ‒ comentó tranquilamente, divirtiéndose con la expresión de Irie.

‒ ¿P-primer embarazo…?

‒ ¿Quién te manda a ausentarte todo este tiempo? ‒ le reprendió cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla ‒ Te has perdido de _todos_.

‒ ¿Es que hay más? ‒ preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura volvió a reír, y volteó hacia un punto detrás de Irie, haciéndole una seña para que volteara. El castaño lo hizo, y aunque en un principio no sabía ni a dónde dirigir su mirada, no tardó demasiado en encontrar a una pintoresca familia: un hombre rubio traía cargada en sus hombros a una adorable niña pelirroja y de ojos azules en los hombros, y a su lado, un hombre de cabello negro, más alto y de expresión más seria, caminaba de la mano con un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

Sasuke volteó hacia arriba sintiéndose observado cuando se acercaron al negocio, encontrando sin dificultad a su pelirosa en la terraza, y su esposo al ver que su atención se dispersó hacia otro lado cuando le estaba hablando animadamente de quien sabe qué cosa, siguió la línea de su mirada para encontrarse con ella.

‒ ¡Sakura-chan! ‒ saludo alegremente‒ Mikoto-chan, Minato-chan, ¡saluden!

‒ ¡Sakura-obachan! ‒ saludaron los niños, el rubio escalando sin dificultad a su padre para acercarse más a ella.

Ella estiró cuanto pudo sus brazos para tomarlos de sus manitas.

‒ ¡Hola preciosidades! ‒ dijo con ojos de corazón brillando en sus ojos.

‒ ¡Sakura-obachan, vinimos de entrenar! ‒ comentó Mikoto, enseñándole sus kunais sin filo con orgullo.

‒ ¿Y cómo les ha ido?

‒ ¡Muy bien! ¡Papá me felicitó! ‒ exclamó emocionado el rubio, volteando a ver a Sasuke con las mejillas encendidas.

‒ ¿Nos vemos en la cena? ‒ preguntó el aludido, desviando por unos segundos la mirada hacia el castaño, y volviendo a ponerla sobre ella.

‒ A las 7. Recuerden pasar por Ino y Sai. ‒ confirmó ella con una amplia sonrisa ‒ En la noche me cuentan absolutamente todo, ¿está bien?

‒ ¡SÍ! ‒ respondieron emocionados, sentándose nuevamente en los hombros de sus padres, al tiempo que Mikoto empezaba una lucha de espaditas con su hermano mayor, usando sus kunais.

‒ ¡Bienvenido de vuelta Irie-san! ‒ comentó alegre Naruto cuando se alejaban.

La pelirosa volvió a sentarse en su lugar, justo cuando Aoi, la mesera, había tomado la orden de Irie y se alejaba con el rostro sonrojado.

‒ Sigues siendo igual de popular. ‒ comentó con gracia, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente que al fin había llegado.

‒ N-no creo serlo. No lo sé. ‒ carraspeó incómodo ‒ Entonces, ¿fueron ellos los primeros?

‒ Oh, no. Casi, pero no. ‒ aclaró ella ‒ El primero fue Inojin-chan, ¿recuerdas? Creo recordar que alcanzaste a ver a Ino embarazada.

‒ Oh, es verdad… ‒ recordó vagamente el castaño ‒ No era muy notorio aun, pero si recuerdo el revuelo que se armó con la noticia. Ino siempre fue bastante popular en ANBU… todos estaban bastante molestos. ‒ rio burlonamente al recordar las caras de disgusto de sus compañeros en el cuartel.

‒ No sólo ellos, los hombres en general estaban buscando la cabeza de Sai en ese tiempo. ‒ le acompañó en sus risas, recordando los "accidentes" que su amigo tenía en cada restaurante que visitaban.

Su desayuno llegó en ese momento. Sakura no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra, y luego de desearle buen provecho, atacó con euforia su comida.

‒ ¡Delicioso! ‒ suspiró, dándole un buen trago a su chocolate caliente, para después seguir comiendo, haciendo reír a Irie.

‒ Siempre de buen comer. ‒ comentó divertido, viéndola engullir su almuerzo.

‒ ¡Dehame en pahz! ‒ se quejó ella.

El castaño rio y levantó las manos en son de paz, pero no fue hasta que dio su primer bocado, que sus ojos se abrieron son sorpresa, soltando millones de estrellitas brillantes.

‒ Esto est-

‒ Sí, no tienes derecho a molestarme más. ‒ respondió más compuesta la otra ‒ Ahora come como amerita esta comida.

Y siguiendo sus órdenes, dejando de lado decoro, comió como muerto de hambre terminándose su plato en 5 minutos. Aunque no era demasiado sorprendente, acostumbrado como estuvo tanto tiempo a probar apenas bocado, debido a la pesada misión en la que se enfrascó tiempo atrás.

Ambos repitieron 2 veces, e Irie una vez más cuando Sakura estaba empezando su postre. Pero ella repitió de nuevo el postre, por lo que terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo. La pobre de Aoi apenas se dio abasto, recogiendo y entregando sus pedidos como podía según avanzaban.

‒ ¿Tú como has estado, Irie-san? ‒ preguntó Sakura, con expresión somnolienta debido a las cantidades desmesuradas de comida que había ingerido ya ‒ Lamento haber-

‒ Realmente no puedo revelar ningún dato, no sientas pena de acaparar la conversación de nuevo. ‒ le cortó, sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Realmente le habría gustado poder platicarlo con alguien, pero no podía.

‒ B-bueno… ‒titubeó ella, reconociendo _esa_ mirada y sabiendo que no podía insistir en el tema. Todos los Shinobi la tenían en sus ojos, pero en algunos era más notoria, dependiendo de dónde vinieran llegando… ‒ ¿Pero estás bien? ‒ preguntó, rozando ligeramente su mano con su dedo meñique.

El castaño se sonrojó con la preocupación sincera de sus orbes color menta, y se obligó a si mismo a no pararse para estrujarla en un abrazo.

‒ Justo me han enviado con Tahno-sama. No te preocupes. ‒ le tranquilizó, imitando la pequeñísima caricia también con su dedo meñique.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

‒ Es muy bueno, puedes tener confianza absoluta en él. ‒ aseguró.

‒ Gracias.

Tahno-sama era un gran terapeuta que, hasta hace no mucho, comenzó a ganar popularidad. En un inicio la gente era reacia para ir y hablar de sus problemas, pero sólo bastó _una persona_ que decidió darle su voto de confianza para que el resto comenzara a perderle el miedo a enfrentarse con sus demonios. También ayudó el hecho de que Sakura lo contratara en su orfanato para que le ayudara con los niños más afectados, y aunque en algunos era un poco lento el progreso, la respuesta general era sumamente positiva.

Sakura precisamente se dedicó a contarle cómo fue la inauguración del orfanato en la que él no alcanzó a estar presente, los primeros niños que tuvieron, dando paso a las historias de los embarazos de sus compañeros.

‒ ¡De verdad! ‒ susurró emocionada. Podía contar con la absoluta discreción del chico, y se sentía emocionada recordando ‒ Escaparon, y cuando Hiashi-sama dio con ellos, Hinata ya estaba embarazada de Takaku-chan. ¡Hubieras visto su cara!

‒ ¿Estaban todos ahí? ‒ preguntó igual de emocionado el castaño. Ambos se habían agazapado más cerca en la mesita con sus tazas de chocolate caliente en la mano.

‒ Estábamos Tenten, Shino, Sasuke y yo ayudándoles a mover sus cosas. ‒ explicaba dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar antes de continuar ‒ Yo le cedí mi departamento a Neji y Tenten, y Naruto le cedió el suyo a Hinata y Kiba. Al principio era sólo temporal, dejábamos que pasaran primero los fines de semana o los días que ambos no tenían misiones, hasta que empezó a hacerse más permanente el asunto... Hiashi-sama no había notado taaaan extraño las largas ausencias, ya que sabía lo ocupados que ambos estaban con sus respectivas misiones, y realmente la última pelea que habían tenido con él fue horrenda. Pero luego de unos dos meses ya fue demasiado. Empezó a preguntar por ellos, y lo evadíamos como podíamos. Hasta _ese día_ que nos encontró con cajas de mudanza en las manos…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

‒ _¿Estás totalmente segura, Sakura? ‒ preguntó mortificada Tenten, la culpa dibujada en su rostro ‒ Siento que estamos causando demasiadas molestias._

‒ _¡Tonterías! Esto es tan emocionante… ‒ rio divertida, subiendo de un salto a su departamento. Era de madrugada, por lo que debían ser extremadamente silenciosos para no ser vistos._

‒ _No es como si pasara demasiado tiempo aquí ahora. ‒ comentó Sasuke como si nada, alcanzándolas arriba._

 _Tenten contuvo una risa tapando su boca con la mano._

‒ _Bueno, eso es verdad._

‒ _Dejémoslas solo aquí… ‒ dijo ella, ignorando olímpicamente a ambos ‒ Todavía debemos ir por las de Neji._

‒ _Hanabi-chan_ _dice que todo está en orden para volver. ‒ confirmó Shino con sus insectos._

 _Se formó un pesado silencio donde el Aburame no parecía darse por enterado._

‒ _¿Sí? ‒ preguntó a Sasuke, que lo veía con lo que parecía ser sorpresa en el rostro del Uchiha._

‒ _¿_ _ **Hanabi-chan**_ _…? ‒ preguntó para aclarar._

 _En ese momento Shino se dio cuenta de su desliz, y todos alcanzaron a ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que provocó que el resto de las personas en la habitación también se sonrojara al saber que el arisco y hasta hace dos minutos asexual chico, se mostrara vulnerable a los sentimientos por lo que parecía ser la primera vez._

‒ _Ah… felicidades. ‒ dijo Sasuke, evitando su mirada._

 _Shino asintió y las chicas tuvieron que ahogar un grito de emoción._

‒ _¿En dónde están ese par de malcriados? ‒ siseó iracundo, activando su Byakugan, buscando por los alrededores a su familia._

‒ _No están aquí, y le sugeriría no agredir a nadie si quiere permanecer en esta casa. ‒ intervino Sakura, poniéndose al frente._

‒ _No puedes ordenarme nada, mocosa._

‒ _No le conviene hacerme obligarlo a ello._

‒ _¡Suficiente! ‒ irrumpieron de improviso Neji, seguido de Hinata y una furiosa Hanabi ‒ A ellos no va a tocarlos. Si tiene asuntos que atender ha de ser con nosotros, somos quienes están eligiendo algo distinto a lo que usted nos pide._

‒ _¡Esto ya es ridículo papá! ‒ se alteró Hinata ‒ ¿Qué? ‒ escupió, al ver la cara de espanto de Hiashi ‒ El respeto se gana, y tu has estado perdiendo el mío con tu actitud._

‒ _¡Hinata!_

‒ _¡Nada! ‒ interrumpió ‒ Toda mi maldita vida la pase tratando de llegar a tus imposibles expectativas sin conseguir nada, y Neji, quien sí lo hacía, no se lo merecía sólo por la estúpida maldición de esta familia… Sólo Hanabi parecía haberlo logrado, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Es completamente infeliz!_

‒ _¿Hanabi…? ‒ buscó el aturdido progenitor._

 _La aludida se limitó a verlo con una profunda decepción, dándole la razón a su hermana mayor._

‒ _¿En qué s te afecta? ‒ siguió Hinata ‒ ¿Despreciarías a tus propios nietos, sólo por su apellido?_

 _Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, y justo en ese entonces llegaron Kiba y Akamaru. Sakura fue consciente de que Tenten se había llevando una mano ausente a su vientre de modo protector._

 _Sabía de Hinata, pero… ¿será posible que ella también?_

‒ _Hinata… ‒ se acercó el Inuzuka a ella. Akamaru se puso en modo protector frente a ellos, gruñéndole a Hiashi ‒ No dejes que te altere de este modo, lo asustarás. ‒ le tranquilizó, acariciando su vientre todavía plano._

‒ _N-n-o p-puede ser… ‒ suspiró Hiashi, poniéndose tan blanco como sus orbes, sus rodillas venciéndose bajo su peso ‒ ¿Estás esperando un hijo…?_

‒ _¿Te importa? ‒ contra atacó ella, más triste que molesta ahora ‒ No tienes permitido verlo o saber algo de él…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

‒ ¿Estamos hablando de _**Hinata-chan**_? ‒ recalcó Irie, incrédulo.

‒ La misma. ‒ sonrió Sakura orgullosa ‒ Estar con Kiba hizo que su verdadero carácter saliera a la luz. Siempre fue reservada, no muy distinta de Sasuke o Shino, pero no era ninguna sumisa. Sólo sucedió que tanto ella como Kiba decidieron dar el paso que necesitaban. Así llegó Takaku-chan al mundo, seguido por sólo dos días de diferencia de Kyoko-chan, la hija de Neji y Tenten.

‒ ¡Vaya! ‒ exclamó sorprendido ‒ ¿Y cómo retomaron su relación con él?

‒ Pues al principio fue complicado… no estoy muy segura de quién dio ese paso, pero en el cumpleaños de Takako-chan y Kyoko-chan, apareció Hiashi-sama y nadie dijo nada. Hinata lo atendió como si nada y Neji igual. Kiba y Tenten se veían bastante tranquilos, y no quisimos meternos en el asunto.

‒ Entiendo. ‒ asintió comprensivo ‒ A quien si conocí fue a Shikadai y a Shinki, en la temporada que estuve en Suna.

‒ ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ‒ exclamó emocionada ‒ ¡Los amo! Son las cositas mas hermosas y gruñonas de este mundo… ‒ suspiró emocionada, de nuevo con ojitos de corazón.

Irie rio.

‒ ¿Por qué siento que dices eso con todos? ‒ se burló, esquivando una patada bajo la mesa.

‒ ¡Porque sólo debes verlos para darte cuenta! ‒ exclamó eufórica ‒ Me dan ganas de pegarles una mordida por la ternura que me provocan.

‒ Si te creo. ‒ dijo con un escalofrío, sintiendo algo de pena por las pobres criaturas. Esta vez no pudo esquivar la poderosa patada que amenazó con romperle su tibia izquierda.

‒ E-enton-ces… ‒ lloró, sobándose en el lugar ‒ ¿Shino y Hanabi-san?

Sakura se sonrojó. Esa pareja seguía siendo tan inesperada como adorable.

‒ Sí… nos sorprendió bastante. Pero cuando todo se descubrió, y comenzaron a salir despreocupadamente, vimos lo bien que se complementaban. Siempre parece rodearlos un aura de mucha tranquilidad. Hinata estaba muy feliz. ‒ relató con una bonita sonrisa.

‒ A ellos no los mencionaste. ‒ apuntó.

‒ Ah, no… Ha sido complicado. ‒ dijo, dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente ‒ A decir verdad, los únicos que lo planearon _conscientemente_ fueron ellos y Temari y Shika. Shino resultó ser bastante hogareño para esas cosas, y le hacía bastante ilusión tener muchos hijos… pero Hanabi-chan tenía problemas para concebir.

‒ Lamento escuchar eso.

‒ Sí… luego de casi dos años de tratamiento, por fin lo lograron, y tuvieron una niña. Es la consentida de todos, tendemos a sobreprotegerla un poco. ‒ se rio apenada ‒ Sobre todo Takaku-chan y Kyoko-chan. Entre ellos, y Hiashi-sama no la dejan a sol ni sombra. Hanabi-chan la esconde a veces.

Ambos rieron, terminando sus tazas de chocolate caliente por fin.

‒ ¿Y _tú_ cómo estás, Sakura-chan?

Todavía después de casi tres años de su despedida, seguía calándole esa ajuga gruesa y afilada que tenía clavada en su corazón debido al rechazo de ella. Sobre todo, cuando supo que él no se sentía muy seguro de haber podido sacarle una sonrisa como esa que tenía en ese momento, aún si hubiera tenido una oportunidad…

Ella por su parte, desvió su mirada hacia la bonita vista que tenían ahí en la terraza, recordando con cariño y un deje melancólico, cómo habían terminado las cosas con el amable castaño frente a ella.

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Sakura venía llegando a la aldea, luego de las tres semanas que pasó en Suna dando un curso intensivo para los nuevos reclutas de la división médica. No todos eran Shinobi, por lo que Gaara le pidió el favor de que ella se trasladara hacia allá. No fue ningún problema realmente, pero había extrañado a Kakashi como una loca, y sentía demasiado estrés debido a que faltaban alrededor de 10 días para inaugurar el albergue. En el tiempo que ella había pasado lejos, no fue difícil comunicarse con el señor Han (el encargado de la construcción del edificio), pero Ino, con su embarazo más avanzado, tuvo que ir de aquí para allá supervisando que las instrucciones de la pelirosa y las suyas propias se cumplieran._

 _Así pues, entró al departamento arrastrando los pies, y se dejó caer sin mucha ceremonia en el sillón. Esperó 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 15 minutos, y Kakashi no había ido a su encuentro. Levantó parte de su peso, sosteniéndose en un codo, y se concentró para buscar su presencia, aunque intuía la respuesta._

 _Volteó entonces a la mesa baja frente al sillón, y encontró un papel sospechoso doblado._

" _Me marcho a Ame por algunos días, regresaré para la inauguración."_

 _Sakura soltó un sollozo lastimero y arrugando la nota poco personal, volvió a hacerse bolita en el sillón._

 _¿Cuándo habría escrito aquello?_

‒ _Te odio. ‒ gruñó, sintiéndose estúpida por llorar de verdad por algo así._

 _Faltaban cerca de diez días, DIEZ MALDITOS DÍAS para la inauguración del albergue, y ella todavía tenía muchísimas cosas pendientes, estaba cansada, fastidiada, estresada y el estúpido de Kakashi se había largado a su estúpida misión desde hace quien sabe cuánto, dejándola absolutamente sola y desamparada en un momento muy importante._

‒ _Oi. ‒ le llamaron._

‒ _Largo._

‒ _Sakur-_

‒ _No estoy de humor. ‒ gruñó._

‒ _Pero-_

‒ _¡Qué me dejen en paz! ‒ lloró ‒ Sólo quiero estar sola llorando porque "el jefe" es un cerdo insensible que no merece que yo esté llorando, ¿sí?_

‒ _Estamos completamente de acuerdo. ‒ afirmó Buru, acercando su cabeza para que ella le abrazara._

‒ _Sakura-chan, no estés triste, seguro que llega hoy. ‒ re reconformó Uhei, poniendo su patita en una de sus rodillas._

‒ _Y estaremos contigo mientras tanto, no estarán solos. ‒ afirmó Bisuke, subiéndose al sillón._

‒ _¿Eh? ¿Cómo que "solos"? ‒ preguntó confundida. Todos se tensaron al instante._

‒ _Oi, ¡miren! ¡Pakkun nos habló! ‒ dijo Urushi, levantándose nervioso._

‒ _Yo no lo escuché. ‒ dijo Sakura, reforzando el abrazo alrededor del cuello de un paniqueado Buru._

‒ _E-es normal que no lo escucharas, n-nos comunicamos p-por-por…._

‒ _¡Telepatía! ‒ agregó Uhei, saltando del sillón ‒ Y debemos acudir… ‒ rio nervioso. Todos se alejaron lentamente, dejando al pobre Buru en los brazos asesinos de la adorable novia del jefe._

‒ _Creí que se quedarían conmigo. ‒ dijo en un susurro mortal. No podían ver su rostro debido a la posición en la que estaba, donde su cabello tapaba parcialmente su rostro._

‒ _¡B-Buru se quedará! ‒ dijo Pakkun, llegando al rescate. Todos se pusieron tras él ‒ Justo ahora nos llamó Kakashi, no podemos tardar… Pero Buru se quedará._

 _El enorme can tragó grueso._

‒ _O-oi, chicos… ‒ les llamó, pero ellos dieron una paso hacia atrás ‒ Están de broma, ¿c-cierto?_

‒ _¡Ho-ora de irnos! Si nos vamos antes, Kakashi regresará antes… ‒ rio Pakkun nervioso, desapareciendo del lugar. El resto le siguieron._

 _Sakura parpadeó varias veces incrédula ante el atrevimiento, y volteó lentamente a encarar al único sobreviviente._

‒ _¿Seguro Kakashi no te necesita a ti? ‒ preguntó._

‒ _D-descuida, estará bien con los chicos… ‒ forzó una risa ‒ Tú deberías descansar Sakura-chan. ‒ sugirió con cautela._

 _Ella se lo pensó un poco, y aflojando su agarre, asintió en un suspiro._

‒ _Iré a tomar una ducha._

* * *

 _Fue cuando estaba preparando la cena para ella y para Buru, donde a Sakura se le encendió un foco de advertencia de la nada. No estaba pensando ni dándole vueltas a la extraña interacción con los ninken más, y Buru actuaba igual que siempre. Se encontraba mucho más tranquilo desde que ella salió visiblemente más relajada luego de su larga ducha, y desde entonces habían salido a comprar lo necesario para la cena, y ahora se encontraba cocinando estofado para lo que podrían ser 5 personas…_

 _Justo en ese momento recordó a una llorosa Ino que llegó a su departamento meses atrás, diciéndole que estaba embarazada._

‒ _Mierda… ‒ susurró, soltando la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo la comida._

 _Buru se levantó alarmado al escuchar el cucharón chocar con el piso, y se puso en guardia._

‒ _¡Sakura-chan! ¿Está todo bi-? ‒ se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la pelirosa arrodillada en el piso, con cara de haber visto un fantasma ‒ Oi, Sakura-chan… ¿qué ocurre?_

‒ _Debo ir a hospital. ‒ sentenció, levantándose de una vez para apagar la estufa y arrancarse en una desquiciada carrera hacia dicho lugar, con Buru pisándole los talones._

 _Al llegar, ignoró a todo el que la saludó, y las personas desistieron de insistir más al ver el enorme can que venía a sus espaldas._

 _Iba a dar vuelta en el pasillo donde se encontraba su oficina, pero desistió en el último segundo al saber que no podía hacerlo sola, redirigiendo sus pasos hacia la oficina de Itachi._

‒ _¡Precios-! ‒ se frenó Itachi en su saludo, al ver lo pálida que estaba ‒ ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _En las sillas frente al escritorio de Itachi, se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke revisando los resultados de algunas pruebas que les habían estado haciendo los últimos días, y no dijeron nada al verla así de alterada._

 _Sasuke fue el primero en pararse para abrazarla y tranquilizarla, acostándola en la pequeña camilla de revisión que había en el lugar._

‒ _¿Qué ocurrió Buru? ‒ Preguntó preocupado Naruto, parándose también de su silla._

 _El can volteó a ver al Uchiha mayor, y éste sólo asintió con serenidad, levantándose por fin de su silla._

‒ _¿Me dejan a solas con ella? ‒ pidió, silenciando las quejas de los otros dos con una mirada de advertencia._

 _No les quedó más que obedecer, saliendo seguidos de Buru._

* * *

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Buru y un castaño que Sakura no había visto entraron de improvisto a la habitación cuando escucharon el grito de la pelirosa. Al entrar al lugar, Itachi la tenía colgada cual koala, y estaba siendo atacado a besos en las mejillas por ella._

‒ _¿Sakura-chan…? ‒ le llamó preocupado Naruto ‒ ¿Estás-?_

‒ _¡Embarazada! ‒ dijo eufórica, corriendo a atacar a Naruto del mismo modo que hizo con Itachi ‒ ¡Estoy embarazada de 5 semanas!_

 _Justo cuando soltó eso, reparó en la quinta presencia en la habitación, y al abrir los ojos, su corazón latió doloroso al ver los ojos color chocolate de Irie totalmente opacos y destrozados. Juraría haber visto una lágrima atorada en el lagrimal, pero al parpadear de nuevo, ya no se encontraba ahí._

‒ _Felicidades, Sakura-chan. ‒ fue todo lo que dijo, dedicándole una de sus distintivas sonrisas infinitamente amables que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera todavía más._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

‒ Irie-san, yo no-

‒ Por favor. ‒ le interrumpió éste, alzando sus manos ‒ No vayas a disculparte por ello. Yo fui quien huyó como cobarde sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de hablar, y antes de eso me la pasé evitándote, sabiendo cuál era tu respuesta. ‒ explicó con calma ‒ Incluso aunque me prometí a mi mismo dar todo de mí, y poner mi empeño en hacer que me notaras, realmente nunca traté hasta el final y eso no es culpa tuya tampoco.

Ella lo escuchaba en silencio, concentrada haciendo barquitos con las servilletas, pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando. Lo sabía por los ojos que cada vez se veían más cristalinos, fruto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban conforme seguía hablando.

‒ Quiero disculparme contigo, por mi comportamiento absolutamente egoísta. Te dejé cargar con mis sentimientos, sabiendo que no podías aceptarlos… En verdad lo lamento. ‒ confesó, tomando uno de sus manos ‒ No tenías que decirlo en palabras, era más que claro en donde estaban los tuyos y yo aún así…

‒ Está bien, Irie-san. ‒ irrumpió ella ahora ‒ Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, así que no puedo juzgar tus decisiones. ‒ Explicó, afianzando su agarre en sus manos ‒ No puedo disculparme por mis sentimientos, pero sí detesto el haberte lastimado. Eres una persona importante para mí.

Irie sintió sus propios ojos aguarse, pero no pudo detener una lágrima que logró escapar. Aunque no llegó a recorrer todo su rostro, porque Sakura la atrapó con su pulgar.

* * *

‒ ¡Gracias por la comida! ‒ se despidieron Sakura e Irie al despedirse.

‒ ¡Vuelvan pronto! ‒ respondieron Hinata y una coloradísima Aoi.

‒ ¿Te acompaño? ‒ se ofreció Irie, haciendo ademán para que le pasara su canasta de compras.

‒ Descuida, vendrán a recogerme. ‒ aseguró Sakura educadamente ‒ Me hizo muy feliz que regresaras y poder hablar contigo. Espero no pase demasiado para poder repetirlo.

‒ Dalo por hecho. ‒ confirmó el castaño. Sakura le despidió con su mano mientras él se alejaba rumbo a su casa. Ella se quedó sentada en la banca, afuera de la librería.

De pronto sintió muchísimo sueño. El aire era fresco, el sol pese a que había salido, era suficientemente cálido para no sofocarte, y los ruidos de la tranquila calle donde estaba la librería le provocaron cosquilleos en las orejas. Sus párpados comenzaban a pesar, y esa banca de madera era tan cómoda…

¿Dónde demonios estaba…?

‒ Kakashi… ‒ suspiró. Su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano. Un ligero cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo, claro indicador del estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba.

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ ¿Dónde estabas? ‒ gruñó sin ganas, abrazándole por el cuello.

¿Estaría imaginando aquello? Probablemente. Pero el olor a bosque fresco, el calor familiar que envolvía su cuerpo, la suavidad de las cerdas de cabello entre sus dedos, el barítono que le acariciaba los tímpanos, las manos grandes y traviesas que le recorrían el cuerpo… le decía todo lo contrario.

Si tan sólo pudiera abrir los ojos.

Pero se encontraba tan a gusto ahí. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar tampoco. Ahí estaba Kakashi así ella no pudiera verlo, y no podía pedir nada más.

‒ Ah, verás… iba rumbo a la biblioteca, a comprar la edición del 30 aniversario del Icha Icha, cuando me encontré con un lindo gatito. ‒ explicó el pervertido. Una brisa helada se coló por su blusa ahora abierta, y una lengua estaba recorriendo su abdomen. Quisiera que le dieran cosquillas, pero esa provocativa y experta lengua lo único que hacía era dejarle caminos de fuego por ahí donde pasaba, enviando ondas de calor expansivas hacia todo su cuerpo, fundiéndose en su centro.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ‒ gimió, dejándose hacer. La tenía completamente a su merced, y los dos lo sabían. Y los dos lo adoraban.

‒ Sí. ‒ rio él bajito, cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él, en una súplica silenciosa que le instaba a proceder.

‒ ¿Lo trajiste a casa? Shiro odia los gatos. ‒ le reprendió y le agradeció sin articular palabra, cuando su lengua llegó por fin a su clítoris, y comenzó a torturarlo con muy, muy lentas y apenas perceptibles caricias.

‒ Oh, pero este gatito es muy bueno. ‒ susurró de repente a su oído.

‒ Obediente. ‒ susurró a su otro oído.

‒ Y adorable. ‒ agregó el que estaba entre sus piernas.

Fue su perdición cuando las dos lenguas en las que no había reparado le atacaron, esta vez a sus hipersensibles pezones.

‒ ¡Ngh…! ‒ gimió, estirando los brazos para enredar los dedos en el cabello del Kakashi que había comenzado con aquella tortura, al tiempo que alzaba sus caderas para obligarlo a hacer las cosas bien.

‒ Estamos despertando. ‒ rio uno de los clones, abandonando su pezón izquierdo para subir a mordidas y chupetazos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su vista era borrosa.

Parpadeó repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Estaban en su cuarto, o al menos, en el que solían escoger siempre que se quedaban ahí. Parecía estar anocheciendo.

¿Había dormido tanto?

Ni siquiera había sentido a Kakashi cuando la trasladó hasta casa.

¿Y a quién diablos le importaba? Tenía a ambos lados de su cara dos miembros totalmente duros y erectos que le pedían atención, mientras la increíble lengua de Kakashi no le daba tregua a su ya goteante sexo.

Comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, arrancándoles un siseo y una palabrota a cada uno. Pronto los tenía moviéndose al ritmo que su mano indicaba, y ella podía venirse en ese momento, al ver las expresiones de lujuria en el hermoso rostro del peligris.

Sintiéndose más despierta todavía, se metió uno a la boca, sin parar sus caricias al otro.

‒ _Puta madre_ … ‒ gimió el afectado, levantando su cara al techo. Aunque no le duró mucho el gusto, puesto que cambió sus atenciones a su compañero del lado contrario.

‒ Joder… _sí…_

Estuvo jugando con ellos, hasta que sintió un cuarto peso hundirse en la cama.

‒ Largo. ‒ ordenó, probablemente el Kakashi original que había visto todo desde un cómodo lugar, pero a juzgar por su expresión aquello estaba siendo demasiado.

Se estaba estrujando la verga violentamente con una mano, probablemente luchando por no venirse.

Los clones desaparecieron, y el golpe de placer que recibió Kakashi lo hizo tambalearse por un momento.

‒ Hola extraño. ‒ saludó ella pícara.

Apiadándose de él, lo instó a tumbarse boca arriba, pero antes de montarlo, quiso probar sólo un poquito más de ese delicioso pedazo de carne duro y caliente que se alzaba necesitado entre sus piernas.

‒ Tú quieres matarme, mujer… ‒ gruñó Kakashi, arrugando las sábanas con sus manos, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el control. No se dejaría vencer.

Luego de pasarse la punta por los senos, dejándolos manchados de líquido pre seminal, Sakura por fin se dejó vencer por su propio deseo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kakashi, metiéndoselo hasta el fondo.

‒ ¿D-dónde e-están…? ‒ articuló como pudo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Todavía no se movía, y Kakashi tampoco.

‒ Entrenando _con_ _su padre_ afuera. Ya no lo soporto. ‒ contestó Kakashi, volteando posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, embistiéndola sin piedad contra la cama.

‒ ¡Kakashi…! ‒ gimió sin poder controlarlo, dejándose destrozar por el increíble miembro del peligris.

La tenía tomada por las muñecas, utilizándola como palanca para el ritmo violento que estaba marcando.

‒ Nunca me cansaré de esto… ‒ le susurró al oído cuando bajó el ritmo, la colocó de lado, y continuó a un uno más calmado pero no menos necesitado ‒ Cada maldita vez es exquisito… ‒ gruñía, dejándose llevar, disfrutándola todo lo que podía.

Cuando se vino, Sakura lo atrajo para besarlo con hambre, y poder ahogar su gemido de éxtasis en su boca, pero negándose a terminar con ello aún, y sabiendo que Kakashi no estaba muy lejos tampoco, se puso a sí misma en cuatro, y se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que el clímax de su esposo se derramó en chorros calientes y espesos en su interior.

Kakashi la volteó, cuidando de no sacársela de su interior, negándose todavía a romper esa conexión, y la besó con energía renovada, recorriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo, adorando los espasmos de sus paredes vaginales alrededor de su sexo.

Por falta de aire más que otra cosa, se separaron. Kakashi salió de su interior reticente, y el gruño de Sakura le hizo saber que ella opinaba igual.

‒ ¿Descansaste? ‒ le preguntó, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Ella se estiró como gato y se enterró en su cuello gustosa.

‒ Sí. Perdona… ‒ se disculpó, con las mejillas encendidas ‒ Es la cuarta vez esta semana.

‒ Deberías quedarte con Shisui la siguiente semana. Necesitaré a los chicos a donde voy. ‒ le sugirió, acariciando el vientre de 3 meses que comenzaba a resaltar en su pequeña figura.

Nunca tuvo síntomas típicos del embarazo, ni siquiera dolores, hasta el día del parto. Lo único que la aquejaba era un sueño y un cansancio inmensos, que le hacían quedarse dormida fácilmente en casi cualquier parte. A Kakashi le causaba algo de gracia, puesto que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y de su tercer hijo, donde sea que estuvieran. Pero le preocupaba cuando no se encontraba en la aldea.

‒ Está bien. ‒ asintió ella sin pelear demasiado. Habían estado ajetreados los últimos días, y realmente necesitaba descanso ‒ Se lo comentaré a Ino.

‒ Bien. ‒ le besó en la sien, aspirando su aroma mientras le recorría por enésima vez la piel de su espalda con las manos ‒ Es hora de ducharnos, no tardarán en llegar.

‒ Mnnh… ‒ se quejó ella.

‒ Anda, Sakumo-chan y Haruki-chan querían mostrarte algo.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ sacó su cabeza de su cuello, emocionada.

‒ Sí. ‒ rio quedamente.

* * *

Los gritos estridentes de un grupo de niños les hicieron saber que el resto había por fin llegado.

‒ Deberías deshacer el jutsu. ‒ le reprendió Sakura, cuando salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose al salón principal.

‒ Quiero probar su habilidad para diferenciar un clon de sus verdaderos padres. Es muy importante en su formación.

‒ Te juro que lo notaron tan pronto de fuiste. Son _tus_ hijos después de todo, _Bakakashi_.

‒ ¡MAMÁ! ‒ gritaron los gemelos al verla entrar, dejando la pelea que tenían en ese momento con Mikoto y Minato ‒ ¿Dormiste bien? ‒ pregunto Sakumo.

‒ ¿Umiko-chan está bien? ‒ dijo Haruki, poniendo su manita en el vientre de Sakura.

‒ Papá no te hizo cosas pervertidas, ¿verdad? ‒ gruñó el de cabello gris, reprendiendo a su padre.

Y es que a pesar de ser gemelos completamente idénticos, Sakumo tenía el cabello rosa de su madre, y los ojos grises de su padre, mientras que Haruki tenía el cabello gris de su padre, y los ojos color menta de su madre. A ambos niños les gustaba traer el cabello largo, desde que vieron fotos de sus abuelos.

‒ ¡Está embarazada! ¡No puede hacer cosas pervertidas si está embarazada! ‒ se alteró Haruki, tapándose los oídos y sonrojándose profundamente.

‒ Papá _es_ un pervertido, Haruki… ‒ dijo con un deje de decepción en la voz.

‒ _¿Cómo te defiendo?_ ‒ le siseó Sakura con un tic en la ceja.

‒ Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo estuvo su entrenamiento chicos? ‒ se agachó Kakashi a su altura, huyendo de la mirada asesina de su esposa.

‒ Tus clones apestan, los vencimos inmediatamente. ‒ dijo presumido Sakumo.

‒ Shisui-ojichan entrenó con nosotros. ‒ comentó igual de decepcionado Haruki ‒ No puedo creer que _realmente_ seas un pervertido.

‒ Lo que a mí me sorprende es que mamá esté con él…

‒ Suficiente. ‒ siseó la pelirosa, erizándole el cabello a los gemelos ‒ Más respeto para su padre, y para mi también. No los hemos criado para ser así de desvergonzados, ¿verdad?

‒ ¡N-no mamá! ‒ se pusieron derechitos ambos niños, temiendo por su vida. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que su padre, tras ella, tuviera esa mirada oscura que les prometía muchísimo dolor.

‒ Mañana entrenarán todo el día conmigo, no se preocupen por ello.

Tragaron grueso.

‒ B-b-bien. ¡Qu-qué bueno! ‒ rio forzadamente Haruki.

‒ ¡Iremos con Mikoto-chan y Minato-chan!

Y los dos desaparecieron de la vista.

‒ Me encanta cuando me defiendes. ‒ le apremió Kakashi, apretándole una nalga y depositando un beso en su cuello.

‒ A pesar de ser una causa perdida… ‒ rio ella en bajito.

‒ ¡Sakura-chan! ‒ le saludó Naruto efusivamente, cargándola con cuidado ‒ ¿Cómo están tú y Umiko-chan?

‒ Con mucho sueño. ‒ lloró ella, recargando la frente en su pecho ‒ Me he quedado dormida afuera de la librería.

‒ La siguiente semana empiezan mis vacaciones, puedes quedarte con nosotros. ‒ mencionó Sasuke.

Kakashi se había ido con los niños y Sai, e Ino hablaba animadamente con Shisui e Itachi.

‒ Gracias. ‒ aceptó, dejándose mimar por sus compañeros.

* * *

La cena transcurrió entre risas, regaños hacia los pequeños, anécdotas y muchísima comida.

‒ Por Kami-sama, no puedo comer más… ‒ suspiró Sakura satisfecha, siendo secundada por Ino.

‒ Todo estuvo exquisito como siempre, Shisui-san.

‒ Deberías abrir un restaurante con Hinata, podrían gobernar a la aldea con su comida. ‒ dijo la pelirosa con brillitos en los ojos.

Sakumo y Haruki fulminaron a su padre con la mirada.

‒ _¿Vas a dejar eso así?_ ‒ susurró el pequeño peligris.

‒ _¡Te la están quitando frente a tus narices!_

‒ _Eso no es-_

‒ ¡Ya quiero que sea la siguiente semana para estar aquí! ‒ dijo emocionada Sakura, abrazando el brazo de Shisui ‒ Hace tiempo que no pasamos el rato juntos. Encontré un libro que estoy segura de que te encantará…

Los Hatake lanzaban kunais por los ojos, y Shisui pudo sentir la mala energía dirigida hacia su persona.

‒ Sí, _Shisui-ojichan_.

‒ Será _súper_ divertido.

Naruto tragó grueso.

‒ Esos niños dan miedo… ‒ dijo, abrazando a Mikoto contra su pecho.

‒ Yo creo que Haruki es lindo. ‒ apuntó Minato tranquilamente desde su lugar, dándole un sorbo a su té, con todo el porte Uchiha bien heredado.

‒ ¡¿Eh?! ‒ el peligris se encendió como un cerillo, perdiendo los papeles de hijo sobreprotector.

‒ Oi. ‒ gruñó Kakashi.

Sasuke puso una de sus patentadas sonrisas socarronas de marca registrada, y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

‒ Cuánta razón… esto sin duda será divertido. ‒ comentó jocosa Ino.

* * *

Irie se encontró regresando a la cafetería de Hinata esa misma noche, recordando los platillos que había visto en el menú. A esas horas la afluencia no disminuyó demasiado a comparación de en la mañana, pero las pláticas eran mucho más pacíficas.

Pronto encontró una mesa justo en la ventana, donde se veían las luces de los negocios contiguos, y el ir y venir de las personas, y supo que ese era su lugar.

‒ ¡Oni-chan, oni-chan! ‒ le llamaron, haciéndolo quitar su atención del menú.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ respondió Irie, viendo algo confundido a una pequeña niña que le sonreía como quien sabe algo que tu no.

‒ Le gustas a mi hermana. Quería ver cuál era el alboroto… pero de verdad pareces un príncipe. ‒ comentó, tapándose las mejillas coloradas y riendo nerviosamente.

A Irie se le subieron también los colores al rostro.

‒ Eh, no deberías andar tu sola por ahí. ¿Vienes con…?

‒ ¡Nana! ‒ llegó Aoi, la mesera ‒ Lo siento mucho, debían venir a recogerla hace un rato pero se han retrasado.

‒ Descuida, se ha portado bien.

‒ Lo dudo…

‒ ¡Oye! ¡Yo solo quería conocer a tu novio!

El rostro de Aoi se encendió inmediatamente.

‒ ¡P-p-pero qu-é dices! ‒ le reprendió, llevándosela ‒ M-mis disculpas…

Irie no pudo evitar reír divertido ante la situación, sintiendo aún calor en el rostro.

Aoi reprendía a su hermana pequeña que no le hacía ningún caso, embobada como estaba viendo hacia él. En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada, dándole paso a una hermosísima pelirroja de cabello corto hasta los hombros, acompañada de una niña, mas o menos de la misma edad que la hermana de Aoi.

El color azul del cabello de la pequeña le llamó la atención, pero no sabía decir de dónde… Ahí decidió dejar de prestar atención a aquella escena que nada tenía que ver con él. Se sentía como un entrometido.

‒ ¡¿Irie?!

El castaño buscó confundido nuevamente la persona que le llamó, y se sorprendió de ver Touya, su ex compañero de ANBU, saliendo de las cocinas de la cafetería.

‒ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte hermano! ‒ le saludó feliz.

Irie se paró para abrazarlo, y en ese momento, la hermana de Aoi y la pequeña de cabello azul llegaron a su lado.

‒ ¡Papi! ‒ saludo la niña. Irie sumo uno más uno.

‒ No sabía que tenías una hija.

‒ No has estado precisamente localizable, bastardo. ‒ le gruñó el otro, cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos ‒ Saluda Yui-chan.

‒ Lamento la tardanza, me quedé atorada en papeleo con Shizune-san…

Hiromi se calló al instante de ver a Irie. No se habían vuelto a cruzar desde _ese_ día.

‒ Está bien. ‒ le tranquilizó Touya con un beso en la sien, Irie sospechó que se refería más a su presencia que al hecho de que hubiera llegado tarde.

‒ Te ves bastante bien. Me alegra. ‒ comentó el castaño con una educada reverencia que ella imitó.

‒ Te buscaré esta semana para salir por unos tragos, hermano.

‒ Nada me gustaría más.

La familia se marchó, dejándolo con un sentimiento de soledad tan profundo que nunca le había calado antes. Había pasado toda su vida huyendo… lo sabía. Siempre aceptando las misiones más largas, siempre persiguiendo un imposible, siempre evitando cualquier tipo de confrontación con la realidad…

‒ ¿Está listo? ‒ preguntó Aoi.

‒ ¿Perdón? ‒ se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, y a juzgar por la taza de chocolate caliente frente ahí, hacía tiempo de eso.

‒ ¿Estás listo para ordenar? ‒ repitió, tal vez por millonésima vez.

Fue consciente de ella por primera vez: una chica bajita, de cabello verde y ojos negros. Sus mejillas tan rojas como cuando lo saludó la primera vez esa mañana, con su pluma y libreta temblando entre los dedos.

‒ Sí…


End file.
